Girl On Fire
by Goldenflower123
Summary: A mysterious young woman has been friends with Intress for awhile and makes quite the impression when she makes herself known in Perim. But she has a secret, one that could lead to the discovery of a new tribe, and maybe even the Cothica.
1. First Encounter

**A/N** **: I'm back, this time with a whole new story! Don't worry I'll update my other story Dating Chronicles very shortly, but I wanted to let you guys know I'll be going back and forth between my two chaotic story's. When I update one I'll go to the other and when I update that one I'll go back, so I won't put one story on hold for a long period of time. This story has also been in the back of my mind for probably a few years, and now I get the chance to put it down on paper (or in this case computer, but same difference)! I won't go in great detail about what the story is about, but it may or may not have something to do with the mysterious sixth tribe, but you'll have to read to find out, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game, I only own my main character and this plot.**

There was a great celebration throughout Perim, the M'arrillians' were finally defeated after almost a year of none stop conflicts. But one good thing came out of all the turmoil; all four tribes have finally made peace with one another and were now really good friends! To celebrate beating the M'arrillians' and the newly formed tribal alliance, the leaders of the four tribes decided to host a party in Kiru City and anyone could attend, including chaotic players!

The sun had just now set but no one took notice; strings of twinkling lights were strung all along the city's streets, providing enough light for even the most visually impaired creature. The sound of music and laughter could be heard in the air as creatures and humans dances to their hearts content. Even our four favorite chaotic players got in on the fun, Tom and Sara jigged to a number of upbeat songs while Peyton tried to do his version of the robot, with Kaz looking at him like he was a weirdo. Along with the entertainment, tables of the finest food and beverages the tribes had to offer was lined up along Kiru City's town square, Peyton could tell you the best ones to sample as he's had a little bit of everything!

Most of the creatures were happy with just sitting and talking with one another; like Najarin who was enjoying Mugic related conversations with high muges from the other tribes including Lore, Kopond, and Enre-Hep, all sampling a glass of grape juice. Also visiting not far away were Takinom and Intress, both sitting at a nearby table and sharing a bowl of fresh fruit. Before the tribes settled their differences, both women hated each another so much that they've tried to kill the other on more than one occasion when they met on the battle field. But now they've made peace and were now talking to each other about everything, like close sisters would and trust each other completely.

However a large number of creatures couldn't attended the party because they had other plans or were away on a mission. This included the tribes' leaders; Maxxor, Chaor, King Theb-Saar Crown Prince Iflar, Prince Mudeenu, and Odu-Bathax. They were meeting each other in Underworld City to discuss a plan to seal the M'arrillians' behind the Doors of the Deepmines for good. Even though they were defeated, that didn't mean the M'arrillians wouldn't try one more attack against the four tribes which they did, on the unsuspecting creatures who were celebrating in Kiru City!

With their leaders gone and only a small number of warriors in the city, the M"arrillians' decided it was the perfect opportunity to strike. The Ancestors Wall on the cities east side suddenly came crashing down and almost 1,000 M'arrillian Coral Fighters, Fluidmorphers, and Chieftains came flooding into the city. All of the players ported out when the conflicted began but Tom, Sara, Kaz, and Peyton stayed behind to see what would happen, so they hid in an abandon house for cover to watch the drama unfold.

Only about 900 creatures were in Kiru City when the M'arrillians' attacked not including humans, but only about 400 of them could fight and the rest were citizens, leaving them greatly outnumbered. If that wasn't bad enough, even though they no longer possessed the power of mind control the M'arrillians had somehow grown in strength, enabling each of them to take down almost 10 warriors at once! The four tribes were being slaughtered, many warriors and citizens were already lying on the ground, either injured or dead. All of the creatures were slowly losing hope of even making it out of this battle alive.

However oblivious to all the battling creatures, a group of 24 warriors had gathered and were standing on top of the Ancestors Wall near the north side of Kiru City. The night's darkness shielded their appearance but you could defiantly tell they were women from their small stature and curvy physique; but all of them had some muscle, showing that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. All of the women had a weapon of some kind but it was too dark to see what they each had.

The tallest one standing in the middle appeared to be the leader, a warrior to her right with turquoise colored eyes turned to her and asked, "What should we do big sister?" in a worried tone.

The leader lifted her hooded head to revile a beautiful pair of blue eyes, but the rest of her face was covered with a mask. After surveying the battle she answered in a deep commanding tone, "We save them of course, after all she invited us to come and meet the other tribes."

"But what should we do about the M'arrillians'?" asked another warrior to her left with warm brown eyes.

The leader turned her head to look at all of her warriors in the eye, both on her left and right as she gave her command, "You stop them by any means necessary, and if you have to kill them, do it, because we all know what the M'arrillians' are capable of from what she's told us, even if they've lost their most powerful ability."

"But what about you?" asked the turquoise eyed warrior again, putting a worried hand on the leader's right arm.

The leader turned to look at her with soft eyes and put a caring hand on the warriors shoulder, "I'll be fine little sis," in a soothing voice, "I'm going to locate any chieftains and put an end to them, then I'll meet you at the Library like we originally planned."

The turquoise eyed warrior removed her hand from the leaders arm with a smile and a determined nod, the leader also gave one more reassuring squeeze before she too removed her hand from the warriors shoulder.

The leader then turned and pointed towards near the center of Kiru City where the fighting still rages, roaring out "Now attack!" signaling her warriors to move out.

The hooded leader remained on the wall as the rest of her squad jumped down and sprinted toward the battle ground. When they were out of sight the leader whispered, "Please stay safe, all of you." to no one but herself, praying for her sister's safety.

Just then a little furry face appeared next to the leaders head, but safety remained under its mistresses' hood, its big dark eyes shined with curiosity. It looked just like a red panda, except it was very bright red with white banded stripes going along its raccoon like tail. The furry creature also had white on its muzzle and along its mouth, with white continuing done its belly with four white paws and snips of white on the tips of its ears.

The hooded leader turned to look at her furry friend and gave it a loving scratch behind its left ear, its dark eyes twinkled with happiness. "I want you to go straight to the Library Meeko," the leader told her pet, "it's too dangerous for you to go into battle with me this time." Meeko understood his mistresses' words and gave a caring lick on her cheek before climbing down the leaders shoulder and jumping on the roof of a nearby building, heading towards the library.

The leader then turned to the right and ran along the Ancestors Wall, her heeled shoes made tapping noises on the walls stone surface, her cloak streamed like a shadow behind her. The leaders blue eyes caught sight of two M'arrillian Chieftains; Rath'tab and Ihun'kalin, ambushing a female Underworlder with bat-like wings on one of Kiru City's main streets. She then proceeded to spring off the wall and sprinted to where they were.

Takinom had gotten separated from Intress when the M'arrillians invaded the city, and somehow crossed paths with Rath'tab and Ihun'kalin, two very powerful Chieftains! She had fought her hardest, but Takinom hadn't managed to put even a scratch in either one of them, she was bruised and bleeding from head to toe, one of her wings was also shredded. Takinom was laying on the ground, too tired to move as the two Chieftains stood over her, with victorious looks on both their faces. Rath'tab turned to his left and nodded, Takinom watched as Ihun'kalin lifted his right tentacle high in the air to inflict the final blow. Takinoms eyes widened in terror as Ihun'kalin brought it down to end her, when suddenly a flash of red came flying in out of nowhere, colliding with Ihun'kalins and Rath'tab sending them both backwards into a nearby building!

Takinom stared in shock when she discovered who had saved her. Standing between her and the two Chieftains was a figure dressed completely in red, their cloak flapping in the night's breeze. A sword was strapped around the figures waist, shining dangerously.

Takinoms rescuer turn to look at her, the figures face was covered but she saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes peeking out from under the creatures hood. "Are you alright?" asked the figure in a feminine voice, Takinom realized it was a woman who had rescued her.

She nodded saying, "Yes, thank you." in a weak voice, the woman helped Takinom stand by draping her left arm over her shoulders and guided her to a nearby ally so she could rest. "I wish I can help you fight them." said Takinom when she finally sat down.

The woman kneeled next to her to look Takinom in the eye, "Don't worry about it my friend," she said in a friendly voice, "I can handle those two, you just stay here and rest." The woman then pulled a flower out from under her cloak, a beautiful red rose in full bloom. Its pedals shimmered in the moonlight as she handed it to Takinom, "Hold on to this for me." the woman said.

"What is it?" Takinom asked, for she has never seen a rose before.

"Your medicine," the woman explained, "I'll use the rose to heal you when I'm done fighting the Chieftains, but I want you to hold it for me in case it gets damaged during the battle."

Takinom nodded it understanding at took the rose with a shaking hand. The woman then stood and turned around to walk towards Rath'tab and Ihun'kalin, who were unburying themselves from the buildings rubble. She then stopped in her tracks as the Chieftains stood up to their full height; the woman then took her swords handle and pulled it out of its sheath, eyes shining with determination. Moonlight danced on the swords blade as it was removed, the woman then used her sword to signal she was ready to fight.

Rath'tab and Ihun'kalin rushed forwards towards her, the woman also ran to meet them. The two Chieftains then shot tablet rain spears at her, but the woman jumped high in the air to dodge the attacks and used her sword to send waves of fire back at them while still airborne. Her flames hit their target causing severe burns on both Chieftains, making them cry out in pain.

Takinom watched the battle in amazement as the mysterious woman continued to inflicted damage on the M'arrillian Chieftains while they couldn't even touch her! In desperation, Rath'tab used a coral shard attack to try and hit her, however the woman narrowly dodged the attack but her cloak was ripped off in the process, revealing her face.

Takinom was aw struck by what she saw, " _She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!_ " she thought.

The woman had long flame red hair that went down to her waist with long bangs covering her left cheek, it flowed gracefully in the wind as she continued to fight. Her face was round and delicate looking, like it could shatter at any moment. The woman's lips were as red as the rose Takinom held in her hand, her milky white skin glowed in the moonlight and her deep blue eyes burned like an everlasting fire. However her outfit was pretty simple; a red long sleeve V-neck top that ended just below her chest, showing off her toned stomach. A long red skirt that ended at her shins with red leggings underneath, the skirt had a slit over her right leg that ended in the middle of her thigh. The woman also wore red heeled boots that went just below her knees with her swords sheath strapped securely to her waist on her left side. But the most impressive part of her attire was her headdress; it consisted of two anchors on both sides of her head that resembled tiny delicate red fairy wings that shined in the light like they were made of glass, and three long strands of pearls going down the back of her hair.

Rath'tab and Ihun'kalin were now too weak to move, "It's time to end this." the woman said. Calling on the power of the fire element, her whole body suddenly blazed as she was engulfed and focused all that power to her sword. The swords blade suddenly caught fire that burned bright as the woman ran towards the Chieftains. She then jumped into the air again and brought the flaming sword down to inflict the final blow shouting out, "Eternal Flame Strike!" ending the two chieftains forever.

After the two chieftains were dead, the woman closed her eyes to calm the flames that still surrounded her body and sword, putting them both out. She then turned, putting her sword back in its sheath, and jogged towards to where Takinom was still resting in the nearby ally. When the woman got to Takinoms side she was close to passing out from blood lose, but she still clutched the rose the woman gave her tightly to her chest.

The woman took the rose and pride it out of Takinoms grip, she then burned it to where it was nothing but red sparkling ashes. She cupped both hands and brought the ashes to her lips, the woman whispered a healing spell that no one heard and blew the ashes on Takinoms injured body.

Takinom glowed red as her wounds healed and the bleeding stopped, she then woke and saw the woman still kneeling beside her. Takinom looked at her body and saw she was no longer covered in bruises and wounds, even her wing was healed!

"Thank you again, that's twice I owe you now." Takinom told the woman.

The woman smiled showing pure white teeth and shook her head, "Like I said before you owe me nothing, I'm just glad I got here in time to save you." She then stood up and started walking away, "Now I must be off."

But Takinom stopped her by standing and grabbing her right arm. "Wait, who are you?" she asked.

The woman smiled at her again, "All of you questions will be answered at the Library my friend, Intress will be able to tell you more."

Takinom let go of her arm in shock, "Intress? How do you know-" but before she could finish her question, the women was then engulfed in flames and vanished.

She continued to stand there completely baffled until Takinom realized she had to find Intress. She then took to the air and flew towards the center of town where she last saw her.

In the air, Takinom saw many fallen warriors, but saw more M'arrillian bodies as she got near the town square. When she landed, Takinom stared in total shock. More beautiful women just like her rescuer were fighting and actually beating the M'arrillians, some even one-on-one! While other warriors gathered the wounded, healing them with mugic or healing spells.

She then noticed three warriors gathered around a female feline Overworlder coated in blood, "Intress!" Takinom cried out and ran towards them.

When Takinom got there, one warrior with long turquoises hair and eyes had Intresses head on her lap; another with long dark blue hair with light blue highlights on the tips and ocean blue eyes was kneeling on Intress's right side; while the third with warm brown eyes and long black hair stood over the three of them.

"Is she-?" Takinom cried out on the verge of tears, didn't dare saying the last word.

"Intress is alive, but barely." The turquoise eyes warrior told her.

"We can fix that." The brown eyed warrior said, she reached into her leather bag she had strapped to her waist and pulled out a pink glowing mugic. It then floated into the air as she shouted, "Healers Melody, restore Intresss!" The mugic played the seven notes that reminded Takinom of an angelic choir singing, and pink lights surrounded Intress as all her wounds healed.

Intress's eyes opened, much to the delight of Takinom and the three warrior women.

Intress smiled "Thanks girls, you beat the M'arrillians I'm guessing?"

"Yes," the blue haired warrior said, "they won't be bothering you anymore."

"That's a relief," Intress sighed standing up "now you three and the others better start heading to the Library, I'll deal with the consequences here."

"Got it" the three warriors said in unison and started rounding up the others to head that way.

Intress turned towards Takinom who had a mad but confused look on her face, "Intress, who are they and how do they know you? They can't belong to any of our tribes, I would have seen them before!" Takinom said.

Intress just gave Takinom a sly smile, "I'll let them explain, all they wanted me to do was gather the Tribal Alliance and take them to the Library, and there all your questions will be answered sister."

Takinom nodded in understanding, then all of a sudden gave Intress a bear hug, "But I'm glad you ok." Intress then returned the hug and she and Takinom started gathering all the healed creatures, leading them to the Library.

Meanwhile in the abandoned house our four chaotic player were kneeling beside the only window, stunned silent by everything that has just unfolded before their very eyes. "Can you believe this?" Sara said, coming out of her shock first.

"I know," Kaz said with wide eyes, but excitement laced his voice, "I thought the M'arrillians were going to win this time, but then those warriors came out of nowhere and beat them to a pulp!" punching the air for effect.

"You mean those GORGEOUS warriors!" Peyton said with a dreamy look on his face.

"But who are they?" Tom asked, "They can't be Overworlders or Underworlders, Kaz and I would have seen them by now."

"And their defiantly not Danians or Mipedians." Sara said, putting her two cents in.

"So, like, where do they come from?" Peyton asked.

"No idea," Tom said, "but I heard Intress tell Takinom that the warrior women were heading to the Library, and that they were going to meet the other Tribes there, we should sneak in and find out who they are!"

"That's probably not a good idea Tom," Sara said shaking her head, "the alliance is most likely on edge after the M'arrillians attack and won't take kindly to eavesdroppers."

"And how would we even sneak in?" Kaz asked, "There's only one way inside and that's through the front door."

Just then the little furry face of Meeko peeked in through the open window, nearly scaring the four chaotic players out of their skins! Meeko then smiled in a friendly way and gave them a cute little wave, dark eyes shining.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Sara said

Tom stood up and grave Meeko a pat on the head like he was a dog, "Where did you come from little guy?" he asked.

Meeko then jumped down from the window seal and then ran a little ways in front of the house, everyone stood up to watch what he was doing.

Meeko then turned his head to look at them and bounced up and down three times, pointing with his left paw towards the direction of the Library.

"I think the little dude wants us to follow him." Peyton said after a few minutes.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Tom said

Tom, Sara, Kaz and Peyton then exited the house and ran after Meeko, who was their guide to the Library. Where they hoped the mystery of the warrior women would be solved.

 **A/N** **: Didn't expect that did you? So who are these warriors and tribe are they from? You're out of luck if you're thinking I'm going to just tell you, where's the fun in that? But don't worry all questions will be revealed in the next chapter I promise. Until then, see you later!**


	2. Introductions and Secrets Revealed

**A/N** **: At last all your questions about these new warriors will be revealed! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main character and this plot.**

After the remaining wounded creatures were healed and the all dead citizens and warriors were properly buried; the remaining members of the Tribal Alliance were rounded up and taken to the Library lead by Intress and Takinom, to meet the mysterious warrior women who had saved their lives from the M'arrillians.

All of the creatures tried to convince Intress to reveal more information about the women the entire way to the Library after seeing her talking to three of them, but Intress kept repeating, "I'll let them tell you more."

At last they finally arrived, the early morning dawn made the surrounding buildings stone walls glow as Intress, Takinom, and the Tribal Alliance climbed the Libraries stone steps. You could feel the excitement and utter anticipation from the creatures as Takinom and Intress both opened the Libraries huge blue doors together. They all walked together to the back of the Library to where the Alliance held their meetings to defeat the first M'arrillian attack.

When they got there 23 of the warrior women were already waiting for them; standing in a single file line in front of the huge round crystal screen. Takinom and the other Tribal Alliance members continued to stare at the warriors' beauty when they got closer. Intress was unfazed however for she had been around them long enough to get over that, "Hey girls!" she called out.

"Hi Intress!" all the women said in unison with pretty smiles on their faces, causing most of the male creatures to almost swoon.

"Everyone," Intress called out, "I'd like to introduce to you to the Fairy's."

The creatures who weren't mesmerized nodded while a few of the fairies waved. "No offence Intress," Takinom said with a raised brow, "but they don't look much like warriors to me." Which was a big mistake.

"Watch your tongue Underworlder!" the warrior with warm brown eyes and long black hair yelled.

"We can go toe-to-toe with you anytime anyplace!" the turquoise eyed warrior challenged while pointing her huge axe at Takinom.

Takinom then raised her arms in a surrender pose, "N-Never mind, I take that back!" she stuttered with wide scared eyes. After seeing what these girls can do, she figured out pretty quick not to get on their bad side.

"Good," the turquoise eyed warrior said, returning the axe to its holder on her back, "and a little word of advice, next time don't judge a book by its cover or it might end up being your downfall."

"Right, got it." Takinom said nervously while putting her arms back down.

Intress and the rest of the creatures chuckled at the nervous Takinom; while some were impressed, not many creatures had the guts to talk back to anyone, least of all to Takinom.

"I should have warned you that they can be pretty feisty." Intress said with a little laughter in her voice. "Now it's time I let you girls introduce yourselves, how about we go from right to left down the line to keep it organized." Intress said, giving the girl on the end the go ahead to begin.

"Shimmers the name," she said, "and I fight with a sword, a huge Falchion." Shimmer had long straight sliver hair with long bangs that covered her ears, had light blue eyes that almost looked silver, had very natural pink lips, and pale white skin. She wore armor that covered her arms, legs, and chest but it was nothing like knights armor; it may not have been thick, but it was strong and it showed a little skin and faltered her curves nicely. Shimmer also wore dark purple fingerless gloves under her arm bands; her skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs and her scarf that draped long in the back was also of the same fabric. Her sword unlike most of the warrior women was strapped to her back.

"Eden," the next woman said, "and I battle with a staff." Eden had long curly chocolate colored hair with streaks of light brown in it, short bangs covering her forehead and wore a leather head band reviling her pointed ears. She also had emerald green eyes, wore red lipstick and had pale skin. Eden's outfit consisted of a one shoulder chocolate brown top with a long sleeve going down her left arm, light brown leggings and brown high heeled boots with gold buckles. She also had a leather arm band on her right arm, had a brown scarf with gold designs on it wrapped around her waist to conceal her staff and little gold studs in her ears.

"I'm Thorn," the woman to Eden right said, "but everyone likes to call me Rose's Thorn because I fight with a whip made entirely of rose thorns." Thorn had long soft curly light green hair pulled up in a high ponytail, showing her pointed ears. She had light green eyes, pink lips, and light green skin. Thorns outfit looked like it was made entirely of plants, her sleeveless leotard was made out of one big leaf; her high heeled shoes and short fingerless gloves were made out of the same material. True to her name Thorn hade her thorny whip strapped to her waist by a belt made out of thin tree branches. She also wore little red rose earrings and had a real red rose in her hair.

"Frost," the girl on the right said, "I battle with my ice spear and snow & ice attacks." Frost had long straight ice blue hair pulled back in a full braid going down her back reviling her pointed ears. She had ice blue eyes, pale pink lips, pale skin and had a little glittery white snowflake tattoo under her left eye. Frost's outfit was a top that looked like a hoodless coat but in was more fitted to flatter her curves; the material was ice blue with little embroidered white snowflakes, the collar and ends of the sleeves had white fur. She pants were white leggings and had white heeled boots that went to below her knees. Frost also wore her spear on her back that looked like a big ice stick, little white snowflake earrings and had a white snowflake pin in her hair.

"I'm Daisy," the next woman said, "Hand-to-hand combat with my exploding daisy flowers I made myself." Daisy had wavy yellow hair behind her pointed ears with long bangs covering her forehead. She had yellow eyes, pink lips, and pale skin. Daisy's outfit was a one shoulder white body suit with a skirt made of silk; making it strong, light and flexible, her right long sleeve ended right below her elbow. She also wore white heeled shoes, a belt made of daisy's to hold her white leather pouch containing her exploding daisy flowers, white fingerless hand gloves, a crown of daisies in her hair and daisy earrings.

"Willow," the woman to Daisy's right said, "I'm an archer, but I fight with hand-to-hand combat also." Willow had long auburn hair pulled into a side braid over her left shoulder. She had light purple eyes, pink lips, and pale skin. Willow wore light purple and green etched armor, but it only covered her chest; the rest of her outfit had a light purple high-low skirt and a short sleeve top with a hood, both were also etched in green. She also had on light purple fingerless gloves that went above her elbow, flat light purple boots that went above her knee, and bow & arrows strapped to her back.

"Phoebe," the next one said, "I only fight hand-to-hand, but I have a knife in case I need it." Phoebe had curly dark red hair pulled up in a high pony tail showing her pointed ears with long bangs push to the right side of her face. She had light blue eyes, red lips, and pale skin. Phoebe's outfit was also a body suit, but it was light blue and covered her entire body. She didn't wear shoes but had bandages covering her feet, wore silver stud earrings, a small knife strapped to for left forearm and a brown leather belt with a silver buckle.

"I'm Savannah," the next woman said, "and I don't fight with weapons just my hot weather attacks." Savannah had long straight orange hair with parted bangs. She had orange eyes, dark pink lips, and orange skin. Savannahs outfit looked like it could cook you; a long yellow dress that dragged on the floor with sleeves that ended just above her elbows and orange & yellow fire designs on the sleeves and dress's edge. She was also bare foot.

"My names Silverstream," the woman to Savannahs right said, "I fight with a trident and my water attacks." Silverstream had long wavy ocean blue hair with light blue tips behind her pointed ears. She had ocean blue eyes, pink lips, and ocean blue skin. Silversteams outfit was a long ocean blue halter dress with flowing fabric. She also wore ocean blue ballet flats, fingerless gloves that went below her elbows, her jewelry were a white pearl belt, bracelet, earrings and pearl crown her head. Silverstreams trident was strapped to her back.

"I'm Rose," the next woman said, introducing herself and the three women after her, "my three siblings and I are quadruplets; and we use hand-to-hand combat but were also spellsingers, which mean we case spells will we sing." Rose had long curly red hair behind her pointed ears with long bangs pushed to the right side. She had red eyes, red lips, and pale skin. Rose's outfit consisted of a red suit vest over a white tubed top that only covered her chest with a piece of fabric circling each arm and her pants were jeans with red vine designs on them. She also wore a big red belt, red heeled shoes, red fingerless gloves that ended just below her elbow, little red stud earrings and a red star tattoo around her right eye.

"I'm Violet," the next woman to the right said, "while Rose is the eldest, I'm the second eldest of our group." Violet had long straight violet hair behind her pointed ears, had long bangs that covered her forehead and had a violet colored headband in her hair. She had violet colored eyes, red lips and pale skin. Violets outfit looked just like Roses, only it was a violet colored version.

"Earthia," the next sibling said, "and I'm the third eldest." Earthia had long wavy brunet hair and long parted bangs. She had brown eyes, red lips, and pale skin. Earthia's outfit was also like Rose's, except it was an earth brown colored version.

"I'm Sunny," the last sibling said, "and I'm the youngest." Sunny had long blonde hair pulled back into a side braid going over her right shoulder revealing her pointed ears, and her long bangs were pushed to her right side. She had golden eyes, red lips, and pale skin. Just like her other siblings Sunny had the same outfit, but it was a yellow colored version.

"Raven," the woman to Sunny's right said, "and I fight with a sword staff." Raven had thick wavy black hair pulled into a high pony tail revealing her pointed ears and her long bangs were pushed to her left side. She had black eyes, pink lips, and pale skin. Ravens outfit consisted of a tube top that only covered her chest that showed off her toned stomach, a short black skirt with little slits on each side, and heeled black boots that ended below her knees. She also wore big black studs, fingerless gloves that ended below her elbow, two pieces of fabric crisscrossing over her stomach to connect her top and her skirt and held her sword staff in her right hand.

"I'm Turquoise," the next woman said, "and I use an axe when I fight." True to her name, Turquoise had long turquoise colored hair pulled up with black ribbons in long pigtails reviling her pointed ears, her long bangs were parted. She had turquoise colored eyes, pale pink lips, and pale skin. Turquoises outfit consisted of a turquoise colored tank top, ruffled black skirt that ended between her thighs and a long black coat she keeps off of her shoulders. She also wore a black gem necklace, onyx ring, black studs, flat black boots that ended below her knees and her axe strapped to her back.

"Amelia," the next one said, "just like Willow I'm an archer and use hand-to-hand combat." Amelia had long straight black hair, with long parted bangs. She had brown eyes, pink lips, and light brown skin. Amelia's outfit consisted of a pink tank top with gold etchings, dark blue leggings with gold etchings and high heeled black boots that came to below her knees. She also wore fingerless black gloves that went to below her elbow, a gold ring around her head and her bow & arrows strapped to her back.

"I'm Sophie," the next to last warrior said, "and I fight with a Rapier sword and dagger." Sophie had long straight pink hair pulled back with a brown and gold headband reviling her pointed ears. She also had light blue eyes, pale pink lips, and pale pink skin. Sophie's outfit had a brown cap sleeve top with gold edges that showed off her toned stomach, brown paints with gold edges, and high heeled brown boots that ended below her knees. She also wore brown & gold armbands, pink stud earrings and her sword & dagger strapped to her waist.

"Belle," the last warrior said, "I battle with a pair of razor sharp fans and dagger." Belle had long curly brunet hair pulled into a side pony tail reviling her pointed ears and her long bangs were pushed to the left side. She had brown eyes, red lips and pale skin. Belle's outfit consisted of a yellow strapless dress with a ruffled high low skirt, and brown high heeled boots the ended below her knees. She also wore fingerless yellow gloves that ending below her elbows, a mini top hat on her head, yellow stoned necklace, and dagger strapped to her left arm and her fans strapped to her right leg.

"I'm Alice," the next woman said, "and the rest of us are not warriors, we came along to help the wounded for we are healers of our tribe." Alice wore a long white dress under a white robe with a hood, her long wavy blond hair came out of both sides of the hood. She had blue eyes, red lips and pale skin. Alice also wore a white stoned necklace, white flats and carried a leather messenger bag over her left shoulder to carry her medicine and mugic.

"I'm Emma," said the woman to the right of Alice, "Alice's assistant and healer in training." Emma had long wavy maroon colored hair behind her pointed ears and long bangs pushed to the right side. She had emerald eyes, pink lips, and pale skin. Emma's outfit consisted of an off shoulder maroon top with fabric going around each arm and a long maroon colored skirt. She also wore maroon flats, a gold bracelet, and maroon studs.

"Blossoms my name, and we three are triplets." The next woman said, introducing herself and the last two. "Marina, Airial, and I are also healers to training." Blossom, Marina, and Airial looked exactly alike; excepted Blossom had long soft curly pink hair with pink eyes, Marina had long wavy blue hair with blue eyes, and Airial had long wispy white hair with silver eyes. However all three have pale skin and pink lips. They all even had the same outfit as Emma; except Blossom had a pink version, Marina had a blue version, and Airial had a white version.

All the creatures were greatly impressed by the wide array of weapons each of the women had, for they have not seen anything like them before. However one fairy was missing, and Najarin was the first to notice, "I'm amazed by your weapons and your skills malady's, but who is your leader?"

"That would be me." A woman's voice said.

Everyone in the room except the fairy's looked up a saw a shadowy figure kneeling on top of the crystal screen; the figure then jumped into the air and made a summersault before landing on the ground with a thud. When she stood up Takinom was shocked to discover that the fairies leader was none other than the same woman who had saved her!

"YOU!" Takinom yelled, pointing her finger with wide eyes.

"You?" Intress asked, "You mean you've met her already?"

"MET HER!" Takinom continued, "She SAVED me from being killed by two M'arrillian Chieftains!"

All the Creatures gasped including Intress, a whole army couldn't take down one Chieftain and this woman took down TWO all by herself! It was unbelievable! However the leader and the rest of the fairies acted like it was no big deal, like a normal everyday thing.

The red haired leader turned her head to the left and addressed the fairy warriors and healers, "Mount up sisters," she said, "when leave as soon as I'm done talking with Intress and the others!"

As the leader started walking toward Intress, the warriors and healers ran right and started jumping out the Library's opened side windows calling out their goodbyes to Intress and the other Tribal Alliance members.

"Bye Intress!" Turquoise yelled before she jumped out.

"See you all next time!" Emma waved before she too jumped through the open window.

"See you later girls!" Intress waved and called back, other creatures did the same thing.

When the leader was in front of Intress she gave her a warm hug in greeting, then turned towards Takinom and started explaining her self, "Forgive me for not introducing myself at our first encounter Takinom, but your sister Intress asked me not to until we "officially" met here in the Library; however she couldn't have foreseen the M'arrillians attack on Kiru City. I'm glad we were here to help, but I wish we hadn't of met under these circumstances."

"We are eternally grateful for what you and your sisters have done for us madam, but what is your name?" Najarin asked politely.

"My name is Feleena," she said, "I'm the second in command of our tribe." All the creatures except Intress repeated the name wishfully, not believing a beautiful woman like her was kept out of sight for so long.

"Speaking of leaders, where are yours?" Felenna asked with a raised brow, "Intress said they would be here."

Intress cringed and started scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "I'm really sorry Feleena, but that is another unforeseen problem." she said, "About a week ago the Leaders of our Tribes decided to have a meeting with each other in Underworld City, something I was not aware of until yesterday and by then it was too late to send a message about it before your party started traveling here. But they will return here to Kiru City in three days."

Feleena smiled and shrugged her shoulders in understanding, "Oh that's alright," she said, "I'll just comeback and meet them then in the castles Meeting Hall like we first planned."

Intress nodded grateful Feleena understood, "Takinom and I will make sure their all there, and that it will be a surprise." Giving Feleena a wink causing the both of them to laugh out loud.

While the creatures were talking amongst themselves, Feleena heard rustlings noises coming from the nearby blue curtain hanging on the left wall. She caught whispers of what sounded like young kids saying, "Peyton move over I can't breathe!" and "Will you please get off my foot!" Feleena could tell they were trying to be quite, but a fairies hearing was very sensitive.

Feleena walked over to where it was hanging and fast as lightning moved the curtain out of the way and was shocked to find four humans hiding behind it; who looked like they were caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

Feleena just smiled at them and said, "Hey Intress," she called out, "it looks like you have some eavesdroppers over here!"

"WHAT!" Intress said, coming over with a furious look on her face. When she came over Intress easily recognized one of the humans, "Tom!" she said shocked.

"Um, hi Intress." Tom said with a nervous smile on his face giving the feline Overworlder a nervous wave, the other three chaotic players did the same.

Other creatures heard the commotion and also came over including Takinom and Najarin. "You four I should have known." Najarin said shaking his head.

"Kaz, how did you and your friends get in here?" Takinom asked with an angry but confused look on her face.

Before the four humans could answer a furry red face popped out from on top of Toms head, "Meeko!" Feleena said surprised.

Meeko jumped from Toms head to his mistresses waiting arms and started purring when he landed. "So you lead them here." Feleena said. "Why am I not surprised, you've always liked to make new friends." she continued, "I'm guessing you used the Libraries secret back door?" Meeko nodded his head and smiled.

"I should have known Meeko would use that," Intress said with a face palm, "he was with us when I gave you the tour of Kiru City."

"Is he yours?" Sara asked curious.

"Yes," Feleena said, "this is Meeko he's a rainbow panda, my tribe keeps them as pets. You four must be Tom, Sara, Kaz and Peyton the Chaotic players Intress told me about."

"Yeah, we saw your sisters kick the M'arrillians butt and we wanted to find out who you were!" Peyton said punching the air for effect.

"And that's when Meeko found us, he led us to where the Libraries back door was and that's how we were able to sneak in!" Kaz continued.

"Well that's all well and fun, but now it's time for you four to port back to Chaotic, we don't need other Chaotic players getting wind of this!" Intress exclaimed.

However Feleena had other ideas. "Hold on Intress," she said putting a hand on the Overworlders left shoulder, "they went to all the trouble to meet me and my sister's, so that at least entitles them to hear more."

"But-" Intress started unsure.

"I know you're concerned about my family's safety and I appreciate it," Feleena said, "but it's my secret and I'll decide who can and can't hear it. If these four were just some random chaotic players I wouldn't allow them to stay, but from what you've told me about them, I believe they can be trusted."

Intress nodded her head, "All right, if that's really what you want to do Feleena."

Feleena took her hand off Intress's shoulder and addressed the four humans. "You four may stay, but first you must promise me one thing."

"Anything, just name it!" Tom said with excitement in his eyes.

"You must promise not to tell anyone about what you hear in this room today, it must be you're secret and yours alone to keep. Because if you do I will be very upset and you don't want to see me angry." Feleena warned in a deep voice.

"We promise not to tell anyone!" Sara said and the others nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good." Feleena said, her voice softening. "Now I think it's time I told everyone about the history of my tribe and why we've been hidden for so long."

Feleena and the rest of the creatures walked back over to where they were before in front of the crystal screen and our four chaotic players stood next to Takinom and Intress. Meeko sat on the floor on Feleena's right side while his mistress talked.

"You are probably asking what tribe my sister's and I belong to, the Overworlders or the Underworlders; but the truth is that we belong to neither but a whole different tribe altogether." Feleena began.

The creatures in the room whispering among themselves, confused by what Feleena was talking about. Our four chaotic players turned to look at each other with questioning eyes.

Feleena continued when the talking subsided, "You all know of the legend of the mysterious unnamed sixth tribe that lived in harmony countless ages ago alongside the Overworlders, Underworlders, Danians, Mipedians, and M'arrillians. Well I'm here to tell you that those legends are real and that my sister's and I are members of that tribe, the Fairy Tribe."

Every creature in the room gasped with wide eyes and shocked looks on their faces, the humans more so.

Feleena raised her hand to quiet the room, "If you would allow me to continue I will tell you why we disappeared so long ago." The creatures went silent, and allowed her to explain.

"It was Perims Golden Age all of the tribes lived side-by-side in peace; including the Fairy Tribe, before the M'arrillians sealed themselves behind the doors of the deep mines." Feleena began. "My people were considered the most beautiful and wisest among the six tribes, using our skills to heal and teach others. However, we were not known for our warriors, at the time my people didn't know even the most basic combat skills and that's what made us perfect targets for Hell Hounds."

"Hell Hounds?" Kaz said with a terrified look on his face.

"I don't like the sound of that." Peyton said with a nervous voice.

"Hell Hounds are a race of hellish creatures that feed on magic; mainly fairy magic, because they say when you kill a fairy you inherit her powers and these beasts knew it. Many of my ancestors were mercilessly murdered by these monsters by the hundreds if not thousands; the fairy's leader at the time my great grandmother begged the other five tribe leaders to help us and of course they agreed." Feleena continued.

"And so a yearlong war against the Hell Hounds and the Five Tribes began; my tribe calls it the Time of Blood because even though many Hell Hounds were killed, almost twice as many tribe warriors perished as well. Rather than cause any more death in our defense, my great grandmother decided to take the remaining members of my tribe somewhere they would be safe from being hunted and hoped the Hell Hounds would follow, leaving the other Five Tribes alone. Your leaders tried to convince my great grandmother to stay but her mind was made up. The Five Tribe leaders at the time were the only creatures my great grandmother told about where they were going, and they promised they would keep our secret, going as far as erase any trace of the fairy's existence from Perims history itself. Our people's location would be a secret your leaders would ultimately take to their graves." Feleena concluded

Tom, Sara, Kaz and Peyton looked like the floor had given out right under them the creatures even more so, even Najarin looked like he was dumfounded.

Takinom was the first to come out of the shock, "What about the Hell Hounds you were running away from, what happened to them?" she asked.

Feleena suddenly had a faraway look face and looked like she was about to cry, "Just like my great grandmother predicted the Hell Hounds followed us, but she was ready for them. To insure the Hell Hounds would never harm us or anyone else again, my great grandmother casted a powerful spell and sealed them all away in a dimensional prison for all eternity. After that she casted another spell and made our homeland where we would be safe forever." She then clenched her fist, "But both of the spells came with a price; my great grandmother sacrificed her life to give us our home and freedom. I was only 5,000 years old when she died but I remember it all like it was yesterday."

Feleena unclenched her fist when she finished everyone else had mournful looks, understanding her pain. But the mood was broken when Tom shouted, "What minute, are you saying you were THERE, that's impossible that would make you like 25,000 years old!" waving his arms and jumping around for effect.

Feleena looked over at him with a sly smile, "Well yes." she said.

Tom stopped moving and he and the other three chaotic players looked at her with mouths hung opened like a bunch of idiots. "You look amazing." Tom said after picking his jaw off the ground, "Very much so." Sara commented with the same look on her face.

Feleena giggled at the humans' hysterics causing all four to blush, the boys more so. "Fairies can live a very long time Tom; a year for you is like a thousand years to us." Feleena explained.

"So you guys are like immortal?" Peyton asked

"That's a very good question Peyton," Feleena said, "it's true that we can't die of old age, but that doesn't mean we can't die of sickness or injury, we do have are susceptibilities; so I wouldn't say were immortal."

The chaotic players nodded their heads in understanding, but was still surprised.

"So why now do you chose to reveal yourselves to Perim?" Najarin asked. All the other creatures had the same question in their eyes.

"It was not by own choosing," Feleena said, "about a year ago, the Hell Hounds somehow broke out of their prison and started entering our homeland; luckily we have been able to fend them off because I taught myself how to fight and trained a number of my sisters as well. Around the same time as the Hell Hounds escape, the portal leading to Perim opened. No one knows how or why both doors suddenly opened up, because my great grandmother made sure they never would. But they did and we've always been told stories about Perim and I was the only one of my tribe brave enough to venter beyond the portals entrance. It was during one of those explorations when I came across Intress near the Forest of Life, that's how we first met."

"That is correct." Intress confirmed

"This is all quite extraordinary milady, a very amazing story." Najarin said.

"I can understand if none of you believe me, but I want you all to know that my people only wants peace with the four tribes of Perim and that you would allow me to explore your tribe's homelands. In return, if you can be trusted, you can come see mine." Feleena said.

Everyone talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, then Najarin walked to Feleena and put a hand on her left shoulder, speaking for the whole Alliance. "It's because of you and your sisters that we are all still alive this day, so that proves the Fairy Tribe has no ill intent and that you are worthy to be called our friend. You may explore our Tribes with our blessing." Causing the entire room to rejoice and cheer.

Feleena smiled broadly as Najarin took his hand off her shoulder, she then bowed to everyone in gratitude. "Thank you all for your blessing, but I still want to get your leaders approval before I do anything so I will return here to Kiru City to meet with them." Feleena said.

The Tribal Alliance all nodded in understanding. When the creatures dispersed to talk to each other about what they just heard; Feleena then walked to where Intress, Takinom and the four chaotic players had been standing the entire meeting.

Feleena walked towards and stood in front of Intress and said, "Its time me and my sisters left Intress," she said, "I want to get home before it gets dark."

"I understand," Intress said, "Takinom and I will walk you out."

Feleena stopped for a moment and called out, "Come Meeko!" the furry creature came running to his mistresses side obediently.

"Hey Intress can we come too?" Tom asked with hopeful eyes.

Intress looked at Feleena and she nodded, "It you want to." Intress said.

Tom, Sara, Kaz, and Peyton followed close behind as Takinom and Intress lead Feleena and Meeko to the Libraries front porch. When they were outside, they saw all the other Fairies already mounted up in the courtyard ready to go on horses in a wide variety of colors; including pink, blue, and green.

"Do you need us to give you a ride to the courtyard Feleena?" Intress asked.

Feleena raised her hand and shook her head, "That won't be necessary Intress, I have my own ride."

Feleena then raised two fingers to her lips at let out an air splitting whistle. Then out of nowhere a ball of fire came running and stopped right in front of them. Out of the flames came a huge flaming red stallion rearing and pawing the air, showcasing how strong he was. The stallion had huge dark eyes, a white stripe down his face and four white hooves, his mane and tail flew in the wind like crackling fire. He wore a brown saddle on his back and bridle around his head.

Feleena walked to the stallion; rubbing his forehead and whispered soothing words, calming him down almost immediately. Intress, Takinom, and the four chaotic players stared at the amazing animal, never seeing anything like him before.

"This is Flame, my beloved steed. Don't worry he's not mean he just likes to show off." Feleena said. Flame snorted and bobbed his head in agreement.

"He's beautiful…" Sara said in awe.

"Thank you." Feleena responded as she mounted, Meeko climbed up Flames tail and sat right behind Feleena in the saddle.

"I shall return in three days Intress." Feleena said, the feline warrior nodded in her direction. "It was a pleasure to meet you Takinom, I hope we cross paths again soon." Takinom smiled and also nodded her head to the red warrior. "I look forward to seeing you four again and remember your promise." She said to the four humans. The chaotic players too smiled and nodded their heads.

"We won't forget." Tom said. Feleena smiled and nodded to them.

"Farwell!" Feleena called waving goodbye as she turned Flame towards the courtyard. The stallion reared once more and galloped forward. Meeko also waved goodbye from the back of the saddle with a huge cute smile on his face.

When Flame galloped past the other warriors at the courtyard, Feleena shouted out, "Let's move!" in a commending voice. The Fairy warriors urged their mounts and galloped after Feleena following her out of Kiru City.

As they continued to gallop home Alice brought her palomino mount to the left side of Flame. "They seem to be honorable creatures." Alice said to Feleena.

"But can they be trusted?" Amelia asked, on the right side of Flame galloping on her brown mount.

"Done worry about that sisters," Feleena said, reassuring them, "I'll be the judge of that."

"We trust you judgment big sis," Turquoise said galloping behind on a turquoise colored mount, "you always knew if someone could be trusted."

"If it means keeping my family safe, I'd do anything." Feleena said, giving her sisters loving smiles and they smiled back in return, as they continued the journey home.

Back at the library, Intress and Takinom went back inside, but the four chaotic players stayed on the front porch. "Wow…" Kaz began

"Can you believe that really happened, we've just met the warriors of the sixth tribe!" Sara exclaimed with excitement on her face.

"I can't wait to tell everyone when we get back to Chaotic!" Peyton said pulling out his scanner.

"Wait Peyton," Tom said putting a hand on Peyton's arm, "we promised Feleena we wouldn't tell anyone, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a minute." Peyton said realizing what he almost did.

"Remember, when we port back this has to be our secret, no one else can know." Tom said to everyone with a serious face.

"Right!" Sara, Kaz and Peyton said in unison. Everyone then ported back to Chaotic each silently promising not to reveal Feleena's secret.

 **A/N** **: Phew! That chapter was the longest I've ever written no lie, it's over 12 pages and over 6,070 words, for goodness sake! But I'm very happy with, however I want to hear what you guys think about this chapter or about this story in general. Until next time!**


	3. Meeting the Tribe Leaders

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Just the warn you it won't be as long as the other chapters but an important meeting and an evil plot will take place in it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including it characters, the TV show, or the card game, I only own my main characters and this plot.**

In exactly three days' time the Six Tribe Leaders returned to Kiru City just as Intress said they would. But when they arrived they were shocked at the sight of the damage to the city and when they found out that it was because of the M'arrillians surprised ambush, all Six Leaders were absolutely livid!

Maxxor and Chaor were the angriest out of the group and it toke both Intress and Takinom almost two hours to calm them down. When they were still enough to listen, Intress and Takinom told them about the group of warrior women that came to the Tribes aid; that got the Six Leaders attention, Intress and Takinom didn't go into great detail about who they were but they said that there leader wanted to meet them that night in the Meeting Hall in Maxxor's Palace.

That's where they all currently were; Maxxor, Chaor, King Theb-Saar, Crown Prince Iflar, Prince Mudeenu and Odu-Bathax, were sitting around the conference table while Intress and Takinom were standing behind their Tribe Leaders. The sun had just now set outside the rooms three windows on the west wall and the only source of light in the room was the candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the long wooden table, making the far walls a bit dark. The only free seat in the room was at the very end of the table were Feleena would sit when she arrived.

"Are you sure you can't tell us anything more about this woman Intress?" Maxxor asked his second in command.

"No Maxxor," Intress said shaking her head, "she wanted to tell you everything herself."

"Sounds like a very in depended women," King Theb-Saar said while scratching his chin with a talon, "I can't wait to meet her."

"She can be a bit of a wild one at times, but that's what makes her a great warrior." Intress said.

"Why thank you Intress, that means a lot to hear you say that." said a woman's voice.

Everyone turned towards the voice and saw a shadowy figure leaning up against the wall beside the middle window with their arms crossed and left leg propped up against the wall in a lazy manner.

"Is that you Feleena?" Intress asked.

"It's me Intress," Feleena said walking towards the table, "sorry it took me so long to get here I came across a little roadblock."

All the leaders gasped except Intress and Takinom when Feleena came into the light, for they had never seen such a beautiful woman before.

"What kind of roadblock?" Intress asked with a confused tone and a raised brow, breaking the silence.

"You're front door was locked, so I had the climb up the castle wall!" Feleena exclaimed thrusting her thumb towards the window.

"Are you nuts?!" Intress screeched, "That's like a twenty story's drop!"

"Yeah I nearly fell, twice, but I got here didn't I?" Feleena asked.

Intress just grumbled and shook her head as Feleena walked to the empty chair at the end of the table, passing by the three Mipedian Leaders who, like the rest of the male creatures, just watched Feleena like they were hypnotized. Before she sat down Feleena removed her sword from her waist and lopped the strap on her chairs backrest.

"Sorry I kept you gentlemen waiting so long," Feleena said as she finally sat down in a chair, "but now that I'm here, I'll begin by answering some questions you might have before I tell you about my Tribe."

"Not to be rude madam," Chaor said with a gleam in his eye, "but you don't strike me as the leader type."

"Be careful Chaor antagonizing me is like playing with fire, and you usually get burned." Feleena said in a snarky tone but with a smile. Chaor didn't respond but just smirked and nodded in her direction.

"She saved me from being killed by two M'arrillian Chieftains Chaor, I owe her my life." Takinom told her Leader.

"What?" Chaor asked shocked, as were the rest of the leaders.

"If you would allow me to explain," Feleena started getting the Leaders attention again, "Takinom was ambushed by Rath'tab and Ihun'kalin it was a miracle I was able to get there in time, and let's just say you won't be hearing from them ever again."

"You killed them all by yourself?" Maxxor asked disbelieved.

"It's true she did," Takinom answered, "I watched it all with my own two eyes."

The Leaders were silent for a moment as they tried to fathom one warrior taking down two powerful chieftains.

"That is quite incredible malady," Odu-Bathax said genuinely impressed, "you must have had a great teacher."

"I didn't actually," Feleena said catching the Leaders by surprise, "I pretty much taught myself everything I know and then I taught my sisters as well."

"Very impressive," Theb-Saar said, "independent, strong-willed, feisty; I respect those quality's in a woman. Truly none of us have met a woman quite like you Feleena."

"You'll never meet another woman like me dear Theb-Saar, I'm quite unique." Feleena said giving the Mipedian King a wink, causing him to blush scarlet.

"Indeed you are, as is that sword of yours, I've never seen anything like it." Iflar complemented, looking at the sword on Feleena's backrest.

"Thank you it's a one handed long sword, I'm the only one of my Tribe that uses one." Feleena answered him.

"Could you tell us more about your Tribe?" Mudeenu asked, "Intress wouldn't tell us anything."

"That's because I asked her not to, I waited you to hear everything straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak." Feleena said, "And to tell you about my tribe I need to go back to the very beginning…"

Feleena then began telling the Leaders about the history of her tribe, exactly the same way as she told it to the Tribal Alliance just three days ago. The Six Leaders gave Feleena their complete attention as she told her tale and they were astounded by everything when she finally finished.

"Incredible…" Maxxor said shaking his head in a shocked tone.

"All these years and we had no idea you existed." Chaor continued.

"If you don't believe me I understand," Feleena said, "It's a lot to absorb in a short amount of time."

The Leaders looked at each other and smiled but it was Maxxor who spoke, "We believe you."

"You do?!" Feleena said with a dumfounded look on her face, "For all you know I could have made all this up!"

Mudeenu chuckled at Feleenas antics, "It's true if you had just waltz in here at told us that story, we would have thought that." he said.

"But after what you and your sisters did for our Tribes is enough for us to believe you." Theb-Saar said.

"Plus your friends with Chaor and I's closest advisers, that's enough to make us trust you." Maxxor said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Feleena said as she bowed with a smile on her face.

"Is it true you will take us to your Tribes Homeland after you've seen ours?" Chaor asked.

"Yes Chaor, I want to make curtain you all can be trusted; after all my family's safety is my top priority and I don't trust easily." Feleena said in a serious tone.

"She's right, it even toke _me_ a long time to gain her trust." Intress said.

"And you have to prove that your _worthy_ of my trust." Feleena explained.

"That's understandable," Maxxor said standing up, the other Leaders followed his example, "being isolated for so long would make anyone suspicious, but we'll do our best to prove we can be trusted."

"I don't doubt that," Feleena said standing up also, "but just remember it's going to take a lot of convincing to sway me."

"Sounds like a challenge." Odu-Bathax said with a smirk.

"But I'm not the prize," Feleena said with a flirtatious smile while strapping her sword back around her waist, "and I never with be, remember that."

All the Leaders just grinned at her from ear to ear. Intress and Takinom looked at each other and slapped foreheads, now they were going to have to beat all the Leaders off with a stick to keep them away form Feleena!

"We'll escort you back downstairs." Maxxor said offering his arm to Feleena and Chaor materialized on her left side, doing the same thing.

Feleena chuckled and rolled her eyes but took their arms none the less. She, Maxxor and Chaor lead the way while the other Four Leaders, Intress and Takinom followed close behind. The whole way back to the castles front door was silent; all the male creatures just couldn't take their eyes off the red headed beauty standing before them and greatly admired her courage for coming all the way here to make an alliance and maybe even the possibility of lifelong friendship.

When the group exited the castle and made it outside, everything was dark since it was almost midnight. Feleena then freed her arms let out another air splitting whistle. A glowing ball of fire then came running and stopped right in front of them, out of the fire came Feleena's horse Flame, rearing and demonstrating his strength once more.

The gorgeous red horse smoldered and glowed like fire, making him stand out in the night's darkness. The Six Leaders stared at the powerful animal, just as beautiful as his rider and mistress. Feleena climbed into the saddle and grabbed the reins steadying the frisky stallion immediately.

"It's been a great honor meeting you all," Feleena said bowing to the leaders, "I'll return in one week to explore more of Kiru City and I'll stay for another week. Then go on the Mipedians capital, then the Underworlds and finally the Danians; staying the same amount of time for each, to test for credibility."

The Leaders then smiled and bowed back to her in understanding.

"I'll see you later Intress, and you too Takinom." Feleena said to the two women.

Intress and Takinom just nodded and smiled at the red head.

"Farewell!" Feleena called and waved as she kicked Flame forward galloping down the streets and out of the city back home.

"What a woman!" Chaor exclaimed when Feleena was out of view, and the other Leaders couldn't help but agree with goofy smiles and gaga eyes on their faces.

"She's an interesting one that's for sure." Maxxor said.

"This is going to be an interesting few weeks getting to know her better." Iflar said with a sly look on his face as the Leaders went back inside the castle, leaving Intress and Takinom alone.

Intress and Takinom just looked at each other and said, "Oh great." at the same time with dread.

Meanwhile someone was planning something evil in a dark and dangerous place. You could tell that no one who lived there had an ounce of good in them. Everything around you was dead, as if the very life force was drained away by someone or something.

A dark cloaked figure stood in the middle of a barren forest, talking to a huge shadowy beast that could only be described as hellish.

"Your plan failed," the beast said in a rough and booming voice, "you said the M'arrillians could easily defeat the Four Tribes as they did so before but they were all destroyed, even with the strengthening mugic you gave them!"

"Patience's my friend the plan wasn't a total loss." said the cloaked figure in a feminine voice; but it had a cold edge to it, like it could cut you down to the very soul.

"What do you mean?" the beast asked with interest.

"Even if the Four Tribes weren't destroyed, I was able to see how powerful my Tribe mates really are and once I destroy them from the inside, Perim and the Fairy Realms will be mine!" the cloaked figure exclaimed as she let out a loud cackle that would send a shiver down anyone's spine.

 **A/N** **: Ah Oh, sounds like troubles coming but not for a while I promise! Before I leave I want to tell you a little fun fact about my main characters name. The name "Feleena" is actually the title of an old country song sung by Marty Robbins. The song "Feleena" and its two companion songs "El Paso" and "El Paso City" are songs that I would highly recommend to anyone who loves old country songs that tell a story. Another fun fact is "Feleena" is the name of the Spanish maiden the song is about and even though "Feleena" is a Spanish Woman's name its actually Latin in origin meaning lucky; cat-like.**


	4. Week In Kiru City

**A/N** **: Ok everyone, here's the rundown of what's going to happen in the next four chapters. Feleena will be spending a week exploring each of the tribes capitals and you probably know which ones they are; they will go in this order, Overworld, Mipedian, Underworld and Danian. I won't do them in parts so I'm going to try and give each city one whole chapter, so it might take me awhile to get chapters out on this story just to give you a heads up.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game I only own my main character and this plot.**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Overworld Capital of Kiru City and everything was now starting to get back to normal after the M'arrillians attack. The city was bustling with Overworld Citizens shopping or walking around, even chaotic players themselves could be seen trying to find something valuable to scan.

However just outside Kiru City's gates a group of five Overworld warriors were on lookout, waiting for a certain redhead woman to arrive.

"What do you think she's like?" Katarin, a ram-like female warrior, asked her companions.

"Who knows," Lomma, a gazelle-like female warrior, said with a shrug, "but Intress says she's nice enough."

"I just can't wait to meet her," Aggroar, a lizard-like with blue skin and white hair, said with a smug look on his face, "they say she's quite the looker."

"Just remember why we're here Aggroar," Lomma told the strategist in annoyance, "Intress asked us to escort the woman to Maxxor's Palace, that's all."

"Lomma's right." Attacat, a panther-like warrior, said, "We're here to greet her, not flirt with her."

"But it's still quite amazing that a whole tribe was hidden away for so long, don't you think?" Wytod, an elk-like warrior, asked.

"It is, it came as a huge shock to everyone, but let's not be noisy and ask a lot of questions alright?" Katarin said, to not just Wytod but the entire group.

"I think I see something!" Lomma shouted, getting the groups attention as she looked towards the distance.

Katarin put on her Scout's Monocular to see who was coming, what she saw was a flaming red horse and red haired woman galloping swiftly towards the city. "Looks like it's her." she confirmed.

Just as the words left Katarin's mouth; the red horse and rider came to a skidding halt in front of them, creating a cloud of dust that made all five Overworlds to cough uncontrollably.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" said a woman's voice as the dust started to clear.

When the five creatures managed to get the dust out of their eyes, they were able to get a good look at the woman that Intress had told them about. What they saw made their eyes bulge out of their sockets, for they had never seen anything quite as stunning in their entire lives.

"Forgive the dust treatment I just gave you," Feleena said with an apologetic tone, "I was trying to get here in a hurry."

Katarin was the first to regain her tongue, "Oh no, that's alright!" she said, waving a hand in front of her with a friendly smile, "It's a long trip from the Forest of Life, so we understand."

Feleena then dismounted, but held on to Flames reins securely. "Intress didn't tell me she had an escort waiting for me." she said with a raised brow.

"Yes, Intress wanted to make sure you got to Maxxor's Palace safely, the streets can look very different in the day time." Katarin explained.

"I understand." Feleena said with a nod.

"Jeeze we're rude!" Katarin said as gave her forehead a slap, "Please allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Katarin and this is Lomma, Attacat, Wytod…" she said pointing to each creature but before she could say the last name, Aggroar seemed to materialized in front of Feleena as he took her hand. "…and that's Aggroar." Katarin finished with a groan.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance milady." Aggroar said in a flirtatious voice as he kissed Feleena's hand.

"Ignore Aggroar, he acts like he's never seen a woman before." Attacat told Feleena in an equally annoyed tone while rolling his eyes.

"May we ask what your name is madam?" Wytod asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"My name is Feleena." The red head told the group as she dipped her head slightly in a friendly manner.

All three male creatures repeated the name wishfully with delirious looks on their faces, thinking the name was just as beautiful as Feleena is.

"Feleena huh? That's an interesting name." Lomma commented as she removed Aggoars hand from the red heads by slapping it away.

"It's an old name that means _Girl on Fire_ in my Tribe." Feleena explained, which made the Overworlders "oh" at the same time in understanding.

"Shall we be going?" Attacat said, motioning towards Kiru City, "We don't want to keep Intress waiting." Prompting the other Overworlders and Feleena, who lead Flame, through the city's gates.

The walk to Maxxor's Palace was a bit quiet expect a few citizens who gawked at the red head woman as she walked past, admiring her beauty.

"Ok, I got to ask you." Lomma whispered to Feleena who was walking beside her, "Do all creatures act like this around you?"

Feleena giggled whole heartily before she answered, "Apparently so but just in Perim, my sister's and I don't get that kind of attention in the Fairy Realms."

"What do you mean?" Lomma asked curious.

"We are a Tribe made up of only women," Feleena explained, "it has always been that way since the very beginning, not one male was ever born into the Fairy Tribe."

"That's amazing!" Lomma said shocked, but was greatly impressed.

Before they knew it the group had arrived at the palaces steppes, " _Katarin was right_ ," Feleena thought as she craned her neck as she stared at the huge structure, " _Kiru City does look a lot different in the day time, I can't wait to see more of it_."

"I'm afraid we must take are leave of you milady," Wytod said addressing Feleena, "we are all needed back at the Overworld Barracks, but I hope we will see you there before you leave."

"Count on it." Feleena said smiling, giving the warrior a wink causing him to blush scarlet under his beard.

"Allow me to take you're horse to the Stables for you Feleena," Katarin offered, "we have a stall already prepared for him."

"Thank you very much." Feleena said grateful before she addressed her horse. "Be on your best behavior," Feleena told Flame, "we're guest here, and I don't want you causing any problems for the creatures who'll be looking after you."

Flame, understanding Feleena's words, snorted and bobbed his head in understand.

"Flame can act up sometimes," Feleena told Katarin as she handed over the reins, "if he does, just tell the Stables grooms to come get me."

"I'll let them know." Katarin said, "Intress has been overseeing a shipment of new weapons to the Overworld Arsenal, but she should be back real soon."

"Maybe I should stay with you until Intress gets back." Aggroar said with a charming smile on his face, slithering his way to Feleena's side.

"Not on your life!" Attacat said, grabbing the blue Overworlder by his white mane and started dragging an unhappy Aggroar back to the Barracks. All the other creatures waved their goodbyes to Feleena until they were out of sight. However when nobody was looking Meeko, who stowed away in Flames saddle bag, jumped out and started bounding towards his mistress.

"Meeko!" Feleena exclaimed shocked, when she caught sight of her pet when he stopped and sat down in front of her. "I thought I told you to stay at home!" Feleena scolded with hands on her hips, causing the red Rainbow Lemur to whimper pitifully while giving her a big pair of puppy eyes.

Feleena just smiled in defeat and shook her head. "But I should have known you would do something like that, you have done it before. So you want to join me and explore the tribes city's?" she asked her pet. Meeko perked up immediately, smiling and wagging his fluffy tail in delight.

"Alright then." Feleena said with a smile, she then turned towards the castle again. "Well, no use standing outside in the heat, let's just wait for Intress in the Castle until she's done." Meeko just barked and followed Feleena up the steps obediently.

When they reached the top of the stone steps, Feleena and Meeko was met by two Overworld Guards standing in front of the door.

"I'm a friend of Intress," Feleena told the guards when she was in front to them, "may I wait for her inside?"

"Of course madam." One of the Guards said as they both opened the doors for her.

"Thank you." Feleena said as she walked through the doors with Meeko following close behind. The two Guards turned round and watch her go inside, not believing a lovely woman like her was a friend of Intress.

The Palaces front wing was decorated almost exactly like an old medieval castle, with four huge stone and wooden staircases leading to different floors. Feleena decided not to go exploring without Intress present, so she found a cushioned bench to sit on for a few minutes before Intress arrived. Meeko jumped onto Feleena's lap and curled his tail around his body for a little power nap.

Not 30 minutes later, the twin doors opened up to Intress walking quickly towards them. Meeko woke up and jumped off Feleena's lap so she could stand to greet her friend.

"I am so sorry for the wait!" Intress said apologetically when she reached the red head, giving her a quick hug, "As soon as I was able leave I came over as fast as I could."

"Don't worry about that Intress," Feleena said waving it off, "I needed to rest for a minute after that long ride anyway, Meeko as well." looking down at her beloved companion.

"I thought you weren't going to bring him?" Intress said with a raised brow confused.

"Meeko decided to not listen and snuck into Flames saddle bag before I left, and didn't know until I got here, so I guess he's staying!" Feleena said with a laugh.

"Well at least you have a traveling companion now!" Intress said with a chuckle in her voice.

"And thank you for my escort Intress, I probably wouldn't have made it here on my own." Feleena said with a smile in gratitude.

"No problem, when I found out I had that assignment to do in the Arsenal I asked those five to do that. Believe it or not Kiru Cities streets can get pretty confusing if you don't know where you're going and since you've only been here after dark I thought it would be a good idea." Intress explained.

"The Castles beautiful…" Feleena said changing the subject as she looked around.

"It is isn't it?" Intress said admiring the Castle as well, "Maxxor's family has lived here for generations since the city was "officially" built; took almost three years from what I'm told."

"Wow!" Feleena said impressed.

"Shall I gave you a tour before I show you your room?" Intress asked.

"I would love that thank you!" Feleena said excitedly.

Intress lead the way with Feleena and Meeko following not far behind. Feleena discovered that even though the Palace looked big on the outside, it really wasn't; most of the lower floors housed the guest chambers, dining hall, reading rooms, the kitchen, servant's quarters, wash rooms, and bath houses. The upper floors were mainly used by Maxxor only; including his study, the meeting hall, and his chambers.

After 2 hours of walking around Feleena was now really tired, she even started yawning!

"Sounds like someone needs could use some sleep!" Intress said with amusement.

"Yeah, I'm more tired than I thought I was." Feleena said drowsily.

"We pretty must finished the tour anyway, I'll go ahead and show you to your room." Intress said.

Intress lead Feleena and Meeko to the guest chambers on the fifth floor, and took them to one of the larger rooms where Feleena would be sleeping in. All the walls and the ceiling were stalk white that sparkled in the sun light. The room had a queen size bed with wooden stained head and foot boards. It also had four large pillars suspending a red velvet canopy including curtains trimmed with thick gold thread, hanging down that could be moved if Feleena wanted some privacy, the bed sheets were white but the comforter, bed skirt, and pillow cases were red. Next to the left side of the bed was a small round wooden table with a glass oil lamp for light. The only window in the room was a huge bay window on the opposite wall in front of the door with white silk curtains hanging down. Next to the wall in front of the bed on the left side was a small five drawer wooden credenza, intricately carved, with a large round mirror and a white cushioned stool so Feleena can do her hair if she wanted to. On the right side of the wall was a huge walk-in closet with white sliding doors. Inside was a large assortment of clothes and shoes Feleena can change into.

"All this is for me?!" Feleena said shocked.

"Maxxor made sure you would get the best guest room the Castle had. I told him you said you would be fine in a smaller room, but he insisted on this one." Intress explained.

"We'll that's very nice of him." Feleena said as she sat down on the bed, Meeko also jumped up and curled up next to her. "Speaking of Maxxor, where is he?" she ask.

"He's observing troop training at the Overworld Barracks, but he will join us for dinner later. I'll go ahead and let you two get some rest, one of the maids will come and tell you when dinners ready." Intress said closing the door behind her.

When Feleena and Meeko were alone, she turn to her pet and said, "Better get to sleeping huh boy?" Meeko just yawned in response as Feleena took off her heeled boots, sword, and her headdress and put them on or next to the bedside table. When Feleena's head hit the pillow she was fast asleep with Meeko right next to her.

They were then woken up to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" Feleena asked as she sat up in bed.

"Your wakeup call Miss." a young woman's voice said.

Feleena then jumped out of bed and open the door to reveal three maids standing in the door way. "Good evening Miss," a female light brown Pomeranian creature with brown eyes said as she made a little curtsy, "my name is Zelda and my companions and I will be your ladies-in-waiting while you're here; that's Augusta and Persis. Augusta looked like a female gray squirrel with blue eyes and Persis looked like a water deer with big black eyes. All three of them were wearing white maid's robes and were bare foot.

"Well hi, sorry I didn't know I would have my own personal maids." Feleena said confused.

"Maxxor wanted to make sure all of your necessities would be taken care of during you're stay Miss, do you mind if we come in?" Zelda asked.

"Of course." Feleena said motioning the three girls inside.

When all three girls came into the room they stood in a single file line at the foot of the bed; with Zelda at the left, Augusta in the middle and Persis on the right.

"What would you like for us to do first Miss?" Zelda asked.

That question made Feleena a little uncomfortable; she has never liked just ordering people around, not even her sister's and she was their second-in-command!

"Well-" Feleena started a little nervous, "there's one thing you can do."

"Yes Miss?" Zelda asked.

"You can stop calling me _Miss_ ," Feleena said in disgust, "I don't allow anyone to call me that, not even my sisters, so just call me by my first name, Feleena."

The three Maids looked shocked for a moment as they looked at one another, as Feleena continued, "And instead of calling you my _ladies-in-waiting_ I'll call you all by you first names, because I do that with all my friends." she said with a smile.

All the Maids we touched as they smiled and nodded back to her in understanding. "We would like that very much, Feleena." Augusta said smiling happily, as Zelda and Persis did the same.

Just then Meeko jumped on to Feleena's shoulder surprising the Maids, "Aw he's so cute! Is he your pet Feleena?" Persis asked as all three girls came over and started patting him, making Meeko purr in delight.

"Yes that's Meeko, he'll be joining me on my journey, but he wasn't supposed to at first." Feleena said smiling.

"Now girls we need to focus here, we still have a job to do!" Zeleda said to her companions catching their attention, "Feleena our first task is to get you ready for dinner is there anything else you would like us to do?" she asked the red head.

"Well Meeko could use a bath." Feleena said, causing the little puff balls eyes to bulge out in horror!

"I'll take him to the bath houses and have him clean as a whistle for you." Persis offered taking a struggling Meeko from Feleena's shoulder. "We'll be right back!" Persis called as she and Meeko left the room.

"Oh boy! I hope Meeko doesn't give her too much trouble!" Feleena said worriedly.

"Don't worry Feleena, Persis is an expert on bathing pets, she'll be fine." Augusta assured her.

"Now it's time for us to get you ready!" Zelda said rushing to the closet with Augusta following close behind. Zelda opened the sliding doors and started pulling out outfits for Feleena. The said red head just walking over to the bed and sat down while shaking her head, chuckling, Feleena's sisters always did this back home, wanting to make sure she would wear the prettiest dress.

"What do you think of this one?" Zelda asked as she held up a red halter dress with long flowing fabric.

Feleena scrunched up her face and shook her head. "Sorry, not a big fan." Feleena said.

"Yeah, me neither." Zelda said with a shrug as she went back into the closet.

"How about this one?" Augusta asked holding up a red short sweet-heart neckline dress.

"Uh, I don't think I want to show that much skin." Feleena said in a worried tone.

Augusta than went back into that closet to find another one. After a few minutes Feleena heard both Zelda and Augusta squeal excitedly about something. They both came out holding a dress that was perfect.

"This would look stunning on you." Zelda said with enthusiasm, and Augusta nodded excitedly.

They held up a red flowy back-less long sleeve dress with a long train.

Feleena stood up and walked over to the dress to get a better look at it. "Wow, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"You must try it on, we'll wait outside while you change." Zelda said as she and Augusta left the room and closed the door behind them. Feleena stripped out of her warriors clothes and put the dress on. Needless to say the dress looked amazing on her; it clipped behind her neck to secure the top part of the dress and the cutout started just under it and stopped at her lower back. The rest of the dress hugged all of her curves nicely with the right amount of sparkle, making Feleena look even more breathtaking.

"I'm done." Feleena called out letting the Zelda and Augusta know they can come back in.

When they both came back in the room and caught sight of Feleena, Zelda and Augusta both stop dead in their tracks and just stared at her with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Gorgeous…" Augusta said breathless as she continued to stare at the red head.

Feleena did a twirl to show the two girls, "Not bad huh?" she asked when she came to a stop.

"Absolutely stunning! No one has ever worn that dress as amazingly as you!" Zelda she with enthusiasm.

Just then Persis came into the room holding an **extremely** fluffy and clean Meeko, who looked very unhappy as he wore a cute red bow around his neck. "Oh, Feleena you look so beautiful in that dress!" she said, coming over to the said red head.

"Thank you Persis and thank you for giving Meeko a bath for me, I hope he didn't give you much trouble." Feleena said as she told Meeko from the girl's arms.

"Oh no, he was just fine!" Persis said happily.

"That's a relief," Feleena said as she sat Meeko on the bed, giving him a loving scratch behind is ears, making him smile and purr.

"Let's work on your hair real quickly, dinner will be ready soon." Zelda said guiding Feleena to sit down in front of the credenza.

"I'll take your clothes to be washed, their quite dusty. They'll be ready for you when dinners over and I'll sit them on the bed for you." Augusta said to Feleena as she took her dirty clothes and left the room.

"Let's put your hair up in a bun, it will look so pretty that way." Zelda said as she and Persis started brushing Feleena's long wavy red hair.

It didn't take long for Feleena's hair to detangle and after they were finished brushing it; Zelda and Persis used teamwork to twist Feleena's hair into a tight spiral bun, leaving her long bangs to hang loose. After they were finished, Zelda and Persis admired their work.

"Very pretty!" Zelda commented, clapping her hands.

"But something's missing." Persis said with an inquisitive look on her face, she then snapped her fingers and ran out of the room. Feleena looked at Zelda, but she just shrugged.

Persis then returned with a lovely red rose pen that looked real and put it in Feleeena's hair. "Now it's perfect!" she said happily.

"Thank you very much you two!" Feleena said as she studied herself in the mirror. Meeko then jumped on the credenza to admire his mistress as well, smiling and wagging his tail.

"Here's some shoes for you." Zelda said as she handed Feleena a pair of strappy red heels to wear.

After Feleena put them on, Zelda and Persis guided the red head woman and Meeko to the Dining Hall, just one floor down. When they got to the wooden twin doors, two guards were posted in front of them.

"We must leave you now Feleena, we have more chores that need to be done." Zelda said.

"That you both so much, and tell Augusta I said the same to her." Feleena said in gratitude.

"Call use if you need anything else!" Persis said as she and Zelda waved goodbye until they disappeared down the hall, leaving Feleena and Meeko alone.

Feleena then turned to the guards and they just bowed to her as they both opened the doors.

"Enjoy you're supper madam." One of them said.

"Thank you." Feleena said to them as she walked inside, Meeko walking closely behind.

When Feleena was fully in the room, the doors shut behind her. The room was very big to accommodate the long wooden table in the middle that looked like it could sit 50 creatures. Two huge candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the room's only windows were the three cathedral like ones on the west wall. From outside the sun was almost set giving the sky a red, orange, and yellow glow; but there was enough light for Feleena to see three creatures patiently waiting for her. Maxxor was sitting at the far end of the table with Intress sitting at his left and Najarin beside her.

"Well there you are," Intress said as she stood up and came over to meet her friend, "I was starting to worry I was going to have to go find you." she said, giving Feleena a warm hug.

"Sorry my hair took longer than expected." Feleena said, braking the hug.

"You look very nice though." Intress commented looking Feleena up and down.

"Thank's," Feleena said smiling, "Zelda, Augusta, and Persis thought so too."

"Who?" Intress said confused with a raised brow.

"My ladies-in-waiting," Feleena explained, "Maxxor wanted to make sure I was taken care of while I was here.

Intress looked shocked for a minute but then she let out a long sigh, "Of course he did." she said groaning while rolling her eyes. But she soon got over it as Intress lead Feleena to her seat on Maxxor's right side.

Maxxor couldn't stop staring at the red headed woman as she walked closer, looking even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

As Intress walked back over to her seat, Feleena was about to touch her chair but was stopped when Maxxor jumped up and pulled it out for her.

"Thank you Maxxor." Feleena said as she sat down.

Maxxor then pushed her chair back in and sat down himself. Meeko jumped onto the chair on Feleena's right side and sat down like a little gentleman.

"You look very beautiful this evening Feleena." Najarin said to the red haired woman.

"Thank you Najarin." Feleena said dipping her head to the great Overworld Muge.

Najarin glanced at Maxxor and saw he was still staring at the lovely young woman sitting right next to him. Najarin couldn't help but give a knowing smirk under his beard, but no one else saw it.

"Shall we begin the meal?" Intress asked, snapping Maxxor out of his trance.

"Yes, let's begin." Maxxor said. He then made a signal and through the doors came servants bringing tray after tray of food and setting them on the table in front of the waiting creatures.

"Everything looks delicious!" Feleena said look at to vast amount of food before her. Meeko already had both paws on the table and was drooling profusely with gaga eyes as he stared at the huge ham sitting in the middle of the table.

"Go ahead Feleena." Maxxor invited her.

"You want some ham Meeko?" Feleena asked her pet. Meeko just looked at her and nodded his head so hard that Feleena thought his head was going to fly off! After putting three think slices of ham on the plate in front of Meeko, he chowed down like a staving wolf.

"I didn't know you would be joining us for dinner Najarin." Feleena told the Overworld Muge as she put some food on her own plate.

"Yes, I was in Kiru City doing a lecture at the Overworld Mugic Academy and Intress was nice enough to invite me." Najarin said.

The rest of the meal was silent as everyone ate their food but Maxxor could hardly touch his because he kept stealing glances at Feleena. " _Why do I feel this way around her_?" he thought to himself, " _I barley even know her!_ "

All too soon supper came to an end, and after saying goodnight to both Maxxor and Najarin, Intress escorted Feleena and Meeko back to their rooms for the evening.

"I look forward to showing you the rest of Kiru City in the morning Feleena." Intress said to her when they got to her guest room door.

"As am I, first thing at sunrise?" Feleena asked.

"Perfect, I'll see you both in the morning!" Intress said as she disappeared down the hall.

Inside the room, Feleena had already changed into a red short sleeve night gown and was brushing out her hair after pulling it out of its bun. Meeko was already fast asleep on the bed curled up into a little fluffy ball.

After Feleena got under the covers she undid the bow around Meeko's neck and put it on the table next to the bed. True to her word Augusta had her clothes all washed and they were also on the bed side table for Feleena to change into in the morning. The maids also took the liberty of having Feleena's headdress cleaned, her sword sharpened and her red leather boots polished.

"What nice girls they are." Feleena said to herself as she closed her eyes. " _I wonder what's in store_ _tomorrow_." She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Feleena woke up to the dawn's morning light slipping through the window. Feleena sat up quickly and through the covers off her.

"Wake up Meeko!" Feleena called out to her pet as she started getting dressed. Meeko was up in a flash and shook himself awake.

After Feleena buckled her sword around her waist and placed her headdress on, she was out the door to meet Intress at the castle entrance with Meeko hot on her heels.

Intress was already waiting on the both of them as Feleena and Meeko came down the stairs.

"Right on time," Intress told them when Feleena was at her side, "shall we begin the tour?"

"Wait for me!" a young boy's voice said.

Intress and Feleena turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a Chaotic Player running up the steps towards them.

"Tom!" Intress said shocked, "What are you doing here?" she asked, when Tom came to a halt in front of them and was bending over to catch his breath.

"I wanted to join you on the tour and show Feleena around if that's ok." Tom said after a few minutes.

Feleena and Intress just smiled at him and nodded their heads. "Of course you can Tom, but how about we walk the rest of the tour alright?" Feleena said with a laugh.

Tom just blushed and nodded in embarrassment as he followed Intress, Feleena and Meeko down the palace steps and into the city. Intress and Tom showed Feleena all of the amazing sights Kiru City had to offer; they showed her the Overworld Mugic Academy, The Overworld Museum, Overword Barracks and the Market Place.

" _This city is amazing, it feels almost exactly like home_." Feleena thought to herself as the group arrived at the Overworld Arsenal.

"Hey Bodal, are you here?" Intress called out to the Arsenal caretaker when the group was inside the main hall.

"Intress! To what do I owe the honor?" Bodal said when he came out behind a weapons shelf with Olkiex right beside him. "What in the name of the Overworld are you doing here?!" Bodal suddenly yelled out as he pointed a finger at Tom.

Tom was then suddenly pulled back as Feleena stepped in front of him, "He's giving me a tour of Kiru City along with Intress and if you have a problem with him you have a problem with me." Feleena said in a deep threatening voice. Meeko also stood beside his mistress growling and baring his teeth as the hair on his back started standing up, making him look scary for the first time.

Instead of being scared out of his mind, Bodal just stared at Feleena like he's been wacked over the head with a two-by-four, with Olkiex doing the exact same thing. Tom couldn't help himself and started laughing hysterically at the two's expressions, Intress couldn't help but chuckle a little bit too.

"I beg your forgiveness warrior goddess! How could I repay you?" Bodal ask as he fell face-down to the floor in a mercy position.

Feleena tapped her chin as she thought about it for a minute. Then she smiled a César Cat grin, "Well you can begin by giving me a tour of the Arsenal." Feleena said slyly.

"Of course!" Bodal said jumping up, "Right this way warrior goddess!" as he led the group around the Arsenal. Tom had to pretty much hold back from bursting out laughing several times as Bodal and Olkiex both made a fools of themselves in front of Feleena. After the group left the Arsenal, Tom couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing like crazy!

"That was the funniest thing I ever saw, I've never seen Bodal or Olkiex act like that before!" Tow managed to get out in between fits of giggles.

Feleena also let out a little laugh before she answered him. "You'd be surprised how many guy's acted like that around me, they pretty much make fools of themselves just to get my attention!" she said with a smirk.

"But thanks for helping me Feleena," Tom said after he calmed down, "he's was probably still mad after I dropped that box of Pyroblasters and they broke."

"No problem Tom," Feleena said to him, "I always help out my friends when there in trouble."

"So that's how you heard that Feleena was here!" Intress said slapping her forehead like she should have known, "You help us with that new shipment of weapons yesterday!"

"Yeah, my friends and I wanted to be with Feleena when she explored the Tribes Capitals since we know each of our representative Tribes by heart." Tom explained.

"That's very nice of you to offer Tom," Feleena said, "then you can tell Kaz, Peyton and Sara that I will be going to Mipedian Territory next, then the Underworld and finally the Danians."

"I'll make sure their ready!" Tom said with a thumbs up signal.

Not long after that Intress, Tom, Feleena and Meeko returned to Maxxor's Palace. They were met on the steps by Maxxor who was talking to Najarin before he returned to Lake Ken-i-po.

"Ah! There you all are I was just about to take my leave." Najarin said when the group walked up to them.

"Have a safe journey back old friend." Maxxor said, nodding his head to the muges direction.

"Thank you, and to you as well Intress." Najarin said to the Overworld Hero, bring out a smile from her. "And I hope to see you again sometime soon, Feleena." He said bowing to the red head.

"I too, Najarin." Feleena said returning the bow before the Old Muge flew away.

"Well now that the tour is completed, how about we go and get ready for dinner Feleena?" Intress asked her.

"Yes, I could use a bath before then. See you later Tom!" Feleena called to the chaotic player as she walked behind Intress towards the castle with Meeko right by her side.

Tom waved back until they both disappeared behind the Palace door's and couldn't help but notice that Maxxor was staring in the same direction that Feleena went.

"You like her don't you!" Tom said smirking as he pointing at the Overworld leader.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Maxxor said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Then why don't you ask her out or something?" Tom asked.

"It's not that simple," Maxxor said with a sigh, "she a guest here and I don't want to give the wrong impression of myself."

"But if you don't, one of the other leaders will; and you know Chaor is going to put the moves on her, maybe even Mudeenu or Odu-Bathax. Are you sure you want that to happen?!" Tom said with enthusiasm.

That got Maxxor's blood boiling and Tom smiled a victorious grin when Maxxor showed a determined look. "Alright, I'll do it," he said, "I'll ask her to spend some time with me tonight at dinner."

"That's the spirit!" Tom said pumping his fist. Then he pulled out his scanner when it stared buzzing. "Oop's, I got to go! I have a match in 3 minutes!" he yelled before porting away.

That night at dinner, Maxxor finally got up the nerve to ask Feleena.

"Feleena?" Maxxor said, bringing the red heads attention to him. He almost forgot what he was going to say when he locked eyes with her, but managed to regain his composer. "Would you like to come with me to the Library tomorrow?"

Feleena and Intress looked surprised for a few minutes before Intress asked, "Why do you want to take her there Maxxxor?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

Maxxor just turned to her with an innocent look, "I thought she would like to see it in the day time and since you're busy all day, I thought I'd keep her company."

Intress still stared at him with squinting eyes, not buying it for a second! "I would like that Maxxor." Feleena said breaking the tense silence, "We didn't get the chance to see it today and I would love to have the chance to look around."

"Ok," Intress said still unsure, "but I want her brought back to the castle after you're finished!" she said in a stern tone.

"I will Intress I promise!" Maxxor said in a positive tone, ecstatic that he had the chance to spend some time with Feleena.

The next morning Feleena met Maxxor at the Palace entrance, she left Meeko with Zelda, Augusta, and Persis to keep him company.

"You ready?" Maxxor asked when Feleena reached him.

"Yes." Feleena said smiling. Maxxor offered his arm like a gentle men and Feleena took it as he led her to the Library.

The whole why there was quiet, except for the quick glances Maxxor gave Feleena, he couldn't take his eyes off her! Soon they arrived at the Libraries steppes and when they reached the door Maxxor opened one and motioned Feleena inside.

Since it was still early morning the library wasn't as busy like it normally is, so it gave Feleena a chance to really look around, because she never had the opportunity until now.

Feleena looked around the room in wonder, she had never seen so many books in one place! "I should bring my niece's here," she told Maxxor, "they love to read anything they could get their hands on!"

"Sounds like their quite the adventure seekers." Maxxor said standing beside a book shelf.

"They probably get that from me!" Feleena said laughing out loud. Maxxor couldn't help but smile when Feleena laughed, he loved how it sounded, " _Like a choir of angels_." He thought.

Then Feleena got all somber as she cased her eyes down, "I also can't help but feel guilty too. The rest of my Tribe and I have been living in paradise, blissfully unaware without a care in the world while you and the other Tribes had to struggle to survive and battle the dangers that faces you all." She said in a sad voice.

Maxxor couldn't hide the shock that showed clear as day on his face. " _She feels guilty?_ " he thought as he stared at the red headed woman who's eyes still stared at the tiled floor. He then walked over to Feleena and lifted her head with a single finger, "Don't feel guilty Feleena," he said in a soothing voice, "I'm actually happy your Tribe left so long ago, creatures like you don't deserve to be touched by war even if they think different."

Feleena continued to stare at Maxxor even after he lowered his hand, thinking over what he just said. "Your words are very kind Maxxor," she said after a few minutes with determination sharking in her eyes, "but I will no longer hide from the truth. We must no longer stand on the side lines while others suffer, even if it's just me alone I will fight side-by-side with anyone who will have me."

Maxxor just smiled a warm smile as he said, "You were right, you are a unique woman."

Feleena smiled back at him, happy Maxxor was able to lift a heavy burden off her shoulders that has weighted her down since the day she stepped out of that portal to explore Perim for the first time. After Feleena got her bearings back they walked out of the Library and returned to the Palace together.

The rest of Feleena's visit was peaceful and before anyone knew it the week had past and it was time for her to move on to the Mipedim Oasis. Flame was already saddled in front of the Palace and Meeko climbed into the red stallion as his mistress said her goodbyes.

"That you for everything Intress," Feleena told her friend as she gave her another hug, "Kiru City is an amazing place, just like you said it would be."

"I'm glad you came Feleena, and you enjoyed your stay." Intress said smiling.

Feleena then turned to the Overworld Leader who waited patiently beside Intress. "And thank you Maxxor, for everything you said, it really helped me."

"Anytime Feleena." Maxxor said with a smile. Feleena felt a flutter in her chest when Maxxor smiled, not knowing why she felt this way. However she just brushed it off as she turned and climbed into the saddle.

"Wait a minute!" Maxxor said stopping the red head for a minute. He then pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper, "This is the dress you've been wearing to dinner," Maxxor explained, "the three maids I assigned you told me how much you loved it, so I want you to have it, as my gift to you."

Feleena had wide eyes as she took the package from Maxxor. "I don't know what to say…" she said.

"Just that you will accept it." Maxxor said hopeful.

"I will." Feleena said with gratitude as she slipped her gift in one of Flames saddle bags. "Farwell!" she called out as Feleena urged Flame into a gallop and left Kiru City heading to Mipedian Territory.

" _Farwell Feleena,_ " Maxxor thought as he watched her disappear over the horizon, " _I look_ _forward to seeing you again_."

 **A/N** **: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope you liked this over 7,000 word chapter. Just to warn you the other three chapters might be just as long and may take a while to post. But just bear with me and I will get them out as soon as I possibly can. Until then, see you all next time!**


	5. Week in The Mipediam Oasis

**A/N** **: Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

To say that the horseback ride to the Mipedim Oasis was difficult would be the understatement of the century! Flame is not accustomed to walking in such conditions and Meeko was not used to the extreme heat, neither was Feleena. Luckily Intress made sure they had plenty of water before they left Kiru City; but now there was barely enough for one person and they were hopelessly lost.

"Now what do we do?" Feleena asked to herself as she shielded her eyes from the sun. Looking along the distance she didn't see anything except more sand and an endless wasteland. "I got to find more water soon or all three of us will die from heat stroke." She said in a worried tone.

"Hello there milady!" an unknown male voice called out.

Feleena looked all around but didn't see anyone, the red head thought she was starting to hear things, "Who's there?" she called out.

Just then a Mipedian appeared just a few feet away from them, he was using his invisibility. "Forgive me for sneaking up on you madam," the red Mipedian said as he walked up to the trio, "but I wanted to make sure you were who I'm looking for."

"Who are you?" Feleena asked with a raised brow.

"My name is Siado, Miss Feleena," the red Mipedian said as he bowed to her, "when you didn't arrive at the Oasis the Princes and King Theb-Saar were worried, so they sent all the available Stalkers and Warriors into the desert to find you."

"I'm glad you were able to locate us," Feleena said with relief in her voice but it was edged with worry, "we're low on water and my horse and pet aren't doing so well."

"Here, you and you're companions can have this," Siado said, handing Feleena two containers of water he had over his shoulder, "each of us were ordered to carry extra water in case one of use found you."

Feleena took one of the containers and drank almost half of it, the other she poured into Meeko's mouth. "How much farther is the Oasis?" she asked when she dismounted and gave Flame some of the water in the other container.

"Not as far as you think," Siado said pointing towards the east, "about 6 miles that way."

"Do you mind leading us? I don't want to get lost again." Feleena asked him as she mounted back on Flame.

"It would be and honor." Siado said with a smile as he bowed again. "And I was going to suggest that. You can easily get turned around in the desert if you don't know where going."

Siado took the lead as they walked towards the Mipedim Oasis. Along the way they made small talk to pass the time; Siado asked Feleena some questions and the red head did the same.

"So what does a Stalker do?" Feleena asked curious.

"We basically watch out for trespassers if were on guard duty, but we can also be ordered by are Leaders to follow a certain target outside our borders to gather information." Siado explained.

"So you're a spy in your tribe?" Feleena asked.

"Basically yes." Siado said smiling, impressed Feleena was able to figure it out so easily.

"But I'm the best the Tribe has." Another male voice said, but Siado knew who it was.

"Zhade!" Siado exclaimed shocked as the brown Mipedian revealed himself in front of them.

"He a friend or yours?" Feleena asked.

"Kind of," Siado said sighing, "more like an acquaintance, he's a Stalker like me."

"So you were able to find her Siado." Zhade said as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, by chance about 3 miles away from here." Siado explained.

"Pleased to meet you madam." Zhade said in a charming way as he kissed the red heads hand.

"And it's nice to meet you too." Feleena told him as she dipped her head.

"I'll let the other Searchers know you located her and for Sobtjek, Ario and Vinta to meet you at the Palace entrance." Zhade said as he turned invisible again and disappeared.

"Mudeenu's Palace is near the Oasis right?" Feleena asked Siado.

"Yes but it's more of a military fortress, so you'll he staying in King Theb-Saar's Palace not much farther away, you'll be more comfortable there." Siado explained.

Feleena just nodded in understanding as she continued to follow Siado, and soon enough they passed the Mipedim Oasis and arrived to King Theb-Saar's Palace surrounded by Citizens homes that looked more like tents and several sand stone buildings housing different workshops, out in front were three Mipedians waiting for them.

"Greetings my friends!" Siado said in a cheerful voice waving.

"Hello Siado," the older Mipedian said smiling, "You found our guest I see."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Feleena said dismounting off the tired stallion.

"As we are to meet you Feleena." the older Mipedian said as he kissed her hand like a gentlemen, "I'm Sobtjek, and this is Vinta and Ario." He said pointing to each of his companions who had charming smiles on her faces.

"We'll show you to the Palace's entrance but then we must depart from you, we have other jobs we must do." Siado explained.

Feleena lead Flame between the tents where there were semi-wide paths between them. All of the Citizens they past stared at Feleena like she was an angel, if they blinked they would miss something. When they finally arrived to the Palace steps, King Theb-Saar, Crown Prince Iflar, and Prince Mudeenu were waiting for them.

"There you are!" Theb-Saar said relieved walking towards them, his nephew and son following close behind, "we were getting very concerned about you Feleena."

"I got lost, but then Siado found me." Feleena explained, smiling at the red Stalker.

Siado couldn't help but blush and got all flustered as he shuddered out a "your welcome", making Feleena giggle and Siado blushed even harder.

"You all may leave," Theb-Saar ordered, "we can take it from here."

All four Mipedians bowed and left, going different directions. "I'm sorry about your difficult journey Feleena, had I known I would have had an escort waiting for you at the border." Theb-Saar said regretfully.

"It wasn't your fault Theb-Saar, but I'm more concerned about Flame and Meeko." Feleena said concerned, and she had a reason to be; both animals were dripping in sweat, panting and looked like they were about to fall over from exhaustion! All three royals' eyes widened when they got a good look at them, shocked creatures in this condition were even still alive!

"Maliph!" Iflar called out to one of the guards standing by the door, the bright red Mipedian in armor came up to them and stood up straight as he gave a solute. "Take Feleena's horse to the Stables and give it as much water as it needs, _bath_ him in it if you have to, just get him cooled off!"

"Yes your highness!" Maliph said, taking the reins of the tired horse from Feleena as she held a drooping Meeko in her arms, leading him towards the stables.

"Ylinne!" Mudeena called out to the other guard. The light green Mipedian with long white hair also in armor came forward and gave a solute as well. "Go get a block of ice from the ice house and make tub of cold water for Feleena's pet in the bath house to cool him off as well!"

"Yes sir!" Ylinne said taking the tired Meeko from Feleena and rushing off to follow orders.

"We'll also do the same for you Feleena, you don't look any better." Theb-Saar said. He was right Feleena was hot, and not in a good way, her face was as red as her hair and her cloths were damp with sweat!

"Alright." Feleena said, too tired to argue as the Mipedian King and two Prince's guided her to the Bath House that was just less than a mile away.

When they got to the Bath House, it looked almost like a Cities Square with a fountain in the center surrounded by several large mosaic pools filled with crystal clear water with huge tarps over them to provide shade for the guests. Along with the pools, about 10 large private bath huts made of wood were not too far away in case some Mipedians wanted to bathe alone. The largest hut near the front was where the three royals were taking their guest. A tale, muscular, olive green Mipedian came walking up to the group, he looked like the Bath House Caretaker since he wore a white toga-like outfit.

"You're Highnesses," he said to the royals, giving them a deep respectable bow, "do what do I owe the honor of your presents?" he asked.

"We need your largest Private Bath House to make a cooling soak for Feleena, she and her pets have been out in the sun too long." Prince Iflar explained.

The Head Caretaker glanced at Feleena and saw her condition, "I'll have my employees' get it ready for her as soon as possible." True to his word not 2 minutes later a group of 5 Bath House Servants brought in buckets of water and ice cubes and put them into the large tub inside the bath hut, turning it into a cold tundra, not suitable for Mipedian's but perfect for an exhausted fairy like Feleena.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh…" Feleena said as she submerged herself into the tub of ice water, "This feels so much better."

"You ok in there? How's the water feel?" a bath house maid named Naomi asked from outside the door, she was assigned to looking after Feleena while she was bathing.

"Amazing, thank you Naomi. How's Meeko is he ok?" Feleena asked nervously.

"He's just fine, I checked on him in the hut right next to you, he's having the time of his life swimming after ice cubes!" Naomi said with a laugh.

"Well that's a surprise!" Feleena said with a slight giggle, "He usually hates water!"

"I'll take your cloths to be washed, your sword, headdress and boots are already in your room and your cloths will be too after their finished being cleaned. I'll also tell the Royal Highnesses you'll be done soon and put a robe for you to wear next to the door." Naomi told her before she left.

" _I'll have to ask the bath house caretaker if I can take some of these scented oils with me_." Feleena thought as she continued to smell the different scents in the glass bottles surrounding the tubs ring.

After Feleena was completely cooled off, she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off with the tan colored towel hanging from the opposite wall. She wrapped herself up in it and opened the door to find the robe Naomi promises siting right outside on a wooden table, Feleena brought it in with her and put it on; the robe was white made out of semi-thin fabric making it light and comfortable, lined with silk. It was short sleeved with a thin belt so she could tie it around her waist.

Feleena, bare-foot and hair still a little wet, exited the Bath Hut and went to the hut right next to her to see Meeko, and just like Naomi said, he was having bundles of fun, Feleena was even walked in on him performing a cannon ball!

"You happy now Meeko?" Feleena asked in between laughing at the little red lemur.

Meeko just smiled and nodded at her as he jumped out of the tub and started shaking the water out of his fur, sending water flying everywhere!

Feleena had to shield herself from the water droplets until Meeko started waddling up to her, his body and tail looking like a cotton ball!

Feleena couldn't help but bust out laughing at her lovable pet, "Meeko you always know how to make me smile. Come on, let's start heading back to the Castle." she said after a few minutes.

Feleena and Meeko then exited the hut and found Mudeenu who was going towards the hut she was just using. "I'm right here Mudeenu!" she called out to the Captain of the Guard.

Mudeenu suddenly turned and smiled when he saw her, "Hello there Feleena!" he said as he walked up to the red head, "Where you able to find Meeko?" he asked.

"I did," Feleena said smugly, "see for yourself." motioning to the animal that was right beside her.

Mudeenu looked down and his eyes just widened when he saw the very fluffy Meeko. He had to keep himself from laughing as he said, "Ok, either that's Meeko, or one of our Royal Pets got loose and ended up at the Storm Tunnels."

Feleena giggled at the confused Caption, which made him slightly blush from embarrassment. "Were you coming to check on me?" she asked him.

"Yes," Mudeenu said after a few minutes, "but now that I know that you're done, I'll go ahead and show you to your room." ushering towards the Palace.

Mudeenu offered his arm to Feleena and she took it as they walked back to the Castles front steps, with a still fluffy Meeko walking beside them.

"I gotta say, I'm not used to walking around barefoot." Feleena commented as the group walked past a number of Citizens Tents.

"Is the sand too scorching for you Feleena?" Mudeenu asked concerned.

"No," Feleena said, feeling the sand between her toes, "it's hot yes, but it's not unbearable. It feels nice actually. I might have to walk around with no shoes more often."

Mudeenu couldn't help but smile, glad the red head was ok with staying in the desert for a week. "I'm happy to hear that," he said, "but I must inform you that the clothes you were wearing are not suitable for the deserts hot weather. So we provide some more suitable options it your room for you to change into if you want."

"Thank you for that, I didn't bring any other outfits with me besides my dinner dress that's still in Flames saddle bag; I need to go get that, it probably needs to be cleaned." Feleena said, a little worried.

"That's already taken care of," Mudeenu said, smiling proudly, "Maliph went through the bags and found the package with your dress inside and sent it to the Wash Room to be cleaned along with the rest of your clothes. All are most likely waiting for you in your room."

"Thank you again Mudeenu," Feleena said in gratitude, "and thank Maliph for me, that was nice of him to do that."

"I'll do that." Mudeenu said as the trio walked up the warm stone steps and into the Palace.

Theb-Saar's Palace was made entirely of sandstone, looking like it took a number of years to build; the walls and any stairs in the Castle was made of sandstone as well. Since wood, marble, tile, medal and fabric was a rare commodity in the desert, a large portion of it was reserved for the Royal Family; but even then it was surpluses to make sure they don't waste it; So wood was mainly used for furniture, tiles & marble for the bathrooms and only the finest materials was used to make the Royals clothes.

The Palaces entryway was quite stunning, you could tell expert stonecutters took their time in creating beautiful patterns along the ceiling and walls throughout the Castle. Inside was no exception just like the outside beautiful carvings of either vines or tropical leaves lined the walls, making it a bit intimidating but comforting at the same time when you know others lived there. Some of the patterns were painted in a gold color to give it a more dramatic feel while the walls were painted white, intensifying their beauty.

Each of the rooms seem to be more beautiful than the last as Mudeenu lead Feleena and Meeko through the Palace until they came to the red heads room on the third floor. The room was a little bit smaller than the bedroom she had in Kiru City but it was no less beautiful, just like the rest of the Palace the walls were white and the designs along the ceiling and walls were painted gold. The queen sized bed was on the east wall with a wooden bed post and foot boards stained to look like cherry wood. The four pillars on the corners of the bed suspended a moveable white silk curtain surrounding the entire bed; the bed sheets, pillow cases, and ruffled bed skirt was also white. The only blanket on the bed was a white semi-thick one so guests wouldn't get to hot at night. Next to the bed on the right side was a large cherry stained square shaped wooden table with intricate legs and sitting on top was a glass oil lamp. On the opposite wall in front of the bed was a huge walk-in closet with wooden sliding doors. The only window in the room was on the wall directly in front of the door way on the right side next to the closet; it was rectangle in shape craved out of the stone with wooden shutters that could be opened from the inside.

"The room is beautiful! Thank you Mudeenu!" Feleena said, none of rooms had any doors blocking the entrance so the red head just walked right in as she said that.

"I'm pleased you like it Feleena." Mudeenu said smiling as a he stood in the door way.

Feleena noticed her cleaned clothes and dress folded on the bed and her polished headdress, sword and boots sitting next or on the bedside table. "And your staff works fast, I was only at the Bath House for an hour." The red head said impressed.

"My Uncle, Cousin and I made sure your positions would be in your room when you got here; after all," Mudeenu said with a sly smile, "we don't like to keep a pretty woman waiting."

"I appreciate that, your Highness." Feleena said with a wink, causing Mudeenu's smirk to get even bigger.

"I'll let you two get some rest before dinner and I'll give you a tour of the Castle grounds & the Mipedim Oasis first thing in the morning." Mudeenu said when he got over his ego.

"Thank you Mudeenu." Feleena said dipping her head. The Mipedian Royal did the same thing before he left and disappeared down the hall.

Meeko, who was standing in the door way the entire time, jumped onto the bed and curled up to take a short nap. Feleena however hung up her warrior cloths and dress in the closet before she hopped onto the bed and instantly feel asleep, getting lost in the middle of a desert can really make someone tired!

About three hours later, Feleena was woken up to the sound of someone knocking on the wall outside the room. Feleena and Meeko both snapped their eyes open and sat up in bed just as a light green female Mipedian with dreadlock like hair came in stood at the foot of the bed.

"Forgive me for waking you up milady," the female Mipedian said with a bow, "my name is Mizkio, a Mipedian Elite Warrior, and I'm here to escort you to the Dining Room."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Feleena said apologetically as she jumped from the bed and ran to the closet to retrieve her dress, "I didn't relies how long I've slept!"

"Not to worry Madam," Mizkio said smiling with a wave of her hand, "you still have a little bit, I'll wait outside while you finish getting ready." the Mipedian said as she left the room and stood outside.

Feleena stripped out of her white robe she still had on and slipped into the red dress that Maxxor had given her before she left Kiru City. " _I wonder how he's doing_." Feleena thought, but quickly snapped out of it as she put on a pair of red heels that were in the closet. Instead of putting her hair up this time, Feleena combed her long red hair and just pined some of it back from the right side of her face with a white pearl hair clip that was in a jewelry box stored in the closet she could use while she was here, along with little red rose earrings to wear. She looked into the full body mirror that was in the closet to look herself over. "Still really pretty, I wonder what my sisters will say when they see it." Feleena said to herself in the mirror.

Feleena walk out of the bedroom with a normal looking Meeko right beside her to find Mizkio still waiting for her right outside.

"Whoa!" Mizkio said surprised, eyes wide when she saw the red headed woman, "Love the dress!"

"Thank you very much, it was a gift from a friend of mine." Feleena explained.

"Well I hope your friend gave you a stick too, because you'll need it to beat the boys off!" Mizkio joked.

Feleena and Mizkio both laughed from the joke as the trio walked down the hallway towards the Dining Hall just one floor up. When they came to the Dining Hall's twin doors, Mizkio stood on the right side and opened to door for Feleena, "Have a good dinner madam." Giving the red head a wink.

Feleena just smiled playfully at the female Mipedian as she walked into the room. The Dining Hall was a little bigger than the one in Kiru City but there was only one window carved out of the east wall near the north corner, so the main source of light was the many candelabras all down the table and hanging on the crisp white walls. The table was very long, almost filling up the entire room and was made of cherry wood with large chairs all around it.

The Dining Hall was also completely full, all who was sitting went silent and looked at Feleena when she walked in. The red head got a little uncomfortable until King Theb-Saar broke the silence, "There you are Feleena," the Mipedian King said as he stood up and walked over to the red head, "my, don't you look lovely this evening." looking her up and down.

Feleena couldn't help but smirk at the King, "Better get used to it your Majesty," she said giving Theb-Saar a curtsy, "I'll be wearing it every time I attend dinner."

"I'll do my best madam." Theb-Saar said, returning Feleena's smirk. He offered his arm to the red head as he walked her to the seat on his right side, sense she was his guest of honor, and pulled out her chair.

As Feleena sat down and got comfortable Meeko sat on the left side of her chair, everyone in the room went back to their conversations with each other. The red head looked around and realized the room was full of members from the Royal Family, some high ranking Generals and Muges; though she didn't know who many of them were. Crown Prince Iflar was sitting to Theb-Saar's left side and Prince Mudeenu was sitting right next to him.

King Theb-Saar tapped his crystal glass with a spoon to make his announcement and quieted the room. "I wanted to thank you all for coming, I know it was a bit short noticed, but I wanted you all to be here to meet our honored guest and make her feel welcomed while she was here." he said motioning towards Feleena. Everyone in the room clapped and smiled to the red head making her blush some from the attention. "Now that were all here," the King continued, "let's begin the feast!"

Right after he said that a long line of servants brought in trays filled to the brim with food that all looked delicious, Meeko thought so too as he tried to jumping onto the table and Feleena had to keep pushing him off!

"Marek," Theb-Saar said, getting the head servants attention, "get Feleena's pet the largest plate of cooked meat you can prepare, whatever you have."

Not a moment later, a huge silver platter of strips of pork, chicken, and beef was set on the floor next to Meeko. The little lemur just stared at it with wide eyes and then did a belly flop on the top of the pile. He then, much to Feleena's embarrassment, dug into it a literally and began eating the platter of food from the inside out.

Feleena just groaned as she looked at the unmannered lemur, "Don't worry about that Feleena," the Mipedian King said, "you could see how my personal pets chow down!"

The red head couldn't help but laugh at that, cheering her right up; a glint than appeared in Theb-Saar's eye, proud he was able to get Feleena to laugh.

"Theb-Saar," Feleena started after she calmed her laughter, "how are you able to get ice in the desert?"

"Temperatures at night in the desert can get pretty cold, and once a month it can get below the freezing point." Theb-Saar explained, "So to keep the cold from harming our Oasis, we carve out cubes of ice from various water sources and store them in a special ice house we constructed and use them if a fellow Mipedian gets over heated, or in this case a visitor."

"Thank you again for that." Feleena said smiling.

"Think nothing of it milady." King Theb-Saar said in a charming way as he kissed her hand.

The rest of the evening was full of talking, laughter, and introductions. Feleena met several Royal Mipedians or Muges; including Enre-Hep, Rasbma Darini, Bylkian, Marquis Darini, and Na-Inna, who Feleena was sitting beside and currently talking to.

"I have to ask you Feleena," Na-Inna said, "where did you get that dress? It looks gorgeous on you!"

"It was in the closet of the guest room I was using in Kiru City, and I loved it so much that Maxxor just gave it to me before I left." Feleena explained.

"Well that was nice of him!" the female Royal exclaimed, "I have to say, the King and Princes couldn't stop talking about you after they returned from that meeting, you made quite the impression on them!" she said with a sly smirk.

"I hope in a good way!" Feleena joked.

"In a very good way!" Na-Inna said with a laugh, but then turned serious, "It's been a long time before anyone in the Mipedian Desert meet someone like you; so charming and beautiful, not prideful about it however, but at the same time able to wield a sword at a moment's notice, quite an extraordinary women and I look forward to meeting the rest of your family when the time comes."

Feleena was deeply humbled by the female Royal's words and couldn't help but blush a bit. "I have a feeling were going to be good friends Na-Inna." The red head told her as she raised her glass and they clinked them together.

"Plus it's nice to have another girl to talk to, there aren't very many in the Royal Family." Na-Inna whispered to Feleena.

"Just wait tell you meet my sister's, then you'll have more girls then you know what to do with!" Feleena joked causing the two women to bust out laughing.

The rest of the Dinner went by quickly and soon Feleena wished Na-Inna, Theb-Saar, Iflar and Mudeenu a goodnight and walked back to her room, all the while carrying Meeko that now looked like a potbelly pig, he also had a bad stomach ache from eating too much!

"Well that's what you get Meeko," Feleena told her pet as she laid him on the bed, "I hope you learned your lesson."

Meeko could only groan in misery as a response. Feleena just smiled apologetically and shook her head as she walked over to the closet to change into a white strapless short silk night dress. Feleena then got under the covers and couldn't help but pull the unhappy Meeko over to her so they can cuddle while they slept. Meeko just purred loudly as the red head wrapped her arms around him as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Feleena awoke to the sunlight pouring in through the window, even though it was at the far end of the room it was bright and blinding. Not 2 minutes of lying there, Feleena sat up when she heard a knock on the door frame and to her surprise, Naomi came through the Bedroom Entrance way carrying breakfast on a silver tray.

"Naomi!" Feleena said, as the emerald green female Mipedian with long white hair and wearing a white robe, placed the tray on the bed in front of the red head, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was requested by the King to be your lady-in-waiting during the rest of your stay here, and he had my boss give me paid time off so it's a win-win!" Naomi said ecstatic.

"I'm so happy about that because I need to ask a favor." Feleena began, "Meeko ate way too much food last night at Dinner and I don't want to take him with me on the tour, so could you watch him for me?" she asked.

"I would love to," Naomi said, "I'll even make him a special kind of soup that my mother made me when I had a bad stomach ache."

"Thank you so much Naomi." Feleena said smiling, genuinely grateful.

"No problem," Naomi said returning the read heads smile, "I'll let you eat your breakfast and I'll start making that soup for Meeko. But let me know if you need anything else." She said as she left the room.

After Feleena ate her delicious breakfast, she left Meeko still sound sleep on the bed and walked over to the closet to find a "cooler" outfit to wear. " _This is going to be a little difficult_." Feleena thought as she stared at the wide variety of clothes. After a while, she settled on a tube top that only covered her chest to show off her stomach and a long flowy red skirt. She decided to not wear shoes but instead wore a red stoned ankle bracelet on her left side, red studs in her pointed ears, and 3 red bangle bracelets on her right arm. Feleena then brushed her hair and pulled it up into a high pony tail, so all of her think wavy red hair flowed gracefully down her back, but her long bangs were left loose. As a final touch Feleena sprayed on some orchid scented perfume on her neck and wrist to make her smell nice.

Feleena gave herself one last look in the mirror before she decided she was ready. Before she left the room the red head went back over to the bed and gave the sleeping Meeko a tender kiss on his head, making him softly purr but he didn't wake up. Then Feleena exited the room and walked to the Palace's front entrance; catching the eye of every male creature she past, ranging from Servant to Royal Guard! When the red head was outside she saw Mudeenu saddling up his mount and Flame beside him all ready to go.

"Good morning you're Highness!" Feleena called out to the Caption of the Guard as she walked up to him.

Mudeenu turned around, his eyes widened and he gasped, taking in Feleena's whole look. "Well, I must say the Desert looks good on you!" he said with a smirk when the red head came over.

"I appreciate that!" Feleena said smiling playfully.

"You should be!" a male's voice said, Mudeenu and Feleena turned towards the voice and saw Iflar walking up with his own mount already saddled, "You'll be known as the "Desert Rose" by the time you leave here!"

"Iflar! What are you doing here?" Mudeenu asked shocked.

"I thought I would be best if Feleena was escorted by two males and not just one, plus I haven't left the Palace in almost 2 weeks!" Iflar exclaimed, but in truth he wanted to spend more time with the red head.

"That would be great Iflar, thank you." Feleena said smiling at the Crown Prince. Mudeenu couldn't help but growl and get really annoyed at that; he wanted to spend time with Feleena alone, but he didn't dare talk back to his Prince.

"So are you ready to go?" Iflar asked as he mounted up.

"Not without me!" a young boy's voice said. Feleena looked and saw Peyton riding up on a Mipedian mount, though he was being very clumsy about it, bouncing all around in the saddle. "Glad I caught you all before you left, didn't want to miss the tour." Peyton said a little breathless after he came over.

"How did you know about that?" Mudeenu asked concerned with a raised brow.

"One of my Mipedian bro's told me, and he was able to hook me up with a mount!" Peyton exclaimed, looking proud of himself and grinning widely.

"Can he come too?" Feleena asked to two Princes, "He's a friend of mine."

Iflar and Mudeenu looked at each other before the Crown Prince answered in defeat, "Alright but because you know him Feleena." Causing the young teen to yell out in triumph.

After everyone was mounted up they left the Palace grounds and rode towards the Mipedian Oasis. The two Princes were silent the entire ride there but Peyton gabbed with Feleena as they robe side-by-side; but mostly it was Peyton telling the red head about Chaotic and how he won a number of Drome Matches.

"It's all sounds very fascinating Peyton, but who is your Mipedian _Bro_?" Feleena asked curious, trying the word out.

Peyton looked towards the two Prince's that were riding ahead to make sure they weren't listening before he whispered, "It's Siado, we've been pals even before the M'arrillian Invasion started!"

"I should have known," Feleena said, while shaking her head, "he was the one that found me when I got lost in the Desert."

"Yeah and now that I think about it, he acted a little funny when he talked about you." Peyton said, "I think he might have a crush you Feleena."

Feleena just giggled whole heartily, making Peyton blush a little bit when he heard it, "Then I'll add him to my list of admirer's, and it's getting pretty long too." Feleena said slyly.

"Can I see that list? Hey wait!" Peyton called out that last part when Feleena urged Flame into a canter when the part fell behind from Iflar and Mudeenu while they were talking. Peyton did his best to keep up with her, but he wasn't the best horseback rider, he came close to falling out of the saddle the entire time!

Not long after that, the riding party arrived at the Mipediam Oasis; it was exceptionally beautiful that day, even though it was hot many tropical flowers were in full bloom in a wide variety of colors and the trees leaves looked greener than usual. Because they couldn't take there mounts into the Oasis with them, the group just tided them to a long post and started walking across they rickety rope bridge into the Mipedians tropical paradise.

Feleena couldn't help but be enchanted by the Oasis, there was no jungles in the Fairy Realms so the red head never seen one before. As the group kept walking they passed by the Overworld Embassy that was housed in the Oasis. At a distance Feleena saw a number of creatures coming and going, she also couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside those walls. " _Has_ _Maxxor been in there_?" the red head thought as she kept walking behind the two Prince's.

Because the Oasis was so big Iflar decided it was best to end the tour and head back to the Palace before it got dark; it wasn't safe to travel the Desert at night, even if it was a short distance. When the group got back to their mounts it was already in the middle of the afternoon and the heat was starting to rise. They each drank a large amount of water they had in canisters as they rode back to the Palace; along the way Iflar, Mudeenu and even Peyton told Feleena about a number of different locations that she wouldn't be able to see during this visit including; Sha-Kree Flays, Rao'pa Sahkk, Catacombs of the Conjurors, Gloom-mire Night, Mipediam Valley, Mipedian Dew Farm, Hunter's Perimeter, and even the recently excavated City of Kehn-Sep.

By the time the group returned to the Palace the sun was already beginning to set, and Peyton had to leave, he promised to meet a pal of his at the Port Court, "Farwell fair lady!" he called to Feleena before he ported away. The two Prince's and Feleena then handed there mounts, along Peyton's, to a guard to be returned to the Stables then they went inside the Palace to get ready for Dinner that would be ready any minute.

"Feleena wait," Iflar said stopping the red head from going down the hall, "I have something for you." The Prince said bringing out a bouquet of flowers from the Oasis he had hiding behind his back, "I picked these for you, I saw how much you liked them."

"Two minds think alike." Mudeenu said a bit smugly, he too was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Feleena took both bouquets from the two Prince's and gave them a little sniff, "Thank you both, I'll keep these in my room, see you both at Dinner." She said giving them both a wink before turning around. Both Mipedians just blushed like mad as they watched Feleena disappear down the hallway.

At Dinner, King Theb-Saar had his own gift for the red head, "I want you to have this Feleena." Theb-Saar said as he handed her a large round polished ruby diamond. Feleena was flabbergasted, she had never received a gift like this before.

"No," Feleena said shaking her head, "I can't accept this!"

"But I insist," King Theb-Saar said smiling as he placed the ruby in Feleena's hands, "I have plenty of other diamonds in my collection and besides, a woman like you could have at least one to wear as a piece of jewelry."

Feleena smiled as she rolled the ruby in her hands, "It's a little big to wear around my neck, but I know another way to show it off." She said with a clever grin.

"How?" Theb-Saar asked with a raised brow, curious.

"Fairy's like to decorate their weapons with all sorts of materials and I'll do the same for the ruby, want to place this on the end of my swords handle. That way I'll always have a piece of the Desert with me." Feleena explained.

Theb-Saar just smiled knowingly, "I'll have my best Sword Smith work on it and it'll be ready before you leave."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Feleena said, smiling warmly at the Mipedian King. Theb-Saar just smiled too as he blushed just like his son and nephew did just a couple hours ago.

The rest of Feleena's stay was uneventful, but she enjoyed getting to know the rest of the Royal Family. All too soon however the week had come to an end and it was time for Feleena to move on to Underworld City. With a much happier Meeko laying on her shoulder, Feleena waved goodbye to Theb-Saar, Iflar and Mudeenu as she rode away; wearing her original clothes, a saddle bag full of scented oils from the Bath House that Naomi had given her, and her sword its new handle ornament sparkling in the Desert sun as she galloped towards her next destination.

 **A/N** **: Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this Mipedian Themed chapter and let me know what you think. See you all later!**


	6. Week in Underworld City

**A/N** **: If you're an Underworlder Fan you'll like this chapter, (at least I hope you will) so here you go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

The ride to Underworld City was a lot easier once Feleena left the Desert, then the red head galloped across parts of the Overworld until she came to The Passage. Even though guarding the top of The Passage was no longer necessary since the Tribes made peace with each other; Zalic still lives there and keeps a watch out for some Underworlder's who might want to cause trouble, including Spider who was his arch enemy.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Zalic shouted, jumping out in the open when he heard someone coming down the carved stone steps.

Flame flinched and froze when he heard the sudden outburst but he didn't spook. Meeko however was startled out of his wits, he made a high pitch scream and hide under his mistress's skirt when he heard the shout.

"I mean no harm friend, I only need to take the Passage to the Underworld." Feleena said as she raised her hands in a peaceful sign.

"Oh! Forgive me Milady!" Zalic said as he walked up to the red head, realizing who she was, "I wasn't expecting you this quickly."

"Zalic, I assume?" Feleena asked as she put her hands back down and grasped Flames reins.

"Yes ma'am." Zalic said smiling, bowing to Feleena. "Maxxor had asked me to escort you to the entrance to the Underworld, it gets a bit confusing after you leave the Passage."

Feleena was a bit surprised; the Passage wasn't that difficult to maneuver around, Intress had told her how to get to the Underworld in great detail, even a newbie chaotic player could get there without any trouble. "Why? Intress already told me how to get there." The red head told the blue Overworlder.

Zalic gave her a knowing smirk before he said, "I believe Maxxor's true motives is to see how you are doing, he seems to care about you deeply."

Feleena couldn't help but blush softly when she heard that, but then she got serious when she answered, "All the Leaders have a crush on me, I'm sure that's what Maxxor's feeling right now." But deep in her heart she knew the real reason why Maxxor was doing all this for her.

"Shall we be going Feleena?" Zalic asked as he motioned toward the downward staircase, snapping the red head out of her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you Zalic." Feleena said, giving the Overworlder a nod as she followed him down the spiraling stairs.

The walk downward was quiet except the echoing footsteps on the chasm's walls. "What makes you think Maxxor likes me more than the other leaders do Zalic?" Feleena asked after they were about half way down.

"I'm sure the other Leaders like you as well Feleena, but Maxxor just gets a funny look on his face every time he talks about you, as well as a far way look in his eyes." Zalic explained.

"I bet his wife doesn't approve." Feleena said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Zelic asked confused, stopping to look at her, "Maxxor's not married."

"What!?" Feleena exclaimed, genuinely shocked, "I thought he was married to Intress!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Intress is just Maxxor's second-in-command nothing more." Zalic said.

"Well that's something I haven't heard." Feleena responded as she came to terms with this new information.

"And besides, even if they did have feelings for each other they couldn't be together; their rakes forbids that." Zalic explains as he started walking again, with Feleena following soon after.

"You like her don't you?" Feleena asked.

Zalic froze for a moment before he asked without turning around, "How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling, you tensed up some went I asked if Maxxor was married to Intress; a tall tale sign that you liked her." Feleena explained, returned Zalic's earlier knowing smirk.

Zalic just smiled softly, already thinking about the feline Overworlder, "I've liked her ever since we were little, and I swear she gets more beautiful every time I see her."

"Just tell her that you like her; even if Intress rejects you don't you think it's better than keeping your feelings inside?" Feleena asked as they made it to the bottom of The Passage.

"Yeah you're right," Zalic said looking at the red head again, gratitude evident on his face, "thanks for the advice."

"No problem, just promise you'll do it the next time you see her." Feleena said as Zalic and she finally arrived at the Underworld's border.

"I will, and thanks again!" Zalic shouted, waving as Feleena galloped away, heading straight for Underworld City.

As Feleena got closer to Underworld City she found it looked a bit run down. " _But know that I_ _think about it living in the Underworld can't be easy, and it must be hard to find the necessary_ _building materials_." The red head thought, getting a closer look at the buildings odd constructions.

"You look a bit lost sweetheart." A scratchy male voice said.

Feleena stopped Flame and look to her left and saw an olive skinned creature with red eyes and a shell on his back, leaning up against a buildings wall, eyeing her. "No I'm fine, I was just heading towards the city." The red head told him.

"Aw, come on now," he said walking up to her, "I can escort you if you like."

"I said I'm fine!" Feleena retorted with a bit of a growl as she reached for the sword resting in its sheath.

"The lady said back off Ghuul!" the voice of Takinom said as she swooped in and landing between Feleena and the said Underworlder. "This woman is a guest of Chaor, now I suggest you leave before I get angry!" she said threating.

Ghuul eyes widen when Takinom swooped in and ran for the hills after the female underworlder finished talking. "Sorry about that Feleena," Takinom said turning around to look at the mounted red head, "that guy's an absolute creep!"

"No problem Takinom, besides if you hadn't of intervened you would have to remove scorched Ghuul off your streets." Feleena told the Underworlder with an evil grin on her face.

"Trust me you would have done us all a favor." Takinom said, returning the grin, "Now that I found you how about we start heading to the Palace?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Feleena said as Meeko climbed up to her shoulder, finally coming out of hiding.

The walk to Chaor's Palace was a bit quite except for the occasional question from Takinom about how Feleena was doing. When the pair arrived to the Palace's door, two creatures were posted in front of it; a female and male Underworlder.

"Feleena, these are two of the Underworld's most ferocious fighters; Swassa and Narfall" Takinom explained as the red head dismounted with Meeko still on her shoulder.

"Pleaser to meet you both." Feleena said with a smile as she shook both the warriors' hands.

"As we are to meet you Miss Feleena, we heard a lot about your amazing fighting skills from Takinom. I look forward to sparing with you sometime." Swassa said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a challenge, I'll battle you both anytime." Feleena said, giving the two warriors a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it." Narfall said with a wide smile.

"Swassa, you and Narfall take Feleena horse to the stables and get him taken care of!" Takinom ordered.

"Yes Takinom!" Swassa said with a nod as she took Flames reins from Feleena and started walking away with Narfall following; looking back to steal a few glances at the red head as he walked away.

"Now that we have that out of the way, way don't I go ahead and show you to your room?" Takinom asked.

"That will be fine." Feleena said, Meeko climbed down from the red heads shoulder and walked beside her as Takinom led the way to her room.

As the group walked to the guest chambers, Feleena was grateful that Takinom was showing her around; the Palace was full of hidden passageways that anyone could easily get lost in if you weren't familiar with the layout of the Castle.

"I had no idea Chaor's Palace had so many secret hallways!" Feleena exclaimed as they past another corner.

"Chaor's Father wanted it built that way, to make sure any trespassers with any malicious intents would get lost." Takinom explained.

"If I may ask, does Chaor have a lot of enemy's?" Feleena asked a bit concerned.

"The biggest one is Lord Van Bloot, he's the Underworlds second-in-command, but he's using his power to recruit rebels and overthrow Chaor." Takinom said, disgust evident in her voice.

"Then why is he Chaor's second-in-command if he can't be trusted?" Feleena asked seriously with a raised brow when they came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

"He wasn't always that way," Takinom said as she turned to look at the red head, "Van Bloot was once very loyal to Chaor, but when he was appointed second-in-command he started craving power to the point where he would kill to get it."

"Then why doesn't Chaor just strip Van Bloot of his title?" Feleena asked again.

"Personally I don't really know," Takinom said as she looked down at the ground, "but I think it's because that even if Chaor took away Van Bloot's power, he would still have enough followers that would rise up against Chaor and send the Underworld into Civil War!"

"So either way, it's Van Bloot who has the upper hand." Feleena said grimly.

"I'm afraid so, but let's not think about that; dinner will be ready soon and it looks like you could use a nap from that long ride." Takinom said with a smirk when she saw how worn out Feleena and Meeko looked.

"A short nap would be nice." Feleena said as they started walking again.

Not long afterward they came to the biggest Guest Chamber in the Castle; the room looked bigger than Feleena's room in Kiru City! The queen sized bed was on the right side of the room with an intricately designed iron head and foot board. The bed spread and skirt was red but the pillows and sheets were stark white. On the beds left side was a square shaped iron table that was expertly crafted with a glass oil lamp for light. The room had no windows in it but the great stone fire place on the opposite wall in front of the bed provided all the light Feleena could want! Two cushioned red chairs were in front of the fire place if Feleena wanted to relax and read any books from the huge book shelf on the left side of the door. The huge wooden wardrobe on the north wall beside the bed had all the clothes Feleena would need during her stay here.

"The room is beautiful, tell Chaor I said thank you." Feleena said as she walked over to the bed with her dress folded neatly on top.

"I will, I'll let you two get some sleep and come back for you when dinner is almost ready." Takinom told her as she closed the door.

Meeko jumped onto the bed and curled up to do just that. Feleena however was a bit restless to go to sleep right away; she was I bit concerned about this "Lord Van Bloot" and if he would cause problems for her Tribe.

" _If he does_ ," Feleena thought as she took off her headdress, sword and boots, putting them on or next to the bedside table, " _I'll make him wish he never messed with my family!_ " the red head swore as she crawled into the bed and fell asleep beside her lovable pet.

Before Feleena knew it she was once again woken up to a knock on her door. "You ready to eat Feleena?' Takinom asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes!" Feleena called out as she climbed out of bed and started changing into her dress, "just let me get dressed first!"

"Take your time Feleena," Takinom said in reassurance, "we still have a few minutes."

Feleena slipped into the dress and opened up the wardrobe to pick out a pair of shoes. She went for a strappy red pair with a kitten heel and put them on, then she brushed out her hair and twisted it into a tight bun, pinning it with a hair pin with a red stone on it. Feleena then put ruby studs in her ears as a final touch.

"Let's brush your fur out too Meeko." The red head said as she walked over to the furry animal that was sitting patiently on the bed. The little lemur liked being brushed, he purred loudly the entire time until his fur shined.

Feleena went back to the wardrobe and put the brush back, closing the twin doors before she walked to the bed room door with Meeko following close behind. When Feleena walked out Takinom eyes just widened as she looked the red head up and down, "Nice dress, remind me to borrow it some time." She said impressed as she pruned her lips.

"Sorry but I can't allow that," Feleena said, "If there's one thing that I don't let others touch beside my sword it's my clothes."

"Can't say I blame you." Takinom said smirking before she motioned down the hallway, "Ready to head to the Dining Hall?"

Feleena just nodded as a response as she followed the winged warrior down the hallway. After going down a couple floors and passing by a few hallways, the group came to the Dining Rooms huge iron twin doors. Two guards were posted on both sides of the doors, and both just stared wide eyed at Feleena as she walked up; unable to tear their eyes away.

"Do I have to hit you both with a Power Pulse Attack so you will open the doors?" Takinom asked the Guards, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Forgive us Takinom!" the Guard at the right said as the two of them jumped a little bit before they opened the doors.

Feleena couldn't help but giggle at the embarrassed Guards as she followed Takinom into the Dining Room. The two Guards blushed profusely but you couldn't tell because of the helmets they wore.

The Dining Hall was much smaller, the long wooden table that sat 30 filled up the entire room. The Hall had absolutely no windows so the only source of light was the huge wooden candle chandelier that hung from the ceiling and the candelabras that went down the table. The flooring and walls looked like the rest of the Castle, made of whatever material the Underworlders could find; which appeared to be mostly medal and stone.

"Well, well, well," Chaor said as he caught sight of Feleena and started walking towards her with a grin plastered on his face, "and after I thought you couldn't get more stunning." Bowing to her as he kissed the red heads hand.

Takinom couldn't hold back a groan as she rolled her eyes at Chaors flirting, but she didn't dare say anything out load. "Thank you Chaor," Feleena said as she gave the Underworld Leader a smile "still as charming as ever."

"As I will always be." Chaor responded with a wink as he offered his arm to the red head.

Feleena took it and Chaor lead the red head to her seat on his right side and Takinom went to her seat on the other side of the table next to Agitos, who was sitting on Chaor's left side. Chaor was gentlemen enough to pull out Feleena's chair for her before she sat down and pushed it in, then he sat down in his own chair. Meeko jumped up in the chair next to Feleena and sat down obediently as he waited for the food to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long because not a second later Chaor gave a signal and a long line of servants came it through the doors and sat trays of food on the table; one of them was even kind enough to sit a platter of pork chops on the table in front of the red lemur and he was all too happy to dig in!

"I had the cooks save those for him after I found out he was traveling with you." Chaor explained as the servants left the room.

"Thank you again Chaor and I'm sure Meeko feels the same way." Feleena said as she looked over to the red furry creature.

"I must say I didn't believe Chaor and Takinom when they told me about a beautiful women who was second-in-command of her Tribe with amazing fighting skills." Agitos said from the other side of the table as she held a wooden chalice, "But now that I look at you, I'm indeed impressed by your grace and uniqueness milady."

"My, my, don't you have a way with words!" Feleena said charmingly.

"It comes with the job." Agitos responded as he blushed some.

The rest of Dinner went by quickly and Takinom walked Feleena back to her room with Meeko prancing beside her carrying a massive pork chop bone in his mouth. "How about I show you around first thing in the morning? Underworld City is a lot bigger then you think!" Takinom exclaimed.

"That sounds great. But you'll have to be my wakeup call since I won't know if it's morning or not!" Feleena said with a laugh as they came to her doors.

"Not a problem, see you in the morning!" Takinom said waving as she walked back down the hallway again, the same way they came.

"Make sure you done make a mess when you eat that bone Meeko." Feleena told her pet as they entered the room.

All Meeko could do was nod in understanding as he jumped onto the bed and laid down; nibbling on the bone after he did. Feleena however took off her dress, let her hair down, took the earrings out of her ears and changed into a long spaghetti strapped red nightdress with a silk bow on the front. Then she climbed into the bed and fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow with Meeko curling up next to her feet.

Just as promised, Takinom woke Feleena up the next morning by knocking on her Bed Room door, "You awake Feleena?" the winged underworlder called.

"I am now, I'll be out in a minute!" Feleena called back as she jumped out of bed and changed into her warrior clothes, put her boots on, secured her sword around her waist and placed the red headdress on her head before she walked out of the room with Meeko following close behind.

"Ready!" exclaimed Feleena when she met Takinom outside her door.

"Alright let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover!" Takinom said smiling as she walked down the hall followed by Feleena and Meeko.

As soon as they left the Castle, Feleena realized Takinom was right about how far apart things were! Homes took up most of the town while other buildings like the Arsenal, Mugic Libraries, and Work Shops were spread out throughout the city.

"You were right Takinom," Feleena said as she looked around, "this city is big!"

"Indeed it is," a squeaky male voice said, Feleena and Takinom turned around and saw Kaz and a short green creature walking towards them, "you can easily get turned around here, that's the exact thing that happened to Kaz when he first came!" motioning towards the teen.

"H'earring! That's not true!" Kaz exclaimed as be turned beet red.

"Are you here to join us on the tour?" Feleena asked changing the subject, bring the two individuals attention back to her.

"If you wouldn't mind." Kaz said wide a bright smile.

"Let's get going then," Takinom said motioning down the street, "we were just heading to the Underworld Coliseum."

"Awesome, I haven't been there in forever!" Kaz exclaimed pumping his fist.

As the group continued towards the Coliseum, they were oblivious of someone following them from above. About thirty minutes later they had arrived and were walking through the huge stone archway into the Coliseum; there were no match's scheduled for today so the place was completely empty, or so they thought.

"Hold up!" Feleena whispered as she strand to hear, "I think were being watched!"

"Your right!" a cackling male's voice said, as a blue harpy looking Underworlder glided down a hovered above them.

"Lord Van Bloot!" H'earring squeaked, fear evident on his face as his long ears stood straight up.

"I heard there was a visitor to the Underworld, but I didn't know it was a delicious looking woman." Van Bloot said in a sickening way as he licked his lips.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER VAN BLOOT!" Takinom roared as she flew up to meet the underworlds second-in-command, launching an Ash Torrent Attack at him, clouding the air around him.

Kaz and H'earring stood in front of Feleena to protect her with determined looks on her faces, even though they were no match for Van Bloot; Meeko stood between them fur spiked on his back as he snarled furiously. Van Bloot however was not fazed by the attack and just chuckled evilly as he spun in mid-air, clearing the air of ash and launched a powerful Earth Pulse Attack back at Takinom! The female underworlder had no time to evade it before it collided with her body and sending her smashing into the west wall; knocking her out and leaving a huge bent where she landed!

The three side-lined creatures gasped in horror, but then Feleena turned serious as she came up with a plan, "Kaz, you go to Takinom and look after her," the red head said looking at the chaotic player then at her pet, "Meeko morph into your _Monster Lemur_ form!" she ordered.

Meeko nodded and back up a few steps before he closed his eyes in concentration as a ball of fire engulfed him, he then grew to about five times his normal size! When the flames dissipated, there stood in front of them was Meeko about the size of a small horse; he appeared the same except his fur looked a little bit longer and had two huge fangs protruding from his upper jaw, making look intimidating and dangerous. Meeko let out a jungle cat like roar that nearly gave Kaz and H'earring a heart attack!

"H'earring I want you to go find Chaor and tell him what's going on, Meeko can get you there in now time!" Feleena said. The little green creature looked nervous, but he nodded and did what he was told; climbing onto Monster Meeko's back and the both of them started bonding towards Chaor's Palace.

"What are you going to do Feleena?" Kaz asked when H'earring and Meeko were out of sight.

"I'll take care of Van Bloot." Feleena responded, not looking at the teen but at the blue winged underworlder that was still hovering above.

"Are you sure? Van Bloot is as powerful as Chaor!" Kaz said, concerned for the red heads safety.

Feleena finally looked at the teen and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself, just go look after Takinom."

Kaz just nodded in understanding and ran over to where Takinom laid motionless. Feleena then looked back at Van Bloot, who started laughing loudly like he just watched the funniest thing in the world, "Do you really think you can defeat me?!" he said after a few minutes.

"Oh I don't think I can defeat you Van Bloot, _I know I can_!" Feleena said, shouting that last part as she took her sword out of its sheath and sending large ember-like sparks at Van Bloot! As the blue winged underworlder was busy dodging the attacks, Feleena ran right under him, putting her sword back in its sheath as she did so, jumped up high and grabbed one of Van Bloot's legs.

"What are you doing?!" Van Bloot shouted, trying to keep airborne as the both of them started falling back to the Coliseums floor, "You'll make us crash!"

"That's the idea!" Feleena said sassily as she landed with a thud when her heels landed on the dirt floor but she didn't stumble at all. Van Bloot made one more attempt to get back in the air, he flapped his wings vigorously with the red head still hanging on and Feleena's feet started to leave the ground!

But before Feleena rose a foot, she decided to ground him for good, "Have a nice landing, fly boy!" Feleena shouted as she used all of her strength to literally throw Van Bloot into the north wall of the Coliseum, creating a much deeper dent then Takinom made!

From the side lines Kaz watched the battle in amazement as Takinom started to stir, "Where's Feleena?" Takinom asked weakly.

"She's giving Van Bloot a major pain in the neck!" Kaz responded still staring at the continuing conflict.

Feleena landed once more; about 10 yards away from where Van Bloot was starting to stand again after removing himself from the wall. "You're more powerful then I first thought," Van Bloot said with a slight chuckle in his voice, his body was covered in cuts that were bleeding heavily and both of his wings looked broken as they just hung down, "making you the perfect candidate to be may bride, and once I finally become Ruler of Perim nothing will be able to stop me!"

Takinom and Kaz just gasped in horror after they heard that. Feleena however was unfazed as she stared at Van Bloot for a moment, her face showing no emotion, her voice the same way as she said, "So you call yourself a Leader huh? You don't know the meaning of the word and you've lost sight of what loyally really is." she looked down, closing her blue eyes after she finished talking.

Just then the Coliseum seemed to vibrate as Feleena's hair started to rise slowly like it was alive! Kaz, Takinom and Van Bloot watched wide eyed in shock as the Coliseums floor started to crack from the vibrations. Five huge fire geyser's started springing up around Feleena, but they did something strange; instead of shooting fire everywhere causing massive amounts of damage like normal, they seems to have a will of their own and all the fire produced by the geysers migrated towards Feleena, snaking around her body like a protective shield, but at the same time becoming one with her! Feleena's eyes sprung open, revealing bright red eyes instead of blue; as her body and hair looked like it was complete made of fire as she walk towards Van Bloot; who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Feleena snapped her finger's creating a spark that sprung towards the blue winged underworlder, creating an explosion that sent him flying forward to about two feet in front of Feleena; he now had painful burns on his back and most of his feathers were gone from his wings as the red head stood over him, eyes were cold even though she was surrounded by living fire that crackled and popped.

"You call yourself a leader Van Bloot, but you're nothing but a tyrant; intimidating others to follow you or making promises you'll never keep." Feleena said, voice just as cold as her eyes. "You think loyalty can be _bought_ ," she said with disgust, baring her teeth that looked more like fangs, "well you're wrong. Loyalty isn't _bought_ or _earned_ , it's _given_!"

Takinom and Kaz were surprised, they looked at each other but didn't say anything as they continued to watch and listen; Van Bloot however looked up at the flaming woman, but was too weak to say anything.

"If you knew anything about what loyalty is truly about, you'd know it has nothing to do with empty promises or cowardly bullying; but the bond you share with those you care about or who care about you. Whether it's your family or closest friends, you know they will happily stand by your side no matter how hopeless a situation might be and would do anything to keep you safe and you would do the same for them; _That's what it means to be loyal, to not just yourself but to_ _others as well!_ " Feleena said screaming that last part as she snapped her fingers again, but instead of an explosion, flames wrapped around Van Bloots body and hardened like lava; creating a cocoon that only Van Bloots head was poking out.

"You can stay in there while you think about what I just said." Feleena said as she closed her eyes again. The flames around her body disappeared as the cracks in the Coliseums floor vanished, like they were never there. When the red head opened her eyes once more they were back to their normal blue ones as Kaz came over with Takinom, who had her arm over the teens shoulder.

"Feleena! Are you ok?" Kaz asked urgently.

"I'm alright. How's Takinom?" Feleena asked as she rushed over to the pair.

"WHERE IS HE?!" a voice roared before Kaz could answer.

The teen and Feleena both snapped their heads to the entrance of the Coliseum and saw Chaor running towards them, who looked ready to spit fire! H'earring, who was still riding Meeko, were right behind him, along with about ten Palace Guards.

"It's alright Chaor!" Feleena told him when the enraged Underworld Ruler got to them, "I took care of him, he's right over there." Pointing over to where Van Bloot was still laying, and about this time he passed out from blood loss, or fainted from fear one or the other.

"Take him to The Pits! I want him put in the most impenetrable cell!" Chaor ordered his Guard's. Five of them did just that; they went over to the knocked out Underworlder, picked him up and carried him to the Underworld Prison. The other five Guards followed as an escort.

"Chaor! Takinom's hurt, do you have a Healing Mugic with you?" Feleena asked.

"I do!" H'earring exclaimed as he climbed down from Monster Meeko's back. Then the little green creature pulled out a Generic Mugic from under his vest and it floated up into the air as he shouted, "Ember Flourish, heal Takinom!" the female underwolder was then surrounded by a bright light and after it disappeared, all of her wounds were gone.

"Thank you H'earring," Takinom said to the short underworlder, then she turned towards Feleena as she took her arm off Kaz's shoulder, "and thank you Feleena, that's three I owe you now!"

"You beat Van Bloot?" Chaor asked, brow raised. But it wasn't really a question, like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and he wasn't as tough as he thought he was." Feleena commented with a smirk.

"He didn't have a prayer going up against you!" Kaz exclaimed as he stroked Monster Meeko's head, who's purr sounded more like a rumble in his throat, "The others are not going to believe this when I tell them!" pulling out is Scanner.

"Tell the other's I said "Hi!" Kaz." Feleena said before the teen left.

"I will, see you later Feleena!" Kaz said as he waved and ported back to chaotic.

"Let's get you three back to the Castle for some rest, and I'll walk with you to make sure nothing else happens. Chaor told the two women and monster sized pet.

"And I'll head home, I've had enough excitement for one day!" H'earring commented as he started walking away. "See you soon Meeko! I'll ride with you anytime!" he said looking back and waving.

Monster Meeko just barked and wagged his tale as a response. "You can transform back Meeko." Feleena told her pet with a smile. Meeko nodded as he closed his eyes again, another ring of fire engulfed his and when it depleted, he was back to his normal size and appearance; then bounded into Feleena's arms and purred loudly when he landed.

"I need to get a pet like him!" Chaor said as he looked at the red panda.

"All Rainbow Pandas can do that; they use the element they're bonded with to transform into a monster-like form to scare away predators." Feleena explained.

"Interesting; but let's get going its late, and _I_ for one could use a nap!" Takinom exclaimed. All the creatures just laughed at the comment as they continued back to the Castle.

Luckily the rest of Feleena's visit was a lot less dramatic. However about two days before the red heads departure, she heard some disturbing news; Lord Van Bloot had somehow broke out of his cell and escaped! Chaor ordered a massive search for the underworld traitor but he was nowhere to be found, not even at his home at Gothos Tower! Feleena was worried that he might come back and seek revenge, but it appeared Van Bloot was scared enough to go into hiding and not go looking for her. But Chaor wasn't taking any chances; so when it was time to leave he had his most trusted warriors; including Takinom, to escort her to the border of Danian territory.

"I fear I only caused more trouble for you Takinom." Feleena said to the winged underworlder as she walked beside her.

"Don't worry about us Feleena, he brought this on himself. You did the right thing about putting him in his place." Takinom said reassuring the red head. Meeko second that by tenderly licking her cheek.

Right after that they arrived to the Danian's border and the two warrior women said their goodbyes. "Farwell Takinom!" Feleena said waving as she galloped away towards Mount Pillar.

 **A/N** **: Ha! Didn't expect all that did you? But I thought since our feisty red head was in the Underworld this time, I thought a skirmish would make this chapter a little more interesting; plus you got sneak peak at Feleena and Meeko's true power. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update again soon, bye for now!**


	7. Week in Mount Pillar

**A/N** **: Here comes the chapter all you Danian fans will love (hopefully)! I'm not making any promises, but this might be the last super long chapter that will take forever to post; but I'm not holding my breath. So here you go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

During the entire ride to Mount Pillar, Feleena kept a watch out for Lord Van Bloot in case he tried a sneak attack. But thankfully it was quiet the whole way and soon Feleena was riding up to Mount Pillar's front gate, but who was waiting for her there caught the red head by surprise.

"Sara!" Feleena called out as she rode up to the blond teen, "What are you doing here?"

Sara just grinning from ear-to-ear before answering, "I wanted to save you from being hounded by every male creature here, seeing as the only other female here is the Queen! Plus I've become extremely close to the last Queen, Elder Illexia, and she asked me to personally show you around Mount Pillar."

"The last Queen?" Feleena asked as she dismounted; Meeko happy to see the blonde teen, jumped from the red heads shoulder to Sara's and licked her cheek while rubbing against the right side of her head.

"Yeah," Sara answered as she scratched Meeko behind the ear, "Elder Illexia use to be _Queen_ _Illexia_ until she gave her crown to her daughter who's now the new Queen; Queen Aszil."

"And that's who I'm going to meet?" Feleena asked as she followed Sara down the tunnel into Mount Pillar while leading Flame.

"Yeah," Sara answered again, "When I take you to the top of Mount Pillar to meet the Queen I'll leave and then come back tomorrow to show you around as well as take you to the Nest of the Ancestors to see Elder Illexia, she wanted to meet you too."

"I'm looking forward to that." Feleena told her smiling.

They continued walking until they came to the door leading to Danian Hall but someone was posted in front of it; a big round red Dainan with four arms so he walked on two, he also held a Sting Blade in his hand. However he wasn't doing a very good job of guarding because he was not only asleep, he was snoring like a freight train!

"Ugh! Not again!" Sara exclaimed as she walked over to the sleeping Danian. Sensing Sara was going to do something, Meeko jumped down from the teens shoulder and bounded over to sit beside Feleena on the ground. Sara got really close the red Danian's right antennae and screamed out, "WAMMA!"

The said Danian jumped up and stood in a soldier's salute rambling out, "Sincerest apologies for sleeping on the job sir, it will never happen again!" thinking it was a superior that woke him. But when he looked down be saw an annoyed Sara looking up at him, Feleena couldn't help but giggle at the embarrassed Danian's face when he realized it was just her.

"Hey Sara." Wamma said with an embarrassed smile on his face as he started to relax.

"Wamma did I or did I not tell you to stay awake until I got back!" Sara exclaimed angrily as she poked the fat Danian on his stomach.

"I did hear you! But you were taking so long so I thought I would just close my eyes for a minute. I was having a really nice dream too, it was…" Wamma started in his defense but then he saw Feleena standing close by. His mouth suddenly hung open as he stared wide eyed at the red head, "…beautiful!" Wamma finally said in a dreamy voice after he found his tongue again.

Sara turned around and saw what Wamma was staring at, "Oh, Feleena this is Wamma," the teen said as the red head have over, "he's been a friend of mine for a long time."

"Nice to meet you Wamma." Feleena said, smiling at the red Danian as she dipped her head.

"Nice to meet you too." Wamma said like he was in a daze, still staring at Feleena.

"Wamma, didn't Odu-Bathax tell you to take Feleena's horse to the temporary stables you guys made for him when she got here?" Sara asked, trying to get Wamma's attention.

Wamma snapped out of his trance right after Sara said that, "Yes! I'll go do that right now!" he said, rambling a bit in embarrassment, as he took Flames reins from Feleena with a goofy smile on his face; waddling away quickly to get the job done but ended up falling down a few times before he was out of sight, causing Sara to laugh hysterically.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Sara managed to say after she calmed down. Then she said seriously, "But if all the Danians in Mount Pillar act like that around you, I'll have to beat them all off with a bat; because a stick won't work!"

Feleena just laughed at that as she and Meeko followed Sara into Danian Hall. They walked through the Hall until they came to a section of the west wall with a strange Danian wall ornament on it. Sara pushed the ornament up and Feleena was surprised when the wall opened up to reveal an elevator.

"This elevator will take us directly to the top of Mount Pillar where Queen Aszil is at." Sara explained as she walked inside the elevator. Feleena was a bit hesitant to go inside, for she'd never seen or been in an elevator before; but she trusted Sara and walked to stand beside the teen with Meeko following beside her, a little nervous also.

The elevator door slide closed and started going up towards the top of Mount Pillar, "It's amazing what you said, to Lord Van Bloot I mean." Sara said, breaking the silence. Feleena turned to look at her as Sara explained, "Kaz told us about your little skirmish with Van Bloot in the Underworld Coliseum and about what you said to him about loyalty that was really cool." Sounding like she really meant it.

Feleena just smiled sweetly at the teen, but her voice was nothing but to-the-point, "It's more than just cool, it's a code I live by. Where I come from family is everything and if you don't have that, you have nothing. Trust and loyalty just come with the territory, fighting alongside your sister's just helps strengthen the bond."

Right after she finished saying that, the doors slide open revealing the top floor of Mount Pillar. There were a line of winged Mandiblor guards waiting for the girls along the wall straight across from the elevator, one of them recognized Sara and said, "Queen Aszil is waiting for you." Pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks." Sara said as she walked that way, Feleena and Meeko followed her. The guards just watch the red head go down the hall, just as memorized from her beauty as Wamma was. The group arrived to the room leading to the Queen's Throne Room, the two winged mandiblor's posted at the door opened it for them. The grouped walked through and were greeted by the Queen herself.

"Welcome Miss Feleena, and Sara of course, please come closer!" Queen Aszil said beckoning them from her throne on top of the craved out steps. Eight winged guards were posted in the throne room, four on each side.

Feleena walked forward with Sara and Meeko following behind her. "I must say I'm quite surprised," Queen Aszil said when Feleena was right in front of her, "from what Odu-Bathax told me about you, I was expecting a much older warrior not a stunning young woman like yourself."

"I was about to say the same thing about you, your highness." Feleena commented with a mischievous smile on her face will giving the Danian Queen a respectable bow.

Queen Azsil just smirk before she answered, "I have a feeling we'll get along just fine Feleena." Then she got somber, "But I'm afraid this meeting will have to be cut short; an issue just came up and I can't delay it. I'll have Vollash take you to your room and retrieve you when dinner's ready. I hope you don't mind eating here, because obviously I can't leave the room."

"That's just fine your highness." Feleena said smiling as Meeko climbed up her shoulder, a winged guard walked up to her, most likely Vollash.

"I better get going Feleena," Sara said as she pulled out her scanner, "I promised to meet the boy's at the Port Court for lunch. But I'll be back tomorrow!" she then ported away after she said that last part.

"Are you ready to be shown to your room, milady?" Vollash asked politely.

"Yes thank you." Feleena said, but before she left the throne room she turned towards the Queen, "See you later your highness." She said as she gave Queen Aszil another bow.

The Queen just smiled warmly as Feleena, led by Vollash, left the Throne Room and headed to the Guest Chambers one floor down. They when down just one flight of stairs and turned down a hallway going to the first room on the right. "This will be your quarter's milady." Vollash said as he motioned toward the room.

Since the doorway was just a round craved out part of the wall with no actual door, Feleena could look straight inside. The whole room was carved out of the pillar itself; but it was really well done making a perfect large square. The queen sized bed was on the north wall next to the east corner and it too looked like it was carved out of the pillar; to make it more comfortable to sleep on, a fluffed up mattress stuffed with dried moss was literally _inside_ the bed along with tan sheets, four large tan pillows and a dark brown stitched blanket was on top. Also a dark brown bed skirt was surrounding the bed to make it look nicer. At the foot of the bed was a square table for Feleena to put her gear on. Along the same wall was a white wash bowl suspended by iron legs with a small mirror in front of it if Feleena ever needed to wash her face. Beside the bed, along the entire north side was a large closet craved out of the wall, filled to the brim with hanging clothes that Feleena could change into if she wanted to and hanging on the closets doorframe was the red dress Maxxor gave her. On the west wall near the middle was a huge three-way body mirror so Feleena could look at herself from every angle. On both sides of the mirror were long rectangle shaped iron tables; on top the left one were brushes and wide a variety of hair accessories for Feleena to fix up her hair and on the right table was a mass collection of jewelry made of any stones and diamonds they might find while expanding Mount Pillar. Since the room had no windows, candle lamps hung on the walls for light and a huge round brown rug laid in the middle of the floor.

"How lovely!" Feleena exclaimed as she walked into the room. Meeko walked over to the rug and started rubbing himself against it, loving how it felt.

"Do you like it?" Vollash asked as he stepped into the room, "Queen Aszil made sure the room would look perfect before you got here."

"It is," Feleena said as she turned to look at the flying mandiblor, "you guys did a good job." smiling at him.

Vollash blushed and became very self-conscious from Feleena's compliment, "I can't take all the credit milady. I'll let you rest and come back for you later." He said smiling after a few minutes before backing out of the room.

"Are you going to sleep on the rug Meeko?" Feleena asked as she walked over to the table at the foot of the bed; placing her shoes, sword, and headdress on or around it.

The little red panda, flat on his stomach with each leg outstretched, just made a little sleepy grumble as a response; too tired to even move!

Feleena just laughed at her pet as she climbed into bed and feel asleep face down on her stomach. A few hours later, Feleena actually woke up on her own, with a little help from Meeko as he licked her face.

"Hello to you too Meeko." Feleena said a little sleepily as she scratched her pet behind the ear.

"I see you're awake, milady." A male's voice said, Feleena sat up and saw it was Vollash.

"I'll be out in just a minute." Feleena told him as she got out of bed, Vollash just smiled and nodded as he backed out of the room again to wait out in the hallway.

Meeko sat on the bed as Feleena changed into her dress, then jumped down to follow her to the mirror and sat down on the right side of it while the red head stood in front of it. Feleena couldn't help but think about what Zalic told her as she came to the Underworld; about how Maxxor cares about her more then the other Leaders do.

Then she thought about something that scared her, "You don't think Maxxor's falling for me do you?" Feleena asked, turning to look at her pet that was sitting on the floor.

Meeko just gave her an, " _I don't know_." Sign as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"For his sake I hope not," Feleena said as she looked at herself in the mirror again, "because I'm not sure I'm even capable of loving a man, like I love my family."

Feleena decided not to dwell on the thought any longer and started working on her hair; she brushed it out until it shined and pined a pretty red rose hair clip on the right side of her head. For her jewelry, Feleena put a red ruby ring on her right hand's ring finger and put red heart studs in her ear's.

"Let's get going!" Feleena told her pet as she walked towards the doorway with Meeko following close behind.

When Feleena came outside the room Vollash's eyes widened as he took in the red heads look, "You look wonderful!" he said, sounding like he meant it.

"Thank you very much Vollash." Feleena said as she gave the winged mandiblor a dazzling smile, making him blush even more.

"Right this way, milady." Vollash said smiling as he led Feleena down the hallway back towards the Throne Room.

When they arrived the two winged guards that were posted there before opened the double doors for them, the inside of the Throne Room had been changed into a temporary Dinning Hall for the Queen and any guest's that are invited to eat with her. Because the Queen can't _physically_ leave the room, the Dining hall has to come to her; a long iron table that was expertly designed, but could easily be dismantled when no longer needed, went vertically down the room with equally designed stools surrounding it. On the Queen's left was the Danian high Muge Lore and to his left was Odu-Bathax.

"Welcome back Feleena, please come sit down." Queen Aszil said as she motioned towards the seat to her right.

Feleena humbly came forward and sat down, while Meeko jumped into the seat right next to her.

"Vollash! Have Feleena's clothes and weapons cleaned, then return them to her room before dinner is over!" Queen Aszil ordered.

"Yes your Majesty!" Vollash said as he left to do just that.

"Was your room comfortable Feleena?" Queen Aszil said after she gave a signal and servants were putting trays of food in front of them, which happened to be mostly vegetables and fruit.

"It was, thank you Queen Aszil." Feleena said as she dipped her head in respect again.

"Please just call me Aszil from now on, after all were all friends now." The Queen said, giving the red head a wink.

Feleena was surprised for a minute but then smirked, "All right, _Aszil_." She said.

"How are you liking Perim so far Feleena?" Odu-Bathax asked from the other side of the table.

Feleena enjoyed talking with all three Danians but soon it was getting late and the red head soon was walking back to her room followed by a very sticky and discolored Meeko who was soaked in fruit juice!

"Good thing the room has a wash bowl!" Feleena commented as she walked in her Guest Room.

She changed right into a white night dress and walked over to the wash bowl with a miserable Meeko already there. After she poured warm water into the wash bowl, Feleena picked up a cooperative Meeko and soaked him into the water. Even though he wasn't a real fan of water, Meeko still enjoyed the feeling of having his fur cleaned of the fruit juice he splattered on himself during dinner. After Feleena dried Meeko off with a towel, she place him on the ground and he shook his fur out making himself really fluffy, then he waddled over to the bed and curled up to go right to sleep. Feleena followed his example and climbed into bed beside him, falling asleep just as fast as he did.

The next morning Feleena was again awoken up to the sound of someone calling out her name softly. "Sara, is that you?" Feleena called out as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah it's me." The said teen answered as she came into the room and stopped at the side of the bed. "Sorry, I didn't know you were still asleep."

"That's alright Sara," Feleena told her with a smile as she climbed out of bed and walked over to the closet, "I hardly sleep that late anyway."

"I came a little early to meet with Elder Illexia, she asked us to join her for dinner tonight after I showed you around Mount Pillar and the Nest of the Ancestors." Sara informed the red head.

"Then I better wear my dinner dress then!" Feleena exclaimed as she pulled the dress out of the closet, "I won't be long."

"Take your time," Sara told her with a bit of a smirk, "the longer I stay away from the boys, the less drama _I_ have to deal with!"

Feleena giggled some from that and after Sara left the room, she got finished changing; looking exactly like she did last night. "Wow! You look amazing Feleena!" Sara exclaimed when Feleena walked out of the room with Meeko walking right beside her.

"I do don't I?" Feleena joked, smiling as she flicked some of her loose hair in a diva-like way.

"Where'd you get that dress?" Sara asked again, admiring how it looked on the red head.

Feleena blushed in embarrassment before she answered, "It was a gift from Maxxor; he saw how much I liked it when I wore it in Kiru City and just gave it to me before I left."

Sara just started wide eyed at Feleena in shock from what she just heard, but then grinned wickedly, "So it's true what Tom said; that Maxxor's has become smitten for you!"

Feleena just shook her head sadly, "That can't happen." she answered sadness lacing her voice.

Sara sobbed up from Feleena's answer, "Why not? If I may ask." she asked curiously, but timidly because it might be a sensitive topic for Feleena.

Feleena turned to look at her before she asked, "Remember when I told you that fairies can live a very long time?" Sara nodded, then Feleena continued. "It because of our aging process that we must be careful about falling for someone."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked again.

"During Perim's golden age it wasn't uncommon for members of different Tribe's to fall in love with one another, and for us it was no exception. We, like all creatures, are very susceptible to love and that's what happened to one fairy girl; she fell for an Overworld Warrior and they were very much in love." Feleena began.

"That's so romantic!" Sara exclaimed, "And I'm not usually the romance type!"

"I was," Feleena said, smiling a little, but the smile fell as she continued the story, "but the thing about time is it never stops. As time kept moving forward the Overworlder got older, but the fairy didn't and soon the Overworld Warrior succumbed to the will of old age and passed away. The fairy girl, so grief-stricken, died just a day later; some say from a broken heart." Meeko, sensing the sadness in the air, whimpered pitifully as he looked up at the red head.

"That's so sad." Sara said mournfully.

"Ever since that happened, the Fairy Queen advised all fairies to be careful about falling for someone. Even though we were never actually _forbidden_ to fall in love, many fairies pretty much promised they would never develop feelings for anyone so they won't go through the kind of pain that young fairy girl went through; and I guess I'm one of them." Feleena finished.

Sara was silent for a minute absorbing everything that Feleena just told her, but then she remembered something. "I can understand why you would do that, to save yourself from the pain of a broken heart. But let me tell you a story about my mom, she went through something like that a long time ago."

"All right." Feleena said, giving the young teen her full attention.

"When my Mom was in College she was studying to get a bachelor degree in fine arts, and one summer she decided to study abroad in Paris. While Mom was there she fell in love with a French men who was also studying for a degree in fine arts; even though she would have to go home soon Mom went out with him anyway. But soon when it was time for Mom to come home, she said goodbye to him and never saw him again." Sara said, finishing the story.

"But why would your Mom fall for with that French man, if she knew she would never see him again?" Feleena asked.

"I asked her that very same question right after she finished telling me that story. My Mom just smiled at me a said; 'It's better to love someone, then to never love at all'."

Feleena just froze as she started at Sara, mind reeling from what she told her. " _Could the feeling_ _of love be stronger then the fear of heart break?_ " she thought. After a few minutes she smiled at the young teen, "You're words have eased some concerned I've had about it, thank you Sara." Feleena said, relief and calm evident on her face.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Sara said smiling, glad she could help Feleena with this issue.

"But another thing is I don't know if I _can_ love a man," Feleena started, but then smirked mischievously, "It's not easy to win my heart."

"I don't doubt that." Sara stated, returning Feleena's smirk "But we better get going with the tour if we want to make it in time to have dinner with Elder Illexia." Starting down the hallway, Feleena and Meeko followed behind her.

Sara showed Feleena every place in Mount Pillar she could including; Lore's Chamber of Recall, Oipont's Lookout, Overworld Embassy at Mount Pillar, The Hive Gallery, and Queen's Gate. Then they went over to the Nest of the Ancestors, because it was already late they went straight to where Elder Illexia would be waiting for them. Even though Illexia wasn't the Queen anymore, she was still appointed by Aszil to be the leader of the Nest of the Ancestors and wouldn't answer to anyone except the Queen herself.

"Welcome Sara! And I see you brought our guest please come closer so I can get a better look at you." Elder Illexia said from her throne.

The room she was in looked exactly like the throne room in Mount Pillar and it was even set up to be a temporary dining hall because like Aszil, Elder Illexia couldn't leave the room. However the iron table that was set up was a lot shorter because the only other people eating with Elder Illexia was Sara, Feleena and Meeko. Four winged guards were also in the room; two were posted on each side of Elder Illexia's throne, one on each side, and one on both sides of the door.

Feleena again came forward humbly with Sara and Meeko right behind her. When the red head was in front of Elder Illexia, the old Danian couldn't help but shake her head slowly as she looked Feleena up and down. "My, My, Sara's description of you didn't do you any justice Feleena; you are absolutely gorgeous!"

Feleena blushed deeply, flattered by the old Danian's words, "You're too kind Elder Illexia." The red head said as gave her a respectable curtsy.

"I hope you three are hungry," Elder Illexia commented as trays of food where set on the table, "I had the cooks prepare more than usual."

"We'll try to make a dent in it Elder Illexia!" Sara said determinedly as she, Feleena and Meeko sat down; with Feleena siting at Illexia's right side.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Feleena, I was quite shocked when I was informed the mysterious sixth tribe was discovered." Elder Illexia said.

The rest of the evening was very enjoyable, it almost felt like Feleena was back home eating with her family; without the huge number's! By the time dinner was over it was very late, and it was almost the middle of the night when Sara showed Feleena and Meeko back to their room.

"Man I'm beat!" Sara exclaimed after she yawned, "I'm going to sleep good tonight!"

"You didn't have to stay the entire time!" Feleena told the teen as they came to the guest room. Meeko, just as tired as Sara, was laying on Feleena's shoulder and already fast asleep!

"I know but I wanted to, plus it was fun; I've never eaten with a former Queen before!" Sara said.

"You'll enjoy eating with my family then!" Feleena said, giggling. But then she became serious before the red head said, "Thanks again Sara, for what you told me before about falling in love."

"Like I said before it's no problem, but for the record everyone is afraid to fall in love with someone; it just takes the right person to get over that fear." Sara told the red head giving her a warm smile, "I be checking on you now and then while you're here." Taking out her scanner.

"Alright see you later Sara!" Feleena said, waving to the young teen as she ported away. She then walked into her room to get ready for bed.

The rest of the week went by very quickly; Feleena spent time with both Queen Aszil and Elder Illexia and became very close with the both of them, becoming like a sister to Aszil and a daughter to Illexia. When it was time to leave Feleena was already mounted on Flame with Meeko sitting right beside her in the saddle.

"Tell the other Leaders thank you for me Odu-Bathax, I had a really nice visit to Perim." Feleena told the Danian Battle Master who was there with Sara to see her off. The blue Danian just nodded in affirmative.

"So what happens now Feleena?" Sara asked the red head.

"I'll go back to my homeland and talk to my family about my findings, then I'll return in a week to Kiru City; there I'll tell you if you can come with me to the Fairy Realms or not." Feleena informed them.

"I will let the other Leaders know. Have a safe ride back." Odu-Bathax said, sounding like he meant it as he gave her a smile.

"I will and thank you both again. Farwell, until next time!" Feleena called as she urged Flame into a gallop and rode away, towards the Passage back home.

Odu-Bathax gave Sara a polite nod before he went back inside Mount Pillar. "Wait tell I tell the guys about this!" the blonde teen exclaimed as she pulled out her scanner again and ported back to chaotic to tell the guys the news.

 **A/N** **: And cut! There you have it, next chapter will have Feleena's decision and hopefully it will have a good outcome, but you'll have to tune in to find out. I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July weekend, see you all later!**


	8. Decision and Journey

**A/N** **: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for; do the Tribes get to go see the Fairy Realms? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

After an anxious wait for the Four Tribes of Perim, Feleena promptly returned to Kiru City a week later. The red head galloped up to the Overworld Capital's front gate and trotted the rest of the way to Maxxor's Castle; she wasn't at all surprised to find Intress waiting for her on the Palace steps.

"Hello again Intress!" Feleena called out as she brought Flame to a stop right in front of the feline warrior, "You must be getting tired of seeing me." The red head joked as she dismounted.

"Not at all Feleena." Intress told her as a guard came up, taking Flames reins, leading him to the stables, "The Leaders are waiting in the Meeting Hall, their excited to see you," then the feline warrior smirked a bit before she continued, "especially you-know-who."

Feleena couldn't help but return Intress's smirk, knowing full well who it was. But as Intress turned around she could help but be a little concerned as the red head followed the female Overworlder into the Castle and through the halls that felt comforting and familiar. "If you want me to stay away from Maxxor, I understand." Feleena said after a few minutes of silence.

Intress suddenly stopped right in the middle of the hallway before she turned around to look Feleena straight in the eye. "Don't worry about that Feleena," the feline Overworlder started, giving the red head a kind smile, "Maxxor and I are just friends and we'll always will be."

"You're going to laugh, but I thought he was your husband at first!" Feleena laughed. But mentally breathing a sigh of relief that Intress was ok about the Overworld Leaders feelings for her, and that it wouldn't put a strain on their friendship.

"Oh Cothica, no!" Intress said laughing also, but then she smiled knowingly before she said, "But I know that Maxxor has an eye for someone. Over the last few weeks I've watched Maxxor acted out of character ever since you left; daydreaming, looking out windows, smiling at random times for no reason, and that's just a start! I didn't have to asked him, I know for a fact Maxxor has 100% fallen head over heels for _you_ ; the beautiful red headed woman that appeared out of nowhere and stole the heart of every male creature in Perim!"

Feleena started blushing ever since Intress started talking, but know after hearing all of this her face was as red as her hair! " _Maxxor must have really fallen_ _ **hard**_ _for me if he acted like that!_ " the red head thought as she clapped her hands over her face.

Intress couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassed Feleena, never has she seen her act like this before; especially about a male creature who has deep feelings for her! "We better get moving, the Leader's will come looking for us if we stand here too long." She said, turning around to continue walking down the hallway. Feleena snapped out of her embarrassment and jogged a few steps to catch up with her. After going up several flights of stairs the pair of women came to the door that led to the Meeting Hall. Intress opened the door and ushered Feleena inside with an encouraging smile.

"Feleena you're here! We were beginning to wonder." Odu-Bathax exclaimed as he and the other Leaders stood up from their chairs when Feleena walked in; they all were sitting in the exact same places when she first met them, even Takinom was there!

"I'm happy to see you all again." Feleena said smiling as she went over to her chair at the end of the table; she could almost _feel_ Maxxor's eyes watching her as she sat down. The Leader's followed her led before she continued with her announcement, "Before I tell you our decision, I want to first graciously thank you all for allowing me to spend time with you among each of your Tribes; I had a nice visit to all your Capitals."

"We were all too happy to have you Feleena." King Theb-Saar said politely from his chair.

"Now to finally begin. After careful consideration and discussing with my tribe mates, my family gave me the final say; because they trust me enough to make the right call when it comes to their safety." Then Feleena smiled broadly, and Intress knew what the answer was going to be. "I've decided that you are worthy of my trust and are allowed to come see my Tribes Homeland."

There was a huge sigh of relief through the room but everyone was smiling, happy Feleena was able to see that they could be trusted enough to visit her home and meet the rest of her family. "When I first met you all and the other members of your Tribes, I knew right away you had good hearts, but I had to be curtain; so now that you know the results I'm going to give you a run-down of what's going to happen." Feleena said, sounding serious and to-the-point.

The Leaders just nodded their heads in understanding before she continued; knowing full well if they did something wrong, Feleena would change her mind about the whole tour and their relationship with her would be sabotaged.

"In exactly five day's we'll travel from Kiru City to the Forest of Life together, from there I'll guide you to the Fairy Realms. All of you may come, along with 10 other warriors of your choosing; and a word of advice if you're short on _female_ warriors, make sure you choose male creatures that can control themselves around a bunch of pretty women." Feleena said, giggling a bit after saying that last part.

The Leaders chuckled and smiled but nodded in understanding, already thing about that topic. "You'll stay will us for 5 months, so I would advise you to start heading out to your Capitals and getting your party's gathered; but remember we leave in **five** days, with or without you. If you're late don't bother following because once we get to the Forest of Life it will be impossible to find us, understand?" Feleena asked. But it wasn't really a question, more like an order.

"Fully Feleena," Chaor said standing up; Odu-Bathax, Mudeenu, Theb-Saar, and Iflar doing the same. "The rest of us will depart and start organizing our teams, see you in five days." Then the Underworld Leader, Takinom, and the other out-of-town Ruler's walked out of the room to start heading back home; but not before each of them give Feleena a charming smile as they left.

Maxxor had to bite back a growl; he wanted to wipe those smiles off their faces really badly, but he managed to control himself until they were out of the room. "Are you alright Maxxor?" Feleena asked worriedly to the Overworld Ruler, "You fist is clinched."

Maxxor looked over to the red headed woman still sitting quietly in her seat, and all of his anger just melted away, relaxing his hand as he smiled warmly at Feleena. "Yes I'm fine Feleena," Maxxor said as he got up and walked over to her, "I was just thinking about some meetings I have to go to after this. Would you do me the honor of saying here in the Castle until we depart and joining me for dinner tonight?" offering her his right arm with another warm smile.

Feleena just looked into Maxxors golden eyes that were both stunning and mysterious seeing there was truly something there for her, but she didn't know exactly what it was. "Alright, I would like that." The red head said smoothly as she took Maxxor's arm, a little blush formed on her cheeks but no one noticed.

"I'll show you to your room, and make sure you're comfortable before I leave you." Maxxor informed Feleena as they walked out of the door together, leaving Intress alone in the room.

" _Something beautiful is starting to happen between those two, I'm curious about how this plays_ _out_." Intress thought with a knowing smile, but was truly happy for Maxxor and glad he found a woman that could become something more than just a friend.

Over the next few days there was a buzz throughout Perim, everyone found out about Feleena's approval; many warriors were begging there Leaders to be allowed to travel to the Fairy Realms and meet the other Fairy's. But the Leader's listened to Feleena's advice and hand chose curtain warriors they believed would be **appropriate** and **well-mannered** enough to go.

Maxxor chose a few of his most trusted warriors, along with a few who had proven themselves to him; Nebres, Frafdo, Tangeth Toborn, Owis, Arrthoa, Wytod, Gespedan, Viqtarr, Aivenna and of course Intress.

Chaor had a much harder time deciding which warriors to take with him, but after thinking it over intensely he decide to bring; Agitos, Ultadur, Illazar, Nivenna, Khybon, Rothar, H'earring, Getterek, Eximiar and of course Takinom.

Odu-Bathax went to Queen Aszil and talked to her about who would accompany the Battlemaster to the Fairy's homeland, it didn't take long to decide. Aimukk, Wamma, Bierk, Skartalas, Kalvedran, Tassanil, Faash, Jaal, Topar, and Junda were chosen to go.

Theb-Saar, Iflar, and Mudeenu already had warriors in mind before they even got to the Deserts boarder. Right after they arrived back at the Palace they started summoning; Ghatup, Ribbian, Fivarth, Ario, Vinta, Lanker, Siado, Sobtjek, Malvadine, and Dakkamal, getting them briefed and ready to go.

As for Feleena, Maxxor made sure she was well taken care of and was thrilled when she got to see Zelda, Augusta, and Persis again. Two days before the Tribes would depart for the Forest of Life, Feleena was walking around Kiru City by herself after she was finished catching up with her three maid friends and ran into Tom who was just leaving the Arsenal.

"Feleena!" Tom exclaimed as he ran over to the red head with a happy smile on his face.

"Tom! I was hoping to run into you." Feleena explained.

"Really?" Tom asked a little confused, but curious at the same time.

"Yes, I'd like to ask you something. How would you and your friends like to come see to Fairy Realms with the other Tribes?" Feleena asked, smiling broadly.

Tom looked shocked for a minute, processing what Feleena had just asked him. Then his face broke out in a huge smile, eyes bulging from his head in excitement, "R-Really, you'd let us come with you!?"

"Yes," Feleena said, laughing a little from the teen's reaction, "you and your friends have kept your promise about my existence and deserve to be rewarded."

"We would love to come, thank you so much!" Tom said as he pulled out his scanner from his back pocket.

"But remember we leave in two days so don't be late!" Feleena advised.

"We won't see you then!" Tom said, waving to the red head as he ported away; most likely back to chaotic to tell the other's the news.

Before anyone knew it the morning to begin heading to the Forest of Life had arrived, all of the warriors that was chosen to go were gathering supplies into their Tribes Dread Tread; because from Kiru City to the Forest of Life it was a three day drive and there were no towns, so they made sure they had plenty of food and other supply's inside each vehicle. These Dread Treads were much bigger than the normal sized ones because they were built during the M'arrillian Invasion to transport small battalions and supplies to the battle ground, so they could easily house themselves and anything else they needed.

Tom, Sara, Peyton and Kaz had arrived about an hour ago and they've been busy talking to pass the time while the Tribes were still loading stuff. Feleena deciding to ride inside the Overworlds Dread Tread and not ride Flame because even though she knew her mount was faster, the red head didn't want to risk herself or her horse getting hit by any flying debris the huge machines wheels might kick up. So Feleena just tied Flame in a secure area inside the Dread Tread that resembled a small stall with plenty of food and water for him.

As Feleena stepped out of the Dread Tread the warriors had just finished loading everthing and were having civilized conversations with each other; many had become friends during the M'arrillian Invasion and hadn't seen each other in a while, so they had a lot of catching up to do. Feleena mingled among them for a spell and the Leaders introduced her to a few of them, she was even able to ask Takinom about something that has plagued her ever since she left the Underworld.

"Have you been able to find Van Bloot?" Feleena asked her when they were out of earshot.

"No, he's completely vanished; what's even weirder is his most trusted followers have none the same thing." Takinom said, concerned laced her voice.

"That is troubling, you think Van Bloot will try to steal the throne while Chaor is away?" Feleena asked worriedly.

"I highly doubt it," Takinom informed, shaking her head, "most of his follower's returned to being loyal to Chaor after Van Bloot was banished, and even with his rebels he's still greatly outnumbered. Plus Chaor had everyone in the Underworld keep an eye out for him and to kill him on sight if he's found."

"That put's me more at ease." Feleena said, her relaxed smile said it all. "I'll see you later when we stop for the night." Giving the female Underworlder a warm smile. Then Feleena looked up at the sky; the sun was over head meaning it was about noon, if they wanted to get to the Forest of Life they need to leave now. "Alright everyone!" Feleena called out getting all the warriors attention, "Let's start loading up, we leave in five minutes!"

The warriors and Leaders then spilt up and got inside their assigned Dread Treads, all seemed very excited to get going. Tom, Sara, Peyton and Kaz ran up to Feleena after they heard the announcement. "You guys know which Dread Tread you'll ride in?" Feleena asked the four teens.

"I think I'll ride with the Mipedian's, I want to hang with my Mipedian bro's some more!" Peyton exclaimed with his signature cheeky grin as he walked over to where the Mipedian's Dread Tread was parked.

"I think we'll all ride with our individual Tribes, I've never ridden with a bunch of Underworlders before, it might be fun." Kaz said as he jogged over to the Underworlder's Dread Tread, following Chaor inside.

"See you later Feleena!" Sara called as she walked beside Wamma into the Danian's Dread Tread.

"Ready to go you two?" Intress called out to Feleena and Tom from the last Dread Treads open door.

"I was born ready!" Tom exclaimed, determination evident on his face as we walked beside Feleena inside the huge vehicle.

The Overworlder's Dread Tread started first and lead the way because the other Tribes didn't know how to get to the Forest of Life from Kiru City, so the other three vehicles followed. As soon as the sun was completely set, they decided to stop for the night because Dread Treads don't have headlights so they couldn't keep traveling after dark; that was way too risky because they would have to drive over very rugged and hilly terrain the next day.

At first light they did just that and to say it was a very uncomfortable ride was an understatement! Everyone in the Dread Tread's were being bounced and battered in their seats, and Flame was defiantly not liking the ride. Flame was used to walking on solid ground and seeing where he was going, not riding inside of a vehicle! He was defiantly making a ruckus about it; everyone in the Overworld's, Dread Tread heard him neighing, pawing the ground, and even kicking the sides of his stall violently! Feleena did her bested to keep the stallion still but it was no use, Flame was too scared and agitated to listen to her.

The red head thought about putting a sleep spell on her mount to help calm him down but then she heard a males voice ask, "Is everything ok back here Feleena?"

Feleena turned around and saw Maxxor coming over, a little unsteadily because they were still driving on rough ground. "I think Flames just nervous," Feleena explained as she continued to hold the agitated stallion's reins, "he's not used to being unable to see what's around him."

"I have an idea." Maxxor said as he walked to the stallion's side. Feleena was concerned for Maxxors safety, but he had no fear as she saw him massaging curtain places on Flames body that looked the tensest.

Feleena was very surprised when she saw Flame start to relax and calm down, "How did you do that?" she asked.

"When I was a young boy, my father had me take lessons from the best Stable Master in the Overworld and he taught me how to relax a mount by massaging curtain pressure points that make them tense up, to help them relax." Maxxor explained as he continued to work on Flame.

"That's impressive," Feleena commented as she watch, "your calming Flame better than I could and I've been riding him since I was 10,000 years old!"

"It's really not that hard," Maxxor said as he got done, standing in front of Feleena, "just make slow circular motions along the mounts muscles, that's all you have to do."

"I'll remember that, thank you." Feleena said, smiling at the Overworld Leader.

Maxxor blushed a little from the smile before he asked, "Are you going back to your seat?"

"No," Feleena started shaking her head, "I think I'll stay with Flame; make sure he doesn't act up again."

"Alright," Maxxor said, a little disappointed, "I'll come to check on you, make sure everything's ok." He said turning around to go back to the front of the Dread Tread.

" _That was really nice of him_." Feleena thought as she sat down beside a much calmer Flame.

After the party got through the rough roads, the rest of the journey was much smoother and soon they made it to the Forest of Life in the early afternoon on the third day. All of the creatures and humans came out of the Dread Treads, happy to be able to stretch their legs after a long three day drive.

"We'll rest for about an hour and then we'll walk the rest of the way." Feleena called out, needing a break herself as she walked Flame out of the Dread Tread.

Everyone was all too happy to do that as they found a seat somewhere and finished of the rest of the food they brought with them. As for the four chaotic player's, their excitement to see the home of the sixth Tribe only grew. After the much needed break they started that direction; Feleena lead the way with Flame right by her side, with the Leaders, humans and warriors following closely behind. The group walked for about an hour and a half until they came to the part of the Forest of Life that was considered to be the most beautiful area among the Overworld.

This part of the forest always felt peaceful, but at the same time it had an ancient aura about it; like it's been around for centuries. Another amazing thing about this place is nothing ever died there; plant or animal and it was always spring time, even when the rest of the forest is barren and cold. Feleena stopped right before she came to some old tree's, who's branches made a large circle almost like a gateway, but it didn't led anywhere but further into the Forest.

"How much farther do we have to go Feleena?" Intress asked from her place in the group.

Feleena just smiled without turning around to look at the female Overworlder, answering mysteriously, "We're actually here."

The creatures and humans were very confused; some were even looking around to see if any Fairies were around, but didn't see anyone it was just themselves here. Before anyone could ask what she meant, Feleena raised her right hand towards the circle and spoke in an ancient language that no one understood;

 _ **Porta de entrada a casa dos seres fermosos, revelar-se! Para un dos seus fillos convoca ti!**_

The moment Feleena finished the incantation, a strong gust of wind carrying what appeared to be colorful mugical energy spheres towards the nature-made gateway like a moth to a flame and created a churning whirlpool inside the circle. The spheres kept going around and around, faster and faster every turn until there was a small explosion of energy; everyone besides Feleena had to shield their eyes because of the blinding light. After the light dissipated all of the creatures and humans lowered their eyes and gasped at what they saw before them.

The empty circle now held what appeared to be living water that looked like a captured rainbow that shimmered and sparked as it moved in a flowing motion, even though it would go nowhere. All the creatures of Perim and chaotic players stared at the gateway in shock until Tom broke the stunned silence, "I don't believe it…" he started in disbelief, eyes wide as he stared.

"I-It's a portal!" Sara shouted, causing everyone else to come out of their trance; talking urgently amongst themselves. Feleena caught most of what they were saying; "I don't believe it!", "A portal right here under our noses!", "On our Tribes soil and we had no idea!"

Feleena just turned around calmly like nothing was wrong, smiling warmly but at the same time smugly as she said in a sassy voice, "Well, are you all just going to stand there with your mouths open or come inside?" then turned back around and walked straight into the rainbow portal and disappeared, Flame walking right beside her.

The creatures just looked at each other not sure about going through, but the chaotic players were a lot braver, "Come one guys this isn't the first portal we've gone through so let's go!" Tom exclaimed as he ran straight into the portal.

"This is so amazing and wicked cool!" Peyton exclaimed excitedly as he, Sara, and Kaz ran through the portal as well. All the creatures just looked at each other again and with a new surge of courage Maxxor walked through the portal first and the others followed closely behind; then when the final creature walked through the portal closed, just as magically as it appeared.

 **A/N** **: And that's where I'll stop, but don't worry much more exciting things are to come in the next chapter.**

 **P.S.** **: Oh! That language Feleena used to summon the portal; it's Galician and it translates, "** _ **Gateway to the home of the fair ones, reveal yourself! For one of your children summons**_ _ **you!**_ **" in case you were wondering.**


	9. Meet the Family

**A/N** **: Here's the much anticipated chapter that will introduce the start of the rest of the Fairy Tribe, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

As soon as the all creatures of The Four Tribes and Chaotic Players made it through the portal they stopped dead in their tracks with wide eyes like they were mesmerized.

What laid before them looked like something out of a dream or a story book; it may have seemed like a simple woodland but it was far more special. Everything living thing around them felt like it was alive as it shined in the rich sunlight, like it had a soul; from the lush green grass that danced in the gentle wind to the crystal clear water from the nearby waterfall going into the sparkling lake. The trees were also something of a wonder, while the trunks looked completely normal the leaves were far more unique. While each leaf bent and swayed like any other, each appeared like it was made entirely of delicate glass that would break if a feather landed on them; so when the light hits them at just the right angle, a mini rainbow would be formed if you happen to walk under one of these special trees.

Everyone in the group looked around them like they were children that just stepped into a candy store for the first time, "Amazing!" Intress whispered breaking the silence, but she said it so softly at you almost couldn't hear her.

A whistle grabbed the warriors and humans attention; when they looked ahead of them they saw Feleena standing with Flame beside her, her back was to them as she motioned them forward, urging them to keep going. The group snapped out of their trance and jogged quickly forward until they were behind Feleena again and then they continued down the grassy path. The creatures and humans continued to look around themselves in wonder however, not believing a place like this even existed in Perim!

"This place is so beautiful!" Sara quietly exclaimed as she looked around and above her, the overhead trees seemed to be welcoming the visitors; they sparkled and glowed like a warm smile in greeting.

"I know!" Tom said, turning to look at the blond haired girl that was walking behind him, "I'm never seen any place like it!"

Feleena couldn't help but chuckle when she heard that, the Chaotic Players were walking directly behind her, "You haven't seen anything yet Tom." The red head said looking over her shoulder at them. The players just looked at each other than grinned, if Feleena said something amazing was about to come they believed her!

After about a thirty minute walk they came to a large meadow; every inch was filled with wild flowers ranging in all sorts of colors, some with all of them! Aivenna ran to Feleena's side, eyes were wide and shining with excitement as she turned towards the red head and asked, "Can I pick a few of them Feleena?"

"Of course you can Aivenna," Feleena responded, smiling warmly, "we were going to come out and pick a few of them anyway; we like to have nice smelling bouquets in our rooms, and you can do the same if you like."

Aivenna just nodded happily before she ran up to the first row of flowers in front of her and began picking them carefully. The young female overworlder had about a medium sized handful before everyone felt a rumbling under their feet, "What is that?" Aivenna asked as the rumbling go stronger, she jumped up as other warriors got into a fighting stance.

"Relax everyone!" Feleena called out, smiling as she raised her right hand, "It's just the herd coming!"

"The herd?" Agitos asked a bit loudly, curious.

The second after he said that a large herd of horses ran into the meadow that a ferocious flood. Each of the beautiful animals ranged in the "normal" colors of a horse while others were more uniquely colored, some were blue, orange, yellow, pink, purple, green, gold, silver, and many others. What was even more amazing some of the horses were Unicorns and Pegasus's along with those who appeared to have "images" on them; like flowers or other animals, some creatures thought they were painted on but Feleena explained that they were born that way.

The leader of this amazing herd was a beautiful Friedan stallion that was as black as the moonless sky; his long mane and tail blew in the wind as he reared in demonstration of his dominance, keeping the rest of the herd in line. The silver crown he wore on his head had small onyx jewels that looked like falling stars that dripped down his delicate face, his dark eyes shined as he spotted a member of his herd standing not far away among the visiting creatures; he galloped quickly up to them and stopped in front of the flaming red head, dipping his head slightly in respect.

"It's is Moonshadow," Feleena said, introducing the large horse to the group as she rubbed his forehead gently, "the alpha of the herd and Flames older half-brother, almost all the horses are related in some way."

"He's beautiful!" Sara exclaimed as she came up and held out her hand, Moonshadow sniffed the offered appendage. "Who does he belong to?" she asked.

"Moonshadow doesn't belong to anyone, his spirit along with other animal alphas refuses to be tamed. Usually no one can even touch him, but he and I have a come to an understanding." Feleena said as she untacked Flame, taking off his bridal and saddle.

As soon as the flaming red stallion was free of his tack he reared, neighing happily as he galloped for the herd; Moonshadow dipped his head to Feleena again before he followed behind Flame. As Moonshadow got closer to the herd a milky white horse came up to him, nickering sweetly as the two of them blew on each other's noses and rubbed heads lovingly. "What's that horse's name?" Aivenna asked, pointing.

"That's Angel," Feleena explained as she threw Flames tack over her shoulder, "she's Moonshadow's mate and my mother's horse."

"How much further tell we get to meet the rest of your tribe Feleena?" Theb-Saar asked politely.

"Not much farther, it's about an hour and a half walk from here to my family's main home." Feleena explained as he pointed towards the magnificent castle structure on the side of a small mountain to the northeast, but it was still too far away to see how it actually looked.

"You're _main_ home?" Odu-Bathax asked confused.

"But of course Odu," Feleena said like it was a no brainer, "we have several homes around the fairy realms used for different things, the Castle were heading to is where my Queen and Elder's live along with the guest chambers."

After she finished saying that the group continued on their way towards the Fairy Tribes main home. After they walked across the Meadow the group continued along a grassy woods path, about thirty minutes from the Castle the group heard someone giggling from the top of the tree's, and it sounded like more than one. Everyone looked around but it was Feleena who spoke first, "I know those laugh's." the red head started then shouted out, "Sunburst! Nightingale! Is that you?"

Just then two fairy's came out of hiding at flew down gracefully in front of Feleena, the rest of the group gathered around to get a better look at them, "Sorry Feleena," the fairy fluttering to the left said, a bit of giggle was still in her voice, "we couldn't help but follow you after you left the Meadow."

"The butterfly's told us you came through the portal with friends." the other Fairy said.

"I thought that was you two. Everyone, I want to introduce you to two of my little sister's; Sunburst and Nightingale." Feleena said as she pointed to each girl as she said her name.

Both Fairies were just as beautiful was Feleena was but they looked a little younger, like they were between the ages of 15 to 19 in human years. Also unlike Feleena they both had wings that resembled the butterfly's that fluttered around them.

Sunburst who was floating to the left, had pretty brown eyes, pale skin, pink lips and long thick wavy light brown hair, her long bangs was pushed to the right side of her face. She wore an off shoulder long sleeve dress that went past her elbows, the flowy skirt stopped light in the middle of her thighs; the bodice of the dress was a gold color with brown leaf details in the front, the sleeves and skirt was white that _almost_ looked see though with golden edges that also had little tiny leaves and butterfly's on the bottom halves of the skirt and sleeves. Sunburst also wore a gold ribbon on her left wrist, it was tied in a bow but the long ends flowed in the wind when she flew; she didn't wear any shoes but she had another gold ribbon tied in her hair along with two strands of tiny pears the draped across her forehead like a delicate crown and her large white butterfly wings had gold along the edges of them.

Nightingale who was floating to the right had dark purple eyes, pale skin, pale pink lips, and long pin straight black hair, her long bangs were parted to frame both sides of her delicate face. She wore a strapless dress that stopped right at her knee's; the bodice of the dress was dark purple all around but had daisy flower details in the front and along the waist line, the flowy skirt was also dark purple in the back and white in the front with dark purple detail along the bottom. Nightingale also didn't wear any shoes, but had a dark purple ribbon tied on her right leg and both arms, the ribbon tied on her right wrist had long ends that flowed loosely in the wind. Her crown she had in her hair was a combination of daisy flowers and dark purple ribbons, and her wings looked like a monarch butterflies' but they were purple with black out lines.

"So these are the creatures of Perim," Nightingale commented as she flew over the group to get a better look at them, smiling warmly, "I look forward to getting to know every one of you."

"We'll go ahead of you to the Castle and tell the Queen and Elders that your almost there, see you in a few!" Sunburst called as she and Nightingale flew away, taking the butterflies with them.

"By the Hive, they were cute!" Wamma exclaimed with gaga eyes, other creatures nodded in agreement with exact looks on their faces.

"Behave yourself Wamma!" Sara warn in a deep tone, "If Odu-Bathax doesn't keep you in line I will!"

Wamma couldn't help but gulp at the scary thought as Feleena giggled whole heartily from the scared Danian's expression, then she continued walking with the other creatures following behind. About twenty minutes later they came out of the woods and found themselves in the middle of fields full of going produce that was just a stone's throw away from the Main Castles front door. Many Fairies were out working in the fields and as the group got closer to the Castle, other Fairy's came out of the fields, flew down from the trees and came out of other small houses to come get a better look at the visitors; eyes shined with excitement and curiosity when they gathered around.

However other Fairy's came walking toward the group who came directly from the Castle and stopped in a single file line in front of the group, some flew down from the Castle and floated above as Feleena introduced them, "These are the Elders of our Tribe; aka my Aunt's."

All of the creatures were stunned for a moment before Intress broke the silence with a shout, "Elder's! HA! They don't look much like Elder's to me!"

One of the Elders who had long black hair then started chuckling at their reaction before she responded with a smirk, "Were older then we look doll face." giving the feline overworlder a wink, causing all the creatures to blush profusely; the males even more so!

"My, my, what an interesting group of creatures!" a new voice exclaimed from behind the Elder's.

The Elder's bowed in respect as they stepped aside to reveal another beautiful fairy. She had light blue eyes, pale skin, red lips and long wavy bleach blonde hair with long parted bangs framing both sides of her face, she wore a long sleeve off shoulder white dress with shimmering fabric and a long train. The dress wasn't skin tight but it hugged the fairy woman's curves in all the right places, the oval shaped opal gem that was attached to top part of the dress sparkled in the sunlight, adding to the woman's beauty. The woman wore white ballet flat shoes and had large white frosted butterfly wings; she also wore a gorgeous but simple white crown the whole body of it looked like it was made of a single vine with a large diamond that hung loose down her forehead.

All the creatures and humans thought they were looking at an angel, they continued to stare at her as she seemed to floated up to the group; Feleena walked up the woman and gave her a curtsy before she turned back to look at the group, "I would like you all to meet the Queen of our Tribe, as well as my mother."

"MOTHER!" All the creatures and humans couldn't help but shout, shocked by what they just heard.

"I can see where Feleena gets her looks!" Takinom whispered to Intress who just nodded with a dumfounded look still on her face.

The Queen just giggled humorously before she said in a soft and sweet voice, "I see you didn't tell them about me before you came here my daughter."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Feleena said with a smirk on her face.

"You always did like to spring things on people!" The Queen said, giving her daughter a warm kiss on her forehead before she stroked her cheek lovingly.

Maxxor and the other Tribe Leaders came up the pair and gave the Queen a respectable bow, "Thank you for allowing us to visit your Tribes Homeland your highness, its quiet a beautiful place!" The Overworld Leader said.

"Thank you very much, Feleena told me all about the Tribes and Perim; I look forward to hearing more from all of you, but first way don't you all tell me your names before we continue?" The Queen asked.

The Leaders' and warriors then each gave their names as well as the four Chaotic Players, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." The Queen said with a warm smile that reminded the four teens of their moms, "now let me and my sister's introduce ourselves as well, I'm Angelina."

"My name is Rebecca," said the black haired woman from before, "I'm known as the " _Snow_ _Owl_ _Maiden_ " in our Tribe." Rebecca had black eyes, red lips, pale skin and long pin straight black hair with long bangs pushed to the right side of her face. She wore an off shoulder long sleeve white dress with black lace details on the bodice, along the waistline and on the sleeves; the flowy skirt was layered and had black ribbon details on the edges. Rebecca also wore black ballet flats, a black chocker necklace with onyx jewels, a white masquerade mask with black details, an onyx ring on her left pinky finger, a white rose in her hair surrounded by long black and white snow owl feathers, and large black and white butterfly wings.

"I'm Charlotte," the Elder to Rebecca's right said, "Rebecca's twin sister." Charlotte also had black eyes, red lips, pale skin, and pin straight black hair but her long bags were pushed to the left side of her face. She wore an off the shoulder black dress with long sleeves, the skirt had a long train with black lace details on the edges. Charlotte also wore black ballet flats, a black masquerade mask with black lace details, a black onyx ring on her left pinky finger, and had white butterfly wings with black details on the edges.

"I'm Penelope," the Elder to Charlotte's right said, "I'm known as the " _Peacock Maiden_ " Penelope had soft curly blond hair that was pinned back to reveal her pointed ears, dark green eyes, pale pink lips and pale skin. She wore and off the shoulder dark green dress with a long train, the skirt was layered and the sleeves were made entirely of white lace with dark green ribbons on the edges. She also wore dark green ballet shoes, a dark green ribbon necklace with peacock feathers, a peacock feathered masquerade mask, large butterfly wings that looked like peacock feathers and had orchid flowers in her hair.

"My name is Ophelia", the next Elder said who was fluttering above, "I'm the youngest Elder and known as the " _Bird_ _Charmer_ " Ophelia had extremely long wavy auburn hair, royal blue eyes, pale pink lips, and pale skin. She wore a strapless mermaid style dress with a train that starts off blue but then fades into a purple color at the bottom; she also had a long thin shawl around her shoulders made out of the same material. Ophelia was barefoot but wore a golden ring on her upper right arm, a purple stone necklace, had very large light blue butterfly wings that faded into purple at the ends, and had a purple lily flower in her hair along with delicate silver chains that when down the back of her hair and around her forehead. She also carried a long golden interment that resembled a trumpet that product the most beautiful sound; like a flute mixed with a harp.

"I'm Flutterby," the Elder floating beside Ophelia said who had butterflies around her, "I'm the head butterfly caretaker." Flutterby had long wavy light brown hair that was pulled back to reveal her pointed ears, royal blue eyes, tan skin and dark pink lips. She wore a strapless white dress that ended between her thighs; the bodice was detailed with lace at the top and had a light purple ribbon tied in a bow in the front, the flowy skirt had light purple ribbon details at the edges and had little butterfly's that looked like they were flying upwards. Flutterby also wore white knee high socks instead of shoes along with light purple ribbons tied on both legs and arms but the one on her right leg was undone and the long ends on both arms were loose so they blew in the wind, a lacy chocker necklace, violet flowers in her hair, a small butterfly tattoo on her right cheek, and had large purple butterfly wings that had blue details.

"My name is Anastasia," the third floating Elder said, "I'm the head flower gatherer." Anastasia had long thick wavy maroon hair her long bangs were pushed to the left side of her face, maroon eyes, pale skin, and maroon colored lips. She wore a strapless dark pink dress with white detailing on the skirt and on the bodice, the sleeves were nothing but dark pink colored stripes of fabric that wrapped around her arms. Anastasia didn't where shoes but had a dark pink rose ring on her left middle finger, light pink stoned necklace, white butterfly wings with dark pink details, and had a dark pink rose in her hair with along with dark pink ribbon with long ends.

"I'm Athena," an Elder who was standing on the ground said, "I'm known as the " _Water_ _Maiden_ " in the Tribe." Athena had long wavy blue hair that faded into a sea foam green at the ends her long bangs were parted to frame both sides of her face, blue eyes, red lips, and blue skin. She wore an off the shoulder long sleeve blue dress that fades into a sea foam green at the bottom, the skirt was very flowy and had a long train. Athena also wore blue ballet flats, a pearl belt, a three layered pearl necklace, large blue butterfly wings that faded into a sea foam green color at the ends, and had stands of pearls that went down the back of her hair along with sea shells and even a star fish.

"My names Genevieve," the next Elder said, "I'm called the " _Wolf Maiden_ ". Genevieve had long pin straight dark gray hair, dark gray eyes, red lips, and pale skin. She wore an off the shoulder white dress with dark grey lace details on the bodice, sleeves and on the ruffled skirt with a long train. Genevieve also wore dark grey ballet shoes, a dark grey stoned necklace, a wolf faced silver ring on her right pinky finger, a dark gray mask that looked like you were looking into a wolf's eyes, large dark grey butterfly wings with yellow wolf eyes at the top, and had a white rose in her hair surrounded with tuffs of long white wolf fur.

"I'm Catalina," the next Elder said, ""I'm known as the " _Cat Maiden_ ". Catalina had long wavy yellow hair with cheetah spots and long bangs pushed to the right side of her face, yellow eyes, pale skin, and red lips. She wore a strapless yellow dress with black lace details on the bodice and along the edges of the flowy skirt with a long train. Catalina also had yellow ballet flats, an yellow tiger eye necklace, had cheetah spots tattoos up her right arm, an yellow masquerade mask with black details, large yellow monarch butterfly wings, and an yellow rose in her hair with black pearl strands that goes down the back of her hair and around her forehead.

"My name in Diane," the last Elder said, "I'm called the " _Dove Keeper_ " in the Tribe." Diane had long soft curled white hair with long bangs that were parted to frame both sides of her face, baby blue eyes, red lips, and pale skin. She wore an off the shoulder white dress with lace details on the bodice, waistline, and the flowy skirt; the sleeves were made entirely of lace. Diane also wore white ballet flats, a white dove ring on her right middle finger, a glittery dove tattoo on her right cheek, a white masquerade mask made entirely of dove feathers, white butterfly wings with shimmering details, and a white rose in her hair surrounded by dove feathers.

"WHAT ARE _THEY_ DOING HERE?" an outraged shout rang out from the Castles entrance, the feminine voice said "they" like it was poison. All the creatures and Fairy's looked towards direction of the voice and saw a black haired woman walking briskly towards them, her dark eyes shown with hatred as she looked straight at the visiting creatures.

The woman had long wild black hair even though the top part of the hair was pulled back, black eyes, red lips, and pale skin. She wore a one shoulder long sleeve dress that looked very plan, the only detail it had was the ripped up edges at the bottom; making it look almost like a witches dress. She also wore black ballet flats, a black stoned bracelet on her free arm which was her left, large black butterfly wings, and had what looked like a tribal tattoo on her face. Though the woman looked just as beautiful as the other Fairy's, there was a hardness in her face as well as her feature that screamed dark as she came to a stop a foot away from the group; still throwing baggers at the creatures of Perim as well as the humans.

"Jasmine," Angelina started sternly, "these are our guests, and you knew they were coming."

"They don't belong here Angelina!" the now named Jasmine all but growled back, "These _filthy_ creatures should go back to where they belong!"

Many of the creatures growled in a threatening way but it was Angelina who spoke for them, "Watch your tongue Jasmine!" the Queen ordered as she turned towards her sister, "It was never there fault that we left Perim and you know it because you were there just as I was! We have been separated from the rest of Perim long enough and it's time we have made ourselves known and make friends with the Four Tribes of Perim, even though you want different. Hate the Tribes if you want, but if I hear one more outburst like that you're going to regret it!"

Jasmine just stared at her sister for a few minutes with squinting eyes, "Fine!" she all but snarled before she turned on her heel and stomped back to the Castle.

"Please forgive her," Angelina said apologetically to the creatures, "my sister is very distrusting of outsiders."

"May we ask why?" Chaor asked, confused a fairy would act this way.

"That is a story for another day and one you shouldn't be concerned about." Angelina began with a warm smile, "You all must be exhausted from your long trip let's get you all situated into you're rooms, Isabella!" she called out.

A young woman who looked a few years older then Feleena, came forward from the assembly of surrounding fairies. The woman had long curly black hair; the top part was pulled up into a bun but a single curly strand framed the left side of her face and draped over her right shoulder, black eyes, red lips and pale skin. She wore a strapless dress with a black bodice and a white ruched skirt with a train; the bodice was detailed with black lace. The woman also wore white ballet shoes, had small daisy flower's tattooed on her left hand, a long chained necklace with small white flowers and crystals, a large white rose in her hair with white peacock feathers, a white masquerade mask with glitter details, and had white moth-like wings with black details.

"Would you be so kind as the help Feleena get them settled?" Angelina asked politely.

"Of course Auntie." Isabella answered, smiling warmly as she gave her Queen a curtsy.

Feleena and Isabella smiled warmly at each other like close sisters as the creatures and humans followed the two women up to the Castle. The beautiful stone structure looked like it was built in Scotland during medieval times; it may have seemed old from the growing moss and vines with flowers climbing up the sides of the Castle it appeared it was built only yesterday, even though the creatures and humans knew it been around an long time. The high towers and sparkling stained glass windows looked welcoming as the two fairy women opened to twin wooden doors and ushered the group inside.

The front room was about as big as a ballroom; the five cathedral glass stained windows on both of the east and west walls let in just the right amount of light. The dark wooden floor was only slightly covered by a long red rug at went from the doorway straight up the huge wooden staircase that split from left to right, toward different places in the Castle. A huge portrait of Queen Angelina, smiling beautifully as she sat in a chair with her hands on her lap was hanging right on the stone wall where the staircase split into two directions.

"That's a beautiful painting of the Queen." Tom commented when he noticed it.

"Thank you," Feleena said as she put Flames tack beside the door to put away later, "Isabella actually painted that." The said woman blushed from embarrassment as she covered her face with her hand.

"You painted that?" Odu-Bathax asked impressed, he was becoming quite interested in this woman who was just as beautiful as Feleena was.

"I did but it's nothing, I just painted it as a gift for her." Isabella said still blushing.

"Oh, come on Issie!" Feleena said dramatically as she put an arm over the black haired woman's shoulders, "You're a better painter then you take yourself for!"

Before the embarrassed woman could answer the red head, everyone heard an excited squeal coming down one of the staircases. They saw Meeko bounding down the right staircase with a little red headed girl who looked no older than three right on his heels. "Auntie!" she said as she ran up to Feleena.

"Rosie!" Feleena exclaimed shocked as she scooped the excited little girl into her arms, "What are you doing here?"

Rosie looked almost exactly like Feleena, she had long wavy bright red hair the top part was pinned back to reveal her little pointed ears, big blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a little red dress with caped sleeves and a cute ruffled skirt. Rosie also wore little red ballet shoes and a red stoned necklace that Feleena gave her as a gift, and a red rose flower in her hair.

"I can explain that." A voice said from the same staircase before Rosie could answer her Aunt.

The group looked and saw the healer Alice and her apprentice's Emma, Marina, Blossom, and Airiel, coming down the steps towards the group. Tangeth Toborn suddenly became enchanted by Alice while his fellow Overworlders Gespedan, Nebres, and Frafdo became interested in the triplets, Vinta took one look at Emma and was instantly smitten. "We were upstairs putting the last minute touches on the guestrooms, Rosie and Meeko wanted to help us." Alice explained.

"Were you being a good little helper Rosie?" Feleena asked with a smile.

"Yes! I big help!" Rosie exclaimed in a cute little girl voice as she waved her arms happily, then her big blue eyes saw the creatures looking at her sweetly, "Are they they creatures? Can I play with them?" she asked excitedly.

Feleena couldn't help but laugh out loud while the creatures and humans hearts melted at the little girls antics. "You can play with them tomorrow Rosie, they need to get some sleep first!" Feleena said as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"Ok!" Rosie said as Feleena put her back on the ground, the little girl barley came to her knees!

"Come along Rosie," Alice said as she took the little girls hand, "we better get you back to the nursery. "

Rosie looked up at Feleena with a pleading face, "Will you come and read me another bed time story?"

Feleena just smiling warmly at the little girl, "Yes I will, you just go with Alice for now and I'll see you before you go to sleep."

"Ok, bye-bye Auntie!" Rosie called out as Alice walked with her out of the sill opened front door followed by Emma, Marina, Blossom and Airiel.

"Aww, now that's adorable!" Takinom exclaimed.

"Yes, she's a real sweetheart. Now let's get you all to your rooms; Isabella, can you take the Danians and the Mipedians to the east wings while I take the Overworlder and the Underworlders?" Feleena asked as Meeko climbed onto her shoulder.

"No sweat, we even have a place for you four near your Tribes if you want to stay." Isabella told the four Chaotic Players.

"I think we'll port back to Chaotic first and get some supplies after we get a scan of the Castle, but then we'll be back." Kaz said.

"But let's see our pad's first!" Peyton rebuked with a funny pout on his face, the other players just groaned but agreed.

"Let's get going then!" Feleena responded.

Isabella led the Danians, Mipedians, Sara and Peyton up the east stairs while Feleena took the Overworlders, Underwolders, Tom and Kaz up the west stairs. Both groups went a little ways up a spiral staircase a stopped on the first floor they came to. Both wings were full of nothing but Guestrooms and looked exactly the same; the first two wooden doors were right across the hall from each other and each room would hold the Tribes warriors. The rooms were very big to accommodate the large number each had five large beds on both side of the east and west walls, all had a wooden frame with beautiful carvings, crisped white sheets, a white bedspread, white bed skirt and fluffy white pillows; but for the Danians they were comfortable pallets on the floor made out of mattresses stuffed with the fluffiest cotton and feathers the fairies could find because Feleena warned them that they were too heavy for a regular bed. The rooms also had dark wooden floors, soft white fur carpets on the right side of each bed, 10 large wooden chests between each bed in case the warriors wanted to keep anything in them. The walls were stark white but had beautiful paintings of different animals that looked like they were from the Fairy Realms along with colorful butterflies and few fairy girls. All the light the warriors would need came from the huge cathedral stain glass window on the north wall of each room. But what made the room even more amazing is that part of a tree was actually growing _inside_ of the rooms! The trunk and part of the roots could be seen on the north right corner while the limbs grew along the ceiling sprouting lush green leaves, colorful flowers and even a few fruit!

The Leaders each had their _own_ rooms, the very next door to the right of their warriors. The Leaders rooms were much smaller but they were big enough with everything they need and decorated the same way. The walls, flooring and beds were exactly the same; the beds were on the left side of the room. Each of the beds also had a white fur rug on the right side of the bed along with a round wooden table holding a glass oil lamp, a huge wooden chest along with a an expertly wooden wardrobe were right beside each other on the east wall across from the bed. A smaller cathedral window with stained glass was on the left wall beside the bed, and just like the warriors room a much larger tree was growing in the Leaders rooms with braches growing along the ceiling with leaves, flowers and fruit.

After the creatures were situated, Feleena and Isabella showed the two players they had to the room they would share. The rooms were just like the other Guestrooms, the flooring and walls were the same except the rooms had bunk beds made of dark wood, the head boards were on the east wall with a ladder made of growing vines on the right side. Just like the Leaders, the teens had a chest and wardrobe but on the west wall in front of the bead. The Chaotic players also had a cathedral window with stained glass on the north wall along with another tree with limbs going along the ceiling with leaves, flowers and fruit.

"Wow this fruit is delicious!" Wamma exclaimed as he sat on his pallet eating a fruit he picked from the ceiling in the Danian's quarters, "I like it here already!"

"You'd like any place that had food Wamma!" Kalvedran commented at the glutton Danian as he too sat on his pallet.

Meanwhile right across the hall in the Mipedians quarters Ario was lying on his bed, face up to the ceiling as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head, "Ribbian have you seen more beautiful women in all your life?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face to the scout in the bed to the right of him.

"Can't say I have." Ribbian commented as he scratched his chin, with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Just remember you two," Sobtjek told the two younger Mipedians from his spot on the bed across for them, "we're here to make friends so mind your manners!" But the old Muge couldn't help but think about the beautiful Elder Rebecca; though he couldn't deny the other fairies were lovely, there was something about Rebecca that made her the most beautiful woman Sobtjek had ever seen.

Vinta felt the same way about the maroon haired woman he saw before they came to their room, " _I hope I'll see her again, or at least know her name_." he thought as he laid in his own bed, listening to his Tribemates conversations.

While most of the Underworlders were already asleep, there was much talking in the room across the hall where the Overworlders were. "Toborn I saw how you looked at blonde haired woman!" Aivenna said as she put a glass vase full of the flowers she had picked on the trunk beside her bed, Feleena was kind enough to provide her with one, "You could just try and talk to her. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I don't know," Tangath Toborn said as he scratched the back of his head in an unsure manner, "I've never been able to talk to a pretty woman."

"You never know until you try." Aivenna said in a sing-a-long voice.

Gespedan, Nebres, and Frafdo felt the same way about talking to the three girls that were with the blonde woman, but after hearing Aivenna's advice they decided to give it a shot.

The four Chaotic Players left soon after they were shown their rooms but came back just before dinner was served; because it was already so late and how tired the creatures were, the fairy's brought food for them in their rooms. There was enough for everyone and with full belly's the creatures and teens went right to sleep, excited for what was to come in the days and weeks ahead.

 **A/N** **: And there you have it! In case you were wondering. Yes, most of the creatures will fall in love with a fairy more then what was stated above and No, I'm not telling you what the pairings are you'll just have to find out for yourself, until next time!**


	10. Start of a New Day

**A/N** **: This chapter will contain more insight in to the Fairy's Social classes, and of course romance will be blooming. With who? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

Even though the Fairy Tribe didn't have to worry about endless conflicts when they left Perim they still needed to survive; and that meant food and shelter. The Fairies have always believed every living thing has a soul and should be shown respect above all else; so instead of repressing the world around them, they became one with it and took care of the land in any way they could. In return for their kindness and gentle nature the Fairies were not only provided everything they could possibly need like endless amounts of food and fierce protection by the most strongest of the animals; Fairies were also given companionship and lifelong loyalty by their animal friends meaning they would do anything for their mistresses, even if it would cost them their very lives.

The Fairy social classes were established not long after the women came to the Fairy Realms; every class is very important and all the Fairy's know one is _never_ more important than another. Because each class provides for all the others in some way, every fairy does their best to help and support not only their Tribe but their family; because when one fails another will suffer.

 **The Queen** and **The** **Elders** are considered the ruling class of the Fairy Tribe and are the oldest of the Fairies; even though they defiantly don't _look_ like it! Because the Fairies have a slower aging process then a human or a creature, The Queen and The Elders appeared to be in their late 20's to early 30's but in reality they were much older; a Fairy wasn't considered an _Elder_ until they were between the ages of 45 to 50,000 years old (or 45 to 50 in human years). The Elders are more often times made entirely of one generation but on rare occasions would they welcome a new member from a younger one when she comes of age.

The Queen was first the second-in-command to the last queen and is made the _new_ Queen when the last queen dies or can no longer lead. Even if you are the eldest of your generation that _doesn't_ mean you will automatically be named second-in-command by the current Queen, it's the fairy who has the natural ability as a leader and would put her Tribe above all else; that's why Feleena was named second-in-command by her mother Angelina the current Queen.

 **The Warriors** are the second class; unlike the other Four Tribes the Fairy's never had any until Feleena became the first when she started teaching herself how to fight.

Feleena was one of those Fairies who didn't really fit in with any of the other classes; a strong bond with the element fire and a restless spirit made it hard to find her place in the Tribe. But all her life she spent her days reading many books from the Fairy Tribes _huge_ Library that was full of fighting techniques and different weapons, Feleena not only copied the moves but she got really good! Then one day Feleena would put her skills to the test when Hell Hounds started evading the Fairy Realms and their first target was a group of Fairy Children that were playing in a meadow! Thankfully Feleena was close by and stood her ground against and army of 15 Hell Hounds; not only defending her nieces, but drove every Hell Hound back to where they came from. Every Fairy in the Tribe was stunned by the turn of events but with her mother's blessing Feleena continued to fight against the Hell Hounds; even having her sword made to help her fight. She continued to battle the Hell Hounds alone for almost a month until a large number of her sister's wanted to fight with her; Feleena then began training and mentoring her sister's until they became the strong warriors they are now.

No two Fairy Warriors are ever the same because they each have their own unique fighting style, everyone is as diverse as their weapons and elemental powers; because the class is so new the Warriors age range in the 20,000's (or 20 in human years) and look like they _just_ turned 20 or 21.

The next class are the **Caretakers, Workers** or **Gatherers** , all three are very unique and don't always mean the same thing. Fairies in this class pretty much _define_ wearers of many hats because they are so diverse and many women are responsible for different things; those include Healers, Growers, Cooks, Bakers, Flower Gatherers, Butterfly Caretakers, Musicians, Elemental Weavers  & Clothes Makers (Fairies who collect the essence of a curtain element to make clothes and dresses the fairies wear), Spellsingers (who sing while they cast spells), Animal Caretakers and many more.

Each one has a large number of Fairies (usually 20 to 30) to get the job completed and the ages in this class range from 20,000 to 45,000 years old depending on the Fairy.

 **Apprentices** are the next class. When you're an Apprentice you have the responsibility of helping an older fairy you are assigned to, usually a Fairy with the same title you hope to have; for example if you are interested in being a Healer, you'd be an Apprentice to a Healer of your choice like Emma, Blossom, Marina and Airiel are Alice's Apprentices.

However as an Apprentice you're in the tryout stage and always have the opportunity of being someone else's assistant if you change your mind about a job. Also if an Apprentice wants to be a Warrior she would be trained by Feleena and her sister's; and during that time she would choose a weapon and fighting style. A Fairy is considered an Apprentice when she turns 10,000 and is not given the title of anything until she's _at least_ 20,000; so even if she's been training as a Warrior an Apprentice isn't _called_ a Warrior until 20,000 years old.

A Fairy Apprentice _looks_ like a 10 year old when their 10,000 but end up looking like an older teenager by the time they turn 20,000, but it all depends on the Fairy you meet.

 **The Younglings** are the final class in the Fairy Tribe. Their basically the children and are referred that way until they are 10,000; then they become Apprentices. The Younglings mothers are usually among Feleena's generation or on rare occasions an Elder.

 **/**

The very next morning the Creatures of the Four Tribes and the Humans where woken up by a very pleasant sound but no one knew what it was, though it sounded like a mixture of instruments and voices.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Takinom asked groggily as she and the other Underworlders came down the stairs. The other three Tribes including the Leaders and Humans were already waiting on the first floor.

"It sounds like it's coming from right outside." Kaz mentioned as he too looked like he just rolled out of bed; his hair was a mess and his glasses weren't even on straight!

"Let's go see." Intress said as she opened up the wooden doors and walked outside, the others weren't far behind.

The sky was starting to light up as the sun began to creep over the horizon; pink, orange, yellow, and hints of purple colored the sky to the east, but that wasn't what the Creatures and humans were looking at. Standing not far away was a large circle of Fairy's ranging from Elders to Apprentices (some of the Fairy's the creatures knew and some they didn't), most had their backs to them as they sang the most beautiful song the Creatures and Humans have ever heard in the most angelic of voices, singing in perfect harmony.

 _ **High is the moon tonight**_

 _ **Hiding its guiding light**_

 _ **High**_

 _ **Heaven and earth do sleep**_

 _ **Still in the dark so deep**_

 _ **I will the darkness sweep**_

 _ **I will the moon to flight**_

 _ **I will the heavens bright**_

 _ **I will the earth delight**_

 _ **Open your eyes with me**_

 _ **See paradise with me**_

 _ **Awake and arise with me**_

 _ **I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun**_

 _ **I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun**_

 _ **I hold back the night and I open the skies**_

 _ **I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes**_

 _ **From the first of all time, until time is undone**_

 _ **Forever and ever and ever and ever**_

 _ **And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun**_

 _ **I am one with the One, and I am the dawn**_

 _ **I am the sky and the dawn and the sun**_

 _ **I am the sky and the new day begun**_

 _ **I am the sky and the dawn and the sun**_

What was strange is an orchestra of instruments could be heard but the only one that was around was a violin that was played by a beautiful young Fairy who looked old enough to be an Apprentice, it was as if the land created the music and the Fairies just sang along.

The woman who played the violin had long pin straight blond hair with long bangs that were parted to frame both sides of her face, with large amethyst eyes, pale skin, and red lips. She wore a long flowing V-neck orange dress with a braided vine belt. The woman didn't were shoes but she did have a vine ankle bracelet on her left leg, a woven vine bracelet that spiraled up her right arm & stop right under her elbow, an orange flower pendent necklace, and a woven vine head band with little white daisy's stuck in it.

The woman skipped and danced gracefully inside the circle while she expertly played on her violin like she's been doing it for years! Ghatup couldn't help but be mesmerized by this woman; the way she danced made her look like a beautiful tropical flower that floated and turned gracefully in a warm desert breeze.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A woman's voice said from behind the group.

The Creatures and Humans who watch the dancing and listened to the singing so intently were snapped out of their trance; they turned and saw Queen Angelina who had spoken and Feleena with Meeko beside her walking towards them.

"The most beautiful song we've ever heard." King Theb-Saar said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"It's a very old song that has been sung in our Tribe for thousands of years," Feleena explained as she and her mother walked up to the group, "we sing it every sun rise and sun set."

"Sorry if we woke you all." Queen Angelina, said with a bit of remorse in her voice, "I should have warned you it's an everyday ritual."

"No it's all right your Highness." Maxxor said, smiling warmly, "I think we can all agree it's something we don't mind being woken up by!"

"Now that you're all here; I was going to meet my sister's for a little sparing match at the clearing, anyone want to come with me?" Feleena asked with a hint of challenge in her voice.

Many of the Warriors raised their hands almost immediately; Owis, Arrthoa, Wytod, Viqtarr, Takinom, Agitos, Ultador, Illazar, Nivenna, Khybon, Rother, Eximiar, Aimukk, Wamma, Bierk, Kalvedran, Faash, Fivarth, Ario, and Lanker all volunteered to go with Feleena.

"Let's get going then!" Feleena exclaimed, but was stopped by Maxxor who touched her arm.

"Do you mind if I come too?' Maxxor asked politely.

Feleena was unsure about it but as she looked into the Overworld Leaders golden eyes, all the uneasiness melting away as she just smiled saying, "You can if you want to Maxxor."

Meeko tried to follow his mistress but Feleena stopped him, "You stay here Meeko." Feleena told her pet. "Do you four mind if Meeko hangs out with you today?" Feleena asked the four Chaotic Players, "He can show you around if you want to go exploring."

"That sounds great!" Tom said as Meeko climbed onto is shoulder and gave him a wet lick on the left cheek.

The group then left with Feleena in the lead. When they were out of sight a group of what looked like Fairy Apprentices come up to the remaining Creatures and Humans; a few like Emma, Blossom, Marina, and Airiel the visiting Creatures recognized while the others were new.

"These are a few of our Apprentices, Flower Gatherers, and Growers. A few of you can go with them if you want to." Queen Angelina said with a knowing smile as she saw the faces of a few of the warriors.

"Can we introduce ourselves first Auntie? It might be less awkward if they knew our names." Emma asked her Queen politely.

"Go right ahead Emma." Queen Angelina said encouragingly, smiling warmly.

"Most of you don't know but Blossom, Marina, Airiel & I went with Feleena and the other's when the first introductions were made." Emma explained as she pointed to each of the women, all four of them were carrying a woven basket to carry any flowers they pick.

"The rest of us weren't though," a light orange haired woman said, "so guess I'll start. I'm Citrus, a Fruit Grower." Citrus had long spring curly light orange hair with a single curl framing the right side of her face, light orange eyes, pale skin, and red lips. She wore a long light orange one shoulder wrap dress that hugged all her curves without being too revealing; the skirt stopped right at her ankles and wasn't too tight so she was able to walk in it, the strap that went over her left shoulder was braided to give it uniqueness. Citrus also wore light orange ballet flats, an orange slice belt, a light orange bangle bracelet on her left wrist, a glittery orange slice tattoo that covered part of her right eye & cheek and carried a woven basket to carry the fruit she grows.

"My name is Mary," the next Fairy said in a French accent, "and I'm also a Fruit Grower." Mary had long wavy dark red hair with long bangs pushed to the right side of her face along with a braided head band to pin her hair back and reveal her pointed ears, dark blue eyes, pale skin and deep red lips. She wore a long dark red strapless dress with a piece of dark red fabric that encircled both arms, the dress wasn't skin tight but it hugged all of her curves nicely and the skirt stopped right at her ankles. Mary also wore dark red ballet flats, a dark red stone bracelet on her right wrist, dark red studs on her ears, a cute glittery strawberry tattoo under her right eyes, and also carried a woven basket for her produce.

"I'm Flora," the next Fairy said, "and I'm a Flower Gatherer." Flora had long pin straight dark brown hair that was pulled back in a braid that went down her back to reveal her pointed ears with long parted bangs to frame both sides of her face, dark brown eyes, dark brown skin, and pale pink lips. She wore a long strapless yellow dress that looked like it was made entirely of one petal; it had a small sunflower on the bodice and the skirt stopped right at her ankles. Flora also wore yellow ballet flats, had a small sunflower tattoo on her right cheek just under her eye, had small yellow studs in her ears and also carried a woven basket for her flowers.

"My name is Goldie," the next Fairy said, "and I'm a Flower Gatherer like Flora." Goldie had long soft curly bleach blond hair with long bangs pushed to the right side of her face, the top part of the hair was pulled back to reveal her pointed ears, golden eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wore a long off the shoulder light gold dress with two pieces if fabric going around each arm; the bodice was detailed with a light gold ribbon and the skirt hugged her curves without being too revealing and stopped right at her ankles. Goldie also wore light gold ballet flats, a pretty belt made of delicate light gold pearls and a single gold wildflower around her waist, a light gold pearl bracelet on her right wrist, a gold flower hair pin to keep her hair pulled back and too carried a woven basket.

"My names Delilah," the last fairy said, "I'm also a Flower Gatherer and Goldie's twin sister." Delilah also had long bleach blonde hair but hers was a bit wavier with long bangs push to the left side of her face, golden eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wore a strapless light gold dress with pretty light gold lace detail on the bodice and on the edges of the skirt that hugged her curves without being too revealing and stopped right at her ankles. Delilah also wore light gold ballet flats, had a pretty gold vine tattoo that went up her entire left arm, a gold butterfly pendent around her neck, little gold hoop earrings and also carried a woven basket.

"Do you mind if I came along?" Aivenna asked politely, "I'd like to pick some more flowers for Intress and my sister."

"Of course you can Aivenna!" Citrus said enthusiastically, "The more the merrier!"

Vinta came up to the maroon haired woman now named Emma and asked, "Would it be alright if I come with you?" The Mipedian scout tried to ask her in the most polite voice he could but, ended up blushing profusely after he said "I".

Emma couldn't help but blush just a little bit from the scout's question, "If you would like to." She answered in the sweetest voice, her warm smile she gave him almost made Vinta swoon!

"GREAT!" Vinta shouted in a louder voice then he meant but then collected himself before he said again, "I mean, that would be great." As he offered her his left arm like a gentleman.

"May we escort you three?" Nebres asked the three triplets with Gespedan and Frafdo standing right behind him but they were too tongue tided to say anything. Nebres may have been asking all three girls but he was only looking at Blossom the whole time.

Blossom giggled in a sweet way, making Nebres's heart skip a beat before she said smiling at him, "That would be very nice." taking his offered arm.

Frafdo came up to Airiel, who was twirling a piece of her wispy white hair from shyness as she looked up at the Overworld Guardian. Instead of saying anything Frafdo just smiled warmly and offered the young woman his arm, Airiel took it all without breaking eye contacted with him.

"May I take your arm milady?" Gespedan asked Marina in a very charming way after he found his voice again.

The said woman just smiled at him, "I guess you can cutie." Marina said, giving the Overworld scout a wink. The blue haired girl then took his arm and Gespedan looked like he could die of happiness right then and there!

Getterak also offered his arm to Citrus, Skartalas offered his to Mary and Tassanil did the same with Flora; all three males had goofy grins on their faces and all the women couldn't help but giggle at the looks on their faces as they took the males arms.

Malvadine came up to Goldie, gently taking her right hand and gave it a little kiss before he too asked if he could escort her. "Well I can't say no now." Goldie said sweetly, giving the Mipedian Warrior a warm smile as she took is offered arm.

Delilah was shocked when Dakkamal came up to her, giving her a deep polite bow as he too offered his arm to her. The mountain of a Mipedian may have looked a bit scary and intimidating to some; with his scars and rough exterior, but Dalilah looked past that and saw something wonderful in his heart and eyes. "Thank you kind Mipedian." Delilah said smiling sweetly up at him.

Dakkamal couldn't help but smile, something he hasn't done in a long time as he and Dalilah followed the other Warriors and Fairy's to the Meadow as well as the Fields were the Fairy's produce were grown.

Just then the Elders, who were standing around talking to each other the whole time while the Creatures were deciding where to go, started walking or flying away in different directions. Two of the Elders Rebecca and Diane could be seen leaving together and heading towards the forest to the east. Sobtjek and Jaal decided to follow them and managed to sneak away from the group, but not quite sneaky enough. Queen Angelina saw them leaving and following her two sisters but didn't even make a move to stop them, instead she just smiled knowingly. The Queen saw how the two Creatures looked at her sister's just yesterday and knew why they were doing that.

"Well what should we do first? I already scanned the Castle and know I what to see what else there is!" Sara exclaimed.

Before any of the boys could answer a rumbling sound could be heard and three sets of eyes went straight to Peyton who was smiling sheepishly. "Heh sorry guys, I haven't had my breakfast yet. Hey little bro! Do you know of some place we could get some grub?" Peyton asked Meeko who was still laying on Tom's shoulder.

Meeko smiled broadly and nodded his head in affirmative. "Really Peyton!" Sara exclaimed on outrage, "Were in this amazing new world and all you want to do is get something to eat?!"

"I wouldn't mind getting something to munch on!" H'earring exclaimed as he came up to the group.

"Of course you wouldn't H'earring." Kaz said annoyingly as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind if we come along?" a feminine voice said, the four teens looked and saw Intress as well as Topar, Junda, and Siado coming over. "Queen Angelina said food is being prepared but it won't be ready until lunch and we could use a snack."

"Sure!" Peyton exclaimed, happy someone agreed with him about food, "We can all go together!"

"I guess we're all getting food then! Lead the way Meeko!" Tom said to the little red panda.

Meeko made a cute little bark sound as he jumped off the teens shoulder and started walking towards the forest behind the Castle. The group of four Chaotic Players and five Creatures followed leaving a much smaller group of creatures behind but not for long.

"I'm going to do some exploring as well but on my own, I prefer it that way." Odu-Bathax said as he walked away.

Tangath Toborn decided to do the same thing as he just walked away without a word.

"The two of us are going to do the same your highness," Ribbian said, speaking for both Ghatup and himself, "we scouts like to explore by ourselves."

"Go right ahead you two, enjoy your walk." Queen Angelina said, smiling as she sent the two Mipedian scouts on their way. "Well now would the rest of you like to join me for mid-morning tea?" she asked the remaining creatures who happened to be the Leaders; Chaor, King Theb-Saar, Mudeenu and Iflar.

"That would be very nice Angelina." Prince Mudeenu said as he and the other remaining Leaders followed the Fairy Queen back into the Castle.

 **/**

The Four Chaotic players and five Creatures followed Meeko down another forest path like the one they used to come to the Castle; the trees, the grass and flowers looked just the same except light floating balls of colorful lights were bobbing around, some migrated over to the group as if curious and wanted a better look at them.

"There like fire fly's." Kaz said as he tried to touch a pink one but it dodged out of the way.

"But these are much prettier." Sara commented as she recorded the orbs on her scanner.

"This world is just getting more and more amazing every minute, and we haven't even been here that long!" Siado said as he watched the orbs float around them.

The group kept walking for another fifteen minutes until a wonderful aroma could be smelled in the air, "I'm getting a whiff of something!" Peyton exclaimed, mouth already starting to water.

Not a second after he said that they walked right into a clearing with a gorgeous looking cottage that resembled a brick saw mill surrounded by huge tree's with a working water wheel, the setting looked like something out of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"; the water that came from the wheel created a stream that flowed northward into the forest.

"This place is beautiful!" Tom exclaimed, as Meeko started bounding towards The Mill, "But everything's beautiful here."

The Player's and Creatures walked up to the wooden door as Meeko was scratching on it. "Coming!" a feminine voice said from inside.

The wooden door then opened to reveal a brunet woman who looked genuinely shocked to see Humans and Creatures standing in front on the door, but her attention was diverted by a bark that brought her eyes down, "Meeko! Where have you been little cutie?" the woman asked as she picked up the little red panda, who purred loudly as she stroked his head.

"Sorry for disturbing you madam but we're-" Intress started but was interrupted by the brunet woman.

"Oh! You don't need to explain doll, I know who you all are!" the woman said, smiling as she waved her hand, "I'm just surprised, I didn't expected you all to come here so soon. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well we-" Peyton started but was interrupted again by his rumbling stomach, he blushed scarlet as the brunet woman laughed whole heartily.

"So you came out here to get something to eat, well you've come to the right place, come on in!" the brunet woman exclaimed as she motioned the group inside.

The front rooms walls were a tan color, the flooring was made out of dark cherry wood and had a long wooden horizontal table with flour makers all over it from obvious use. The south wall on both sides of the door were filled with wooden racks filled with prepared bread, cookie's, cupcakes and other goods that were ready for the oven when the time came; most have the goods have already been baked because the racks on the right were empty and the ones on the left were only half full. The east and west walls were huge brick ovens that were currently in use, both were filled to the brim with baking bread of different verity's making the room smell even more amazing. On the north wall in the east corner is another door at leads to another room in The Mill and the rest of the wall had large wooden cabinets filled with all the supplies the Fairies wound need to bake just about anything.

"This room is what we call the "oven room" we bake all of our goodies in here." The brunet woman said as she set Meeko back on the ground. "Let me go fetch the rest of my girls so we can introduce ourselves."

The woman then left the room through the second door and not a minute later came back with five other woman that looked about Feleena's age maybe younger.

"All of us here are the Fairy Tribes Baker's; I'm Pandora the Bread Maker." The brunet woman said. Pandora had long wavy brunet hair that was pinned back to reveal her pointed ears, brown eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped brown dress with brown ribbon details on the bodice and hem of the skirt, which stopped right at her ankles. Pandora also wore brown ballet shoes, a little brown apron around her waist with flour splattered all over it, a gold ring on her upper right for arm, gold hoop earrings and a gold flower pin in her hair.

"My names Velvet," the next Baker said, "I'm a Cake Maker and making red velvet cake is my specialty." Velvet had long milk white hair that reminded the teens of buttercream icing that was spread on top of her head it also had a red streak in in her bangs that were pushed to the left side of her face, bright blue eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wore a simple V-neck red dress with ruffles on the cap sleeves and the figure flattering skirt stopped right at her ankles. Velvet also wore red ballet flats, a white apron around her waist, red bangles on her right wrist, a cute glittery red velvet cupcake tattoo on her left cheek under her eye, red cherry earrings, and had a _real_ red cherry in her hair.

"I'm Esperanza," the next woman said, "and I make a lot of the foreign deserts; like sopapillas and empanadas." Esperanza had long pin straight black hair that was pulled into a side pony tail over her right shoulder revealing her pointed ears, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and red lips. She wore a simple V-neck light pink dress with embroidered designs on the bodice and the A-line skirt stopped at her ankles. Esperanza also wore tan ballet shoes, a tan apron around her waist, a rainbow stoned pendent around her neck and gold studs in her ears.

"I'm Roxanne," the next Baker said, "I'm a Cookie Maker, I mostly make chocolate chip cookies." Roxanne had long wavy dark pink hair with long parted bangs to frame both sides of her face, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wore a simple off the shoulder dark pink dress with long sleeves that ended below her elbow, the figure flattering skirt had lace details and stopped at her ankles. Roxanne also wore dark pink ballet shoes, a white apron around her waist, a glittery chocolate chip tattoo on her left cheek right under eye, dark pink hoops in her ears, and had a dark pink scarf in her hair to resemble a head band to pin her hair back.

"My name's Coco," the next woman said, "and I make all the chocolate theme deserts; like brownies and chocolate cake." Coco had long soft curly chocolate brown hair with long bangs covering her forehead, dark brown eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wore a simple one shoulder chocolate brown dress; the strap that went over her left shoulder had lace details as well as the figure flattering skirt that stopped at her ankles. Coco also wore chocolate brown ballet shoes, a light brown apron around her waist, a chocolate brown stone necklace, and brown studs in her ears.

"I'm Sugar," the last Baker said, "and I can make just about anything!" Suger had long pin straight milky white hair that was pulled back into a braid going down her back to reveal her pointed ears, caramel color eyes, pale skin and pink lips. She wore a simple V-neck white dress with lace detail on the bodice and cap sleeves; the figure flattering skirt stopped right at her ankles. Sugar also wore white ballet shoes, a cream colored apron around her waist, a glittery tattoo down her left arm that reminded the Chaotic players of falling sugar, a lace chocker necklace and glittery white studs in her ears.

"Junda! Where are you going!?" Sara exclaimed when she looked at where the Danian squad leader was.

As the Fairies were talking Junda had caught the aroma of something amazing and got down on his hands & knees and started crawling towards the corner doorway, and Sara caught him going threw it! Sara ran after him with the other Teens, Creatures, and Fairies right on her heels; the group past by several rooms and found Junda going through The Mill's back door that sent outside. The group lead by Sara burst through the doorway and saw a surprising sight; a whole field full of bee boxes that you couldn't see from the front of The Mill, all of them were filled to the brim with bees working or flying around to others.

A Beautiful Fairy woman also stood in the field and seemed to be tending to and collecting honey from the boxes. The woman had long wavy honey colored hair that was pinned back to reveal her pointed ears and her long bangs were pushed to the right side of her face, honey colored eyes, pale skin and red lips. She wore an off the shoulder honey colored long sleeve dress that ended right at her ankles; the sleeves ended right above her elbow and had honey colored ribbons as the details on them as well as the bodice and hem of the skirt. The woman also wore honey colored ballet flats, a light orange scarf tied around her waist, a gold honey bee pendent around her neck, a gold bracelet on her right wrist, gold hoop earrings, and had a glittery honey bee tattoo on her right cheek under her eye.

To all the Creatures and Humans horror Junda continued sniffing on the ground and crawled straight for the Woman! As they quickly ran after him, the woman who was working on the bee boxes turned around holding a far of freshly collected honey and was surprised to see a large red Danian crawling up to her as he sniffed the ground!

The woman stared wide eyed as she watched the Danian crawl up to her feet and sniff his way up her body until Junda sprang his eyes open and saw a young Fairy woman staring right at him! Junda completely blushed scarlet as the young Fairy giggled at the embarrassed bug; just then the pursuing Creatures and Teens ran up but it was Sara who spoke first.

"Junda!" Sara all but screeched, "What is _wrong_ with you!? I am so sorry, I hope he didn't scare you!" the Teen said to the woman.

"Oh no! He just surprised me is all!" the woman said as she waved a hand.

"I see you've all met Honey." Pandora said as she and the other Fairy Bakers came jogging up.

"She's our Bee Caretaker," Velvet continued, "Honey supply's all the honey we need to use in our Baking as well as make the best honey buns you've ever tasted!"

"Oh Velvet!" Honey exclaimed, covering her blushing face with her hands, "You guys can make them just as good as me!"

"Yeah right!" Velvet said, unconvinced.

"Forgive me for surprising you madam," Junda said, looking very depressed, "I just wanted to know where that scent was coming from."

"You don't need to apologies Junda, you must have just been smelling the honey. Here, you can have some," Honey said as she handed the jar of golden honey she held in her hands to the red Danian, "and please call me Honey." Giving the Junda a wink.

Junda blushed scarlet as he held the jar securely in his hands. "Let's go back inside and get you all something to eat, we'll see you in a minute Honey!" Pandora called as she led the group back inside. Junda kept looking back at the pretty Honey Caretaker and she caught him looking at her just before he went inside; Honey waved at him as she hid a small blush forming on her cheeks. Junda blushed too as he returned her wave before walking through the door, he was stopped by Sara just as he was about to turn into the "oven room".

"If you pull something like that again I'll rip your antennas right off your head!" Sara all but growled with squinting eyes.

Junda gulped and looked scared for his life as Sara turned and walked away; from what Wamma told him about the female Chaotic Player she would definitely do it! But the Red Danian looked down at the jar of honey he still had in his hands, he smiled, " _But it was_ _worth it!_ " Junda thought longingly with a smile on his face as he joined the rest of the group in the "oven room".

 **A/N** **: And cut! The next couple chapters we'll see what the other groups are doing. Just to let you know how the next several chapters will work; a random assortment of Creatures or Fairies (known or unknown) will be featured, so you might not see a certain character** _ **every chapter**_ **, but don't worry you'll see them! Until next time!**

 **P.S.** **: Just to let you know the song is called** _ **The Sky and The Dawn and The Sun**_ **sung by the Celtic Woman; you all have to listen to it, the song is absolutely beautiful!**


	11. The Warriors and Gatherers

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter, get ready for more romance and surprises!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

When the Fairy's first came to the realms they realized it was nothing like Perim, every area had its own temperature and climate to represent each season. None of them changed, so it made each one very different from another; and so the Fairy Realm's was divided up into four sections set up like a giant compass. Because all the sections of the Realms were so unique, only certain Fairy's worked or spent a majority of their time in each one.

The first section is called **The** **Spring Plains;** it's located in the north region of the Fairy Realms. Even though there are plenty of tree's and forests in this section, over half of the land contains fields  & clearings; and since it's never too hot or too cold there, it made the perfect place to grow just about everything the Fairy's would ever need for food. Also a large majority of the Fairy's and Animals lived in The Spring Plains because they worked and spent most of their time there.

The second section in the east is called **The** **Autumn Forest** ; it was always autumn in this section of the Fairy Realm's; it was chilly but not unbearable. The trees were just like the ones in the Spring Plains but the leaves were different shades of orange, red, yellow, and brown; the forest floor was covered with leaves that have fallen but none of the trees were bare. On earth plants and flowers disappeared during the fall season but here they didn't, vegetation did _grow_ here but they were in the autumn colors.

The third section to the west is known as **The Winter Woods** ; true to the name in was always snowing or covered in snow, making this section of the Realms freezing cold all the time. Because of the colder climate only a handful of Fairy's and Animals ever went there; like the Elder Rebecca and her snow owls along with Elder Genevieve and her wolves. It always looked like a winter wonderland there; the trees were the same but the leaves were snow white and covered in tiny snowflakes and a thick blanket of snow always covered the ground that shined as tiny flakes floated gracefully from the gray clouded sky. Despite the Winter Woods lower temperatures unique winter themed flowers and plants grew there, but you need to know where to look because they're not easy to find.

The fourth and final section to the south is known as **The Dark Woods** ; don't let the name fool you, this part of the Fairy Realms wasn't _evil_ by any means it was just always nighttime there. No one knows the reason why not even the Fairy's, but some speculated that is was because the trees were so dense with leaves that no sunlight ever makes it to the forest floor, making it always pitch black inside. Despite the dense tree's there was light inside the forest thanks to the large number of fire flies that flew around and the flowers that literally glowed in the darkness; providing all the light someone would ever need if they decided to explore the woods. Because it was always dark inside the woods all of the nocturnal Animals and Fairy's lived there; like the Night Fairy's, Shadow Fairy's and many others.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The group that went with Feleena followed closely while Maxxor walked right behind her; the red head could feel goose bumps going up her body every time the Overworld Leader got too close, but Feleena ignored it, she was focusing on the upcoming training section with her sister's. After about a 20 minute walk through the woods, the large group came to a clearing that was about the size of a football field with a single huge oak tree right in the middle. All around the tree Fairy Warriors were sparing with one another, some 2 against 1. All of the Warriors that were in Kiru City during the first introductions were here, however there were a few new members.

As the group of Creatures led by Feleena walked up, the Fairy Warriors ceased there warm up and came jogging up to their sister. "Hey Feleena!" Turquoise said as she ran up; the turquoise haired Fairy gave her older sister a bright smile, eyes shining.

"Morning Turquoise!" Feleena greeted returning the young Warriors smile, "Is everyone here?" she asked looking around to see if any of her sisters were missing.

"Yeah everyone's here," Amelia said, walking up to stand beside the pigtail Fairy, "Turquoise and I made sure everyone was here today."

"Great because I brought some new sparing partners for you guys, they wanted to come along." Feleena said motioning towards the Creatures who continued to stare at the Fairy's beauty.

"Awesome!" Phoebe exclaimed as she walked up, punching her fist into her left palm for effect, "Now we can really test our skills!"

"Just don't kill anybody, okay Phoebe?" Savannah groaned as she slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"I see some new members with you." Takinom commented, looking towards the four new faces in the group.

"Yes, they stayed here when we first came to Kiru City. Sisters!" Feleena called out, motioning the four girls forward. When the four of them were standing in front of the Creatures Feleena continued, "Would you girl's like to introduce yourselves?"

"Sure sister," a long black haired woman said, revealing pointy fangs when she smiled, "what's the harm. My name is Vampira; I'm from the Dark Forest and fight with my sharp claws that grow longer when I want them to."

Vampira was a being that was half Vampire and half Fairy; the Fairy's called them Vampairy's and some believed they were just as powerful as a regular Fairy, maybe more so. Unlike a regular Vampire, Vampairy's don't drink blood and can walk around in the sunlight but not for very long, if their out in the sun for more than 4 hours they get terrible burns and blisters on their body's that could eventually kill them. Because of that the whole Vampairy race lives in the Dark Forest; just like the Fairy's they are all female, can live a very long time and were also hunted by the Hell Hounds to the point of extinction because of their strong magic. But despite that a handful of Vampairy's have stepped forward to fight alongside the Fairy Warriors to defend themselves against the Hell Hound's and one of them was Vampira.

Vampira had long wavy pitch black hair with long bangs that almost cover's the right side of her face, blood red eyes, pale white skin, and blood red lips. She wore a blood red armor tube top with gold details along the top edge and down the front, a long black coat that flattered her curves and had black lace detailing along the collar and on the edges of the sleeves, black leggings, and black high heeled boots with black buckles that stopped right below her knee's. Vampira also wore a red scarf around her waist as a belt, had rose red nail polish, an onyx ring on her right middle finger, and had onyx studs in her pointed ears.

"I'm Amber," the woman to Vampira's left said, "I _just_ became a Warrior  & fight with a long dagger and slingshot." Just like her name, Amber had long soft curly amber colored hair with long bangs covering her forehead, large amber eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. She wore a brown tube top with a crisscrossing amber colored ribbon tied in a small bow in the front of the bodice, brown leggings and high heeled brown boots with gold buckles that stopped right below her knees. Amber also wore a brown leather belt around her waist to hold her slingshot and a small pouch to keep ammo like small rocks in, an amber stoned bracelet on her left wrist, her long dagger strapped on her right upper arm, a small glittery heart shaped amber colored tattoo under her right eye, and amber stoned studs in her ears.

"Skylar's the name," the next woman said, "I too just became a Warrior like Amber; I fight hand-to-hand and use a throwing staff." Skylar had long sky blue hair that resembled a cloud with white on the tips of her bangs and hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. She wore a one shoulder sky blue top that stop below her chest to show off her toned stomach the strap that went over left shoulder had a white streak, the sky blue skirt with white lace details was long, flowy and almost touched the ground with a slit that went up her entire left leg to reveal sky blue leggings underneath, and sky blue heels that stopped right under her knee's. Skylar also wore a sapphire ring on her left middle finger, sapphire studs in her ears, had a small glittery cloud tattoo on her left cheek and had her throwing staff strapped to her back.

"My names Octavia," the last woman said, "I live in the Autumn Forest and fight with a Military Fork." Octavia had long pin straight orangey-red hair that was pinned back to reveal her pointed ears with long bangs pushed to the left side of her face, orangey-red eyes, pale skin, and red lips. She wore a strapless leotard made entirely of autumn leaves; her elbow high fingerless gloves and high heeled boots that ended below her knees were made of the same material. Octavia also wore a large brown leaf pin in her hair, small autumn leaf earrings, a huge autumn leaf tattoo that covered her entire left eye and had her Military Fork strapped to her back.

"Now that the introductions are done let's get started! I'll let you girls pick who you want to spare with." Feleena said giving her sister's a wink, causing all the Fairy women and Creatures to grin from ear-to-ear.

"How about it big boy?" Phoebe asked coming up to Viqtarr with a smirk on her face, "You and me?"

"I don't know," Viqtarr commented, crisscrossing his arms as he returned her smirk, "I might be too hard for you to handle."

"Or maybe you're too scared that _you_ can't handle _me_!" Phoebe said right away, thrusting her right thumb towards her.

Viqtarr was shocked but impressed, no one has ever talked back to him before, "All right sweetheart," he said rubbing his fists, smirk still on his face, "let's see what you got!"

As Phoebe walked away with Viqtarr in tow; Violet, Sunny, and Rose walked up to three Underworlder's which happened to be Illazar, Khybon and Rothar. ""Would you three like to spare with us? And don't let our looks fool you, were pretty scrappy!" Rose warned.

Rother couldn't help but smirk at the feisty little red head, "I don't doubt that babe." He said, giving her a wink.

Rothar walked away with Rose while Kybon left with Sunny and Illazar with Violet; all three Underworlder's were grinning from ear-to-ear. The two Fairy archers Willow and Amelia caught the eye of both Wytod and Bierk, both had goofy looks on their faces as the Fairy's walked up to them.

"What do you say handsome?" Amelia asked in a flirtatious voice, dazzling Bierk with a smile.

"Yes, turtle dove…" Bierk started delirious voice, but was so soft you almost couldn't hear him; but Amelia did and giggled in a cute way as Bierk snapped out of it, "I mean; yes, that would be wonderful." Offering her his arm, which she took as the two walked away.

"Madam." Wytod said with a charming smile as he too offered his arm to Willow.

"Why thank you kind sir!" Willow exclaimed, playing along as she gave him a playful curtsy before she took his arm as well.

Turquoise had taken a single step back to get out of Kalvedran's way when he walked up to Daisy; who was blushing just as hard as the winged Danian was, and the pig tailed girl backed up into something hard. "Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" Turquoise started jumping away until she looked up and saw a very tall Mipedian who happened to be Lanker, "Oh my gosh!" she whispered when she saw how muscular and handsome he was.

Lanker looked down and saw who backed into him, he's face then broke out into a wide smile, "Opps! My apologies little lady!" he said, giving her a deep bow, his smirk grew when he saw Turquoise blush slightly.

"Little lady! (Giggle) No one has ever called me that before, you're quite the charmer!" Turquoise said, giving the taller Mipedian a sweet smile.

"Why thank you." Lanker said, giving her another bow, "Would you honor me with a short sparing match?"

"Well…" Turquoise said, pretending to think about it while tapping her chin, "Since your so sweet, I guess I will!" taking the very happy Mipedian by the arm.

Owis was so shy that she practically side stepped up to Frost to talk to her and it was the same with Wamma and Amber, Arrthoa and Sophie, Ultadur and Shimmer, Aimukk and Earthia, & Faash and Savannah; all six males were very happy when the said Fairy's went with them.

All Vampira had to do was flutter her eyes, smile seductively & motion him forward with a single finger and Eximiar was putty in her hands! It was the exact same way with Thorn and Ario, but the Mipedian Royal actually kissed her hand like a gentleman before escorting her away.

"How about sparring with me Takinom?" Octavia asked the female Underworlder, "I've always wanted to fight against a winged opponent."

"That would be just fine Octavia," Takinom said smiling at the young woman, "I needed to stretch my wings anyway."

As the two of them walked after the others, Silverstream and Skylar both walked up to Nivenna, "Do you want to take turns sparing with us Nivenna?" Skylar asked, "Feleena said we were about the same skill level and that you wanted to go up against two instead of one."

"Yeah," Nivenna said, smiling widely, "I hope that's okay, I just wanted to see how well my skills has progressed."

"No problem!" Silverstream said, "Skylar and I have been sparring partners for a while & could use a new challenge."

The three women then walked away as Belle walked up behind Agitos and whispered into his ear soflty, "Hello."

Agitios turned around and his jaw instantly dropped; no words could described the woman who was standing before him right now who was giving him the sweetest smile he had ever seen! Agitos tried to speak but was so tough tied it all sounded like babbling coming out of his mouth, the brunet beauty just giggled as she grabbed his left hand and lead him away; not that Agitos was complaining!

After Fivarth _finally_ gathered his courage, he walked straight up to Raven who was standing all by herself, "Madam, I know I may not seem very impressive on the outside but it would please me very much if you would spar with me." He said in a single breath, then blushing profusely as he waited for an answer.

Raven looked Fivarth up and down calmly; yes the Mipedian may not have been the biggest or the strongest Creature she had ever seen, but if Raven learned one thing from Feleena is that looks can be deceiving. The black haired woman decided to give the Mipedian a chance to show his skills, "Okay, I'll spare with you." Raven said, smiling warmly.

"Y-You will!? Really!?" Fivarth started but composed himself before he continued, "(Cough) Thank you very much Ma-." He was stopped by Raven lifting her finger.

"But first you need to call me 'Raven' from now on, not _Madam_." Raven said, saying that last part with disgust.

"Yes Ma-," Fivarth started before correcting himself, "Yes Raven." Smiling warmly at her before the Mipedian offered his arm to her.

A faint blush busted her cheeks as Raven took Fivarth's arm and the two of them walked over to where the other Warriors were currently in the middle of their sparing practice. Feleena couldn't help but smile softly after them, the red head also didn't realize Maxxor and her were alone.

"Well," Maxxor started, getting the red heads attention, Feleena turned around when she realized he was still standing there, "aren't you going to ask me to spar with you?"

Feleena just stared at Maxxor for a moment; she saw his golden eyes sparkling, almost pleading with her to say that she would spend some time with him and deep down she felt the same way. However it's not like the red head was going to just give in to him so easily, "I don't think so Maxxor," Feleena said in a playful tone walking a few steps away, "I don't battle just anyone you know."

" _She's teasing me._ " Maxxor thought as he continued to watch the red head walk a little further away from him but her paced slowed a bit. Then his face morphed into a sly smirk, "I understand, we'd both feel pretty weird if I beat you." Maxxor said, though he spoke in a hushed tone at that last part but thanks' to Feleena's hearing her heard every word.

Feleena's eyes sprung open wide but not from anger from shock, no one has ever made a jab like that to her! The red head turned around on her heels to see a growing victorious smirk on Maxxor's face, "And what makes you think you will?" Feleena asked with a snarky tone as she walked slowly back to Maxxor.

" _That got her._ " Maxxor thought again, watching the red headed beauty come right up to him. "I didn't say I _would_ ," the Overworld Leader started shrugging his shoulders, "but if your to afraid to find out for sure-"

"I'm not _afraid_ of anyone!" Feleena said cutting him off, but then smirking, "But I guess it couldn't hurt to see how well you fight, if you're still interested that is."

"It would be my honor, Milady." Maxxor said, silently celebrating inside as he gave Feleena a deep bow. The red head could feel another flutter deep in her chest as a blush busted her cheeks, but she ignored it as she gave Maxxor another sweet smile as two of them joined the other Warriors for a short sparing match.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Meanwhile the Creatures that went with the Fruit Growers and Flower Gathers were being as helpful as they possibly could. Citrus was picking a few oranges from one of the trees but she tried get one that was way too high, but that didn't stop her. The thin tree trunk made it impossible to climb so Citrus tried to jump high, however after a few failed attempts someone hoisted her up so she could reach.

"Oh!" Citrus said as she finally got a hold of the orange, but then looked down to see Getterek smiling up at her.

"Need a lift?" Getterek asked, making Citrus giggle at the joke as he sat her down.

"Thank you, kind Getterek." Citrus said, giving the Underworld Taskmaster a sweet smile making him blush scarlet. "Are you getting sick Getterek? Your face is all red!" she said again, placing back of her right hand against his still red cheek.

"Oh no, I'm just fine really!" Getterek exclaimed, taking her tiny hand off his cheek gently, "I was just thinking that your smile is just so beautiful." But then blushing darker when he realized what came out of his mouth.

Citrus giggled from the expression on Getterek's face but a blush was defiantly evident on hers, "Thank you very much," she said after she calmed her laughter, "after what Feleena told us after she returned from her weeks long visit to the Tribes I thought all Underworlder's were mean and cruel, but your different somehow."

"Not all Underworlder's are ruthless, we just have to be because of the world we live in." Getterek explained, smile slipping just a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that about you're Tribemates; that was very rude of me." Citrus said, eyes caste down.

"Don't be Citrus," Getterek started, lifting her chin with a single finger, "it's true that there are some Underworlder's who pretty much define ruthless; but know that I'm nothing like that."

"I already know that Getterek, I knew that from the moment I set eyes on you." Citrus said, smiling sweetly up at him again with sparkling light orange eyes.

"I'm so glad." Getterek whispered softly, smiling as he stared into the young woman's eyes.

"Can you help me pick some more oranges? I'll most likely need to be lifted up again." Citrus said, giggling a bit when she said that last part.

Gatterek just grinned from ear-to-ear before he said, "I would be most happy to, Citrus." Offering his arm to her again, which she took with another sweet smile.

A few yards away in a strawberry patch, Mary was picking some of the ripe red fruit as Skartalas tip-toed up behind her, "Got ya!" he said as he touched her shoulder making her jump.

"Don't do that!" Mary exclaimed in her French accent slapping his chest, but the Danian couldn't help but laugh and a smile could help but creep onto her face.

"Sorry couldn't resisted!" Skartalas said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well don't do it again," Mary started but then walked up until she was right next to the Danian Squadleaders chest, "or I'll have to punch you." She warned in a hushed voice, but a smirk was plastered on her face.

Skartalas returned her smirk and bent over tell his face was close to Mary's, "I'd love to see you try, sweetie."

"Me too, babe." Mary said right back, giving him a wink as she turned around again to pick more strawberries.

It would've stung to some but Skartalas smiled broadly as his eyes widened, he was starting to like this spirited young woman! "Where have you been all my life?" he asked in a delirious voice.

"Oh… around." Mary said mysteriously looking back at him, smiling and fluttering her eyes bit for effect.

All Skartalas could do was sigh dreamily as she continued to help Mary with the strawberry harvesting until her basket was completely full. As for the Flower Gatherer's they were in a Meadow not far away on the other side of the tree line, the Meadow was completely full of wildflowers in a wide variety of colors and types.

"I can't believe how amazing they all are!" Aivenna exclaimed as her eyes scanned over the entire field.

"You must have some of these Aivenna," Goldie said as she walked up to the Overworlder, holding a bouquet of golden colored flowers that looked like a cross between a bleeding heart and snap dragons, "we call them 'goldilocks' and their my favorite kind of flower."

"Thank you so much Goldie!" Aiveena said as she took the flowers from the bleach blonde haired woman, "And I can see why they're so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you are." A male's voice said behind Goldie, when she turned around she saw Malvadine standing there with a smile as he held another bouquet of goldilocks in his hand.

"And who would those be for?" Goldie asked, but she had a pretty good idea.

"For you of course." Malvadine said as he handed the bouquet to her.

"Well thank you," Goldie said, smiling as she took the bouquet, "I bet you want a kiss now."

His eyes widen from shock, but then his face broke into a sly grin as Malvadine came closer, "That would be nice."

"Sorry," Goldie said, moving her face to the side, "you'll have to do more than that to get a kiss from me!"

Malvadine became disappointed for a moment until he felt something warm on his face for a split second, Goldie had given him a quick peck on his right cheek! By the time he realized what happened, Goldie had sprinted away from him calling out, "Just kidding!", prompting Malvadine to chuckle and run after her.

"That twin of mine," Delilah started, shaking her head as she sat watching the whole event unfold from her spot up on a small hill, "she's such a liar!"

Delilah looked back down again as she put the finishing touches on her project. Deliah was making a beautiful wreath of the most colorful flowers she could find, many Flower Gatherer's made them to wear around their necks, but it wasn't for herself. Delilah picked up her completed wreath and walked down the hill to where Dakkamal was standing with his back to her, he had been standing in a soldier stance ever since the group got to the Meadow even though Delilah insisted he didn't have to.

" _Must be from all that soldier training_ ," Delilah thought as she continued walking up to Dakkamal, " _they have to be on guard all the time_."

When Delilah made it to him, Dakkamal must not have heard her because he didn't turn around, but that didn't stop her. She gave the Mipedian Warrior a gentle tap on his left arm which made him turn promptly around to see Delilah looking up at him with a warm smile, "Hello Dakkamal." She said sweetly.

A smile crept on to the large Mipedian's face as she fully turned towards her, "Is there something you need Delilah?" Dakkamal asked in a polite tone.

"Hm? Oh no, everything's fine," Delilah started nervously as a blush formed on her cheeks, "I just wanted to give you something."

Dakkamal's right brow lifted as Delilah showed him the wreath she had made, "It's like a necklace but it's made of flowers, it's a common gift in our Tribe. I thought it would make you seem nicer and appear less intimidating to others."

Dakkamal couldn't help but gasp as his eyes widened, but then it disappeared as a wide smile formed; he bent over so Delilah could slip the wreath around his neck with ease. "Thank you, Delilah." Dakkamal said, his normally rough voice was tender and soft.

When he said her name it gave Delilah chills, "Your welcome, Dakkamal." She said, giving him a polite curtsy before she turned around to walk back up the hill to collect her basket.

Dakkamal couldn't help but stare at Delilah as she walked away with a dreamy look on his face, his fingers rubbed the delicate petals of the flowers in the wreath as he thought, " _She's so_ _beautiful and her heart is even more so_."

Vinta thought the same thing every time he stole a glance at Emma but he turned his head before she caught him looking; But he did decided to be bold and give Emma a bouquet of maroon colored flowers, "Oh Vinta! There lovely!" Emma exclaimed, blushing as she gave the beautiful flowers a sniff.

" _They can't compare with you Emma_." Vinta thought before he said, "I'm glad you like them." Giving her a warm smile that she returned.

"Will you help me pick some more morning glories and lilacs?" Emma asked politely but in a sweet voice.

"I would be happy to." Vinta said, smiling as he followed Emma to another part of the Meadow.

Tassanil was being just as helpful, he was literally carrying the basket the entire time as Flora Gathered Flowers, "Tassanil, I'm not armless I can carry my own basket!" Flora exclaimed.

"I'm not going to let you," Tassanil said calmly, "I'm here to help and that's what I'm going to do."

"But Tassanil, I don't want you to feel like you're my servant." Flora said with sad eyes.

"You'll never make me feel that way Flora," Tassanil said, lifting her chin with his free hand, "I'll away be there if you need me." And he sounded like he meant it!

Flora was touched and saw nothing but truth in his eyes as she stared deeply into them, "Thank you Tassanil, you're too sweet."

Marina was being a little more playful with her escort, Gespedan watched as the blue haired woman picked a beep blue colored poppy flower and twirl it in her fingers before she tossed it to his feet.

Gespedan got the message; he ginned as the Overworld Scout picked up the flower, giving it a deep whiff before he walked over and gave it to her. "For you Milady." He said, charmingly.

"Thank you, kind Gespedan." Marina said, blue eyes dancing with playfulness.

" _I'm starting to like this woman!_ " Gespedan thought, grinning like an idiot as he walked beside Marina.

Nebres meanwhile was taking a short nap, while he had his hat over his eyes Blossom deciding to be sneaky and made a smaller wreath of flowers to put on top of the worn brown hat. Nebres was woken up to someone tapping on his shoulder but when he lifted his hat off his face, no one was there; but his eyes widened the second he saw a wreath of Cherry Blossom around his hat!

But instead of being mad he just smiled at the pink haired woman who was peeking at him over a tall line of flowers. Blossom just giggled and waved at the Overworld Warrior before she ducked behind the flowers again, making Nebres chuckle whole heartily as he put the hat back over his face again; with the wreath of flowers still on it!

Things were a bit calmer with Frafdo and Airiel; the white haired woman was picking daisies as Frafdo was standing not far away in case she needed him. However he saw patch of white magnolia's just a few feet away, then he smiled as an idea came to mind. The bird-like Overworlder slipped away for just a moment and plucked a small handful before he came back to Airiel's side.

Airiel gasped when Frafdo touched her shoulder and held out the bouquet of beautiful flowers to her, "These are to you." He said, while trying not to blush too hard, but failing miserably.

Airiel blushed a bit too as she smiled, taking the bouquet from Frafdo and brought them to her face to smell; her eyes sparkled with delight as she looked up at him with the bottom half of her face covered with the flowers.

Frafdo managed to calm his blush before he smiled brightly back at her; Airiel took one of the flowers and tucked it into her right ear before she smiled sweetly at him again, "Thank you Frafdo, you've been so nice to me." Airiel said in a soft voice.

"And I will continue to be if you want, Airiel." Frafdo said, his eyes shining showing he meant it.

Airiel looked down from shyness for a moment before looking back up at him again, silver eyes sparkling again but more brightly, "I would like that, very much." She said, almost whispering it.

"Then I shall." Frafdo said, in the same hushed tone as he looked deeply into her beautiful eyes he's come to adore already.

Airiel just smile as she took Frafdo's offered arm, escorting her to where he picked the magnolias.

 **A/N** **: There you have it! I said this in my other story but I'm going to say it again, I have an important announcement to make; starting Aug. 17** **th** **updates for this story will be few and far between if at all. The reason is I'm starting my sophomore year of college and I'm most likely going to be** _ **drowning**_ **in homework. If I ever do update it will most likely be on the weekend; but I promise you all, my dear readers, I will get chapters out just as soon as I possibly can but just expect delays. Thank you for understanding.**


	12. From Painting to Healing

**A/N** **: Hey ya'll I'm back,** _ **finally**_ **! Here's a nice long chapter for you guys, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

Right after Odu-Bathax separated himself from the other creatures, he just started walking in no particular direction. He did pass by several beautiful castles and mansions that served as homes and equally beautiful Fairy's going about their business, weather it was working or just enjoying the sunshine. Odu-Bathax, like the gentleman he was, nodded his head and smiled politely when any young Fairy smiled at him as he walked by. However the Danian Battlemaster was secretly hoping to see one Fairy in particular, and was starting to think he wouldn't.

However just as Odu-Bathax was walking up to a large three story cottage-like house did he notice the lush flower garden all around it accepted the front; there were also thick ivy's growing up all of the sides of the building. The very pretty Cottage was made out of deep red bricks which was a very unusual building material in the Fairy Realms but the Fairies of old were able to master the art of making them and used the bricks in the construction of this particular Cottage. This Cottage was were Growers, Flower Gatherers, Musicians, and Painter's lived; since a majority of the Fairy's that living there worked around nature there was a huge garden all around the back of the building; and instead of an iron fence surrounding the entire garden there was a waist high hedge that was neatly trimmed.

The garden was filled with all kinds of different flowers the ranged from extremely tall sunflowers to smaller bushels of chrysanthemums, there were also mini bubbling stream's that went throughout the garden; giving the entire area a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. But it wasn't the beauty of the garden that caught Odu-Bathax's attention but the beautiful black haired Fairy woman that was sitting on a stone bench sketching out a lovely fully grown white rose bush on a pad of white paper.

"Isabella…" Odu-Bathax breathed, she was more beautiful now than when he first saw her!

Isabella's back was turned to him so she didn't see Odu-Bathax walk through an open wooden gate with double doors towards her direction. When he was right behind her Odu-Bathax couldn't help but stand and watch her; the sunlight just danced on Isabella's pale skin and she smelled exactly like the beautiful white roses she was drawing with such accuracy that it looked just like a photograph, but without the colors.

After a few moments of hearing the mini stream that was just a few feet away and Isabella's pencil gently scratching the paper, Odu-Bathax bent over slightly and whispered into her pointed ear, "Good day, Milady."

The black haired woman gasped from surprise and jumped up as she turned around, "Oh, it's you," Isabella said smiling when she recognized the Danian that was standing in front of her. "I showed you and your Tribemates to your room."

"Yes, I'm Odu-Bathax," the Battlemaster said smiling, happy that Isabella remembered him, "I was just walking around when I noticed you sitting here all alone."

Isabella just smiled warmly at the Danian, making his heart flutter, before she said, "You don't have to worry, many Fairy Painter's like to be alone when their painting we work better that way."

Odu-Bathax's smile slipped as his head tilted to the right just slightly. "What wrong, you look confused?" Isabella asked, giggle laced her voice when she saw the Danian's puzzled expression.

"I suppose I am," Odu-Bathax said, "in my Tribe were always together; so it's unusual to meet someone who does everything by herself."

"I just prefer the quiet," Isabella shrugged, "It's hard to work around a bunch of noisy girls."

Odu-Bathax chuckled before he answered, "I know how that feels, you should listen to Wamma when he snores!" Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the thought, making the Battlemaster blush when he heard it.

But the moment was ruined when a rumble of thunder could be heard over head, "Oh no!" Isabella groaned as she and Odu-Bathax looked up and saw a bunch of dark clouds rolling in. "Looks like the Mermaid's decided it was the perfect time for some rain!" she said again as she started gathering up her remaining art supplies from the bench.

"Mermaid's?" Odu-Bathax asked, curious.

"Their water-like Fairy creatures that live in a lagoon just north of here," Isabella explained, "they possess very strong water magic and have the ability to create storm clouds with just a flick of a wrist; but they can sometimes go a little crazy and make it rain for several hours."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Odu-Bathax said genuinely impressed.

"Yes, they're all very nice too!" Isabella said, straightening up with her supplies clutched tightly in her arms right next to her chest. She then blushed a little and appeared sheepish before she asked, "Would you like to come inside? I'd hate for you to get caught in the rain and I believe were about to have tea."

"I would like that," Odu-Bathax said politely, smiling as he silently did a happy dance, "but please let me carry some of that for you." Referring to the art supplies.

Isabella was going to refuse until she saw the determination in his eyes, "Okay." She said defeated, but smiling none the less as she handed a few things over before the two of them walked side-by-side out of the garden and into the house; not a fraction of a second before it started pouring.

The inside the Cottage was somewhat simple but no less beautiful then the Elder's Castle; the first floor was mainly used to house the kitchen, large dining room, and seating areas. The second and third floor had all the bed rooms, each room was decorated to represent a Fairy's line of work; for example Isabella's room looked more like a well-organized art studio but it had everything a normal room would have including a large wardrobe, windows, and a queen sized bed.

The Cottages front room was just a wide hallway leading to a cozy seating room at the end of the hall along with five doorways on each wall leading to other rooms; the one on the far right next to the seating room was a staircase that lead to the second and third floor. The flooring was made out of gleaming dark maple wood, like it was just polished, and the stark white walls had vines literally _growing_ up the sides; all of them had either colorful flowers or ripe fruit. The ceiling was a light green color and had large glowing yellow flowers going down the hallway, giving the room a nice glow without being too dark.

As Odu-Bathax looked around in wonder he noticed there were gorgeous portraits of several Fairy's that lived in the Cottage including Mary, Citrus and even twins Goldie & Delilah! "Did you paint all these?" he asked.

The Fairy women just laughed for a moment, "Wouldn't that be something?" Isabella started, somewhat to herself, "No I didn't, I painted a few of them but not all. The other Fairy Painter's did the rest."

"Well there all beautiful." Odu-Bathax said, he may have been talking about the paintings but he was looking at Isabella the whole time he spoke.

Isabella cheeks blushed a dark pink as she looked into the Danian's red eyes, like she knew he was really talking about her. She coughed once to calm her blush until she looked up and smiled up at him sweetly, "Here let me take those from you," Isabella started, taking what art supplies that the Battlemaster was holding, "I'll just sit these in the kitchen. While I'm there I'll get some tea ready for the both of us. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the seating room?"

The Danian just smiled and nodded in understanding as Isabella turned and walked towards the second door to the left into the kitchen. When the black haired beauty disappeared into the doorway, Odu-Bathax started walking down the long hallway to the seating room.

The seating room was very big, it just about filled the other half of the first floor of the Cottage! The flooring was of course dark maple wood that was aged a bit to give it character, all the walls were painted a deep red color to give the room a relaxing feel, and the only windows in the room were the thin tan rectangular ones on both sides of a huge red brick fire place with beautiful gold leafing designs on the north wall along with the three that were spread evenly down both the east and west walls. A large handmade deep red rug covered the middle part of the floor; sitting on top was five wooden rectangular coffee tables that were expertly carved were evenly spread out in a single file line and a random number of cushioned chairs surrounding each one.

The ceiling was a masterpiece all its own; it was completely covered in a huge aged mural that looked like the beautiful Fairies of old arriving to the Fairy Realms for the first time, some were even stepping through the same swirling rainbow portal the creatures of Perim used to come here. Odu-Bathax just studied every aspect of the painting, he was so absorbed in the details that he didn't noticed Isabella walking in to the room carrying a large silver tray with a white porcelain tea set, "Quite a masterpiece isn't it?" she asked catching the Danian's attention.

"It is," Odu-Bathax breathed, sounding like he just ran a marathon with wide eyes, "someone must have put their heart and soul into this painting."

"The Elder's told us that after our ancestors first arrived to the Realms an Elder, who was the master painter in the Tribe at the time, painted the mural to commemorate that day soon after this cottage was built." Isabella explained as she walked over and sat the silver tray on the middle coffee table that was right in front of the lit wooden fire place.

Odu-Bathax followed her and sat down in a tan chair across from Isabella as she sat down after pouring a cup for herself and the Battlemaster. "This is my own special blend of tea," Isabella started, "it's a little different every time so I can't guarantee how it's going to turn out."

Odu-Bathax didn't hesitate to take the first sip from the porcelain cup, "Wow!" he exclaimed, "That's the best tea I've ever had!"

"Then you're lucky!" Isabella joked, "Last time I made it Mary said it tasted like boiled grass!"

Odu-Bathax couldn't help but laugh at that, but he was telling the truth when he said the tea tasted good.

The seating room was a little dark because of the still grey clouded sky that was pouring down rain just outside the windows, but the lit fireplace put off a comforting glow and chased away anyone's fears; Odu-Bathax loved how the fire's light made Isabella's black eyes shine with luster he also could help but stare at her some more like he did earlier.

"If I may ask" Odu-Bathax finally started, breaking the peaceful silence after he took another swig of tea, "are you related to the Elder Rebecca?"

"Why yes," Isabella said, smiling mysteriously as she put her cup down on a saucer she had on her lap, making it clank softly, "the Elder Rebecca my mother."

"I'm not surprised," Odu-Bathax responded, putting his cup down on its saucer also that was sitting on the table, "you look a lot like her."

Isabella smiling sweetly at him for the compliment, "I'm glad about that." she responded.

"And why do most of the elder's wear masks?" Odu-Bathax asked with a raised brow, "I was wondering about that ever since we came here."

That was then Isabella's cheeks turned rosy pink before she answered, "We started to wear mask way back when the Fairy's still lived in Perim to hide our faces, because we were so beautiful male creatures would literally fall in love with us on sight!"

Odu-Bathax's eyes widened slightly when he heard that, that was the craziest thing he ever heard! "That seems like such a waste, creatures like you shouldn't keep your beauty hidden they deserve to show it to the world, like you." He said, softly saying that last part.

Isabella just smiled as she looked down from shyness, but her head then came back up with a glint in her eye, "Alright," Isabella start, smiling playfully, "If you insist."

She reach up with her right hand and took off her mask, as she seemed to slowly remove it from her face Odu-Bathax thought his heart stopped beating when Isabella's face came into full view. "You're…" Odu-Bathax started in a hushed voice, looking as senseless as if someone hit him over the head with a tree branch! But the next word never came because he couldn't think of it! "Beautiful isn't even a good enough word."

"Thank you," Isabella said smiling sweetly as she blushed again, "and you should be honored; no one outside my Tribe has ever seen me without my mask."

"Well I am." Odu-Bathax finally said, getting his bearings back, " _And_ _I think I'm in love…_ " he thought dreamily.

"Now let me ask _you_ a question," Isabella started rather playfully, placing both her mask and cup  & saucer on the table carefully, "what does a 'Battlemaster' do?"

Odu-Bathax and Isabella laughed and talked for hours, neither of them knew exactly how long and frankly they didn't really care! But before the two of them knew it the sun was just starting to stream through the windows, "Looks like the rain has finally stopped." Isabella stated.

"Oh," Odu-Bathax said, almost disappointedly, "I haven't noticed." He then stood up reluctantly with Isabella doing the same thing, "I could be going, I need to be sure my mandiblor's aren't causing any trouble."

"I understand." Isabella said softly, she almost didn't want him to leave.

Odu-Bathax turned and walked towards the door, but he got about halfway there when he suddenly stopped, "Do you mind if I come back and visit you again?" he asked, turning to look at her with hopeful eyes, "I really enjoy talking to you."

Isabella's eyes widened a little before she smiled sweetly, "I would like that, very much." After she said that she started to put her mask back on.

"Please don't," Odu-Bathax said, almost ordering but it was how softly he said it is what made Isabella freeze, "promise me you would wear that mask anymore."

Isabella just smiled as she pulled the mask off her face again, "I promise," she started, still holding it in one hand, then her eyes sparked with playfulness again, "but only if I can call you 'Odu' from now on."

"You can call me 'buggy' if it makes you happy." Odu joked, Isabella laughed again making the Danian Battlemaster smile brightly.

Isabella and Odu waved to each other in a silent farewell until the Battlemaster disappeared down the hallway. The young Fairy woman couldn't help but smile when he left, "I look forward to seeing you again, Odu." She whispered, blushing at the mention of his name. As the Fairy Painter went back to the table to gather up the porcelain tea set, the sun was dancing on the rain damped petals of the white roses Isabella was sketching before. As if celebrating the bond developing between Odu and Isabella.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

However unlike Odu-Bathax who was safety inside during the sudden shower, Ribbian had to look for shelter under a giant oak tree! " _Although I have to admit, the rain feels pretty good._ " The Mipedian scout thought as he watched the rain fall from the clouded heavens.

After all rain was a very rare occurrence in the Al'Mipediam Desert, but when it _did_ rain it was thoroughly enjoyed by everyone. But because of the chill that comes with it the Mipedian's can't take it for very long, so Ribbian was both disappointed and relieved when the rain finally stopped.

"Ah, there's that warm sun!" Ribbian said out loud to himself as the clouds dispersed, taking a few steps from under the tree. But then his keen eye caught something floating from the damp tree tops, it went high into the sky but you could defiantly tell it was a Fairy Woman. But this one was different from the other's Ribbian had seen before, he watched in amazement as the woman created a beautiful rainbow as she gracefully glided across the sky; it was as if her body was the brush and the sky was her canvas.

Ribbian watched with wide wondrous eyes and gasping mouth as the Fairy that look about the same age as Feleena and the other Warriors came to a soft landing in a clearing just a few feet away from where Ribbian was standing.

The woman had _extremely_ long ankle length rainbow colored wavy hair that started out red at the top but then transitioned to the other seven colors until it stopped at her purple tips, her long bangs were parted to frame both sides of her face; she also had rainbow colored eyes, pale skin and red lips. Her outfit was relatively simple but elegant at the same time; she wore an ankle length dress with long sleeves that was just as colorful as her hair, the dress was a halter top but was altered so that her shoulders were showing. The woman was barefoot, had no wings and the only jewelry she wore was a silver ring with a round rainbow stone on her right ring finger.

"I know your there," the woman called out suddenly, snapping Ribbian from whatever la-la land he was in, "I saw you watching me while I was flying around."

The Mipedian Scout decided he was caught and came out from behind some bushes into the clearing. The woman looked at him for a moment but then started walking towards Ribbian, her eyes shining from curiosity and shyness. When she reached him the woman walked all around him, as if studying every detail of Ribbian's scaly body.

The Mipedian Scout just stood still as the Fairy Woman came to a stop in front of him again, "Are you a, 'Mipedian'? She asked curious with a raised brow, carefully saying the word so she wouldn't mess up the pronunciation.

"Yes I am." Ribbian said, nodding his head and smiling to appear friendlier, "I'm one of the creatures visiting from Perim."

"I'm so glad!" the woman started, sounding pleased as she smiled brightly and clapped her hands together once, "I was hoping I would get to meet one of you."

"I'm happy I came this way then!" Ribbian said, smiling at the woman's enthusiasm. "My names Ribbian."

"I'm Aurora," the woman started, introducing herself as she curtsied politely to him, "a Rainbow Fairy."

"Aurora," Ribbian started as a blush began to dust his cheeks, "that's a really pretty name."

"Thank you." Aurora said, smiling warmly, "So tell me, Ribbian, why were you spying on me a few minutes ago?"

"I wasn't spying I promise!" Ribbian exclaimed quickly, shaking his head as is face turned a deep red, "It started to rain so I took shelter under a tree and then I saw you flying-"

"I'm only playing Ribbian!" Aurora said, cutting the flustered Mipedian off, "I already knew you were under that tree."

"Oh." Ribbian sighed in relief.

"I just wanted to see how you would react when I asked that question." Aurora said again, smirking wickedly as she gave the Scout a wink.

"Well you defiantly got me!" Ribbian exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "What were you doing just now?"

"I was putting a rainbow in the sky of course," Aurora explained, "it's my specialty and right after it rain's provides the perfect condition for me to put one up."

"How?" Ribbian asked with a raised brow.

"I use the light to stream through the tiny water droplets that are still in the air, that's what makes the rainbow appear." Aurora said again.

"How long does it stay in the sky?" Ribbian asked again, looking up at the colorful masterpiece that was still shining brightly from above.

"Usually it disappears an hour after it rains," Aurora shrugged, "that's about when the droplets finally evaporate."

"That's a shame," Ribbian commented, looking back at her with a sad face, "all of your hard work just goes away."

"That's alright," Aurora said, smiling in a comforting way, "even though it doesn't last forever I take comfort in knowing that the next rainbow I make will be just as beautiful is this one."

"You have such a positive attitude," Ribbian commented, "that's a great thing to have."

"And you do not have?" Aurora asked worriedly as she got closer to the head taller Mipedian.

"It's not that I don't have one," Ribbian started, getting lost in Aurora's colorful eyes, "It's just hard to stay 'happy-go-lucky' all the time when you live in such a harsh environment like the desert; and working as a scout can be even harder."

"Oh… That's so sad…" Aurora sighed, placing a comforting hand on the Mipedian's bare right arm, Ribbian could feel the arm tingle from the pretty Fairy's touch and his face heat up tremendously as Aurora drew that much closer to where she was _almost_ chest-to-chest with him!

Just then something caught Aurora's attention from behind Ribbian, "Come with me." She said taking the Scout's hand.

Ribbian just smiled and nodded as a response as Aurora lead him in the exacted direction he came from. They followed the narrow wooden path until they arrived to the same tree Ribbian used to find shelter from the storm, but something was different about it, "Come look at this." Aurora said, still holding Ribbian's hand as they got closer to the tree's wide trunk.

Growning just at the base of the tree was a single flower that looked exactly like an Earth's Orchid, accept its petals transcended from red at the tips to purple at the base. The colors were just as bright as the freshly created rainbow that was still in the sky, the Orchid sparkled with an everlasting light as Aurora let go of Ribbian's hand and bent down to gently picked it, bringing it gently to her face so she could smell its sweet scent.

"It's called a 'Rainbow Orchid' and they only grow when a rainbow is created." Aurora started as Ribbian knelt beside her, "But they don't last long, as soon as the rainbow vanishes the Orchid with die as well."

Aurora then turned to look at the Scout with warmth in her bright eyes, "Even though I've never lived in a world like yours I know life can be tough; but it's the little things that can make life worthwhile. Whether it's the gentle warmth of the sun or the laughter of a small child playing, just about anything can bring a smile to your face, you just have to find them."

The Rainbow Fairy then placed the Orchid into Ribbian's hands and had him fold his hands around it, "Promise me Ribbian, that you will find that one thing that makes you happy, even if it takes you your entire life."

Ribbian glanced at the Rainbow Orchid that was still grasped gently in his hands; then he looked back up at Aurora and smiled brightly, "I already did." The Scout said as he slipped the Orchid behind the surprised Fairy's ear.

Aurora blushed darkly as she looked down from shyness when she realized to _whom_ he was referring, "That was fast." She commented softly.

"I prefer to do things quickly." Ribbian started, bringing Aurora's attention back to him, "It's part of the job."

"Then you could use a new change of pace." Aurora said, smirking playfully as she stood back up, "How about you come with me and I'll show you around some more before dinner tonight?"

"That would be great, Aurora." Ribbian said as too stood up, offering his arm to the woman before the two of them walked away from the tree and further into the lush forest. Unbeknownst to the couple the rainbow that was still shining overhead seemed to glow brighter for a faction of a second, as if giving a wink in satisfaction.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Now where am I?" Ghatup asked himself as he looked all around. After he took shelter from the sudden storm, the Mipedian Scout somehow lost his way and there was no one around, or so he thought.

"What's that?" Ghatup asked again as beautiful music could be heard in the air, "It sounds like an instrument…" the Scout stated again as he started walking towards the source. As Ghatup walked he noticed the woods seemed to glow brighter, but then dimmed during the high and low points of the music; as if the forest itself was singing along even if there were no words uttered.

About five minutes later Ghatup came to the edge of a sunbathed clearing with a Fairy Woman standing in the middle of it, skipping and dancing as she played a violin type instrument, "It's the woman from this morning!" Ghatup exclaimed excitedly as he continued to watch the blond Fairy continue to play is if she was performing in front of an entire crowd of people.

The Mipedian Scout was just as mesmerized as he was this morning, the song may have been different but the Woman played it just as wonderfully, and he also couldn't help but become invisible so he could get closer to her. Ghatup managed to creep up to about 3 feet from the Woman without interrupting the song she was playing, and couldn't hide his disappointment when the song ended. He then watched with confusion as she Woman looked very mournful as her eyes started to get misty, not because the song ended but as if remembering someone that was no longer around.

Ghatup decided to help cheer her up and, still invisible, got really close to her ear and whispered, "That was a beautiful song."

The Woman then jumped and looked all around her but didn't see anyone, "Who said that?" she asked, prompting the Mipedian to revel himself right in front of her.

The Fairy gasped, almost dropping her instrument as she jumped backwards a few steps, "H-How did you do that?" she asked in a breathless voice.

"We Mipedian's can turn invisible at will, I just wanted to get closer so I could listen to your song better." Ghatup explained with a friendly smile on his face.

The Fairy Woman looked at this lizard like creature that just _materialized_ in front of her with a curious gaze for a few moments, when her eyes met his a smile creped onto her face, "You could have just asked, Mr.…?" the Fairy asked, unsure.

"Oh! Ghatup. My name is Ghatup." The Mipedian said politely.

"I'm Ly, short for Lyanne." The Fairy said, tucking the violin-type interment and its bow gently under her right arm.

"I heard you playing this morning, you sounded really good." Ghatup complimented, trying to make small talk.

"Thank you." Lyanne said, smiling starting to slip a little bit.

"What was that song you were playing a few minutes ago, I've never heard it before." Ghatup asked gently, seeing she was starting to get sad again.

"It's called 'The Butterfly', my mother used to play it." Lyanne said again, then she started to sob uncontrollably and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong!?" Ghatup said worriedly as he ran up to the now sobbing woman, placing two comforting hands on both her shoulder's, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, it's ok." Lyanne said, cutting the concerned Scout off, her voice starting to return to normal as she wiped the remaining tears away, "It wasn't you, I just got all emotional."

"May I ask why? Or is that too personal?" Ghatup asked timidly.

"No it's alright, you can ask." Lyanne said, looking up at the head taller Mipedian, "My mother, Lydia, was an Elder who was the best Violin Musician this Tribe had ever seen." Then she looked down before she continued, "But about 500 years ago, she was attacked by a Hell Hound and contracted a terrible sickness; we call it 'Hell's Poison' because the only way to get it is when a Hell Hound bites you. My mother died a few days after that."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ghatup said, offering his condolences as he finally let go of the woman's shoulders.

Lyanne felt a twinge of disappointment when Ghatup's warm hand's left her shoulders, she liked how comforting they were just like her mothers were. "The reason I got all unset before is because when I was younger my mother always played 'The Butterfly' for me when I was sad about something, it always helped cheer me up."

Ghatup then smiled knowingly, "That sound's exactly like what my mother did for me when I had a nightmare, except she sang to me when I was younger."

"I actually wanted to be a Healer before my mother passed," Lyanne informed, "but after that I kind of became listless; I hardly spoke to anyone and never left my room not even to eat. All my sister's and aunts become concerned for me including Feleena, she kind of blamed herself for my mother's death."

"Why?" Ghatup asked with a raised brow.

"At the time she was the only Fairy Warrior combating against the Hell Hounds and that day there was more Hounds then she could handle. There were many wounded but my mother was the only casualty; Feleena kept saying that if she had ran a little faster my mother would never had gotten bite." Lyanne informed, "I've never blamed Feleena for anything, I know she tried her hardest to save my mother; but a Hell Hound's poison is very lethal."

"So why did you become a Musician instead of a Healer?" Ghatup asked gently again, he could tell it was helping Lyanne feel better.

"After about 6 Mouths of mourning, I suddenly had an urge to hear some music. I went to my mother's old room in the Elder's Castle at picked up her Violin," Lyanne said, referring to the instrument that was still tucked under her arm, "I then took it with me to this place, so I could be alone. You must know I've never played an instrument of any kind before then, I just couldn't bring myself to do it; but then the second the bow touched the violin's strings it just felt right. To tell you the truth my first time playing wasn't very good, but each time I practiced I got better; then one day Aunt Angelina and big sister Feleena found me here one day while I was doing just that."

"What happened then?" Ghatup asked again.

"They surprised me of course but the two were even more surprised to hear music, because after my mother died there was no singing or music of any kind. Feleena and Aunt Angelina both convinced me to keep playing and even performing in front of the Tribe while they sang; I did it of course but not for my Tribe but for my mother, she would have wanted me to and it helped me honor your memory." Lyanne finished.

"I can't imagine what you went through, but I'm happy that you are doing this to keep your mother's memory alive." Ghatup said with a comforting smile.

"Oh Cothica, Ghatup I'm so sorry!" Lyanne exclaimed when she realized something, "I didn't mean to trouble you with my problems like this, I only just met you!"

"No, no, you didn't trouble me with anything!" Ghatup said, smiling in reassurance as he shook his head, "I wanted to know what was upsetting you and I could tell it helped you feel better."

Lyanne, for the first time since Ghatup first spoke to her, gave him a genuine smile that the Mipedian Scout thought could light up the entire Fairy Realm's, "It did, and thank you again."

"Your very welcome." Gahatup said as he tried to hide his growing blush that was making his dark scales even darker.

"Would you allow me to play for you some more?" Lyanne said as she took her mother's violin in her left hand and the bow in her right, "As a way to show my appreciation."

Ghatup couldn't help but smile broadly as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "I would love to listen to you play some more."

The Mipedian Scout made himself comfortable by sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, Lyanne just smiled at him as she took a couple of steps backwards before she started to play 'The Butterfly' again, this time with more passion. Ghatup just watch the Fairy Musician like a young boy listening to his favorite childhood story as she danced, skipped and swayed to the soft music notes and then leap through the air during the uplifting parts.

He didn't know at that moment but Ghatup help Lyanne more then he realized; when her mother died Lyanne's heart was a shattered into a thousand pieces along with her soul. But as she continued to play for Ghatup in the clearing's bright sunlight, Lyanne began to feel her heart becoming whole again. She even thought she felt her mother, Lydia, playing her violin and performing alongside her daughter, matching Lyanne step-for-step.

And for the first time since her mother was taken from her, Lyanne felt **happy** and it was all thanks to the Mipedian Scout, Ghatup.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Tangeth Toborn also started walking in no particular direction after he left the other Creatures; he passed by several fields with Fairy Woman working in them, all were laughing as they talked to each other to pass the time. But some toke notice of him waved in a friendly greeting and the Overworlder waved back.

" _It's almost mind boggling that a world like this was kept hidden from us for so long_." Tangeth thought as he continued on his way, " _I can't help but feel almost jealous of the Fairy's, but at the same time I'm thankful; if there's one race of being's that_ _ **doesn't**_ _deserve to know what war is it's_ _them._ "

Tangeth continued to be deep in thought as he walked along the edge of a very thick brushed forest; but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitch Woman's scream and what sounded like a large tree branch snapping, landing on the ground with a loud thud! The Overworld General sprang into action; he unsheathed his trusty Sword of Khy'at and ran straight into the forest where the scream originated from.

Several tree branches whipped passed him as Tangeth Toborn ran blindly through the dense forest as a woman's crying became louder, but he soon arrived to his destination when he pushed aside a large bush and gasped at what he saw.

Under a large maple tree, two young Fairy woman were trying desperately to lift an enormous tree branch the size of a car that had fallen on top of a third Fairy; the unfortunate girl was crying in pain as she too tried to lift the branch off her pined right ankle, but to no avail. "Wait!" Tangath shouted as he jumped out, returning his sword to its holster, "Let me help!"

The three Fairy's got over their surprise quickly as Tangeth ran up, using both arms to lift the heavy tree branch up over his head and threw it to about 10 feet away from the group. The woman that was pinned sat up, but Tangeth knew she could sat because her right ankle was swollen and looked very painful.

"Are you ok?" Tangeth asked in a calm voice as he bent down to examine the woman's ankle.

"I-I t-think so." The injured Fairy said, clearly shaken.

"What happened here?" Tangeth asked to other two Fairy's that were standing just inches from the Overworlder; both were quaking and wide eyed, looking frightened but not from Tangath but from what they just saw.

"Wewerejustgatheringleaveswhenthebrachsnappedandlanded-" one of the woman said breathless, but she talked incredibly fast so it was hard to understand her!

"Whoa! Slow down!" Tangeth exclaimed, cutting the frightened woman off as he spoke in a soothing voice, "Just take a couple breaths and tell me what happened, and you can start by telling me your names."

After a few deep breaths the woman who first spoke tried again, but this time much slower and not as shaky, "Thank you for helping us, I'm Fern and this is Oakley." she started, motioning to the woman still standing to her left, "We're Plant Gatherer's, we were gathering leaves to be used for medicine when Maple decided to pick some leaves from the higher branches of the tree. But she walked to far out, it snapped sending both Maple and the branch plummeting to the ground!"

The Plant Gatherer, now known as Maple, looked at Tangeth and nodded with affirmative before her eyes went higher. The Overworld General followed Maple's gaze and indeed saw the exact spot were the branch snapped; the broken stub looked like it was struck by lightning, splitters of bark was still visible from the severed limb.

"Thank Cothica that's when you showed up!" Oakley said, genuinely grateful.

Fern had long spring curly dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, tan skin and naturally red lips. She wore a one shoulder white dress, looking something like a roman toga that stopped right under her knees. Fern also wore a fern crown in her hair, gold studs in her ears, gold fern pin attached to the strap that went over her left shoulder, gold bangle bracelets on her right wrist, a woven fern belt around her waist, carried a brown woven basket, and was barefoot.

Oakley had long thick wavy beach blonde hair that was pinned back to revel her pointed ears, sky blue eyes, lime green skin and red lips. She wore an ankle-length strapless hunter green dress with slits going up both sides of her legs that stopped right in the middle of her thighs, making her look like a forest goddess. Oakly also wore a large oak leaf in her hair, hunter green studs in her ears, a gold ankle bracelet on her right foot, carried a green woven basket, and was also barefoot.

Maple had long pin straight dark green hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. She wore a short tank top made entirely of maple leaves that showed her stomach and an ankle-length dark green skirt with a slit going up her left leg. Maple also wore dark green studs in her ears, a dark green maple tree tattoo going down her entire left arm and too was barefoot.

"I don't think your ankle is broken, Maple." Tangeth decided as he sat the woman's leg back on the ground gently, "But you should go see a Healer, just in case there's a hair line fracture."

"The nearest Healer is just a few minutes that direction." Oakley explained as she pointed east, further into the forest.

"Why don't you and Fern show the way while I carry Maple, she is in no condition to walk." Tangeth suggested.

"Right." Fern and Oakley said in unison with serious looks on their faces.

"Try to stay awake for me Maple," Tangeth said to the young Fairy as he picked her up bridle style, "we can't have you going into shock." He was right; poor Maple was paler then usual and looked like she would pass out any minute as she took quick breaths. But in her haze, Maple heard Tangeth and nodded in understanding.

The Overworld General followed close behind as Fern and Oakley lead the way, because of Maples condition they couldn't move very fast but they made good time as they arrived the Healer's Cabin that sat under a bunch of really tall oak trees.

The Cabin was made entirely of thick logs, but the roof was made of what looked like braches woven together, making it strong and think keeping any rain from leaking though. The wide opening at the north part of the Cabin served as the doorway with clean white curtains to provide some privacy. The only window was on the west side of the Cabin and it was just big enough to let light through. From the open window you could smell something like spices simmering, like whoever was inside was making a new batch of medicine.

"Alice! Alice are you here?" Fern called out as she and Oakley ran ahead towards the Cabin.

" _Alice, why does that name sound familiar?_ " Tangeth thought as he jogged behind the worried woman to keep up. Then just as a blonde haired woman wearing a long white robe appeared from between the parted curtains did he realized why it did, " _By the Overworld it's her!_ "

Alice caught sight of the group coming from the east and ran out to meet them, "Fern, Oakley, what happened?" she asked seriously but calmly.

"Maple fell out of a tree and a branch landed on her ankle!" Fern exclaimed.

Alice saw Maple being carried by Tangeth and went over to the pair when they reached them, getting a closer look at the injured Plant Gatherer who was still a bit limp in Tangeth's arms.

"Bring her inside." Alice ordered, the two Fairy's and Tangeth then followed her into the Cabin.

The inside of the Cabin resembled a one room hospital, without the normal medical equipment. The flooring was hard wood and all the walls were tan, like the color of the Mipedian Desert. The whole east wall was lined with twin sized beds for patients to lay on while they were being treated and all along the opposite side of the room around the window was cabinet's filled with containers holding all kinds of leaves, berries and whatever else Alice used for treating any sort of injury or sickness. Sitting on a table under the window was a wooden bowl full of a reddish brown liquid that the group smelled when they were outside, it was still hot enough to create a cloud of steam that flowed out the open window.

Tangeth sat Maple gently on the nearest bed which was the one right next to the doorway, her eyes fluttered open slightly when her head touched the fluffy white pillow. Alice took three large steps over the table and brought over the wooden bowl along with a piece of red cloth, sitting the bowl on the bed right next to Maple's.

"You three are lucky I was making a new batch of this." Alice retorted as she ducked the cloth into the liquid, ringing it out before she placed it on the tired Maple's forehead.

"What is it?' Tangeth asked curious.

"It's a brew made of Chamomile Tea, Apple Cider Vinegar, and Ginger in boiling water." Alice explained, "The strong smell it creates can help with dizziness."

"Fascinating!" Tangeth exclaimed.

"Alice is an absolute genius when it comes to curing illnesses, she can practically use _everything_ that grows in the Fairy Realms to heal others." Fern bragged to Tangeth.

"She was the one that created the 'Dizziness Brew', and was the first to discover that honey can be used to cure coughs!" Oakley continued.

"Oh girls!" Alice exclaimed, waving her right hand in dismissal, "That was just a happy accident and you know it!"

"Still, it was awesome!" Oakley gushed. Tangeth was indeed impressed by Alice's cleverness, he also couldn't help but blush faintly under his brown fur as he watched the blonde haired Healer continue examining Maple further for any other injury's besides her ankle.

The two other Plant Gatherer's took notice of the Overworlder's gaze and smiled wickedly as they looked at each other when the same idea came to mind, "Oh no!" Fern exclaimed in fake shock, "I just realized we left Maple's basket behind! We need to go back and find it!"

"I'll come with you!" Oakley said, playing along, "As they say, two sets of eyes are better than one!"

"We'll be right back Alice!" Fern shouted as she and Oakley waved before they both sprang out of the Cabin and ran back east to where they came from.

Both Alice and Tangeth stared wide eyed at the door for a moment from what had just happened, "Well, that was strange." Alice said in a suspicious tone. Tangeth only responded with a shrug in the Healer's direction.

"Thankfully it's not broken," Alice said as she wrapped Maple's right ankle in a pure white bandage, "but she shouldn't walk on it for a few days. Maple can stay here until its better."

"I thought it wasn't, but I wanted a second opinion." Tangeth said.

"When did you get to be such a good Healer?' Alice asked playfully.

"I'm not really." Tangeth started, smiling as she shock him head, "When I was training to be a Warrior at the Overworld Barracks I nursed all of my own wounds, and sometimes other's."

"Wow! That's impressive, and even more so that you didn't have any healing experience!" Alice exclaimed, sounding like she meant it as she walked over the stand in front of the much taller Creature.

"I guess so," Tangeth started, trying to play it cool as he felt his body getting hotter from being so close to Alice, "but what you do is even more impressive."

"It isn't _that_ impressive." Alice started as she picked up the now muck cooler wooden bowl back over to the table under the window, "I just use everything I learned from my mentor that other stuff happened after a lot of trial and error."

"Even so, a woman like you could see all the amazing work you've accomplished." Tangeth said gently.

Alice froze for a moment when she heard that; the woman who appeared older then Feleena, but not quite an Elder, believe there was always room for improvement so she worked very hard and even perfected already created remedies to make them better. Though she always heard how great she was from her Tribemate's, there was something about how this Overworlder said it that made it sound genuine to Alice.

"Your too kind sir." Alice said, her face showing a blush as she looked back to Tangeth.

"You don't have to call me sir, I don't even let my troop's call me that." Tangeth said, "My name is Tangeth Toborn, but you can just call me Tangeth."

"Tangeth," Alice started, testing the name out as she walked back over and sat on the bed next to Maple's, "That's a nice name."

"Thank you, Milady." Tangeth said as he sat down next to her, making the bed sink just a little bit, ""Do you mind if I wait until Maple wakes up, I want to be sure she's ok." That may have been true, but he really wanted to stay with Alice.

"That would be just fine," Alice said nodding her head, but deep down she was very happy he was staying with her, "besides I have a lot of questions for you."

"What do you want to know?' Tangeth asked.

For the next few hours while Maple slept Tangeth and Alice talked and exchanged questions about the other; even laughing a few times from some from Alice's experiment misshapes. But unknown to the couple, Fern and Oakley were eavesdropping on their conversation instead of looking for Maple's lost basket like they said they were. The two of them were worried about Maple but as they peered through the open window, they smirked and giggle quietly to each other happy that their plan was working perfectly.

"Do you think they'll fall in love?" Oakley whispered excitedly.

"I bet their already starting to." Fern responded with a twinkle in her eye.

 **A/N** **: Done! I wanted to apologies to you guys again for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you all later!**


	13. Falling Doves and Snowflakes

**A/N** **: Hello again, here's a new chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! Oh, and I forgot to mention last chapter the song "The Butterfly" is real and it's performed by the Celtic Woman, I highly recommend it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

Sobtjek and Jaal followed the two Elder's for quite a while, but they soon split up, going different directions when Rebecca went one way towards Winter Woods and Diana went another way to a denser part of the Spring Plains.

"I wish Mount Pillar had a forest like this surrounding it, it's so beautiful here." Jaal all but sighed in awe as he continued down the grassy path.

Large trees of all shapes and sizes grew over head, but streams of sunlight were everywhere sparking and glowing like a magical spotlight. The flowers and other animals clearly loved it; the lush vegetation swayed and danced it the occasional breeze that came through, the animals were even enjoying themselves prancing and racing the very wind like lively children that were finally let outside after a long winter.

The animals were really no different from the ones on Earth, if you didn't count the wide variety of colors and patterns they came in. some were natural marking's while others were hand painted by the Fairy's, showing they were either a personal pet or a close friend who just wanted the attention that came with the treatment. Jaal past by a heard of deer lead by a large light grey buck with very large pure white antlers that shined in the bright sunlight when he looked up at the Danian with wide dark eyes that shined with curiosity.

One major thing that made the animals in the Fairy Realms here unique was their eyes. Though they appeared normal the eyes of the buck were laced with wisdom that only came with old age. Jaal too stopped, the buck and he just stared at each other for several moments before the graceful creature walked slowly up the still Danian. When the male deer was less than two steps away from Jaal, the Danian lifted his up his hand slowly, palm down, and let the buck sniff the offered appendage.

Jaal then did something risky and touched the buck on his nose gently. The buck never flinching stood as still as a statue as Jaal rubbed his head, "You're a sweet fella aren't you?" Jaal said softy so he wouldn't spook the buck, for his voice was naturally deeper.

The buck surprised Jaal by nodding his head! "Can you understand me?" Jaal asked, eyes widened. Earning another nod from the buck.

"Wow! Then could you help me find someone?" Jaal asked, getting over his shock rather quickly, "I'm looking for the Elder Diane, have you seen her?"

The buck moved his large head to the south-east, right though some think brush before turning to look at Jaal again. "Thank you." Jaal said. The buck gave the Danian a wink, puzzling Jaal for a minute as he continued on his way in the direction the buck pointed.

The buck watched Jaal leave, seeming to have a knowing smirk on his face as he turned walked back to his herd. Jaal kept walking to the south-east until he heard what sounded like singing, when he saw the Elder Diane walking around a sun drenched clearing in between massive cherry blossom trees Jaal ducked behind one before the Fairy Woman could see him. But Jaal was curious so he peaked around the tree so he could better see and hear the Elder as she sang so beautifully.

The White haired Dove Keeper sang as she called out to her beloved companions; the pure white doves seemed to float down from the tops of the blooming trees along with falling pink petals like softly falling snow in early spring.

Diane lifted her left arm high to let the nearest dove land gracefully on it while the others landed on the ground beside her, looking up with earnest as they cooed. "Hello again my beloved's, have you been behaving yourselves?" Diane asked, the dove on her arm responded by jumping to her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek lovingly.

"That's good." Diane answered, smiling warmly as she petted the perched dove gently as she sat down on the ground among the rest of the others who were pecking the ground for food.

Jaal watched Diane for what seemed like hours as she sat and talked with the birds like they were people, every now and then she would pull out some seeds she had in a small white pouch she carried when she visited them. "You don't have to be shy," Diane called out suddenly, "you can come closer if you want to."

Jaal made a 'oh no I'm caught' kind of noise before he stepped out from behind the tree, looking very sheepish. "I was going to introduce myself I promise, I was just…" he started.

"Watching me?" Diane said, cutting the Danian off with a warm smile.

Jaal just nodded as he seemed to deflate, looking embarrassed to no end.

Diane giggled as she stood up, "I'm kind of surprised," she started, playfulness danced in her eyes as she walked up to Jaal who was mesmerized and watched every detail of the Fairy Woman as she walked, "from what Feleena told us about the Danian Tribe it's warriors are not afraid of anything; but you're too shy to come up and talk to little old me?"

Jaal smiled in defeat, "You're right, that was rude of me." He started before give the woman the deepest bow he could offer, "I'm Jaal, warrior of the Danian's."

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Diane said, voice laced with giggling making Jaal blush under his hard outer skin.

"Would you like to join me?" Diane asked, motioning to where she was sitting just moment before among the white feathered birds.

"Um, alright." Jaal said nervously as he followed the Elder over.

"No need to be timid Jaal," Diane said again as she sat down in the middle of all the pure white doves, "I don't bite and neither do they."

Jaal chuckled lightly at the Elder's humor as he sat carefully down by the edge of the close knitted circle of white feathers. When the Danian tried to touch one of the doves they all backed away out of his reach, Diane's giggling made Jaal look towards her again, "You need to make friends with them, you can start by giving them a gift."

"Like what?" Jaal asked, brow raised.

Diane scooted closer beside Jaal with the pouch in her hand, "Cup your hands for me." She said. Jaal complied obediently, Diane then poured some of the bird seed into Jaal's hands and had him lower them close to the ground.

The Elder then sang a couple notes of the same song getting the doves attention. The doves looked up at Jaal for a minute until one brave dove, most likely the one who sat on Diane's shoulder before, hopped about three times up to the still Danian. It then looked up at Jaal with curious eyes before it finally jumped into the Danian's hands and started pecking at the small amounts of food.

"Doves are one of the shiest animals that live in the Fairy Realms," Diane started as more doves began nibbling on the offered meal, "so not many can even get near them. It just takes a special creature with a steady hand to prove your worth."

"How did you know taking care of doves is what you were meant to do?" Jaal asked, looking at her.

"For some Fairy's our jobs are bestowed on us the second we are born, while other's have to discover what that talent is." Diane explained.

"Were you one who had to find your talent?" Jaal asked again.

"Actually no, doves have always been drawn to me ever since I was a little girl." Diane started before smiling warmly, like she remembered a fond memory from her distant childhood, "My mother once told me I would often sneak out of the Nursery so I could play with them, from then on I was their head caretaker."

"At least you _knew_ what you were meant for," Jaal sighed grimly as he wiped his hands of any stray seed crumbs, "for my Tribmates and I it's a little more difficult."

"What do you mean?" Diane asked curious.

"When a Danian is hatched, those who aren't born into the higher classes are considered mandiblor's and aren't seen as anything more than that unless they find their true potential down the road." Jaal explained.

"So how did you prove that you could be a warrior?" Diane asked again.

"One day during an Underworld raid I was the only one strong enough to survive because I fought them and won. After that our former Queen Illexia granted me the honor of the Warrior title. From then on I fought side by side with my Tribemates as we and the other Tribes finally defeated the M'arillian's." Jaal concluded.

Diane was quiet for a moment as she stared at this Danian in awe, then she smiled, "Finding our place in the world is hard if not impossible, but you were brave enough to discover it. You're quite an amazing creature, Jaal."

"So are you, Diane." Jaal said, staring at the beautiful Woman.

Diane looked up into Jaal's dark eyes an saw nothing but truth in them, showing he meant every word, "Thank you." She whispered, smiling warmly.

Jaal's heart all but melted from that, "Can I stay with you awhile, I'd like to know more about you."

Diane blushed lightly behind her mask when she heard that, looking a bit sheepish herself before she answered back, "If you wish to."

The two of them talked about a lot of things, mostly of each other and their worlds. "So what is the home of the Danian's like, Mount Pillar isn't it?" Diane asked, making sure she got the title right.

"Nothing like it is here, that's for sure! But it's been our home for generations." Jaal said.

"Feleena said it was always dark there." Diane mentioned, face morphed into an apologetic look.

"That is true, it's part of the Underworld lands so there is no sunlight ever." Jaal said, shaking his head.

"That's so sad to hear," Diane said with a hand over her heart, "I can't imagine living in darkness. But that is a cruel thing to say to someone who does live in that world."

"It's not a cruel thing to say, it's the truth!" Jaal said with gusto, "Yes Mount Pillar may not be the most ideal place to live but it's essential. We Danian's are known to have very weak eyes so many can't see in bright sunlight."

"Really, does the light here bother you?" Diane asked concerned.

"Oh no I'm fine it's just the older Danian's that have problems with the sun!" Jaal exclaimed.

"Whoo! That's a relief, I didn't want you to go blind!" Diane said.

"Then that would be a tragedy," Jaal started softly, almost whispering it as he stared at Diane again, "I would be heartbroken if I could no longer see the beauty that's around me right now."

Diane looked into the Danian's eyes again and saw what he mean behind those words, her blush became more defined as she whispered back and smiled a "Thank you."

"Would you and your friends allow me to stay longer?" Jaal softly asked again, not taking his eyes off Diane's baby blue ones.

Before the Elder could answer the friendly dove then landed on Jaal's left shoulder, it then acted very sheepish as its whole head seemed to get darker like it was blushing profusely. Right then the dove gave Jaal a literal peck on the cheek, just like a kiss, before rubbing against the Danian's face; giving off a sound that was like a cross between a purr and a coo.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'!" Diane giggled before smiling warmly up at the Danian, "And I double that."

Jaal's smile became two times larger from delight, making Diane laugh some more. The couple got settled in their conversation, laughing and chatting like nothing else was important going on around them.

Unbeknownst to Jaal and Diane they were being watched. A mated pair of doves from the group of other's surrounding the Creatures cuddled against the other; looking up to the visiting creatures with dreamy looks in their eyes. The exact same eyes the doves were giving the couple were the same one's Jaal was giving the beautiful Elder sitting next to him.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Unlike Jaal who was nicely comfortable in the Spring Plains, Sobtjek was unfortunately not as fortunate; "By the Cothica I've never felt a cold like this before!" the older Mipedian exclaimed, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to get warm.

After he parted ways with Jaal, the grassy fields turned into a winter themed woods with a blanket of white covering the ground; the powder like snow made crunching sounds each time Sobtjek took another quaking step. There were never really strong winds in the Winter Woods but the soft breaths of cold can chill anyone to the very bone and for a cold blooded Mipedian that had 'freezing to death' written all over it!

"What was I thinking?!" Sobtjek shouted at himself, "I should have known she would be going to the Winter Woods today! I need to find a place to get warm or better yet a way back!"

"There you are!" a female voice exclaimed, making Sobtjek whip his head over to where the voice originated from.

The older Muge saw Rebecca rushing up to him, skirt lifted so she wouldn't trip and a long black cloak around her shoulders. "Rebecca! How did you know where I was?" Sobjtek asked, in between chattering teeth.

"I didn't, he showed me where you were." Rebecca explained, pointing up towards the sky.

Sobtjek looked high, catching sight of a stunning snow owl flying overhead before swooping in with a shriek. Rebecca stretched out her right arm, the snow owl landed gracefully on the offered appendage; it's long sharp black talons wrapped around the Elder's covered arm carefully before folding its wings close to its feathered body.

"This is Snowdrift, my dear friend. He saw you entering Winter Woods and came to find me; then leading me to you." Rebecca explained.

"You have my gratitude, Snowdrift." Sobtjek said thankful. Snowdrift looked over to the old Mipedian with his large black and ageless eyes before giving him a 'whoo' in welcome.

"Here put this on, it will keep you warm." Rebecca said, taking off the cloak she wore and gave it to Sobtjek.

"But what about you, won't you get cold?" Sobtjek asked concerned as he took the clock from the Woman.

"No," Rebecca said, smiling as she shook her head, "the cold doesn't bother me; I just wear that because of the occasional wind."

"Ok…" Sobjtek said, still a bit unsure as he put the cloak around his shoulders. Thankfully the cloak covered him well enough even with his back spikes, there was even a little extra fabric in case Sobtjek wanted to completely cover himself.

"Why did you come here Sobtjek?" Rebecca asked, curious, "You could have turned back when you felt what the weather was like."

Sobtjek then closed his eyes, smiling as a blush came to his face, "Well to be truthful," he started, opening his eyes again, "I was hoping to see you again."

"Y-You did?" Rebecca shuddered, shocked; eyes widened as her cheeks became rosy.

"Yes, I wanted to officially meet you, face-to-face." Sobjtek said, still smiling warmly as his eyes twinkled.

Rebecca's mouth started to open slightly into an 'oh' like she was going to say something, but nothing came out as she continued to stare at this Mipedian standing before her. "Forgive me Sobtjek," she finally started, clearly a bit frazzled, "no one has ever said that to me before."

"Really?" Sobtjek asked surprised, head tilting to the right a little bit, "surely a pretty woman like you has had one admirer in your life."

Rebecca softly smiled, almost sadly as she shook her head just once, "I'm afraid not, you're the first to ever say such charming words to me."

"Well I would be happy to say more if you allowed me to." Sobtjek informed, almost excitedly.

"You don't have to Sobtjek," Rebecca started, giggling at the older Mipedian's enthusiasm, "I'm sure you would run out of things to say after a while."

"I highly doubt it," Sobtjek said, chuckling embarrassingly, "I've read practically every romance novel in the Great Mipedian Library in Al' Mipediam; including my personal favorite, _Ode to the_ _Dying Rose_."

Rebecca gasped, hand shooting up to her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise, "Did you say _Ode to the Dying Rose_? I've loved that story ever since I was youngling, I've must have read it at least a hundred times!"

"Me as well! My favorite part was when the Silver Knight saves the Maiden from falling to her death, but ends up confessing his love for her-" Sobtjek started.

"-as the Maiden died in Knights warm arms, lying on a bed of dying rose pedals. All the while pure white snow fell from the clouded heavens in morning, like frozen tears." Rebecca finished breathless, eyes closed as the Elder recited the words of the ancient love story like she had the book right there in her hands.

Sobtjek watched, unblinking as Rebecca opened her eyes again slowly, "That's my favorite part too; beautiful yet tragic at the same time."

Then the Fairy woman chuckled nervously, looking down as the ground, "It's pretty silly isn't it, loving a story so much even though it was written so long ago?" Rebecca asked, but more to herself then to Sobtjek.

"I don't, but I suppose I've always been that way." Sobtjek started, he too looked at the ground, "I always hoped I would find my own Maiden someday, but never did, until now…" his eyes then went back towards Rebecca.

The Elder looked at Sobtjek with question on her face, a soft warm smile started creeping onto the older Mipedian's face as a glint came to his dark eyes. Rebecca's cheeks became a rosy pink as her black eyes widened just slightly when she realized what he meant.

"Guess were both just hopeless romantics, aren't we?" Rebeeca asked, returning the older Mipedian's warm smile.

"I suppose so, but that's what I like most about you." Sobtjek said, snow crunching under his feet as he took a few steps towards the Elder.

"I like that about you too, Sobtjek." Rebecca answered almost whispering it as she reached out her free left hand and grasped his scaly one.

Sobtjek's cold hand instantly became warm again under the Fairy Elder's velvet touch, "Let's get you back to the Spring Plains." Rebecca said, starting for the border. But Rebecca was stopped by Sobtjek, who didn't make a move to follow the Elder.

"Actually," he started, clearing his throat as the older Mipedian squeezed Rebecca's hand gently, "I would much rather stay with you, if you'd let me."

"But won't you get colder?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

"I'll never be cold again as long as you stay by my side, Rebecca." Sobtjek said, in the same warm voice like before.

Rebecca then giggled as another blush dusted her cheeks, "You really do have a lot of charming things to say!"

"Told you I wasn't lying!" Sobtjek laughed also.

Rebecca let go of Sobtjek's hand, much to his dismay, before she said, "Of course you can stay if you want to Sobtjek. But stick close, you can easily get turned around here."

"No problem!" Sobtjek confirmed smiling, wrapping the clock tighter around himself even though the chill had since lifted.

"So, tell me about the other romance novels you've read, Mr. hopeless romantic." Rebecca asked slyly, causing Sobtjek to laugh out loud as the pair started walking deeper into the woods.

Rebecca lifted her right arm again, allowing Snowdrift stretch his large wings and gracefully take to the air before the Mipedian Muge started with a, "Let me think…"

Most times Snowdrift would fly higher into the clouded sky, but today he flew low enough so he could eavesdropped on the pair's conversation. The snow owl has been Rebecca's companion ever since he was about to fly, and _never_ has he felt these feelings in Rebecca's heart.

When a Fairy bonds with an animal, it's both a physical and a _spiritual_ bond; meaning no matter where the other was, a Fairy or their companion can feel what the other was feeling. And right now Snowdrift could feel his mistresses frozen and lonely heart melting as she laughed and talked with the orange scaled Mipedian not two yards below.

Snowdrift couldn't help but let out a 'whoo' of happiness as he slowly climbed higher into the snow falling sky. But unlike the _Ode to the Dying Rose_ , this falling snow resembled tears of joy as it danced and spun in the winter's breeze.

 **A/N** **: And here you go guys, another chapter done! I meant to post this last weekend, but it was my birthday and I kind of got distracted, but thankfully I was able to today. See you all next time!**


	14. A Broken Heart Whole Again and Day's End

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter, took me long enough, hope you guys like it! I also wanted to let you guys know that I've posted both of my stories to Inkitt's fanfiction writing contest called 'Fandom 2'. None of you have to but if you think that either of my stories are good enough could you like them over on Inkitt? I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

While the Fairy's and other creatures were enjoying their time in the Fairy realms, the remaining Leaders of Perim were enjoying a nice conversation with the Fairy Queen Angelina inside a cozy sitting room in the Elder's Castle.

"I hope the tea is to your liking," Queena Angelina said to the other Leaders sitting around her at the round wooden table, "we Fairies have certain, taste pallets."

"The tea's delicious Queen Angelica, the best I've ever had." King Theb-Saar answered, speaking for the whole group who was drinking the freshly made beverage like it was liquid candy!

The sitting room the five Leaders were currently in was large but not overly big, as it was mainly used to sit only a small number of Elder's because not all of them were ever there at one time. The space was semi-rectangle in shape and at first glance it appeared like a library; with two very tall stain glass cathedral windows on the north wall and several wide, tall and extravagantly carved book selves through-out the room filled to the brim with every genre book you can imagine. But the room did have three medium sized tables with elaborate chairs lined with red velvet so the Elders could have private conversations or nice sisterly chatter. To make the sitting room more homey portraits of past Queens and Elders hung along the walls, a long ruby red rug with gold and white details was draped along the aged wooden floor, the walls of the room were painted a warm cream color, two large light blue flower pots were on both sides of the doorway on the south wall both were _full_ of colorful freshly cut flowers and lastly a large brass chandelier hung from the high vaulted ceiling.

But all the light the group would need was provided by the shunning windows the group were currently sitting next two; Queen Angelina sat next to Prince Mudeenu on her left, with Prince Iflar next to him then his father King Theb-Saar, then lastly Chaor who was sitting to the Fairies right.

The four Leaders of Perim haven't felt this relaxed in a very long time, not even when the M'arrillian's were defeated! After years of constant skirmishes it felt nice to just _sit down and_ _talk_ with another creature, even if it was a member of a different Tribe.

"If you four don't mind me asking," Angelina started, breaking the silence and brought the male creature's attention to her, "what changed between the tribes? When the Fairy's left Perim you were all peaceful when each other, did something happen to make you bitter towards one another?"

"What brings this up Queen Angelina?" Prince Iflar asked, curious with a raised brow as he sat his white porcelain cup on its saucer which was sitting on the table.

"It's just something that has been on my mind since Feleena told me about it a year ago after she returned from her _first_ exertion to Perim." Angelina started again with a regretful look on her face, like something was weighing on her conscience, "When the Fairies were still in Perim we were like the 'peace-keepers' to the other Tribes, making sure no fighting ever broke out because of a silly misunderstanding or something like that. But then war spread all over Perim after we went into hiding I feared it was because of us; that each of you blamed the other for our departure like it was all each other's fault and could have done more to protect us from the Hell Hounds."

That surprised the four Leaders greatly; they didn't expect the Queen of the Fairies to say something like that, ever! "Believe me when I say it's wasn't your Tribes fault that we turned on each other, Queen Angelina." Chaor said in reassurance.

"Though we don't know exactly _what_ triggered use to become bitter towards one another, it wasn't because of a Tribe that _we were trying to protect_ went into hiding!" Mudeenu said like he heard the craziest thing ever.

"Then what did happen?" Angelina asked again, breathing a sigh of relief that she's felt like she's held in for years.

"Like my nephew said we don't know for current," King Theb-Saar started again, "but some of us believed it was because of the Cothica."

Angelina stiffened and eyes widened just slightly from surprise, "The Cothica? I haven't heard anyone say that name in eons." She said coolly.

"I'm not surprised, even though it could be just a story we all fought each other for control of it. That's what lead to the M'arrillian's release from behind the Door of the Deep Mines and after they were defeated, the Four Tribes of Perim finally 'buried the hatchet'." Chaor said, then he sighed in content with a smile on his face, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad we did."

"Me as well." Iflar continued, taking another sip of tea, "We'll never know if the Cothica is real or not, but its best that if it remains that, a legend."

"Yes, a legend…" Queen Angelina said softly as she too sipped her cup of tea with a Mona Lisa smile, her light blue eyes glistening mysteriously. The way she said those three words made it seem like she and the rest of her Tribe knew something the creatures didn't, but it wasn't malicious, more like a secret kept within the Fairy Tribe itself.

But the male Leader's didn't catch that vibe as they just continued drinking tea and asking their own question's to the Fairy Queen; seeing were Feleena got her wittiness and spirited nature from, although Angelina's was a little more restrained then her daughter's.

"I must say your Feleena is quite the remarkable young lady, Queen Angelina;" King Theb-Saar said with a smirk on his face as he thought about the red headed woman, the other Leaders nodded their heads in agreement, "she'll make a great leader someday."

Queen Angelina's eye brow raised significantly, returning her own smirk to the other Leaders, "You all seem to be pretty _infatuated_ with my daughter, gentlemen." She said.

"Well we just appreciate that she's a good warrior, and good looking…" Prince Mudeenu said trailing off with a dreamy look on his face.

"What my cousin is _trying_ to say is; Chaor, Mudeenu and I would like to have your permission to court Feleena." Prince Iflar asked politely, with a twinge of hopefulness in his voice.

Queen Angelina just smiled calmly as she put her tea cup on the table, then sitting both her hands neatly on her lap as she looked into each of Feleena's potential suitor's eyes, "I must first forewarn you my friends. My daughter has a gentle soul; but at the same time gipsy-like and restless, and so she will never see herself as a prize to be won. Feleena's heart belongs to her Tribe and always will, but if you wish to try and win her hand you have my permission. Just know that no matter how long it takes; the choice will be hers alone."

"We already knew Feleena was the kind of woman milady," Prince Mudeenu said, politely, "that's what I like most about her."

"What _**WE**_ like most about her Mudeenu." Chaor said in a low voice, almost challenging.

"Take it easy Chaor, let's not start arguing now!" Iflar advised, getting ready to jump up in case the Underworld Leader tried a brawl right there in the room.

"Indeed." Theb-Saar said, agreeing with his son. The Mipedian King stood up from his chair before he offered his own solution, "Why don't the three of you talk this over amongst yourselves _outside_ the Castle," he started sternly, motioning towards the door, "after all we're still guests here and you know Feleena wouldn't be happy if a fight broke out, especially with her mother caught in the middle."

"Yes Uncle, you are right as always." Mudeenu said, standing up along with Chaor and Iflar, "The three of us will discuss this more privately. Until we see you again at dinner, Queen Angelina."

The three males each gave the Fairy Queen a respectable bow before departing from the room, most likely to someplace… less fragile. "I apologies for their behavior Queen Angelina," Theb-Saar said, full regret in his voice, "I feared they were going to act this childish."

"Please don't apologies King Theb-Saar, I had a funny feeling something like this would happen." Queen Angelina laughed, waving off, "I'm more surprised that _you_ haven't asked if you court Feleena."

Theb-Saar chuckled a few times, "It's true Feleena enchants me just as much as the other Leader's, but I'm too old to go after a woman who is much younger than me." He started, walking to look out the window, finishing in a sorrowful voice, "Besides I could never find love again after my beloved wife past away."

The Fairy Queen just gasped, "I'm so sorry King Theb-Saar, Feleena never told me-"

"That's alright milady," King Theb-Saar said softly, interrupting the Queen, "I never told anyone else outside my Tribe and it's been a long time since then. But even years can't heal a broken heart."

"I know that all too well…" Queen Angelina sighed.

"You do?" King Theb-Saar asked, looking towards the Fairy Queen.

"Yes. Before we came to the Fairy Realms I was just a young woman, a bit younger then Feleena was." The Fairy Queen started, then smiling lovingly before she continued, "And even I can fall in love. Then one day I found it, with a brave Mipedian Warrior; he was so sweet to me and said he was always protect me."

Then Angelina's eyes became misty before she continued, "Then the Hell Hounds began to attack us, killing us off hundreds at a time. Soon my love would be keeping his promise; he fought alongside even more seasonal warriors to protect us even saving _me_ from being killed once. Then my Grandmother decided it was time to leave for our own safety, not that I blamed her, I would have decided the same thing if I was Queen during that horrible time. My love didn't try to stop me from leaving nor could he come with me, but he told me one solemn vow; **No matter where I was or if he died before he ever saw me again; he would always remember and love me until the end of time.**

King Theb-Saar just stared for a moment, letting those words sink in before he answered, "If that isn't a vow of love, I don't know what is."

"I made the very same vow to him, and even after all this time I've never forgotten how warm his arms were or how tenderly he first kissed me." Queen Angelina finished, lovingly smiling to herself as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a futile attempted to feel that same warmth again.

"I thought Feleena said she was just a child when all of that started." King Theb-Saar asked confused.

"Oh she was, surprisingly my love was ecstatic was I was pregnant and had Feleena. He played and loved her like she was his own daughter." Queen Angelina started smiling, but it slipped away as she finished, "He said we could one day get married; and he, Felenna and I could one day live together as a family, but it wasn't meant to be."

King Theb-Saar shook his head in disapproval, "Why must your Tribe continue to suffer at the hands of these _beasts_ ," he started, saying that last word in hatred, "creatures like you don't deserve to know this kind of pain."

"Neither did _you_ ," Queen Angelina said firmly, rising from her chair, "that's why we had to leave! My Grandmother and the rest of my Tribe couldn't go on pretending everything was fine while members of the Four Tribes of Perim were be **dying** because of us!"

The Fairy Queen then sighed to calm her racing heart before she continued, "Forgive me King Theb-Saar, I didn't mean to get all worked up."

King Theb-Saar didn't answer as he walked over to the Fairy Queen, when he reached her the purple Mipedian pulled the surprised woman in to a comforting embrace, "Please don't apologies milady," he started as the much smaller woman's head rested on his armored chest, but he could still feel her soft breathing, "I can't imagine the sadness you've had inside for so long."

"It wasn't just me." Queena Angelina started again sorrowfully as she stepped closer into the hold, appreciating the security the embrace provided, "My Grandmother had so much guilt, uncertainty, and worry in her heart during the days leading up to her death; if it wasn't for the support and love our family provided, she wouldn't of had the strength to carry on."

The Leader's stayed quiet for what felt like hour's; listening and feeling the other's soft breathing as the pair's chests rose and fell in a slow rhythm. "That is what you should focus on too, milady." King Theb-Saar whispered.

The Fairy Queen looked up; her light blue eyes meet King Theb-Saar's piercing red one's that showed nothing but softness as he continued, "Don't let the grips of grief and guilt weigh you down. You must also find a way to move forward; as I have after my wife was taken from me. Use the strength from your family, but also the vow of love your beloved made to you, I think that's what he would have wanted."

Queen Angelina's mouth opened slightly like she was going to say something, but nothing came out as a memory came to her mind; her light blue eye's closed as the women let the beloved memory flow…

 _A much younger looking, not yet Queen Angelina, stood in a wildflower growing treeless field. The full moon poured down a warm glow from above as the semi-calm wind blew her long white dress and long blond hair, tied back in a thin white ribbon._

" _Angelina!" A male's voice called out._

 _The young woman looked to her left, towards the origin of the voice, and saw a large muscular ruby red Mipedian running towards her. He had on armor worn by only solders during that distant time; the tarnished silver armor showed signs of constant use. Dense and scratches riddled every part of it; except the abs area which was the only part of the Mipedian's body that was uncovered besides his head, hands and feet._

" _My love your here!" Angelina cried out in happiness as she ran to meet him._

 _When the couple went half-way Angelina jumped into the red Mipedians wide open arms and the two stayed that way for several minutes; the much taller Mipedian sighed with contentment as he relished the feeling of this cherished woman in his arms._

" _Forgive me for taking so long Angelina," the red Mipedian said, voice laced with both happiness for being there and remorse for keeping her waiting, "my superiors had our squad train longer than expected."_

" _You're here now Keefe, that's all that matters." Angelica answered, smiling warmly as she looked up at him, while her eyes shined with love._

 _The red Mipedian, now called Keefe, returned his own loving smile as he brought the smaller woman into his arms again, continuing to hold her like she was the most breakable piece of porcelain. But after about a minute or so the pairs smiles sipped as they remembered something that was declared just two days before._

" _When does your Grandmother, the Queen, wish to leave?" Keefe asked. His voice was hollow and emotionless; he really didn't want to know, but the question had to be asked and Keefe literally forced those words out of his mouth._

" _At first light tomorrow…" Angelina said, tears threatening to fall as her tiny form started to shake like a leaf inside the red Mipedian embrace._

 _Keefe couldn't keep the low frustrated growl from escaping his lips, "Why? Why couldn't I be stronger? Then I'd be able to protect both you and Feleena better!" he raved but more to himself._

" _No matter how strong you are Keefe, you're still no match for the Hell Hound's. That's why we have to leave, we'd never be safe again if we stay in Perim." Angelina started, then tears did start to fall as she finished, "And besides if something were to happen to you because of us I'd never forgive myself!"_

" _Please don't cry Angelina, you know I'd happily give my life for you." Keefe said softly, almost in a whisper, sounding like he meant every word._

" _I know you would," Angelina said, voice starting to calm as Keefe wiped her tears from her cheeks with his scaly fingers, "I just couldn't go on living without you Keefe."_

" _Don't say that my love," Keefe said sternly, surprising Angelina enough for her to look up at the taller Mipedian, "you can't let the death of a loved one keep you from living! But instead use the joy and love given from the rest of your family to find strength, as well as comfort. Please, promise me you'll do that."_

 _Angelina could only nod, even though she didn't quite understand what he meant; but if her love ever told her anything, it was something she'd always remember. Keefe then smiled warmly again despite the sorrow of the coming day, "Good. Besides now it not the time for tears, if this is truly the last time were together we should make the most of it."_

 _Angelina then smiled again as Keefe's arms tightened around her waist to bring her closer, which she responded by wrapping her dainty arms around her lovers thick neck. "Yes," Angelina whispered, eyes starting to close, "now is the time to finally do this…"_

 _When Angelina's eyes finally closed she could feel Keefe's lips on her's. Tragically, this would be the first and last kiss the couple would ever share. But the feeling of Keefe's warm arms and surprisingly soft lips was something that would stay with Angelina for the rest of her life._

 _When the pair finally broke apart to catch their breaths, their foreheads stayed connected in loving contact; each not wanting this moment to end. "Just remember one thing Angelina;" Keefe said, still a bit breathless from the kiss, "no matter where you go or if I never see you again, know that I will always love you… forever."_

" _As I will too Keefe, my beloved…" Angelina said, with every once of love she had in her heart as the memory faded, with her love smiling just as sweetly as he always had._

Two large tears dropped from her light blue eyes when Queen Angelina finally opened them again, " _That's what he meant. Oh Keefe, now I understand_ …" She thought. But then spoke to the Mipedian King who still had her in a embrace after she finally found her voice again, "Thank you, King Theb-Saar, you've healed a heart that has been broken for centuries; and I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you."

Theb-Saar just smiled before he answered, "You don't have to repay me milady, I'm just glad I could help."

"And you did, thank you again." Angelina began, but then smirked before continuing, "So you can probably let me go now."

The Mipedian King looked down at the Fairy's waist and indeed saw his arms were still around it, "Oh, Cothica! F-Forgive me Queen Angel-" the embarrassed king started, yanking his arms away like he was near fire. His entire face was as red as a tomato, but was cut off when the Queen started giggling at his antics.

"It's alright! And please call just call me Angelina from now on Theb-Saar, after all we are friends now!" Angelina said, smiling warmly.

"That sound's good, Angelina." Theb-Saar said with a smiling again after he calmed his embarrassment, " _But could we be something more?_ " he thought as the pair of Leaders sat next to each other again at the table they were sitting at just moments ago.

As the two of them finished up the remaining tea; Theb-Saar couldn't help but feel a flutter in his chest every time the Queen smiled or laughed his way, he hasn't felt sensations like these since his wife was taken from him by a an incurable disease. Though he could never bring himself to love another woman, Theb-Saar made himself a promise that he would always remain a close companion to the Fairy Queen; until the end of time.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Back at The Mill the humans and handful of creatures were enjoying their sweet snacks, freshly made by the Fairy Bakers.

"How do the cinnamon rolls taste Sara?" Pandora asked the young teen as she took the first bite of the warm pastry, the brunette woman was carrying a large tray of baked goodies, mostly breads.

"They taste amazing!" The blonde teen exclaimed, after she swallowed another mouthful, "I've never seen a cinnamon roll this big!" it was true, the cinnamon dessert was bigger than her head!

"Me neither!" Peyton said, in-between bites of his own snack, a chocolate turnover that was twice the normal size, "I'm going to be spending a lot of time here!"

"Just to warn you," Tom whispered into Pandora's left ear, Meeko was perched on his left shoulder with a huge strawberry French pastry in his mouth, "you're going to need to keep all your baked goods under lock and key!"

That caused Pandora to laugh whole heartily, "You four are so funny! Feleena never mentioned that humans have a since of humor!"

The handful of creatures that came along were also in the oven room with the four Chaotic players; they were all in there because it was the only place the Fairy Bakers could host their guest comfortably. All the Fairy Bakers were also there to serve there goodies except Honey, she was still working at her bee boxes so she was the only Fairy that wasn't present.

The Mill was relatively quiet except for the steady amount of chewing and occasional question or two the Fairy's sent the creature's way; there was also a lot a flirting also! The only one who hasn't said anything at all was Kaz, he ate his red velvet cookie in silence, and slowly as he sat on an expertly carved wooden stool with four legs. The reason? He was busy watching the Fairy Velvet, she was standing on the left side of the wooden table in the middle of the room as she frosted a batch of red velvet cupcakes that she took out of the oven not ten minutes ago.

The second Velvet walked into the room during the first introduction Kaz felt like he'd been struck by Cupid's Arrow, and since then he couldn't keep his eyes off her! Kaz thought he was being discreet about it until he heard a girls voice whisper in his right ear, "Are you going to go over there and talk to her or not?"

Kaz jumped and looked and saw it was Sara would had startled him, she was sitting in another stool on his left side; she continued to stare at him that a 'are you kidding dude?' look on her face as she said asked again, "Well, are you going to talk to her or not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sara." Kaz answered, trying to play it cool; but Sara could see right through him.

"I mean Velvet, you've been staring at her for the past 4 hours." Sara said bluntly.

"N-No I haven't!" Kaz said in protest; but his wide eyes, flushing face and falling glasses told a different answer.

Sara couldn't help but wickedly smirk at the red headed Chaotic player, "I know you like her Kaz, so don't bother to deny it!" thrusting a finger into his face.

Kaz then deflated in defeat, "Yeah, I do…" he groaned, eyes casted down.

"Their nothing for you to worry about Kaz!" Sara started, but keeping her voice hushed, "She's really nice, and her red velvet cupcakes are to _die_ for! I had a fresh one just before I had this cinnamon roll."

"I don't know Sara," Kaz said unsure, finishing off his cookie, "I've never been very good at talking to girls."

"You never know until you try, now move!" Sara ordered, pointing toward the Fairies direction.

Kaz took one look at Sara's gaze and saw there was no point in objecting, "Ok…" he groaned, standing up.

The young male Chaotic player puffed out his chest to make himself braver then he actually felt and walked to where Velvet was working a couple of feet away. By the time he was standing behind her, Velvet was just about to start putting cherry's on top of each of the cupcakes.

"Um… Hi." Kaz said softly, face already starting to turn red again.

"Hm? Oh hello!" Velvet said when she turned around and saw who it was, "You're Kaz right?"

Kaz then tried his best to answer but to his embarrassment it came out as gibberish; Sara who was watching the whole event just slapped her forehead in humiliation at her friends display.

Velvet just giggled which silenced the poor teen from embarrassing himself further, "There's no need to be so shy Kaz, I don't bite I promise." She said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry…" Kaz sighed, calming down, "I was just trying to ask if I could have one of your cupcakes you were decorating."

"Oh! Of course!" Velvet said, she turned around and plucked a cupcake from the table, "Here you are, I hope you like it!" the Fairy Baker said as she handed the red dessert to him.

Kaz took the cupcake from the Fairy and blushed when the pair's fingers touched just slightly; what he didn't know was Velvet's cheeks flushed a little too. "Wow, it's so beautiful I almost don't want to eat it!" Kaz stated.

It was true, the little red velvet cupcake looked like a masterpiece that belonged in an art gallery! The cupcake itself was soft but not _too_ moist, also the perfect shade of red, the spiraled butter cream was fluffy and cherry on top added the perfect touch.

None the less Kaz took a big bite; and too say that the flavors were dancing on his tongue was an understatement! "This is delicious! Even my **mom** can't bake this good!" Kaz said, mouth still full.

"Aw, you're sweet!" Velvet said, but then surprised Kaz when she got closer to his ear, "Kaz you may be a human, but I think you're cute anyway." She whispered.

Kaz's eyes stretched as big as platters and his glasses really did fall off after his face became red velvet red! "Y-You do? That's great because I like you too!" he said. But then blushed harder when he realized that last part came out of his mouth, if that was even possible!

Velvet just giggled again, Kaz was beginning to love her giggle, "Would you like to help me frost the next batch of cupcakes? I could use an extra hand." Velvet invited.

"I would love too!" Kaz stated, grinning like mad. Sara couldn't help but smile in triumph from where she sat, truly happy Kaz finally talked to Velvet.

Kaz wasn't the only one who finally got up the nerve to talk to someone; Siado really wanted to meet Esperanza personally, but it was her who made the first move, "Would you like a white chocolate churro, Siado?" the young Fairy asked, holding the yummy looking foreign dessert up to him on a small white porcelain plate with frosted designs on it.

There were two of them, one stacked on top of the other in a 'X' shape. Unlike a regular churro, they were pure white and sprinkled with bits of chocolate and had a scoop of pink icing for dipping, also to add a pop of color to the plate.

" _Gracias, Esperanza_." Siado said as he picked up the top churro.

Esperanza's eyes widened as she gasped, "You speak Spanish?!" she exclaimed.

Siado just smiled as a teasing glint was present in his eye, "A little. I learned a little bit from some old text I found in the Mipedian Library; I spend a lot of my time there."

" _Asi que usted habla muy bien Siado, estoy impresionado_! But how did you know I spoke Spanish?" Esperanza asked after she applauded the Mipedian Scout.

"I heard you say a few words to Roxanne a few minutes ago, while you were getting some supplies out of the cabinets." Siado answered, taking a few nibbles of his churro. "This is really good!" he continued, "But what's that pink stuff on the plate?"

"That's the raspberry icing, it's an experimental dip to go with the white chocolate churros." Esperanza answered.

Siado scooped up a large dollop of icing and put it all in his mouth, after a couple bites he smiled cheekily, " _Delicioso!_ " he said with him mouth still full. That caused the dark haired woman to laugh out loud and the red scaled Mipedian to blush from the cute sound.

Topar also hit it off well with Roxanne. The pretty pink haired woman has come close to capturing his heart, but his stomach was already in love with her cookies; he's had two trays full already!

"Be careful not to get a stomach ache Topar!" Roxanne warned in a sing-a-long voice, but it truth she like watching him eat her cookie's, he literally acted like a little kid in a candy store!

"I should quit," Topar said, finishing off another chocolate chip cookie, "but they're so good!"

"I figured you would say that." Roxanne said, coming over to the Danian with a package of about five cookies tied in with a dark pink ribbon, "here's a few you can take back to the Castle with you to have later."

"Thank you Roxanne." Topar said, taking the gift from her. But then be became sheepish, looking down as he blushed a bit under his red-colored exoskeleton, "But I would prefer if I could come back later and got more myself," looking back up into the woman's chocolate brown eyes, "if that's OK?"

A little blush then dusted the dark pink haired woman's cheeks. Now it was Roxanne's turn to be shy, but she smiled none the less before she giggled, "Of course you can, you glutinous Danian!"

That caused the both of them the start laughing from the joke.

At the same time Intress was laughing alongside Coco. The young Fairy and feline Overworlder hit it off right away and were already becoming really good friends! "So you really did beat an entire squad of Underworlders all by yourself?" Coco asked in aw, eyes wide. The two woman were sitting side-by-side on a small wooden bench brought in from one of the other rooms; Intress on the right, Coco on the left.

"Yes it's true," Intress said, forking another sliver of chocolate cake into her mouth as she chuckled at the young Fairy's enthusiasm, "I'm surprised Feleena never told you that."

"Oh she did!" Coco explained, nodding her head in affirmative, "I just wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"Well now you have!" Intress said.

"I just think it's so cool!" Coco said enthusiastically again, but then her smile slipped as she seemed to become sad, "I want to be strong like you, Intress; I feel so helpless and useless at times. I only wish I could do more, to better serve and protect my Tribe, like Feleena and the other Fairy Warriors do."

Intress just looked at the Fairy, shocked at what she said, "Don't he so hard on yourself Coco." The feline warrior started, putting a hand on the Fairy Bakers shoulder, making her look up at the Overworlder, "Some beings in this world aren't born to fight like Feleena and the others, but that doesn't mean you can't assist your Tribe in other ways." The female Overworlder then smiled before she continued, "Besides, a delicious dessert and the smile of a loving younger sister is more help than you can possibly imagine."

"You think so?" Coco asked, smile returning as she believed the senior Overwolders words.

"Yes, and don't let anything make you believe otherwise." Intress finished.

Coco surprised Intress by giving the taller woman a hug around the waist, "Thank you Intress," the Fairy started, face still up against the feline's furry stomach, "I feel much better now."

Intress just smiled as she returned the hug, "You're very welcome Coco."

Just then a voice could be heard from right outside, it sounded a little far off but you could defiantly tell it was a young woman's voice singing. "That sounds like Bambi!" Pandora gasped as she rushed to the door, opening it up to look outside.

The four Chaotic Players were right behind her as Pandora took a few steps outside The Mill, they watched as a young Fairy, about at apprentices' age, walk out from behind a wide tree.

The Fairy had long naturally wavy light brown hair that reminded the humans of a fawn's color, light brown eyes, tan kissed skin, and bubble gum pink lips. She wore an apprentices' outfit like Emma's; a short sleeved off the shoulder top with an ankle length skirt, but it was the same color as her hair with matching ballet flats. The young woman also wore a long brown cloak with a hood, gold studs in her ears, and had a small deer tattoo on the back of her left hand.

The Fairy carried a medium-sized woven basket, filled of what looked like raspberries' as she continued her song; it sounded like a soothing melody, but at the same time like an invitation to come forward. And something did; a graceful doe in a vibrant hot pink color with the tiny fawn that was a light purple with large white spots. Both animals came out of the brush with no hesitation; the doe trotted up to the young Fairy, the fawn was a bit more wobbly but managed to keep up. The Fairy just smiled brightly when the pair reached her, she had a handful of berries for the both of them; both gobbled them up greedily.

Peyton felt like he was in a trance as he watched this Fairy feed the two deer's, " _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on… and I've_ _seen many of those lately!_ " He thought dreamily.

Sara just happen to look in Peyton's direction and saw the exact look that was on Kaz's face when he saw Velvet for the first time, "Looks like someone else has been bite by the love bug!" the blonde teen said to herself.

"Bambi!" Pandora suddenly called out, breaking the moment.

"Hey! I'll be right there!" The Fairy, now called Bambi, called back as she waved.

"By any chance, is she your daughter?" Tom asked Pandora as Meeko climbed down from his shoulder and scurried over to Bambi.

Pandora wiped her head at Tom with a surprised look on her face, "Why yes she is. How were you able to figure that out so quickly Tom?" she asked.

"She looks like you, I know a mother daughter resemblance when I see it!" Tom explained with a shrug.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to finally meet the visitors from Perim." Bambi welcomed as she came walking up, showing that she had lots of pretty freckles on her face. The two deer were grazing nearby while Meeko was just 'hanging out' in Bambi's basket as he scarfed down some berries, his fur was stained with raspberry juice around his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you too Bambi." Sara said politely; Peyton still somehow couldn't command his brain to process words!

"So what brings you all the way out here Bambi?" Pandora asked her daughter curious, "I thought you were tending the animals on the other side of the Spring Plains."

"I was, but I was sent by the Elder's to tell the guest's that dinner is almost ready, I was to escort them back to the Elder's Castle." Bambi explained.

"Holy! It's that time already!" Kaz exclaimed; all four humans looked up and indeed saw the sun beginning to go down in a water colored painted sky.

"I'll go inside and start rounding up the other so we can get going." Tom volunteered.

"I'll help!" Sara exclaimed as she followed right behind Tom inside The Mill.

After only a second of his friend's departure, Peyton finally walked up to Bambi and gave her a very deep bow from the waist, "Greetings fair lady! You honor me with your presences!" he said in his most charming voice and grin he could muster.

Bambi just giggled at the funny human, "Your very charming my friend and funny too!" she said warmly.

Peyton could only blush darkly as a response as Sara, Tom, and the other visited creatures emerged outside, with a new member, "Do you mind if I come along?" Sugar asked shyly, "All my chores are finished and I could use a break!"

"Of course!" H'earring said, happiness evident in his squeaky voice, "We would love it if you could come!" the small Underworlder had become very infatuated with the white haired Fairy Baker; every time she smiled his way he felt his heart rise higher in his chest as he continued to eat her cream puffs even though he was full.

"I would like to come too." A woman voice said behind the group, everyone turned around and saw Honey walking up from behind The Mill, carrying a basket filled to the brim with jars of freshly harvested honey, "If that's OK."

Junda didn't responded, but instead walked right up to the honey colored woman with a smile on his face, "Only if I could escort you." He said as he offered is left arm to her, which she took with a warm smile that made the red colored Danian fall for her more.

The group of visiting creatures, Fairies, and humans, led by Bambi, waved goodbye to the remaining Fairy Bakers as they stood outside The Mill also waving until they disappeared from view through the tree's. Each of the humans and creatures promised to return sometime soon, some much sooner than others!

As the group returned to the Elder's Castle grounds they saw other creatures and Fairies returning from their day's activities as well; including Queen Angelina and the other Tribe Leaders. A long table wooden table with extravagantly carved chairs lined in white cushioned seats and backrests was quickly prepared in the Elder's Castle dining hall; food, desserts and bread of every variety lined every inch of it. The sun had finally slipped under the horizon when every creature, human, and Fairy was finally seated; all were sitting in-between while Queen Angelina was seated at the end with Feleena seated at her right.

The stone dinning hall was extremely big compared to the other rooms in the Elder's Castle, but it kind of had to be since every Fairy Elder, along with a large number of their Nieces and Daughters, would eat there on every given day. The stone walls seemed to sparkle even in the semi-lit room, even if it was pitch black outside the stained-glass cathedral windows on the west wall. But the glow from the candles that lined the walls and on top of the tables made the room have a bit of a… _romantic_ feel, and it just seemed to fuel the romance that continued to grow between creature and Fairy couples.

"Beautiful evening isn't?" a woman's voice asked.

Feleena was brought out of her thoughts by looking to her right towards her mother, "Oh… sorry mother," she started apologetically, "I wasn't listening."

Angelina just smiled knowingly at her daughter as she placed her glass she was holding on the table, "I must warn you my daughter almost all of Perim's Leaders are going to be fighting each other for your hand."

"That news doesn't surprise me mother," Feleena said, returning Angelina's knowing smile, "it was only a matter of time before they would come to you."

"Although it seems one has your heart already, you just don't know it." Angelina reported casually as she took another swig of her strawberry juice, causing Feleena's eyes to snap wider and cheeks to flare red.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Feleena asked, clearly flustered in her chair.

"Not clear as day," Angelina said, chuckling lightly at her daughter, "but I noticed something in the one called Maxxor's eyes when he asked if he could go with you to training, he seems to care deeply about you."

"It the same for the other's." Feleena said nonchalantly, brushing if off.

"It seems different with Maxxor though," Angelina continued, "like he _truly_ wants to give you happiness."

Feleena was silent for a moment; she took a glance at Maxxor who was sitting on the other side of the table just a few chairs down, he was quiet and only spoke a few words to those around him. He seemed deep in thought about something and when he looked and saw Feleena's eyes watching him, Maxxor's face broke into a warm smile and gave a single nod in her direction.

Feleena couldn't help but return his smile and give a small wave, but then when she turned towards her mother her face slipped back to what it was before, "I just don't want my feelings for him to become a weakness…" she started, but then her mind drifted.

"Love is never a weakness, my little rose." Angelina said softly, but firmly as she placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

The motherly touch and the sound of her childhood nickname brought the redheaded woman back to the present, "But the Hell Hounds…" Feleena started again but is cut off by her mother.

"Even the Hell Hounds can't change a Fairy's heart," Angelina said, placing a hand on her daughters right cheek, "and your's my sweet daughter, I only want to see happy."

Feleena could feel her eyes get misty as she smiled, "Thank you mother." She said.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and soon everyone retired to their rooms for a good night's sleep. All couldn't want for the sun to return and for what the coming days held.

 **A/N** **: THAT CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER! Sorry I had to get that out, I wanted to post it last week but because it was Thanksgiving Break my priority's got messed up.**

 **I also wanted to tell you all how the next several chapters are going to go; there will be several, I'm not sure exactly how many there will be but most likely at least ten or so, may be more. Each will be about a Fairy, couple, or multiple couples depending on what it's about and all will span over the entire time the creatures are in The Fairy Realms. Everyone will be in the spotlight I promise, including Maxxor and Feleena. I'll be getting chapters out much faster now that the semester will be over after this week, until the next one starts January 17** **th** **. But anyway see you all next time!**


	15. The Sound of Music

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter that will feature four couple's, can you guess who they are? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

 _A twang from a rebellious guitar…_

 _A show stopping drum beat…_

 _The flow of a keyboards black and white notes…_

 _And a unison of angelic voices amongst an orchestra of instruments…_

For a Spellsinger Fairy creating music was not only their job but it was a way of life. Making music, bringing smiles to their sister's faces, and entertaining others has always been a Spellsinger's purpose.

Spellsinger's are really no different than Perim Muges but what makes them truly unique to the Fairy Tribe is that music and this ancient form of spell casting would always be a part of them. No matter what happened a Spellsinger's ability would always be there in a Fairy's heart even if they felt their calling was elsewhere.

So if a disability or even the destruction of a treasured instrument keeps a Spellsinger from performing her duty, it would feel like a piece of a Fairy's soul was taken from them even if it's only temporary…

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

It was a beautiful warm day in the Fairy realms Spring Plains it was mid-morning so all the Fairies were out performing their duties. Some of the visiting creatures were lounging around in the Elder's Castle, because after a day of walking around or sparing some members of the Four Tribes needed to rest!

Not all of them though as evident from the spectators observing the quadruplet Spellsingers as they practiced their songs. Underworlders Illazar and Rothar along with the Danian Aimukk wanted to listen to the Spellsinger's music and of course they were welcomed much to their delight. They sat on the ground in a single line under a wide trunked oak tree with Illazar on the far left, Aimukk in the middle and Rothar on the right.

Rose, Violet, Earthia, and Sunny not only sang but they played an interment as well. Spellsingers sometimes played interments to strengthen the… _effectiveness_ of the spells they sang, that's what makes them different from a regular Musician Fairy.

Each sister performed with an interment that was unique amongst the four of them;

Rose the red headed eldest sister is the Spellsinger's 'lead singer', she sings a large majority of the higher pitched notes and her other Spellsinger sister's follows along. Rose is always calm, clearheaded, and her energetic stage presence makes her quite the attention getter of the group. So the tambourine was the obvious instrument choice for Rose as it was light weight so she didn't have to stand in one place the entire performance and the clanking was just loud enough that the tambourines brought everyone's attention to the stage.

Violet, the second eldest, is a lot like Rose. But she has more of a playful personality of the quadruplet's and her violet colored hair shows everyone that the Spellsinger Violet likes to be different even among her sister's. Violet can sing high pitch notes along with Rose but she can't do it for very long, so she only does it sparingly. Violet enjoys playing the keyboard which is an instrument that is not normally used by Spellsingers or Musicians because of the different sounds it creates. But that uniqueness is what drew Violet to it and even after all this time she's still been able to make the keyboard blend with the magic of spell casting.

Earthia is the third eldest but she's more serious compared to her other sister's. Earthia isn't much of a talker but that doesn't means she's shy, she just likes to let her music do the talking for her. Earthia can't sing high at all but she has a beautiful even voice; she loves all things loud and her instrument of choice the electric guitar can be just that without being over the top obnoxious. The Spellsinger's appearance and brunet hair may not stick out like her sister's do but Earthia's playing style and music choice brings a lot of color to not only to herself but to the stage as well.

Sunny is the youngest of the Spellsinger's, she's a shy about talking to new people but the young blonde wasn't timid and would jump head first into adventure if she was given the chance. Sunny's voice was softer than her Spellsinger sister's but you could still hear her clear as day and her voice can rise and fall with all notes beautifully. Like Earthia Sunny enjoys playing with louder instruments, but she's more of a drum kind of girl then a guitar and the drums are just what she enjoys playing. The drums depending on how hard you hit them can be as loud or as soft as you want and Sunny likes the beats that are produced by this large instrument along with the amazing music she creates on stage.

The four of them were performing on a **huge** round stump of an ancient tree that fell during a terrifying storm many centuries ago. The stump was filed down so even a woman in heels could walk on it and it was wide enough to hold all four Spellsingers, their instruments _and_ had room the spare if any or all wanted to step forward to be front-and-center.

Rose was singing with her tambourine in hand up front, Earthia stood at Roses back right playing her mud brown electric guitar with painted gold stars, Violet stood at Roses back left her stunning violet keyboard on stands made the black & white keys stick out, and Sunny sat with her full yellow drum set directly in the back behind Violet and Earthia.

The Fairy woman have almost forgotten they had spectators and the male creatures couldn't help but laugh from time-to-time because they looked like they were having the time of their lives. Making funny faces at each other, bouncing around, laughing, and just acting like a bunch of little kids but that's the perk of being a Spellsinger they have fun doing their job!

"I have to say I like the music!" Illazar yelled to his companions as his head bobbed a bit, because they were so close to the stage they had to talk loud so they could hear each other.

"Yeah! As the humans would say 'It Rocks'!" Aimukk agreed as he snapped his fingers in time to the beat.

" _So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost, and you should follow it_ _wherever it may go_." The Spellsingers sang, their voices and instruments in perfect unison,

" _When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run, 'cause no matter what you'll never be_ _alone. Never be alone. Never be alone_."

" _Forgot directions on your way_." Rose sang solo, her hips moving left-to-right. " _Don't close_ _your eyes don't be afraid_."

" _We might be crazy late at night_." Violet sang the next verse, hopping around her keyboard without dropping a note, " _I can't wait til you arrive. Follow stars you'll be alright!_ "

" _You want to give up 'cause it's dark_." Earthia sang, starting the next verse, stringing a long guitar note.

" _We're really not that far apart_." Sunny finished, drumming two soft beats.

" _So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost, and you should follow it_ _wherev_ \- **RRRRIIIIPPPPP**! "NO! MY DRUMS!" a woman suddenly screamed.

"Something tells me that wasn't part of the song." Rothar said, battle mode engaged as he and the other males jumped up and ran to the stage.

"Sunny what happened!?" Rose said worriedly, Earthia, Violet, and her were at the said girl's side in a flash.

"Is everything alight?" The Spellsiger's looked and saw the two Underwolders and Danian climbing on to the stage, Rothar in the lead as it was him who asked.

"Yeah everything's fine." Rose answered, smiling gratefully at the minotaur-like Underworlder.

"No everything not ' _fine_ '!" Sunny yelled from her sitting position, clearly upset and on the verge of tears, "My drums ruined!"

Everyone looked and indeed saw Sunny's bass drum's top head ripped clean in two and not only that the wooden shell was badly cracked from heavy use, there was no way someone could just repair it no matter how skilled they were.

"Acorns and peanuts!" Violet gasped, "Sunny that's really bad, you're going to have to build a whole new drum!"

"But that could take WEEKS!" Sunny explained in despair, not taking her eyes off the destroyed drum, "And the rare wood it's made of could take me twice as long to find!"

Illazar and Rothar just looked at each other and nodded, sharing the same thought, "Just go ask Kybon," Illazar started getting the women's attention, "he builds Battlegear for our Tribe all the time. I'm sure he can build a new drum for you in no time Sunny."

"K-Kybon! _I haven't seen him since our sparring match the other day_." Sunny thought that last part, cheeks starting to turn pink as she recalled the tall four armed Underworlder.

"Kybon was still sleeping in our guest room in the Elder's Castle when we left, he's probably still there if you want to go ask him." Rothar invited, not noticing Sunny's flaring cheeks.

"Thanks'," Sunny started feeling much better as she finally stood up, unhooking the damaged drum from the rest of the set, "I'll go over there now."

"Will you need help carrying that Sunny?" Earthia asked, referring to the drum.

"Naw, it's not that heavy plus the Castle isn't that far away, but thanks Earthia." Sunny answered smiling at her older sister.

After only a few minutes Sunny had the large drum balanced on her back by both her arms, "I'll see you guy's later!" she called out as she walked down the wooded path towards the direction of the Elder's Castle.

"We better take a look at our instruments too," Rose instructed the remaining Spellsingers, "we've been using them a lot lately and wouldn't hurt to replace a few things if they need 'em."

"Good idea Rose," Earthia said holding her electric guitar up, "my baby's strings seem a bit loose."

"And I need to give my keyboard a good cleaning anyway." Violet replied.

"You guy's wanna come with us?" Rose asked the male creatures, "That is if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of girls all day."

"Hey I've got nothing better to do! Either that or lounge around the room and listen to Wamma snore!" Aimukk joked, which caused everyone to laugh.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

After only about a thirty minute walk Sunny arrived at the Elder's Castle, she walked through the doorway but then Sunny realized that her arms were getting tired. "I think I'll just set this by the storage room door," Sunny said to herself, "I don't want to carry this all the way up the stairs."

The blond carefully sat the ripped and cracked drum up against the wall beside the door, then she headed up the right flight of stairs that lead to the west wings where the Underworlder's guest rooms were.

The young blonde did her best to tip-toe down the hallway because she heard loud snoring coming from the Danian's closed room, Sunny couldn't help but giggle when she continued by. Sunny then came to the Underworlder's room and thankfully it was open, she peaked around the doorframe and saw many creatures were already gone but a few were present and laying on their beds in a lazy manner which happened to be Nivenna, Takinom, and Eximiar. Takinom was laying on her side facing away from the door. Eximiar laid on his back with his arms behind his head, his eyes were closed but he didn't look asleep. Lastly Nivenna sat cross-legged on her bed reading what appeared to be a leather bound book.

What worried Sunny is that she didn't see Khybon, had he already left? But before she could knock on the door or something, much to her embarrassment, Sunny had stepped on a weak floor board and it made low groan sound.

Nivenna who was closer to the door heard the noise, looked up from her book and saw the blonde Fairy at the door, "Oh hello Sunny." Niveena said, face breaking into a smile as the female Underworlder sat whatever she was reading aside and got off her bed, "What brings you here?"

Then Sunny became very timid and her hands started to sweat, but she forced herself to put on a brave face, "Um… I was actually looking for Khybon. Is he here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah he's here." Nivenna affirmed with a nod, then turning away from Sunny, "Hey Khybon!"

"What Nivenna?" Khybon said clearly irritated from under the covers, his bed was in the corner beyond Takinom so that's why Sunny couldn't see him from the door, "We're in the same room so you don't have to yell!"

Sunny couldn't help but cringe from Khybon's tone, " _Maybe this wasn't a good idea…_ " she thought unsure.

"You have a visitor." Nivenna continued to Khybon in a quieter voice.

"Who is it?" Khybon said as he sat up in bed, stretching.

"It's Sunny, you gearhead! Who else would it be?!" Nivenna jabbed like it was a no-brainer.

"Sunny!?" Kybon said, voice doing a 180 as he literally jumped out of bed to indeed see the blonde haired Fairy who's been standing in the doorway the whole time.

"Hi," Sunny said shyly with a small smile, "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh no its not I promise," Khybon said in reassurance as he walked through the room and came up to the Fairy, "I'm just always grumpy when I first wake up."

"Good 'cause I need your help, bad." Sunny said in serious and curt tone.

"With what?" Khybon asked, worried from the desperate look on Sunny's face.

Sunny couldn't help but look down and rub her hands together, something the Spellsinger did when she was nervous, "It's a lot to ask of you and I know we don't know each other that well. But," Sunny started, then taking a deep breath and finally looked up at the Underworlder, "one of my drums became damaged this morning while I was practicing and I was hoping you would replace it for me."

Khybon's eyes widened as his yellow cheeks turned crimson, and if his mouth wasn't covered everyone would see his wide open mouth. Creatures from all over his Tribe including Chaor have asked Khybon to build all sorts of things including Battlegear; but being asked to build a drum especially by a woman he had a huge crush on was a new one for him.

"I don't know Sunny…" Kybon started unsure; when suddenly someone from behind him, wrapped a strong arm around his neck and spun him around facing the other direction.

"Kybon, this is your chance!" a rough male's voice whispered urgently.

Kybon realized it was Eximiar, the two of them weren't 'brotherly' close but they've been friends ever since they were children and have had each other's back, "If you want to impress Sunny this is the perfect opportunity!" Eximiar continued.

"Eximiar you of all creatures know I've never built an instrument before! And besides," Khybon started, whispering urgently back before peaking over his shoulder at the blond and finishing in a softer tone, "I don't want to end up disappointing Sunny if it doesn't turn out right."

"But she'll know you at least _tried_ ," Eximiar stated, "even if you don't actually complete the drum what would be worse; attempted but failed or not doing it at all?"

Khybon contemplated it for a bit, then breathed in before a determined look appeared on his face. Eximiar smiled proudly as Khybon turned back around and looked at Sunny square in the eyes, "Sunny I've never made a drum in my life. I would be happy to make the attempt but I make no promi-"

Khybon was cut off because as he was talking, Sunny's face broke out into a huge grin and she tackled him with a hug in mid-sentence and wrapped her dainty arms around his waist, "Thank you so much Khybon!" she squealed with her face up against Khybon's toned abs.

The poor Underworlder didn't know what to do, let alone say! Niveena even started switching as she tried to keep her laughter in check!

After he felt his brain start to function again Khybon used his one normal hand to get the happy woman's attention by touching her shoulder, "Your welcome Sunny." he said in a calm voice, "Do you mind if I take a look at your drum? I want to get an idea on the materials I'm going to need."

"Right," Sunny said, smile slipping but her gold eyes still sparkled, "I left it downstairs, I'll show you where."

Khybon just nodded in response and motioned for Sunny to lead, she turned and left the room with the Underworlder right behind her; Nivenna and Eximiar heard the two of them walk down the hallway until the sound of wooden floor borders disappeared.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day! Good pep talk Eximiar, I never knew you were such a good advice giver." Nivenna commented with a smirk.

"I'm not," Eximiar started, shrugging, "but I know what it's like to have feelings for someone."

Nivenna looked surprised for a minute but then smile's knowingly and nodded to her fellow Underworlder as he turning to go lay down on his bed again. " _I bet yea' anything by the time we_ _leave here every male is going to be hitched!_ " Nivenna joked to herself when she sat back on her bed again to finish her book.

Downstairs Sunny had retrieved her drum, now Khybon was inspecting it with the blonde standing right next to him; the two were just outside the Elder's Castle because of the natural light.

"What is it made of exactly?" Khybon asked from his kneeling position, he had already inspected every aspect of the drum even the damaged parts; poking, prodding and even tapping the foreign materials.

"The top batter head is made out of a combination of cotton and spider silk in several layers, that's what gives the fabric its thickness." Sunny began, kneeling beside Khybon as she pointed to each of the drums components, "The shiny areas are what I call the 'hardware' and they basically keep the drum's pieces from falling apart; what their made of is a mixture of diamond dust and tree sap that was melted down then put into a mold until they cooled. Lastly is the shell that's the cracked part and the material it's made of gives me the most concern."

"It's made of wood right?" Khybon asked, brow raised.

"Yes, but it's a special _kind_ of wood called 'bamboo'; It's really strong, but at the same time flexible." Sunny then couldn't help but sigh before she continued, "It's really hard to find though and I kind of stumbled onto it last time."

"What I don't understand is how you know all of this." Khybon stated looking straight at Sunny.

Sunny just smirked back at Khybon, eyes twinkling, "I actually made all my drums myself." she responded, clearly proud of herself.

Khybon's eyes just widened when he heard that, "But who taught you?" he asked.

"I never really had anyone to teach me so I pretty much taught myself every step of the way, and trust me there was a lot of trial and error!" Sunny joked, scratching the back of her neck.

"That's impressive Sunny," Khybon started, speaking softly and like me meant it, "I've never seen a woman more amazing as you."

Sunny couldn't help but blush like crazy; sure her Spellsinger sisters have always said encouraging things to each other when they were down, but hearing it from Khybon felt _different_ and she felt something in her chest that was new to her, "Thank you Khybon," the young blond started, smiling softly, "that's very sweet of you to say."

Khybon then blushed from Sunny's smile and seemed to become a little flustered, "S-Sorry Sunny, I'm getting off topic." Khybon shuddered trying to calm his blush, them he seemed to have an idea, "How about we create a drum shell out of leaves instead of all wood?"

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked, intrigued.

"You said it yourself that you used bamboo wood for the drum because its flexible, but in my experience the most flexible materials don't always last very long if it's under constant use." Khybon explained, "However if we can create a circular ring of layered leaf's, then seal it will tree sap it will create a stronger bond and it'll be less likely to break."

"You think it will work?" Sunny asked, hopeful.

"Only one way to find out." Khybon stated standing up, it was more of a hunch really but after seeing how many things that were created with leaves over his short time here, the Underworlder figured it was worth a shot. "Do you know where we can find all the things were going to need?"

"No problem!" Sunny stated, chest puffed out, "Follow me!"

The two of them left the drum by the front door of the Elder's Castle and went straight into the nearby woods, Sunny knew they were in for a long afternoon.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"So you're really a Muge Illazar?" Violet asked the multicolored Underworlder, "It's funny you don't look like one."

Illazar and Violet were not far from the stump were the Spellsinger's rehearsed sitting beside a babbling brook, the violet haired Fairy was using a rag to clean off her keyboard as she sat beside Illazar.

The said Underworlder couldn't help but a chuckle a bit from the response, "You'd be surprised by how many times I hear that." Illazar said with a twig in his mouth and arms behind his head.

"What does a Muge do?" Violet asked, curious, she had sat her keyboard down so the Fairy could give the Underworlder her full attention.

"We basically use the mugical essences that's around us and use that to create the Mugic's that is specific to every tribe." Illazar explained, "Because I'm a member of the Underworld I make more destructive Mugic's and anything else."

Violet's teeth felt like they were going to shatter from how clenched her jaws were, "Is that what you believe Illazar?" Violet asked, voice hard, "That all Mugic should be used for destruction?"

Illazar looked up at Violet's rigged body as she looked down at him, he let his twig drop as he sat up slowly and stared at her for what felt like hours, "No Violet, I could never bring myself to misuse the Mugic's power in that manner." He finally said, voice even and calm, "But when you live in a world like mine you forget there is more to Mugic's then causing pain to others."

Violet's shoulders sank and her eyes softened; she had forgotten what Feleena had said about Underworlder's, that they come from a world of darkness and that only the strong survive. The Fairy then felt bad about accusing him like that, "Come with me, I want to show you something." Violet said, taking his hand as she made the both of them stand up.

"Ok, but where?" Illazar asked.

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise." Violet said mysteriously, giving the Underworlder a wink before leading him deeper into the woods.

Illazar could feel his excitement start to grow even if he didn't know were Violet was taking him, he also enjoyed the feeling of the Spellsinger's soft hand in his since she hasn't let go of it. They walked until the forest became dimmer, and it wasn't even noon yet!

Before Illazar could ask where they were the dim woods seemed to be illuminated by the Fairy's presence and glowing bubbles of colors came out to float around them, almost curiously. "What are those?" Illazar asked softly, as he reached a hand out, "Why do they feel so… familiar."

It was true whenever he was creating Mugic's with his fellow Muge's in the Underworld, he felt almost a presence, not so much a physical one but more… magical… in a since, if that was even a thing.

"We call them Magic Floater's," Violet explained as a medium sized teal one landed on her free hand, "there keepers of the Mugic Circle."

" _Mugic Circle?_ " Illazar repeated, but before he could ask anymore Violet lead them forward.

After about 20 feet or so Illazar found himself in the middle of a dim clearing with 12 thick trucked trees all around them in a complete and perfect circle, "This is the Mugic Circle Illazar," Violet told him, "This is where the Fairy Tribes Mugic is created."

The second she finished talking the tree's glowed brighter and more Magic Floater's appeared, migrating to the Underworlder and Fairy, hovering all around cloaking them in a soothing glow in a vast arrays of color. But something caught Illazar's attention in the corner of his eye when he looked he saw an object that shined brighter than anything around it but it wasn't blinding; the seven sided object hugged a tree tightly like it was its lifeline and it was something he easily recognized it was…

"…a Mugic?!" Illazar exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"You are right Illazar," Violet said, giggling a little from the look on the Underworlder's face, "when a Mugic is created they are fastened to one of these tree's for safekeeping and when someone needs them they're just picked off the trunks."

"But how are the Mugic's made?" Illazar asked, breathless by everything he is seeing.

Violet's smile grew onto a mysterious smirk, "I'll show you." she said, voice not giving anything away.

The violet haired Fairy finally let go of Illazar's hand, much to his dismay, and moved away from him a couple steps to give herself some room. Then her arms rose a few inches, palms up as her eyes softly closed. Then much to Illazar's amazement Violet began to sing and he was truly memorized…

 _Grew up in a small town_

 _And when the rain would fall down_

 _I'd just stare out my window_

 _Dreamin' of what could be_

 _And if I'd end up happy_

 _I would pray_

As Violet began singing you could feel a charge it the air, Fairies are like magic magnets and the Magic Floaters were attracted to that. They came closer to the Spellsinger Fairy almost touching her several times, but it was like they were getting a feel of her aura and what Mugic Violet wanted to make.

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

 _So I pray_

 _I could breakaway_

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I'll take a risk_

 _Take a chance_

 _Make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Want to feel the warm breeze_

 _Sleep under a palm tree_

 _Feel the rush of the ocean_

 _Get on board a fast train_

 _Travel on a jet plane_

 _Faraway_

 _And breakaway_

As the song reached its climax, Illazar could feel the Mugical energy in the air beginning to intensify and he was worried Violet would get caught in an 'essence explosion' as Muges call them. When a single Muge or group of Muge's created a too powerful energy charge during the Mugic making process, it can cause a combustion that could lead to serious injury to anyone that was in range, may Muges from every Tribe were hurt and even killed by these 'essence explosions'.

He closed his eyes tight as he waited for the explosion, but Illazar opened his eyes after a few minutes when he realized nothing was happening. That confused him until he realized that multiple Mugic Floater's had surrounded the Underworlder to protect him, what surprised him even more was the energy wasn't as intense as it was before.

Illazar looked up and saw a multitude of Mugic Floaters encircling a bright light, and even some that were bringing wisps of more like it; gathering it to the one spot high in the air like squirrels gathering nuts! The light also seemed to be taking the shape of something, but it was still too early to see clearly what it was. But where were the Floaters getting this light?

Then a thought crossed his mind, Illazar looked back down at Violet and saw she hadn't dropped a note of her song, but also that she was enveloped in a cocoon of light and it was _that_ light the Magic Floaters were gathering, Illazar even saw some doing just that.

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

 _And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _I won't forget all the ones that I love_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Buildings with a hundred floors_

 _Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_

 _Maybe I don't know where they take me_

 _But gotta keep movin' on_

 _Movin' on_

 _Fly away_

 _Breakaway_

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

 _Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the place I come from_

 _I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway_

 _Breakaway_

 _Breakaway_

As the song reached its end and last high note was sung, Violet had her arms raised high in a dramatic finish. But that wasn't the only thing that was happening, the cocoon of light that surrounded Violet vanished as the light the Magic Floater's gathered above shined brighter and brighter nearly blinding Illazar. But before that could happen the Underworlder made a beeline for Violet, wrapping her up tightly in his arms to protect her if something happened.

Illazar had his eyes closed but he could hear a few pops, crackles and then an expansion of energy before the bright light finally dissipated and it was replaced with the same soothing glow from before. "Illazar?" A woman's voice softly whispered, "You can let go of me now, it's safe."

Illazar then finally opened his eyes again and saw big bright violet orbs looking back up at him, "Are you ok?" he whispered, almost like he was in a daze, "Forgive me Violet I was just…"

But before he could finish the couple's attention was caught by the sound of twinkling bells you hear at Christmas time as four Magic Floater's brought the object down to Violet that was created. It was a Mugic but not like anyone Illazar had ever seen before; its seven sides were shaped to perfection like a carver dedicated his entire life to forming it and it shined with a gorgeous violet color the same shade as the Fairy Violet's hair.

"So you're singing is what created the Mugic, isn't it?" Illazar asked, finally beginning to click.

"Yes," Violet started, gently taking the Mugic from the Magic Floater's but they didn't leave they wanted to watch what was beginning to unfold, "we Fairies are known to create the finest Mugic's with our voices. To help those we care about most."

Violet said that last part softly, prompting Illazar to bring her closer to him as he never allowed her to leave his hold, "Violet…" he whispered almost sighing it, causing the said woman to look up at him again, "I do use the power of Mugic to help others, but I've never felt more of a need to protect **you**."

"What?" Violet whispered back, but it wasn't a question she just wanted to hear more.

"I don't know how to explain it, but from the very moment I saw you in that sparring clearing there was a tightening in my chest that I've never felt before and afterward a yearning to see you again-and-again!" Illazar explained, his yellow slit eyes locked with her beautiful violet ones, "No other woman has ever made me feel this way but you, and when I first heard you sing I thought I could die right then and I wouldn't have cared. You mean so much to me Violet and I may never be able to show you how much. I think I've…"

"Stop…" Violet whispered, her soft hands going up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, "… that's all I wanted to hear… my sweet Muge."

Illazar couldn't keep then happiness he felt inside from creeping onto his face; his eyes widened and his mouth created an everlasting smile that wouldn't leave his face for days. Violet felt the same way, her heart felt like it grew wings and rose into the air with the other Magic Floater's.

"So what now?" Violet asked, smiling warmly as Illazar's right hand began to caress her beautiful face to then cup the back of her head.

Illazar just mimicked Violets previous smirk, "I'll show you." he said, before bringing Violets face closer to his.

Violet just let her eyes flutter closed as she felt Illazar's lips on her's, she felt the Mugic disappear from her finger's because one of the Magic Floaters came around and gently took it from her, giving the violet haired Fairy's hands the freedom to hold Illazar's head closer to deepen the kiss which Illazar was all too happy to do.

The two of them would stay that in the Mugic Circle the entire day, wanting to be alone to kiss each other non-stop. All the while the Magic Floater's watching and seeming to sigh with contentment at Violet and Illazar's happiness.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Further away in another clearing that was bathed in sunlight Aimukk and Earthia were sitting in silence; not because they were ignoring one another, they just ran out of things to talk about!

The brunet haired Fairy sat under a tree as she tightened the strings on her electric guitar and polishing the wooden surface with a rag; Aimukk sat to her right pincers rubbing against each other as he tried desperately to find something to say.

"Earthia-" Aimukk said before he could stop himself.

"Yes, what is it?" Earthia asked, smiling as she put her guitar down.

Aimukk has never been this nervous about anything; he's stared down an army of M'arrillan fighters and he never even blinked. But now he felt like if Danian's could, he'd be sweating bullets! "I was just wondering… I mean if you don't mind me asking, but how did you decide you wanted to be a Spellsinger?" he finally blurted out.

Earthia just looked at Aimukk coolly, "Curious huh?" she asked, brow raised.

"Mm hm." Aimukk answered with a smirk, nodding once.

"I've just always loved music; weather its singing or playing my guitar." Earthia said simply with a shrug.

But the red Danian felt like there was more than she was telling, "That's not really what I meant." Aimukk said, gently.

Earthia's smile slipped a little bit before she gave a sigh, "Of course you're right," Earthia started, tone soft with sadness, "when the Fairies first came to the Fairy Realms it was a pretty grim time. My sister's and I were just baby's so I don't remember all that much, but I know music was never made because my mother was the one who started; she became the Tribes first Spellsinger."

"Really." Aimukk answered, intrigued.

"My mother, Melody, was like the 'music pioneer' and she wanted to bring joy back into the Tribe. She started singing but also designed instrument," Earthia started, picking her polished guitar back up to place on her lap, "this very guitar was the first to be made as she played it more than any other instrument."

"So Melody made all the instruments that are used in the Fairy Realms, even the interments used by the other Spellsingers?" Aimukk asked.

"Yes it's true," Earthia said saddened, "and it's in her honor that I play this as I never knew her. She passed away giving birth to the four of us."

"I'm sorry." Aimukk said, remorseful.

"Don't be Aimukk," Earthia said shaking her head, smiling even though she was sad inside, "it's hard to mourn for someone you never knew."

"That's true," Aimukk stated, before looking at Earthia again, "but carrying on your mothers legacy is even more amazing, that takes courage."

"That's nice of you to say," Earthia responded, trying to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks, "but becoming a Spellsinger is something I was always meant to be."

Aimukk could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, "Earthia, have you ever felt like you've meet your match?" he asked without hesitation.

Earthia just looked up at Aimukk with wide eyes, and looking into his emerald green orbs he meant every word, "A-Aimukk." she shuddered, face becoming redder and redder, "I don't know what to say..."

"Say that you at least fell the same way." Aimukk pleaded, grasping the brunets left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he looked deep into her brown ones.

The truth was Earthia **did** feel the same way; every time she even thought about the Danian Warrior her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. But Earthia wanted to know something, "Be certain that you want this Aimukk," Earthia started, a bit breathless, "we Fairy's take love _very seriously_ and I'm no different. If you should ever change your mind about me-"

"I would never do that!" Aimukk said lowly, cutting the woman off, "What male would turn his back on one he loved? I would rather throw myself off Oipont's Lookout than do that to you Earthia."

"Promise?" Earthia asked, eyes getting a little teary from happiness as evident in her voice.

"I swear on the Hive, until the day I die." Aimukk answered, hand on his chest over his thumping heart that was always meant for her.

"Oh Aimukk…" Earthia sighed, pushing her guitar onto the grass so she could throw herself into the red Danian's waiting arms to seal his vow with a deep kiss.

Aimukk's lips felt surprisingly soft to Earthia and the red Danian loved how well her red lips melted into his, the two of them finally broke apart after several minutes so they could breathe with an audible 'pop'.

"Wow!" Aimukk sighed with a loopy look on his face and Earthia could only nod in response, her head laying on his hard exoskeleton chest.

"Does this mean were a couple now?" Earthia asked, but judging by Aimukk's smile and the twinkling in his eyes as he looked down at the adored woman that was still held tight in his arms, she already knew the answer.

"Yes…" Aimukk all but sighed, prompting himself to kiss her one more time for half a minute. When they broke apart again he glanced at the guitar that was still lying on the grass a couple feet away from them, "Now that we got that out of the way, could you teach me how to play that?" the red Danian asked.

That caused Earthia to laugh harder than she's ever had before, the brunet even had to clutch her stomach because it ached! "Yes I can Aimukk." Earthia finally managed to say after she calmed down enough.

By the end of the day Aimukk had become a guitar playing expert; but what he loved most about the tutoring section is that every time the Danian did something right Earthia gave Aimukk a kiss.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Rose and Rothar were also having a peaceful conversation the both of them had somehow ended up at the sparring clearing and were lying on their backs to look up at the cloudless blue sky; Rothar on the left, Rose on the right and only a few inches apart.

"You know somethin' Rose," Rothar started, putting another twig in his mouth to use as a tooth pick, "your Tribes gonna have to make a permanent room for me somewhere!"

Rose's upper body came up to look at the minotaur-like Underworlder with a smirk on her face, "You planning on living here Rothar?" Rose asked coyly.

"No," Rothar said with a chuckle, "but every now and then I'd like to visit. It feels nice to just lay out in the sun."

Rose's smirk then disappeared as she looked away, pretending to be interested in a nearby tree. When Rothar didn't hear a response from the red headed Spellsinger, he looked up and saw something seemed to be bothering her, "Are you ok Rose?" Rothar asked concerned as he sat up also.

Rose didn't answer him right away, she stayed silent until finally giving a long sigh, "It makes me guilty that you've lived deep beneath the surface of Perim for so long while we've live above you in the warm sunlight. Creatures like you and the other Underworlder's don't deserve to live in a world like that."

That response surprised Rothar enough to make him gasp, "Why would _you_ feel guilty about that?" he asked confused, "That's just how we've lived for eons!"

"I know but…" Rose started before sighing again, not knowing how to continue.

"Rose," Rother began, voice surprisingly soft as he took the red haired Fairy's chin to look at him, "it's not your job to always be concerned about the wellbeing of other's, especially about those you hardly know! I understand it's hard but there are times when you have to think about the most important thing; your family and your Tribe."

Rose let the words Rothar told her sink in and understood the ring of truth behind them, "Thank you Rothar," Rose said softly, touching his right hand that was under her chin gently with her dainty finger's, "for a big burly Underworlder, you know how to make a girl feel better!"

Rothar could feel goose bumps going up-and-down is muscular arm every time Rose placed her fingers on another spot and every time she did it was like firecrackers were dancing on his red hid!

"You like that?" Rose asked mischievously as she continued to play with Rothar's already sensitive skin.

The poor tongue-tied Underworlder could only nod in response, looking like he was in a daze as his eyes watched where Rose's fingers was going to touch next.

"I wonder…" Rose started, though more to herself as she moved her right hand to trace circles up the Underworlder's arm until she reached Rothar's head, resting her palm on his cheek, "…what would happen… if I do this."

Before Rothar's brain could catch up with what's happening, Rose placed her ruby red lips on his rough one's and wrapped her arms around his thick neck to deepen the kiss. Seconds after Rose could feel Rothar smirk and wrap his arms around her waist tightly before falling backwards to bring the red hair Fairy with him! They both landed on the grass with a 'thump' but neither of them was fazed as Rose and Rother continued to kiss, with the red haired Fairy laying on her stomach on the Underworlder's chest.

All of a sudden Rose's eyes snapped open, then she used her arms to push herself off Rother to stand on her feet, "Cothica, what I'm I doing!" she said scolding herself as the minotaur-like Underworlder sat up once again, "Rothar I'm so sorry, I've only known you for a few day's!"

"Then you didn't mean it," Rothar asked, hurt clear in his voice and on his face, "and you didn't like the kiss?"

"Of course I _meant it_ and the kiss was **great**!" Rose almost shouted, then her eyes bulged out of her head and her cheeks turned every shade of red you could think of when she realized those words just came out of her mouth.

Another smirk then returned on Rothar's face which was twice as big as the last one as he also stood up, staring wickedly at the still beet red Fairy, "It was huh?" he started, strutting up to Rose as he scratched his chin, "You know Rose your quite a brave Fairy, one woman has ever done that to me before."

"So, you're not mad?" Rose asked timidly as she looked up at the Underworld warrior.

"Why would I be mad?" Rothar shrugged, "After all I've been wanting to do that myself ever since I first saw you Rose, you just beat me to the punch!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do it again?" Rose responded slyly, getting closer to Rothar's chest again with another mischievous smile.

"Nope." Rothar immediately answered, quickly taking the Spellsinger into his arms again and giving her the deepest kiss he could muster.

Rose never thought she would ever find love this fast and Rother never _dreamed_ a woman like this would want to be with a creature like him, after all he wasn't much of a 'chick magnet'. But Underworlder vowed he would always be with Rose and protect her until the day he died; and if anyone ever dared to hurt her even those Hell Hounds, he wouldn't hesitate to break them in half.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

It was now almost dusk, the sun was beginning to set as Khybon and Sunny were beginning to put her new drum together; they spent the ENTIRE DAY scavenging the woods and scurrying around the Spring Plains until they had a pile of black cherry leaves, two buckets full of tree sap, a small leather sack of diamond dust from the Fairy Mines, and several feet of cotton & spider web material.

As Khybon was working on the drums shell, Sunny helped out by mixing the diamond dust and tree sap then pored the mixture into the already made clay molds of the drums hardware. Sunny was just now taking the hardened products out of the molds as Khybon finished layering the leaves and brushing on the tree sap; then using the old drum shell as the base he curled the perfectly sized new shell around the old one until it completely hardened.

"How's it going?" Sunny asked Khybon as she came over to him, carrying the freshly made hardware and semi-thick roll of cream colored cotton & spider web material.

"It just finished drying out and now I'm going to take out the old shell." Khybon responded, changing his bottom right arm into a hammer.

Sunny watched with curiosity as he switched out the parts in his arm, "Does it hurt?" she asked worriedly as she sat her armload of stuff down.

Khybon just chuckled before shaking his head, "It did at first after my accident." He started but continued after seeing Sunny cock her head with confusion, "When I was just a young boy I was an apprentice for one of the best Master Craftsman in the Underworld. Then one day when I was working near a burner I went too close to the fire and completely burned three of my hands so bad they had to be amputated."

Sunny gasped as her hands flew to cover her mouth, golden eyes wide in horror.

"But my Master saved me by turning my three burned appendages into cyborg-like arms, so that way I can change them into whatever tool I need to complete a project." The Underworlder finished.

Sunny could tell that Khybon was fine with his… modifications… and it wasn't like she was **afraid** of them, "Can I touch them?" Sunny asked, sitting down beside the Underworld Taskmaster.

Khybon was a bit surprised by the question but afford left arms to her any way. Sunny first explored the cold surface of the medal parts with unsure fingers at first, but then became a little braver when she felt the warmth of shin up against it, "I like this part better," Sunny commented, rubbing the yellow skinned Underworlder's muscular upper arms, "it's nice to know you're not all machine and can actually feel things."

Sunny could feel her cheeks heat up when she finished that, and she wasn't the only one Khybon's face became as red as Chaor's skin! But despite the butterflies she felt in her stomach Sunny looked up and gave the Underworlder a smile that melted even the most frozen of hearts, "Thank you Sunny," Kybon started, one normal hand reaching over to cover hers and from the look in his eyes he was smiling, "that was the most kindest thing I've heard in a long time."

Sunny then giggled which made Khybon's heart skip a beat, "Your welcome." She said, still smiling.

As much as he didn't want to, but Khybon removed is normal hand from Sunny's so he could complete what he was doing before. Sunny also removed her hand from the Underworlder's arm so she could watch Khybon work.

Since the old drum shell was cracked already Khybon just finished the job by tapping on a few weak points with his hammer; after about four hits the wooden shell completely shattered and broke apart, the pieces fell to the ground in shards.

The new drum shell turned out better then Khybon anticipated; it was very stiff as well as thick and because it was made of leaves it wouldn't crack as quickly as wood will. Then after changing the same arm into a fine point drill he poked several holes into the new shell where the hardware would go, but before he did anything Khybon measured out the cream material for the top and bottom heads.

Finally came the meticulous task of putting the drum together; Sunny watched with wonder at how careful Khybon was about building the drum, make sure everything fit before he actually screwed anything in. " _He's so good at what he does_." She thought with admiration.

"I think that should do it!" Khybon said as he tightened the last piece of hardware.

Sunny gasped at what she saw; the leaves of the shell was the _perfect_ color green, the silver metallic hardware shined in the setting sun and the heads look so new she almost didn't want to touch them with her drum sticks! "Khybon this is perfect!" Sunny exclaimed, taking the drum to look at it more closely.

"Well go ahead, try it out." Khybon urged.

Sunny could feel the excitement growing in her chest as she positioned the drum between her knees' and retrieved her drum sticks from her back pockets, "Here goes." She says. The blonde started off with an easy drum beat to see how well it sounded, then as she became comfortable with it Sunny finished off the drum solo from the song she performed that morning before her last drum broke.

"YES!" Sunny screamed out as the last drum note hung in the air, "Thank so much Khybon!" she then jumped into the said Underworlder's lap to wrap her arms around his neck.

Instead of being stunned like he was this morning, Khybon returning the hug as he felt a sense of relief wash threw him, "I'm glad you like it."

"What would you like your payment to be?" Sunny asked looking up at him, she wanted to give him something in return for his trouble.

Khybon just shook his head, "You don't have to pay me Sunny, I'm just happy I could help." he said.

Sunny could tell there was something in his voice that told a different story, but he didn't want to seem pushy. "Aw come on, there has to be some way I can repay you." She said, trying to change his mind.

Khybon paused before he finally said, "Unfortunately, nothing you could give freely." He said softly, so much so that if Sunny still didn't have her arms around Khybon's neck she wouldn't have heard him.

"Try me." Sunny challenged with a sweet smile, loosening her arms so her palms were still on his chest.

Khybon bit his bottom lip nervously but decided to go for it, "If you'd wish to repay me, then will you allow me to court you Sunny?" he asked.

Sunny eyes widened and her heart felt like a drum starting to pound in her chest, " _He feels_ _the same as I do?_ " she thought. The blonde looked into Khybon's three red eyes and saw that he not only did, but he seemed to be pleading with her to except.

"I thought you'd never ask Khybon." Sunny said, accepting the terms with a dazzling smile and fluttering eyes.

Khybon then felt so many emotions rushing threw himself all at once that he didn't know which one to express first! So he acted on his heart; standing up and then lifted Sunny high the air to spin her around as the two of them laughed with happiness before finally wrapping her up tightly into his arms.

"You've made me so happy Sunny and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me." Khybon whispered to Sunny in her ear.

"I know you will Khybon, but can I offer you something in advance first?" Sunny asked sweetly as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

Khybon may not have had lips but Sunny kissed his left cheek just as tenderly, then moving to his right. "Oh Sunny… my sweet Sunny…" Khybon sighed to himself as the said Fairy nuzzled her face into the nap of his neck again.

The yellow Underworlder sat back down on the ground again, but didn't let the blond Fairy go just yet, "Can you say with me awhile Khybon?" Sunny asked a bit sleepily.

"Of course I can." Khybon responded, beginning to stroke Sunny's silky soft hair.

The couple continued to hold each other neither of them wanted to let go; Sunny kissed his face some more and Khybon responded with loving rubs on her cheeks with his normal hand. And to complete this romantic scene; in the background the sun had finally slipped under the horizon with a kaleidoscope of glowing yellows, oranges, and reds.

 **A/N** **: That has to have been the LONGEST chapter I have ever written no joke, 21 pages and over 9100 words! That shows how much of a life I have! But know not all of the Fairy Realms chapters will be this long or take as long to post.**

 **Since each one will be about a certain Fairy, number of Fairies or exploring more of the Fairy Realms itself, it won't always be full romance all the time to keep the story from getting boring, but there will be a little. So sit tight people because I have big plans in store, see you all next time!**

 **P.S.:** **The two lyric's used in this chapter are 'Compass' by Lady Antebellum and 'Breakaway' by Kelly Pickler.**


	16. Flying with Dragon's

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter. There wouldn't be a whole lot of romance so sorry about that, but it will be exciting I assure you. So without further ado, there you go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

A couple days past for the visiting Creatures and Chaotic Players; they've all never been more relaxed in their lives! "I swear I don't think I'm ever going to leave!" Peyton exclaimed as he scarfed down his full plate of food.

Breakfast time had started about thirty minutes ago but there were more Fairy's present then Creatures; because a large majority of Perimian's don't eat breakfast at all, they politely declined the invitation. But the four humans were all too happy to come and were sitting about three chairs down from Queen Angelina's right side; starting with Tom, then Sara, next Peyton and lastly Kaz.

Sara, Kaz and Peyton were eating semi-quietly, but Tom seemed deep in thought about something, "Hey Tom are you Ok? You're pretty quiet this morning." Sara commented which brought Kaz's and Peyton's attention to the black haired teen.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." Tom said, coming out of his deep thought trance, "Have you guy's wondered what the Elder Charlotte's job is? She never said when we first meant her."

"You know your right, she didn't!" Sara exclaimed when she realized it.

"Maybe it's something, like, really top secret or something!" Peyton thought out loud, which was a good theory but there was another way they could find out for certain.

"Why don't we just ask her after breakfast?" Kaz started with a 'no-brainer' tone, "After all she's eating across the table from us."

Sure enough the black haired Fairy Elder was literally sitting across the table from Tom, nibbling on a muffin covered with strawberry butter, "Ok we'll ask her right after we finish eating, but let's be subtle and too nosey alright?" Tom said, knowing the group didn't have a good track record when it came to…be sneaky.

The group responded with a unison "Got it." before going back to finish there meal. As soon as breakfast ended the four Chaotic Players jumped up from their chairs just as Charlotte was leaving the room, and she looked like she was in a hurry.

"Hey Charlotte!" Tom called out, the Elder had just made it to the front doors, she was about to open it when the young man's voice made her stop and look to see the four humans jogging up to her.

"Tom! Sara! Kaz! Peyton!" Charlotte started, genuinely surprised to see them as they came to a stop in front of her, "Is there something you need?"

The four Player's each tried to explain their intentions but they only ended up talking over another, sounding like a jumbled pile of words then even a Fairy couldn't understand! After a moment or two of embarrassing themselves the Human's eventually quieted down and just blushed like crazy, which made the Elder laugh that sounded sweet and sincere.

"Alright why don't you four try again, this time one-at-a-time?" Charlotte offered with a smile after she stopped laughing.

"Right," Tom said, looking at the others to see it was ok before he continued, "can we ask what your job is? You've never told us."

Charlotte just raised an eye brow but wasn't that all surprised that they asked, after all Feleena warned them that these particular humans can be quite curious, "And you want to find out, don't you?" she asked, smirking.

"Yeah we would, if that's alright?" Kaz said timidly.

"Be certain," Charlotte warned, face almost serious, "because you might get quite a shock by what you see."

That made the four Player look at each other; if a Fairy was warning them about her job then it _must_ be super special, but instead of shying away from it they only became more excited to find out what it was, "We're not afraid," Sara said, clearly ready for anything, "so let us have it!"

Charlotte was impressed and it showed with the twinkle in her black eyes, "Alright you've convinced me, I was actually on my way there now. Would you like to come?"

That put a huge smile on all the Player's faces, they didn't have to say anything because Charlotte got her answer of acceptance, "Alright," the Fairy Elder started with a smile, "I need to grab a few things before we go, so just follow me."

With Tom leading the way the humans followed the Elder step for step as they finally exited the Castle and walked out in to the fields. At first the group thought that Charlotte was a grower but they were stood corrected when the Elder went up to a group of Fairy Grower's and was given about six cotton bags full of produce that could feed a small army! "What are these for Charlotte?" Kaz asked, each Player taking a bag from her so she wouldn't have to carry them all, "Are we heading out to feed something?"

"You could say that." Charlotte responded mysteriously, she lopped a bag over each arm before turning around and headed towards the mountainous area beyond the Castle. As far as the Four Players know, no Creature has ever been up there because they never had a reason to go.

Believe it or not there _were_ mountains in the Fairy Realms and the mountain the Elder's Castle was built against was the start. Beyond that were hundreds and hundreds of miles; full of rocky terrains, steep hill sides, lush green valley's, and high snow covered peaks. It was a very picturesque setting; patches of wildflowers much like the ones that grew in the Fairy Realms meadows were everywhere, crystal clear water fell far down from high waterfalls, and grey rocks on the mountains sides sparkled in the mid-morning sunlight; it reminded Kaz of the trip he took with his mother to Iceland when he was just a kid and he decided if this mountains could talk who knows what tales they could tell.

The group lead by the Fairy Elder walked up a few mountains for several hours but the four Players weren't complaining, they were amazed by all the scenery along with the wide variety of wildlife that was here, "Why aren't there any Fairy's living up here Charlotte?" Kaz asked as he could sight of a golden bobcat with a liter of three kittens heading towards a den, the mother bobcat carried the family's meal in her mouth.

"The mountains are the animals sanctuary," Charlotte explained as she walked, looking back at the red haired teen, "so while the Fairies live in the main area of the Realms, are animal friends have claimed this regained as their home."

"Do a lot of the animals live up here?" Sara asked, watching a colorful humming bird zip past.

"A large majority of them yes. Mostly the bigger species… and the much bigger." Charlotte stated, unable to keep the smirk from forming on her lips when she said that last part.

"'Much bigger?'" Tom repeated, looking at his friends again who just shrugged.

The Elder lead the group over one last small rocky mountain until they came to a grassy grove that led up to a cliff that, over the course of centuries, formed into a point that looked more like a landing strip for a huge creature. In the misty distance was the biggest and widest mountain in the region surrounding by a huge lake and it seemed all the mountains surrounded the ocean-like body of water. The hulking mass of rock in the center looked like the work of something dropping rocks and other small boulders into the lakes depths and over time the elements sealed them all together to create this massive structure.

The secluded mountain was naturally dark and even if it was shrouded in eerie mist you could tell the imposing structure had hundreds of hollowed out caves that could quite possibly hold the entire population of Perim, Creatures and Chaotic Players!

Surprisingly Charlotte set her bags of food down and the teens did the same thing leaving the bags in a pile.

"Wow! That thing is gigantic!" Peyton exclaimed, mouth and eyes widened as he continued to stare at the distant mountain, "Just what lives out there!?"

"I'll let you see for yourself." Charlotte said, then she sang out a series of music notes that were both beautiful and inviting as they bounced off the sides of every mountain within distance, even the inhabitance of the secluded mountain could hear it.

After Charlotte's song faded away a large creature could be seen coming out of one of the front caves; its identity was disguised by the mist but the group saw it extended its imposing wings before jumping off the side of the mountain and after only one hurricane forced flap from its wings it was high in the clouds above before the Humans could even blink.

"What was-" Tom started, but his question was cut off by a thunderous roar from above, it could rival even Chaor's when he was fiery mad.

All four humans' heads snapped up when the roar was unleashed and at the same moment the creature from before broke through the clouds and was falling at tremendous speed! Just mere seconds before the creature could crash against the cliff it snapped open its winds like a parachute, the group was nearly brought to their knees from the force of the stop. Sara was the first who could stand up after a moment and the boy's right after her; only then did they opened there eyes again and what they saw made their feet want to run but their body's refused to respond.

Hovering above them was a huge legendary creature appearing to be half the size of the Warbeast Uboraan, its scales were the pitches black and the sunlight just danced along its slender physique. Its four monstrous sized hands were enforced with large razor sharp claws and if that didn't make the creature intimidating enough, its whole body was blessed with thick muscles going from the top of its long neck to the end of its whip like tail. The creature finally came to a soft landing right in front Charlotte, it's long thick legs hoisted its heavy form up as it let out another loud roar, its massive bat-like wings snapped wide open as it did so.

Tom, Sara, Kaz and Peyton couldn't help but let out a scream before falling backwards to land on their rears, "I-It's a-a DRAGON!" Kaz couldn't help but studder as he hollered, looking like he was about to pass out from fear!

The other's couldn't even respond was they stared at the mythical creature, eyes wide with both terror and shock as their mouths looked like they've come unhinged. "Do not be afraid my friends," Charlotte said softly calmly, reassuring the scared teens as she glanced back at them, "he wouldn't hurt you."

To prove that the dragon folded its wings to its sides, its large head came down to the Human's level to where you can easily see it's facial features; it had a perfectly sculpted triangle shaped head with a rounded snout, two curled up spikes on the back of its skull with short patches of black tuffs that resembled hair, and short pointed spikes all along its jaw line. It came eye-to-eye with Tom since he was closer, the corners of the dragons mouth lifted to make it look like it was smiling and its big white eyes had with a black reptilian slit softened with warmth.

The black haired teen lifted a timid shaky hand and placed the appendage on the dragons face gently. The mythical creature then rumbled a content sound in the back of its throat as Tom rubbed his face, its mouth opened slightly to reveal two rows of sharp pointy brilliant white teeth.

"Wow…" Tom whispered, amazed as he was finally able to stand even though his heart felt like it was going to bounce out of his chest.

"I can't believe it!" Sara exclaimed, softly as she too stood up on still shaky legs to come up the dragons face.

"Totally awesome!" Peyton agreed as a huge smile started to creep on his face again as he also stood up to pet the friendly dragon.

Kaz however remained silent, he still looked terrified and was either unable to stand or just didn't want to. The dragon noticed this however and moved his head over to the red headed Chaotic Player, he blew on him once before giving him a wet lick from his huge pink tongue that literally pick him up off the ground and brought him back down flat on his feet.

The other three teens couldn't help but bust out laughed when they saw Kaz covered head-to-toe in slobber; his hair was a mess, his cloths drenched, and his glasses were barely hanging on by his right ear. Kaz couldn't help but laugh too as he finally gave the dragon a friendly pat on the snout, which the dragon approved of, "It's nice to meet you too… big fella!" Kaz joked, which made every one laugh some more even Charlotte.

"Everyone," Charlotte stared getting the teen's attention as she motioned to the huge creature, "this is Nightshade my beloved friend and mount."

"' _Mount?_ '" Sara repeated in an unbelievable tone, "Y-You mean you _ride_ him?"

Charlotte just smirked at the group, "But of course."

She went over to Nightshades left side, when she gave a quick whistle the dragon obediently went low to the ground in almost a bowing pose giving the Elder the ability to climbed up the dragons leg onto his black. She sat down between the front of his wings and almost at the base of his neck, the Elder even shifted her skirt around so some of it was tucked under her legs.

"You four asked me what my job is, well I'll tell you." Charlotte said looking down at the group of teens with a warms smile, "I'm a _Dragon Tamer_."

Then the Fairy Elder let out a high pitched holler, prompting Nightshade to turn and make a running start towards the cliff. The four Humans watched in horror as Nightshade made it to the edge and his strong back legs propelled him into the air over the water. Then the dragon snapped open his bat-like wings again to send both himself and the Elder into the air.

The players watched with awe the entire time Charlotte was flying with Nightshade; the huge dragon flew above them in perfect circles, every now-and-then he performed a summersault and even flips in midair like a natural prompting the Players to cheer and clap from below. Nightshade then let out another roar before coming down to softly land just a few feet from the teens.

All Charlotte had to do was shift and literally slid down Nightshades left shoulder, the second her feet landed on the ground she was bombarded by the Chaotic Players, "Charlotte that was amazing!" Tom exclaimed, eyes wide with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Totally! You're like the Dragon Whisperer, Fairy lady!" Peyton said with gusto and jazz hands.

"You were awesome too Nightshade, the way you did all those tricks!" Sara said to the dragon, the said creature respond by puffing out his chest with pride.

The flattered Charlotte just blushed and giggle from the compliments, but before she could respond to them another roar sounded in the distance but it wasn't from Nightshade. The group looked and saw even more dragons leaping off the secluded mountain and flying towards them, they all watched as about ten or twelve landed on the cliff, they strode over to create a circle around them.

They all varied in size and color but the biggest of them had to be the Leader from the way he carried himself; he was a brilliant gold color and just like all the dragons he had strong muscles but he was also riddled with scars all over his body, the most promenade was the 'X' shaped one on his face and crossed over both reptilian eyes. The Leader also had long impala-like horns on the back of his head and instead of bat wings like Nightshade had, this dragon had huge pointed fan-like wings that shortened as they went down his back to the tip of his long tail. His wings couldn't fold into his body like the other dragons, but they still looked magnificent as the Leader kept them outstretched. To show he was leader he dowd an incredible golden harness that completely coved his large chest, it was beautifully etched with designs and glowed in the sunlight.

Charlotte walked up to the Golden dragon and gave him a deep and respectable curtsy, and the large dragon returned it with his own deep bow and when he came up he had a warm smile on his face that reminded the teens of a wise grandfather. "This is Goldsmane," Charlotte said, introducing the great dragon to the humans, "the Leader of the Dragon Clan for as long as anyone can remember".

Goldsmane looked at the humans, giving them a single friendly nod, his eyes still filled with warmth. Even though the Chaotic Players didn't have to, they followed Charlotte's example and too gave the dragon a bow in respect.

"How old are these guys Charlotte?" Kaz asked timidly, "If that's ok to ask I mean?"

"No, it perfectly fine Kaz." Charlotte answered, "Dragons are the oldest of all the ancient creatures in the Fairy Realms; in the right conditions along with a steady supply of food, they could quite possibly live forever. These are among the _only_ creatures in the Fairy Realms that the Hell Hounds stay far away from."

Just then little rainbow bubbles started flouting around the dragons heads making them snort playfully and when the bubbles came down to the human's level they made an audible 'pop' sound and in their place were tiny miniature sized dragons!

"Who are these guys?!" Sara exclaimed, giggling as some came over and started playing with her hair and cloths.

"We call them 'Dragonflies'," Charlotte explained as a coal black on came to sit down on her left shoulder, "they are a smaller version of their distant cousins."

While the big dragons looked scary to outsiders the Dragonflies resembled small cuddly plush toys, if you like the ones covered with soft scales and comes in every color under the sun. But they were adorable none-the-less with their big reptilian's eyes, cute smiles, and friendly disposition. The Dragonflies wings were also very different, they were just like the earths dragonflies which gives the current Dragonflies the ability to zip around from place-to-place if they wanted to.

But right now they were content with examining the teens, climbing all over them and even trying to get into their pockets! "H-Hey that tickles!" Tom exclaimed as he hoped around from foot-to-foot, digging around his shirt until he pulled out a deep purple Dragonfly. The tiny creature just looked up at him sheepishly and gave a little wave. Tom just huffed a laugh before releasing the Dragonfly, but instead of zipping off the little dragon just fluttered to his head and laid in his black hair with a content look on his face.

Charlotte just watched everything quietly, then her eyes widened like she heard a voice. She looked up at her dragon friend and Nightshade only gave her a look that resembled a smirk along with a wink.

The black haired Elder just smiled mischievously as she looked back at the teens, "Would you four like to go flying?" she called to them.

The four Chaotic Players just froze when they heard that, "You mean…?" Peyton asked, but he wasn't able to finish.

"I mean would you like to fly with them." Charlotte answered, motioning towards Nightshade who grinned broadly showing off all of his teeth.

All four teens' eyes widened, they have never been offered to do something like that, "That would be awesome!" Sara exclaimed loudly, answering first.

"Yeah!" Peyton said, doing a fist pump, "I've always **dreamed** of riding a dragon!"

Tom couldn't speak but he nodded in affirmative, looking ready to hop on a dragons back right now!

"I don't know Charlotte," Kaz said nervously, "I'm kind of afraid of heights."

"Oh come on Kaz, it'll be fun!" Sara said, giving her apprehensive friend a shove. Then she got really close to his ear to whisper, "Besides, it might impress Velvet if you tell her you rode a dragon."

Kaz's eyes widened and his face instantly turned red, he thought about it and decided to give it a go, "Ok, I'll do it!" he said with a brave look on his face.

"Alright, I'm impressed by your bravery. Many Fairy's would shy away at the mere thought of a dragon." Charlotte said, "But I want you four to eat the food we brought and give some to the dragons, after all they don't like to fly on an empty stomach!"

Just then a rumble could be heard and everyone's eyes went towards Peyton, who was already blushed scarlet, "I guess I don't either!" he said with a shrug.

The four Chaotic players were surprised by how mannered the dragons were about eating; they plucked the food from the Humans hands with their claws and put them in their mouths, the huge creatures even chewed with their mouths closed!

Even though the dragons could eat a lot more, they let the humans and Fairy Elder eat the rest since there was only half a bag left. "Is everyone full?" Charlotte asked after she finished eating a banana.

"Stuffed!" Tom responded, taking a final bite of his apple.

The other three teens just stood up smiling as a response. Tom did too, as the black haired teen did he threw his apple core high into the air and a deep blue dragon caught it with his mouth, chewing happily.

"I'll chose your mounts for you," Charlotte started, "dragons are a lot different from horses. Just because you chose the dragon doesn't mean _he_ chooses _you_ , the bond must be right or the consequences with be catastrophic."

The teens just nodded again, they trusted Charlotte's judgment and know she will chose the right dragon for each of them. "Tom, come closer." Charlotte said waving the young man over.

Tom came right up to the Fairy Elder; Charlotte placed one hand on his chest over his heart and another on his head, she then closed her eyes to get a read on his 'aura'. As a _Dragon Tamer_ Charlotte had the ability the read a dragon's spiritual energy, or aura, and match it to a rider of the same or almost the same energy. That way the dragon and its rider have more of a 'click' and are less likely to butt heads while in mid-air. Dragons are very proud creatures and you can easily get on their bad side if you're not careful, because when that happens… well you get the idea.

As Charlotte examined Tom's aura she saw his energy was a bluish color; "You have a very calm and soothing aura Tom, but every now and then he can get excited and make rash discussions."

Kaz, Sara and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle that was completely accurate! Tom however blushed from embarrassment, but he smiled and shrugged knowing she was right. Charlotte then removed her hands, then with her eyes still closed she looked around at the surrounding dragons until she found the right one. The Fairy Elder then smiled and opened her eyes again to identify the dragon.

"Tom you will ride Seaspray," Charlotte said, leading the teen to the deep blue dragon from before, the said dragon stepped forward and gave the teen a friendly smile.

Seaspray is a very pretty female dragon; with her gorgeous blue color and heart shaped head, she was really nice to look at. Seaspray was only a couple inches shorter then Nightshade, but just like the other dragons she had muscle. What made her different was Seaspray didn't have spikes on her at all; instead she had fins on both sides of her head that resembled ears, long tuffs of hair starting from the back of her skull going three feet down her neck, her tail looked more like a long version of a dolphins, and instead of a regular bat-like wing with three separated membranes it was all one piece.

"Hello Seaspray," Tom said, introducing himself, "My names Tom."

Seaspray came nose-to-nose with Tom and she saw her reptilian eyes sparkled with delight, "I think you two will get along just fine." Charlotte told the male Chaotic Player, smiling sweetly as she left the two to go back to the three waiting humans.

"Kaz how about you go next." Charlotte said when she reached them.

"Oh, Ok." Kaz said nervously, but he step towards her anyway.

Just like Tom Charlotte put a hand on Kaz's head and over his heart, she saw the red haired teen had a fire engine red aura; "Your aura is very unique Kaz," Charlotte said, eyes closed, "most would think a red aura means evil but it's actually something entirely different. Even though you act on the apprehensive side, you're braver then you realize and are up to any challenge."

Kaz eyes just widen, he never thought he would find out something like that about himself! Peyton and Sara looked surprised too, they wouldn't take Kaz as a scaredy-cat anymore! Charlotte didn't have to look very far for a mount for Kaz, he was actually standing right beside Goldsmane, "Kaz this is Firestar," Charlotte said motioning toward the flaming red dragon, "he will be a good mount for you."

Firestar's scales were the perfect shade of red, looking exactly like molten lava. The male dragon had more of a longer face then other dragons, but not so much that it makes him look silly, and the only tuff of hair the dragon had on his whole body was the foot long one just under his chin resembling a beard. His think horns looked just like a mountain goats, starting from the back of his skull it curled around so the ends pointed forward and had stub-like spikes that went all the way down his back the end of his tail, which had three pointy ends. Firestar's also had huge bat wings had long spikes at the ends that look like they could inflicted heavy injuries.

Firestar's face came down to meet the teen, Kaz saw he had a nasty looking four fingered scar that completely coved his right eye and that same eye looked clouded like he was half blind. But never the less the red dragon nodded his head in a friendly way and his eyes seemed to squint as she smiled.

"When dragons fight they can get pretty violet, and unfortunately Firestar's eye was the result of one." Charlotte explained.

"So he can't see out of it?" Kaz asked, almost touching the scared eye but decided not to.

Firestar answered by shaking his head, his eyes casted down. "Don't worry I'm pretty much blind as a bat without my glasses," Kaz said, trying to cheer the dragon up, "so I know how that feels!"

The red dragon seemed at ease by that and nudged the teen gently, almost in a bro hug manner. Charlotte then left the two and went back to where Sara and Peyton were still standing, "Would you like to go Sara?" the Fairy Elder asked when she reached the remaining teens.

"Yeah!" Sara exclaimed, coming right up to the black haired woman.

Charlotte then examined the blond teens aura and saw it was a pretty shade of brown; "Oho oho!" Charlotte couldn't help but laugh when she saw that, "I see your aura is very unstable Sara and even the slightest insult can make you angry."

Peyton couldn't help but bust out laughing, but stopping the second he heard Sara growl at him, "But when it comes right down to it you will do anything to keep those you love save," Charlotte continued before opening her eyes to finish, "even if it mean sacrificing the most precious thing you possess."

Sara couldn't help but smile at that, which the Fairy Elder returned, "Sara the perfect dragon for you to ride is Mudslap." Charlotte introduced.

Mudslap was the biggest female dragon in the clan and it shows; her scales were the exact shade of a mud puddle just after a rain storm and from her proud stance it shows that she shouldn't be messed with, unless you want to go home with a bunch of bruises and broken bones! Her face was heart shaped just like Seaspray's, but her crown of spikes around her head, protruding from her kneecaps, and at the tip of her whip-like tail gave her a much fiercer appearance. Mudslap's wings resembles two long arms with three finger-like prongs at the very top, all reinforced with sharp claws.

"Now **you** are one wicked looking dragon Mudslap!" Sara exclaimed as she stepped up the dragon without fear who was about the same size as Nightshade.

The female dragon couldn't help but agree as she puffed out her muscular chest, grinning broadly showing equally sharp white teeth, "Be careful Mudslap," Charlotte warned as she looked up at the dragon, "Sara here is just as spunky as you are."

Mudslap then made a huff sound resembling a laugh but the great dragon didn't doubt that, just taking one look at the little human was like looking into a mirror. Charlotte went back to Peyton who had been waiting patiently, "You ready?" Charlotte asked, but she already had her answer from the teen's cheeky grin.

"Let's rock and roll Dragon lady!" Peyton exclaimed, using both hands to make the 'rock out' sign.

While trying not to laugh from Peyton's antics Charlotte looked at his aura and was not surprised to find it was bright yellow; "You have a very comical spirit; happy all the time and you do your upmost to make other people smile even if they don't want it." Charlotte said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, you're not wrong. But it was kind of obvious, wasn't it?" Peyton asked, sheepishly.

"Very." Charlotte retorted, smirking. Then she found the Chaotic Players mount right away, "This will be your mount Peyton, meet Sunstreaker."

While Goldsmane scales were a golden color, Sunstreaker was a much brighter yellow, looking like the living essence of the sun. Sunstreaker looked more like a baby compared to the other dragons in the clan; with his oval shaped petite head and little to no spikes anywhere on him, but if you take one look in his eyes you'd know that he can fight as well as any other. He did have hair though on the very tip of his long tail and the short tuffs on his two front knee's; also like Nightshade he had large bat-like wings, but he was about two and a half feet shorter then Charlotte's mount.

"Yo Sunny! What's shaken?" Peyton said, in his usual 'homeboy swagger'.

Tom who was standing nearby wanted to slap himself on the forehead from his friend's antics, didn't he know that dragons weren't people?! But much to everyone surprise Sunstreaker didn't seem all that fazed by Peyton's 'introduction', in fact he seemed cool with it! The big dragon brought his head to meet Peyton's eyes and seemed to do a gentle head butt with him, all the while having a jokester glint in his reptilian eye.

"All right!" Peyton exclaimed, "We're going to be the best of buds Sunny!"

"Now that everyone's been paired you four may climb onto your mount backs, just let out a sharp whistle or another kind of sound to let them know to crotch down." Charlotte called out, instructing the teens.

Kaz decided to go first; he walked over to Firestar's left side, then brought his fingers to his lips to let out a high pitched whistle. The great red dragon then obediently bowed and after a few tries he was able to sit firmly on Firestar's back.

It wasn't much of a challenge for Sara and Tom though, they were soon seated on Seaspray's and Mupslap's backs in no time flat. Peyton however needed a little help, because he was so heavy he couldn't get half way up Sunstreaker's left side before sliding back down again to land right on his rump! Before he could try for a fourth time Sunstreaker helped out by grasping the back of Peyton's shirt with his mouth and plopping him right on his back, "Thanks dragon bro," Peyton said as he sat himself down on Sunstreaker's back with an embarrassed smile, "guess I ate too much for lunch."

"Everyone ready?" Charlotte called out, the four teens responded with a universal 'yeah!', "You ready my friends?" she continued even louder, looking up to the surrounding dragons. All the magnificent beasts threw their heads back to let out a multitude of thundering roars into the clear blue sky as they snapped their wings out, feet starting to dance around in anticipation.

Charlotte quickly turned and ran over to her dragon mount, Nightshade was already low to the ground so the Fairy Elder could immediately jump onto the black dragons back, "You four better hand on tight until we get into the air!" Charlotte called out to the humans but they could barely hear her for the rumbling of the stamping of oversized dragon feet.

But the humans seemed to get the message, they clung on to their dragons necks just as Charlotte let out the loudest ear splitting whistle she could muster; naturally Goldsmane told the lead as he made a full fledge gallop towards the cliff, with Nightshade and his Fairy Elder rider just a few steps behind.

Tom couldn't help but close his eyes just as Seaspray start running towards the cliff; even when he's racing heart was beating in his ears the young man could clearly hear the stampede of dragons and the wind as it wiped past his ears. He could also feel the rocking of the female dragons movements as she ran; they were smooth and graceful not at all bumpy like the Skeletal Steads he often rode in the Battledromes.

The black haired teen held on tighter when he felt Seaspray's feet leaving the edge of the cliff, then the sound of the snapping of her leather wings and then… stillness which prompted the teen to open his eyes and as he slowly sat up he softly whispered a gasped at what he saw.

Of course all four teens had transformed and battled as a winged creature in the Battledromes many times before; but _nothing_ compared to what the humans were seeing and experiencing right now. Feeling the wind on your own face, the wind whip threw your own hair and even smelling the scents of the sky, if it even had a scent!

It was the perfect day for flying to; the wind was calm even though the riders could still hear the wind howl as it brushed their ears and play with their hair, the ocean that surrounded the solitary mountain was the perfect shade of blue, the sun may have been high in the sky but it didn't beat down on the dragons or humans as they flew and it even made the dragons even more breathtaking as the suns light dance across there shining scales, and lastly the few clouds that were present were thick and puffy and would look like cotton candy if they were painted pink.

Everything below them looked so tiny and insignificant; looking down at the world below Tom has never felt this sense of freedom before, and it was glorious! "WHOO HOOO!" Tom shouted out into the sky that surrounded him, arms outstretched and head thrown back in jubilation.

The other teens felt everything Tom was feeling, but they were to star struck to say anything as they continued to look around, below, and above themselves in wonder; mouths gasped in an unwavering smile, eyes wide and sparkling.

"It's amazing isn't it?" a voice asked, Tom looked to his right and saw Charlotte flying Nightshade as close as she could without bumping into Seaspray, but he could still hear the Fairy Elder's question perfectly.

"'Amazing' doesn't even begin to describe this!" Tom called back, looking like he rode his favorite crazy roller coaster at least a dozen times, "So you do this every day?"

" _Almost_ every day," Charlotte corrected with a slight giggle in her voice, "when you live to be my age your body like's to remind you how old you really are!"

Then Firestar maneuvered over to Nightshades right side, "My mom once told me that even though you may _look old_ on the outside, that doesn't mean we aren't young at heart!" Kaz called back.

"Your mother is a wise woman Kaz," Charlotte said to the red haired teen, "I see you've learned much from her."

"Well I've looked up to her all my life;" Kaz started as he scratched the back of his head, flattered by the Elder's praise, "my father pretty much walked out on mom and I when I was only an infant so it was just me and her. She taught me everything I know and I hope one day I can return the favor."

"I'm sure you will Kaz," Charlotte said, eyes soft and voice warm as she looked at the Chaotic Player, "you just have to wait for the right time."

Kaz looked back at Charlotte, then he smiled as he nodded his head gratefully, "So what does a Dragon Tamer do exactly?" Tom asked, returning the Elders attention to him as Sara and Peyton few below the three of them, "Do you just feed and fly with the dragons all the time?"

"Not necessarily." Charlotte began, "There is a legend that explains the nature of Fairy Dragon Tamers that goes back centuries, even before the Golden Ages of Perim."

"Can you tell us?" Peyton called, asking from his spot on Sunstreaker below.

"Of course." Charlotte answered, smiling down at the bigger teen before looking straight ahead again, "As you already know Fairies are not Warriors in the slightest; but because of their mystical bond will not only dragons but with all manner of animals, the other Five tribes wanted to find out if we could… tame the beasts of them."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, looking up at the Elder from atop Mudslaps back.

"Despite there being no wars during that time the five remaining Tribes of Perim wanted to see if the animals of the Fairy Realms would fight alongside _them_ ,should the need arise." Charlotte started, then laughing a little before she continued, "However the animals had their own thoughts about that, if you know what I mean."

The four teens couldn't left but giggle at the thought of a wolf running after a warrior for trying to put a leash on him or a cat biting a Mipedian's tail for trying to bribe it somehow! "There were a few success stories though," Charlotte started again, prompting the teens to quiet down to listen, "the most were the Dragon Rider's. Not many Fairies could but a hand full were able to pair dragons with a member of another Tribe and if it was a close match the creatures could mount them; as long as the Fairy was mounted at the same time so back then were two riders on a dragon."

Charlotte's voice then seemed to get excited as she continued, "So while the Fairy maneuvered the dragon threw the sky the other passenger, would practice battling with foes on every part of the dragon even the tail!"

The teen's eyes widened at that, it was a crazy thing to think about; fighting with an enemy while balancing on a dragons tail, all while you were high in the sky! That was both cool… and insane! "I wanna try it!" Sara exclaimed, mush to the boys horror. She managed to turn her body around and then get her legs bank under herself, then she began crawling on her hands and knees down Mudslaps back, all the will the boys calling for to her stop and that it was suicide!

Sara didn't listen though and soon she was at the base of female dragon's tail. She then proceeded to sit up and then stand; but then a either a strong gust of wind or the movement of Mupslap shifting her form a little scared Sara enough to fall back down and hold on to the dragons hide for dear life! "Uh… Never mind!" Sara called out, as her arms and legs remained vised around the dragon's body.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh out loud as the three male Chaotic Players burst out laughing too; the dragons they rode as well as all the others also boomed out their own laugh fits, but they sounded more like canon fire mixed with mashing rocks then laughs.

Never the less the rest of the flight went wonderfully and soon the group came to another graceful landing atop the cliff just as the sun was beginning to set; but the fun wasn't over for the humans they were still talking about all they saw will in the air, "Did you see Moonshadow and his herd as they ran across that grassy mountain field?" Kaz asked as she dismounted off Firstar.

"Totally! I even saw Flame as he raced his half-brother; that horse can sure give Moonshadow a run for his money!" Peyton responded as two feet planted firmly on the ground.

"That's nothing!" Sara who was already dismounted responded, waving those things away, "I caught sight of both the cat and wolf packs, both of their numbers were huge!"

"You guys wouldn't believe what Seaspray did; she flew so close to the water that she claws were grazing the top of it, she even sprayed me a few time!" Tom recalled excitedly as he came up to his friends.

"So I take it you all had a good time?" Charlotte asked as she came up to the teens, though it didn't sound like a question.

"It was the best day ever!" Sara exclaimed, unable to control her excitement.

"Thank you so much for let us come today Charlotte, that was the most fun we've had in forever!" Tom said, thanking the Fairy Elder.

"It was my pleasure," Charlotte answered, smiling warmly, "and I could tell your dragons had fun too."

The four said dragons responded with soft rumbles in agreement, smiling happily, "Hey do you guys mind if we scan you for our game?" Kaz asked the dragons as he began pulling out his scanner from his back pocket, "It wouldn't hurt I promise."

Firestar immediately nodded his head, and stood at still as a statue as Kaz's scanner's blue light covered every part of his body; the other Chaotic Players scanned their own dragons and when it was completed, they weren't at all surprised by their stats.

"Wow you're really strong Mudslap!" Sara commented to the brown dragon, "You and I are going to kick butt in the Drome's when I get back to Chaotic!" Mupslap agreed with another loud roar and returning Sara's broad grin.

Just then a distant roar could be heard which brought all the present dragons attention towards the mountain and soon a dragon could be seen at it flew above the others.

This dragon was more slender built then the others, but she did have muscle in a few places. She was an amazing liquid silver color, which looked striking against the blue sky. Like all the other female dragons her head was heart shaped, she also had short spikes protruding from the back of her skull and very long thick wavy silver hair that almost goes completely down her neck. Her silver wings were also something of a wonder; they were bat-like but instead of membranes in between they had silver feathers that were razor sharp at the edges.

The female dragon called again and this time Goldsmane responded back, sounding more like a 'coo' then a roar, "What's that dragons name?" Peyton asked, still looking up at the sparkling dragon.

"That's Silvershine, she's Goldsmane's mate and the alpha female." Charlotte explained, "She's just telling everyone it time to come home."

"I guess this is goodbye then." Kaz said, looking down sadly.

"Not necessarily," Charlotte responded, shaking her head once as she smiled, "I would be happy to bring your four back whenever you please, and I'm sure your news mounts would be very happy to see you again."

The four said mounts rumbled there answers, agreeing with the Elder fully, "We would love that, thanks Charlotte." Tom said, answering for the teens.

Then Goldmane lets out another roar before leading all but one of the dragons back to the cliff, all then sailed into the sky but before they left; Seaspray, Firestar, Mudslap and Sunstreaker roared back down to their new human friends. The Chaotic Players called out their goodbyes as well, waving until they couldn't see them anymore through the growing fog.

"It's time for us to return home as well my friends," Charlotte explained, picking up the almost forgotten cotton bags from the ground, "dinner with be served soon and Nightshade can get us back in no time."

The said black dragon rumbled as the Fairy Elder and four humans came up to him, standing perfectly still as they all climbed onto his back with Charlotte sitting in the front, "Man, this is one experience I'm never going to forget!" Peyton said from his spot behind Tom.

"Totally! But I recorded everything during our flight on my scanner in case I ever do!" Kaz exclaimed, holding out his scanner.

"One things for sure, I can't wait tell we come back!" Tom whispered to himself as Nightshade took to the air ones more and flew his passengers towards the Elder's castle just as the sun had finally slipped under the horizon.

 **A/N** **: I have to say that chapter was** _ **a lot**_ **of fun to write! Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to really fly with a dragon, but I guess I'll just have to settle with reading about it in story book or watching it the big screen. Well until next time!**

 **P.S.** **:I hope everyone had a get holiday and have a blessed New Year!**


	17. A Watery Adventure

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter ya'll! They'll be more romance in this one, so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't on anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

Aivenna had gotten up at the crack of dawn and was out walking around to explore more of the Spring Plains; " _This world is so beautiful!_ " she thought to herself many times, looking up at the woodland world around her, " _I hope to see more of it before we have to leave._ "

"Aivenna!" a woman's voice called out.

Aivenna was snapped out of whatever dreamland she was in and looked all-around her to identify who spoke, "Were over here sweetheart!" another voice called out, it was a different woman's voice this time.

Aivenna finally looked to her right and saw two Fairy's standing under a pretty red bud tree, the smaller one waved in a friendly way to get the female Overworlder's attention; even though it was still a little dark since the sun was still rising, Aivenna could easily tell who the two Fairies were right away, "Elder Athena! Silverstream!" the Overworld Lieutenant exclaimed happily as she jogged over to where the two Fairies were standing.

"Well good morning young one!" Athena exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised to see Aivenna as she came to a stop in front of the Fairy pair, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I've just always woken up at the crack of dawn, it was kind of beat into me when I was being trained by Intress." Aivenna explained with a shrug, then she realized something, "What you two doing up so early?"

Athena and Silverstream looked at each other and smirked mischievously before turning back to Aivenna, "We were actually going to visit the Mermaids who live in the lake on the other side of the Spring Plains, would you like to come with us?" Silverstream offered politely, smiling.

"Would that be ok? I don't want to intrude-" Aivenna started, but was cut off by Athena.

"Oh you're not intruding Aivenna!" the water Elder said, waving the notion off, "You're all too welcome to come, after all they were wanting to meet one of the visiting creatures for days now!"

Aivenna just nodded with a smile, "I would love to come."

The Overworld Lieutenant then followed close behind the two watery Fairy's for about three hours or so until they came to a beautiful lake filled with crystal clear water.

The Lake was simply known as 'Mermaids Lagoon' by the Fairy Tribe. It was a very large body of water in fact it was the biggest lake in the Fairy Realm, if you didn't count the one the surrounded the Dragon's Mountain. The reason the water was so clear is because it was actually snow that melted from the top of the mountains, then it migrated down from the tall cliffs by rivers and streams until a huge waterfall brought the pure blue liquid here. You could actually see the shimmering waterfall on the other side of the lake, but it was inaccessible to anyone on land.

It was a marvel to just _look_ at though; with its mini rainbows created by the spays of flouting water drops along with the metallic rocks and colorful flowers that grew along the water's edge… not even the world's best poet could describe the beauty that resided here. And that went for the area that surrounded the Lake as well; a vast ere of shrubs, flowering trees, and watery plants grew near and even in the lake just added to the lakes splendor.

"Wow…" Aivenna whispered in awe, looking around herself more with wide wondrous eyes, "And just when I thought this world couldn't get even more beautiful!"

"Believe me young one," Athena started with a bit of a giggle in her voice as looked back at the Overworlder, "our home even still surprises **me** for time-to-time!"

"There are the other Mermaids look!" Silverstream exclaimed, pointing out to the right side of the lake near the middle where there was a pile of tall rounded speckled stones near the water's edge.

The stones were under the shade of a tall and elegant looking willow tree its long droopy branches nearly touches the heads of the four watery Fairy creatures that were resting under it; the four Mermaids were too busy combing their hair with mother of pearl brushes or fixing their jewelry to notice the inhabitance on the shore.

"Daughters!" Athena called out getting the four Mermaids attention, "Your sister and I have bought a guest with us today!"

A wide eager smile came to all four Mermaids faces the second they saw Aivenna before diving into the lake with their strong fish-like tails. " _Daughters?!_ " Aivenna repeated, shocked as she looked over at the smirking Fairy Elder.

"Why of course Aivenna, all of the Mermaids here are my daughters including Silverstream." Athena answered as she placed a tender hand on Silverstream's shoulder.

"Then that means you two are Mermaid's also!" Aivenna exclaimed, it finally beginning to click with her, "But how can that be, you and Silverstream don't have tails like the others do."

"That's because our mother and sister are a special **kind** of Mermaid." A woman's voice said. Aivenna along with the two 'normal' Fairies turned and saw the Mermaids as they brought themselves up onto the shoreline, all four of them had their tails hosing their upper body's up while the lower parts of the Mermaids tails were still submerged under the water.

The Mermaid who spoke was on the far left; she had long very wavy light red hair that looked almost orange with silver highlights, orangey-red tinted skin, silver painted lips and gorgeous silver eyes that weren't too dark. Since the Mermaids lived in water they couldn't wear 'normal' cloths like regular Fairy's, so they dressed themselves with whatever they can find from the lakes floor; this Mermaid had on red coral shaped like hearts to cover each of her breasts connected together with thin silver string, making it look like a strapless bikini top. The rest of her attire was relatively simple; she had on a shiny silver pearl belt around her hips, glittered silver nail polish, and a pretty crown of silver pearls that goes around her forehead and two strains went down the back of her hair. The Mermaid's tail was far more stunning then a regular fish's tail; the scaled appendage was the same shade as her hair but the tips were lined with silver even at the end of her rounded tail tip, making it shine with luster in any kind of light.

"What do you mean?" Aivenna asked the Mermaid, curiosity peaked.

"Our mother Athena and sister Silverstream have the ability to switch from legs to tails whenever they want," the orangey-red haired Mermaid continued, "while the rest of us just have tails."

"That's cool." Aivenna commented, smiling in a friendly way before she introduced herself. "My names Aivenna, I'm a Lieutenant for the Overworlder's."

"It's nice to meet you Aivenna, I'm Calypso and these are Brooke, Oceana, and Riviera." The Mermaid, now called Calypso, said returning Aivenna's smile as she introducing herself and the rest of her Mermaid sisters.

Brooke, who stood on Calypso's left side, had long thick pin-straight cobalt blue hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail, revealing her pointed ears & her long bangs were pushed to the right side nearly covering that side of her face, striking cobalt eyes, cobalt painted lips and tan kissed skin. Her top was made out of a single large piece of kelp that was dyed cobalt that comes around her back to cover both breasts and was tied together with a cute little white bow in the front. Brooke also wore a white bow in her hair to secure her pony tail its long ends draped down to flow in the occasional breeze, two long strains of pure white pearls that comes from below the white bow at the front of her top to the back to lay against both arms almost like an off the shoulder dress, cobalt nail polish, and a white pearl belt around her waist. Brooke's scaled tail was also cobalt with white edges going all the way down to her truncate tipped tail.

Oceana stood on the other side of Brooke, she had long soft curly sea foam green hair with bangs that was just a single soft curly strained that framed the right side of her face in a cute way, deep gold eyes, glittery gold pained lips, and sea foam green skin. She wore two large golden sea stars to cover each breast, glittery gold nail polish, gold pearl belt around her waist with a small sea star attached that was the same color, a crown of gold pearls that went around her head and two strains draped down her hair and on both hands she wore gold pearl bracelets that was connected by a ring that was on her middle fingers. Oceana's tail was lined with sea foam green scales with gold edges, becoming more dazzling until it ended at her wide forked tail tip.

Riviera stood on the far right; she had long extremely wavy blue-grey hair that looked frizzy but pretty at the same time, blue-grey eyes, blue-grey painted lips and dark grey skin. She wore two blue-grey metallic bay scallop shells to cover each breast, a thick braided piece of blue-grey kelp secured it around her back and neck resembling a halter top. Riviera's jewelry consisted of a pretty shimmering blue-grey dolphin tattoo on her right cheek, a crown of white & silver pearl's in her hair, white & silver pearl belt around her waist, blue-grey nail polish, and a two white & silver pearl bracelets around each wrist. Riviera's tail was also blue-grey with silver edges that ended at her lunate tail tip.

"It's an honor to meet you Aivenna," Brooke said with humility, "we had hoped to have the opportunity to meet one of the creatures from Perim while you were here."

"Yes, Feleena and Silverstream told us all about you and the world you've come from!" Oceana explained, clearly excited to meet the Overworlder.

"Don't start hounding her with question's Oceana." Riviera advised sternly, "We don't want to bother her."

"Oh she's not bothering me Riviera!" Aivenna explained, smiling as she waved the notion off, "What would you like to know Oceana?"

Oceana and the other water bound Mermaids took turns with questions to the Overworld Lieutenant; they ranged from what Periam was like, how Aivenna became a warrior to what they ate! Then after about an hour and a half the Mermaids became droopy and even looked ill, "Are guys ok?" Aivenna asked concerned.

"For now they are, they've just been out of the water too long." Athena explained before speaking to her daughters, "That's enough questions for now my little Mermaids; you four go back into the water to recuperate, the rest of us go and come back later."

"Yes mother, see you again soon Aivenna!" Brooke called out as she and the other three Mermaids jumped back into the lake.

They swam a little ways away but Aivenna could tell they were already feeling much better after just a dip, "I think I would little to stay with them today mother," Silverstream said, getting the Fairy Elder and Overworlder's attention, "I haven't seen them in weeks now."

Athena couldn't help but smile sweetly, "Of course my sweet Silverstream." she said, stroking the ocean blue skinned Fairy, "I'll see you later, enjoy your swim."

Silverstream then went over to the lake's edge, she then made a swan dive and disappeared beneath the shiny blue surface. Then there was a glowing light were the Fairy landed and then a 'swoosh' of water sprang up just as Silverstream revealed herself by jumping out of the water, but she looked very different this time.

Her ocean blue halter dress morphed into a halter bikini top, but instead of string to secure it around her neck it was a ring of large dazzling pure white pearls. Silverstream still had her pearl belt around her waist though but this time the 'buckle' of it was a pretty golden trident before a two foot long strain of more white pearls just hung down to move in the water as she swam. Silverstream also had on other pieces of jewelry she didn't have before; her pearl studs turned into two inched dangly earrings, her gloves were replaced by white pearl spirals that went up both her arms that stopped below the elbows, and her crown of white pearls turned into almost like a wedding veil with five long delicate strains going down the back of her hair in an elegant way.

But the biggest thing that changed on Silverstream was her Mermaid tail; it was ocean blue just like her skin but it was completely opalescent in appearance, making it not quite metallic or mother-of-pearl it was something entirely different than the other Mermaids tails. But it just added to Silverstreams beauty none the less and Aivenna couldn't help but stare at every part of it as the Fairy Mermaid seemed to float in midair for a moment; from the top of her hips were the fish scales started to the edge of her exquisite fan-like tail.

Then all too soon Silverstream raised her arms over her head in a diver's pose and went backwards back into the water; then a second later her head came back up just a few feet from the lakes shore. "See you later Aivenna!" Silverstream called out, waving before she went back under the water to join her Mermaid sister's.

"So all you have to do is be in the water, then you have your tail?" Aivenna asked, looking towards the Fairy Elder.

"Yes that's all that needs to be done." Athena answered with a nod, "Then when we want to walk on land we just have to keep our tails out of the water until it dry's, then we have legs again."

"I have to say I've never seen anything like it before!" Aivenna marveled, "Do you mind if ask you more about it while we have tea?"

"Not at all Aivenna!" Athea smiled warmly, giggling a little from the young Overworlder's enthusiasm before she led the two of them back towards the Elder's Castle.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"So what do you girl's want to do today?" Calypso asked her sister's from where she perched on the rocks under the willow tree, "We could hunt for shell's or play with the water animals…"

"I don't feel like doing anything today Calypso," Riviera said, cutting her Mermaid sister off before she could threw out any more idea's, "I'm _still_ tired from playing 'Water Polo' all day yesterday."

"That goes for me too," Oceana sighed, looking like she was trying to doze off, "I think I'll just nap here for a while."

Brook was already fast asleep on her stomach as her tail hung lazily into the water, so there was no point asking her.

"(tch) You two are no fun!" Calypso jabbed as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"I'll go with you Calypso!" Silverstream piped up, as she swam over to the orangey-red haired Mermaid, "You know I'm always up for a little adventure!"

"Awesome! I knew you wouldn't let me down little sister!" Calypso cheered, pumping a fist for effect, "Let's go!"

The rejuvenated Mermaid jumped off the rocks into the water as Silverstream dove in after her, both swam a few miles until they came to the lakes floor.

If you thought the Lake itself was amazing, you'd be wrong. The world _under_ the lakes surface was even more of a wonder; filled with underwater meadows of coral in every color you could think of, beautiful watery flowers that danced in the waters currents, schools of colorful fish and other wildlife swam or crawled around. And that was just the start!

"So what do you want to do Silverstream?" Calypso asked her sister as little air bubbles escaped from her mouth.

"Hmm…" Silverstream thought for a moment, scratching her chin. Then an idea came to her head, "How about we explore the underwater caves! We haven't been there in forever!"

"Good idea!" Calypso exclaimed, "I totally forgot about that place!"

"Race you there!" Silverstream challenged, already swimming away the get there first.

Calypso was propelling herself not far behind her until the two of them came to the entrance of the caves; "(yee) This place is creepier then I remember it being." Calypso commented, but she wasn't the least bit afraid of the wide dark mouth.

"Yeah it is." Silverstream agreed, "But remember sunlight doesn't always make it all way down here, plus there's glowing jellyfish that hang out in the caves so we'll have plenty of light."

"Oh I'm not worried about that sister," Calypso said sassily, "it takes more than the dark to scare me!"

Silverstream couldn't help but laugh at Calypso's since of humor before the two of them swam side-by-side into the caves.

None of the Mermaids know for certain but they think the underwater caves run through and even under the mountains that are beyond the Fairy Realms. It took millions upon millions of years for the water to carve its way into the hearts of the massive mountains, the caves run for miles in just about every direction and even the most experienced Mermaid could get lost if she wasn't carful.

But the six Mermaids that lived in the lake never traveled very far into the winding underwater tunnels and if they ever did they always left markers or something of the sort to help them find their way back. That included brightly glowing rocks and even the wildlife that lived in these caves, they were always kind enough to show the way.

A said bright red snow crab was scurrying along the sides of the wide tunnel and gave the two Mermaids a friendly wave with a pincher as he went on his way, Calypso and Silverstream returned the wave as they continued on.

The Mermaid pair soon came to a wide deep cavern they had seen any times before but it was their favorite spot in the caves; it was always full of shells and flowers that could only be found here, a lot of the Mermaids jewelry and hair accessories came from this cavern that was cleverly dubbed, 'Treasures Cave' by Oceana.

"Let's see if we can find some more shells for mother," Calypso said, looking towards Silverstream, "she once told me she wanted to make another shell crown to wear at special events."

Silverstream didn't answer but smiled and nodded as a response before gliding over to a small cliff that had a conch shell on it. The two Mermaids spent about half an hour gathering a small pile of shells, various sized pearl's, and flowers placing them at the lip of the same cave they used to get here.

Then as Silverstream was picking up a medium sized crown conch with brown strips, a bright glowing light shined in the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw the light was coming from one of the caves below them, "Hey Calypso, look down there!" Silverstream called up.

The said mermaid had just sat down more underwater treasures for her mother when Silverstream called, when she finished Calypso looked down and indeed saw the glowing rainbow of light, "What is that?" Calypso asked confused, coming over to the other Mermaids side, "It can't be a fish, the lights too bright."

"Let's find out!" Silverstream said determinedly, swishing her tail only once to begin the descent.

Calypso followed close behind and in just seconds the two of them was looking around the lip of the illuminated cave and what they saw made them gasp loudly, "I-It's a portal!" Calypso exclaimed, flabbergasted.

And she wasn't wrong; the portal was no different than the one that brought the Four Tribes to the Fairy Realms. The swirling circle of rainbow was only about half the size as the original and it was at the end of a cave that abruptly stopped about ten feet from the underwater entrance.

"But that's crazy!" Silverstream said, wide eyes never leaving the portals view, "Why would a portal be down here?!"

Calypso just shook her head with her own dumfounded look, not having a clue what to say! The two stared at it for the longest time until Silverstream took a few tentative swishes with her tail into the short cave with Calypso right beside her. This cave was a little more crapped then the tunnel the Mermaid pair used to come to the 'Treasures Cave', but the two still had a little wiggle room to turn around if they needed to.

"Be careful Silverstream!" Calypso said softly, finally able to use her tongue, "It could be a portal that leads to the Hell Hounds dimension, remember they popped up everywhere when they started attacking us again over a year ago!"

"I don't think so," Silverstream commented, shaking her head in disagreement, "remember _those_ portals are darker in color and have a sinister feel to them, this portal doesn't feel evil at all. And even if it was one of their portals they wouldn't **DARE** come through this one, if there's one thing that the Hell Hound's hate above all else its water!"

"That's true, I forgot about that." Calypso started, suddenly remembering the Hell Hound's only weakness, "Should we go back up and tell mother it's down here?"

"That would be best, but I don't want to cause a scare over something that may be nothing." Silverstream commented, thinking it over, "I think I should go through to see what's on the other side first, just to make curtain."

Silverstram then made a move towards the portal but was stopped when Calypso grabbed her arm, the blue Mermaid thought her sister was going to stop her but was surprised by the smirk on the said sister's face, "Not without me you're not!" Calypso stated.

"Are you sure Calypso?" Silverstream asked, concerned for her sister, "You're not a warrior like I am and I can't guarantee your safety if we run into trouble!"

"Don't worry about that Silverstream, I can take care of myself and if you think I'm just going to let you swim off into a portal all by yourself, you got another thought coming!" Calypso said sternly.

Silverstream couldn't help but smile at that response; Calypso was the Eldest of the Mermaids and was very protective of her sister's, so Silverstream wasn't surprised that she said that, "Ok fine," Silverstream said in defeat, but smiling none the less before becoming serious, "but stick close and be ready for anything!"

"Got it." Calypso answered nodding only once with her own serious look on her face.

Silverstream offered her left hand to her elder sister, which Calypso took without hesitation with her right hand, "Let's go." Silverstream said.

The two Mermaid's then flicked their tails only once before they slowly disappeared into the rainbow portal, Silverstream never meant to but she closed her eyes the second her skin touched the portals liquid-like surface and she only opened them again when the bright light disappeared.

Silverstream was surprised to see both she and Calypso was in yet another underwater cave; but this one was wider and more shallow, not only that but about four swim strokes ahead of them was the entrance to the cave leading to another large body of water with the sun shining brightly, like they were near the water's surface.

"Where are we?" Calypso asked, "Another part of the Fairy Realm's?"

"No," Silverstream started, shaking her head as her eyes remained at the entrance of the cave like she was waiting for something to come inside, "Don't you feel it? There's not as much magic here, I don't think were in the Fairy Realms at all!"

"Where do you think we are Silverstream?" Calypso asked cautiously as she let go of her younger sister's hand.

Silverstream swam to the entrance of the cave but didn't go though it just yet as Calypso same to her side, "This is just a wild guess… but I think we're in Perim!"

"You think so?" Calypso asked excited as she looked out onto the vast watery landscape, it wasn't as beautiful as the 'Mermaid Lagoon' but it showed promise and mystery.

"Maybe, but there's one way to find out for curtain…" Silverstream said glancing at her sister.

She didn't need to finish her sentence; taking one look into Silverstream's ocean blue eyes Calypso knew what she was thinking. The two then shared a mischievous smirk before swimming out of the cave and onto the sandy water floor.

Silverstream theorized they were another lake considering the size, and it was defiantly the Overworld because of the sun's light that streamed from the water's surface. The water wasn't as clear as the 'Mermaids Lagoon' but it wasn't murky either, it was kind of a perfect medium. That's what the sisters were thankful for; a Mermaid's eyes and skin are _very_ sensitive, and if the water isn't perfectly filtered in some way they could be temporarily blinded or have terrible rashes that won't leave there wet skin for months!

"Look at all these rocks Silverstream!" Calypso exclaimed, picking up a smooth cream rock with speckled black spots, "Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah," the ocean blue haired Mermaid said, swimming closer to look over her sister's shoulder, "I've never seen anything like it."

Calypso kept looking around the sandy floor, but Silverstream couldn't help but keep a look out for anyone who might be nearby. They were in unknown territory so anything could jump out at them if they weren't careful. The Mermaid pair swam further until they came closer to a shore line, leading up to a beach.

"Let's go up and see what's on land." Silverstream suggested, Calypso nodded with a smile and followed until their heads broke through the water.

When the water got out of their eyes Silverstream and Calypso saw the land the surrounded the lake was pretty, not as elegant as the Fairy realms but interesting none the less with grass forests that grew over your head and rocky coasts. "Hey look! A castle!" Calypso pointed out, placing a hand on Silverstream's left shoulder.

Sure enough a tall stone structure was coming through a misty shroud. It was more oddly shaped then the Elders Castle back in the Fairy realms, like there was no rhyme or reason to its construction. At the top bright burst of colorful light could be seen streaming though the towers rounded glass-less windows, like someone was working on something up there.

"I wonder who lives here." Calypso thought out loud, looking at the Castle with curious eyes.

But before Silverstream had a chance to say anything a deep booming male's voice hollered out, "Halt!"

Calypso and Silverstream both snapped their heads over to a pile of jagged black stones right between the Castle and the lake. They could see two figures, most likely male standing on one of the more rounder rocks, but before Siverstream could make out there identity the both of them jumped into the lake and started swimming quickly towards them!

"DIVE!" Silverstream screamed to her sister, heart threatening to pound out of her chest, "Head for the cave!"

Then Silverstream found herself back under the water and swimming back towards the cave as fast as lightning with Calypso only seconds behind her, "Halt!" the same male voice called out again, it sounded closer this time.

"(breath) Wait! Calypso listen!" Silverstream said, the said Mermaid looked at her with wide eyes, "We **can't** lead them back the portal! We need to split up and loss them somehow!"

Calypso then got a determined look on her face and nodded once in understanding, "Right, I'll go north and you go south; we'll meet back at the cave!"

"Be careful!" Silverstream called out as the two Mermaids then rocketed in the said directions.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The ocean blue haired Mermaid could hear loud male voices behind her, but she didn't dare stop to look over her shoulder as Silverstream bobbed and weaved between tall underwater boulders and kelp forests.

" _I know there's at least one of them still behind me,_ " Silverstream thought, leaving a stream of air bubbles behind her, " _I can hear him keeping up._ "

The said male was doing a pretty good job staying behind the Mermaid, he has obviously done this kind of thing before! Silverstream finally decided she couldn't out **swim** him, she had to find somewhere to hide so she could slip away undetected.

Then the Mermaid spotted underwater canyons made out of pitch black coral; it went down deep too the perfect place to hide. Without even a second thought Silverstream dove into the canyon and started swimming through every open tunnel and crevice she passed by.

But it was to no avail; Silverstream's pursuer sharply turned, flipped, and spun to stay on the Mermaids tail like a pro. Silverstream then began to panic; she made one last attempted to lose him by going down another roofless coral tunnel but ended up almost smacking into a tall coral wall!

Silverstream looked in all directions; it was too tall to go over and there were no other tunnel's that lead elsewhere, she was trapped.

"Hey you!" the males voice hollered again, making Silverstream gasp and turn around.

The blue Mermaid kept her back completely up against the corals semi-rough surface and watched with wide eyes as the muscular figure swim closer, carrying what looked like a large trident in his right hand.

It was obvious the male creature hasn't seen the identity of the 'intruder' and was just starting to move into the light when he said, "Finally I have you sp-"

The male couldn't even finish his sentence, for he couldn't describe the beauty of the creature that flouted before him; a single stream of sunlight suddenly became like a spot light and made her the vocal point of the dark background canyon. Her fish-like tail was the first thing that caught his eye; the sunlight just seemed to dance across the scaly appendage and the pure white pearls sparkled that thousands of diamonds.

The wavy hair which was covering her front finally revealed her face and eyes; the males lime green eyes widened and pointed mouth opened even more when he looked straight at them, not even a bomb blast could tear his attention away. Her hair and eyes were the same shade of blue, with the exception of the light blue tips. The male believed if water could have children, then this woman would be her daughter.

The male realized he still had his golden trident pointed at the watery woman; without taking his eyes off her, "P-Please, forgive me milady. I didn't mean to frighten you." The male said in a deep soothing voice, raising his free left hand up in a surrender pose and let his trident fall gracefully to the coral floor which hit with barely a ' _clank_ '.

Silverstream's eyes opened a fraction wider in surprise, she didn't except him to do that but she didn't move a muscle from her spot. Now that her pursuer was right in front of her Silverstream could tell he was built for the water; well-muscled chest and arms, fins that protruded from his back, smooth scaly skin that was the perfect shade of blue for camouflage and a long lizard tall instead of legs. The male also wore light blue armor that almost looked silver in the right light with gold designs on it; though it was only around his waist, wrists, top of his broad shoulders, around his neck, tip of his whip-like tail and head leaving his arms and chest exposed.

The blue Mermaid could feel her body relaxing a bit and thundering heart beginning to calm considerably at the sound of his voice, though she didn't know why at first. The male then lowered his arms and smiled in a none threatening way as he swam slowly up to her.

Normally Silverstream would bolt at a time like this, but she couldn't considering the circumstances. However this time even if there **was** a way out Silverstream wouldn't take it, because something in the males lime green eyes that told her everything was ok and _her_ ocean blue eyes stayed locked with his until he was so close she could touch him.

"Here… you can come away from there now." The males said, normally deep voice soft as he offered his large right hand to her.

Silverstream looked at the offered appendage calmly and then back up at the patently waiting male. A sweet smile came to her face as Silverstream moved a lock of hair from her face slowly with her right hand; then when the fly away was back in its place the blue Mermaid moved her same hand and gently placed it onto the males much bigger blue one.

" _Wow… it's so warm…_ " Silverstream thought, marveling as her small delicate hand was enveloped by the males.

The said blue male flicked his tail only once so her back was no longer up against the coral wall. After moving only a few inches the two stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours; the only sounds around them was the occasional bubbling and claps of a crabs claws.

"What is your name?" The male asked, solid lime eyes seemed to be begging her to reveal it.

Silverstream closed her eyes for a moment much to the males sorrow before opening them again, "Silverstream." She whispered, but he could hear the answer just fine.

"Silverstream?" the males asked, but it didn't really sound like a question as a delighted smile began to creep onto his face, "That's a beautiful name."

The blush couldn't help but come to the said Mermaids face as she looked down sheepishly, "Thank you," Silverstream started before looking back up at the males face again, "but what it _your_ name?"

"I am Mezzmarr," the male said, puffing out his chest with pride, "a scout for the Overworld who is often posted to guard Lake Ken-I-Po. That is the lake we are in now."

"So this is the Overworld!" Silverstream gasped, finally releasing her hand from Mezzmarr's warm grip, "I was right after all!"

"Where do you come from?" Mezzmarr asked again, more curious this time, "I've never seen a creature like you."

Silverstream was a little hesitant to reveal her origins' to the watery male, after all she just met him! But then she remembered what Aunt Angelina said to Aunt Jasmine the day the creatures first came to the Fairy Realms; that they had been closed off from Perim long enough and that it was time to make themselves known once again.

"I'm a Mermaid from the Fairy Realms," Silverstream said after a moment of thought, "your Leader Maxxor and fellow Overworlder's are there visiting us."

Mezzmarr seemed surprised by the answer, "But Najarin told me the sixth Tribe is made up of _Fairy's,_ not beautiful Mermaids like yourself."

This time her face flared scarlet when those words came out of Mezzmarr's mouth, and he seemed like he didn't regret saying that, "W-Well yes that is true." Silverstream started, trying to compose herself, "But I'm a watery based Fairy creature from the Realms that can change from legs to a tail whenever I want."

"That's amazing, truly." Mezzmarr said in admiration, then a thought came to mind, "But how were you able to get here?"

"I used a portal, my sister Calypso and I were exploring caves in our lake when I saw-" Silverstream answered without pause, then her eyes widen tremendously when she remembered something, saying the next part franticly, "Calypso! Oh Cothica, I forgot about her! I need to find her now!"

"That was the other woman that was with you?" Mezzmarr asked, voice becoming serious.

"Yes!" Silverstream said, voice still laced with concerned, "I need to go after her!"

"Just calm down," Mezzmarr said soothingly as he placed a hand on both of the Mermaids shoulders, "my friend Antidaeon went after your sister. I'll call him and let him know she isn't a threat while we head in their direction."

"Ok, thank you Mezzmar." Silverstream said, taking a few deep breaths as she smiled up at the watery Overworlder.

Mezzmarr just smile warmly as a response, releasing his right hand to retrieve a crystal communicator in his pouch that was attached to his waist, "We'll start heading north in the direction they went, hopefully we'll catch sight of them along the way."

Silverstream nodded in determination as Mezzmarr picked his forgotten trident back up and took the lead heading north with the blue Mermaid in tow, "Tell your friend to be careful when he tries to catch Calypso." Silverstream told the Overworlder.

Mezzmarr just looked at the Mermaid with a raised brow, "Is she dangerous?" he asked cautiously.

"No," Silverstream said, but then a smirk came to her face as she continued, "but let's just say she isn't going to go down without a fight!"

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Calypso had spent the entire time trying to ditch whoever was pursuing her, the orangey-red Mermaid only prayed Siverstream was having better luck then she was!

Antidaeon however couldn't help but admire whoever he was chasing; they were defiantly giving him a run for his money, but he kept up with them none the less. Then the watery Overworlder was brought out of him thoughts when his crystal communicator started beeping.

The second he had it in front of his face, Antidaeon saw that it was Mezzmarr on the other line, "Hey Mezzmarr!" Antidaeon said, a little breathless, "Were you able to catch the spy?"

" _Yes,_ " Mezzmarr said through the communicator, " _but they aren't a threat to the Overworld._ "

"What are you talking about?" Antidaeon asked with a raised brow, unconvinced.

" _There two Mermaid's from the Fairy Realms,_ " Mezzmarr continued, " _the one you're pursuing is named Calypso. I caught up with her sister, she told me they came here through a portal from_ _there lake; they were just exploring Lake Ken-I-Po when I spotted them._ "

"No way!" Antidaeon exclaimed in wonder.

" _Try to slow down Calypso but_ _ **don't**_ _hurt her!_ " Mezzmarr all but ordered, " _Her sister_ _Silverstream and I are heading in your direction, we should be there in a few minutes._ "

"Got it!" Antidaeon said with a nod, it sounded like Mezzmarr was going to tell him more but he hung up before the merman-like creature could get a syllable out.

Antidaeon couldn't out swim the Mermaid now that he knew Calypso's identity, so he decided to try and ambush her somehow. That very second the pair had entered a very dense underwater grass field, that's when Antidaeon got an idea; he altered his course to where he was going **west** instead of south making a 180 degree turn.

Calypso suddenly heard silence behind her and lagged a bit so she could look over her right shoulder; but that was a big mistake as she was suddenly hit from the right side! The force of the impact brought both the male and Mermaid out of the grass field and into a bare sandy plain on the other side.

Calypso hit the lake floor hard but it didn't really hurt since the surface was soft sand, however the weight of the male that was laying on top of her is what took her breath away! "GET OFF OF ME!" Calypso screeched as she roughly pushed her pursuer off.

The male landed on his rear a few feet in front of her, and seemed stunned for a moment as he took in Calypso's form as she got up and brushed the few patches of sand from her arms, "(long whistle)" the duck-like male marveled, "The legends of you Mermaids don't do you justice! You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" Calypso said sarcastically glaring at the male with hard eyes, she wasn't about to let this male get the best of her! "But flattery isn't going to get you anywhere with me, featherbrains!"

"Oh come on now, there's no need to start calling people name's!" the male said, clearly cool and calm not at all offended by the insult, "I was only trying to make friends with you… Calypso."

The said Mermaids eyes widened, "How do you know my name?!" she demanded.

"My friend Mezzmarr told me a few minutes ago." The male said, "He has your sister Silverstream, my names Antidaeon by the way."

" **I don't care what your name is featherbrains!** " Calypso growled, orangey-red eyes burning with anger, " **You better tell me where my sister is…** _ **right now**_ **!** "

As she roared that last part Calypso threw herself at Antidaeon and sent the two of them crashing into the sandy floor again, pinning him down face first into the sand, "I may not be a warrior like my sister is," Calypso all but hissed angrily into Antidaeon ear, "but I can sure give someone a few broken bones!"

Antidaeon had promises Mazzmarr not to harm Calypso in anyway; so he allowed her to punch, slap, and even elbow him on EVERYWHERE! Thankfully it was only 3 minutes later when Mezzmarr and Silverstream had arrived onto the scene.

"Uh…" Mezzmarr implied, looking at Silverstream with a 'what?' expression on his face as he pointed.

"I told you she can be pretty spunky!" Silverstream couldn't help but laugh from Mezzmarr's dumfounded look.

The scene DID look pretty hilarious if someone had happened to walk onto it; a big strong Overworld scout being beaten to a pulp by a dinky little Mermaid that was half his size!

" **AHHHRRR!** " the orangey-red Mermaid screamed as she hoisted poor Antidaeon high over her head like he weighed nothing.

"I'll you one more chance featherbrains!" Calypso yelled up to the Overworlder, "Tell me where my little sister is or I'm going t-"

" **Calypso stop!** " Silverstream screamed out waving her arms franticly, cutting the rampaging Mermaid off, "I'm right here!"

Calypso looked from Antidaeon to the sound of the familiar voice, her face broke out into an ear-to-ear smile when her eyes recognized her little sister, "SILV!" she screeched happily.

Calypso all but allowed the poor Overworlder to land _hard_ on the sand lake floor with an audible 'oof!" as she literally dove to sweep her sister into a hug, "SILV!" she repeated as the spinning slowed down, "I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Calypso… can't…. _breathe_!" Silverstream managed to get out since her air was all but cut off.

"Oh! Sorry!" Calypso said, releasing the blue Mermaid from her iron grip.

During the Mermaid's reunion, Mezzmarr maneuvered his way over to Antidaeon who was still lying on the floor like a rug, "Are you ok old friend?" Mezzmarr asked as he help him back onto his feet again, though he couldn't keep a few chuckles from slipping out.

"UUUUhhhhh…." Antidaeon moaned out, reveling a HUGE black right eye as he finally stood on his two feet again, "Yeah Mezzmarr… I'll live…"

"Cothica Calypso!" Silverstream gasped, coming over to look at her sister's handy work all over the battered Overworlder, "You didn't have to go **that** far!"

"Sure I did!" Calypso exclaimed, not all sorry for actions, "He was pursuing me and I was defending myself, plus I had to find you!"

Silverstream could only groan in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. None of the Mermaids could deny that Siverstream was the best warrior out of the five, but if Calypso could have legs like her mother and sister she would make a great one, if she had the ability to rein herself in!

The blue Mermaid swam closer to Antidaeon and placed a hand on his equally injured chest; " **Do** **Aqua Curar!** " Silverstream whispered in the ancient language of Fairy's.

At that same moment an underwater current seemed to stir up out of nowhere and wrapped around Antidaeon's battered form like a blanket. The Overworlder could feel his body healing like a Mugic was casted; the pain diminished significantly and by the time the water stopped flowing his wounds weren't as prominent, but the bruises were still visible even though they weren't as dark.

Antidaeon looked down at himself and was greatly surprised by the change, "I closed up all your scratches and your bruises wouldn't be as painful; but they'll completely disappear in a few days." Silverstream explained.

"Thank you." Antidaeon said, grateful as he dipped his head to the blue haired Mermaid.

"How did you do that?" Mezzmarr asked Silverstream, eyes wide in wonder from what he just saw.

"Mermaids are masters of water magic," Silverstream explained again, smiling warmly at the Overworlder, "we can use it to create a thunderstorm's all the way down to healing the most minor of injuries."

"Fascinating!" Mezzmarr marveled, eyes never leaving the blue Mermaids form, "I would enjoy hearing more about that, if you don't mind."

"If that is your wish…" Silverstream whispered, eyes sparkling with warmth that Mezzmarr couldn't get enough of.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The rest of the day past too quickly for the four watery creatures; like the gentlemen Mezzmarr and Antidaeon were they showed the two Mermaids around Lake Ken-I-Po. Despite the drama that unfolded that morning the Mermaids enjoyed every second of the tour; seeing and touching all the foliage and rough surfaces that were inaccessible in 'Mermaid Lagoon'.

They weren't the only ones the two male Overworlder's never had a more relaxing day then this; they were always on guard so they never had a chance to really… 'explore' the Lake in all its wonder, but it was more special now that they were doing it with these beautiful woman.

Antidaeon had spent the entire time trying to get back on Calypso's good graces after their not-so-present first meeting; most males would be repelled by a woman who had beaten them up not a few hours earlier, but Antidaeon was an acceptation. He actually liked strong woman and Calypso has struck a chord with him and there was something about this orangey-red haired woman that interested him.

Antidaeon went over to a patch of underwater flowers with long petals that flowed in the water and swam up to Calypso who was looking over the water landscape; "Calypso…" Antidaeon started, touching the Mermaids shoulder to get her attention. The said orangey-red haired Mermaid looked over her shoulder coolly and didn't respond as she completely turning around to stare at the Overworlder with a blank face.

The watery Overworlder ignored the expression and continued, looking straight into her gorgeous orangey-red eyes, "I apologies for being so harsh with you this morning and I know now no amount of apologies will be enough for you…" Antidaeon started again, bringing the flowers he had hidden behind his back and affording them to her, "…but I hope this is a start to prove I would like to be friends."

Calypso could vaguely hear that last part as her widened eyes stayed on the lovely bouquet of rainbow flowers that resembled heather with longer and more bendy stems, she then moved to take the flowers from him with semi-shacking hands. Antidaeon couldn't help but smile and softly blush as he felt her soft fingers graze against is webbed leathery hands, Calypso fully grasped the flowers and brought them closer to her chest.

The orangey-red haired Mermaid stared at the bouquet for a moment before looking back up at Antidaeon with a softer expression, then Calypso closed her eyes as she brought the flowers up to her face to give them a sniff. When her eyes opened again it was evident that she was smiling behind the flowers, "Thank you Antidaeon," Calypso said softly, "that was very sweet of you."

Calypso's gaze then landed on the bruise that was still on his face, "I'm sorry about your eye." She said lowering the bouquet, sounding genuine.

"Hey don't worry about that," Antidaeon said, touching the bruise hiding under his feathers, "I've been dealt worse."

"But now you know not to get on my bad side again, featherbrains." Calypso said, saying his new nickname more playfully. Antidaeon just chuckled, not caring being called that now as long as it was only Calypso.

Not much further away Silverstream and Mezzmarr were having a much calmer conversation, "So tell me how you came to Lake Ken-I-Po Mezzmarr." Silverstream said gently.

The said male Overworlder just smiled at the woman, the two of them were swimming slowly side-by-side over a sandy underwater field sun light danced along the surface in waves, "I was born here," Mezzmarr started with far away eyes, "my father and mother both meet and lived in this Lake. When I was only a youngling my father was killed protecting my mother and I from raiders who were looking for treasure in Najarin's Castle."

Silverstream gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth, "Oh Mezzmarr… I'm so sorry…" she said with remorse.

Mezzmarr smiled calmly at the Mermaid before he continued, "Mother and I too would have been killed if it wasn't for Najarin; he saved us and practically took me under his wing he became my teacher and mentor, as well as a true friend. After that I became a scout for my Tribe to not only defend Najarin's home but my own, I just hope one day I'll be able to repay him."

"And you will," Silverstream said, touching Mezzmarr's bare left arm warmly, "I have faith in that."

Mezzmarr looked at Silverstream again and grasped her hand giving it a gentle squeeze in response, thankful for her words of encouragement. Then in the corner of his eye the male Overworlder saw something just poking through the sand, it sparkled with a bright light.

Mezzmarr left Silverstream's side for a moment a darted over to the object digging it out of the sand and brought it up to his face, just as Silverstream came over to see what he was doing, "This is a Mirror Shell," Mezzmarr explained, looking down at the Mermaid with warm eyes, "they are extremely rare. A creature would be lucky enough to find _one_ in his life time, and I want you to have it."

Silverstream toke the gift into her dainty ocean blue hands marveling the beauty of the trinket; it was a scallop twice the size of her hands and it was blue opal in color with gold around the edges. When she opened the shell in a locket-like fashion there was a thin glass-like layer where anyone could see their reflection in, and Silverstream's was bright and glowing.

"Mezzmarr, it's beautiful!" Silverstream whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Mezzmarr said softly.

Silverstream looked up into Mezzmarr's eyes and saw nothing but truth, "Thank you Mezzmarr." She said softly. Then she saw how dark it was becoming, realizing the sun was going down, "Calypso and I better get home, before were missed."

"Of course." Mezzmarr said, though he couldn't keep the sadness from easing its way in.

He followed Silverstream to where Antidaeon and Calypso still were, "We better go sis, it's getting late." The blue Mermaid informed, swimming up to her.

"Oh… right!" Calypso said, realizing the time. She looked at Antidaeon again and mouthed a 'goodbye' which was returned.

Silverstream took Calypso's hand and the two began swimming for the cave when she was stopped by a hand touching her right arm, she looked and saw Mezzmarr, "I hope to see you again." He said, almost pleading.

Silverstream then surprised the male Overworlder by giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, "If the tide is right." She said, with smile.

Mezzmarr couldn't even respond as she watched Silverstream and Calypso disappear on the watery horizon, a hand migrated to the same cheek that Silverstream kissed, "Well that was a day," Antidaeon started, coming over to his zoning friend, "do you think they'll return?"

Mezzmarr just smiled as he lowered his hand, "I sure hope so." He sighed.

Meanwhile the Mermaids had made it to the cave and went through the swirling rainbow portal for the second time that day. The two of them just looked at each other before smiling knowingly, "And here I thought you couldn't feel this way about a male Calypso." Silverstream said sassily.

Calypso just smiled as the covered her face with the flowers Antidaeon had given her, in vain to hide her already dark face, "Oh Silv!" she groaned.

"I'm just teasing!" Silverstream said, nudging her sister's arm playfully.

"But seriously Silverstream," Calypso started as the two Mermaids exited the tunnel and into the deep cavern, "would you want to go back?"

The blue Mermaid looked down at her Mirror Shell before smiling dreamily, "I would…" she started before glancing up at Calypso, "if you'd come with me. After all I'm sure Antidaeon would _love_ to see you again."

"Of course he would!" Calypso said, flipping a lock of hair behind her, "I'm just that memorable!"

Silverstream couldn't help but burst out laughing as the joke as she and Calypso gathered up the shells they collected for their mother Athena, clutching the gifts the male Overworlder's had given them. Both Mermaids silently promising they would return to Lake Ken-I-Po very soon.

 **A/N** **: And cut, another chapter done! I hope that scene with Calypso and Antidaeon was funny enough. See you all later!**

 **P.S.** **: That spell Silverstream said was in Galician, it translates 'Aqua Heal!'**


	18. A Spoonful of Sugar

**A/N** **: Here's chapter number 18, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

If you really think about it all the Fairy's look almost exactly the same; thin curvy body's, big beautiful eyes, and dazzling smiles. If it weren't for the variety of skin and hair colors H'earring wouldn't have been able to tell them apart! Another thing that made the Fairy's different from a regular human woman is the size of their chests; now don't get the wrong idea they weren't bulbously huge! But they were big enough to get a guy's attention, if that male was perverted enough to notice that kind of thing right off the bat.

Thankfully the male creatures that were visiting the Fairy Realms weren't those kind of creatures; it was the Fairy's _natural_ beauty they were drawn to not their physical beauty.

H'earring was defiantly one of those; the green skin Underworlder never been considered much of a… handsome creature so he'd never been in a **real** relationship before in his entire life, however that didn't stop him from having a crush on a certain milky white haired Baker Fairy named Sugar.

" _She's just the most beautiful woman I've ever met…_ " H'earing thought to himself dreamily as he walked down the forest path that lead to The Mill, " _I hope she's there today._ "

The sunlight peaked through the surrounding tree tops making hundreds of dancing stoplights on the forest floor, as if mimicking the butterflies fluttering around H'earring's stomach. He was excited to see Sugar again but at the same time the green skinned Underworlder was afraid that he would be too shy to go up and talk to her!

Other than the time he accepted Sugar's request to join the group of creatures and humans when they went to the Fairy Elder's Castle for dinner, H'earring never spoke to her one-on-one; the past few days he's been building his courage to come visit her and speak to her about something he has wanted to do since she first walked into The Mill's oven room. But it was after seeing Khybon, Illazar, and Rothar happily courting their love interests that gave the miniature Underworlder the push he needed.

"I can do this!" H'earring said to himself, clutching his right fist bravely, "I'll just go in, walk right up to her and say 'Sugar you are so amazing, beautiful, and your bake goods are the best! I hope you will grant me the honor of allowing me to court you.' Yes I got it!"

Right as H'earring said that last part he came right in sight of The Mill he continued the march up to the wooden door, but just as he was reaching for the handle to open it he stopped halfway and seemed to deflate as his shoulders sagged, "It's no use, I can't so it." H'earring said out loud softly, feeling sadness seeping into his heart.

H'earring lifted his long left ear up and leaned toward the door, he could defiantly hear someone working in the oven room. He scurried quickly around the west side of The Mill to where he knew one of the oven room's windows were; there were two small square ones on both sides of each oven to let in natural light. Thankfully the windows were kind of low to the ground so H'earring was able to jump up to grab the corner window's wooden ledge and pull himself up to peak in.

The oven room was relatively dim today but H'earring could clearly see Sugar as she worked inside; the miniature Underworlder watched for some time as she mixed ingredients in a large bowl, placed the rolled up balls of dough on a baking sheet, pushed them deep into the mouth of the scorching west side brick oven and then taking them out with both white mitten covered hands.

Sugar brought her face closer to the steaming sugar cookies to give them a sniff while she closed her eyes and smiled happily when they turned out perfectly. She removed two more sheets of cookies and placed them on the side of the table closest to the brick oven she was using to let them cool. Sugar then slipped the mittens off her hands as she walked around the south side of the table where she had other sugar cookies all cooled as they sat on three other baking sheets.

She scooped each cookie off the sheets carefully with a spatula onto a small plate Sugar had in front of her, then one at a time the white haired Fairy Baker decorated the cookie's with icing and dusted each one with a pinch of sugar. It was only her in the room so Sugar never noticed the top of a green head and a tuff of red hair spying on her the whole time!

H'earring couldn't hold back a long and slow sigh as his big blue eyes continued to stare at Sugar longingly, "Who am I kidding?" H'earring asked himself, his high squeaky voice sounded defeated, "I don't have a chance with her."

"With who?" a woman's voice suddenly asked, surprising H'earring enough to make him squeak and let go of the windows ledge, he fell to land on the ground with an 'oaf!' when his rump made contact.

H'earring turned around with wide eyes and saw Coco standing behind him with a woven basket full of freshly picked coco beans looped over her left arm, "H'earring what were you doing looking in the window?" Coco asked curiously as she tilted her head to the right in a cute way.

H'earring then blushed scarlet from embarrassment, "Oh, n-no reason! I was just-" he fibbed starting to stand again, but was cut off by the chocolate brown haired Fairy.

"You were spying on Sugar weren't you?" Coco asked, smiling warmly.

H'earring just sighed looking down at the ground, he knew there was no point in hiding it now, "Yes I was… I came here to ask Sugar if I could court her. But now I see there's no point."

"What do you mean?" Coco asked again, not understanding at all.

"Well look at me!" H'earring exclaimed, looking up at the Fairy as he waved his arms up and down like he was trying to flag down a car, "Do I LOOK like a male that woman are lining up to be with!"

Coco just raised her brows in surprise, "Looks aren't everything H'earring," Coco started, "and what makes you think Sugar will turn you down when you haven't even asked her yet?"

"Um…Well I…" H'earring mumbled not able to look at the Fairy as he twirled his fingers, trying to come up with a response.

"H'earring if you want to improve your chances to court Sugar why don't you give something to her, to prove your worth?" Coco explained, smiling encouragingly.

"Like what?" H'earring asked, looking up at the woman again with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Hm…" Coco responded, rubbing her chin as she thought, then she got an idea, "Have you ever heard of a Sugar Puff?"

"Is that another type of pastry?" H'earring asked confused.

"(giggle) No it's a special kind of flower their Sugar's favorites, they grow on a single tree in the mountains." Coco started then she got a little concerned, "But the problem is they don't last long after you pick them; Sugar Puff's die after about three hours if you don't put them in sugar water, and it takes about that long to get back here!"

H'earring thought about it for a minute, then he became determined, "I'll do it… for Sugar!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad H'earring, Sugar will be so happy to get them!" Coco said, unable keep the wide delighted smile from spreading on her face, then her smile shrinked but it didn't go away as she continued, "There's just a few things you need to now; first it's too far on foot so you'll need a ride."

Coco then motioned H'earring to follow her into the forest and in between the tree's the miniature Underworlder could see a horse grazing; it was a dark brown the exact shade of dark chocolate with even darker (almost black) speckles all up its face, neck, back, and rump like an Appaloosa horse. Coco gave a quick whistle and the horse snapped its head up to look in their direction, it let out a happy nicker before trotting through the trees towards them.

The horse came to a stop right in front of Coco and the said Fairy Baker stroked the mare lovingly on the face, "This is my mount Brownie," Coco said introducing the horse to the short Underworlder, "She took me to pick some coco beans a little while ago, but I'm sure she'd be happy to take you towards the mountains!"

Brownie totally agreed from the way her dark eyes sparkled as she nodded her head excitedly, "Thanks' Brownie!" H'earring said happily, smiling up at the dark brown mount, "I owe you one!"

The mare then got down on one hoof in a bowing stance so H'earring was able to easily climb onto her back, then scotching up closer to her neck to clutch at some of her mane as Brownie stood back up again, "Brownie will take you up the mountain to the start of the stone path toward the Super Puff tree," Coco started again, "but you'll have to go on foot from there. The tree grows right beside a tiny pond, you'll know it when you see it."

"Right, thanks again Coco!" H'earring said, right before he urged Brownie into a gallop towards the mountain Coco told him. The said Fairy Baker waved until the Underworlder and mount vanished further into the forest.

Brownie's long dark brown mane and tail streamed like a shadow behind her as she and H'earring continued. The dark brown horse soon slowed to a canter when the mare and Underworlder broke through the tree line, so she wouldn't tire right away. It took only another thirty minutes to get back to the Fairy Elder's Castle.

By that time it was high noon so every Fairy was out performing her job; whether it was gathering, growing, caretaking, or any other nature oriented job. Brownie took a grassy path that cut right through the fields that were a stone's throw away from the stone castles door, most of the Fairy's that were close enough looked up when they heard the crunch of grass under a horses hooves and waved when they saw it was H'earring.

Of course H'earring waved back but he came close to bouncing right off of Brownie's back several times; since his legs were a bit short he wasn't 'strapped' on very well so he was literally just _sitting_ on the mare's back the whole ride! Thankfully Brownie was very watchful of her passenger; when she felt H'earring having trouble staying on her back she would slow her gait just long enough for H'earring to get situated again, "Thanks Brownie!" H'earring told the horse, squeaky voice sounding very grateful, "I'll get the hang of this I promise!"

H'earring thought that after riding Monster Meeko when Feleena visited the Underworld he would be prepared to ride an actual horse, but it was harder than the Fairies made it look! Brownie was completely fine about it though she looked back at H'earring with warm brown eyes and nickered sweetly as if saying, 'Hey don't worry about it!'

H'earring and Brownie soon exited the fields and were making a counter-clockwise turn around the Elders Castle, taking almost the exact same trail up the mountains Tom and the gang took when they went with Charlotte to visit the Dragons. Except this pair was going more west while the four humans and single Fairy went north.

After going over the grassy mountain ridge behind the Castle Brownie finally slowed to a walk, so she and the green skinned Underworlder could watch out for animals that might cross their path along with rocks that could be poking out from the lush green ground.

Brownie kept walking while H'earring looked all-around him; since he had lived in a world deep below the surface of the Overworld he had never known the cool breeze, warmth of the sun, clear blue sky, or decedent smells of the wildflowers that danced in the clean air. "You certainly now where you're going, huh Brownie?" H'earring commented to the mare, Coco wasn't joking when she said the dark brown horse would lead him straight to the Sugar Puff flowers!

Brownie just snorted a bobbed her delicate head a couple of times, clearly proud of that! Many of the Fairy Baker's and their mounts often journeyed into the mountain regions to find and gather ingredients that they couldn't find in the main regions of the Fairy Realms; the biggest reason is those kinds of ingredients just couldn't grow there! Believe me when I tell you the Fairy Growers _did try_ to plant and grow more exotic fruits like coconuts, sugar canes, coco beans, as well as other things; but each and every attempt only ended in either the plant and tree just not growing or dyeing a few days after being planted.

After that plan didn't work the Fairy Baker's just decided to go get the ingredients themselves even though that wasn't their job. The Fairy Baker's didn't mind all that much though; they actually enjoyed taking a day off to find and pick the different ingredients for inspiration in their next dessert. Besides they would have felt extremely guilty if they had to ask a number of their Gatherer sister's to drop whatever they were doing to make a trip into the mountains for something as insignificant as a papaya!

When they were short on a number of key ingredients the Fairy Baker's would **always** go together (and when they all couldn't go, it would be at least two Baker's or more) to make sure nobody was by themselves if she got lost or injured. Now the mountains weren't dangerous by any means just a few number of bigger predators were territorial in certain areas, but they only came out at night and all the Fairy's know to _**NEVER**_ be in the mountains after dark. The number of large cliff's, cut off ridges, and ruff train was enough to make traveling around the mountains at night hazardous.

Out of all the Fairy Baker's, Coco has been in the mountains more often than the others and it showed from the way Brownie maneuvered her way around. The sure-footed mare knew exactly where to place her feet so she wouldn't step on a hard rock or soft earth that could collapse without any form of hesitation.

The horse and rider continued walking for about two hours, keeping up the steady pace. Pretty soon they came in sight of the huge lake that surrounded the Dragons Solitary Mountain from the west, the mist that surrounded it was too think today however so H'earring could only make out a transparent outline of it. But the green skinned Underworlder already knew it was big from what Kaz had told him.

Brownie wasn't heading to the lake anyway; she began moving more towards the south-west a little ways, following the semi-descending landscape. As the mare kept walking H'earring began noticing the decreasing amount of vegetation, there were a few patches of grass and flowers here-and-there but it was become more like a rocky shoreline then what he had seen.

H'earring soon saw what Brownie was heading for that was beginning to appear through the mist being generated by the lake a few miles away; large grey stoned boulders that seems to continue uphill. The dark brown mare went around the boulders a little ways until she came to a stop at the start of a narrow pathway that went in the same direction the boulders were.

"So this is the place huh?" H'earring asked, slipping down Brownie's back and front left leg like a fireman's pole, he walked closer to the start of the ceiling less pathway and saw it started out straight but then seemed to curve near the end. Just like Coco had said the pathway was too narrow for any horse to go through, "I'll be back in just a minute Brownie!" H'earring told the patient mare, "Just wait right here!"

Brownie nodded her head again in affirmative just before H'earring took a step though. The narrow pathways walls on either side weren't carved into the stones like H'earring thought they would be instead they were uneven and rough; like the occasional droplets of airborne water thrown up from the nearby lake wore down the stone over thousands of years, it wasn't a pretty job but it was done. The pathway itself was lush and green with semi-round multicolored flat rocks to mimic steps, to give the traveler something firmer to walk on.

H'earring continued walking down the winding pathway, the only sound that he could hear were his feet making soft 'pat' noises on the stones there was no wind since the surrounding stones kept even a wisp from coming through. Soon the pathway opened up and H'earring found himself in a small garden that was nestled perfectly between all the surrounding boulders.

"OOOOOOO" H'earring marveled, his big blue eyes widening significantly.

He had a reason to be impressed though; the distance of the tiny circular garden was only about two yards from one side to the other with 20 foot rounded stone walls surrounding the entire thing; high enough to protect the garden from severe storms that orientate from the lake but short enough to allow water to spray down the vegetation. The garden itself was the most stunning of all; the flowers and few trees that were present didn't grow in the main region of the Realms where the Fairy's lived, but they made themselves quite at home here.

The air was still because there was no wind but the sun that shined from above seemed to make the plants sparkles like diamonds, as if welcoming the Underworlder to their private home. H'earring wanted the stand at the gardens entrance all day to stare at them, but after remembering Coco's warning about being in the mountains at night he snapped out of his trance and began walking into it.

H'earring began to worry when he didn't see the little pond that Coco had told him about, until he saw a single short three with a kinky trunk, no leaves instead it was full of white simmering balls of puff at the edge of a _very_ tiny crystal clear pond that look more like a large puddle. H'earring new right away he had found the Sugar Puff tree.

The Sugar Puff flower looked exactly like a dandelion but this one was about three times as big with a twig for a stem attached to the tree itself. The 'petals' were **really** like a dandelion's, except they were more pure white that seemed to glow a living light, almost like someone had formed thin delicate sticks of sugar and stuck them on a flower core.

H'earring was thankful the tree wasn't too tall for him to climb and had plenty of kinks in the trunk for him to have a foot hold, he got to the highest forked branch and sat himself in it. Making the tree sway a tad but not too much that threatened it to break, the miniature Underworlder wasn't worried about that though he didn't weight **that** much.

H'earring didn't want to pick too many flowers but he had enough for a decent bouquet, and it was fluffy enough to hide his face behind! "Perfect!" H'earring exclaimed, smiling proudly as he hugged the flowers happily but carefully at the same time so he wouldn't squish them, "Sugar is going to be so surprised to get these!"

Just thinking about the white haired Fairy Baker and her innocent smile made him almost swoon again; his face turned a bright pink and he seemed to get all shy even though there was no one around. But then he was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized something very important, "Oh no!" H'earring suddenly exclaimed, nearly falling off the branch he was sitting on in the process, "I only have three hours to get back before the Sugar Puffs die!"

With the flowers clutched tightly in his three fingered hands the little Underworder shimmied down the tree and the second his feet hit the ground he was all but sprinting though the passageway as fast as his legs could carry him. Then H'earring came to a screeching halt when the came back to the entrance, a sharp snort turned his wide eyed attention to the right at saw Brownie ready and waiting for him.

H'earring didn't even give the mare time to get low, he just jump onto her back like a jackrabbit a used his one free hand to grab as much of her mane as he could while the green skinned Underworlder's other hand held onto the bouquet of Sugar Puff's like a vice. "Hit it Brownie!" H'earring called out to the horse.

The said mare responded with a high pitched squeal as she reared up high before propelling herself forward with her strong back legs into a full gallop. The mare slowed only a fraction for the rocky landscape, but when that cleared Brownie didn't stop for anything; she may not be the fastest horse in the Fairy Realms but she could sure put a thoroughbred racehorse in its place if ever challenged!

The mares feet felt like they never touched the ground as they raced against the clock, H'earring knew there was no time to loose so he just held on for dear life the entire ride back. By the time Brownie was galloping back around the Fairy Elders Castle, the sun was already starting to sink and the sky was waving goodbye to the day with a watercolor display of red, yellow, orange, and purples.

It was a good thing all the Fairy's that were working in the field in front of the castle had quit for the day because Brownie wasn't slowing down at all; in fact she kept galloping until after they dove through the trees and came in sight of The Mill, only then did Brownie slowed to a brisk walk and stop when the pair were a stone though away from The Mills front door.

A nervous H'earring looked all around the area and smile brightly when his blue eyes caught sight of who he was looking for; Sugar's back was turned as she sat on a wooden stool just a few feet away, shredding sugar canes with a sharp knife to produce more sugar for baking later on.

H'earring slide off Brownie's back to land on the ground gracefully, he hide the bouquet of Sugar Puff's behind his back without a glance at them before looking up at the not even out of breath dark brown mare, "Wish me luck!" H'earring whispered, his high squeaky voice sounding braver then he actually felt.

Brownie watched the miniature Underworlder as he walked calmly up to the Fairy Baker and stop just a couple steps from her, only an attention getting cough was enough to make Sugar stop and turned around, "H'earring!" Sugar said, both surprised and happy to see the Underworlder as she stood up and put what she was holding on the stool, "It so nice to see you!"

H'earring couldn't help but stare at Sugar once again; the white haired Fairy appeared even more beautiful from the last time he saw her, the sunset seemed to make her glow like an angel! "Sugar, I know we haven't known each other for very long," H'earring started, shifting from foot-to-foot but he kept his eyes transfixed on her gorgeous caramel colored ones, "but I would be honored if you would let me court you."

Sugar gasped and covered her wide open mouth with both hands, here caramel eyes couldn't hide the shock she was feeling, "H'earring…"

"I'm not finished," H'earring started gently, cutting the Fairy off with a raised finger, "to show you how much you mean to me, I went to get these for you."

He brought the bouquet out from beside his back, which made Sugar gasp again, but it sounded more like an 'oh no' sound then a surprised sound. H'earring finally looked down at the bouquet and couldn't help but let out a horror-like yelp; the entire bouquet's petals were gone most likely blew off from the gallop back to The Mill, all that was left was a single wind wiped Sugar Puff right in the middle.

"Oh no, my bouquet!" H'earring cried out in despair.

"Is that a Sugar Puff flower?" Sugar asked, looking at the single flower with delighted growing eyes.

"Yes…" H'earring all but groaned, not able to look his love interest in the eyes after offering his measly gift, "I went into the mountains to get them for you Sugar, because I knew you liked them."

"You did all that… for me?" Sugar asked, kneeling down in front of the much shorter Underworlder.

"Uh huh," H'earring nodded sadly, eyes still casted down, "I thought it would make me more… appealing to you, but know I have nothing to offer. I'll just leaving now, you'll never hear from me again."

H'earring then turned around, but didn't get three steps away when he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder, "H'earring," Sugar said softly, prompting the said Underworlder to glance back she her smiling face, "what makes you think your chances are dashed?"

"Huh?" H'earring breathed, confused as he turned completely around, "But I thought…"

Sugar couldn't help but giggle at the confused male creature, "H'earring that is the sweetest think anyone has ever done for me and even if you didn't come back with the _whole_ bouquet, it's the thought that counts."

"Y-You mean you…" H'earring tried to say, hope rising in his chest.

Sugar just smiled again as she plucked the single remaining Sugar puff out of H'earring's hand to tuck into her right ear, "(giggle) Yes H'earring, I would happily allow you to count me." Sugar said warmly, with maybe even a hint of love in her voice.

H'earring then began jumping around like a kid in a candy store, doing cartwheels and everything! Sugar couldn't help but laugh at the much happier H'earring, "You forgot just one thing H'earring." Sugar informed the green skinned Underworlder.

H'earring then stopped dead in his tracks, "What?" he ask concerned, trying to remember what that was.

Sugar then leaned down closer to H'earrings face, "This…" she whispered before her red lips touched his semi-dry ones without hesitation.

H'earring's only response was rolling his eyes as they fluttered closed, he let the stems fall to the ground as he wrapped his tiny arms around the Fairy's neck.

Not far away Brownie was watching the whole thing unfold with another, "Good job Brownie." Coco told her mount rubbing her neck.

The said mare just snored proudly. Coco however just smiled as she continued to watch the new couple kissing as the sun finally slipped under the horizon, happy her sister found someone who loved her.

 **A/N** **: Done! I wasn't planning on having a pairing for H'earring at first, but let's face it we have to give the littlest guy a chance! Another thing is sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, I just did know how to extend it more. Do I hope you liked it regardless and see you all again later!**


	19. The Golden Girl's

**A/N** **: Next chapter up, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

"What's wrong Delilah?" Goldie asked her twin, a bit worriedly, "You seem distracted today."

Goldie and her said sister were picking some flowers in the meadows a couple hours from the Elders Castle, but you can still see it through the early morning mist above the tree line. Alice had asked them the day before to pick a long list of different kinds of flowers she was running low on in her Cabin the Fairy Healer used for medical purposes; which included foxgloves, gardenia's, honeysuckle's, plum flowers, and several others.

Normally Goldie and Delilah never got up this early in the morning but Alice needed them ASAP, and being the good, helpful sisters they were the flower twins were all too happy to do it. However Goldie had noticed her twin sister acted a bit oddly the past few days; daydreaming, singing to herself, two thing's Delilah has _never_ done before!

"Hm?" Delilah started, standing up straight from bending over while holding another large bouquet of flowers in her hand, "Nothing's wrong Goldie, I'm perfectly fine."

Goldie just squinted at her sister suspiciously, she didn't believe one word of that statement! Her eyes then widened when she thought of something, Goldie then grinned like a Caesar cat that just stole the cream, "You wouldn't have happened to be thinking about a certain… oh I don't know… _Mipedian Elite_ are you Delilah?" Goldie commented slyly, sashaying her way over to the other Fairy until they were eye-to-eye.

At the mention of 'Mipedian Elite', Delilah's golden eyes got wide as her face turned bright red, "I don't know what you're talking about Goldie!" Delilah stammered, trying in vain to hide her face behind the bouquet of flowers she was holding.

"Oh, quit trying to hide it Delilah!" Goldie continued, pocking her sister's arm teasingly, "It's OBVIOUS that you like Dakkamal!"

Delilah was quiet for a moment as she lowered the bouquet away from her face to reveal an embarrassed expression, "It's written all over my face isn't it?" Delilah asked sorrowfully, but her cheek's still had a red tint.

"Not entirely," Goldie began as she shook her head, voice becoming normal, "but your weird behavior these last few day's kind of gave it away!"

Delilah couldn't help but let out a long sigh, "I don't know why, but I haven't been able to get him out of my head lately!" Delilah stated, putting the bouquet into her basket she had hooked over her right arm.

"You haven't seen him since that first meeting have you?" Goldie asked, curiously.

"Uh uh." Goldie uttered as she shook her head a couple times, "I've never even seen him outside the Elder's Castle."

"Hmmmm…" Goldie hummed, scratching her chin. Then Delilah got nervous when her twin got that 'look' on her face.

"Oh no!" Delilah exclaimed, taking a step back from her sister, "Not another one of your crazy ideas!"

"It's not that drastic!" Goldie rebuked.

"Then what is it?" Delilah asked, more curiously this time.

"Just go to the Elder's Castle and invite him to another flower gathering trip with you." Goldie suggested with a smile.

"And why in the Realm's would I do that?" Delilah asked bluntly, face morphed in a confused look with a raised brow.

"To spend more time with him of course!" Goldie exclaimed, almost excitedly as she hopped closer to her sister, "That way you can find out if he likes _**you**_ also!"

Delilah then blushed darkly again, "I don't know Goldie…" she started worriedly.

"Oh come on sis!" Goldie exclaimed nonchalantly, looping her left arm over her twin's shoulders, "Dakkamal was really nice and besides what the harm of trying?"

Delilah thought about it for just a moment and Goldie couldn't help but smile proudly when her twin got a determined look on her face, "Ok, I'll do it!" Delilah said bravely.

"Good!" Goldie applauded before picking up her own basket she had sitting on the ground, "Now let's pick a few more chrysanthemums, then we'll head to Alice's Cabin to drop these off."

"Right." Delilah responded.

The twins picked a few more sets of medical flowers before the two of them finished and started walking towards Alice's Cabin. After Delilah and Goldie delivered the two baskets full of flowers to the Fairy Healer, Goldie and Delilah then started walking back to the Elder's Castle together.

However about halfway there; "Oh Realms!" Goldie exclaimed suddenly, bringing the golden twins to a halt in the middle of the grassy forest path, "I just remembered I have another job to do!"

But before Delilah could even get a word out, her sister was already scampering off into the tree's yelling out over her shoulder, "See you later 'lilah!" and disappeared into the forest faster than you could blink.

Delilah just stood there with a dumfounded look, starting in the direction her sister was going. " _I should have known Goldie would run out on me before we even got there!_ " Delilah thought as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Then the blonde Fairy got a little nervous to when she realized she was going to have to ask Dakkamal to tag along without her sister there.

Goldie and Delilah were **polar opposites** of each other; both Fairy woman counter acted the other in some way and have been inseparable ever since they were younglings. They also keep each other in line and help bring them out of there shell; for example out of all the Fairy Flower Gatherer's Delilah was the most shy and sound minded, while Goldie was more outgoing and flamboyant.

But sometimes Goldie's child-like spirit can sometimes get her into trouble with the Elder's so Delilah has taken it upon herself to keep her twin from doing something she might regret later on. Now don't start thinking Goldie likes to play pranks on people, not at all, the younger golden twin would just rather be free among the meadow's vast array of flower's then just standing there picking them… ALL. DAY. LONG.

Feleena teases Goldie that she's like a horse that refuses to stay tame for very long, and that a pretty good description!

As for Delilah she's more down to earth and calmer then her twin is, along with a head firmly on her shoulder's, but at the same time she _painfully timid_ when it comes to talking to someone new for the first time. It was even worse when she was a much younger child, she couldn't even talk to her aunts without blushing like a ripe tomato! But thanks to Goldie, Delilah's timid nature wasn't so bad now that she's older.

But as of right now just thinking having to talk to Dakkamal all alone made her want to run, but remembering about how gentleman-like the Mipedian Elite was toward her the first day they met…

" _It be a shame if I didn't at least_ _ **see**_ _him again before he left._ " Delilah thought as she looked down the path that would lead to the Elder's Castle. Then the golden eyes woman smiled before jogging forward, " _I'll just go ask if he want's too,_ " Delilah thought again as she kept her pace, " _and even if he doesn't… at least I'll know._ "

Delilah kept jogging until she came to the field's surrounding the Castle, then she slowed to a walk the rest of the way. By that time it was mid-morning; the early day chill was no longer in the air and the mist had dissipated. The semi-cloaked sky overhead made cloud shadows along the ground as they glided past.

When the young Fairy came to the Castle's twin wooden door's she was surprised when someone was opening them from the other side, Delilah froze in her tracks when that someone was none other than Dakkamal!

"Oh no it's him!" Delilah whispered to herself fanatically, her face already starting to turn crimson.

Dakkamal was still looking at the ground so he hadn't noticed the blonde Fairy as he closed the door's behind him, then when he turning at caught sit of Delilah standing a few feet away, "Oh good morning Delilah!" Dakkamal greeted, his deep scratchy voice was polite like any good warrior.

"Um… good morning to you too… Dakkamal." Delilah returned in a quiet tone, but she was able to give the taller Mipedian a warm expression as he came up to the Fairy with a small but cool smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dakkamal asked, his brow rising from curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Delilah retorted before she could catch it, then she grimaced, " _You petal brain!_ " the golden eyes Fairy scolded to herself, " _For all you know Dakkamal could be the kind of Mipedian who doesn't like people nosing into his business!_ "

Dakkamal however remained cool as a shadow of a smirk came to his scaly yellow face, "It is a bit odd that I'm among the only two up while the rest of my Tribemates are asleep, isn't it?" he asked.

Delilah just nodded her head as relief washed through her, "Yes, is it because you were going out on post or something?" the Fairy woman asked.

"No," Dakkamal responded, shaking his head only once, "I was getting a bit restless inside the Castle so I thought I would come out and take a short walk to stretch my legs for a while."

"Then um… I mean would you like to uh…" Delilah tried to begin, but she was embarrassed to realize it was coming out like a jumbled mess!

Then Delilah closed her mouth tell she could think up the words she was wanting to say in her head; Dakkamal continued to wait patiently tell the fairy could gather her thoughts, "Dakkamal, I was wondering if you wanted to go on another flower gathering trip with me." Delilah finally said, her cheeks turning pink.

Dakkamal didn't respond right away as his eyes widened just a fraction larger as he continued to stand there as still as a statue, Delilah was beginning to dread that he would say no until, "If you would like me to accompany you Delilah, then I will." Dakkamal responded in a soldier-like manner, bending over to give the Fairy a respectable bow.

"Really?" Delilah asked, hope rising in her chest as a smile came to her face.

"Of course," Dakkamal stated, standing up straight again, "I always mean what I say."

"Then are you ready to leave now?" Delilah asked again with a happy smile, looking up at him as she came closer to the Mipedian Elites wide buff chest.

Dakkamal didn't say anything, instead just nodded as he offered his right arm to her like a gentleman. Delilah couldn't help but giggle happily as she wrapped both her arms around the offered appendage that was think enough to be called a tree trunk, but the blond haired Fairy didn't mind as she pointed in the direction of where she wanted to go.

The pair then began walking in that direction in silence. But unbeknownst to Delilah, Dakkamal glanced down at her as they were walking. The much tall Mipedian was grateful the Fairy couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest like drum, but a much wider smile came to his face regardless as he watched her quietly.

" _Please Cothica, hear me,_ " Dakkamal silently prayed, _"give me the strength to ask her just once!_ "

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

After Goldie left Delilah to give her and Dakkamal sometime alone, she found herself in her favorite meadow which was teaming with every type and color of flower imaginable; all in full bloom, just as Goldie knew they would be.

The said Fairy woman couldn't help but bounce up at down like a child before rushing toward to slid down the hill on her back, kicking up shimmering petals as she did. When Goldie came to a stop inside a taller bundle of flowers she laughed as she came bounding back out again, she tried to catch several petals that were still floating in the air but each one managed to escape her grasp before she found a grassy place to lay on.

It was what the humans would call a 'Fairy Circle', but instead of a perfect circle of mushrooms it was made of colorful flowers. Goldie came to that spot and sat down with her legs folded underneath her, seeing all these flowers made her want to make another flower necklace! But this time she wanted it longer so Goldie began gently plucking the flowers around her and wove them together into a long chained-like one.

Unknown to her however was a spectator; Dakkamal wasn't kidding when he said he was among the only two Mipedians up, but Malvadine managed to slither his way out of the Castle before his fellow Elite could even get out of bed.

Malvadine left the Castle alone at the crack of dawn and began his search from there; for what you may ask… more like _**who**_.

The said Mipedian had been looking for Goldie ever since they parted ways after that first meeting a few weeks ago, but somehow she had managed to hide herself from him… until today that is! Malvadine just happened to be passing by that very meadow just as Goldie arrived there; he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he watched her slid down the hill and chase flower pedals like a carefree child from his spot behind the wide trees.

Malvadine has crossed paths with a number of beautiful woman over the course of his life, but none like the one he watched from afar. True she wasn't a Mipedian; her pale smooth skin was free of rough scales and her long soft curly blonde hair didn't even **resemble** the spikes that were characteristic of the lizard-like creatures of the desert. But that meant nothing to Malvadine, he liked Goldie just the way she was and her carefree spirit was infections to him, a completely different outlook from the disciplined life he came from.

Most would find Goldie's ' _hatchling-like_ ' behavior to be annoying or even bothersome, but Mavadine founding it cute as he watched her cease with her fun and go over to the bare patch of grass to sit down. The blond Fairies back was turned to him, but even so Malvadine cloaked himself with his invisibility and began treading to where Goldie sat.

Goldie didn't even here the rustling of grass as Malvadine came closer until he was literally on top of her, he couldn't help but give an invisible smirk as he let out a quick 'pssh' sound to get the young Fairies attention.

It worked like a charm, Goldie was snapped out of her thoughts and looked around but didn't see anyone, "Who's there?" Goldie called out, standing up as she continued to look all around her.

"I'll give you three guesses milady." A male's voice whispered into her pointed right ear.

It may have been a few weeks since she had seen him, but Goldie knew who that voice belonged to, "Malvadine!" she exclaimed at she turned on her heels completely doing a 180 just as the said Mipedian dropped his invisibility.

Malvadine just chuckled deeply with both his hands on his hips in a triumph pose, looking down at Goldie with a smug look on his face, "I finally found you!" he said, clearly proud of himself.

Goldie just looked at him with an unamused expression, "Just what are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" she accused, pointing a finger at the Mipedian's orange armored chest.

"Who said I was sneaking?" Malvadine asked, like nothing was wrong.

"You know what I mean!" Goldie said, voice softening just a little, "And just what did you mean by 'I finally found you' earlier?"

Malvadine's demeanor relaxed as his arms dropped to hang at his sides, but a smile was still firmly on his face, "I've actually been looking for you for some time now… I just really wanted to see you again." He responded.

Goldie's cheeks flushed a pink when she heard that, but she kept her attitude cool, "Oh… really." She said nonchalantly, good back over to her flower necklace like it didn't mean anything.

"You don't sound very surprised." Malvadine commented, creeping closer behind the Fairy. The yellow Mipedian already knew what the blond Fairy was doing and he wasn't about to let her deter him!

Goldie picked up the necklace with a swipe of her hand and, without looking back at the Elite, started tip-toeing away; not to get away from Malvadine but as a way to get him to tell her more, "I just don't see why you would go to all that trouble just to find me." Goldie responded.

"And if I say it was because I have feelings for you?" Malvadine asked, though it didn't really sound like a question more like a statement.

Goldie paused as those words reached her ears, " _He does?_ " she thought. Never imagining he would say _**that**_!

"Look Goldie," Malvadine started, sounding serious as he walked right up to her, "you can play ' _hide-and-go seek_ ' and ' _hard to get_ ' with me all you want, but you won't stop me from asking, EVER!"

"Asking me, what?" Goldie asked, voice more curious this time like she didn't know as she glanced at Malvadine over her right shoulder.

Then Malvadine's brow rose slightly as he thought of something, "You already knew I was going to asked to court you this whole time, haven't you Goldie?" he asked, smirk growing on his long face.

Goldie just giggled humorously as she completely turned around with her arms behind her back in a cute pose, "Of course I did you silly lizard!" Goldie teased, "I may have my head in the clouds but I'm not clueless!"

"So you were testing me?" Malvadine said, not sounding like a question at all.

"Yep!" Goldie exclaimed, with a sharp nod and wide toothy grin, "I wanted to see how committed you were to ask me, but I had a feeling you wouldn't give up."

"You bet I wouldn't!" Malvadine stated, then got a charming look on his face as he came face to face with the shorter Fairy woman, "I'd ask you every minute of every day if I had to." He said sweetly.

"And if I say you didn't have too?" Goldie responded, fluttering her eyes in a flirtatious way.

"I would say… COME HERE!" Malvadine growled playfully as he tried to grab Goldie.

But Goldie was ready for that; she dodged out of the yellow Mipedian's grasp and began running all over the meadow with Malvadine just seconds behind her. It was pretty funny to watch for anyone who happened to be passing by; a big powerful Mipedian Elite running after a dinky little blond Fairy that barley reached the bottom of his chest, both laughing like a couple children as they sent multi-colored petals flying everywhere.

Then Malvadine got an edge as he cut Goldie off and managed to grab and hold her as she desperately tried to wiggle out, but gave up after a few minutes when she decided the Mipedian Elite's grip was like a vice.

"You managed to catch me this time, good job." Goldie giggled as she relaxed in Mavadine's strong arms.

"So you really mean it when you said you accepted my offer?" Malvadine asked as she brought the woman closer to his chest, voice full of hope.

Goldie didn't respond at first, instead she took the flower necklace she still had on her arms even after the chase and lopped it around the Mipedian's neck, "Yes, and show you I mean that…" the blond woman insinuated before her soft red lips were placed on Malvadine's scaly one's.

Malvadine was surprised for a moment but snapped out of it quickly to savor the moment, melting into the kiss as his green reptilian eyes slipped closed. The couple stayed that way for as long as possible until they had to pull away so they could breathe.

"Can you stay with me today?" Goldie asked as she nuzzled her face into Malvadine's neck under his chin.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Malvadine chuckled, but he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with his love interest.

The two of them would stay in that meadow until the sun went down, talking and laughing to each other and they exchanged stories. " _It feels like bubbles are popping in my chest._ " Goldie thought as she laid her head against Malvadine's chest, right over his pumping heart, " _Could this be love blooming inside me?_ "

" _I've searched for you my whole life Goldie,_ " Malvadine to thought, wrapping his arms that much tighter around the precious Fairies waist, " _and I'm never going to let you go._ "

And the Mipedian intended to keep that vow, even after the desert floods.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

It was late afternoon by the time Delilah and Dakkamal came to rest on the side of a flower abundant hill, both have felt like they had stars in their eyes the whole time they were together. " _He may look like a big mean warrior on the outside,_ " Delilah thought glancing at the mountain sized Mipedian sitting at her right, as she hide the bottom half of her face in the large bouquet of flowers she had grasped in her hands, " _but he's a real sweetie pie underneath that rough exterior._ "

Dakkamal too cared deeply for this Fairy that he's only known for a short time, so why is it so hard to ask her one simple question? " _Every time she looks at me with those beautiful golden eyes, I feel like my heart is going to come bouncing out of my chest._ " Dakkamal thought, looking straight ahead at the rolling meadow of flowers that laid before them, " _It's going to haunt me forever if I can't ask her soon!_ "

"Dakkamal?" Delilah asked softly, getting the bigger Mipedian to cease with his inner battle and look at her, "How did you get that scar, the one over your right eye?"

Dakkamal was a bit surprised by that, no one has ever asked him about his scar before, "I came from a very poor family, so I was raised in a rougher part of Al' Mipediam known for its mercenaries and violent attacks. One day I as jumped by a pair of outlaws, I was able to fight back and managed to walk away with only this scar from a sharp dagger." Dakkamal started, pointing to the still bright red cut that went over his right eye.

Delilah felt sorry for Dakkamal, it sounded like a very tough childhood, "Does it still hurt?" she asked again, reaching out to examine the scar; her soft fingers felt like feathers as they barely touched it.

Dakkamal let Delilah lower her hands before he continued, "Not much now, on rainy days it aches. But you could say it was a blessing in disguise, a general happened to be watching the attack at the time and was impressed by my skills. He soon approached me with an offer to join his fighting force, and I became a warrior from that day on."

"Weren't you scared, to fight I mean?" Dalilah asked again.

"Not really, fighting was all I was ever good at as I grew up. Plus I wanted to become a great warrior… to protect those that I care about most." Dakkamal said that last part so softly Delilah almost couldn't hear him, and she couldn't help but blush when he turned to look at her with an almost blank expression.

"Delilah, why did you invite me to come with you today?" the Mipedian Elite asked, voice neutral and gave away nothing.

Delilah would normally get very flustered in a situation like this. But after looking into Dakkamal's black and white reptilian eyes, she saw something that said Dakkamal really wanted to know the answer, "Well to tell you the truth…" Delilah started putting the bouquet on the ground beside her so she could give the Mipedian her full attention, "it's because I have a little crush on you… and I just wanted to know if you, maybe, felt the same way?"

Delilah's cheeks then flushed a bright pink but she still looked at Dakkamal; the said Mipedian didn't move a muscle for what felt like hours, he didn't even blink or show any signs or surprise.

Delilah still waited patiently though, just like Dakkamal has been for her this whole day until he closed his eyes and smiled to himself, "Delilah, you don't know how amazing you are. You were about to express your feelings for me so naturally… and here I am not able to tell you how I've felt about you ever since our first meeting because of my shyness."

That last word made Delilah's golden eyes get as big as saucer plates and mouth to become unhinged for a moment, "You? _**Shy**_? Don't be silly!" Delilah giggled warmly.

But she stopped the second Dakkamal turned to look at her again with the same blank expression. Then after a second of just staring at her, Dakkamal brought his head down and ever so slowly placed his lips on Delilah's red ones in a soft kiss.

Delilah was complete stunned by what's happening, Dakkamal was KISSING her! Then her body began to relax into the kiss as her eyes began closing, " _He's… so warm…_ " she thought, leaned in closer to Dakkamal's body.

Dakkamal then in turn wrapped her into his thick arms and brought her closer to his padded chest, relishing in how amazingly she fit into them. The two of them kissed until Dakkamal pulled away so the both of them could catch their breath, but kept her face against the Mipedian Elite's scaly cheek.

"Will you let me court you Delilah?" Dakkamal asked, finally saying it as he stroked the Fairy's long blond hair lovingly.

Dakkamal could feel a smile spreading on Delilah's face, and he already knew the answer before she even said it, "Yes Dakkamal, I would like that very much."

Then the biggest smile Dakkamal has ever made in his life came to his face Delilah happily threw her arms around the Mipedian's neck, and he returned it by hugging the smaller Fairy as tightly as he could without crushing her.

Dakkamal brought Delilah into his lap as they continued to hold the other as best they could, "Delilah," Dakkamal all but whispered, breaking the silence as the said woman pulled away to look at him square in the face, "do you think you can learn to love a hardened Mipedian such as I?"

Delilah just smiled at that, "I think I already have." She responded, placing a tender hand on Dakkamal's left cheek.

A warm and tingly sensation Dakkamal has never felt before filled his whole chest just then, he placed a large clawed hand behind Delilah's delicate head and brought her forward again for another kiss, which she deepened by pushing closer and played with the red scarf around his neck.

The remainder the day went to fast for the couple, but both of them looked forward to what the future held. Because they would both face it together… just as they were always meant to.

 **A/N** **: WOW! That chapter didn't take me long at all, but then again what else can you add to a scene where two creatures are falling in love? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you again later!**


	20. Running of the Cats and Wolves

**A/N** **: Here's chapter number 20, I still can't believe it's come this far!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

When all the visiting creatures woke up that sunny morning there was a lot of activity around the Fairy Realms and there was a good reason for that, an exciting and well-loved activity was about to take place.

"What's going on around here?" H'earring asked out loud rubbing his eyes sleepily. He and the other visitors had just exited the Elder's Castle to find a lot of Fairies scurrying around, carrying supplies of what looked like colorful scarves and ribbons, all heading in the same direction.

"Good morning everyone!" a female voice called out. Everyone turned to the left and saw none other than Feleena walking up to them.

"What's happening Feleena?" Peyton asked in his 'cool guy' swagger, but there was curiosity in his voice as Feleena came to a stop in front of the group, "Are you ladies planning a festival or something?"

"Not exactly," Feleena started in a mysterious tone as a smirk grew on her face, "why don't you all come follow me, I was just heading that way and my sister's won't be that far behind."

The group of creature's, Leaders, and humans nodded as they all followed the red head into a nearby wooded area near the castle. A large number of Fairy's including all the Fairy Warriors and Elders were seen along the way, talking amongst themselves and appeared excited about something.

In no time the group came to the largest clearing the Spring Plains where all the Fairies were now gathered; creating a semi-circle with an opening at the entrance into another part of the forest. Most Fairies were in clusters; they weren't all jumbled in one place to make room for someone to just walk through if they wanted.

As the group made their way into the chattering crowd the creatures and human's saw many Fairies that they knew already, along with some they hadn't seen in a while; the Fairy Baker's, Flower Gatherer's, and Growers were in attendance and surprisingly Alice and her four Apprentices, Emma, Blossom, Marina, and Airiel where here as well.

Flutterby and her Butterfly Caretaker assistance's Sunburst and Nightingale could be seen fluttering overhead to get a better view from above the crowd, along with there ever so loyal hoard of butterfly's not far behind.

Odu even caught sight of Isabella, laughing at something as she visited with who the Battlemaster guessed were other Fairy Painter's; Ribbian and Ghatup even saw Aurora and Lyanne with them.

Tangath Toborn even got a surprise when a whistle caught his attention; he immediately looked to his right and saw three Fairies he hadn't seen in weeks standing not far away. Fern, Oakley, and Maple (who was now fully healed) waved at him, all three Plant Gatherer's looked really happy to see him. The Overworlder stopped and smiled before giving them a friendly wave in return before continuing with the party.

Feleena lead the group to where her mother and the other Fairy Elders were standing together near the edge of the opening, Queen Angelina was talking with the Fairy Warriors about something. Meeko, appearing out of nowhere, bounded up to throw himself into his mistresses arms. Feleeena just chuckled at her pet's antics and allowed him to then drape his little furry body over her right shoulder with his two sets of legs hanging on either side.

But the fiery red rainbow panda wasn't the only animal present at this Fairy get-together.

"What are the Wolves and Cat Packs doing here?" Junda asked, referring to the massive cluster of animals when the group came to a stop close to the forest opening.

The two animal Packs were either laying or sitting in a lazy manner under a nearby tree, outside the Fairy circle and out of the way as if waiting for something to start.

"Why, they are a crucial part of the game my friends." Queen Angelina stated humorously, approaching the group after she got finished talking to her nieces, "It would be hard to play it without them."

"Game?" Takinom repeated, clearly confused.

"What kind of game?" Theb-sarr asked, intrigued.

"Well it's pretty simple really." Feleena explained as her Warrior sister's came up behind her, "Each Fairy participating has a belt with four ribbons attached around their waist, all they have to do is make sure they have a least **one ribbon** still on them by the end of the aloud time, which is 2 hours."

"Sounds easy enough." Intress commented.

"Excepted there's a catch;" Queen Angelina informed, "the ones who are trying to get the ribbons are not the other Fairies playing…"

"It's them!" Feleena said, smiling cheekily as she pointed to the waiting Wolves and Cat's.

"So you're saying…" Tom started, but was too flabbergasted to continue.

"That the _**Cat's and Wolves**_ are trying to get the ribbons from you?!" Kaz gasped, brown eyes ready to pop out of his head.

"Yep!" Shimmer asked coming forward, "It's a form of entertainment we do every 6 months or so with our Pack friend's, to take a break from work and have fun! Plus it's a really great training exercise."

"Being chased by a huge Wolf or Cat doesn't really sound ' **fun** _'_ to me!" Wytod said, unsure.

"Not to worry Wytod, they just get close enough to get the ribbon off the belts. Plus their not as furious as they look, in fact both the Cat's and Wolves are very friendly once you get to know them; they just like to live a secluded life in the mountains." Feleena said, soothing the Overworlder's fears.

"It kind of reminds me of _The Running of the Bull's_ they have in Spain, my mom told me about it when she went there on a company trip a few years ago." Kaz said to his nearby Chaotic friends, recalling that ancient tradition.

"But this chase has more interaction with the animals," Tom remarked, grinning at his friend, "it sound's like great game! And plus Feleena's right, the Wolves and Cat's don't look so bad up close."

As if on cue, a single Wolf and Cat from both Packs stepped forward, "These are the Leaders of the Wolf and Cat Pack's; Mistcaller and Snowstripe." Queen Angelina said, introducing the two Leaders and motioning towards each one when she said their name.

The Fairy Realms Wolves and Cats were really no different from the ones on Earth, except these were about twice the normal size and had more prominent muscles under there sleek, clean fur. But unlike there Earth counter parts the Fairy Realm Pack's coexist flawlessly, sharing territory along with prey if food becomes scares every once and awhile.

Mistcaller was the Leader of the Wolf Pack, he was the alpha male and the only pure white wolf with a bit of silver on the tips of his fur. Each wolf had their own ability and Mistcaller was no different, he can became the very mist itself; to disappear and reappear where he chooses at will, to strike where his opposite would least expect. Along with his trademark white with a touch of silver fur, he also has a darker silver mark similar to a lightning bolt; it's so long that it goes over his right eye to end right under his right shoulder joint. To show he was an animal leader, the Fairies created a strong silver chain to wear around his neck and attached was a round silver stone the Fairies called the 'The Phantom's Diamond'. The Fairies wanted Mistcaller to have it because of his unique power, and because of the nickname Queen Angelina gave him, _The Mist Phantom_.

Snowstripe was the Leader of the Cat Pack, the only alpha female in a long line of males; she appeared like a jet black Bengal Tiger with thick white stripes decorating her darker body. Just like the Wolves, the Cat's had their abilities as well; Snowstripe's power was calling forth a sudden snowstorm with a single roar, to eternally freeze her opponent in a block of ice with a single swipe of her razor sharp black claws. Because of that ability she became very close to the Fairy Warrior Frost when she was just a young girl, both souls share a tight bond and that's the reason Frost had a hand in creating Snowstripe's collar. The collar was ice blue in color, just like Frost's coat, but it was etched in white winter theme designs that depicted a raging winter storm; that along with the golden snowflake attacked to the female cat's neckwear, looked striking against her black and white fur.

Both animals stood proudly in front of the creatures and human's, their piercing yellow eyes were soft as they looked at each visitor with respect, "These two are the best racers the Packs have, but each time they always come up short." Feleena teased.

"What do you mean?" Ultadur asked the red head, raising a brow.

"Because Shimmer always seems to outsmart the Pack's, as well as **out race** them!" Feleena exclaimed, thrusting s thumb toward the silver haired Fairy.

"Oh come on sis!" Shimmer stated, a blush coming to her pale cheeks as she scratched the back of her head embarrassingly, "I'm not _that_ fast!"

"True…" Feleena insinuated, blue eyes sparkling mischievously, "But you hold the record for not losing a single ribbon!"

"It's because I dodge at the last minute, that doesn't make me fast!" Shimmer's stated in neutral tone, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Whatever you say _Shimmy_." Feleena said with a smirk as she used her sister's nickname, her voice unconvinced as she shrugged.

"Shall we prepare then?" Queen Angelina said, getting everyone's attention before turning to the creatures and human's, "Would any of you like to play?"

The visitors were stunned for a minute until a male's voice piped up, "I'll give it a go," Ultadur said, coming up to the Queen, "I've got nothing to do and could use a little action."

That was true, but the shiny skinned Underworlder had other motives. Shimmer had infatuated him ever since they sparred together a month ago, and he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind since then. They had been visiting each other and the two found they had a lot of things in common, Ultadur had finally made up his mind to ask if he could court the silver hair Fairy.

But Ultadur didn't want to just ask Shimmer, no, he wanted _challenge_ her. And this race was the perfect opportunity to do just that.

Nivenna, Ghatup, Siado, Gespedan, Aiveena, Chaor, Maxxor, and Arrthoa also volunteered; the other creatures and Leader's politely declined the offered and decided to just watch from afar.

"Can we play too?" Tom asked, referring to him and his friends was they stepped up to the Queen.

"Of course you can Tom, just go over there with Feleena and she'll give you each a belt." Queen Angelina informed the human's.

The four Chaotic player's did just that as Feleena began handing out belt's along with four ribbons to each creature, human, and all other Fairy Warriors before putting one on herself. The creatures, Fairies, and human's talked with each other about strategies while Shimmer and Ultadur stood away to talk privately.

"Hey Shimmer," Ultadur said politely, getting the Fairies attention as he made sure his belt with on tight enough, "seeing as you like a good challenge, how about I make one with you?"

Shimmer looked at the Underworlder with a determined look growing on her face, "What do you have in mind?" the silver haired Fairy said with a raised brow.

A smirk grew on Ultadur's face before he issued his demand, "If I make it through the 2 hours without losing a ribbon, you will allow me to court you."

That was something she wasn't expecting the Underworlder to say! "Really?" Shimmer said slowly, trying to keep her voice even as she studied him closely, "And if _I_ make it through without losing one?"

"Then I'll allow _you_ to decide," Ultadur stated, with a calm smile, "and whatever your decision is I'll abide by it."

Shimmer tapped her chin as she contemplated this challenge; sure she never backed down from one if it was ever given to her, but this was something completely different! " _If I don't do it, I'd might as well stop calling myself a 'risk taker' and just hang up my sword!_ " Shimmer thought to herself, " _And_ _If I do, and he wins, we'll officially be a courting couple. But if_ **I** __ _win and I have to give him an answer…_ "

A very faint blush came to the Fairy's cheeks as she smiled to herself and looked back up at the Underworlder standing before her, "I except your challenge Ultadur," Shimmer said warmly, but her pale blue eyes showed determination, "if you want to race for a chance to court me, then give it your best shoot!"

"Trust me," Ultdur whispered, getting closer to shorter Fairy's face with a smug smile already on his face, "I plan to."

Shimmer's heart began racing after he pulled away, but she nodded to him none the less and smiled in understanding as Feleena called out for the racers to line up. The participating creatures, human's, and Fairies lined up in a long single file line on front of the forest opening, which happened to be the starting line.

Feleena stepped before them with a belt of ribbons around her waist, Meeko had gone to stand with Queen Angelina and the other Elder's. The spectating Fairies and remaining creatures had gathered around close to watch the action, but hung back to give the racer's room.

"I know a lot of you have done this plenty of times before, but since we have newcomers let me explain the rules for you very quickly." The red head called out loudly so everyone watching and participating could hear her, "You each have 2 hour's to keep the Wolves and Cat's from taking the ribbons you have attached to your belt's, when all four are gone you are automatically out of the race and have to come back here. Weapons, flying, and attacks are _not allowed_ , use only your wit and nothing else. And don't think hiding in a tree or bush it going to save you; for one thing it's also not allowed and second the Packs have a great sense of smell. They can track you and find you faster than you twitch. You may work together in multiple teams or fly solo the choice is up to you, but the rules still apply. After the 2 hours are done a ball of light will be shot up to the sky, whoever is left will come back here and the Fairy, human, or creature with the most remaining ribbons wins."

Everyone nodded in understanding before Feleena went back to her spot in line, Queen Angelina then came forward with a white handkerchief but remained to the side so she wasn't blocking the racer's, "We'll give you all a 1 minute head start, then we'll send the Cat's and Wolves in after you."

All the faces of the participants grew serious as the Fairy Queen raised the handkerchief above her head," Ready!"

The creature, human's, and Fairies then got low in a racer's stance, their finger's just touching the grassy earth.

"Set!"

They tensed, ready to spring forward with unwavering eyes looking straight into the sun lit forest.

"GO!"

The Queen waved the handkerchief as all the participating creatures, humans, and Fairies all but dove into the forest, determined to be some distance away before the Wolves and Cats were released. Because Gespeden and Ultadur were the fastest creatures participating, they sprang to the front, with Maxxor and Chaor after them.

Aivenna and Nivenna naturally wanted to work together, along with the four Chaotic players, both groups kept their team member's close as they ran.

Within seconds the racers were out of sight, going in different directions, but they made good ground from the diminishing sounds of footsteps and rustling of underbrush.

"I'm curious how this is going to turn out this time." Queen Angelina commented as Mistcaller, Snowstripe and the other Pack members gathered around her, "But we'll just see won't we."

The Fairy Queen looked down at the Pack Leaders to give them a whole –hearted smile and wink, the female Cat and male Wolf just lifted the corners of their mouths in a toothy grin, revealing brilliantly white pointed teeth as determination and mischievousness danced in there yellow eyes.

The two Packs, totaling 50 altogether, gathered at the start where the racers were just a few seconds ago. They waited patiently until the 1 minute head start was over, "Cat and Wolf Packs!" Queen Angelina called out, every Pack member snapped their heads toward her, ear's forward and face alert, "You are now _**free!**_ "

Mistcaller and Snowstripe's heads then threw back towards the clear blue sky; letting out a wind splitting howl and dooming cat roar in jubilation as the two Pack Leader's lead the charge into the forest. Their Pack's rumbling the earth behind them like a stampede as they rushed in eagerly, each following a different scent.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

A dark cloaked figure stood on top of the mountain up against the Elder's Castle, watching the race unfolding clearly far below. A malicious smile came to the figures lips underneath the cloaks hood, chuckling as the Pack's calls echoed on the wind.

"Perfect," the feminine voice purred icily, "those idiot creatures will be too busy playing their little game to notice the little surprise I have in store for them."

A dark hulking creature then lumbered to the figure's left, walking on all four's with nothing but murder in its eyes. The figure turned to it with not an ounce of fear, "You know what to do my pet; attack the creatures participating in the race, and leave _**none**_ of them alive!" the figure hatefully snarled.

The blood thirsty beast looked at her with a sickening smile on its lips before she continued, cold voice becoming a raspy hiss "Oh, and if a meddling Fairy tries to intervene… well… consider them fair game."

The beasts evil gaze then widened, its grin grew tremendously at the prospect of taking a Fairy's life between its jaws' after its eternally long wait. It reared up on its hide legs to let out a terrifying howl into the air, before bounden off the side of the mountain.

In less than three steppes it disappeared into the forest below.

The figure stared at where her beast disappeared, a smirk came to her lips once more, "Get ready my friends," she whispered, voice dripping with hate, "the fun is just getting started!"

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Shimmer's head whipped around, towards the direction from where she came when the echoes of a howl and roar tore through the air, "The Packs are freed," the silver haired Fairy murmured to herself, "I better keep moving."

The silver haired Fairy then began weaving through the forest effortlessly; jumping over bushes and even summersaulting through the tree's, keeping her feet off the ground as much as possible so her scent didn't stay on one trail for very long. That strategy kept the Pack's from finding her too easily.

Shimmer kept this up for about half an hour and managed to elude any follower's.

True Shimmer might not have be _fast_ like say Ultadur, but she was quick and sure-footed, making her very nibble in any situation and not just on the battlefield. The Silver haired Fairy continued running as she kept her ears and eyes open for anything the Wolves and Cat's might try, they were famous around the Realms for their ambushes and sneak attacks. They were also very patient, they would tail their prey for **hours** without tiring, providing a great challenge for this kind of game.

A giggle couldn't help but fall out of Shimmer's mouth when she recalled a curtain buddy of hers, Mistcaller has tried to 'dethrone' her for years now and he would most defiantly be the one coming after her first.

" _He always does!_ " Shimmer thought, humorously as she flipped off a sturdy maple branch, her foot landed softly on the ground again.

She then began sprinting west then, Shimmer didn't want to go too far from the finish line. The Fairy's fluid motions barley made the grass rustle underneath her heeled dark purple boots and the wind whispered passed her pointed ears.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as an ominous feeling flashed in her mind; everything seemed to slow as Shimmer glanced at her right. Shimmer's keen silver-ish orbs saw a dark presence was lurking in the shadows; its figure blacker then black and the second the silver haired Fairy made eye contact, the shadow struck.

Faster than you could flinch, a black mass lunged out of the bushes…

…its black talon claws fanned out, ready to latch on…

…monstrous, black hole of a mouth wide open, dripping with stained saliva…

…ready to tear into the Fairies delicious flesh, until there was nothing left…

Miraculously, Shimmer was able to effortlessly dodge the attack at the last possible moment; her right heel dug into the ground as she skidded, arching her back as she used her arms to shield her body.

Out of reflex her eyes half closed, but Shimmer could _**feel**_ the sharp talons graze the tip of her nose as the dark attacker sailed right over her, only to turn sharply in mid-air as it landed on all fours. The mass make impact with a 'boom' as it skidded only six feet away to the left from her, crazed eyes glued to her form as the two just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"So…" Shimmer stated, her normally soft voice low as she stood up to her full height, "one of you _beasts_ decided to show yourself!"

The large dark mass snarled as a response, eyes sparking with hunger as it snapped its pointed jaws. Without a second thought it lung at her again, this time with more ferocity as it threw its whole body into it.

Shimmer stood her ground, her face and eyes showed no emotion, her muscles went rigid then as the masses claws were just inches from her face. Then, faster than a speeding bullet, she made her move.

She may not have had her falcon sword; but Shimmer was a Warrior, trained by her eldest sister Feleena, and she had other ways to defend herself.

She jumped, kicking her left leg up to come around to kick the monster square in the side of the head. The impact was so hard and unexpected it left the mass stunned in mid-air; giving Shimmer the opportunity to attack it again, harder than before.

Clutching her right hand into a tight fist, she summoned a massive amount of energy to that hand; creating a streaming comet on her arm, " **Silver Star Blast!** " Shimmer screamed out as her fist made contact underneath the mass's long chin.

The shattering of bone could be heard as the attack made contact with the jaw, the mass screamed painfully as it was sent skyward; over the tree's to land in a nearby meadow. The earth rumbled beneath Shimmer's feet before she sprinted through the tree's to the edge of a yawning crater.

The mass laid at the bottom of the dirt lined pit, but it was no way killed… this skirmish has only just begun.

Shimmer's eyes squinted as the dark mass got back up on its four feet and jumping out of the crater on the other side, it then got up on its hind legs before turning towards Shimmer.

Its beastly face was broken and distorted, but not for long. Shimmer watched with disguised as its face was pieced together from under its black hide, the sound of bones and mending muscles could be heard snapping, slurping, and contracting.

Before long its face returned to normal, the mass cracked its neck all around before giving Shimmer another sickening grin as she returned it with a smirk, "I won't be an easily kill for you," she started eyes never leaving the far away mass, "so I'll give you just one chance to run."

If it was possible the terrifying grin gotten ten times as bigger, it wasn't at all afraid of Shimmers threat. With a single leap it was over the crater and standing over the much smaller Fairy.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Shimmer said stiffly, answering her own question.

The mass then roared before attacking the Fairy again; relentlessly swiping her with its talon's and crushing jaws. Shimmer had done well thus far avoiding the monster's attack's, even getting her own punches and kicks in.

But after an hour of battling her strength was waning, she needed help and soon; but Shimmer was probably _**yards**_ away from anyone by now and worst of all she was weaponless.

Shimmer was on her own in this fight.

Breathing heavily, the silver haired Fairy dealt another attack to the masses chest but she only managed to unstable it, the dark mass backed up until its back was flushed against the base of a large pine tree. The mass glanced up at it before turning around, grabbed the trunk it a vice-like grip with only two hands and pulled it out of the ground with zero difficulty.

The silver haired Fairy's eyes widened as the dark mass took a swing at her with the thick tree trunk, but Shimmer was too weak at this point to avoid it.

Shimmer screamed out in pain when the massive trunk made contact on the right side of her body; with enough momentum to send her flying into another nearby tree, then falling to the base several feet below, landing hard on her rear. The force of the impact not only knocked the wind out of her, but Shimmer hit the back of her head so hard her vision was fading!

" _No! I can't black out!_ " Shimmer thought to herself stubbornly, fighting off the dizziness with all her might, " _Stay awake Shimmer,_ _ **STAY AWAKE!**_ "

Shimmer tried desperately to stand back up as the mass lumbered over to her, but the tree must have broken both of her legs and maybe even an arm so she couldn't move without excruciating pain. The mass had a victorious grin on its face as it stood over the injured Fairy, then growling out a wicked laugh as it raised its right arm high over its head talons shining it the late morning sun.

But before the mass could bring his claws down to inflict the final blow, an angered howl pierced the air as a silver blur shot out of the nearby bushes. It furry form landed right on top of the masses shoulder's, to relentlessly tear at the beasts face and ears.

"Mist… call… er…" Shimmer groaned out, identifying her savor as the wolf continued to attack the beast without pause.

The mass tried desperately to remove the wolf off its body, twisting its neck to snap and reaching with its strong arms as it roared with pain and anguish. But Mistcaller was too fast for the beast; he dodged the swipes and nips with ease and before long the silver haired wolf marked everywhere on the masses body; leaving deep bloody cut's, torn ears, and gorged out eyes.

Mistcaller jumped off to land beside Shimmer's wounded form as the beast howled in agony, completely ignoring the two for a minute. "Misty… You're here." Shimmer said happily, voice sounding stronger than before but not back to normal.

The said wolf whimpered apologetically as she tried to lick the Fairies pain away, "It's not your fault old friend, you did what you could." Shimmer said again, giving the wolf a sad smile, "But it's too late for me, I can't move and I'll only slow you down. Please… get out of here while you still can."

Mistcaller wouldn't have it; he growled in defiance, shaking his head vigorously as he showed all his teeth as if saying, "NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"Mistcaller," Shimmer started, smiling through the pain and desperation, "even you aren't strong enough… to fight this beast all alone."

The alpha male responded with a single strong bark as determination began glowing in the wolf's yellow eyes, then a deafening roar caught the pair's attention.

Mistcaller's head snapped around as Shimmer looked up and saw the black mass coming back over to them; features hardened with hate and smile all but gone, replaced with a murderous gaze.

Mistcaller jumped in front of Shimmer's separating her and the beast, face morphed into a snarl as he got low to the ground in a strike pose. The mass made a low rumble in the back of his throat as he got down on all fours again, sprinting for the two with blood hungry eyes.

But before the dark mass got even half way to them another speeding form shot out of nowhere and smacked into the left side of the mass, sending it rolling into the nearby bushes with a screech. Shimmer gasped and Mistcaller 'woofed' in surprise, who has just saved them?

The saver had kicked up a massive amount of debris when he 'swooped' in so as soon as the dust settled, Shimmer could make out a purple clothed figure coming though the cloud. "Shimmer! Where are you?!" a familiar males voice called out desperately, looking all around the meadow for the said Fairy.

"ULTADUR!" Shimmer cried out, happy tears streaming down her face as Mistcaller barked to get the said creatures attention.

Ultadur whipped his head around when the female voice rang out and the biggest grin sprung on the Underworlder's face when his striking blue eyes landed on the grounded Fairy. "Shimmer! You're alive! Are you alright?!" The shiny skinned creature said, relieved as he scampered over and kneeled beside the Fairy.

"I am now." Shimmer stated, then grimaced when she moved slightly.

That was when the Underworlder noticed the Fairies wounds for the first time, and since he was closer he could see other's that had formed as she sat there. Ultadur gasped in horror when he saw both her legs were swollen and now doubt broken from the way slightly turned in abnormal directions and her right arm didn't look any better. Not only that her exposed skin was riddled with scratches, bruises, and knots from not only the tree trunk but from the landing she took at well.

Ultadur's horror turned to rage as his face twisted into an animal-like snarl, eyes widening with hatred for the beast that did this to the woman he has come to care for so deeply after this short amount time, and if they could change color that would be the brightest red on the color wheel.

Another monstrous howl split the air as the beast returned, charging through the underbrush like a raging bull at the group. Ultadur stood up and faced the dark mass with not an ounce of fear in his body as Mistcaller stayed at the Fairies side.

"Ultadur! Get out of here please!" Shimmer cried out to the creature defending her, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing the Underworlder killed because of her…

…not before she got the chance to tell him her answer.

Everything seemed to slow again, but this time there was a more… calmer aura then before as Ultadur glanced back at her over his left shoulder. He didn't say anything but gave the silver haired Fairy a whole-hearted wink as he softly smiled.

Shimmer's eyes widened, she'd never seen him do that before as a warm, fuzzy feeling spread in her chest. Then the dark mass was on him, teeth clamping down on Ultadur's blade-like right arm, "Ultadur!" Shimmer screamed, thinking he was hurt.

But not true, Ultadur didn't have any feeling in that arm since it was more weapon then appendage, so he didn't feel the beasts teeth at all. The beast pushed forward as Ultadur's feet dug into the ground, trying to make himself a 'human' roadblock.

But his plan was backfiring, Ultadur was strong but he wasn't strong enough and the beast continued on with little resistance.

" _GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU_ _ **FITHY BEAST**_ _!_ " a female voice screamed out in a war call.

Shimmer looked up just in time to see Vampira as she came flying up from behind the distracted dark mass, knife sharp rose red nails jutting out of her fingertips. Quick as lightning Vampira speared those long nails into the flesh of the beast's back, making it scream in pain as it let go of Ultadur's arm.

"Keep it there Vampira!" another voice called out.

Ultadur, Shimmer and Mistcaller turned to see Phoebe growling out her own battle cry as she came flying in to land to own uppercut to the beast face, almost sending it crashing to the ground as the other Fairy Warrior's, Cat's, Wolves, creature's, and human's participating in the game came running into the meadow in all directions.

"Phoebe! Vampira! DODGE!" Feleena ordered as she barreled up to the beast, body igniting with living fire.

The two said Fairies took one look at their elder sister and jumped out of the way in one bounce, knowing full well what their she was about to do. Feleena then seemed to gain speed as the fire surrounding her body got bigger and bigger, snapping and burning wildly as the mass turned to her with wide eyes.

" **Scorching Torpedo!** " Feleena yelled with all her might, feet leaving the ground as she slammed into the beast will the force of a bomb blast.

If the Wolves and Cat's weren't there to keep them grounded the four Chaotic Player's would have been sent skyward, the magnitude to Feleena's attack was that intense, kicking up sudden hurricane force winds and licking flames.

"Whoo!" Tom huffed out, hair a wild-whipped mess along with his friends as the air around them calmed, "I need to get a scan of Feleena one of these days!"

As the dust cleared the group of present creature's Fairies, and animals saw Feleena as she stood over the mass of black chard flesh, which was still smoking as it laid motionless, "You did it Feleena!" Aivenna cheered.

"I would hold your applause if I were you, it's not over yet." Feleena said emotionlessly, causing the visitors to become confused.

But they understood why the red headed Fairy would say that, the creatures and human's watched in petrified horror as the mass began moving again, standing up on its back leg's as its shadowy presence took shape for the first time.

Revealing its identity and true form.

"WHAT. IS. THAT. THING!?" Sara screamed, shaking like a leaf for the first in her whole life.

And she wasn't the only one her male player friends looked like they had just seen a ghost; Tom was pale as a sheet, Kaz looked like he was about to faint, and Peyton who was normally never afraid of anything was frozen with fear. All four Chaotic Player's were scared to death! The creatures too were horrified but what they were seeing, never had they come across something as terrifying as the monster that stood before them now.

"That… is a Hell Hound." Feleena answered like it was poison, teeth clenched as the stared down the monstrosity that stood before her.

The Hell Hound was the darkness incarnate; resembling an earthly Werewolf with blacker then back oily unkempt fur. It's almost humanly form was perfectly toned with think almost impenetrable muscle's, making it a formidable opposite for even the most seasoned warrior. Its human-like hands and canine back legs were reinforced with long pointed talons on each of its ten finger's and eight toes, able to inflicted maximum damage. Its huge wolf-like head possessed two glowing eyes that unnerved anyone who would be unfortunate enough to gaze into them, as they looked like pools of freshly spilled blood. The beast's fangs were long and pointed, once pearly white were now stained with red; showing all present what it was capable of.

The hellish beast let out a blood curtailing screak as it towered over everyone, fully healed from Feleen's attack and looked **at least** fifteen feet tall as it stood on its hind legs.

"How are we going to beat this thing!?" Nivenna cried out, not having a clue what to do.

"Teamwork of course," Feleena stated, slowly backed up a couple steps away from the beast, "we'll each take turns attacking it then when it's weak enough I'll finish it off."

"We'll follow you and your sister's Feleena!" Maxxor called out from his spot beside Chaor, giving her a thumbs up signal.

Feleena gave the Overworlder Leader a nodded in understanding, she and her Tribe had more knowledge when it comes to fighting these creatures so she wasn't that surprised that Maxxor was giving her the reins on this one.

Then everyone turned to the beast when it made this unholy laughter, " _This is not your world to rule!_ " the beast said, its demonic voice was deeper than even Chaor's as it sound like grinding rocks.

"That thing can talk!" Tom said shocked, pointing to the beast with a quaking hand.

" _Soon our Master will rise and the darkness will prevail!_ " the Hell Hound continued, not looking at anyone in particular but as if saying that to deliver an warning to everyone present.

"Not today _**monster**_!" Feleena snarled, completely ignoring the ominous warning, she had other thing to worry about right now.

"Tom!" the red head called out to the male Chaotic Player, "you and your friend's find somewhere to hide, don't come out tell the beast is dead! Understand?"

"No problem Feleena!" Tom answered, shacking off fear as he led his terrified friends to somewhere safer, for now.

"Junipertree, Willowbrass!" Feleena continued, calling for a deep red female Wolf with a white face and male dark green panther Cat with brass colored designs up his leg's who had been standing by the Player's this whole time, "Go with the human's and keep them safe!"

The said Wolf and Cat responded with a loyal bark and rumble before trotting after the human's, "Gespedan!" Feleena called out, turning to the faster Overworlder scout, "go back to the others at the finish line and tell them what's going on, they should take cover in the Elder's Castle until this is finished."

"Yes Ma'am!" Gespedan said, giving the red head a salute before speeding off to the west.

"Ultadur! Mistcaller!" Feleena then called, looking to the two who was still beside the wounded Shimmer, "Stay with Shimmer and watch over her!"

The two said males only nodded with understanding, Feleena then looked at two of her younger siblings, "Frost! Silverstream! You're up!" Feleena called out to her Water Themed sister's.

"We're on it!" Frost said, as she and Silverstream an up to the beast at full speed.

The Hell Hound roared angrily as it took a swipe at the two with its massive right hand, but they both spilt before the appendage could hit them and instead the Hound's claws dug into the ground when it missed.

" **Crystal Spear's!** " Frost called out as she sent thousands of ice shards as the beast's now exposed face.

" **Undercurrent Sedge!** " Silversteam yelled, surrounding the spears in a cocoon of fast moving water, creating a whirlpool of skin freezing water and shredding spears.

The Hell Hound screamed when the water made contact with its face, grimacing in pain is it tried the shield itself from its most hated element, "Phoebe! Daisy! Now while it's distracted!" Feleena ordered.

"You got it sister!" Daisy responded running at the soaking beast with zero fear.

"My pleasure!" Phoebe said, more to herself as she came right beside her warrior sister.

The Hell Hound was too busy to notice the assault coming at it to his right.

" **Petal Force!** " Daisy yelled out as she glowed bright yellow.

" **Ground Stampede!** " Phoebe called out, summoning her own deep brown energy as the two Fairies barreled into the hound's side.

The dark creature was sent crashing to the ground with a screaming howler, the four Fairies then jumped away to give the next attacker room. "Maxxor! Chaor!" Feleena then called out, getting the two Leader's attention after they witnessed a tasted to the Fairies power, "It's you guy's move give it everything you got!"

"No problem!" Chaor roared as he and Maxxor headed straight at the down monster.

" **Rockwave! Magma Might!** " the two Leader's yelled; Maxxor sending fourth jutting out boulder's and Chaor shooting out think boiling liquid from his chest.

But attacks hit their mark at the same time and did more damage than they would have in Perim, The Hell Hound let out an angered scream as it tried desperately to get up; but the rockwave attack hit both his back legs, leaving it crippled and unable to stand.

Which gave the red head the perfect opportunity the deal the final blow, "Everybody get back!" her ordered, calling forth a massive amount of fire and heat as it surrounding her body.

Every Fairy, animal, and creature did just that; gathering way behind Feleena as they watched her getting hotter and hotter, flames shooting all around, " **NOVA FLARE!** " Feleena all but roared, sending a bright stream of white hot fire at the Hell Hound.

The beast watch in absolute horror as the attack race for it there was no time to dodge, and made a defeated screech. It continued to scream bloody murder as its form slowly disappeared in the white flames, everyone watched with both amazement and fear as the flames dissipated leaving behind a scorched spot in the grass and a small pile of dark evil ashes.

No one dared to move for several minutes until Feleena went over to where the beast stood not moments ago, taking the ashes and burning what was left in her right hand, "Is it gone… for good this time?" Ghatup asked, sounding wary as he and the other Warrior's and animal's came up behind the red head.

"Yes my friend, I made sure of that." Feleena responded calmly, referring to what she just did.

"What do you mean?" a familiar voice asked, everyone looked and saw the four Player's and there animal escorts coming back, they must have hiding somewhere close.

Because Kaz was in the front he was the one who asked, "A Hell Hound is very touch to kill, but if you burn it's ashes you keep it from resurrecting in this world."

"You mean is possible it _can_ come back?" Maxxor asked, concerned.

"Not here," Feleena stared, putting the Overworld Leader at ease, "but in the Shadow Realms it's possible."

"Shadow Realms?" Aiveena repeated, "Is that the dimension where the Hell Hounds were sent to?"

"Yes, that is what _we_ call it anyway," Feleena said, "but it can go by many names."

Then the red head gasped when she remembered something then rushing over to where Shimmer was a few feet away, kneeling in front of her, "Sister…" Shimmer started a bit weakly.

"Don't talk Shim," Feleena ordered, lifting her fragile body into her arms as the others came over, "save your strength."

"I'm really sorry Feleena," Simmer said again as her head laid against the red heads right shoulder, "I thought I could beat it…"

"No one is strong enough to face a Hell Hound all by themselves Shimmer, not even me," Feleena told her sister is a soft voice, them smiling before she continued, "but I'm proud by how well you did."

Shimmer returned her elder sister's smile before fatigue took hold and her silver-ish eyes slipped closed, "Ultadur, take Shimmer to the Elder's Castle; Alice should be there to treat her."

Ultadur took the said Fairy gently from the red heads arms before speeding in that direction, being mindful of his movements. "The rest of us will do a search of the Realms," Feleena continued turning to look at everyone else standing patiently behind her, "but be careful! Hell Hounds usually travel in packs!"

Everyone nodded, no that they have seem what a Hell Hound looks like first hand, they were now more determined than ever to keep their new friend's safe. Feleena split everyone into four large parties with five Wolves or Cats as extra protection, as for the Players they were sent back to the Castle with Junipertree and Willowbrass.

The rest of the afternoon was tense, everyone kept an eye out with the other visiting creatures joining in the search. But no other Hell Hounds were found, that both surprised and concerned everyone.

Including the red head second in command of the Fairies, "All your sister's and remaining creatures have returned from their search Feleena, they found nothing" Queen Angelina told her daughter as she came into the room.

It was sunset by the time Feleena came to visit Shimmer in Alice's Cabin were she had been treated for her wounds, the silver haired Fairies body was stripped of her clothing and was replaced with bandages covering her entire form from neck to toe. Her legs were confirmed to be broken and had to be set back in place, thankfully her right arm wasn't but it was dislocated, either way the pain of putting her body back together was worse than when they were actually broken!

They were splinted before they were wrapped in thick spider spun bandages, as for Shimmer's cuts and bruises were treated with tea tree oil and aloe vera. The said Fairy laid on her back with the crisp white blanket draped over her as the plushy bed cushioned her battered form, her oil covered face was the only part of her body that wasn't covered with bandages and her right arm laid over the blanket as it hung in a cotton sling.

"That is very strange behavior for a Hell hound," Feleena commented as she sat on the right side of the bed beside the resting Shimmer's, "they don't usually act alone."

Queen Angelina didn't answer right away, instead went to the side of the bed were her daughter was, "How is she?" The Queen asked softy, trying to change the subject.

"Alice says she's going to be ok," Feleena answered, cracked a smile as she moved a little hair out of her sleeping sister's face, "but she'll have to be bed ridden for at least a month."

"Don't blame yourself Feleena," Queen Angelina advised, putting a comforting hand on her daughter's right shoulder, "you didn't know this was going to happen, none of us did."

Feleena then huffed a laugh as she glanced up at her mother, "You always know what I'm thinking don't you?" she asked.

"I'm your mother I'm supposed to know." The Queen whispered, giving the red head a wink before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"But what concerns me more is this…'Master' the Hell Hound was talking about during the battle." Feleena stated, thinking about it ever since the skirmish.

"Yes it is disturbing," Queen Angelina said, couldn't help but agree as she rubbing her chin, "but at the same time it could have been bluffing."

"You're probably right." Feleena sighed, but at the same time she still couldn't help but have a bad feeling in her chest regardless.

"Let's not worry about that for now," Queena Angelina told her daughter, getting her to look at her, "I set the visitor's to their rooms for some well-deserved rest and now I want _you_ to as well."

"All right mother." Feleena responded with a sleepy smile, not realizing until now how tired she was.

Queena Angelina wrapped her right arm around her waist as the two walked side by side, then coming face-to-face with Ultadur, who was carrying a colorful bouquet of flowers. "Ultadur, what are you doing here?" Feleena asked, though she wasn't that all surprised to see him.

"I just came to see Shimmer," Ultadur answered respectfully, as well as hopeful, "is she awake?"

"I afraid not," Queena Angelina told him with a regretful smile as she slowly shook her head, "but you can go into see her if you want to. But don't take too long she needs her rest and so do you."

Ultadur nodded once in understanding before walking by the two woman, they watched him go to the side of the bed and kneel down. The Fairy Queen and Feleena both shared a knowing smile before they both left the Cabin together, leaving Ultadur and Shimmer alone.

"I don't know If you can hear me Shimmer, but I'm so sorry." Ultadur whispered to Shimmer's sleeping face, "If I had gotten there faster I could have kept this from happening to you."

He started at her beautiful sleeping face like she was going to answer him, but then bent forward and gave her a tender kiss on her pink lips. Then got a surprise when the kiss was returned," Shimmer?" Ultadur whispered, after he pulled away to find the said Fairy awake.

"Hi Ultadur." Shimmer said, softly as she warmly smiled up at the Underworlder, "thanks for waking me up."

"I wasn't trying to…" Unladur started, sounding regretful.

"No, I'm glad you did," Shimmer continued, cutting him off, "I wanted to thank you for saving me before. And for the beautiful flowers."

"It was the least I could do." Ultadur answered her, giving the Fairy a happy smile.

Shimmer looked into the Ultadur's eyes before saying one thing, "Yes."

"Yes?" Ultadur asked confused, not sure what she meant at first.

"I mean, yes, I accept you proposal to court me." Shimmer answered, with a widening smile.

Ultadur's eyes snapped wider in shock, "But," he started, both shocked and delighted, "I never finished the race…"

"You didn't have to," Shimmer started again, "standing between me and the Hell Hound today was enough for me. You didn't have to impress me with your speed Ultadur, you could have asked me at any time and I would have said the same thing."

"Oh Shimmer…" Ultadur sighed, happier then he had been his whole life. He bent over to give the silver haired Fairy another kiss with she returned.

Their lips stayed locks for several minutes before the Underworlder reluctantly pulled away, "Can you stay with me a little longer?" Shimmer asked, almost begging him to.

"Yes, I can." Ultadur, wanting to do that anyway as he got himself comfortable on that side to the bed.

Not planning to go anywhere until the sun came back up the next morning.

 **A/N** **: Phew! I didn't think I was going to be able post this chapter today, but I did!**

 **But I have to be frank with you guy's; Do you like it story? Do you hate it? Should I cease with this story all together? This no feedback thing on this story is starting to make me a little antsy! So if** _ **someone**_ **could tell me SOMETHING, that would be wonderful!**

 **Until next time everybody!**


	21. Speak From The Heart

**A/N** **: Hey everyone I'm back, so don't worry! On with chapter number 21!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I own my main characters and this plot.**

It's been three days since the Hell Hound scare…three days of nerviness and round the clock surveillance.

Even after **every Warrior** from **every** **Tribe** didn't find any other Hounds when they joined together to make a clean sweep of the Realms; no Fairy went outside by themselves without a Warrior escort, and some didn't leave their homes period!

Every Fairy was scared and after seeing a Hell Hound first hand…

…many of the visitors could understand why.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Ghatup concluded after reciting the whole encounter to his fellow Tribemates present in the Mipedian Warrior's guest room.

Which included his King and two Princes along with Peyton who requested to join, imputing his view along with Siado and Ghatup; since they were among the few outsiders who actually _saw_ the beast with their own eyes.

"I'm telling you dudes," Peyton stated, voice cracking from the image that has been forever etched in his mind, "it looked that something straight out of a nightmare!"

The other Mipedian's have only heard stories from the Fairy's about these 'Hell Hounds', but now seeing how this easy-going human and fearless Warriors could be _**this**_ shaken from just a single sighting…

"Is there anything more you could tell us about this monster?" King Theb-Saar asked in a serious tone.

"It wasn't easy to take down your majesty," Siado said right away, "Feleena hit it with an attack that could kill a creature and it just got back up like it was nothing!"

The three Leaders were left stunned and troubled, they didn't know what to think at this point in time. "For now we stay on high alert for any more attacks," Iflar commanded to everyone present, "this beasts have already tried it once so safe to assume they'll try again."

"And what of the Fairy's my Prince?" Sobtjek asked, knowing it was on everyone's mind.

"Watch over them of course!" Mudeenu bluntly said, "Until its safe, every Fairy is threated. So protect any who needs help, watch over them if they wish it, day or night. That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Every Mipedian said in unison, giving the three Leader's an understanding bow.

The Mipedian's weren't the only ones huddled up in the guest chamber's, all the other three tribes were going over what happened along with their single human supporter.

"If it's true that these Hell hounds are that strong, it's a miracle the Fairies have survived this long without help!" Eximiar exclaimed after listening about the encounter from Chaor and Kaz.

"There not weak Eximiar!" Takinom pointed out, almost accusing the male Underworlder, "Feleena has said that the Hell Hounds have always been powerful, and hard to kill for that matter."

"I was never insinuating that they _were_ Takinom." Eximiar countered, voice calm as he shook his head, "But after hearing it from the human and Chaor, I can see way the Fairy's left Perim so long ago."

"As of now and until we leave the Realms, everyone is to join in the effort to keep every Fairy safe!" Chaor ordered, his tone left no room for objections, "Feleena doesn't know about this so keep it between _**us**_ for now."

"Not to be rude Chaor, but why?" Agito's asked, a bit confused.

"In case you haven't noticed Agito's," Takinom stated with humor mixed in, "Feleena isn't the type to just **ask** for help."

"All the more reason to keep it discrete," Chaor stated, "until we can approach her with the offer to team up with both Feleena and her sisters to help defeat these… _**monstrosities**_."

"And the other Tribes are helping too?" Kaz asked, timid to speak up.

"Yes," Chaor answered, looking at the red headed teenager, "the other Tribal Leader's and I talked about it last night. Now we're putting it into action."

"Leave now, and remember to not reveal your intentions to _anyone_!" Chaor then ordered his Tribemates with a motion of his hand.

"Yes Chaor!" the Underworld Warriors said in unison before finally leaving the room to go about their day along with the other visiting creatures.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

After the meeting disbanded Sobtjek went out to find the Elder Rebecca, he had been worried about her for the past few days. Rebecca seemed fine when he last saw her but Sobtjek could see right through her act, she was afraid and deeply shook up.

It didn't take long for the Mipedian Muge to find her, the last few day's Rebecca has been visiting other Fairies who were camping out in their homes to see if they were ok. And that's exactly what Sobtjek saw her doing, the black haired Elder was coming out of a forest near the Elder's Castle where the Butterfly Caretaker's was known to reside.

"Rebecca!" Sobtjek called out, waving his free hand to get the woman's attention.

The said Elder looked in the direction of the voice, "Sobtjek!" Rebacca exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised to see the Muge, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Sobjtek explained, coming to a stop in front of the woman. Then his face got serious when he realized something, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I'm not Sobjtek." Rebecca answered, giving the said Mipedian a calm smile as she pointed skyward.

The older Mipedian looked in time to see Snowdrift coming to land on his mistress's right shoulder, his talon barely touched her pale skin as he looked at the familiar Muge. The snow owl gave him a low friendly 'whoo' in greeting.

"And hello to you as well my friend." Sobtjek answered the owl, dipping his head politely.

"Why are you here Sobtjek?" Rebeca asked, though she had an idea in the back of her mind.

Sobtjek gave the Elder a warm smile, "I came to see of you were still ok." He answered.

Rebecca's smile slipped as her face became almost solemn, but at the same time it was almost blank, "I told you once and I'll say it again," her voice emotionless, "I'm perfectly fine."

Sobtjek's smile too disappeared as she watched the Elder turn and walk away, her poster stiff as a board.

Feeling the tension radiating off his mistress, Snowdrift decided to leave Rebecca and Sobtjek alone for a while to give them space to talk. So with a soft 'whoo' he took to the air, the snow owl hoped this Mipdeian could help his troubled mistress as he remained close by.

Thankfully Sobjtek wasn't that easily deterred, "I can tell you're not ' _ **fine**_ ' Rebecca!" he said firming, jogging up to walk beside her.

"Oh really!" Rebecca retorted, voice starting to rise as she stopped to look at the Muge straight in his reptilian eyes, "And just what makes you think I'm not?!"

"You're upset and afraid Rebecca! I KNOW you are!" Sobtjek retorted, talking to the Elder like he was disciplining a student, "Its writing all over your face!"

Rebecca then seemed to come apart emotionally. Her brave face morphed to that of a terrified Fairy that has been hiding deep inside her these last few days, her black eyes began to tear up as her body shook like a leaf. Then the Elder began to sob as her legs seemed to crumble beneath her.

Sobtjek, surprised by how fast her demeanor changed, caught her before her had a chance to hit the ground bending on one knee for support. But he got over his surprise fast when he saw just how freighted Rebecca truly was. Sobtjek held the woman closes to his chest as she continued to cry uncontrollably in his arms.

The Muge could feel his heart began breaking in his chest as he watched the woman in his arms, crying her eyes out to show the world her anxious soul, "F-Forgive me… Sobtjek…" Rebecca managed to get out between sobs, but her voice was too muffled to hear anymore.

"Don't apologies Rebecca," Sobtjek said in a soothing tone, shifting to where he had the Elder on his lap comfortingly, "cry as much as you need to."

They stayed that way for several minutes, Sobtjek held the Elder firmly with both hands as his staff laid forgotten on the ground for now. Rebecca was finally able to calm herself a few minutes later, "Thank you Sobtjek, I don't know what came over me." Rebecca stated, her pale cheeks stained with salty tears.

The older Muge just smiled warmly down at the woman before picking his staff up with his right hand, "Why don't we find somewhere to talk?" Sobtjek suggested, his voice sounding like he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Rebecca could only nod as she stood up so the Mipedian could, together they walked a couple yards away to a quiet meadow that would normally be bustling with Fairy's at this time of day. The Elder and Muge found a fallen tree trunk covered with plush moss and sat down, above the sun was shining subtlety and the gentle flow of the wind calmed both beings nerves.

"Rebecca please…" Sobtjek started, voice soothing and soft as he turned to look at the melancholy Fairy sitting at his right, "tell me what is troubling you."

The Elder Rebecca looked at him silently for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Your right Sobtjek I _am_ afraid, but not for my own personal safety." she started, looking ahead of her instead of at the Muge sitting beside her, "I'm afraid… for those how can't defend themselves like my Warrior nieces can. They are so few in number and they're stretched to the limit every day!"

"We could help train other Fairy's to fight while we're here." Sobtjek offered, making the Elder look at him with a twinge of surprise.

"That's a kind offer Sobtjek," Rebecca said, raising her hand to stop him, "but that wouldn't be enough, nor will it work. Many of my Tribemates are against violence including me, so even if we learned to defend ourselves many won't use it."

"Even if it were to save your life!" Sobtjek countered, almost in outrage.

"It shame's me to say, but it's true." Rebecca answered sadly, then her voice became more distant as she continued, "Please believe me, I resent the Hell Hound's just as much as any Fairy but for some reason I can't bring myself to hurt or kill them; and because of that I've forever had this guilt feeling deep inside me. And now seeing one of my nieces clawed and pounded to within an inch of her life… I can't stop myself from beating _**myself**_ up!"

"But why Rebecca?" Sobtjek asked, desperately wanting to know as he scooted closer to the Elder side.

"Because… even after seeing my poor niece's battered body…" Rebecca whispered so quietly like she was speaking to the wind and not the Mipedian, eye's focused straight ahead, "it changes _**NOTHING**_ …"

After that last word fell from her lips tiny droplet's spilled over onto Rebecca's already moist face, dripping slowly as they fell. Sobtjek stared at the Fairy for the longest time, watching the depressed tears drip down like a lazy shower; her face was stone, not a trace of emotion was anywhere on her feature's… not even in her black eyes as they continued to leak.

Then a smile spread slowly across the old Muge's face, his reptilian eyes glowing with warm as comforting hand rose to then rest on the Fairy's folded ones on her lap. Rebecca's eyes lowered to see the new orangey scaled hand, then following up the arm to lock with the Mipedian's eyes, "Oh sweet Rebecca…" Sobtjek sighed, his voice was laced with warmth and maybe even… love? "Don't feel guilty about this, we have all felt that way at one time in our life."

"Even… you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Sobtjek answered, his voice remained unchanged, "I too dislike fighting because of the bloodshed that goes with it. But that doesn't make me a coward, let alone you of all creatures. Because you were meant for other things… beautiful wonderful things."

Then taking Rebecca's left hand and brought it to rest over his heart, "These hands of yours weren't meant to fight… they were meant to care for and love, and give life to others. That's what you must do." Sobtjek finished, bringing his face to softly nuzzle for right cheek.

Rebeeca has never felt this sensation before, her heart was warming and filled with an emotion that was new to her. Then for the first time in three day's she smiled a happily smile, "Sobtjek…" she whispered, not sure what else to say as her tears finally ceased.

Rebecca could hear a rumbling in the Muge's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, without any form of refusal she allowed him to bring her closer into a hug. Rebecca laid her head on his left shoulder, "Thank you Sobtjek," she said softly, both hands coming to stay on his muscular chest, "you've helped me more than any of my sisters could."

Sobtjek smiled down at the woman in his arms, "As I always will." He says.

Rebecca could only smile up at the Mipedian who has managed to worm his way into her troubled heart in just a short amount of time. How? By just using his voice, and for being there when she didn't allow anyone else.

Without saying a word Sobtjek cupping Rebecca's right cheek softly and slowly but surely, giving the Fairy Elder enough time to pull away if she wanted, brought his lips down to give her a kiss. But thankfully for him Rebecca didn't move, her eyes just fluttered closed as the Mipedian's scaly lips came onto her red ones gently.

The contact was soft and warm at the sometime, something that Rebecca has wanted to experience being the romance loving Fairy she was. But this time was even more special then when she read about it in a book. It was the same for Sobtjek, he has longed for a woman he could hold in his arms and recite love poems to for the rest of his days.

But alas life can be a cruel master, because Sobtjek was taken down another path that had no room for love or a woman. However, now he has found it and he had no intention of letting it… or Rebecca, go without saying what he wanted to say to her.

After a few minutes of sweet kissing, Rebecca and Sobtjek finally pulled away, "I guess this means were a courting couple now." Rebecca stated, smiling up at the Mipedian with twinkling black eyes.

"If you want us to be." Sobtjek said gently pushing a loss strand of hair over her pointed left ear, almost pleading for her to say what he wants her to say.

Rebecca only grinned happily as she wrapped her arms around the Muge's neck, "Yes… my Silver Knight." She whispers.

Sobtjek could only smile with happiness as he brought his White Rose closer for another kiss, he heart beating faster than it has in his entire life.

Sobtjek vowed to not only be there for her, but protect her as well if he had to. He may deplore fighting just as much as Rebecca did… but he would gladly kill any Hell Hound who would _**dare**_ touch her.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Have you visited Shimmer yet?" Belle asked her black haired sister walking to the left of her down the tree covered path.

"No," Raven began, shaking her head regretfully, "I've been busy."

Belle could only nod in understanding, knowing full well how her sister was feeling. The last three days every Warrior Fairy has been diligent for any Hell Hound sightings, never had a _single_ Hound came to the Fairy Realm's alone to attack a Fairy since the beasts were known to travel in large packs.

It was a disturbing change in the Hell Hounds behavior and it didn't set well for anybody who lived in the Realm's, so it was understandable for the female Warrior's to be on pins and needles for the last 78 hour's.

"I managed to swing by Alice's Cabin last night," Belle continued, trying to change the subject somehow, "not surprisingly Ultadur's still there. He hasn't left her side in almost four days!"

"Really?" Raven asked, her normally neutral voice had a curious twinge in it.

"Yeah! It's so sweet how he asks towards her, when I walked in he was holding her hand!" Belle gushed.

Raven could help but roll her eyes as a smile came to her face at her brunette sister's antics.

All of the Fairies in the Tribe were related to each other yes, but they weren't technically ' _ **sister's**_ '; except for a select few, many were just cousins or distant cousins. It was like that for Raven and Belle, both were very distance cousins to the other to the point they weren't blood related at all!

But because everyone the Fairy Tribe treated either other like Family, each generation called either other 'sister', 'little sister', or 'big sister'. It was the same for the Elder's and nieces, even if like say Feleena wasn't blood related to her she would still call a Fairy Elder 'auntie' or Youngling 'niece', to keep the Tribe unified and family oriented.

Even so Raven and Belle were especially close, they talked about everything and were often partnered up in battles. It was strange even for them for two Fairy's that were total opposites could click so well! But they do, and somehow it works.

"How long are you going to kept blaming yourself for Shimmer's ambush Raven?" Belle asked a bit bluntly, getting the said black haired woman to stop right there on the path.

Raven was a Night Fairy in nature and that meant that she and the other members of her 'element' protected and manage the nightly forces that inhabit the Fairy Realms after the sun goes down… and sometimes that meant the _**darker**_ forces that are beyond the Realms themselves.

Every Fairy can sense the presents of a dark entity like Hell Hound's, but being a Dark Fairy, Raven had the ability to track precisely where a Hell Hound was from incredibly long distances; making her almost like a 'dark magic radar'. And because of that she has become an essential part of the Warrior class and respected among her sister's.

Three days ago though was when she let her guard down… and it nearly cost her sister her life.

"I should have sensed it Belle!" Raven exclaim, sounding frustrated as he tightened her fist, "It was _so close_ and I didn't sense it!

"None of us did Raven." Belle pointed out, voice calm as she touched her tense sister's right shoulder lightly, "You've got to stop blaming yourself for this! For all we know it could have been hiding its dark energy somehow, making it almost impossible for you to track it!"

"Maybe your right about that Belle," Raven stated, body becoming less ridged but her black eye's still sparked dangerously, "but I wouldn't have been able to live with the fact that my sister was killed because of **my mistake** … should the worst happened."

"IT. DIDN'T." Belle said, firmly and forcefully, "We weren't expecting it… none of us were! NO amount of training from Feleena could prepare us for something like that. Just remember it could have been a lot worse if Ultadur and Mistcaller wasn't there to defend Shimmer so bravely, what matters is that she's _**alive**_ , right?"

Raven remained silent for a moment as she contemplated on what she sister just said, then she finally looked at her with a soft smile on her face, "Thanks' Belle, your right it _could_ have been worse, but it didn't. I guess I just needed to hear that from someone." She said, gently.

"Hey, what are sister's for?" Belle asked, with a humorous shrug.

"Hm… right." Raven stated, a small giggle coming from her mouth. She wasn't always a 'smiling' and 'laughter' type of woman, but somehow Belle manages to get a raise out of her every once-and-a-while.

"I was going to visit Pandora and the other Fairy Baker's for an hour or two, do you want to come with?" Belle asked, motioning to another grassy path that lead toward The Mill.

"Nah, I'll pass but thanks." Raven answered, waving her hand, "I got a wounded sister I need to look in on."

Belle just smiled at that, "I'll see you later than." She said before walking away, waving behind her until Raven was out of sight beyond the tree line.

If The Mill was further away Belle wouldn't be traveling alone after Shimmer's ambush, but after several hours of not a hide or hair of any Hell Hounds it was safe to assume nothing else would happen. But the brunette kept her eyes and ears open for even the slightest sound or movement, just to be safe.

After about a thirty minutes' walk Belle froze mid-step when she thought she heard something… then another rustling of leaves confirmed her suspicions.

In a flash Belle had her two fans out snapping them open as she got into a fighting pose, low to the ground as she waited. Her brown eyes darted in both directions, " _I can't sense anything,_ " Belle thought, keeping her mind focused, " _the Hell Hound could be hiding it's dark energy again just like it did when one tried to kill Shimmer._ "

Then her head wiped to the right when more rustling, sounding closer this time, came from a nearby juniper bush. " **Fan Barrage!** " Belle yelled, jumping into the air to send yellow energy bursts into the said bushes with her trusted weapon.

The bursts shredded the bushes like weed whackers, strips of leaves and twigs went flying in different directions. When it all settled it revealed a surprising sight…

"AGITOS!" Belle exclaimed in a high pitch voice, eyes wide in shock, "What were you doing, sneaking around in the bushes like that?!"

The said blue scaled Underworlder was standing there frozen, like a criminal caught red handed in the middle of the robbery. Agitos's yellow eyes were as big as pie plates, when a toothy grin came to his face in a funny expression, "Please Belle, don't be mad!" Agitos said, sounding like he graveling to Chaor as his stiff muscles started relaxing somewhat, "I can explain…!"

"Then start talking." Belle said sternly, folding her fans up and putting them away in there holsters, "Why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't-I mean I was! But I wasn't spying on you I swear!" Agitos exclaimed, desperately trying to get her to believe him as he waved his hands around for effect.

Belle puckered her red lips as she slowly walked up to the flustered Underworld adviser, "Then what were you doing?" she asked, her voice softening a little.

Poor Agitos could only twirled his fingers as he tried to come up with an explanation… _fast!_

"Well I was um…" Agitos started, but drawled off as his face was getting darker and darker, not able to look at the woman in the eye.

Belle got nose-to-nose with Agitos, "I'm listening." She hummed, giving the Underworlder a wicked smirk.

Agitos made an audible 'gulp' as the brunette fluttered her eyes flirtatiously, words were failing him and now he didn't know what to do! "Ok, I was watching you!" Agitos finally blurted out, his chest falling.

"But why didn't you just show yourself?" Belle asked, her voice now normal.

"Because I… didn't know what to say to you." Agitos said, looking and sounding defeated, "I wasn't able to string two words together the first time we meet, so I wanted to wait until I could come up with something to say."

"And the stalking part?" Belle asked again, but more gently then before.

"(sigh) I thought seeing you… would give me some inspiration." Agitos finished, a small smile coming onto his face.

"Well next time," Belle started, touching the Underworlder's left shoulder, "I would refrain from following me. It's very rude to stalk a girl and if I hadn't of restrain my attack I could have killed you."

"Right huh… dually noted." Agitos replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Well now that my… _mysterious watcher_ has been unmasked, would you like to come with me to The Mill?" Belle asked, graciously, "That's where I was going."

"I would like that." Agitos answered, smiling delightedly at the brunette woman.

"So how long were you following me anyway?" Belle asked curiously as she and her companion began walking down the path again.

"Not long," Agitos started, deciding to come clean, "just now actually."

Belle only responded with an 'oh' sound, "But why are you out here alone?" Agitos asked, his face scrunched up in concern, "It's dangerous to be walking around without someone with you right now."

"I haven't been long," Belle responded, giving the Underworlder a calming smile, "I _**was**_ with Raven, but she and I parted ways a little while ago. She was heading to visit Shimmer at Alice's Cabin."

"How is she?" Agitos asked, referring to the silver haired Fairy, "I regretfully haven't visited her either."

"She's well." Belle answered, looking to the Underworlder walking to her right, "Thanks to Alice her scratches and bruise are completely gone, but it will be several more weeks before her legs and arm will be fully healed."

"That's good," Agitos remarked, smiling back at the woman, "I have full confidence she will make a full recovery."

"I have no doubts about it," Belle said, "Shimmer has always been a fighter."

"If I may ask you Belle," Agitos asked, rather timidly, "what made you become Warrior?"

"Hm?" Belle hummed, giving the Underworlder a questioning glance.

"I'm only curious," Agitos said, "you don't strike me as the fighting type. I mean none of the Fairy Warrior's do, but you… intrigue me more."

Belle couldn't help but giggle at that word when she heard it, "It's true becoming a Warrior was kind of a wild card pick," the brunette started, looking ahead of her down then path then every other word looking at Agitos, "you could say were all misfits in our own way; Me, Raven… all of us. I never really fit in anywhere until Feleena began trained new Warriors, so I decided to give it a try and surprisingly I did well! So from then on I became Feleena's student until I became the warrior I am now."

"I could tell you each have powers and ability's that are different to other Fairy's I've seen so far." Agitos commented.

"That too is correct," Belle agreed, "but we are still taping into our potential so we still don't know what were capable of at this point in time. But seeing as our Hound foes are getting stronger, we shouldn't waste any more time."

"Just what are these Hell Hounds?" Agitos asked again, hoping he wasn't over stepping his boundaries, "judging by what Chaor and the human Kaz said about them they don't appear… _**alive**_."

"Yes… and no." Belle began, coming to a stop, "There is a legend that surrounds the Hell Hound race, and it begins at the dawning of time in Perim. The Fairy's always had animal friend's to protect them against any threat, but the most strongest of them all were known as Werehound's; similar the humans version of a 'werewolf', but three times bigger. The Werehound's were kind and loving despite their… less than friendly surface. Then one day a more powerful enemy attacked us, though we don't remember who or what they were, they overpowered the Werehound's with powerful attacks. To help our friend's the Fairy's gave the Werehound's enough magic to drive the enemy back, and they won."

"But that would lead to a cycle that would become our undoing." Belle continued solemnly, "Like an addict addicted to drugs, the Werehound's liked the feeling of the magic increasing their strength and overtime, they began _craving_ it. Soon they wanted more and MORE, **demanding** us to give them magic, until finally… _they would_ _ **kill**_ _to get it_ _ **.**_ And soon that hunger and thirst for our power twisted them into what they are now…"

"…neither flesh nor energy, but a twisted hybrid of the two. Their sole purpose is to feed on magic until they are put out of their misery, like a cursed earth bound spirit. They have no remorse or fear, you can't _bargain_ with these beast; for they are nothing more than mindless, uncontrollable monsters." Belle finished, finally looking at Agitos who has started at her the whole time.

"So they were once you're… friends?" Agitos asked, surprised.

"At one time yes," Belle confirmed, "and you could say we…"

"…created them." Agitos finished, his voice soft.

Belle nodded meekly, "And after that tragic mistake we all took a vow to _never_ give our power to anyone… ever again." she said, almost whispering it.

"But you didn't mean to," Agitos began firmly, placing a comforting hand on the brunette's right shoulder, "you didn't know the Werehound's would turn on you like that."

"I know," Belle stated, giving the Underwolder a calm smile, "but sometimes I can't help but feel sorry for them."

"To me creatures like that do not deserve pity." Agitos stated, voice stern but not forwards Belle, "True the history of their creation is sad, but at the same time they _chose_ their path and _chose_ to be what they are. And for that they don't deserve to know what mercy… or love is."

Belle looked into the Advisers yellow eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them, "Thank you Agitos," she said warmly, giving the said Underwolrder a bright smile as she placed her right hand on top of his still resting on her shoulder, "that made me feel a lot better."

"The least I can do after surprising you before." Agitos responded.

Then his eyes widened three timed there normal size when he realized she was still touching his hand, then began blushing scarlet when Belle began giggling at his expression, "Come on you silly boy," Belle started, taking his hand off her shoulder but still held it warmly, "were almost there."

So Belle and Agitos continued the rest of the way hand-in-hand and soon they came upon The Mill, which was just as quiet and peaceful as it always was. At first glance it looked like no one was home, but then a window opened up to reveal Pandora who appeared to be cleaning them from the inside.

"Pandora!" Belle called out, getting the Fairy Bakers attention.

The said Fairy looked up and smiled when she recognized who was approaching, "Belle! How nice to see you!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Are you the only one here?" Belle asked as she and Agitos came to a stop in front of the window, pointing out no smells were coming from the oven room where Pandora currently was.

"Yes," Pandora responded sadly, "the other Bakers were to nervous so I decided to let them stay home for a few days until the excitement died down."

"You can tell them we've looked everywhere and found nothing to suggest the Hell Hounds made any return trips." Belle advised, voice soothing.

"Well thanks for the update little sister," Pandora responded, tone lighter, "I'll be sure to tell them. But I had no doubts you and the other Warrior's would look high and low for any trace of them."

"The four Tribes pitched in too," Belle explained, motioning to Agitos with her free hand, "all of them including Agitos."

"We owe you and your friends a great debt of gratitude Agitos." Pandora stated to the said Underworlder, giving him a smile as she dipped her head.

"I only wish we could do more." Agitos said in a humbled voice.

"You have all done plenty," Pandora advised, waving the notion off, "after all it was two of you that helped save Shimmer."

"Are you going to be here much longer Pandora?" Belle asked.

"No," Pandora answered, shaking her head, "I just lack a couple more miner things then I'll leave."

"Do you need Belle and I to escort you home?" Agitos offered politely.

"That won't be necessary Agitos," Pandora responded, declining the offer gently, "I don't live that far away and besides Reuben will get me there in no time."

"Reuben?" Agitos repeated, curiously.

"Her horse," Belle answered for the other brunette, "Pandora has been riding him since he was 2,000 years old."

"Speaking of him I better get him saddled before I leave." Pandora said more to herself as she grasped the window's to shut them, "I'll see you later Belle, and you too Agitos."

Saying the last part before closing the freshly cleaned glass windows behind her gently. "That was a nice visit," Agitos commented, looking at the brunette woman standing beside him, "I don't believe I've met Pandora before now."

"I just wish it was under better circumstances," Belle said grimly, "it would have been better."

"It's the most extreme time's that bring people closer," Agitos responded calmly, giving Belle's right hand a comforting squeeze, "I'm just glad we're here for you all."

The way he said that last part so softly made it seem he was talking about _her_ specifically, and Belle caught that making her blush from bashfulness. "I'm glad I got the chance to know you Agitos, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met." Belle told him warmly, hugging his left arm.

Then Agitos surprised Belle by removing her from his arm, only to bring her to his toned chest in a hug, "As am I Belle," Agitos started with a gentle smile, looking into her stunning brown eyes longingly, "you're the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever had the honor of meeting. I only wish I did many years ago."

A growing warmth spread throughout Belles chest when he finished, making a bright smile come to her face, "Was this what you were wanting to say to me?" she asked, eyes twinkling with hope.

"Yes," Agitos answered, truthfully and deeply, "from the moment I first laid eyes on you in the sparring field. And from then on I've wanted to say these next few words… but I didn't know how to _say it_."

"What are they?" Belle asked, whispering it as her face got closer to Agitos's.

"Belle…" Agitos sighed, touching her left cheek with his warm blue hand, "would you allow me to court you?"

Belle eyes widened a fraction as they got all misty, "Yes Agitos," Belle answered, voice shaky from happiness, "I can."

Agitos was so relieved and happy at that response that before his mind registered what he was doing, he placed his lips on Belle's in a long warm kiss. Belle, unfazed by the sudden event, giggling into the contact and threw her arms around the Advisers neck to deepen the kiss a little bit more.

After a few minutes they both pulled away breathless but happy beyond words, "I can't offer you much Belle being what I am," Agitos said, referring to his low stature, "but I promise to-"

"I need no promises Agitos," Belle said softly, cutting the Underworlder off with a dazzling smile, "I know you'll treat me right."

Agitos could only bring her into another hug, her head rested into the nap of his neck as he held her as close as he possibly could. " _I vow to you… my sweet little Belle,_ " Agitos thought, twirling his fingers in the said brunets curls, " _I'll spend the rest of my days showing you just how much you mean to me._ "

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

After she parted ways with Belle, Raven continued down the grassy path toward Alice's deep forest Cabin, it was only about twenty minutes later she came to the humbled building under a mass of oak tree's.

Then suddenly she hesitated, for some reason Raven couldn't bring herself to go any further.

" _What is wrong with me?!_ " Raven screamed to herself, " _Of course I can't face her yet!_ "

Raven may have agreed with Belle before, but that didn't mean _she_ was ready to see Shimmer after her attack. True the others didn't sense the Hell Hound either, but…"

" _ **ARRRGUUHHHH!**_ " Raven yelled out at the top of her lungs, sending every bird in the area to go flying from fright.

Then the weight of guilt pushed against her heart as she sat down at the foot of a tree, not knowing what to do. Then the sound of someone breathing close by made the black haired woman tense up, but she realized it was too shallow to be a Hell Hounds breathing.

Her eye brows rose when in idea came to mind, "Fivarth, is that you?" she called out coolly, looking over her left shoulder into the forest behind her.

To confirm her question the said Mipedian revealed himself, he had been using his invisibility this whole time, "How did you know it was me?" he asked, coming up the Fairy tentatively.

"Because, you're about the only Mipedian I know personality and the calm rhythm of your breathing kind of clued me in." Raven responded, giving the Mipedian Conjurer a mischievous smirk.

Then her face got serious when Fivarth came to stand over her, "But just what are doing way out here?" she asked in her trademark neutral tone.

"I was actually looking for you." Fivarth answered a bit shyly, a small blush coming to his face.

"And why were you doing that?" Raven asked in the same tone.

"Well, I… wanted to see you." Fivarth finished, calmly.

Raven only responded to that with a simple 'oh' before turning to stare at the Cabin intently. That's when Fivarth realized something was wrong with the black haired woman, and he became worried, "Are you ok Raven?" he asked, his hiss-like voice laced with concern, "You seem… agitated about something."

Raven remained silent, her demeanor cool but her black orbs were distant, "Well, you're _not_ wrong." She finally responded in a stiff tone.

Fivarth then took a seat at Raven's left, "Please tell me what's bothering you Raven." He said, voice as smooth as silk.

Raven just sighed because she knew he wasn't going to drop it, "I've been feeling like it's my fault Shimmer got hurt," she started, voice clearly upset and worried, "even though everyone says it wasn't I feel like it was."

"Why would you say that?" Fivarth asked, clearly confused.

"I have this ability to sense dark entities from greater distances that my sister's." Raven explained glancing at the Mipedian without even turning her head, "But during the Race three days ago I didn't feel anything, my sister's didn't either but… I _**should**_ have!"

Then she startled Fivarth by suddenly jumping up, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this!" she exclaimed with frustration before starting to walk away.

But before she was able to take two steps, a firm hand grabbing her left arm and continued to hold it even when Raven's beating gaze looked into Fivarth's ash white slit eyes, "Let go of me Fivarth." Raven all but growl between clenched teeth.

Fivarth just stood up slowly and looked down at Raven for a moment with a black expression, "I know how you feel right now Raven," he started, voice neutral but solemn at the same time, "I too almost lost a friend because of something I didn't see."

"And just what would _you_ know!" Raven spat, her face morphed into a snarl, "I don't understand ANYTHING I'm feeling right now!"

That was a harsh thing to say to anyone but Fivarth just blinked as it washed over him, not even thinking about taking it as an insult, "Because I know you feel like it should have been _**you**_ that got attacked instead of Shimmer," Fivarth began looking closer into Raven eyes, unwavering, "that _**you**_ should be the one in that bed instead of her."

Then Raven's 'tough girl' exterior began to crack, her eyes changed from hard to soft as they widened in shock, "We each have power and ability's that can help others, but at the same time it can come with a price." Fivarth began again, his voice stayed the same but seemed to soften somewhat at each syllable, "Whatever happens you can't let this **one mistake** get you down, you have to keep moving forward and forget what happened in the past. Because no matter how strong or powerful you really are, no one can change what has already happened; but it's what we do after the chaos settles that make us strong."

Raven only continued to stare at the orange scaled Conjurer as he lowered her arm but he didn't let it go just yet, only losing his grip a fraction, "You can't keep these demons from forcing you back Raven," Fivarth began yet again, only with a soothing but firm voice, "I think that's why you can't face Shimmer just yet. Because deep down you really want to forgive yourself before seeing her again."

"But how… how could you… know that?" Raven asked in a hushed tone, but it seemed like she was asking _herself_ that question and not the Mipedian standing in front of her.

"It's like I said before," Fivarth responded, finally letting go of the Fairy's arm, "I've gone through everything as you have. But it took me a lot longer to sort out my feelings and talked about it."

Raven could only stare at the Mipedian Conjurer as she subconsciously felt two tears fall from her black orbs; Fivarth had hit the nail on the head, so to speak, but what surprised her the most was how fast he figured it out! The black haired woman lifted her left hand and softly touched her cheek, right over a tear and dabbed it away.

"This is strange," Raven whispered, looking down as her glistening fingertip, "I've never cried before."

"Raven…" Fivarth said soothingly, getting the woman attention by touching her right arm, "I know you feel regret about this, and maybe even hurt, but don't you think that Shimmer's hurting too?"

The second Fivarth uttered her sisters name Raven's eyes wiped towards the Cabin, where they stayed as she uttered, "Yes…"

Then without saying another word Raven began walking the rest of the way to the Cabin's door, as she was vaguely aware of Fivarth walking a couple steps behind her. She came to a stop in front of the curtain doorway and hesitated before going through, then a shadow of a smile came to Raven's face before pulling back the white linen curtain and took a step inside.

As her black eyes adjusted to the light Raven saw Shimmer still lying on the bed she was placed on, her face clear on any wounds but her body was still covered in white bandages. Ultadur was kneeling on the left side of the bed, the couple was talking quietly to the each other, too into what they were talking about to even notice the Warrior's presents.

It was only after Raven took a tentative step did the wooden floor make a groan sound, causing the pair to look up towards the door, "Raven!" Shimmer gasped, clearly happy to see her, "I was beginning to worry you weren't coming."

Raven only made a 'hum' under her breath as a response was she walked up to the bed, it was only when she stopped at the foot did she finally looked at the silver haired Fairy in the eyes. "I… wanted to see how you were doing." Raven said, her voice softer than usual.

Ultadur could tell Raven wanted to get something off her chest her she stance, "I'll leave you two to chat," the Underworlder said standing up, smiling to Shimmer as he continued, "but I'll right outside if you need me."

"See you in a minute." Shimmer whispered to the Commander with a sweet smile on her face.

Ultadur gave her left hand a caring squeeze as he placed a warm kiss on her cut-free forehead, before slipping his hand away and walked calmly to the door. The two Fairy's watched him leave and didn't look at each other again until they were alone in the room.

"Raven, are you ok?" Shimmer asked, voice soft with worry as she looked into the black haired Fairy's troubled black eyes.

Raven could only close her orbs when she felt tear threatening to fall, "No." Raven said, not able to say anymore as her voice shook and her voice began to crack.

Shimmer's eyes widened when Raven said that, what could be wrong? The silver haired Fairy wanted to so bad to go over to her, but in her condition it was impossible, "Raven… w-what's the matter?" Simmer asked again, getting more and more worried.

The said Fairy had her head tilted towards the ground, but if you could you'd see he face getting redder and redder for the pressure of emotions building in her chest, needing desperately to come out before it exploded… then it did.

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Raven screeched, snapping her head up to look straight at her sister; her face was a mixture of depression and sadness, along with a terrified stare in her tearing eyes.

The sudden outburst almost made Shimmmer jump out of her bed, but not so much the forcefulness of the voice but what her visitor had just said to her, "W-Why would you say that!?" Shimmer exclaimed back, her tone confused.

The next few moments would be full of jumbled and emotional words from Raven, and Shimmer trying to get a word in, Going something like this:

"Because if I had felt the Hell Hound, you wouldn't have…!"

"Raven!"

"…hurt, and since _**I'm**_ the only one that can sense one that far…!"

" **Raven!** "

"…could have saved you from being tossed around like youngling's rag doll…!"

" _ **Rrrrrraaaavvvveeeennnnn!**_ "

That last time was yelled out by Shimmer, finally she was able to get Raven to stop talking long enough for her to talk a jagged breath of air, "Raven… why would you _honestly think_ that this was all your fault?" she asked, not believing a word her Warrior sister had been saying the past two minutes!

For the first time in her life Raven's body felt like it was ready to crumble to the floor, but instead she managed to wobble over to her left side of Shimmer's bed and plopped down to sit on the white sheeted comforter.

"Because you could have been killed," Raven murmured, not looking at the silver haired Fairy, "I have the strongest detection for them yet I didn't feel any that day! I just feel responsible for not just your safety but everyone else's, and when I fail… I feel like I'm failing my family as well."

Shimmer's eyes widened before her mouth dropped at her sisters confection, have no idea she had been feeling this way!

"Oh Rav…" Shimmer sighed, using her sister's nickname as she hugged her shoulders, "you could never fail me, or us for that matter! Just because you messed up once doesn't mean you fail as a Warrior… and it _**certainly**_ doesn't mean you fail as a sister either."

As wave of genuine relief washed through her as she took one look into Shimmer's face and saw nothing but truth in her silver-ish eyes, "Thank you Shim." Raven whispered, happier beyond words as she wrapped her sister in a delicate hug, being mindful of her right arm.

As this was going on, Fivarth was watching from outside looking in from the doorway but not even attempting to go in, "I have to say… I never thought Raven to be the heartfelt type." Ultadur commented from beside the Mipedian, he too had been watching the emotional event unfold.

Fivarth just glanced back at the Underworlder over his right shoulder, "Raven's just more… _private_ about her feelings that's all." Fivarth said.

"Guess you can relate to her." Ultadur stated with a smirk and mischievous twinkle in his eye.

The Underworlders smirk got even bigger when the Conjurer's face flared a bright red, "W-Well… I find her to be a very nice girl despite her serious nature and…"

"Take it easy Fivarth, I was just messing with you!" Ultadur stated with a chuckle, then his voice cooled as he continued, "So why haven't you asked to court her yet?" he bluntly asked.

That question made Fivarth's shoulder's sag, "Because I don't think she'll say yes." Was all he said, tone sounding defeated.

"And what makes you say that?" Ultadur asked again in an unbelieving tone.

"She seemed too independent to want a male, and besides," Fivarth started, turning around to fully look at the Underworld Commander, "what do I have to offer her?"

"Does it look like I can do the same for Shimmer?" Ultadur asked, though it didn't sound like a question more like a statement, "I literally don't have a single thing of value in my possession. But Shimmer didn't care about that, because I told her _she_ is the most precious thing to me, and that's what you should tell Raven."

Fivarth yet blinked at Ultadur before glancing back at the black haired woman, still hugging Shimmer as she sat on the bed. Then he looked back at the silver skinned Underworlder before smiling and nodding his thanks.

Raven spent several hours inside the Cabin with Shimmer; except for Alice and Ultadur popping to the check on the two of them they remand relatively alone to talk. By the time it was sunset Raven felt so much better and decided to leave Shimmer to rest, but she promised to visit the silver haired Fairy again very soon.

After one last wave Raven exited the Cabin and let the white linen curtain fall back in place behind her; she almost ran into Fivarth's chest on the way out, he had been waiting for her the entire time.

"Do you feel less guilt?" Fivarth asked, looking into the Fairy's stunning black orbs.

"Yes," Raven answered calmly, her neutral voice returned, "thank you for asking."

Fivarth then seemed to get all flustered then, a pink tint forming on his checks, "Raven…" he uttered.

"Yes," Raven said, raising a dark eyebrow, "what is it Fivarth?"

The black haired woman's emotionless voice made him even more nervous, but Fivarth knew he would someday regret it if he did ask her, "Raven," he started again, voice braver then before as he looked into her eyes intently, "I know we haven't known each other for very long but that shouldn't matter then a man has something to say."

Raven was surprised by that statement, but she kept her face cool as she blinked once, "Go on." She ushered.

Fivarth made a deep sigh to calm his racing heart, but it only made him more determined to keep going, "I can tell you have a good heart, despite you wanting to hide it under all that seriousness and tough persona. And, if you'd allow me, it would be an honor to get to know you better… by the act of courting."

Raven had to bite back a gasp that time as her black orbs widened tremendously, she never thought a woman like her would ever be offered something like a courting partner; the black haired woman always thought she was too 'stiff' for a male. "But why would you want to court someone like _**me**_?" Raven asked the Mipedian, neutral voice switching to curiosity, "There are plenty of other more suitable woman in the Tribe for you."

"Because I don't want to court just any Fairy woman…" Fivarth started, getting closer to the Fairy's face to where he could easily see her pupils, "I want to court _you_. Because you are the most suitable woman for me."

Raven could feel her face beginning to heat up, her pale cheeks turning the deep red, "Are you being truthful?" Raven asked, voice high with bashfulness.

Fivarth didn't even bother answering, he just stared at Raven with his ash white reptilian eyes and waited for her the find the answer for herself. And Raven did just that, she gazed right back at the Conjuror like she was trying to look right into his very soul… and the answer she found made something blossom in her heart.

"You _**are**_ telling the truth…" Raven whispered so softly Fivarth almost couldn't hear her.

But the Mipedian didn't have to; because from the small, but sweet smile that came to her face… it was all he needed to know, "So you accept?" He asked, hope rising in is chest.

Raven only got up on her heeled tip-toes and placed a warm kiss on the Mipedians left scaly cheek, "I'll let that by my answer, Fivarth." She whispered, her voice laced with mystery and excitement.

Fivarth's face lit up like a Christmas tree; the orange scaled Mipedian 's hands grasped her right at her hips and brought her closer to his red robed chest in a warm hug, not caring what she would do. Raven froze in the hold at first, but after a few minutes she loosened up and melted into the Conjurer's embrace.

"You know I wouldn't be all 'lovey-dovey' all the time right?" Raven said in a hushed tine, laying her right cheek on his toned chest.

"I know that," Fivarth agreed, tangling his fingers in her wavy black hair, "but that doesn't mean _**I**_ won't give you a hug and a kiss every now and then."

Raven huffed a laugh as Fivarth planted a soft kiss on the Fairy's forehead; sure it will be hard to break Raven from her shell, but Fivarth was patient and will work hard to prove his worth to her.

As Raven already knew he would.

 **A/N** **: Another chapter done!**

 **I first wanted to apologies to everyone about what I said in my last chapter, I'm NOT going to abandon this story and it wasn't my intention a scare anyone. It didn't occur to me until it was brought to my attention that the reason I was getting that many reviews for this story was because there just wasn't that many fans for Chaotic left!**

 **I am NEVER going to just up and leave a story, even if it's unpopular. That's not my style to leave something unfinished and it irks me when other author's put their story on hold or discontinue it for some reason… so I'm** _ **certainly**_ **not going to so it myself!**

 **I made a promise to compete EVERY SINGLE STORY I wrote the moment I began writing for this site; so believe me when I say you will see an ending for this story and any others that will be written by me in the future, even if it takes me months or years!**

 **So after that rant, I'll leave you for now. But I will be back… you can count on it! Until next time everybody!**


	22. The Harmonic Sister's

**A/N** **: Hi everybody I've returned, just like I said I would! Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter after the delayed update. So on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

Things in the Fairy Realms have finally returned to normal a week after the Race ambush, and all the Fairies have resumed their duties without feeling like they have to look over their shoulder every two seconds.

It was the same for the creatures and humans as well; sure they were going to always be vigilante, but it put them to ease that they didn't have to be tense all the time. Which was nice because some even had plans…

"You're looking… _happy_ this morning Malvadine, where are you off to in such a good mood?" Lanker asked his Tribemate, who was busy cleaning his chest armor with a waxing rag.

Except for Ghatup and Vinta who were hanging out on their beds in the Mipedians guest room; Lanker and Malvadine were only ones who looked 'wide awake' since they got up about an hour ago. And during that time the said lizard Warrior has been preening himself like he was going off to somewhere important.

The yellow scaled lizard just grinned as he glanced at the Warpainter over his right shoulder, taking a pause from polishing his already sparkling chest plate, "I'm actually going to take Goldie out for some quality time." Malvadine answered, his reptilian eyes shining with excitement.

Lanker had a feeling that was what his yellow scaled Tribemate was doing, "That's right, Goldie accepted your courting proposal didn't she? And I can already see you two are getting along nicely." He commented, stating the obvious.

"She's completely amazing Lanker!" Malvadine suddenly exclaimed, looking like he had a multitude of heart floating above his head, "She's sweet, smart, beautiful… and she can make me laugh! No woman has been able to do that, not even a _female_ Mipedian!"

"Well I'm happy for you my friend, truly." Lanker said, his semi-deep voice full of congrats.

"And what about you Lanker?" Malvadine started as he put his rag away in his bed-side trunk, "How much longer are you going to take to ask Turquoise?"

At the mention of the turquoise haired Fairy the green scaled Warpainter darkly blushed, however his demeanor looked defeated as he hung his head, "I've been wanting to tell her for _days_ now, but every time I try I can't get the words to come out!"

"Because…?" Malvadine asked with a raised brow as he elongated the word, stepping over to the side of his Tribemates bed.

"I don't know…" Lanker sighed, shaking his head as he just stared at the white blanket covering his bed, "I guess I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way."

"And what makes you think she doesn't?" Malvadine asked again, arms crossed over his chest.

Lanker could only let out a deep breath as his answer, not knowing what else to do. "Lanker! Come on! You have more courage than this!" Malvadine exclaimed, "I've seen you take on an army of raiders without even batting an eye!"

"Yeah, but this is something different!" Lanker rebuked, his tone getting more hopeless, "If I ask and see says 'no', I'll be devastated!"

"See that's your problem Lanker," Malvadine started again, his voice stern, "you keep thinking about the bad scenarios before anything's even happened and if you keep thinking that way you're not going to get anywhere."

"Besides, if you really like Turquoise you'll swallow your fears and just blurred it out!" The yellow scaled Mipedian finished as he got into his friends face like a sergeant.

A small smile came to Lanker's face then, Malvadine has always been a good advice giver in predicaments like this and the yellow scaled lizards hasn't let him down yet! "Thanks Malvadine," Lanker said, giving his Tribemate a gracious smile as he stepped off his bed from the other side, "I needed that."

"That's what friends are for Lank!" Malvadine stated humorously, using his childhood friends barely used nickname.

"I'll let you finish getting ready for your ' **date** '," Lanker started, walking for the door out of the room as he looked over his shoulder at Malvadine, "I'm going to go out and see if I can find Turquoise."

Maladine just smiled as he gave the Warpainter a single nod in encouragement, continuing to remain at his spot until Lanker disappeared around the door frame. " _Lanker may be brave on the battlefield,_ " the yellow Mipedian thought as he strode over to his trunk again to retrieve a bouquet of flowers he picked just for Goldie, " _but when it comes to talking to girls… he can be such a chicken!_ "

As the Mipedian Warpainter continued to walk down the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor of the Elders Castle, Lanker decided to just be himself when he found Turquoise. Because he already knew she was the kind of woman who didn't like 'fakers', creatures that become someone their not to empress other's.

Lanker couldn't help but chuckled when he tried that act with Turquoise during their sparring match; normally he was very charming, but during the match the green scaled Mipedian began 'showing off' his skills to the point he could have been bragging! And Turquoise, being the spunky little Fairy she is, gave the much taller Mipedian a nice whack upside the head with her hand; and if that didn't stun the Warpainter enough, the pig-tailed Fairy even scolded him like he was nothing but a misbehaving child!

" **Don't try that on me you big pebble head,** " Lanker remembered hearing her say as he rubbed the still stinging bump, " **if you think I'm just going to stand here and take your winded boasting you got another thought coming! Because I'm not the type of girl who falls for a males huge arms and bloated muscles you know!** "

Lanker had to smile despite the unpleasant memory; true the slap hurt and her tone was crude, but it was that attitude alone that drew him toward her instead of shying away. Why he wasn't sure of himself, curiosity perhaps? Or maybe he was just impressed that she did it?

Whatever the reason he liked Turquoise a lot to the point it could be something deeper than that… but he was getting ahead of himself.

" _First I have to_ _ **find**_ _her._ " Lanker thought, as he descended the last staircase.

The light was streaming through the cathedral shaped stain glass windows as the Mipedian rounded the corner on the first floor of the castle and it seemed he wasn't the only one going for a walk that morning…

"Arrthoa!" Lanker exclaimed in surprise, stopping mid-step before he made it the where the wooden staircases merge.

He wasn't wrong for the white furred Overworlder scout was coming down the west stairs at the exact same time as Lanker was climbing down the east stairs, if the Warpainter hadn't of been paying attention they would have slammed right into each other!

"Well good morning Lanker!" Arrthoa greeted, noticing the taller Mipedian for the first time, "Believe it or not I didn't see you there!"

"What are you doing up?" Lanker asked when he met the Scout halfway before holding his hand out, trying to be friendly.

"I was actually… going to look for someone." Arrthoa answered as he shook the offered appendage, Lanker could see a faint blush dusting his cheeks under his semi-thin fur.

Lanker smirked when an idea on who the 'someone' was, "Is it Sophie?" He bluntly asked.

"Yeah," Arrthoa answered sheepishly, his blush turning into a full on embarrassed flush, "how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Lanker answered, shrugging, "Plus I was leaving to look for Turquoise."

"Sounds like we're on the same boat," Arrthoa stated, "you've been procrastinating about asking too?"

"Yeah." Lanker said, using the same answer Arrthoa did as he gave the Overworlder a single nod.

Silence followed between the two males, neither knew what to say until Lanker got an idea, "Would you like to look for… 'our women' together?" The Mipedian asked, "I know Sophie & Turquoise are close _**and**_ that they like to train together in the Sparring Field early in the morning. So it's possible their both there right now."

"That would be nice, thank you for the offer." Arrthoa answered, excepting the invitation, "Plus I think the both of us could us some encouragement, as well as advice."

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

In the sun illuminated Sparring Field, Spohie and Turquoise were indeed having an early morning sparring match. As they always do when the two Fairy Warriors felt a bit restless.

"HA-OHHHHHH!" Sophia sung out in her lovely singing voice as her hand barely touched her Rapier's thin pointy blade, and at that moment its grey colored surface glowed a bright pink color. As it was charged with a new form of Fairy Magic.

"YA-HOOOOOOOO!" Turquoise also sung out, her beautiful siren-like voice making the sharpened blade of her oversized axe shine a radiant turquoise as it was held above her head.

Before anyone could breathe the two sisters were flying towards each other; letting out their battle cries before the clashing of metal could be heard. The moment the weapons made contact with each other a single powerful wave of pink and turquoise colored energy was sent in every direction, mimicking the melody that was used to power the blade.

"Nice Turquoise!" Sophie commented, a smile on her face as she and her said sister lowered their weapons, "That was a good one!"

"Yeah no kidding, my powers are really pumped up today!" Turquoise stated, putting her axe on the ground to rest.

"Something on your mind sister?" Sophie asked, sticking her sword into the ground before leaning against it, "You've seemed more restless then usual lately. Is it about Shimmer?"

Turquoise was silent for a moment until her head moved up and down slowly, "Yes… and no." she answered, her voice soft, "Yes I'm worried about Shimmer, but it's not the _real_ reason my mind has been wandering."

Sophie's pink haired head tilted to the side before a smirk crept onto her lips, "Is it about Lanker?" she asked, straight out.

Turquoise could never hide anything for her sister; Sophie and she were as close as two sisters could be, seeing as they shared the same rare ability despite them not being twins. And it was like they could read each other minds, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. So Turquoise wasn't at all surprised or embarrassed when Sophie guessed correctly.

"I really like him Sophie." Turquoise said, cheeks blushing even though her eyes looked sad, "His such a sweetheart and seems to really understand me."

"So what's the problem?" Sophie asked again, face scrunched up in confusion.

"I just don't know if he feels the same way about me!" Turquoise answered softly, her pig tailed locks drooping.

"You don't know that 'quoise," Sophia stated, comfortingly as she came to put a soft hand on her sister left shoulder, "Lanker probably likes you so much that he doesn't want to say the wrong thing."

"You think so?" Turquoise asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Absolutely! Besides after you gave him that knock on the head Lanker's going to make sure he does!" Sophie joked, recounting what she saw during the sparring session.

Turquoise couldn't help but giggle when she remembered doing that to the poor stunned Warpainter, "Yeah, you make a good point about that. But what about you… and Arrthoa?" Turquoise asked, giving her two inch taller sister a mischievous grin.

At that moment Sophie's naturally pink tined face turned beat red at the mention of the Overworlder scout, "Don't start making this conversation about me little sister!" Sophie almost growled, though her demeanor appeared more embarrassed then mad as she stepped away from the still grinning Fairy, "After all its _**YOU**_ who has the male problem not me!"

"But you like him… Right?" Turquoise asked, elongating the last word as she talked in a sing-a-long voice, batting her eyes as she leaned a hair closer.

"I don't… _not_ like him," Sophie started, desperately trying the calm her scarlet flushed face, "Arrthoa's ok I guess."

"Go on…" Turquoise ushered in the same tone, leaning in ever so closer.

"He's nice and polite," Sophie answered a little too quickly, wrapping tips of her pin straight pink hair around her fingers, "plus he complemented on how well my fighting style is."

"Whooooooo!" Turquoise suddenly exclaimed, before dancing around her sister singing, "Sophie's got a crush! Sophie's got a crush!" Over and over again!

If it was possible the said pink haired Warrior got even redder, " **NO I DON"T**!" she blurted out, if it was possible every strand of her hair would've been sticking out in all directions.

"Oh yes you do big sis!" Turquoise stated, finally pausing from her little routine to point a turquoise manicured finger at the other Fairy, "I can see it written all over your face!"

Sophie could only 'huff' in defiance before crossing her arms over her chest and turning completely around, pretending it wasn't true. But in truth it was! Sophie did have a crush on the Overworlder scout, she has ever since their sparring match weeks ago. However Sophie wasn't as open about her feeling as her younger sister, so she just kept it to herself. And of course it would be _her_ that would bring it out in the open!

"Come on big sis, you must have a _**tiny**_ crush on him!" Turquoise said, shuffling up to her sisters back.

"So what if I do!?" Sophie stated, not even glancing around.

"Then you need to tell him how you feel!" Turquoise answered bluntly, like it should be a no brainer.

"And why in my right mind would I do that?" Sophie exclaimed, louder then she really meant to as she finally turned on her boot heel to look straight at her younger sister again, "You of all Fairy's know I'm terrible about expressing my emotions!"

"Then this will be a great time to practice that!" Turquoise answered, rather cheekily, "You can tell Arrthoa how you really feel about him and it'll be great to finally get it off your chest!"

Sophie just glared at her sister, true it would feel nice, but she wasn't about to let her mischievous sister off the hook that easily! "Ok fine… I'll do it…" she answered slowly, before her face broke out in her own smirk, "But _**only**_ if you do the same with Lanker!"

"What!?" Turquoise shuddered, her face going deep red, "But that's not fair!"

"Hey you started it 'quoise," Sophie answered, her tone stern as she leaned closer into the shorter Fairy's face, "I just put in my own demands!"

Turquoise had to keep herself from crumbling to the ground as she stared into her smug sister's look; what was she going to do?!

"Ok…" Turquoise answered, not happy about it but accepting it anyway, "if you tell Arrthoa, then I'll tell Lanker."

"Great!" Sophie cheered, before her face morphed to a serious expression as she looked around, "But where do you think we can find them?"

"' **Them** ' who?" Asked a male's voice before Turquoise could answer her sisters' question.

The two Fairy's looked behind Turquoise and (unfortunately) saw who they were looking for, " _AHHH! IT'S ARRTHOA AND LANKER!_ " both Fairy's screamed in their heads as the males came up to them.

"Good morning ladies!" Arrthoa greeted, give the two woman a warm smile. Though he was looking more in Sophie's direction as he said it.

"Oh… uh! Good morning! Arrthoa… Lanker." Sophie said as a dark blush dusted her cheeks, already getting flustered to no end.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Turquoise asked, changing the conversation so her sister could get her barring s back.

"Well we actually came out to enjoy the nice weather," Lanker answered smoothly, ushering to the surrounding scenery, "and hoped to find the two of you."

"Oh really…" Turquoise uttered, now it was her turn to get flustered, "and why were you?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we shared breakfast first," Arrthoa offered, before Lanker could continue, "we brought a small meal for us to split if the two of you are interested."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm not-" Sophie started, before a loud gurgling resonated from her stomach… much to the pink haired Fairy's humiliation.

But Arrthoa must have found it funny because a deep chucking vibrated in his throat, "Come, why don't the four of us eat under the Oak tree?" he started, referring to the single tree in the middle of the Sparring Field, "It'll provide some shade."

"That sounds great!" Turquoise exclaimed enthusiastically, already feeling hungry herself.

Lanker couldn't help but smile at the pig-tailed Fairy, he found her bubbly personality so be very cute… and that's a word he's _never_ used!

So that's exactly what the group did; ironically the males brought along a pale yellow blanket and picnic basket to hold the meal in. The amount of food that was packed wasn't huge but there was plenty for the four of them; consisting of assorted fruits, breads, jams, and even flakey pastry's!

" _It kind of feels like a date…_ " Sophie thought as she slowly took a bite of her apple, glancing at the Overworlder Scout sitting to her left, " _What are those male's up to?_ "

She had a pretty good idea about what the two creatures were doing, but she didn't make a move to do anything about it; as if the pink haired Fairy was curious to see what would happen next.

"How's your banana nut bread Lanker?" Turquoise asked the taller Mipedian to her right, the two were sitting across from the other couple with the brown woven basket sitting in the middle of the semi-circle, "It looks yummy."

"It is," Lanker answered after swallowing, not wanting to talk with his mouth full, "but I have to say the blueberry turnovers are my favorite."

"Really! I'm so glad to hear that because the blueberry turnovers are **my** favorites too!" Turquoise said, her round eyes shining happily.

"That's great!" Lanker exclaimed, clearly excited he found something in common with the pig-tailed Fairy, "Then will you split the last one with me?"

"Sure!" Turquoise answered, already going for the remaining breakfast item inside the basket.

Sophie just smiled as she watched her younger sister tearing the drizzle frosted triangle shaped pastry right down the middle and giving one of the halves to the tall muscular Mipedian; and smiled wider when their fingers almost touched, making the two of them blush and look away bashfully.

A small cough make her look towards Arrthoa again, who held out a small plate of pink tinted angel food cake with a small layer of strawberry frosting, "Here Sophie," Arrthoa started, holding the small plate out to the stunned Fairy Warrior, "I know this is your favorite so I asked the Fairy Bakers to pack a few pieces… just for you."

Without taking her light blue eyes off the piece of non-breakfast food, Sophie raised her right hand slowly and took the cake from the Overworlder, "Thank you, Arrthoa." The pink haired Fairy said, though her voice sounded in a daze as a faint blush came to her cheeks, making her skin brighter than normal.

Arrthoa only answered with a dazzling smile and a single polite nod, almost making Sophie's heart race.

"So tell me how your powers work;" Lanker started from across the couple, snapping Sophie from her trance, "you mentioned a little bit last time Turquoise, but I must have forgotten a few details."

"It's pretty simple really," Turquoise started, putting her remaining apple core on the blanket in front of her, "Sophie and I are what we call 'Harmonic Fairies'. That means we each have the ability to amplify sounds."

"So you two are another kind of Spellsinger Fairy?" Arrthoa asked, remembering the other form of singing magic used by the woman's four younger siblings.

"Not exactly," Sophie answered, putting in her own impute, "Spellsinging is when a Fairy castes spells by her voice alone, but a _Harmonic Fairy_ does something entirely different. We can take the essence of a sound, let's say a birds chirping, and increase it to use in any way we choose."

"Basically were like walking amplifiers." Turquoise concluded, putting it in layman's terms, "Harmonic Fairies of old didn't really know how to use their power since it was kind of destructive, but Soph' and I have managed to use it to power up our weapons."

"Interesting, so you can amplify _**any**_ kind of sound?" Arrthoa asked, impressed.

"Pretty much." Sophie started again, looked at the Scout now, "We can increase anything from the smallest sound, like a snap or a whistle, all the way up to explosive and roar-type noises. No matter if their nature or being made."

"But we do have restrictions with our ability:" Turquoise began again, her face mimicking her serious tone, "if we make the sound power too high it could cause anything around us to combust, and we can't power up anything but our weapons. Meaning we are forbidden to amplify _ourselves_ or someone else. The consequences are deadly."

"Has something like that happened before?" Lanker asked, his voice so low that it didn't really sound like a question.

"Unfortunately yes," Sophie answered grimy, nodding her head heavily, "but **that** was many moons ago and even then Harmonic Fairies were just getting used to their power."

"Is that the reason the both of you became Warrior's?" Arrthoa asked yet again, "Because there weren't any other uses for your ability?"

"You could say that." Turquoises said, "Feleena had just began training other Fairy Warrior's at the time and invited us to participate, it was then we discovered we could use our Harmonic's to increase the strength of the weapons we used. Though my weapons choice was kind of…"

" _ **Unlady-like?**_ " Sophie stated with a grin, finishing her sister's sentence, "No kidding, you should have seen the look on our sister's faces when she picked that weapon out!"

"Ha ha… yeah…" Turquoise murmured with a smile, scratching the back of her head bashfully.

"But I think it's amazing you can battle with a weapon like that, it takes years of training to even wield one." Lanker said, catching the pig-tailed Fairy by surprise.

"Well thanks Lanker," Turquoise started, smiling at the tall Mipedian, "it's nice to hear that from someone."

Lanker just smiled at the Fairy, making a flutter sensation bubble up in her chest… as well as an idea. "Hey Lanker, would you like to go for a walk later? Just you and me?" The Fairy asked, her turquoise colored eyes gazing at the Warpainter without a drop of timidness.

The said Mipedian's eyes snapped out open twice their normal size; Cothica this woman has a way of catching him off guard!

"I would love to!" Lanker exclaimed happily, after getting his brain to work again, "Do you have a place in mind?"

"I'll just show you," Turquoise answered mysteriously, "it'll be more fun that way."

Lanker couldn't help but smile down at the Fairy sitting beside him, maybe then he could tell the Fairy how he feels about her. But unbeknownst to him that was her plan as well, she just hoped it would go smoothly!

The rest of the 'breakfast date' went by with the occasional question of two to each other; but mostly the males asking and the Fairy's answering. But it was a sweet sight regardless because when Arrthoa asked Sophie if he could spend the day with her, she almost choked on her bite of cake!

"Um… sure… I-I mean if you want to." Sophie answered, her voice and face betraying her shock.

Lanker and Turquoise both couldn't help but laugh at the flushing Fairy, and Arrthoa too thought her expression was adorable. By that time it was an hour before noon from the way the sun was close to being above them, and the group was pretty much full so they split what was left between both groups and placed the blanket inside the basket for safekeeping.

"Since it's on the way, Lanker and I will return it to the Elder's Castle." Turquoise offered as she took the woven basket from the Overworlder Scout.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later 'quoise." Sophie said, warmly giving her younger sister a farewell and small wave.

Turquoise then got up really close to the pink haired sister with a wicked smile on her face, "But remember our deal sister," the pig tailed Fairy whispered, "you have to tell Arrthoa how you feel; and don't try to worm your way out of it because I'm going to be asking about it later!"

Sophie had to force herself not to roll her eyes, "I told you I would!" she whispered back with a bite of annoyance, glancing back at the Scout standing behind her a few feet away, "But don't expect me to slip my guts to him!"

Turquoise only grinned, happy with the inch taller Fairy's response despite her irked tone. She then grabbed her weapon from its resting spot before all but skipping up to the Mipedian Warpainter who had been waiting patiently as the axe wielding Fairy was talking.

"Are you ready to go Lanker?" Turquoise asked when she was only inches from him.

"Whenever you are… _little lady_." Lanker responded, using the Fairy's 'nickname' seconds before inviting her to go first into the nearby forest.

The pig tailed Warrior couldn't help but giggle at the Mipedians gentleman-like action, she thought it was sweet as she (of course) took the lead down the forest path that lead to the Elder's Castle.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Sophie was reluctant to spend the day with Arrthoa seeing as she hasn't ever hung out with anyone, other than her sisters of course. Thankfully Arrthoa was better at this then she was, the Scout took the liberty to ask more personal question to help break the ice; What did she do for fun? What are your favorite foods? How long has she been a Warrior? That sort of thing.

There were several easy questions to answer and Arrthoa's laid back demeanor made Sophie become less tense with spending time with him, then before long she became rather comfortable with the situation. " _But why do I feel so anxious?_ " Sophie thought to herself as her mind and heart felt like they were doing summersaults.

Never had the Fairy felt like this before; sure she's been through many soul grinding scenarios when it came to fighting and defending her tribe from the Hellhounds. But **this** battle was one she couldn't get any form of training for… and that's what scared her the most.

"Sophie, are you ok?" Arrthoa asked from his spot under the oak tree, his voice softly whispering into her ear.

The pair didn't feel like going anywhere else so they remained underneath the oak tree in the middle of the Sparring Field. The pink haired woman sat to the left while the Overworld Scout was to the right, sitting close, but at the same time keeping his distance so he didn't make her feel smothered.

Sophie didn't say anything for what felt like hours, staring at the grass covered ground beneath her bent legs as she tried to put into words to how she was felling… but alas coming up short as always. "I don't know…" Sophie finally answered, not sounding like her at all.

Arrthoa knew something was wrong, he could feel it, so he scooted closer to the Fairy until there was only a little bit of space between them, "Sophie… you can tell me… what's troubling you?" Arrthoa asked, his voice low with worry, but comforting at the same time.

A shadow of a smile almost came to Sophie's face, she had a feeling that would be the next thing to come out of the Scout's mouth and it was nice to have the edge come off of her jumbled emotions from his smooth and soft tone, "Like I said I don't know," Sophie repeated, her light blue eyes looking at Arrthoa, "I'm just strange that way."

"You're not strange Sophie," Arrthoa stated, his voice becoming normal as he shifted in his seat, "you just don't know how to express yourself that's all."

"But I can't even tell you how I'm feeling," Sophie rebuked, "and even _then_ you think I'm not strange?!"

"Everyone has that problem every now and then, even me." Arrthoa stated with a slight shrug.

"Why do I not believe you?" Sophie bluntly asked, not understanding a word he said.

Arrthoa only seemed amused at Sophie's question, which only made her more baffled, "Are you that unsure of yourself Sophie?" Arrthoa asked, after he paused from his deep laughter, "That you can't believe the word of another about your personality because of your self-unconfident's?"

That questioned stunned Sophie, "W-What do you mean?" she shuddered, her voice a tad shaky.

"Don't be concerned Sophie," Arrthoa said, starting off with a warm smile, "like I said before everyone goes through this. Just as I have, but I was only able to come to grips with it because of my mother. She too had trouble telling people how she felt, because no matter how hard she tried she was never able to express who she was."

Then the Scouts voice seemed to soften considerably as he continued talking about his beloved mother, "My mother told me about her childhood and how hard it was. Because she was practically taught from an early age to become a good wife and caretaker for her mate someday; never once was she able to be a child the whole time she grew up."

That broke Sophie's heart to hear that; no one, no matter what Tribe they are from, should _**ever**_ be robbed of their childhood like that. In the Fairy Realms it was like a crime against the younglings themselves, because the most precious years of their life was taken away because of the selfishness of other's.

Sophie didn't say anything as Arrthoa continued with his mother's tale. "Then when my mother was old enough, her parent's arranged for her to be married to a hard working male creature who made enough money to support a wife. That male creature was my father, he died before I was born so I never knew him, but mother told me he was the best mate she could ever hope for."

"Why is that?" Sophie asked at last.

Arrthoa just smiled brightly at the ironic question, "I asked my mother that very same thing a long time ago; she told me it was because of his uncanny talent to 'read a creature like a book'. Those were her exact words to me."

"But… What did she mean by that?" Sophie pressed, really wanting to know now.

"After she and my father were married, my mother started doing exactly what she was taught to do. She took care of the house, cooked, cleaned and washed clothes; but the biggest thing my mother was told to do as a child was, **'Don't be heard, do your word right the first time, and** _ **don't**_ **expect your mate to praise you. For that is reserved for when you really deserve it.'** " Arrthoa started in a soured voice as he recalled the lessoned that his mother was taught; obviously leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Not that Sophie could blame him.

However as the story came to a close Arrthoa face softened, "My father appreciated my mother's hard work or course, but he didn't marry her for the purpose of her being his personal servant. So one day at dinner my father asked my mother straight out what was she like, which shocked her greatly for she never expected him to ask her something like that! In a twist of fate my mother wasn't able to answer him because she COULDN'T, she never had time. So as the years went by my mother learned more about who she was, thanks to father and his gift. She always said _**those**_ were the best times of her life, before he was taken from us by a fever. Losing him was hard, but she used my father's gift to keep his memory alive; even using it with me when I was a youngling."

"That's such a sweet story Arrthoa." Sophie commented, her face warm. Then switching to curiousness before asking, "But what was that gift your father had?"

Arrotha smiled mysteriously, "Helping someone discover who they are and to embrace it to the fullest." He said, "For how can someone express who they are if you don't know who you are yourself?"

The last few words of that question made something click inside Sophie's heart, "Come with me!" she suddenly exclaimed, breathless as she jumped up.

Arrthoa was surprised by the outburst but he didn't object to anything as the pink haired Fairy dragging him to his feet by his right hand and continued holding it tightly as they ran into the woods. The two of them didn't stop until they came to a wide mouth cave, which was hallowed out of the mountain side overlooking the Elder's Castle.

"I didn't know there were caves in the Fairy Realms." Arrthoa commented, staring into the caves entrance.

Sophie however didn't say anything, instead kept a hold of Arrthoa's hand and walked calmly into the darkish cave. The tunnel of the cave was almost perfectly rounded from centuries of water wearing it down, until suddenly the tunnel opened up into this huge cavern. But it wasn't full of stalactites and stalagmites.

"What is this place?" the Overworlder Scout asked, eyes wide with awe as he looked around the room slowly.

The cavern could be considered the Fairy Realms version of Crystal Cave, except _**this one**_ was overflowing with jewels, gems stones, and diamonds; coming in all shapes, sizes, and color. And they were _everywhere_ ; covering the ceiling, sides of the cavern, and even jutting out in tuffs along the ancient rock floor. The only source of light was the cut out hole in the roof where a bright stream of sunlight streamed through, creating a spotlight over a grey boulder sized stone that was used as a seat.

Some gems that were close enough to the light sparkled in the sun's rays, those who's shimmering exteriors were being grazed by Sophie's dainty finger's as she walked by them ever so slowly, "We call this place The Quarry," Sophie stated, her voice soft like she didn't want to talk too loud, "this is where all our Tribes Diamonds come from. But I've discovered it can do something else."

Before Arrthoa could even ask her what it was, Sophie was already letting go of his hand and walking over to a diamond-covered column that stretched all the way from the floor to the high ceiling of the cavern. His curiosity got the better of him, so the Scout migrated his way over to the same column so he could watch what Sophie was going to do.

The said Fairy stopped a step away from the biggest pure diamond in the room, its pointed edge jutting out at her, almost threatening to do her harm. But Sophie didn't hesitant to give the diamond a single gentle tap with her pink tined finger; the second the appendage touched its surface it glowed a bubble gum pink as it let out a soft high note and stopped the instance the pink haired Fairy lifted her digit.

"How did you do that?" Arrthoa asked coming up beside Sophie to tap the diamond also… but nothing happened.

"It only works when Turquoise or I touch them." Sophie explained as Arrthoa gave her a glace, "That's because in the Fairy Realms every rock, whether diamond or not, has a song and its only let out by the influence of a Harmonic Fairy."

Sophie then began playing a gem song for Arrthoa, touching the same diamond along with other's surrounding the couple; each one letting out a single note along with a different color. Alone each jewel was a solo melody, but all together it was a symphony.

The beauty that surrounded Arrthoa was breathtaking, but he couldn't take his eyes off Sophie who continued to conduct the orchestra without pause. Each time her hands touched a new jewel it seemed a spark ignited in her light blue eyes and Arrthoa could see a smile ever so slowly coming to her lips.

"I like to come here when I want to hear there song." Sophie stated, referring to the surrounding multitude of gems as a sapphires note was fading in the air, "Sometimes I feel the gems are a part of me in a way; they have something special inside them, but they need help getting it out."

Arrthoa didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around the Fairy's waist, gently turning her towards him, "I can help you… if you'll let me." he whispered, looking into her eyes warmly.

Sophie looked like she was deep in thought as she started back into the Scout's dark eye's, "It's true that there are many things that I don't understand about myself," the pink haired Fairy started, her hands coming to rest on his covered chest, "but there is one thing I know for certain."

"And what's that?" Arrthoa asked softy.

"That… I…" Sophie tried to answer, her face flushed darkly as she formed the words on her lips.

"Say it Sophie," Arrthoa reassured, giving her left cheek a soothing stroke with a finger, "I want to hear."

That was all the encouragement that she needed, "I like you Arrthoa," Sophie finally said, her face breaking out in a huge smile now, "I really, really do."

The Overworlder Scout has never felt happiness like this before, it was as if it was enveloping his entire being before coming to his heart, "I like you too Sophie," he breathed, a wide smile coming to his lips also, "I was just hoping and praying you would feel the same way."

"I have for a while now," Sophie stated again, stepping closer to the Scout to lay her hand against his chest then closing her eyes in a calm manner, "I just needed a little push to let it out."

Arrthoa only sighed in contentment as he tightened his hold around the Fairy, giving her a warm hug as he buried his still smiling face in her straight pink hair. Then after a few moments of enjoying the feeling of her gentle warmth, the Scout slowly asked the question he had been wanting to do for weeks, "May I court you, Sophie?"

Sophie could feel that inquest coming, but this time she welcomed it, "Yes Arrthoa, you may" she answered with a small but warm smile, rubbing the left side of her face against his striped garment as she nodded.

Arrthoa smiled harder into the Fairy's hair, nothing could make him more ecstatic then he does right now. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, looking down at Sophie as she looked up at him with misting eyes.

"I feel very…" Sophie drawled, but then smiled triumphantly when she figured it out, "delighted."

That made the couple burst into laughter, "Hey it's a start right?!" Sophie exclaimed, in-between giggle fits.

"Yes, its." Arrthoa began after he got his deep throated laughter under control, "But I like you regardless Sophie, strangeness and all."

"Really? You mean that?" Sophie asked, almost whispering it as Arrthoa's face crept closer to hers.

"Until the gems stop singing." Arrthoa vowed, seconds before he and Sophie lips touched in a gentle kiss.

Sophie's eyes slipped closed as she melted into the contact; expressing herself was nerve-racking to say the least and she would be the first to say she was _different_ than her sister's when it came to telling others what was inside her heart. However deep down the pink haired Fairy always hoped she would find someone that could help her get over this obstacle, as well as show her and the world just how special she really was…

And Sophie believes she just did.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"So wait you grew up with how many siblings?" Turquoise asked, her face showed her shock as she walked beside the taller Warpainter.

After the pair dropped off the picnic basket at the Elder's Castle, they began talking as they headed in some unintended direction. They had already passed by several fields and orchards, filled with trees and brushes loaded with fruits and vegetables ready to pick, but the pig tailed Fairy and Mipedian were too busy glancing at each other to notice their surroundings.

"Ten younger siblings;" Lanker chuckled, "six sisters and four brothers."

"That must have been fun!" Turquoise joked as her hands crossed behind her head.

"Yeah… for them!" Lanker groaned, pinching his forehead in annoyance, "Because I was the eldest I had to help my mother take care of the family. Since my father was always away on missions for King Theb-Saar, or _**Prince**_ Theb-Saar as he was known then."

"Did you hate it? Being the male of the house I mean?" Turquoise asked, carefully.

"No." Lanker started, before coming to a stop to look up at the clear blue sky, "True they got on my nerves from time-to-time, but they were still my little siblings I couldn't just turn my back on my own family. In the dessert we learn to help one another and if they meant sacrificing everything to do that… well you get the idea."

"It's kind of the same for us too," Turquoise responded, her arms lowering to her sides as she looked straight ahead, "our Tribe is basically one big family and sometimes we have are disagreements. But that doesn't mean we'll ever stop caring for each other, it just makes our bond stronger."

"Sounds like everyone in the Fairy Tribe is pretty close." Lanker comment, looking to his right at the reflective woman.

"It's just more natural for us," Turquoise answered, finally glancing at the Warpainter, "despite our difference in ages we always want to make sure even the smallest member of your Tribe feel's loved."

"And your generation is the second-to-eldest right?" Lanker asked, making sure his facts were straight.

"Yes, our Tree Sisters are right behind Isabella and her sister's." Turquoise answered.

" _ **Tree Sister's**_?" Lanker asked confused, for he's never heard a term like that before.

"That's just what we call each generation when they are born around the same time." Turquoise explained, "Then after a century or so a new class of Tree Sisters start."

Lanker mouthed out an elongated 'Oh' in understanding, in a way it made since seeing as the Fairy Tribe are divided up in generations with Queen Angelina and the Elder's at the top and the Younglings and Infants at the bottom.

"I know Feleena is the eldest of your Tree Sister's, but at what spot are you at Turquoise?" the Warpainter asked again, getting more and more curious about the Fairy social classes.

"I'm kind of near the middle with Sophie _**just**_ ahead of me." Turquoise answered, quickly.

"So I'm guessing you're not the youngest?" Lanker stated, not sounding like a question at all.

"Nope," Turquoise said, popping the 'p' with her lips, "the youngest of our Tree Sister's is Lyanne."

"So even some Apprentices are part of you generation then?" Lanker asked once again.

"My, my your being very inquisitive today Lanker!" Turquoise giggled before continuing, "Yes some Apprentices would be part of our Tree Sister's class; including Emma, Marina, Blossom, and Airial. But just barely."

"Sorry I don't mean to ask so many questions," Lanker chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "I just find your Tribe to be so fascinating! You have so many new laws and beliefs that are different from the ones we have in Perim, and I can't help but want to learn more."

"Oh that's fine, you can ask as many times as you want Lanker!" Turquoise said in reassurance, "It is kind of exciting to learn about a Tribe that has been hidden for so long, I suppose I'd be pretty hyped about it too."

"Heh yeah, hyped." Lanker sighed, smiling at the Fairy, then changing to a frown as he at last looked around, "So where are we now?" he asked.

"Were close to the Fields were the Herd likes to graze in." Turquoise explained as she and Lanker came to a stop at the edge of a wildflower covered meadow.

Then it hit the green scaled Mipedian as to why this area looked so familiar to him, this was the meadow were the group of creatures crossed paths with the Horses the first day they arrived here! And it was no surprised to see them already here enjoying their mid-day snack, with the great black Friesian Moonshadow keeping an eye on every one.

"This looks like a perfect place to stop." Turquoise commented with a smile, walking through the tall grass to a super low tree branch that doubles as a bench.

Lanker followed close behind, sitting to the left of her on the semi thick and surprisingly sturdy branch, "Do come over here very often?" Lanker asked, trying to start another conversation.

But that question only made the pig tailed Fairy laugh, "We've known each other for a lot longer than that Lanker, so you don't have do that!" Turquoise stated after few seconds of laughing.

Lanker couldn't help but smile brightly, "Ok then." he stated, before scotching a little closer to the smaller Fairy.

Turquoise couldn't hide the bright pink blush coming to her face when their arms were THIS CLOSE __to touching! But it disappeared as a smile formed on her face, "Lanker can I ask you something?" she asked, almost timidly.

"Of course." Lanker uttered, glad he could answer one of her question's this time.

"Why did you want to become a Warpainter?" the pig tailed Fairy asked, her big eyes sparking with curiousness.

Lanker almost wanted to grin at her question he had a feeling that was going to be the next thing she asked, "Well I was actually **chosen** to be a Warpainter." he said right away, "When a current Warpainter was killed or became too old to fight, the Conjuror's would find a young male Mipedian with a strong connection with Mugic and train them to become their protector."

"So Fivarth and the other Conjurors chose you?" Turquoise asked, stating the obvious.

"Um hm." Lanker murmured as he gave the Fairy a single nod, "I was two years away from becoming an adult when three Conjuror's come knocking on our door early one evening. Two days prier my father came home so the Conjurors were able to talk with both of my parents about me becoming their protector; my father was against the whole idea from the very start seeing as he has never trust Conjurors because of their history with the Royal Family. But since I was old enough to make my own decisions I decided to go back with the three Conjurors who would later become my teacher's."

"And what about your family?" Turquoise asked again.

"Ha! All my sibling thought it was awesome that I was going away to train with the 'mysterious Mipedians'!" Lanker started, clearly amused by his little sister's and brother's title for the Conjurors, but then his smile fell before he concluded, "But my father acted like I betrayed him for not going into the Military like he did, and even now I don't think he has forgiven me."

"Well he needs to get over it!" Turquoise exclaimed with gusto, surprising the Warpainter greatly, "I mean it was your choice and your father should have respected your decision, even if it was something he didn't agree with!"

"Thank you Turquoise," Lanker said, smiling at the Fairy sitting beside him, "you've made me feel a lot better.'

"Not a problem!" the pig tailed Fairy stated happily, and then mellowing before she continued as she looked ahead at the grazing steads, "Plus I kind of know what that's like, my mother wasn't too happy went I became a Warrior at first. But after seeing how much it meant to me she finally came around, I just had to be firm about it."

"And don't feel regret about your choice because of your father, it's normal for a child to want to do something different from their parents." Turquoise continued, glancing at the Mipedian with wisdom in her same colored eyes as well as a bit of playfulness, "Besides I've always kind of liked different."

That last sentence made Lanker's face flare scarlet, "Y-You do?" he stammered.

"Yeah," Turquoise answered, pretending not to notice the Warpainter's flustered expression, "I mean, how boring is it to do the same exact thing everyone else is doing? I can't help but be proud when someone goes down another path, to achieve something no one else has even attempted to try."

"Ahhh! Then you're a rebel huh?" Lanker pointed out, finally starting to understand what kind of a woman the axe wielding Fairy was. Then smirking cheekily before murmuring out, "That's good, I've always liked that in a girl."

Turquoise wide eyes darted at Lanker for just a moment before started at the herd of Horses again, trying to hide her face splitting smile as she blushed. " _Does that mean he likes me?_ " she asked herself.

Despite the Fairy effort to camouflage her happiness, Lanker could see it clear as day and he could help but chuckle lightly at the smaller woman. " _She's such a sweetheart,_ " he thought staring at her the whole time with a smitten gaze, " _and her wittiness isn't too bad either. But I think the biggest thing I like about her the most is her courage, that characteristic alone is enough to make me want to get closer to her._ "

Then without taking his reptilian eyes off the Fairy, Lanker's right hand (which was resting by his side) began inching its way towards Turquoises left one. The said Fairy could see what the Mipedian was doing out the corner of her eye, but didn't make a move as his larger hand was millimeters away from brushing the skin of her pinky. "Are you going to take my hand or not?" Turquoise asked, coyly.

Lanker huffed a laugh before finally draping his green scaled hand over her patently sitting one, "I hope this isn't too sudden for you Turquoise," he started, making the said Fairy shift on the branch to look up into his cool face, "but I have deep feelings for you and it isn't just a simple crush."

"Hm, then that would make two of us… Lanker." Turquoise giggled, giving the tall Warpainter as warm sweet smile.

Lanker smiled brightly, showing all of his pointy teeth as he and Turquoises finger's began subconsciously intertwining, "So you don't mind that I'm not a lady?" she asked softy, as Lanker closed the gap between there body's.

"But you are a lady Turquoise," Lanker informed her humorously, nuzzling her rosy cheek gently with his triangle shaped face, "you're a little lady… _**my**_ little lady."

A happy bubbling sensation began bursting in the Fairy's chest as a non-erasable smile plastered itself on her face, seconds before Lanker placed his shockingly velvety lips on her pale pink ones. The both of them breathed a sigh in contentment as they each deepen the kiss by Lanker planting his free hand behind her head and Turquoise curling her fingers around the Warpainter's long beaded necklace.

Neither of them wanted to pull away, but need for air was too great and each pulled away with a muted pop, "So does this mean I can court you?" Lanker asked, his breathless voice hopeful.

"I thought the kiss told you already, you big pebble head." Turquoise joked as she cuddled into the Mipedian's muscular bare chest, using the nickname she branded him with before.

That earned a deep chuckle from inside Lanker as he wrapped his arms around the Fairy's smaller form, he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he fell head over heels for this woman!

 **A/N** **: I hoped this chapter was good enough for you guys and sorry it took so long to post. Now that the semester is finally over I can spend more time typing, but like I said in my other story I'll be taking at least one class and I've started a new job. So hopefully my updates wouldn't be too far between, however I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you. Anyway I'll see you all again soon!**


	23. The Language of Flower's

**A/N** **: Here's chapter twenty-three everyone, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

 _ **Pink Primrose's**_ _… Childhood_

 _ **White Bellflower's**_ _… Gratitude_

 _ **Blue Iris's**_ _… Message_

 _ **Yellow Sunflower's**_ _... False Riches_

Since the dawning of the Fairy race, flowers have been the symbol of the Tribe itself. And in a strange way the flowers that grow abundantly among the magical landscape and the very women themselves are linked.

Just like the all-female Tribe no two flowers are ever truly alike; despite them sharing a color and name, there is always one tiny difference that gives them there individuality. Whether it's miner for more obvious, like the shape of a leaf or length of a petal, every flower is special in their own way.

On Earth humans use each type of flower to symbolize a different aspect in life; like **Roses** stands for **Love** , **Holly** represents **Foresight,** or **Dandelion** means **Rustic Oracle**. But in the Fairy Realms these delicate objects aren't categorized in that manner.

It's hard for an outsider to truly explain the relationship between these vastly different and ancient entities, but one thing is for curtain. They both share a deep connection that could only be described as… spiritual. How it can be so no one knows, probably not even the Fairy's themselves.

However it's as if these mute, dazzling annuls were not but a vessel… and they are the willing translators.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The lovely young Flora was many things; a steady hand, a sound mind to go along with her calming domineer, and possessed an amazing talent for picking and arranging the finest bouquet of freshly picked flowers.

But what Flower Gatherer wasn't.

Just like many Fairy's the visiting creatures have come a crossed, Flora was among Feleena's Tree. But she was nowhere near as muscular as her older Warrior sister's. When any happened to be standing close, you can easily distinguish a Flower Gather from a Fairy Warrior.

While the female Warriors are blessed with strong built curvy bodies from all the battling and the red heads brutal training, Flower Gatherers were physically daintier looking in stature; some even shorter in height from there Warrior sister's. Reminding anyone of an innocent younger sister that must always be protected by her stereotypical temperamental and protective older brother.

In some way Flora is one of those girls, but in other ways she isn't. The darker skinned Fairy can be pretty spunky when she wants to be, however it would have to be something **HUGE** to get her coolness to crack under the pressure.

"I still don't believe you." Tassanil said for the umpteenth time as he sat close to the young woman as she arranged a large gorgeous bouquet of her signature sunflowers.

All the Flower Gathers have what they called their 'work shop', where they can go to arrange their bouquets however they wish, using whatever resources was available. There shops stock ranges from glass to pottery vases of various shapes, sizes, and designs; all the ways up to ribbons and teeny-tiny crystals to use for decorations to make the arrangements more extravagant.

The _Petal Shack_ as the Flower Gathers call it, is really just a one room timber house. But without the personal touches that would make it look like someone actually lived there. The one room shack was plenty big enough for multiple Fairy's to be there at one time, which was convenient seeing as the young flower Fairy's love to visit while they put their elegant masterpieces together. The shack was square in shape, built with strong maple walls to support the hallowed out ceiling to allow birds or other animals to join the woman as they worked. The flooring was a bit unusual, they say the Petal Shack was built over a massive pine oak tree that fell during a raging storm many centuries ago and the stump from that tree was the foundation for the work shed. The light brown colored floor was graded or course, but you can clearly see the rings that were once inside the massive tree. The north wall only had the long rectangle shaped glassless window overlooking a grassy meadow, it also doubled as the door since the bottom was so close to the ground. The south wall however was covered with wooden cabinets to hold vases, cutting tools, etc. Under them were spindles holding various ribbons of width, material, and color to tie the flower bouquets together. In front of the supply wall was a long wooden counter top that was used as a work station, if a Fairy was in a hurry or didn't have that much to do. However directly between the window and the counter was a large circular wooden table with just as simple but beautify carved wooden stools surrounding it, the table was big enough to easily sit twenty Fairy's.

But today there were only two occupants; the Danian Elementalist Tassanil and the lovely Flora. The pair have spent much of their time together since they first meet, but to them it felt like days instead of weeks.

"Don't believe what?" Flora asked, giving Tassanil a questioning glance from where she stood behind the counter.

The said Danian was sitting at the table close to the counter, he was way too heavy to be on a stool so he opted to just sit on the ground, "That you never get angry," Tassanil responded, giving the Fairy a disbelieving look, "surly you've been annoyed at someone _once_ in your life!"

Even in the semi-dim light of the room, Tassanil could see a blush dusting the Flower Gather's cheeks, "I really haven't!" Flora explained, giving the Danian a smile as she shook her head, "If you don't believe me you can ask Goldie or Delilah."

"I don't need to, you seem like that kind of girl. You and I are a lot alike Flora… so much so it's amazing." Tassanil stated gently, smiling in admiration at the Fairy, " _I just wish we were same on the outside…_ "

That last part the Elemantalist thought to himself as he propped his head on his fist with his elbow resting on the table top, his smile faltering somewhat.

For the Danian's there has only been one female; the Queen of the Tribe herself. Tradition states that when the lone female became of age, she would choose a suitable male to be her mate. After that mate was chosen he would remain by the Queen's side as her companion, however he wouldn't have any form of power within the Tribe. That was reserved for the Queen alone. As for the remaining thousands of male Danian's, they had no choice but to remain without a mate for the rest of their lives. No instances of a male Danian (other than the one chosen by the Queen herself) has ever found love in the Tribe's long history.

However for the Danian's currently visiting the Fairy Realms, history was about to be rewritten.

Tassanil has all but fallen head over heels for the lovely Flora, he had been smitten with her since the moment he laid his pale blue bug eyes on her! She may not have been a Danian, but there wasn't a single thing he would change about her; Flora's beauty was something of a wonder to him, her shimmering dark brown eyes he caught himself thinking about on more the one occasion… and her heart was unmatched by anyone he has ever met in his entire life.

But despite of what he may or may not feel about Flora, Tassanil knew they couldn't be together.

She lived on the surface of Perim, surrounded my lush forests and bathing in sunlight every day. While he lived in a world of constant darkness deep within the Earth, he didn't have the pleasure of knowing the glories wind on his face or the touch of soft grass under his feet.

No, Tassanil couldn't envision Flora living in a place like that, and he didn't have the heart to ask her to. She deserved to remain in this heavenly place, to be _**happy**_ … even if it wasn't with him.

So to make up for his inevitable heartbreak, Tassanil had decided to spend as much time as he could with Flora. Spending every moment of every day with her; so when he would leave he would always have the fond memory of her pretty, warm smile etched in his mind.

"Tassanil?" Flora called out softly, her voice had a hint of worry, "Are you alright?"

The second his name left her lips the dazing Elemantalist snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh yes Flora, I'm fine." Tassanil started, getting his thoughts together, "I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Flora quizzed, giving the Danian a curious glance as she placed the bouquet of large sunflowers in a glass trumpet vase filled with water.

"Nothing," Tassanil answered, giving the woman a reassuring smile, "just some… personal problems."

Flora stopped and looked at him for a second. She knew there was more to it than that, but the Flower Gatherer wasn't the type of woman to pressure people to tell her something when it wasn't her business in the first place, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here lend an ear. After all I have two!" Flora stated humorously, pulling on both of her pointy ears to prove it.

That got the troubled Danain to huff a laugh. Flora may not have been the joking type, but she has managed to get a chuckle or two out of him a few times, "Thank you Flora," Tassanil said, his smile and eyes soft with gratitude as he looked at the Fairy, "I really appreciate the offer."

Flora couldn't hide the scarlet colored flush from darkening her already dark skin, but she managed to keep it from altering her voice, "You've done a lot for me the last few weeks, I had to return the favor didn't I?"

Flora already knew she had a crush on the deep red Danian; she felt her heart beating faster every time he was close or even sent a smile her way and even sighed when she thought about him. Even if it was only for a moment. The Fairy also had to softly smile when she recalled the times they've spent together; Tassanil was so sweet the way he always insisted on carrying her basket, following her _**everywhere**_ on gathering trips (each time they walked for hours and he never complain once), and even thought it was cute when he constantly asked the name of a new flower when they came cross one.

Flora had never meet a creature who was as fascinated with flowers as much as she was.

"What did you say sunflowers meant?" Tassanil asked, snapping the woman out of her thought as he pointed to the blooming yellow flowers, "… Oh but I forgot you don't have titles for flower's here."

Flora giggled at the Danian's correction of himself, "That's true," she started, giving him a warm smile, "Sara says on Earth human's symbolizes flowers with a meaning. But here we don't do that because that would be like branding a flower with something it was never meant to be labeled as. The human's meaning for sunflower's is 'false riches', but I say all flowers are a cherished treasure."

" _Just like you are to me._ " Tassanil thought again, staring at the Fairy instead saying anything.

Flora could feel the Danian's eyes on her as she cut a simple yellow ribbon from the one of the spindles behind her and tied it around the neck of the vase for a finishing touch.

"Here Tassanil," Flora started as she picked up the semi-heavy vase, and brought it over to where the Danian was sitting, "I want you to have these. I already put a special kind of mineral in the water to make them last longer, keep them in your room and make sure they always have direct sunlight."

With wide surprised eyes Tassanil used only his right hand to take the vase from the woman, picking it up from its base as he brought it closer to his chest to examine the bright colored flowers. Flora watched him stare at them for what felt like hours, as if trying to memorize every indent in the yellow petals.

Suddenly he blurted out, "Flora, can you meet me tonight?" Tassanil asked as he looked straight at the shorter Fairy's face. His eyes silently pleading for her to agree along with another emotion that Flora couldn't identify, but it seemed to be really bothering him.

"Tonight?" Flora asked in her usual soft tone, not even a bit startled at the outburst before smiling warmly, "Sure I can meet you then."

"Great." Tassanil breathed, physically relieved as he returned Flora smile.

"Would you like to meet back here in the meadow, around sunset maybe?" Flora asked, wanting to make sure the time and place was fine with the Elementalist.

"That would be perfect." Tassanil agreed, his features seemed to brighten a bit more, "Would you like me to pick you up from your home?"

"If you would like," Flora started, getting bashful now, "I live in the same Cottage as Isabella. I believe Odu-Bathax can tell you where."

Tassanil remembered the said Battlemaster telling him about his visit with the Fairy Painter, and made a mental note to ask him where the Cottage was. "I'll be at your door step at sunset then." He stated, his voice calm but had a hint of excitement.

"I look forward to it." Flora said gently, her eyes beginning to sparkle the way Tassanil loves.

"I better get these sunflowers back to my guest room," Tassanil started as he reluctantly managing to tear his eyes away from the Flower Gatherer face, slowly standing up to his full height as he held his gift firmly in his hands, "I want to make sure I find the best spot for them."

"Make sure you do," Flora told him as she followed the taller Danian to the 'door', "and I'll see you later tonight."

Tassanil stepped over the low window before looking back at the Fairy over his right shoulder, he gave her a gentle smile and polite nod before turning his head again. He then walked slowly away towards the Elder's Castle to the north.

Flora waved goodbye until the deep red Elementalist was out of sight, then as her right hand lowered her smile slipped as well, " _I wonder what's bothering him so?_ " she thought.

Meanwhile Tassanil wasn't the only one who was getting ready to confess his feelings; three Overworlder's who were already inside the castle were having a group discussion in their guestroom, everyone else were already out and about in the Realms.

"So we're all in agreement then?" Frafdo asked, looking around at his two Overworlder Tribmates, "Were going to ask them today?"

The said feathered Guardian, Nebres and Gespedan each sat on their own beds looking directly at each other on opposite sides of the room; Nebres sitting on the left side, while Frafdo and Gespedan were sitting side-by-side to the right.

"Most defiantly," Nebres stated, without a twinge of hesitation as he nodded his head, "So how do you want to play this?"

"Nebres we're just asking a woman if we can court her, that's all." Gespedan informed with humor in his tone, "You don't have to make it seem like a stealth mission or something!"

"(deep breath) I'm sorry my friends," Nebres breathed, his voice apologetic, "I'm just a bit nervous. I've never done something like this before."

"None of us have old friend, this is new to all of us." Frafdo said in reassurance, giving the pig-like male a comforting smile.

There's no denying that the three males have fallen hard for one of the Fairy triplets and they've been wanting to ask the common question for weeks now, but the Overworlder's never felt it was the right time. As they waited for the opportunity to present itself, their heart throbbing emotions only kept building inside; until the males felt like they would burst if they didn't act now.

"But I agree with Nebres," Gespedan stared, getting the other two males to look at him again, "do we just walk right up to them and outright ask?"

"No," Frafdo answered, shaking his head at the Scout, "I feel that would be too sudden for the girls."

The three male Overworlder's then sat there in silence, each trying to come up with an idea that wasn't too drastic.

In the Fairy Tribe Apprentices where still seen as younglings despite their 'teen-age' appearance, and is some ways the triplets still were. However it's their nature to be a bit playful, no matter what age a Fairy was, and it was that playfulness that drew the three males to the woman in the first place.

Blossom, Marina and Airiel each played as innocently as children; which was almost refreshing to the male Overworlder's. A large majority of their lives was spent either preparing to protect their Tribe or training, so they never really knew what it was like to be a carefree adolescent even in their younger years.

But that changed the moment they laid eyes on the bubbly triplets; somehow the girls helped turn back time for the seasoned Warrior's, helping them to experience what they never had a chance to… and more.

"How about we ask if we can spent some one-on-one time with each of the girls, seeing as where always in a group." Gespedan deduced out loud.

"Good idea Gespedan," Nebres said, agreeing with the idea, "That way it would be in more of a private setting when we ask."

"We'll do that then, shall we be going?" Frafdo asked his friends, motioning towards the doorway.

The other two males nodding as all three got off their soft beds and walked out into the hall, down the stairs and out the front door of the Elder's Castle. None of them said a word the entire time, but inside they each felt their feeling's for one the triplets grow even more, along with an unshakable sensation of hope as they went out into the Realms to look for the said Fairy Apprentices.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The three Overworlder's searched for about two hours before deducing the triplets weren't together today and decided it would be more efficient to split up.

Which was the best course of action because Nebres needed some time alone before he found Blossom; the Overworld Warrior wasn't lying before when he said he was nervous. Not about her saying 'no' or about asking her at all, but about her _wanting_ to be with him.

" _Why would she?_ " Nebres thought numerous times that day, " _Blossom's still young after all, and has her whole long life ahead of her. She'll probably refuse me right then._ "

But the pig-like Warrior decided it was worth the risk, because if he didn't Nebres knew he'd surly regret it later.

Nebres walked by several flower meadow's, thinking that Blossom would be gathering today. But each time he came to one he found it filled with flowers, just no pink haired Fairy. After coming up empty searching a few more, the Warrior thought about going a different route. He then remembered a little flower patch Blossom told him about not too long ago, where she loved to go when she wanted to sit and relax for a while. Nebres recalled the area wasn't too far from where he was and started to head east in the remote direction through the maple forest.

After about half an hour, Nebres literally ran right into it and found just the Fairy he was hoping to find. "Blossom…" he whispered, his hushed voice in awe when his black pupil eyes landed on the Fairy's tiny form amidst the tall wild growing flowers.

At first glance the semi-small flower patch appeared like an unkempt garden; with a babbling spring running not too far away underneath the oak tree's that towered overhead, along with a stunning display of blooming flowers of all types and colors growing all over the place. You couldn't even walk around here without stepping on one, in fact you couldn't even see the _**ground**_ beneath the thickness of the annuals!

Nestled comfortably among the delicate plants was the pink haired Fairy Apprentice, she gently plucked a few flowers that almost enveloped her entire form and tucked the stems into an ever growing bouquet inside of an empty glass jar. Blossom didn't even know she had a spectator watching from the tree line, in fact she looked like a crowd could be observing her and she wouldn't have cared. The young Apprentice liked coming to this _Secret Garden_ of hers because it gave her a chance to take time off from her duties.

After all a girl needed a break from time-to-time!

Suddenly a cough snapped her out of her daydreaming and it sounded close. Blossom only had to look up from her make-shift vase and the moment for eyes landed on the creature who made the sound her face broke out into a wide grin.

"Nebby!" Blossom exclaimed, all but bouncing up from her sitting position and running up to the Overworld Warrior.

Nebres couldn't help but smile when Blossom said that, she had given him that funny nickname the moment she met the Warrior. Only because she thought his real name was too serious and he didn't mind, in fact he kind of liked the nickname. So long as SHE used it.

"It's good to see you!" Blossom continued as she gave the much taller Overworlder a bear hug, her arms barley wrapping around his waist.

Nebres then kind of froze in the Fairy's hold without meaning to, then immediately relaxing as he slowly lowered his body to return the smaller Fairy's embrace. He then silently marveled how well she fit inside his muscular arms, along with her lovely scent because it was nature made and not something from a bottle.

"Hello to you as well Blossom." Nabres answered down at the Fairy Apprentice like the gentleman he was, his normal kind of grainy voice was soft and smooth, "You look very pretty today."

"(giggle) Thank you Nebby," Blossom started, her brightly smiling face returning the Overworlder's complement, "you look very handsome yourself."

Nebres continued to hold Blossom a few moments longer before letting his arms lower, " _She always has the sweetest things to say…_ " he thought, looking down into the Fairy Apprentice's stunning, but almost childlike face.

"Were you looking for me Nebres?" Blossom asked, her young voice almost maturing like an adult's, "Sorry if you had a tough times finding me; Marina, Airiel and I decided to do our own things today."

"Oh no, it wasn't any trouble Blossom." Nebres reassured her, not at all surprised she knew why he was out here, "I was just wanting to come visit you and see your little hide away spot."

"Well then come on!" Blossom started excitedly, already pulling him by his left hand towards where she was sitting just a few minutes ago, "I want to show you all the different flowers I found!"

The second her head was turned away from the Warrior, Blossom cheek's blushed a pastel pink. This was the first time the pink haired Fairy has actually _**held**_ the male Overworlder's hand; despite the exposed finger's being a bit calloused from Nebres's years of battling, Blossom couldn't help but like how nice it felt as it completely covered her much smaller right one.

" _His hand feels so warm…_ " the Fairy Apprentice thought, trying not to look back at him because she knows her face was still blushing, " _and his arms… I can't help but want to be back in them…_ "

By the time the pair made it over to the worn down spot in the middle of the flower patch, Blossom was finally able to get her rosy tinted cheeks to calm down. "I was able to find all sorts of flowers I've wanted to pick for a while, I just can never find them anywhere else but this flower patch." Blossom explained as she sat down close to the glass jar with Nebres sitting to her right.

The pink haired Fairy then pulled out a few of the flowers that were sticking out of the jar so Nebres could get a good look at them, showing them so him one at a time before putting them back, "Here's a yellow Celandine, white Butterbur's, Baby Blue Eyes… Oh! But _**this**_ one was my prize of the day!"

That last part was practically squealed as Blossom held out a single pink flower with five pink tinted petals and a long green stem with a large number of bushy leaves, "That is called a Primrose." Blossom told the pig-like Overworlder.

"Prim…rose…?" Nebres repeated questionably as he studied the new flower, "That doesn't look like a rose to me."

"Primroses are in the Rose's family, there just smaller then there petal fuller cousins." Blossom explained, only looking at the fully blooming annual. Then her giddiness calmed but a warm small was still there before she continued, "But I like them that way, they are my favorite kind of flower after all. And I always find the simplest ones to be the prettiest because they don't need the help of more petals or brighter colors to show their beauty, their charm alone is enough to enchant anyone."

"I can understand that," Nebres agreed, nodding towards the smaller Fairy, "I'm not drawn to the fancy stuff also, because I can tell it's only a façade and not the real thing."

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, her tone shown curiosity.

"I just don't like those who pretend to be something they're not." Nebres explained, "I've known a few creatures who put up this 'show boy' persona just to impress others. But I've learned right away this isn't the right way to win people over, if they don't like who you ready are then who cares? Life shouldn't be measured by how many friend's you have."

Blossom remained silent for several minutes, "You are a very wise Warrior Nebres." she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper as she gave him a warm impressed smile.

"It's nothing." Nebres shrugged, despite the slight blush darkening the pink skin of his cheeks from the praise. Then his blush calmed as he looked straight into the pink haired Fairy's glittery pink eyes, speaking in a warm tone that mimicked his soft smile, "The truth is that I admire you Blossom; you're not afraid to express yourself and I applauded you for that. You're probably the bravest, and cutest girl I've meet in a long time."

If it was even possible, Blossom's already big eyes grew even bigger as her **entire face** (from forehand to neck) flared the same shade as her hair! "Y-You really think I'm c-cute!" the poor Fairy shuddered, her saucer sized eyes forever glue to the males face.

Nebres just nodded slowly, his smile getting bigger and bigger at the smaller woman's reaction to his statement, "Yes I do." He admitted. Then his smile fell as a somber expression took over his features, "But you're so young and full of life Blossom, while I am way passed my prime and drained from my long years as a fighter for the Overworld. An amazing woman such as you doesn't deserve to me with an old Warrior such as I." 

Blossom gasped as her bubblegum pink face all but vanished in a split second, never would he thought Nebres would say something like that to her.

"Nebby…" Blossom whispered.

The said male snapped his gaze back to her at the sound of his nickname; what he saw made his black eyes stay there.

The young Fairy was smiling beautify, but not in the same way she has been… it was a smile that reminded the Warrior of a mature woman. Making him almost forget Blossom resembled a teenage human, "Your willingness to let me go because of age is truly sweet, but we are always young at heart." the pink haired woman continued, her eyes even getting a little misty, "Please… don't let the differences in lifespans get in the way of our heart's desire."

Now it was Nebres's turn to widen his eyes; only he shifted his body around slowly like he was giving her his full attention. But he was still too stunned to speak, in fact he continued to stare right back at the patiently waiting Fairy for several minutes before his right hand slowly lifted, "Blossom…" he finally uttered, hope and happiness glowing in his eyes as his hand came to rest against the smaller Fairy's soft left cheek, "does this mean you…"

The pin drop silences surrounding the couple was spit in two by the innocent giggle that could only come from the pink Fairy Apprentice, "Yes Nebby," Blossom responded, her strong voice lowering to a sigh but her sweet smile remained true, "I want to be with you too. If you still want me."

The biggest smile Nebres made in his life grew from ear to ear before his squinting eyes began to water, "Blossom… oh Blossom!" he breathed, his voice cracking just a tad before the male Overworlder swept her into his arms to pull her into his lap in a warm and enveloping embrace.

Blossom too wrapped her tiny arms around and Warrior's bulky body as best she could, all the while burying herself and her whole left cheek into his thundering chest. "Don't cry Nebby," she started, using his nickname once again when she felt a tiny splatter on her exposed right shoulder, "this is supposed to be a happy moment right?"

"For-Forgive me Blossom," Nebres began, trying desperately to keep his voice from sobbing as two more moist tears dropped, "but you don't understand how relieved I am that you accepted me."

Blossom didn't say anything right away, for she first kissed the rolling tears way before placing her pink lips on top of both closed eyes, "And why wouldn't I?" she asked, looking up into the Warriors drying black eyes that she adores already, "After all you're the only male who could ever be right for me."

It was in that moment Blossom burrowed herself deeper into Nebres's aging heart, "Let me court you Blossom." He sighed breathlessly, before the Overworlder even realized what he was saying.

Blossom, while she wasn't surprised by the question, didn't answer with words. Instead the pinked haired Apprentice giggled again as she gave him the brightest smile to go along with the firm nod in conformation.

The seasoned Warrior felt all kinds of joyous emotions rolling around inside; many he couldn't even put a name to. However none of that stopped him from closing the space between the pair as he bent down lower to place a long warm kiss on the Fairy's smaller lips.

Poor innocent Blossom didn't know what to do at that moment; for she had next to zero experience when it came to kissing a male and felt kind of awkward as she just sat there in the Overworlders lap with her pink orbs wide open. Thankfully the male could sense the young girl was have trouble; he helped her by pulled her that much closer to his chest and placed his left gloved covered hand behind to her head to deepen the contact. The small pink haired Fairy's heart starting to flutter as she smiled into the kiss, even made a cute little hum as her pretty eyes softly closed.

It was only seconds after did Blossom fully melt into the kiss, " _This gentle warmth…_ " she thought, her whole form as well as Nebres's leaning even more into the endearing embrace, " _I've never felt something like this before… could this be what the Elder's call love?_ "

The male Overworlder wanted their lips to stay connected longer (much, much longer), however the need for air was too great and he had to force his head away. Nebres's semi-smooth lips left the surface of her velvety ones with a soft, almost inaudible pop, "Blossom… my sweet Blossom…" Nebres murmured, more to himself and not her, "I could kiss those lips of yours for the rest of my life and be the most content creature in Perim."

The Warriors left hand, which moved from behind the Fairy's head to her cheek, was then touched by Blossom's feather-like finger's as she gave the male a closed eyed smile before speaking, "As could I Nebby…" Blossom all but whispered, her own left appendage coming to rest on his semi-callused right cheek as her sparkling pink eyes opened ever so slowly, "As could I… But now we both can remember?"

A small, but brilliantly white toothy smile, spread across Nebres's face, "Yes…" he sighed once again, only taking his eyes off the Fairy to take a pink twinkling Primrose from the almost forgotten bouquet and slipping it behind her left pointy ear, "As I plan to for many years to come."

That last part made Blossom giggle before it was silenced by Nebres lips. This kiss didn't last as long though and the moment the two pulled away Blossom immediately snuggled into the Warrior's hard muscular chest, prompting him to chuckle at the action before wrapping her into another hug.

"So happens now?" Blossom asked, her young voice ringing with excitement.

"Now," Nebres began, his right hand lifted to caress the baby soft skin of her exposed left check, "I'll relish the felling of you in my arms as I continue to stay by your side."

Blossom hummed happily as her head tilted into the Warriors touch without leaving her spot, "I hoped you'd say that, my handsome Nebby."

Nebres sighed a long slow breath that he felt like he's held for centuries as he placed another kiss atop the Fairy's pink head. Blossom didn't realize how tired she was until she yawned widely as Nebres's lips lifted, and without even meaning to her eyes once again closed. This time to take a short nap inside the Warrior's crossed arms as she used his chest for a pillow.

" _Just like a child you've unintentionally stolen my heart Blossom,_ " he thought, his glowing black eyes never leaving the smaller Fairy's sleeping face, " _but I know you'll treat it well. And I just hope that one day I can cherish yours alongside, tell the day I take my last breath._ "

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Frafdo passed by many large meadow's teaming with breathtaking annual's as he continued looking for Airiel, but he didn't even give any a sideways glance because he knew she wouldn't be in any of them. The said white haired Fairy and the renowned Overworld Guardian were a lot alike; they loved their Tribes dearly and did everything in their power to help in any way they could, even if it didn't seem to amount to much.

However when it came right down to it, they liked their space. So whenever they had the opportunity the pair each rushed to their secret hideaways where they could be alone; whether it was a remote Castle high in the mountains or just a flower haven deep within the forest, they both loved to go there and just be…

"Free…" Frafdo whispered to himself, remembering the exact word Airiel used the day he met her.

To clear any confusion, Airiel his never in her life felt TRAPPEDwithin the Fairy Realms. But there were times when she had a sense of restlessness that was unexplainable; like the young Apprentice was supposed to be doing something else… some _ **where**_ else.

And Frafdo couldn't help but agree with her one hundred percent. He has forgotten how many times his soul expressed anxiety, but each time the Fairy Apprentice was beside him… it was like all the feathered Overworlder's nerves just evaporated.

" _I hope I find her soon,_ " The Guardian thought, looking above and saw it was high noon through the tree top, " _before it gets any later._ "

Then the male remembered a place Airiel had mentioned before; the smallest meadow in the Fairy Realms (about the size to four medium sized houses) bursting with her favorite flower of all time, bellflowers. A little solitary spot that only she knows about, a place Airiel goes to when she wants to be all alone for a time.

The problem is the white haired Fairy never specified where it was and the only solution to that was to find it from above; that meant flying.

So without a second thought Frafdo leaped into the air and glided above the green leaf tree's heading north, hopefully that was in the approximant direction. And he was right because soon in the middle of a multitude of lush maple tree's was a tiny spec of a clearing with what looked like blooming white flowers… and someone among them.

The Overworld Guardian went in for a closer look and smiled with delight when his emerald eyes saw the wispy white hair that could only belong to Airiel.

But even if he was standing right next to her, Airiel wouldn't even have known that Frafdo was there; for she was too busy dancing.

Airiel had arrived to the tiny meadow early that morning, though to her it didn't seem that long. Time seemed to pass by quickly for her in this meadow, why she didn't really know, but every time she did come she felt a peaceful presence in the air. Making her forget sometimes that she was still in the Fairy Realms and not some other worldly place.

She guessed that was what drew her to come back again and again, because Airiel felt like she was able to truly be herself without anyone else around to see. There was no denying Airiel thoroughly enjoyed being an Apprentice; learning from Alice about making and administering medicine along with gathering beautiful flower's with her sister's she loves.

However deep down there was something the white haired Fairy has always wanted to do and it was neither of those things.

Airiel couldn't recall when it started; maybe when he was just a youngling? Or even younger? Whenever it was she has always loved to dance, but differently from a Violin Fairy or even a Spellsinger. It was similar to the Earths version of ballet; with the flowy movements, lovely twirls, and awe-inspiring leaps through the air. But in the Fairy Realms the inhabitants didn't know what 'ballet' was, so Airiel was kind of making it up as she went along.

Even so Airiel was spectacular to watch even from above, her body resembled that of a graceful swan as she continued to all but fly across the earth's surface; as if her feet never even touched the ground as the glowing white bellflowers weren't even stirred as she brushed passed.

Without Airiel ever pausing her elegant movements, Frafdo slowly lowered down among the meadow's audience. His stunning orbs didn't leave the Fairy's delicate form for even a split second as his yellow talon-like feet came to a soft landing between the white Bellflower's flourishing blooms.

The wispy haired Fairy's shiny silver eyes remained lightly closed in superb concentration as she continued her private performance, not knowing she had a silent spectator standing just a few feet away. Airiel seemed to be floating across the sea of white annuls; unhurriedly gliding to-and-froe on the very tips of her toes. In between grounded hovers she demonstrated perfect twirls, then out of nowhere she made a bounding leap…

" _She looks so beautiful..._ " Frafdo thought in absolute awe.

And he would be right. It was as if fate wanted the white Apprentice to stay in the air for a few moments more, holding her outstretched arms with her left leg bent and right sticking out behind her as she arched her back in a lovely airborne pose. The semi-bright sun bathing the field seemed to illuminate the unruly strands of her pure white hair, and the twinkling of her pale skin only added to her stunning appearance. But the moment wouldn't last, because ultimately gravity won over; making the Fairy fall back down to land perfectly on the single precise ball of her left foot with her right just seconds behind.

The pointy yellow beak of Frafdo's mouth puckered as he let out a silent whistle in admiration, never in all his life has he ever seen a spectacle such as that. Like something out of a wonderful enchantment.

Moments after Airiel began again; this time with a whole new set of steps and techniques, but they were all still just as breathtaking. It was also then at that moment Frafdo was able to regain mobility of his legs and he started walking up to the dancing Apprentice. Of course Airiel still didn't see the Overworlder since her eyes were still closed, she didn't even her a single rustling of leaves as he followed closely behind her (but not too close to where he interrupted her dancing). Becoming almost like the Fairy's much bigger shadow in a sense as he continued to watch her with mesmerized eyes.

Then the unbeknownst Fairy would make a surprise move on the male Overworlder; instead of twirling ahead, she made a detour by stepping _**back**_ to perform the move.

Thankfully the feathered Guardian was ready for that, he too took a single even step backward to avoid being run into. Then he made an unforeseen move by placing his left hand over the Fairy's turning folded fingers and when she slowed enough his other hand came to rest on her waist to steady her, bringing her to a gentle stop.

Airiel's eye's fluttered open when she felt the new warm touch, and looked up to find none other than Frafdo's smiling face gazing down at her with warm emerald eyes, "Fr…Frafdo?" the Apprentice asked, her voice sounded like she was waking up from a dream, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Frafdo said simply, both hands not leaving the Fairy's tiny form, "You're an amazing dancer Airiel."

The said white haired Fairy blushed at the praise, "Your too kind Frafdo." She said, ducking her head a bit in bashfulness.

The Overworlder's eyes sparkled at the young Fairy's expression, he thought it was so adorable when she became all shy at a complement. "But it's the truth," he continued gently, his right leaving her waist only to join the left as he held both of her tiny hands, "I've never seen something like that in all my years!"

"Then you were never looking in the right place." Airiel informed with a humorous giggle, making Frafdo's heart melt more and more each time he had the honor of listening to it.

Airiel then took that opportunity to play a little game with Frafdo, to liven the mood a little. While he was still in kind of a daze she zipped behind him and tapped his right shoulder to get his attention. The male Overworlder snapped his head around and looked straight into Airiel's mischievous eyes just seconds before she turned around and tip-toed away; walking only three delicate steps before doing another semi-slow twirl and balancing her body weight on the ball of her left foot perfectly

Then Frafdo did just what Airiel wanted him do to, he walked up to her. But before he could get within an arm's reach of the Fairy, she lowered her right leg and flouted a little further away from him. The Guardian was a little confused as to why she did that until he caught her glancing at him out of the corner of her left eye; she even gave him a wink.

Frado then raised a brow before smirking, catching on to what she was doing.

He decided to be just as sneaky and began taking another step towards her, Airiel looked back at him fully before snapping her head away again; her face showing a face splitting grin. Then the Fairy's smile fell when she didn't hear anything so she relaxed her body enough to turn around and was surprised to find Frafdo had vanished!

The white haired Apprentice was about to call out for him when felt a tapping on the left shoulder, then her right when she looked in the direction. Airiel then whipped her head to the right she saw saw a flash of green, she followed in fabric all the way around until she made a complete turn. It wasn't as pretty, but Frado had managed to make her perform a little twirl for him as her eyes locked on to his toned chest.

Airiel then looked up and the moment she had his face in her sight, Frafdo's glowing emerald eyes gave her an almost flirty wink, "Got yeah." He said, his voice sounding proud of himself.

The Fairy blushed darkly from the wink, but smiled none the lass from the clever Guardian's actions, "Good work Frafdo," she started before stepping around him, the said male's eyes remained locked with hers the whole time, "you caught on quickly."

Frafdo's domineer didn't change in the slightest, his gaze never wavered as he turned his form to follow the Fairy's slow moving steps. She almost made a complete circle around him before he suddenly asked, "May I have a dance milady?" without even a twinge of hesitation.

Airiel didn't expect that, but she got over it quickly as she became all bashful again. "That would make me very happy…" she finally answered, taking a long time to respond.

But Frafdo understood it was because of her shyness, and didn't mind waiting for an answer… after all he was a patient Overworlder. Plus he knew Airiel would agree.

Like the gentleman he has always been he extended his large talon hand to her, along with an encouraging and soft smile. Airiel giggled with excitement as she took the offered hand, before Frafdo pulled her closer to his green toga covered chest. Not a word was uttered by either entity as Frafdo paused to allow Airiel some time to prepare herself to dance with a much taller creature, then a bright smile was all he needed before taking a single step back to begin.

Every time she came here and every time she danced, it was as if time just stopped to Airiel. But now… she couldn't descried how it felt.

This fuzzy feeling inside every inch of her being was new to the young Fairy, and it only seemed to grow stronger as she and Frafdo continued to move in perfect harmony. Neither of them had the heart to even blink let alone turn their heads, the Fairy's stunning silver orbs and Frafdo's gorgeous emerald ones remained locked as if they were both in a trance.

"You're a very good dance partner Frafdo." Airiel complemented, her left hand resting on his upper chest and while the other was barley being grasped.

Frafdo smiled brightly as his right hand holding her waist firmly, "Thank you Airiel, we still do a few things in the Overworld." He answered, his voice had a charming feel. His left talon hand then carefully squeezed her smaller appendage just a little bit, "But it was never with someone special."

That last part made Airiel blush, because she already knew what the male was talking about, "Frafdo?" she asked, bashfully looking up at the Overworlder.

"Yes?" he urged, his voice not even above a whisper.

As the feathered Guardian uttered that one word he brought the pair to a slow stop, Airiel didn't want him to but what she wanted to say deserved to be said in a still setting. "Frafdo…" saying his name again to give herself some courage before her eyes migrated their way up meet his before she continued, her voice having a deep meaningful ring to it, "Do you feeling something growing between us?"

That question didn't even shock him in the slightest, "Yes… I do." Frafdo answered, his beak creeping lower inch by slow inch, "Ever since the day I first laid eyes on you."

"But is it even possible have feelings for someone who has such an unsettled soul like me?" Airiel asked again, this time with a more concerned tone.

Frafdo just started to chuckle at that, turning into a deep throated laughter as Airiel just watched in genuine confusion, "That is so you Airiel," Frafdo said, in-between laughing fits, "worrying about something so little."

"Huh?" Airiel uttered, tilting her head to the right in a cute way, not understanding what the male was talking about.

Frafdo was able to calm his laughter about then, bending both knees to look the small Fairy in the eyes, "I mean that your sweet, and whether you want to admit it or not your adventurous when the moment is right." he started, his voice and face showing admiration as well as gentleness, "As for your restlessness I get that way sometimes too, but that's because I don't like to stay in one place for very long. I have to be going somewhere or even _**doing**_ something, or else I get antsy and I can tell already that's how you get also."

Then if it was even possible Frafdo's face became even softer, his eyes even hinting what his heart was expressing at that moment, "In my eyes that makes you my ideal woman because to me, women who just want to stand around are boring!"

Airiel has never experienced this great of joy before, she felt like her heart was pounding against her chest! "You really like me?!" Airiel asked, looking like she wanting to bounce around like a jumping bean.

Frafdo didn't say a word before his face reached its destination, placing a warm kiss on Airiel's pink lips. Despite herself, the said Fairy giggled in happiness as her eyes slipped closed, " _He likes me! He likes me!_ " she cheered in her head, the taller male wrapping her up in an enveloping embrace.

The Apprentice could feel another laugh vibrating beneath the Overworlder's chest as he reluctantly pulled away, when her eyes opened she could see he was smiling just as brightly as he was before, "How could I not Airiel?" he asked, but that didn't have to be said from the look in his eyes.

Airiel immediately threw herself into the Overworld Guardian's muscular chest, prompting the male to pull her into another warm hold, "We are courting couple now Airiel and I vow to show you what's inside my heart every day." Frafdo promised, his words seeming to cocoon themselves around the woman.

"I'm excited about that," Airiel answered, her voice giving away her childlike giddiness as she looking up at him with sparkling silver eyes, "along with many more dances."

That got Frafdo to widely grin, he was looking forward to that too!

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Marina!" Gespedan called out, elongating the name to point he could have been singing it! " **MMMaaarrriiinnnaaa!** Boy that girl loves to hide from me doesn't she!" he told himself out loud.

But he wasn't angry with the blue haired Apprentice at all because he was pretty much used to this by now. Every time the Scout went out to look for the said Fairy, she would be either concealing herself somewhere close by or she'd make herself known by jumping out from the bushes in an effort to scare him. Gespedan found this kind of behavior a bit astounding; a young girl like her undermining the code of a 'proper' lady and instead behaving more like a mischievous youngster!

True Apprentices still had the looks and characteristics of a youngling in the Tribe, but by the time they reach there apprenticing age the young woman seem to grow out of it, maturing if you will by the time their 20,000.

However it seemed Marina is rebelling against this belief; she was the one girl out of the triplets who was ALWAYS getting into trouble. The Youngling Sitter's at the time joked that they dreaded the day when she would be allowed outside the Nursery and into the Realm's, because who knows what kinds of trouble the blue haired Fairy would get into! Despite Marina's rambunctious, her family always forgives her behavior. Because at the end of the day she's just being a silly girl; enjoying life and goofing around.

" _She's just so different from other women I've met in the past._ " Gespedan thought, walking passed a field of head-tall grass, " _One minute Marina can be a charming young lady, but then the next she can shock me by playing funny tricks to keep my wits about me… I don't know what quality I enjoy more!_ "

That was a very accurate account by the male, and he would soon be experiencing another 'trick' very shortly. For a pair of brilliant blue eyes were watching him from the tall grass forest to the left of the plushy grass grown path.

Marina was actually a pretty good scout herself (more then she gives herself credit for). She had managed to keep out of Gespadan's sight when she silently found him a little after high noon, moments after he parted ways from Nebres and Frafdo. The blue haired Apprentice was tempted then to just kindly reveal herself to the wandering Overworlder, but her playful mind had other idea's stirring around.

And that's was what she was currently doing at this moment in time; Marina has _**literally**_ been following the Scout for the past few hours, staying at least ten steps behind or beside Gespedan as he continued to look for her.

Unbeknownst to him she was only a yard away, and has finally decided it was the perfect time to put her little plan in motion.

Gespedan braked the moment a girlish giggling reached his ears, but the second it did the laughing stopped. Thinking it was to the right of him, Gespedan turned his body so his back was facing the extremely tall greenery. As the Scout was studying the close growing tree line in a semi-low stance, he had no idea a familiar Fairy was slowly poking her head out of the plants; creating almost a wreath around her delicate face.

Marina was grinning as she watched Gespdan trying to pinpoint the origin of the sound, she had always found the Scout to be quite hilarious regardless of his steady domineer. Gespedan DID have a pretty upbeat personality, making him a pleasant creature to be around who can lift someone's spirit after a bad day.

But what the Fairy didn't know was that has only happened around her.

The reason wasn't he was supposed to, but because Gespedan felt like he _had_ too; to keep unnecessary distractions out of his Tribe's everyday business. However that all changed the moment Marina stepped into the male Scout's life that many weeks ago.

The said Apprentice smile then softened, mentally settling on giving Gespedan a helpful hint on where she was. But that didn't mean she was just going to give her location away!

Another giggle immediately made Gespedian spin back around, facing the grass. However there was no one behind him, for whoever it was disappeared among the tall vegetation once more.

Then an idea of 'who' the mysterious giggler was popped into Gespedan's head, making him smirk as his own cunning plan developed. His body visibly began relaxing, showing he was planning to turn back around to move on somewhere else. As his body was beginning to turn Marina too started to reveal her face again to send another sound his way, but before a single syllable could escape her pink lips Gespedan whipped his head back around. Making Marina gasp at the sudden action, her widened blue eyes stared into Gespedan's smug light green ones moments before he jumped into the grass after her.

Marina made a surprised squeal before dodging the lunge, then sprinting out of the tall grass all together and into the close by maple forest. "I can't believe he caught me that quickly!" Marina gasped, genuinely surprised as she kept running.

The blue haired Apprentice knew she wouldn't have to go too far, because close by was another field always teaming with her favorite flower's and it was relatively thick there. Making it the perfect place to hide until Gespedan- GRIP!

"Hey!" Marina cried out in outrage, but couldn't keep a playful giggle from worming out as she continued trying to wriggle her way out of the male Overworlder's hold around her waist and over her arms. At the same time her small body was being lifted off the ground, "Gespedan, let me go!"

Gespedan just grinned down at the Apperentaces semi-struggling form in his firm hold, with her back against his well-toned pale blue chest, "I don't think so my sneaky little Fairy," he started, his tone just as smug as his smirk, "I believe I'll just hold you until you decide to stay put!"

"No fair, you're stronger than me!" Marina pouted, looking upside-down at the Scout with the same shining blue eyes the said male has come to adore.

"Giving me the perfect advantage." Gespedan replied snarky, then he moved his arms to where he was carrying her bridle style, because he took pity on how uncomfortable she looked in the restrained position.

Marina just mentally shrugged, concluding it was time to give up for now as she laid her left cheek against the Overowlrder's smooth chest in a relaxing manner. "I've really missed you zippy." Marina told him softly, using the Scout's nickname that she had personally gave him after their first meeting.

Gespedan's smug face shifted, so that he was giving the young Fairy a warm look instead of that of victory, "I've missed you too Marina," he said without even a twinge of hesitation, "I was really hoping to find you today. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Marina just gave the Scout half confused, half understanding nod. But the smile on her lips was all true, "How about to we go just beyond those two pine trees?" The blue haired Fairy suggested, pointing towards the close towering pines, "My iris field is just beyond them."

Gespedan hummed in confirmation before walking between the trees's and indeed saw yet another flower abundant field, however this one was bursting with an alluring blue flower that the male hasn't ever seen before. "Are those… _irises'_?" he asked, being careful with the pronunciation.

"Um hm." Marina mumbled as she nodding her head, her eyes only looking out onto the semi-large patch of green, "There a very rare species of annual and this is the only place I can ever find them. That's why I like to spent a lot of my private time here."

Gespedan hummed in understanding, seconds before actually walking out onto the flower blooming meadow. " _I wonder what he has to say._ " Marina thought, looking up at the male silently, " _He's never acted this quiet around me before!_ "

An idea suddenly came to the blue haired Apprentice, but just as quickly she dismissed it. No… he couldn't be asking her that. She was far too young for any male to want her right now!

But that thought remained at the back of her mind as Gespedan arrived at an already worn down spot in the middle of the flower field, gently placing Marina on the soft grass before taking a seat to the left of her. The tall growing vegetation surrounding the couple gave the two of them a little privacy, creating a nature made 'curtain' if you will. But if someone were to pass through at that moment you would have seen the tips of the Scout's long blue horns.

"So what did you want to talk about zippy?" Marina asked, her voice timid but had an interested twinge to it.

Gespedan then realized he hadn't really thought about _HOW_ he was going to ask her; I mean he wasn't going to just blurred it out or bluntly say it. That would be way too sudden, even for a mature woman! "Well… I actually what to know something first." he stated, his higher pitch voice sounded calm despite his racing heartbeat.

"Alright." Marina said, nodding her delicate head to signal him to continue.

"Why are you the way you are?" Gespadan said, not sounding like a question at all.

That was something the Fairy wasn't expecting; notable from the way her brilliant blue eyes widened twice there normal size as she continued to stare at the Overworld male.

"W-What do you mean?" Marina stuttered, "No one has ever asked me that before."

"I mean why do you continue to act like a youngling?" Gespedan repeated, rephrasing it somewhat as a smirk threatened to creep onto the corners of his mouth, "Your sister's Blossom and Airiel act all playful, however they quit after a while. But you don't."

"Curious huh?" Marina giggled, smiling her signature pretty smile.

"Um hm." Gespedan uttered, moving his head up and down only once with a sly smile.

Marina shifted in her greenery seat to where she was looking straight at the male, sitting on her crossed legs bent beneath her, "Well it kind of started when I was still in the Nursery," she started, her young voice ringing with fondness at the memory, "there was always new little ones being born and the Youngling Sitter's didn't always have the time to take care of each one. So Blossom, Airiel and I sort of helped out; we couldn't do much since we were only 4,000 years old at the time but the Sitter's always appreciated it. When a younger sister was sad or crying I always seemed to be the only one who could make them laugh."

Then Marina paused her story for a moment to smile wider and let out a sweet giggle, "And even after I first began training I never stopped, I guess I just wanted to keep making others smiling. It sounds pretty silly now that I'm talking about it!"

"I disagree," Gespadan stated, catching the Fairy off guard, "I think it's wonderful you're doing that. If it makes you happy then it shouldn't matter if it's silly or not."

Marina's heart melted from the Overworlder's kind words, her wide eyes even started glittering from delight, "You really think so?" she asked, her voice high with happiness.

"Yes." Gespedan answered right away, his smirk from before turned into a warm expression.

The pair just stared at each other for a moment or two, as if both were admiring the other for their amazing quality's they've just now discovered, "You never ask me… what you came here for I mean." Marina stated gently, scooting closer to the Scouts side.

The nervousness of being so close to his crush made Gespedan's pulse quicken, but he didn't let that deter him from revealing his intentions, "Marina… I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I've wanted to ask you this for a while now." he started, his tone steady.

"Go on." Marina gently urged, coming that much closer to the males left side.

The Fairy was so close that the sun light danced in the Apprentices stunning orbs, making the said Scout stare into them for a second before continuing without a single pause, "Your so… _**special**_ Marina, like no other woman I've ever encountered! Every time I'm around you I can't stop grinning, your personality is that infectious, that reason alone makes me want to see you again and again. Then whenever I leave you Marina, your innocent smile is always on my mind and I never want it to go away."

"(cute giggle) I didn't know you were such a smooth talker." The said Apprentice commented, desperately trying to keep her pounding heart and scarlet face at bay. But she was flattered… no not flattered, but Marina couldn't pinpoint the emotion running through her; like a mixture between star struck and smitten.

Marina may have been a young-at-heart Fairy but she wasn't blind, she knew Gespedan had his eyes on her for weeks now… and he had no idea the feeling was mutual.

 _ **But she was nervous, what if he…?**_

"Do you really feel that way about me Gespedan?" Marina asked, her voice gone of any playfulness as she used the Scouts real name for the first time since he got here.

"Yes," Gespedan said right off the bat, "and it would give me great pleasure if you would let me court you."

"But why do you want ME of all Fairy's?!" Marina suddenly exclaimed, almost like she was upset, "I don't get it! You say I'm amazing but I'm really not, I'm not like my sister's!"

"And that's why I like you… a lot." Gespedan repeated, his turn to get in closer to the flustered Fairy's face, "You chose to continue being who you are, to be different… even if it means to _act_ different."

Marina's uneasiness melted away as she started into the Scout's almond shaped light green eyes, "So you don't care that I'm… _childish_." Marina asked, her voice and features more relaxed than before.

Gespedan chuckled lightly at the word, "No Marina, my pretty blue Iris, and to show I mean that…"

As he was saying the last few words his head began lowering; usually at this moment Marina would duck and sprint away, prompting another game. But this time was different, because something in the Scouts closing eyes pleaded her to stay where she was. And she did, not moving an inch until she felt the Overworlder's pointed lips blanketed hers.

" _Mmmm… So warm…_ " Marina thought, her own orbs closing as she marveled how well the male's lips gently kissed her without pressing too hard.

Gespedan must have thought so also; because as he let out a content sigh, his arms slowly snaked themselves around the Fairy's waist like they had a mind of their own. But the blue haired Apprentice didn't mind it, in fact her own dainty arms were already reaching up to wrap around his semi-thick neck.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing Marina pulled away, making Gespedan's eyes pop open in confusion; didn't she like the kiss? But after his worry immediately disappeared when he saw the Apprentices expression, "Now don't be so down zippy," Marina stated, her tone mimicking her playful grin, "just because I agreed to your proposal doesn't mean I'm going to let you kiss me all the time. You have to earn that."

"Oh do I?" Gespedan replied, smirking right back, "and how would I have to _earn_ the right to kiss you again?"

"BY WINNING ANOTHER GAME OF CHASE!" Maria yelled over her right shoulder, her gazelle-like leaps already placing her out of her seat and sprinting north into another part of the forest."

Gespedan could already see that coming, but he burst out laughing regardless as his lightning speed sped after her. But he kept it controlled so the game wouldn't end too soon, after all he's done this enough times to know he enjoyed it.

" _Especially with you Marina_ **,** " The Scout thought, always keeping the smaller Fairy's running form in his sight the whole time, " _for you keep running away with my heart and I hope you always will._ "

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"So what do you think the two of you are going to talk about Flora?" Goldie asked for the umpteenth time as she was tying a pretty yellow bow in the said Flower Gatherer's hair.

The golden sister was helping Flora get ready for her 'date' with Tassanil, and has been bombarding the dark brown haired Fairy with questions ever since. The Goldie wasn't alone in the makeover however, she had the help of Mary, Isabella, and her twin Delilah as well. The small group of Fairy's were currently in the Cottages gorgeous sitting room: Flora was seated in one of the room's cushioned chairs with Goldie behind her with a brush in her hand, along with various hair accessories sitting in front of the preened Fairy on the table. The others were also sitting comfortably around the two.

"Like I said before Goldie, I don't have a clue." Flora answered smoothly, her tone free of any annoyance but it was firm, "And I don't what things to get weird when I don't know anything."

"Good thinking Flora," Isabell complemented, the older sister smiling warmly from her chair, "It's best to let him make the first move, after all _he_ was the one who asked you to meet with him this evening."

"True he may have requested the meeting, but once he sees Flora in her new dress he's going to be too tongue tied to say anything!" Mary joked, referring to the yellow Flower Gatherer's new attire.

Flora couldn't help but blush before looking down at herself; instead of her usual attire she opted to wear a yellow knee-lengthen halter-top dress with a semi-deep V-neck. It was synched at her natural waist for a classy yet charming feel and the material was silk, so the shimmering yellow fabric looked striking against Flora's darker skin tone.

It was _defiantly_ a change for the Flower Gatherer Fairy, but because the meeting seemed that important to the Taskmaster the least she should do was look somewhat nice!

"It was so nice of Angie to make this for me so quickly." Flora stated, running her hands over the dresses A-line skirt, "I only asked her six hours ago!"

"Well that's Angie for you," Delilah said from her chair, rolling her eyes playfully, "that Clothes Maker sister of ours could sew ten dresses in less than a day if she puts her mind to it!"

That prompted all the ladies present to laugh at the joke, but it then became pin-drop silent when the group heard a firm knock. "Oh pine nut's that must be Tassanil!" Flora gasped, almost jumping out of her chair when she realized it was sunset outside the windows, "But I can't see him yet, I'm not ready!"

"Just keep calm Flora," Mary started, her French accent smooth as she stood up and placed both hands on her sister's shoulder's, "now is not the time to get panicky. Delilah and I will stall Tassanil, Isabella… you stay here and help Goldie finish."

"Right." Isabella said, already at Flora's side as the said Fruit Grower and Delilah were scurrying to the Cottage's front door.

Goldie tightened the ribbon a hair more as Isabella was examining Flora's look as she remained in her chair, "You look very pretty little sister." Isabella complemented, giving Flora her signature sweet smile as she tossed a few locks of dark brown hair behind the Flower Gather's left shoulder.

Flora then returned her older sister's smile, "Thank you Issie," she said, using her nickname, "you guys sill like my hair down?"

Flora's straight hair was free of a braid leaving the long well-mannered tresses to spread across her exposed upper back, excluding the ribbon her hair was loose for the first time in ages, "I think it looks great!" Goldie stated excitedly, as she was the one who convinced the yellow Fairy not to braid it, "You need to leave it loose more often, it really shows off beauty."

Isabella didn't say a word, but the gentle twinkle in her black eyes told Flora she thought the same thing. The older Fairy then picked up a few accessory's that were almost forgotten on the table top; a pair of yellow topaz earrings, a gold sunflower ring and a brand new pair of yellow ballet shoes.

Flora stood up from her chair as Isabella was putting the shoes on the hard wood floor and after Flora stepped into them Isabella put the earrings into the Fairy's pointed ears, "Perfect," Isabella said, almost whispering it as Flora was slipping the gold ring onto the right middle finger, "you look lovely little sis."

"Thanks Issie." Flora giggled, wrapping her arms around the taller Fairy before turning to the waiting blond, "and thank you too Goldie. You've help me a lot."

"That's what sisters are for!" Goldie sang, before her sister a playful wink and a hug, "Now come on, you can't keep your date waiting!"

Flora could feel a faint blush coming to her cheeks at the mention of the Danian, but she followed her sister's none the less out of the Cottages front room toward the door where voices should still be heard. " _Oh my…_ " Flora thought, catching sight of Tassanil over her sister's shoulders, " _He looks very handsome._ "

And the Fairy wasn't lying; the said Elementalist looked like he had put a little effort into his appearance also. His long white hair looked like it had been cleaned and combed, his dark red exoskeleton shown like it had been polished, and even from were Flora stood she could still smell something sweet coming from Tassanil (almost like he was wearing cologne or something!).

"Good evening Tassanil." Isabella greeted warmly as she and Goldie walked side by side up to the waiting group.

"And a good evening to you as well Isabella." Tassanil returned politely, even dipping his head in respect to the oldest Fairy of the group, "Is Flora al…most…"

That last part barely made it out of the Danian's mouth, for by then he had finally caught sight of the Fairy he had asked to spend time with… and he was memorized.

"Good evening Tassanil," Flora started shyly, even playing with her shimmering skirt, "I hope it's not too much for our… meeting."

Without a single word the other by standing Fairy's shimmied out of the way so Tassanil could walk right up to Flora, and he got so close that he was able to lift her chin up higher so he could look into her sparking dark brown eyes.

"You look wonderful..." Tassanil said, slowly like he was sighing it.

Flora stared right back into the Danian's light blue eyes as she gave him a dazzling smile, "Thanks you… Tassanil." She whispered softly.

The moment his name left her lips, Tassanil's heartbeat increased to the point even Flora could have heard it! But it was only at the sound of giggling that brought the pair back to reality, Flora and Tassanil both blushed when they saw Mary and Goldie snickering. Both Fairies were amused at the embarrassed couple, but was all in good fun.

"Are you ready to go?" Tassanil finally asked, already offering the smaller Fairy his arm.

Flora only nodded, still a little too bashful to talk as she looped her arms round the offered one.

"Have a good evening you two!" Mary cooed after them as the pair walked out the Cottages door.

Only seconds after did Flora hear Isabella scolding her younger sister about it, but the yellow Fairy didn't hear it all since the two were out of earshot by the time the wooden door was closing.

"Sorry about that," Flora apologized, looking up at the taller Danian as they continued on, "Mary and Goldie can be a little teasing about something's."

"Not to worry Flora," Tassanil replied, his smile cool, "it doesn't bother me."

Flora then relaxed, grateful the Danian didn't get angered too easily. The pair continued on back to the meadow they were that morning; the sun at last slipped under the horizon and the Fairy Realms was cloaked in black and purple. However the Realms were not asleep in the slightest because as the day creatures were hunkering down in there burrows, nocturnal animals were beginning to come out of there hiding places many of which watched the pair from the tree tops or bushes.

"I've never seen the Fairy Realms after dark," Tassanil said, looking around at the dark world, "it's just as beautiful now then during the day!"

Which was true in a since; along with the new array of wildlife, hundreds of rainbow glowing 'fireflies' began appearing, creating a living watercolor painting amidst the darker backdrop of the night. "It is stunning isn't it?" Flora asked, though it didn't have to be answered, "Sometimes I like to stay up and watch the Colorflies flout around, but when you're on your feet all the time like me you can realize real quick how tired you really are."

Tassanil didn't respond for he was too busy glancing at the smaller Fairy out of the corner of his right eye, the chroma surrounding them seemed to illuminate around the Flower Gather. Making her seem that much more beautiful to the Taskmaster every time his bug-like eyes rested on her curvy frame.

" _I asked her here to offer my courtship, but now that she's here. I didn't know if I can go through it!_ " Tassanil shouted in his head, frustrated with himself that he was going to let this perfect moment go to waste.

Not long after Tassanil steadied himself after thinking those troubling thoughts, both he and Flora came to the same Meadow which like the rest of the forest was aglow with dancing Colorflies of all shades.

Flora smiled brightly at the sight, then letting go of the Danian's arm to take two steps closer to the edge of the blooming annuls. Flora kneeled to give the closest sunflower a sniffle, then as she was lifting her head again several Colorflies fluttered around the Fairy.

Flora giggled cutely as the brightly glowing night-creatures circled her; bobbing up and down like they were studying the Fairy, but at the same time like they were playing with her. Then Flora extended her hand to touch one, gently placing the soft appendage atop a teal colored Colorfly. The same Colorfly made a happy 'hum'-like sound as it and others rose to float above the said Flower gather, creating a halo around Flora's head.

"They seem to like you." Tassanil commented from where he stood, watching closely.

"It would seem so!" Flora stated, giggling more as she was being swarmed by more Colorflies.

" _Just as I do…_ " Tassanil thought, staring at the Fairy's still turned form longingly.

It was as if Flora had a sixth since at that moment, like she could feel the Danian Elementlist eyes on her the whole time her back was to him. But she didn't want to turn around, Flora wanted to let Tassanil to take all the time he need and not rush him.

In a strange way Colorflies had this ability to know how others were feeling, and already knew what was going on between Tassanil and Flora. And they had just the plan to help it along…

"Hey!" Tassanil suddenly shouted. His whole back was covered with bright glowing Colorfies, all of whom were pushing with all their might and were succeeding from the sight of the Danain taking one slow step after another.

Flora too gasped in surprise when she too was being pushed, but not before she was completely turned around. The pair was too busy looking behind them or trying to stop that they didn't noticed the Colorflies were inching them closer together! With one gentler shove Flora was nudged into the Danin's chest and the touch of the Fairy's skin next to his hardened body made Tassanil stop resisting immediately.

Tassanil and Flora both laughed when their eyes met, at the same time the sneaky Colorflies began performing a pretty colorful dance as they circled the couple. "Cleaver creatures these Colorfies of yours." Tassianil commented with a smile, his tone light.

"They're just smart that way." Flora said, glancing at the animals. Despite the Colorflies tiny sizes Flora had no doubt they were all grinning, happy they could be of help to their Fairy friend.

" **But they did what I couldn't.** "

Flora's eyes widened at that, her dark brown eyes slowly rose to meet the Danian's again. Only this time his light blue orbs were dull with shame, along with what she thought was sorrow. Not only that, but his smile from before was wiped clean from his dark red exoskeleton face.

"Tassanil is something wrong?" Flora asked, her voice soft.

Tassanil let out a long heavy sigh as he looked down, "Yes," he whispered, like he didn't really want to say it, "But what I have to say must be heard."

The Danian then lifted his head again, his pupil less bug eyes never leaving Flora's delicate face the entire time, "You've left a beautiful mark on me Flora; since the moment I saw your dazzling eyes and gorgeous smile was always haunting my thoughts. I always have to be near you and whenever I leave the Realms with the rest of my Tribe I'm going to be leaving my heart behind… because it belongs to only you."

"Ta… Tassanil…" Flora uttered, her heart fluttering inside her chest from his romantic words.

"But I won't allow you to give me yours," The Danain proceeded bluntly, catching the Fairy off guard for a moment, "for my world is not yours Flora. It's a dark place, and even harder to live in… I can't in good conscience-"

He didn't even have a chance to finish his speech before dainty fingers were placed over his lips, "Don't say anymore." Flora whispered, lowering her finger's slowly as she said it.

Tassanil was in a trance as she gazed into Flora's dark brown eyes for the umpteenth time that evening and when he did he saw something… something that told him all he wanted to know. "Will you be my courting, my Flora… my treasure?" he asked, putting all his heart into the question.

"Of course I will." Flora answered, her smile wide and eyes shining with luster.

Tassanil was so full of joy at that moment so much so that he couldn't resist lifting the smaller Fairy up into his strong arms, her feet leaving the ground to give her a warm kiss. Flora was humored at the Danian's antics, giggling into the contact as her eyes closed. But she was also happy… happy that Tassanil was able to bring his feeling out into the open.

Flora broke the kiss, their lips parting with barley a sound, "Were you just afraid…?" Flora asked, her hands rubbing the Elementlist's cheek's as she looked down into his eyes.

"Yes," Tassanil answered, tightening his arms around the woman's waist slightly, "but I'm not anymore."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Flora giggled, smiling her signature sweet smile.

Tassanil just grinned, "I do now." He informed, before taking her pale pink lips in for another long slow kiss amidst a continuous rainbow light.

 **A/N** **: Done at last, THANK GOODNESS! I'm so** _ **INCREDABLY**_ **sorry for how long it toke to post this chapter; I had started my summer class on the 5** **th** **and at the same time I worked. Leaving me next to zero time to type practically anything!**

 **Thankfully I have one week of class left to go so the next update will be faster… that I can promise. Until then everyone and I hope the extra-long chapter made up for the long wait!**


	24. A Violin's Voice

**A/N** **: Here's chapter 24 everybody, enjoy! Oh before I forget, at the end of this chapter I'm going to run a few Chaotic Fanfiction story ideas by you that I have rolling around.**

 **But for now… Lights, Camera, Action!**

 **Warning** **: This chapter will be on the sadder side (to the point it** _ **could**_ **be depressing), just to forewarn you.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, of the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

The sun had risen to begin another perfect cloudless day in the Fairy Realms; for some Fairies it was the start of another work filled day and for other's it was a time for sisterly visiting or youthful jest.

But for the visiting creatures, they had much more time to kill.

Now that they were free of the day-to-day duties that came with being a Scout or Warrior while they were away from their homelands, all the creatures of Perim (both female and male) were silently allowed to do or go wherever they wanted… _whenever_ they wanted.

It was a new change for many, but for a select few it was welcomed fully. Those included Ghatup, Ribbian, and Vinta; it may have taken a couple days to get into it a first, but after the test run it will take all members of the Royal Council to get them back into their 'normal' routine when they return to Mipedim Oasis!

But for now they planned to enjoy it as long as they could; and what was the harm of having a friendly match?

"What's the matter Vinta?" Ribbian called out to his companion, rather cockily, "Not getting soft on me are you?"

Ribbian, Vinta and Ghatup had been burning off some energy that has been bottled up as of late; sure the three are ready to rush into battle when the time came, but that didn't mean they craved the taste of fighting nor did they detest it. That was probably the only thing the three males had in common, other than the fact that they were all Scouts.

The most seasoned of the said Mipedian's was Ribbian, with Vinta just a few inches behind him.

Vinta and Ribbian have been like brothers ever since they first met; Ribbian became a mentor to Vinta when he first joined the Scouts class. Teaching him all the tricks and steps to the trade that he had picked up only two years of being recruited; and Vinta hasn't forgotten a single one.

Vinta just smirked, lucky for the older Scout it would have to be something _very_ offensive to make the red scaled Mipedian angry and right now they were only practicing.

"Not at all Ribbian," Vinta answered, getting low to the ground as he got ready to jump up, "and aren't you the one who told me not to show all your moves in the first round?"

Ribbian just huffed; he did tell the some-what younger Scout that a while back, he just didn't think it sank in!

"You have a good memory Red," Ribbian commented, using Vinta's then nickname, "but that won't safe you from my, **TORNADO TACKLE!** "

Those last two words were shouted out as a raging gust of wind sprang from Ribbian's outstretched right palm, pointed in Vinta's very direction. Both being masters of the Air Element, the two Mipedian's were equally matched when it came to power.

But that didn't mean one couldn't catch the other by surprise, for it has happened on more than one occasion.

It didn't this time however, for Vinta has known that Tornado Tackle was one of Ribbian's favorite attacks and had expected him to use it at any time. Making avoiding the raging windblown currents all too easy, which was performed brilliantly with a simple backflip.

Vinta made a soft grunt when he stuck the landing, focusing hard toward Ribbian before sending the next attack, " **Cyclone Slam!** " he shouted, another gust of air shooting from his upper body.

A Cyclone Slam attack was a lot wider then a Tornado Tackle, making it harder to dodge. Ribbian did manage to do it, but not without in hitting his left arm in the process.

Not far away the pair were being watched by four spectators as they sat on a tall grey stone in different places; two of which were none other than Emma and Aurora. The Fairy sisters were thoughtfully invited to come watch the male Scout's, more so to display their obvious power and strengths to their crush interests.

The second Ribbian was hit with the Air based attack, an automatic gasp escaped the Rainbow Fairy; thinking that he was injured.

But not true, Ribbian was tough and could take any number of hits without showing any signs of fatigue. So shrugging off a wind whip was no trouble for him.

" **Power Pulse!** " Ribbian called out, thrusting green glowing fists the red scaled Scout's way.

Aurora's feeling of worry vanished when she saw Ribbian wasn't even wobbly after the blast he absorbed, and continued to observe the spare with wonder and admiration. The pretty Rainbow Fairy stared only at the brown scaled Scout; his brown scaled form never left her kaleidoscope pattern orbs for even a nanosecond as she followed where ever he jumped or darted.

" _He's so skillful…_ " Aurora thought, her tone soft as her eyes shined with an almost dreamy gaze, " _I've never noticed that before… and those strong arms and muscles… he looks so handsome out there._ "

Emma also watched with her own sparkling stare, but it was at Vinta and not Ribbian, " _Vinta has never looked more impressive than he does right now…_ " the maroon haired Fairy too thought, smiling sweetly his way, " _he's always acted like such a gentleman and his rugged good looks just add to his mounting appeal._ "

While the two said Fairies were daydreaming, Ribbian and Vinta had shifted from attacks to hand-to-hand combat; each throwing both punches and kicks, either hitting their mark or just grazing the other.

" _ **AAAAARRRRRHHHHH!**_ " the males roared, seconds before both of their right fists slammed into each other, stopping their next punches right in there tracks as a 'whoosh!' of air whipped passed between them from the impact.

A silent moment passed before any sound was uttered; giving a few blades of grass that were kicked up time to float back down, and time for Vinta and Ribbian to take a few deep breaths of fresh air as they stared at each other intently.

The sound of applause were to only things that brought the twos attention to the rock; both Mipedian male's brightened when they saw both Emma and Aurora standing up, clapping with warm smiles on their delicate faces.

Vinta and Ribbian could only smile in return before giving the two woman a bow; making Emma blush rosy pink when she saw Vinta giving her a whole-hearted wink as he stood up again.

Ribbian too blushed, turning his light brown scales a shade darker when he returned Aurora's cute friendly wave.

But neither Vinta nor Ribbian made a move to come any closer, instead staying put as their reptilian-slit eyes shifted from the two Fairy's to the other two spectators sitting on the rock. But they were oblivious of the match going on for they were too busy talking with each other!

Ghatup and Lyanne sat lower to Emma and Aurora, and more to the right on the rock itself. They had been visiting ever since Vinta and Ribbian had started their friendly sparing match, talking about random things mostly; but none the less Ghatup as all too willing to answer whatever questions Lyanne had.

And like-wise for the said Violin Fairy.

"Hey Ghatup!" Vinta called out.

At the sound of his name, Ghatup whipped his head toward his Tribemates who were standing a yard or so away, "Are you going to just sit there like a lump all day or you going to join us?!" Ribbian stated with a twinge of impatience, jerking his thumb over his left shoulder.

Ghatup bite back an annoyed growl, "Yeah… yeah… I'm coming." He sighed, though his voice was too subtle for the other two male to hear him.

The brown haired lizard creature started shimming down to the ground but stopped before his talon feet touched the grass, looking back up at Lyanne, "Don't go anywhere ok?" he asked, his face changed to warmth, "I'll be right back."

Lyanne's cheeks flared scarlet when she heard that, "O-Ok." She said, nodding once as she looked down into the Mipedian's face with a small timid smile.

Ghatup grinned, showing pointed teeth, before bouncing off the rock and walking slowly out to his waiting companions.

"So…" a familiar voice commented, making Lyanne squeal in surprise when the realized Aurora had suddenly appeared to her left; looking at her with a knowing but warm smile, "Ghatup can't seem to leave you alone huh?"

"He just enjoys my company I think." Lyanne answered simply, her voice soft with youth as she gave a tiny shrug.

"Ohhhh, you know the reason for that little sis!" Emma exclaimed, bouncing down the side of the rock to sit to the blond Fairy's left, "He must think you're cute or he wouldn't have been spending so much time with you!"

Lyanna then got all bashful, trying to hide her face with her long hair like a child does when she's shy, "Well… Ghatup has been such a sweetheart… and the whole time he's been so polite and thoughtful."

"Go on…" Aurora gently urged was her grin widened, wanting to hear more.

"He's been so nice… Ghatup's smile is always kind, which I like… and he always talks in a smooth, even tone that always puts me at ease." The young Fairy started again, then Lyanne revealed her face at last which was now as pink as Blossom's hair, "But I think the thing I enjoy most about him is he isn't pushy; he doesn't ask too many personally questions that would make me uncomfortable, plus he wants to hear about what _I'm_ like."

"That's it! That alone is all the proof you need!" Emma exclaimed, a little too loudly with a face splitting grin.

Lyanne didn't say anything for the longest time, only staring out at the commencing spar between Ghatup and Vinta, while Ribbian stood aside to observe.

Being the youngest out of her Tree, the amethyst eyed blond knows little when it comes to heart throbbing emotions. She understands a little about love, for she loved her mother and she certainly loves her remaining family…

 **But what about a males heart?**

That was the question Lyanne has asked herself numerous times since she first laid eyes on the long haired Scout.

For a large majority within this magical Tribe, love can be a mysterious and complicated emotion; and for a coming of age Fairy who doesn't quite have a grasp on the heart based feeling… it only ends up being even more confusing each time she tries to figure it out in her head.

"You ready think so?" Lyanne asked, looking towards Aurora as she said it, despite Emma actually pointing it out.

"He's got to," the Rainbow Fairy concluded, nodding her head, "how else would you explain his behavior?"

Lyanne couldn't find a response to that question; only biting her bottom lip in uncertainty.

"Ly…" Emma softly said, using her younger sister's nickname to get her attention, "There's no denying you're a shy, but clever girl."

Then the maroon haired Apprentice's smile changed to understanding and gentleness, "I know your still grieving after your mother, Auntie Lydia, was killed; but keeping your heart locked away forever is the most tragic thing for you to do. We've all suffered losses at the Hell Hounds hands, however we need to move forward and not morn. If not for our sakes but for theirs."

That last sentence made Lyanne's already large orbs become bigger; how could she had forgotten she wasn't the only one who lost her mother that day?

"Your right Emma… I'm sorry…" Lyanna started, her tone almost emotionless, "I've been acting so selfish…"

"Not selfish Ly," Aurora stated warmly, "you were just afraid and no one can blame you for that, I should know for I was in your shoes once… remember?"

The whole time the rainbow eyed Fairy spoke, her voice remained light as a freshly plucked feather the whole time she gave both her younger sister's a warming glow of a smile. But Lyanne could easily look passed that, for Aurora was a master of hiding her pain with an invisible mask.

Emma watched the two of them silently, sadness dimming her normally illuminating emerald eyes, " _I wish there was something I could do to help them, but what could I possibly say? It's not like I'm an expert with situations like this!_ "

" **Power Pulse!** " A male's voice rang out, bringing the woman's attention to the three Mipedian's still training before them.

Ghatup, who had done the attack, sent the generic based barrage at Vinta as he was leaping out of the way of another Cyclone Slam. Which proved to be a smart play; because not only was Vinta caught off guard by the suddenness, but he almost lost his balance for a second.

Giving the nibble Scout time to slam Vinta to the ground with a body tackle, sending both him and Ghatup crashing to the ground. Thankfully neither of them were seriously injured as the grass growing beneath them cushioned their fall.

"Alright that's enough!" Ribbian said in his commanding voice, getting both Vinta and Ghatup to freeze at the tone.

Ribbian then made a finished sign with his hand; telling the other Scout's to cease and stand, which they did obediently.

"Very cleaver as always Ghatup," Ribbion commented, his voice remaining neutral, "you just keep finding ways to keep Vinta on his toes."

'Good job' Vinta mouthed to his friend as be lend carefully to the left, with was returned with the 'Thanks' by Ghatup.

Then Ribbian's stone stare turned into that of a knowing smirk, the corners of his mouth barely twitching, "I have to ask you though my young friend; where you just doing what you usually do, or were you showing off for Lyanne over there?" Pointing in thumb behind him as he finished.

Ghatup chuckled as he looked in the exact direction, "It's that obvious huh?" he asked.

"A bit," Ribbian responded, "but Vinta and I are both guilty of doing that as well."

"Have you asked yet?" Ghatup asked again, looking between the two other Scouts.

"No," Vinta answered, shaking his head, "I've just been waiting for the right time."

"Same with me," Ribbian seconded, peering over his shoulder to discreetly glace at Aurora, "But it seemed like there's no time like the present as the humans say."

Ghatup felt a stab of uncertainly and nervousness when Ribbian finished; it was painfully obvious he had feelings for the young Violin Fairy, but he wasn't sure how to approach her with the offer.

Asking a Fairy of Isabella's age to court was one thing, but a Fairy like Lyanne who is in that 'maturing' stage was something entirely different. The brown haired Mipedian will have to trek carefully so he doesn't overstep his boundaries, since he doesn't know if the blond even shares the same feelings.

"Well I plan on asking this afternoon!" Vinta stated, determinedly and excitedly at the same time, "Emma wanted me to come with her on an herb gathering trip to one of the farther groves. I'll ask her then."

"I too hope to ask Aurora sometime today," Ribbian said, his tone calm, "maybe when she and I are visiting in the meadow where we met."

"What about you Gha-?" Vinta asked, but abruptly stopped what he noticed the troubled look on his Tribemates face, "Hey Ghatup, what's wrong?"

"Mmm?" Ghatup uttered, slowly getting out of his worried thoughts, "Oh it's nothing my friend."

"I think that's enough training for one day," Ribbian stated, bring the spare to a close without regarding the conversation in front of him, "I'll see the two of you later."

The two younger Scout's only nodded their heads in understanding, prompting Ribbian to turn completely around and walk towards the rock where the Fairies were. Vinta and Ghatup followed suit and when the three of them made it to the foot of the rock, they were met with pretty smiles by both Emma and Aurora.

Lyanne too smiled at the three Mipedian's, but hers was more timid.

"You guys were great out there." Aurora complemented as she flouted down to land in front of the all-male group, but her eyes were on Ribbian the whole time she spoke.

The said light brown scaled Scout could feel his pulse quickening, and hoped the Rainbow Fairy couldn't hear his pounding heart against his ribcage, "You are too kind Aurora." Ribbian said, his tone polite.

That response made Aurora giggle cutely. Ribbian always loved when she giggled; each time she closed her eyes and made that small but adorable smile... it was like the world stopped moving.

And he never wanted it to do so again.

"What did you think of the match Emma?" Vinta asked the said Fairy, his black reptilian eyes watching as she too climbed down the side of the rock.

"I thought it was great!" Emma said excitedly, her maroon shoed feet stepping onto the grass, "And it was so cool how you were able to dodge all those attacks so splendidly!"

"It was nothing…" Vinta said as his face turned pink, trying to keep his voice from stuttering.

But he was used to it by now; every time Emma gave him one of her dazzling smiles, Vinta always felt his soul had suddenly grew wings and started flying.

Ghatup couldn't help but smile when he saw his Tribmates interacting with their court interests, then his longing eyes shifted upwards on the rock where Lyanne remained seated. The long blond haired woman looked like she was thinking about something; twiddling her finger's bashfully as she squirmed in her seat.

Ghatup couldn't help but chuckle at the young Fairy's antics, " _She acts like such a child sometimes,_ " he thought, climbing up the side of the rock face towards the distracted woman, " _but yet she doesn't… it's like Lyanne doesn't know who she is._ "

"Oh, hello again Ghatup," Lyanne started, noticing the approaching Mipedian, "great job down there. You were truly impressive."

The young Fairy's voice was soft with truth, despite her roaming thoughts inside her head. But she managed to ignore them as Ghatup sat to the right of Lyanne once more that morning. "Is there something you want to talk about Lyanne?" Ghatup asked gently, knowing the young woman's pasted was dark with tragedy, "You've seem… anxious the last few days."

Lyanne couldn't help but deflate; of course Ghatup would see that, he probably knows herself better than even she does!

"I'm sorry for making you worry for me all the time Ghatup," Lyanne apologized, her voice laced with softness to the point she could have been whispering, "I guess I'm so broken that even _I_ don't know how many pieces are left."

"You're not broken Ly," Ghatup uttered as he smiled warmly at the Fairy, his voice vibrating with calmness that Lyanne secretly loved, "You're just still healing. But know I'll always be here for you."

The faint line of a blush dusted Lyanne's cheeks when she heard those lest few words, " _He really means that?_ " she wondered. However the smile and the steady stare into her amethyst orbs was all the proof the blond needed to confirm her suspicions.

"Hey Ly!" a sweet voice called out in a sing-a-long tone, snapping the said Fairy's attention downward to gaze into Emma's brightly smiling face, "We'll see you later ok?"

Lyanne was stunned, she didn't think she would be left alone with Ghatup this quickly! But never the less the Violin Fairy nodded as she gave her sister a silent wave.

Emma smile encouragingly to her timid little sister, even giving her a wink before taking Vinta's offered arm to walk towards the meadow where all the best herbs in the Fairy Realms grew. As for Ribbian and Aurora they had already vanished without a trace; most likely heading to the Rainbow Fairy's private clearing that was mentioned.

"Ghatup…" Lyanne said soflty, getting the said Mipedian's attention right away, "Could you come with me today? I need your help with something."

Ghatup's brow raised a little, "Sure Lyanne, what will you have of me?" he gentlemanly asked.

"Do you mind if I tell you on the way? I want to keep it between us for now." Lyanne stated, her eyes and face pleading.

Ghatup could tell Lyanna wasn't trying to be mysterious or playful about it, she was very serious, "Of course Ly, whatever you wish." He agreed, even dipping his head.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

It took a couple hours to arrive at the meadow Emma was talking about; but neither Vinta nor she complained about the trek, they were both just happy to be by each other's side.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Emma asked, her voice hushed as she leaned into Vinta's right arm that she held.

"Yes…" Vinta whispered, like he didn't want to talk too loudly in the Apprentices presents.

The said maroon haired Fairy smiled into the sudden gentle breeze; " _Vinta's so sweet when he's with me,_ " she thought, her long wavy hair and skirt being plucked by the wind, " _every time I'm with him my troubles just seem to disappear._ "

" _She's like the light in the darkest hour, no matter how bad things seem to be Emma always manages to lift my spirits._ " Vinta too thought, marveling the Fairy walking beside him.

" _ **If only I can say how I feel…**_ " they both thought at once.

Emma may be a smart young woman when it came to books and knowledge about certain flowers, medical herbs, and flowers; but when it came to expressing her feeling to someone she cared about… that was something she didn't know how to do.

Vinta was the same way; he could stare down any enemy army charging at him, armed with weapons of every sort, without an ounce of fear in him. But when it comes to telling his dream girl what's inside his heart, it was like trying to squeeze water from a stone!

It's not like the pair don't know what they're feelings were, it's just neither of them knew _how_ to voice them!

"It seems impossible-" Vinta grumbled out loud, before he knew what he said.

"What did you say?" Emma asked, her shinning emerald eyes looking at the red scaled Scout curiously.

"Oh! Nothing Emma." Vinta said, trying to keep his voice even. Then a strange scent shifted his attention forward to an unknown field ahead, "Are we getting closer?"

Even though a Fairy's sense of smell was nowhere near as acute as a creatures, Emma could still easily pick up the mixed whiff of both medical herbs on with wisps of wind, "Yes, the strong smell is defiantly a good sign that we're almost there!" Emma exclaimed, beaming.

About five minutes or so later, the pair came upon a vegetation rich field; but it was nothing like the others in this magical landscape. Instead of colorful flower's there were lush green bushes of all sizes and volume, as well as different tones of green. Many of the bushes were so over grown that long vines creped along the ground underneath several other plants; making it impossible to know if it was indeed the _**ground**_ you were standing on and not just an uneven jumble of twigs.

Another peculiar thing about this field was the items growing there; you could tell just by looking at them they weren't just normal greens, for there was no denying they served a purpose.

"We've tried to keep everything neat," Emma explained in a giggling tone, looking at the puzzled Mipedian, "but as you can see even the plants have a mind of their own!"

The maroon haired Apprentice then left the Mipedian's side and started maneuvering her way through the maze of vegetation carefully; as Vinta watched her he realized she has been hear many times before. Emma knew where to put her feet so she wouldn't lose her balance along with avoiding stepping on one of them, plus she even intertwined her fingers in the plants protruding leaves. Then letting the leaves slip through her tiny digits as she walked on.

Like the young woman was giving them a warm greeting as she passed every one.

"Why are you doing that?" Vinta asked as he followed a few steps behind along the Fairy's path.

"To wish them good day," Emma answered simply as she kept the carefree pace, glancing back over her shoulder "after all the plants are our friends too."

"But, this plants aren't alive… are they?" Vinta asked again, clearly confused.

Emma just smiled to herself at the Mipedian's question; how could an outsider understand the link between the beings of this world?

"In a way they are." Emma started, finally coming to a stop in front of a huge patch of what looked like rosemary, clustered up in little bushels'. "They may not breath and eat like you and I do, but we Fairy's believe everything has a soul." she said, bending down on both knees to pick a few of the tiny green stems, "And just like a living being, even an insignificant plant needs to be treated with respect and taken care of."

"Your beliefs are very strange Emma," Vinta said, his voice hushed as his head turned twice, "I don't think I'll ever understand your Tribes ways."

"Our kind has lived for many, many years Vinta," Emma reminded gently, "and through the ages we've learned and experience things that no common creatures could comprehend. So I'm not surprised that someone like you can't see what I've seen."

"That's not all true." Vinta corrected, looking around him now, through the trees and even up in the sky towards the distant mountains and unexplored Castles, "The instant I stepped foot here I felt… a presence, not like when I'm close to a physical person; but almost spiritual to the point it could be holy. And no matter where I go I keep feeling it like its right beside me."

"What does it feel like to you?" Emma asked, her voice ringing with interest.

The scout's wandering eyes then came to rest on the Fairies smaller form before him, looking down with a steady gaze as he stood over her, "I can't really put it into words…" Vinta drawled, his thoughts rolling around as he tried to understand what he's experience since coming here.

Emma smiled warmly before standing, "You don't have to answer if you can't Vinta," Emma reassured, putting her free left hand on the red Mipedian's armored shoulder comfortingly, "I was only curious to hear your view. But don't worry, the Fairy Realms will always be a place of both beauty and mystery even to us…"

" _However some beautiful secrets are better left veiled in mystical gold._ " Emma recounted in thought, a shadow of both an adoring and childlike smile.

A calming moment passed between the couple, neither of them realizing they were staring into each other's eyes with glittering expressions. Then without ripping his gaze away; Vinta took hold of the smaller Fairy's delicate hand with a slow, fluent motion.

"Emma… you are truly breathtaking…" Vinta whispered, his normally semi-rough voice soft with warmth.

"Br…Breathtaking?" Emma repeated; her voice sounded calm, but inside her heart was racing with anticipation.

"Um hm." Vinta hummed, his hold bring her hand to rest on his semi-exposed chest right over his heart that was pumping with a soothing rhythm, "I may not be the poetic type; ready to serenade you with words of passion and romance. But I'm sure of one thing…"

The Scout's eyes closed as he uttered those words, then they reopened but they glowed with an emotion that could only drive him to say these next few words, " **I have hopelessly fallen for you, my sweet Emma.** "

Emma couldn't count the number of emotions rolling through her at that moment; but there was defiantly a great amount of happiness as she smiled widely at the Scout, "I've fallen for you too." She answered in a soft tone, before throwing her arms around the Mipedian's thick neck.

Vinta automatically spun her around multiple times as he held her off the ground; no amount of words could express the joy in both their hearts. The Scout only stopped to sit the young woman back on the ground again, but didn't dare loosen his hold around the Fairy's waist.

"I too must admit that I'm not good with words Vinta," Emma explained, her tone remorseful as her right check pressed against his muscular form, "but I think I know how we can fix that."

"How?" Vinta asked, curious.

Emma motioned for the said red scaled Mipedian to accompany her, which he did without question. The Fairy lead him towards the center of the Herb Garden, nettled in the middle of clover's sprouting here-and-there throughout the green patch.

"Just sit in front of me if you please." Emma ushered, as she too sat down with her legs tucked underneath her. Vinta followed her example and sat where he was asked, only he crisscrossed his legs since it was more comfortable for him.

The red Scout watched as the maroon haired Fairy turned and plucked a tiny white bulb of a flower that was growing next to her, "This is called a 'white clover', it grows among the common clover leaves in almost every meadow and forest floor in the Fairy Realm." Emma started, holding up the odd-looking annual.

Then her smile softened somewhat as she recalled a beloved time, "When I was but a Youngling, I had difficulty carrying a conversation with other's; weather I was not interested or I just had nothing to say. So one day my mother, Elder Anastasia, brought me out here to tell me a little secret; she too didn't like talking to people when she was young and _her_ mother played a game to practice with my mother's speaking skills."

"A game?" Vinta asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Emma held up her free hands finger, signaling she was going to explain, "Every time you bite the top off the bulb of the white clover, tell your partner one thing… anything at all, about your day or just what you're thinking."

Vinta made a quiet 'ooohhhh' in a single breath, starting to understand, "My mother told me each fine petal bulb is like a single inspiration; each one gifts you with a thought to speak about. (giggle) mother and I used to do this game almost every day, and even now I can't help but laugh at the topic's I brought up in our bonding times!" Emma recounted, still a hint or laughter in her voice as she smiled brightly.

The red Scout too couldn't help but smile at the thought of a younger Emma exchanging colorful words that could make anyone want to roll over and pass out from giggle fits, "How would you like to do it this time around?" Vinta asked, with a raised brow and charming tone.

Emma then seemed to sober up from shyness, looking down for a moment then her eyes glanced back up when she started talking, "Well…" she started, her cheeks turned bubble gum pink, "I thought that each time we nibble a white clover… we say one thing about the other we like most."

Vinta felt his smile creeping bigger, "I think I can handle that," he started, his tone rather cool, "any other rules I should know?"

"Only that it must be something different each time and we only stop when we run out of things to mention." Emma said, her emerald eyes shining with coy.

Vinta already liked this game they were about to play; regardless of him have no idea on what to say first about the woman, "Ladies first?" he offered, motioning with his hand for Emma to start.

Emma grinned her pearly white smile, before placing the rosemary stems on the ground beside her. Then she took the white clover into her mouth, bite into the shoot just underneath the bulb and pulled it off; like Tom does when he pulls a cherry off its tough stem with his teeth.

The maroon haired Fairy chewed twice before swallowing, looking up at the sky the entire time in thought, "Vinta…" Emma started, saying his name softly as she looked right at him, "you have a very eye catching smile."

Vinta smiled from the complement, he didn't know he had a smile like that and he was happy he learn that from the lovely Emma. Then he too picked a white clover right next to him and pulled the white bulb off the stem before popping it into his longer mouth like popcorn.

The white clover didn't taste as odd as the Scout thought it would, but it didn't really have a flavor either. It was kind of crunchy though and it was pleasing on the taste buds so Vinta didn't mind it too much.

The red scaled Mipedian took his time chewing the white bulb; letting the interesting flower work its magic, but he wouldn't have to wait long. "Your cute laugh always makes butterflies pop inside my stomach." he said right off the bat, surprising him how easily it came out!

Emma made an 'o' with her mouth, then turning into a darling grin as her sparkling eyes fluttered. She didn't need to say, Vinta knew the Apprentice was flattered.

The Fairy then started the round again, taking another white clover and tasting it before saying, "You are a great fighter Vinta."

Then the said Scout following that with, "I want to bury myself in the light of your eyes."

(Bite)

"You have the warmest hugs of anyone I know."

(Bite)

"I want to hear you sing every day and all day."

(Bite)

"My heart melts every time your black orbs look my way."

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

(Bite)

"(Giggle) and you are indeed the most handsome Mipedian I've ever seen."

When it came to Vinta's turn again he paused after he swallowed his fifth white clover; that was when Emma realized that the Scout's breathing was the only thing she could hear, the forest's around them fell deaf silent. The birds stopped chirping, the bee's weren't buzzing, and the animals ceased there chatter; it was as if the wildlife itself was waiting for the male's next answer. Then when he continued to stay quiet the Fairy felt a sense of worry, had he run out of things to say already?

Then, if the suspense wasn't enough, Vinta had this dreamy smile on his face and his eyes were only for the young woman sitting a few inches from him, "Emma," Vinta muttered, his voice hushed like he was in a dream of his own, "can I kiss those soft pink lips of yours?"

That prompted the giddy Fairy to smile sweetly again, this time with a mature warmth, "I thought you'd never ask." Emma said.

Vinta sighed deeply, bending over to cup the delicate woman's left cheek with his rough, but gentle hand. That same appendage came to rest behind the Fairy's head as the red scaled Scout's lips came to rest atop hers.

" _This feeling is truly paradise,_ " Vinta thought, slowly bringing the young Fairy closer to his toned chest, " _for there is no place I'd rather be then with you… my sweet Emma._ "

Emma to felt like she was in a trance the entire time Vinta kissed her, though her reaction was more subtle, " _My heart feels like its stopped beating,_ " the cute Fairy thought, never has she experienced an enveloping emotion like this one, " _but at the same time its stirring still with sublime bliss… it's so strange yet I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my whole life._ "

Not long after their thoughts desisted, Vinta pulled away; his peaceful gaze never leaving Emma's pale delicate face.

"What is this feeling I'm sensing?" Emma asked, though her far away voice didn't sound like it was asking Vinta specifically.

The dazed Scout just smiled down at the Apprentice, before stroking her soft cheek tenderly, "That is what we call magic… the best kind of all." Vinta stated, his voice as warm as the emotion running through him.

"Magic huh?" Emma uttered sweetly, her body cuddling up to the Scout, "I like it and I hope it never goes away."

"It won't," Vinta remarked, playing with the Fairy's wavy maroon hair, "because I promise to keep you safe from whatever comes after you… even a Hellhound."

Just mentioning one of those terrifying beast's make Emma's blood run cold with fear, but the comforting reminder of Vinta's arms around her form made all her worries subside in an instant.

Emma smiled against the red Mipedian's scaled chest, "Thank you Vinta that means so much, and I too promise to be at every spare you're in…" she started, then giggling before stating, "and if you're the winner I'll be the first to give you a kiss."

That made Vinta grin, "Perfect, because I was going to steal one from you anyway."

That made the maroon Fairy laugh, and the Scout to follow with a chuckle at Emma's darling smile. But the moment was interrupted when the sound of a string instrument danced on the wind, "Where is that coming from?" Vinta asked out loud, looking all around to figure out the direction of the source.

"I think that's a violin!" Emma exclaimed quietly, straining her normally sharp ears to listen.

"You mean Lyanne's Violin?" Vinta deduced, remembering the younger Fairy played one.

"I think so," Emma answered, her tone wondering, "Lyanne mentioned she was going to play today to commemorate-"

But the Fairy stopped instantly when a heartbreaking thought was recounted.

"What Emma?" Vinta urged, his tone kind.

"I'm afraid it's a long story…" Emma drawled, her eyes casted down in a mournful stance.

The Fairy Apprentice only looked up again when she felt a warm hand on her exposed left shoulder, meeting Vinta's steady reptilian eyes, "I'm listening." He uttered simply with a caring voice.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

After Aurora and Ribbian left the others in the meadow, there talking has been wistful to silent.

Peaceful would be a better word to describe the air between the two beings; Ribbian walked step-for-step beside the Rainbow Fairy and every so often the both of them blushed darky when they caught the others glance.

"Do all Scout's fight as well as you?" Aurora uttered curiously, finally splitting the quietness between them.

"I wouldn't say **as well** as me." Ribbian replied, scratching his brow in recollection, "However there are a few able body fighter's, including those who didn't occupancy us here."

"But what of you?" Ribbian asked, turning the tables as he gave the Fairy his undivided attention, "Are there many Rainbow Fairy's in the Realm's?"

Aurora pace slowed until it came to a sudden halt; her face was covered by her colorful bangs so the Scout couldn't see her eyes as she stared blankly ahead, "There were once…" was all she whispered, even her normally soft voice was drained of life.

Ribbian suddenly realized he said something he shouldn't of, "I'm so sorry Aurora, I didn't mean…"

But the words died on his tongue as the Fairy continued to stand there as still as a statue, it didn't even look like she was breathing for a few minutes.

Then, slowly, her head lifted revealing a small but sad smile, "What do you think of me Ribbian?" she asked simply; her voice sounding normal, but there was an underlining interest in the background.

The said Scout could detect that; he could sense Aurora _was_ interested in his answer and at the same time timid, like she was nervous and anticipating what his next words will be. "I find you to be to be a very special person Aurora." Ribbian said, his tone strong with integrity.

"Special… how?" The Rainbow Fairy asked, brawling the one word with regard as her eyes shifted slowly to look at the light brown scaled Mipedian out of the corner of her right eye.

"W…Well…Um…" Ribbian murmured several times; not from nervousness, but from not knowing or understanding what the suddenly dormant Fairy wanted him to say.

Then the sharp breath of a laugh cut passed Aurora's red lips, "Forgive my prying Ribbian, I wasn't trying to be rude." Aurora remarked, unconsciously flinching once when she uttered the first syllable.

Like the very word hurt her somehow.

Ribbian didn't want to leave it there; he carefully took hold of the small Fairy's shoulders and shifted her around so he was staring straight into her colorful orbs which were dim, "Tell me…" he ordered, his tone hushed with urgency, "What is saddening you Aurora?"

Aurora's gaze remained locked with Ribbian's for a few moments before the Fairy's semi-tense shoulders sagged a bit, "There aren't any more Rainbow Fairy's left in the Fairy Realms Ribbian… I am the last of my kind." She answered, tone hushed with sadness.

The said Scout felt a gasp pass his rough lips; " _So that's why I've never seen other Fairy's like Aurora!_ " Ribbian exclaimed in his mind, " _It wasn't because they were hiding… there just weren't even any left!_ "

"I'm so sorry Aurora…" Ribbian said again, true remorse dripping in his voice.

"It's not your fault Ribbian," Aurora stated, her voice becoming lighter, "you didn't know because I never told you."

"Still it should have been noticeable, what with your Tribes history and all." Ribbian said, slowly removing his hands from the Fairy's shoulders.

The Rainbow Fairy felt like someone punched her in the stomach with an iron fist, but it was true none the less and Aurora would be the first to say that it was. However there was always two sides to a story… and Aurora was no exception.

"It wasn't always that way," Aurora started, turning away from the light brown Mipedian to walk a few steps then stopping before continuing, "there were many of us once; so many we could cover the entire endless sky with rainbow's ten times over…"

Ribbian didn't have to see the Fairy's face to know she was dejected, for it was in her voice the rest of the time she spoke.

"But that was eons ago when all was well in Perim and the Hell Hounds never existed. How quickly times can change… soon Fairies were being killed by the thousands many of whom were Rainbow in origin until one remained." Aurora recounted.

"You?" Ribbian asked.

"My mother." Aurora corrected gently, understanding the easy mix up, "she became the soul surviving Rainbow Fairy and I came along soon after, before my Tribe left Perim."

The air seemed to thin in that instant for the Fairy, before Ribbian asked the inevitable question, "Where is your mother?"

Aurora thought she had gone numb when those horrid memories returned; memories she had hoped to keep locked away for the rest of her long existence…

How cruel is it that circumstances have a way of changing things.

"She was killed…" Aurora whispered, so softly it could have not been said at all, "I know…

" _ **Because I saw her life being taken before my very eyes**_."

Ribbian's eyes widened in horror, " _She saw her mother….!_ " But he didn't finish his thought.

He couldn't because right in the middle of it Aurora collapsed, falling to the ground all at once like a ton of bricks. The Scout managed to catch her before her legs touched the grass beneath her, and when he did the light brown Mipedian felt her whole form quaking as they kneeled.

"I remember it like it was only yesterday…" Aurora continued, her widened eyes staring passed Ribbian to transfix on nothing, "I was only four thousand years old when it happened. My mother, Iris, and I were out walking in the forests; like always, just doing what mother and daughters do together. I remember I was holding her hand so tightly and she squeezed back, each time smiling down at me brighter than the last. I then caught sight of a butterfly, and being the child I was I chased after it… not knowing a dark presence lurked nearby."

Ribbian remained silent; he didn't know if it was only the Fairy's inner fears that were driving her to tell this dark memory or if it was just the thought itself running its course.

Either way… he wasn't letting her go until she was through.

The Mipedian felt his heart breaking when Aurora's beautiful kaleidoscope eyes began to rain with large tear drops, "I didn't see it, nor could I sense it… after all why would I? I was only a youngling! But my mother did; for in seconds she had me in her arms and was running for our lives as a huge Hell Hound barreled after us. I don't remember how long we ran through that thick Overworld forest, but to me it felt like an eternity. My mother must have known there would be no one to save us, for we were miles away from the nearest populated area… but still… she kept running. For not just her life, but for mine."

"I know not if it was the fatigue from running or from the weight of my body bragging her down, but it didn't matter because the Hell Hound was gaining on us quickly; I can still _feel_ its disgusting breath against my face as it closed in. Mother glanced back once more at our pursuer, before looked down at me; I remember… her loving smile, despite the terror chasing us, but still she was smiling. Then with one massive heave I was thrown forward, just as the beast made his final lunge."

Aurora didn't have the heart to complete the encounter and she didn't have to, because the uncontrollable sobbing was all Ribbian needed…

He knew the tragedy that came after.

"I'm so, so sorry." Ribbian whispered, hugging the grieving Fairy that much closer.

Aurora could still see it in her mind… her mother hanging from the Hell Hounds mouth as her body was carried away, leaving her to be found later by a caring Warrior who came looking for them. The Warrior didn't need to be told her mother had been killed, for the red dots that coated the dirt was all he needed to know what transpired there. The ancient Danian Warrior was kind enough to stay with the young Fairy until her Aunts were informed of the attack.

Still there were times when Aurora wished she had died with her… Cothica knows the thoughts that raced through her mother's mind as the Hell Hound jaws closed in around her.

"Why her?... Why her?" Aurora asked out loud, over and over.

"Why anyone?" Ribbian stated, causing the dazing Fairy to snap her gaze toward the Scout.

Their eyes stayed locked for several moments before Aurora spoke again, this time free of the sadness from before but still unsteady, "For years after… I've mourned her death, but in silence and away from the eyes of my Sister's and Aunts. And I guess I still do because I often find myself on the verge of crying whenever I'm alone, but I still put on a cheerful face to mask my still present pain."

"Why must you feel like you have to Aurora?" Ribbian asked, his tone full of disbelief to match the hurt look on his scaly face.

"Because my mother once told me when I was very small, that you must always smile no matter how sad you may feel inside." Aurora explained, "That's why you've never seen me cry before now, I've always been good at that."

The light brown scaled Scout's only response was a disheartened sigh as the Rainbow Fairy kept talking, "Our kind likes to put up this blissful act, that's how we trick others into believing everything is fine. And even ourselves sometimes. But in truth we are nothing more than naïve fools who would be cruel enough to allow other's to fight our own battles."

Ribbian had heard enough, "Stop, that Aurora!" he ordered, his voice on the edge of growling, "I don't want to hear any more of that out of you!"

The tone in the males voice was enough to make the said Fairy physically shy away from him, but she didn't get to far since she was still in the Mipedian's tight hold. But what the Scout side next was enough to make her listen to what he had to say…

" **I would be happy to lay down my life it means to see you safe!** "

To Aurora it felt like the world around her stopped in that instant; she didn't hear the forest that surrounded her, nor the breeze brushing passed her nose, or even the strong grip on her delicate arms from Ribbian's firm hands.

All she was aware of was his unwaning stare boring deep inside her soul.

"Don't you understand Aurora?" Ribbian asked, his strong voice giving away a pleading underlining, "The need to save and protect those you love is just a natural instinct, just like what the creatures back then wanted to do when your Tribe was in danger… just like what your mother did when she sacrificed herself for you."

Aurora sucked in a startled breath, "You really think that's how she felt?" she asked, hushed.

Ribbian's hard face slowly turned soft, he didn't mean to get angry but he didn't like how the woman spoke. Like she was angry with herself that her mother died and she didn't, 'survivor's guilt' as Peyton once said. Still… it didn't sound right coming from his crush.

"Yes, because I understand that feeling." The Scout answered, grasping the Fairies right hand and bringing it over his heart.

Aurora's face turned bright pink, but her eyes were bright despite her bashful manner, "Is it me?" she asked, and from her tone she already knew the answer.

And the wide grin only confirmed it, "Yes my lovely prism; from the moment I saw you I wanted nothing more than to protect and defend you for the rest of my life. All you have do is agree to my courting proposal and I'll never leave your side, for I never want you to feel sadness ever again." Ribbian vowed.

Aurora noted the small drops of tears filling up the corners of her kaleidoscope orbs, but she was smiling happily because she knew it was of the feeling of true happiness. An emotion she's experienced for the first time in many centuries, "Then yes," Aurora giggly sobbed, "because I know in my heart you'll never leave me."

Just as she finished, the tearful Rainbow Fairy melted deeper into the Mipedian male's arms, "Stay there as long as you need my prism…" Ribbian started, his tone lowering to a whisper as he finished, "for I want to see that stunning smile of yours."

That prompted the colorful woman so look back up at him, her face glowing, "How about now?" Aurora asked coyly.

"That's right… just like that" Ribbian sighed contently, before sealing the promise he made to his treasured Fairy with a tender kiss on her velvet soft lips.

Life has strange ways of throwing people off balance; but for the Fairies who live ten times longer, it can hit them in either the most tragic way or the most beautiful way. Both can be a blessing as well as a curse, no matter what stage in life each woman or child is in.

And for one Fairy it has now come full circle.

" _The ache in my chest is subsiding…_ " Aurora thought, leaning into the contact as her delicate hands brushed the edges of the Scout's blue shoulder guards.

Ribbian released her from the kiss, only because he wanted to gaze into the Fairy's eyes more; which he did as he smiled and caressed her left cheek with a single callused finger.

"Ribbian…" Aurora hummed and was about to say how deep her fondness was for the male Scout, but was suddenly shortened by a familiar sound that could only belong to-.

"A violin?" The Mipedian pointed out, after hearing one play so many times before the Rainbow Fairy wasn't surprised he knew the instrument right away.

"Yes." Aurora confirmed as her eyes squinted toward the direction of the music, which was to the west, "But I've never heard _this_ song before."

The pair stayed silent for a moment to listen; the violins strings went from a soft low tune then switched to bursts of high notes every so often. It was beautiful… but at the same time almost melancholy. Neither Ribbian nor Aurora could understand why a song like this was being played; thought they both had an idea of who it was that was playing it.

"Is Lyanne rehearsing for something?" Ribbian asked, his wandering eyes looking down at the Rainbow Fairy who was easing her way out of his arms.

"I don't really know, she didn't mention anything about it to me." Aurora answered, shaking her head.

Then the Fairy stood up, followed by Ribbian as they stared in the relative direction, "I'm curious now though; I don't think Lyanne wants an audience, but I feel like I need to check up on her… it is about that time."

"Time?" Ribbian repeated, glancing toward the Fairy again.

She didn't say anything at first, but Aurora countered the males gaze with a steady one… and at the same time with a matching sorrow.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Ghatup didn't utter a single word as he followed Lyanne to a more secluded area of the Fairy Realms; where Fairies didn't come as often since the main meadows and fields were more in the southern region of the Spring Plains. The pair came upon a semi- small rock in the middle of the tree rich forest; and silently Lyanne thought this would be the perfect place to begin.

Over head the trees shielded the two from the suns strong rays and the occasional crisp breeze did wonders for the dark scaled Scout's warmed scaly skin. Because of the breeze the leaves shadows danced on the peaceful forest floor below to an inaudible song, to perform for no one but themselves. Never the less the magical spectacle was special to witness or even get a glimpse of for someone who lived in a green-less desert such as Ghatup.

However his eyes were only on the blond haired Fairy playing before him.

After they had arrived to this secluded area, Lyanne hinted that she was attempting to create a new song… but for what purpose she had yet to say.

Ghatup was a patient Mipedian though; he may not have any skills when it comes to woman and their feelings, but he knew Lyanne was just one who'd tell you something when she was ready. The only trick was how long he should stay at arm's length.

The said Fairy had been playing her mother's former violin off and on since the moment they had arrived; almost ignoring Ghatup the entire said time.

It wasn't like she was being rude, it was just how she was when she played; the blond was always focused on her hands movements and the instrument itself. A way of 'concentration' as Lyanne worded it; she even kept her eyes closed when she played so she wouldn't get her attention stolen by outward distractions. Even her pointed ears were deafened to every kind of sound that could be created, and it stayed that way until the song ended.

" _An exploitation could go off right beside her and Lyanne wouldn't notice._ " Ghatup thought, sitting on the rock with his arms crossed across his chest in a comfortable position. His steady reptilian gaze followed the Violin Fairy's every move; her motions were fluent and amazing to watch as her body moved to the flowing tunes.

The melody was stirring and awe-inspiring just like all the other's that Ghatup had heard the blond play, but this one didn't have the same upliftingness; like it was meant to make someone cry rather than smile. The Scout could feel it making unintended drops in the corners of his eyes, he couldn't deny that the song was beautiful…

But at the same time he hated it! He didn't understand why Lyanne had written a song like this!

Seconds after that thought passed the violins stringed the final note and Lyanne's large amethyst orbs finally opened, which turned toward him with an unblinking gaze, "What did you think?" Lyanne asked, her voice steady and calm.

"It was fine." Ghatup said simply, his tone giving away nothing that would suggest he disliked the song.

But Lyanne knew there was more to that; she may have been the youngest of her Tree, but the young blonde was pretty good with knowing when someone was hiding something. "You didn't like it did you?" she asked, rather bluntly.

Ghatup almost cringed, "No… I didn't, I'm sorry Lyanne." The Scout apologized sincerely.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the woman's pale face; she wasn't offended by the Mipedian's answer at all, "That's alright Ghatup," she started, coming closer to where the said Scout sat, "but may I ask why?"

"Don't get the wrong impression Lyanne, the song was beautifully written." Ghatup stated, smoothing any form of uncertainly the Fairy may have had in her ability's, "I just thought the song was…"

Ghatup paused as he tried to find the right word to use, as he did he searched the Fairy's face for some form of a clue about her intentions for creating such a song. But like always the young blond was a blank slate, despite her twinkling amethyst eyes who stared right back up at him.

"Yes…" Lyanne drawled, gently ushering him along with her soft tone.

Ghatup could feel the corners of his mouth lifting, "I felt the song was too pensive for someone like you to be playing." he explained, confidently, "After all, a woman like you should be writing cheerful music that could make anyone dance and sing… but I think you have a reason for making it that way."

Lyanne's face turned sobered again, "Yes I do." She answered, her voice as solemn as her expression.

Ghatup only motioned with his hand to the rock beside him and Lyanne understood what he was suggesting; she silently shimmied up onto the rock to the right of the dark scaled Mipedian and sat down before placing her instrument on her lap carefully.

"Ly," Ghatup started, gently using the Fairy's nickname which promptly got her attention, "we each harbor emotions that we keep bottled inside. But it's how we deal with them that make us different; for me I like to take long walks under the desert stars, and until late at night I would be out wandering. I never knew where I was or even where I was going until dawns early light revealed my location."

As the Scout was talking he watched the tree's canopy's overhead swaying, then he laid back on his propped arms to get a better view as he finished, "Sometimes I'd be half way to Mipedim Oasis, other night's I'd just be going in circles around Mudeenu's Castle." Then Ghatup's piercing reptilian eyes looked towards Lyanne, gazing right into her big orbs, "I know you miss your mother, I even think about mine from time-to-time and no one has the right to say forget about her. However… if I was Lydia, I wouldn't want to see you like this."

That made the Violin Fairy freeze where she sat; she had never thought about how her mother would feel about her behavior! Sure she knew her Sister's and Aunts were worried about her for a while, but she never stopped to consider…

"Your right Ghatup," Lyanne agreed, her eyes down caste to stare at the rocks granny surface, "This whole time I was feeling sorry for myself that I never saw what was always in front of me, I was acting so selfish."

"I was so cruel to them… everyone." Lyanne stated, her eyes stinging with tears that were threating to fall, "While my whole family was being so warm and loving, I was pushing them all away without even listening to what they were telling me! I feel like such a coldhearted fool!"

Ghatup slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around the young Fairy's smaller form, holding her as close to his chest as he was able, "Your too beautiful to let sorrow taint your wonderful heart Ly," Ghatup whispered, rubbing the right side of the blonds cheek to wipe away the drops falling from her weeping orbs, "and it hurts me to sit back just watching you suffer."

After those words left the Mipedian's scaled lips, a strange sensation enveloped inside Lyanne's chest.

" _What… is…?_ " The young Fairy thought, a hand migrating to lightly touch her chest. It was nothing like the blonde ever experienced before; suddenly popping out of the blue to bloom bigger and bigger every second or two.

"I'm always here for you Ly." Ghtaup breathed, his pointed lips brushing her rosy red ones, "I only wish for you to be happy again."

Then the Violin Fairy's eyes widened as a memory came forth…

 _A youngling Lyanne was curled underneath a willow tree, sniffling as her child-like eyes wept pitifully; her knee scrapped and bleeding after accidentally tripping on a rocky path._

" _Lyanne!" A sweet woman's voice called out._

 _The girl's eyes snapped up when her name was called, "Mommy!" Lyanne called back, her youngling voice full of whimpering._

 _Another figure then came into view; a tall blond woman, whose gorgeous locks swept passed her shoulder's to stop at her waist (the only thing keeping it tame was the thin orange ribbon, tied in a headband fashion), wearing a flowing strapless orange dress and no shoes on her feet. The sun seemed to just shimmer on her pale skin and shined when it bounced on her almond shaped amethyst orbs; and her beauty only intensified when she smiled down towards her daughter._

" _Ohhh…" she cooed, whisking over to the hurt child before kneeling before her, "Did you fall baby?"_

 _The tiny child just nodded as she covered her cut with tiny hands, her sniffles keeping any words from forming._

 _The blond woman took her daughter into her arms gently to hold against her chest, which was only made closer when the tiny child reached for her mother's neck. "Shhh my little Ly don't cry…" the woman whispered softly, combing the small girl blond hair with caring fingers, "You know it breaks my heart to watch you weep so."_

"Mother…" Lyanne whispered, two more tiny tears spilling over when the memory faded.

"Did you remember something?" Ghatup asked, loosening his hold to peer down at the woman in his arms.

"Yes," Lyanne answered, drying her own eyes with the back of her left hand, "a reminder from when I was a Youngling. My mother comforted me after I cut my knee; I had almost forgotten about that."

"Are you feeling better know?" Ghatup asked, his eyes a tad worried still.

Lyanne then smiled brightly, the first time she's don't that in many years, "Yes, my soul feels less weight on it then before. Thank for your kind words… Ghatup."

The way the young Fairy said his name made the said Scout's heart flutter and he could even feel a blush darkening his already deep tinted scales, "It's the least I could do…" Ghatup outwardly answered.

" _I would do anything for you… my sweet Ly…_ " he then thought, his black slitted eyes never leaving the Violin's Fairy's now glowing face.

Lyanne suddenly jumped off the rock with the Violin in hand, "I know what I have to do know," she stated, "I have to create a song that's not full of sadness like before… It would be a disgrace to my mother if I played that in her memory with her very own violin."

Ghatup listened with sharp ears as Lyanne explained her true motives in-between creating the new song: today was the 501 year anniversary of her mother's death. It caught the Scout by surprise, he didn't even know that time was drawing near.

But Lyanne remembered though and had this idea to write a song to dedicate to her lost mother; but of course the first one didn't turn out the way her daughter had intended. However thanks to Ghatup who helped open her eyes, she had a new song in the works before the sun began lowering on the horizon.

This one was much better; it still had the saddened melody as the original, but at the same time it was heartfelt and soothing. As if to comfort those who have lost someone they loved and to ease their pain with every note of the violin string.

"Perfect." Both Ghatup and Lyanne said at the same time when the song came to an end.

"I like that one much better." Ghatup commented, coming closer to the smaller Fairy.

"I do too." Lyanne agreed bashfully, her cheeks turning bubble gum pink.

Unbeknownst to the pair, they were being watched from afar by four sets of eyes; Emma, Aurora, Ribbian and Vinta had stumbled upon the third couple some time ago when the other came looking for them as well.

Both Emma and Aurora was so happy that there younger sister was no longer in morning and loved the song she had created for their Auntie who died. Vinta and Ribbian however were too busy silently screaming at their Tribemate to make his move; if Ghatup was going to ask Lyanne if he could court her _**now**_ was the time!

But they didn't have to wait long.

"Ly…" Ghatup said softly, but stopped short before he could continue.

"Yes?" Lyanne asked, blinking her stunning amethyst eyes curiously at the Scout.

Ghatup felt like he was stuck, how was he going to ask the young Fairy? After all she was different then the other's in her Tree; more innocent in age and standing… should he have asked someone first if he could ask?

Than as if by magic, the Scout thought he heard someone whisper in his left ear, " **Do not feel hesitation kind Mipedian.** " the female voice said, with the tender tone that could only belong to a mother, " **After proving yourself to Lyanne, I can see there is no one more worthy for her then you.** "

Ghatup wasn't even startled by the sudden voice, for he had a feeling who it belonged to, " _Thank you… Lydia._ " He thought warmly, before his closed eyes opened to reveal Lyanne again.

"May I court you, Lyanne?" he finally asked, his voice strong and his eyes brimming with warmth and hope.

Lyanne made a cute gasp before covering her cheeks with her hands, barley covering the scarlet blush springing forth, "Yes Ghatup, for nothing will make me happier." She answered, her tone sweet.

Emma and Aurora smiled widely when they heard that answer and tried their best to keep themselves from squealing. Ribbain and Vinta just nodded in approval; happy their friend found a girl at last. All four then sighed in contentment as they watched the new couple share a warm embrace, the glow of the setting sun illuminating the pair's blissful faces.

The maroon haired Apprentice shared the same thought as Vinta; both smiled sweetly toward the other as there finger's intertwined on their own. Even Aurora could feel a blush heating her cheeks when she felt Ribbian's right arm wrap itself around her shoulder, but she smiled at the Mipedian none the less before laying her delicate head on his shoulder.

None of the spectator's took their eyes off Lyanne and Ghatup; "I've never mentioned this before," the Violin Fairy whispered, so softly that only the Scout could hear, "but I've always felt so at peace when I'm around you Ghatup."

Ghatup began lowering his head closer to the Fairy's face, "I'll always be here to ease your pain… always…" he said, hushed before he gently placed his lips on the woman's red ones.

The Violin isn't like any other instrument used in the Fairy Realms, it's more stoic and indomitable when it comes to the very core of its magic.

Since the dawning of the Fairy Tribe the Violin has been like an everlasting symbol of deliverance; every individual note or song created by one of these beautiful instruments was like expressing a Fairy's very emotion's without using simple words.

Sometimes it can even recite a message of love or wisdom, or even say what is in their hearts.

For Lyanne, it was a way to remain close to her mother. But at the same time it was keeping her from finding comfort because she never understood the true power of the Violin. The Violin may not have _**powers**_ like a creature, but it can still create an effect on the player depending on how they feel.

" _My mother once said if there was enough spiritual power inside the Violin, it can have a healing effect on those around it._ " The young blond thought, grasping her mother's prized position a hair tighter against her chest, " _But I was too focused on my own sorrow to let it touch me._ "

Now Ly knew better, and would forever keep her heart open to those around her.

And it's not just her, this certain Fairy and Mipedian pair has been touched by the Violin's influence this day; whether strength was given or consolation was performed, they each had a direct contact...

 **To the Violin's Voice.**

 **A/N** **: I'm just going to quit apologizing for the slow updates, because they're just going to keep happening no matter what I do!**

 **And now that I'm juggling school and homework (not to mention the late hours I work on the weekends), it's going to be hard to find time to type. But whether it's just for a moment or two I'll do it, you can count on that!**

 **As I mentioned before in the beginning of the chapter I had some other Chaotic story idea's I wanted you guys to take a look at…**

 **The first is set on modern day Earth… if you can call it that. The humans are actually ruled by the creatures of Perim after they somehow found a way to come to Earth. But instead of enslaving the humans, the creatures actually decided to simply live and rule side-by-side with them. In exchange for the human's loyalty and cooperation, the creatures Leader's lived and ruled peacefully with the humans for many years. That is until one day creatures started acting strangely; kidnapping and attacking people for no reason at all. That's where the main characters comes in; Alice (I know I use that name a lot), a spirited young woman and her younger sister, Madeline, get caught up in the drama of the creatures when Madeline is kidnapped by Chaor when he burst into their home. Now Alice and a bunch of her closest friends must band together to track down both Madeline and Chaor; as well as find out what's happening to the creatures themselves. Along the way Alice with find help from both humans and creatures alike, along with the possibility with finding love herself with one of the Leader's.**

 **The second starts out on Earth, but ends up being based in Perim as the story progresses. A pair of sisters, named Alice and Katie have had their share of miss fortunes. Both parents died when they were young and were raised by a friend of the family, who treated them like their own daughter's. The eldest, Alice, adores Chaotic, playing it religiously with both the cards and online; Katie however could care less about the game, seeing it as a waste of time but plays it anyway because her sister loves it (and has proven to be a good strategists despite her unwillingness to play at first). Then out of the blue one day Alice receives an anonymous message in her e-mail, saying it was from the Leaders of Perim and that they needed help badly from someone they called, 'The heavenly angel and her flaming knight'. Katie, playing it off as a prank, dismissing the message right off the bat; however Alice believes it. After she clicks on the symbol attached to the e-mail, both she and her sister are transported to Perim to be thrown into a battle they only they may be able to win!**

 **The third and finally story idea is based in ancient Perim; when Kiru and his fellow tribe members are sneaking into the Giants home for another relic Kaal wants. Not surprisingly Vlar is there to lead the way since he is the only one who's seen it before and knows the secret room where it's located. By accident, they all get caught in a trap that zaps them into unconsciousness. But when they awaken they are surprised to find themselves in a bedroom, belonging to the giant's princess Angelia. She helps them escape, seeing them a few more times before she is accidentally shrunk by one of the giants mugic's. Fearing for her safety and feeling a sense of regret for what happened, Kiru took Angelica back to Kiru Village until they could figure out how to reverse the Mugic. But during her stay, Angelia will begin to develop feelings for Kiru that could end up be deeper than simple friendship.**

 **Well that's all of them… and yes if you got the hint all of them are Romance in genre.**

 **But I also wanted to mention I have OTHER stories in other fandoms I want to get to first before to even consider doing any of these, so just remember that before telling me which of the three plots you like the best.**

 **I might do all three no matter what, but we'll see; until next chapter everyone!**


	25. Something to Prove

**A/N** **: Here's the next chapter; in this one the males will really have to prove their worth if they want to get the girl. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its characters, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

This would be a day unlike any the creatures have experienced in the Fairy Realms because when they awoke, it was complete silence. Except for the obvious sounds created by the animals and birds that passed by the windows and the steady breeze.

But other than the nature made phenomenon's, none of the fair women that resided in the magical land could be seen working in the fields or forests; that was because this was the morn of what the Fairy's called, **Tranquility's Daylight**. It happened once every mouth, which was on the day that would be followed by the appearance of the new moon after dark; it's an age old tradition that has gone back many generations, dating back to the golden years of the Fairies.

If a Fairy had a job that had to do with nature, like Flower Gatherers, Grower's, Butterfly Caretaker's etc., they had the opportunity to be given some free time. Allowing them to do whatever they wish for a full 24 hours. Because they believed even _nature_ needed to be given a day of rest also and not just themselves.

"So _none_ of the Fairies are working today?" Kaz asked out loud to the semi-large group, surprise clear in his voice.

He and his other friends Tom, Sara, and Peyton where kindly invited by Queen Angelina to join her and a few of her sister's for mid-morning tea and sweets in their sitting room inside the Elder's Castle; since they haven't interacted with just the four teens before now, the Elder woman thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know them better.

It was just as cozy as the day Perims Leaders came to join the Fairy Queen; the streams of rainbow light coming from the gorgeous stain window on the north wall, along with the smell of fresh cut pansies and daisy's mixed with the aroma of warm vanilla wafer cookies really made the humans feel they were sitting in their own living rooms on Earth. All who were present were sitting in a complete circle with Queen Angelina at the head and if you went counter clockwise Catalina sat to her right, then Penelope, Peyton, Sara, Tom, Kaz, Anastasia, and lastly Flutterby who sat at the Queen's left. In the middle of the group were two of the three medium sized tables; the one closest to Penelope and Peyton had the large silver tray of cookies and pastry's, the hand painted porcelain tea set was on the other with sugar and a small jar of honey.

"Those whose job revolves around nature, yes; the remaining Fairy's go about their businesses accordingly." Queen Angelina said, answering the red headed teens question after lowering her cup with a warm smile. "We've been performing this tradition for a very long time."

"Can I ask… why?" Tom also asked curiously, his cup making a small 'tink' sound after he placed it on the saucer which sat atop his lap.

"The answer lays within a very old story Tom." Catalina started, her deep resounding voice resembling a purr as she spoke, "According to the Fairies of old, they believed nature's power is constantly being used and soon our home becomes slightly weakened due to the strain of supporting not only us, but the animals that depend upon it day in and day out. But one night out of the month, the fresh glow of the new moons beams breathes new life into the trees, plants, and flowers, granting it strength and preventing it from dying. And to make sure no more of nature's magic is used before that replenishing period, the Fairy's decreed that all that works with nature to be given their own time to recuperate for a full day and night."

"So…" Peyton brawled, his eyes squinting into his signature thinking look, "it's like a day of rest for trees?"

That question prompted Sara to elbow him in the side, "Peyton! Don't be rude!" the blond teen warned in a hushed voice.

But the Fairy Elder's and Queen weren't offended in the slightest, in fact they were even giggling at the question, "Why, yes if you put it that way!" Queen Angelina stated, humor still in her aged but soothing voice.

A small blush couldn't help but dust the four chaotic player's faces when they heard the Fairies laughter; many of the visitors have heard it enough to where it didn't affect them as much. But the humans still got bashful whenever one of the stunning woman sent their sweet sounds into the air.

"If the four of you wouldn't mind," Anastasia started, snapping the humans out of their bashfulness, "but could you tell us more of your homeland. _'Earth'_ I believe it's called?"

"Is it like our home?" Flutterby also asked, expanding on the question with genuine interest as she leaned out slightly on her chair.

All the teens looked at each other, sharing a look before answering, " **Not at all!** " at the same time as they shared humorous chuckles.

"In fact it's _**nothing**_ like Earth," Peyton went on to explain, waving his arms around gusto as he held his empty cup's delicate handle between two finger's on his right hand, "we don't have magic, supernatural animals, or even dragons! Earths like… _BORING_ compared to the Fairy Realms!"

"It certainly seems so!" Queen Angelina stated in mock surprise, but she was smiling regardless.

"It's not always like that though." Sara started also, glancing at the exuberant teen with an annoyed look before looking fully at the five Elder's, "True life isn't always exciting or easy there, but we've managed to survive since the dawning of time and found ways to cope with whatever changes that come are way."

The five woman then appeared impressed by the female human's testimony; in the Fairy Realms the weather and climate don't change at all as they are strictly in their relative areas. It is unknown if Queen Angelina's grandmother made it that way or if the magic alone designed the face of the land, but one thing was for sure… it would never snow in the Spring Plain's or the leaves stopped falling in Autumn Forest.

"Please continue…" Penelope urged gently, she had remand quiet up until now, "you have me intrigued. Tell us more about your world.

"Well there's-" Tom began, but was unexpectedly cut off then there was a soft, polite knocking at the sitting rooms closed door; prompting everyone in the room to look towards it.

"Oh! Come in!" Queen Angelina called out, she thought it was one of her remaining sister's.

But she would be corrected when it would be none other than Phoebe who opened the wooden entryway, followed by Thorn, Daisy, and Savannah. All four Fairy Warrior's filed in and stood in a single file line a few feet from the now opened doorway, "Sorry to interrupt your mid-morning tea Aunties." Phoebe apologized politely, to go along with her kind smile.

"That's alright Phoebe dear," Queen Angelina said, then her smile wavered a little before asking a little worriedly, "Is something the matter? You're all carrying your weapons."

It was true, all of the young woman had their personal protections on their person.

"No no no, nothing's wrong Auntie Angelina!" Pheobe said, quickly putting any fear to rest with a wave of her hand, "We just came by to ask for permission."

"To train, just the four of you?" Queen Angelina stated, her eye brow rising with confusion.

"Actually to spare." Thorn corrected, stepping forward a couple inches, "We were hoping to squeeze in some personal time as Feleena is getting Shimmer back on her feet again."

The said silver haired Fairy was ambushed by a Hell Hound during the Cats & Wolves Race over a month ago; resulting in her right arm and both her legs to become broken after being hit and thrown into a tree. But thanks to her Healer sister's superb treatments and the young woman's fighter's spirit, Shimmer has made a full recovery.

However Alice warned Feleena that Shimmer still had to take it easy for a few more weeks to be sure her mending bones didn't weaken under the pressure that came with training. So to ease her back without pushing her, Feleena offered to help Shimmer get some strength back in her arm and legs after being immobile for a time and that was a wise choice since the silver haired Fairy had no idea how flimsy her body had become! That started about two weeks ago and Shimmer was slowly making progress, thanks to not only Feleena, but her other sister's sweet words of encouragement from afar.

But Feleena had forewarned the other Warriors that she would be spending a lot of time with Shimmer; meaning they would be on their own when it came to sparring sessions. That was when the 'group trainings' began among the remaining Fairy Warrior's.

It basically working like this: after one of the sister's demonstrated a certain move to the others, the spectator's then critiqued how well it was performed; pointing out weak points that they might needed improving and even gave advice.

"Oh, you four didn't need permission for that," Queen Angelina stated, giving her four nieces a kind smile, "Warriors are free to do whatever they wish because of their title."

"Yeah… well…" Phoebe brawled, scratching the back of her head bashfully, "we just wanted to be sure since today was 'Tranquility's Daylight'."

That response made Queen Angelina giggle softly, "Well you have my permission… and that includes the four guests that want to join you."

The Elder had spotted a few pairs of eyes peaking around the doorframe from just behind the Fairy's and when the line of Warriors turned to see who the 'guest's' were, their bright eyes landed on Viqtarr, Faash, Kalvedran and Ario who had been eavesdropping.

"Ooooohhhhh… and _now_ you decided to get out of bed!" Phoebe exclaimed sassily, taking two steppes closer to the just arrived group, "I thought Warriors were supposed to be disciplined, but it appears you can be just about as lazy as a hoard of sleepy rabbits!"

That may had been a bit rude on Phoebe's part, but it was her personality to be a little snarky and her gaze was glued to Viqtarr the entire time she spoke. So she wasn't talking to the whole group. Then the same sideways smirk that the dark red headed woman has seen many a times returned to Viqtarr's face like a never ending cold; suggesting the bear-like Overworlder caught on to the shorter woman's insinuation.

"Well **excuse** me ma'am!" Viqtarr started, elongating the one word as he used his usual nonchalant tone, "I was just getting out of bed when I heard your wake up call, plus I need time to get dressed. You don't want me running around in my PJ's do you?"

Before her light blue eyes squinted up at the mountain of a creature, Viqtarr thought he saw her right eye twitch for about half a second, " _Got her on that one, good._ " he thought, his smirk growing even bigger, " _It's so much fun winning against her snappy comebacks._ "

Phoebe didn't say another word to the smug Oveworlder; instead she just waltzed right pass him and the other creatures, heading down the hallway towards the direction of the lower level. And it was clear to the Fairy Warriors left behind that their dark red headed sister was steamed, for even the sharp stomps of her bare heels couldn't mask the "…he's so full of himself…" and "…I otta teach him some manners!..." being muttered out of her mouth.

But then Thorn, Savannah, and Daisy looked at each other before sharing a knowing glint. They weren't blind to Phoebe's behavior, they knew Viqtarr was starting to grow on her, even though she would blatantly deny it! And it was obvious that no one else could get under her skin quite like the bear-like Overworlder, which meant she met her match!

The only question that remained was, _how long until Phoebe let's Viqtarr in?_

"Please don't take that personally Viqtarr." Daisy started, getting the males to look at her as she come right up to the taller bear-like Warrior, "Phoebe just doesn't know how to hold her tongue sometimes."

When it comes to grace and tranquility within the Warrior class, Daisy has certainly made a name for herself when it came to that category. It goes without saying that Feleena's will always be the one to be greatly admired by all within her Tribe, but the only thing that sets the two sister's apart is Daisy knows when to hold back and when to let the enemy have it.

That was the first lesson Feleena ever taught and Daisy seemed to have mastered it a little TOO well!

Plus Daisy is quite the young beauty herself with her perfect dainty face, lovely features and pretty eye's; it was hard not to stare at her whenever she was near. Which was exactly what Viqtarr did for about half a second, before he imagined a target being burned into the middle of his hairy back. "That's alright Daisy, it was more or less my own fault." Viqtarr stated with a slight huff of a laugh as he used a single finger to scratch just under his jaw, "I shouldn't have pushed her buttons the way I did."

Daisy gave the Overworlder on of her signature 'close-eyed' smiles as she giggled sweetly, making her appear even cuter. Viqtarr gave the yellow haired Fairy a quick grin before glancing behind him in a slightly cautious way.

Kelvedran's love struck eyes have been transfixed on the lovely Daisy since the visitor's stepped foot in the Realms and there was no doubt in any within the all-male group that _he alone_ would be the one to court her.

The red Mandiblor was very honorable and fearless in the eyes of danger, making him very respected in Mount Pillar. The only flaw in Kelvedran's character was that he had some _**major**_ jealously issues that could even rival Chaor's temper! It was never much of a problem in his homeland; that is until his emerald eyes landed on Daisy for the first time. Now it was so bad just the  thought of another male talking to the Fairy Warrior made Kelvedran rage shot through the roof!

The Overworld Strategist could FEEL Kelvedran's gaze continue searing holes into his mammoth body. He was lucky though, because if Kelvedran really was a master of fire attacks Viqtarr would be a pile of ashes by now. It was written all over his hardened face, so much so that even the four Chaotic players could see it and they were still scared of the expression even from their seats across the room.

Peyton then carefully leaned to his left to whisper into Sara's ear, "Hey Sar-bear, is it just me or does Kelv look a little…" he paused to glance discreetly at the Mandiblor, "ticked off to you?"

Even the tough-as-nails Sara had to hold back a shudder in her voice, "Well, duh! Kelvedran likes Daisy and he doesn't like any of the other's males talking to her!"

"But _Daisy_ approached _him_!" Peyton pointed out, elongating every syllable with emphasis, "She was just being nice and it's not like Viqtarr was deliberately trying to woo Daisy; because it's undeniable he likes Phoebe!"

"Peyton just think about it for once in your life." Sara said, all signs of tense jitters gone as she gave the wider teen a stern expression, "To Kelvedran it doesn't matter if another male was purposely trying to steal Daisy or not; he's going to get possessive about it no matter what! That's just the kind of Danian he is!"

"I guess your right about that Sara," Tom imputed making the two turn in their chairs towards him, he had heard everything his friends have been saying, "but still he needs to get a grip. I don't know Daisy personally, but I know for certain she doesn't seem to like Kelvedan's behavior."

That made Peyton and Sara's eyes pop open before looking back at the scene. Not much had change in that whole minute; if you didn't count the distinct rumble of a growl emanating from Kalvedan's direction. It wasn't that loud, but still all the Fairy's and human's in the room heard it and they didn't even have the women's sharp hearing.

Then Faash slapped his hand on his Tribemates left shoulder, silencing the undanian-like sound coming out of Kelvedran's mouth. The Elementalist even got close to the red Danian's antenna to whisper something. The humans could see his sudden action, but had no idea what he was saying, it was so hushed and appeared stern.

It was like a light bulb came on in Kelvedran's head. He immediately snapped out of his jealous mode, jerked his eyes away from Viqtarr and looked at Daisy. She was looking right straight at him with a steady gaze, but they're was definite disappointment in the back of her yellow orbs.

The red Mandiblor couldn't hide the wave of regret on his face, nor the stab inside his chest. "Sorry Viqtarr, I didn't mean to get worked up." Kelvedran apologized to the Overworlder, his eyes cased down to the floor.

"It's alright friend," Viqturr accepted, placing a hand on his other shoulder as he gave the Danian a true smile, "it happens."

Still the Danian couldn't look at him or to anyone else he nodded his head solemnly.

Daisy felt her disappointment melt away when she saw his expression, " _Poor Kelvedran…_ " she thought, peering at the said Mandiblor around Viqtarr's hulking form, " _I wonder what was bothering him?_ "

That was when Thorn came forward, "Well we better head out sister's." she started, the light green haired woman looking at the other Fairy Warrior's, "Phoebe's probably half way to the Sparring Field by now so we better catch up to her."

After watching the whole scene unfold before her, the whip wielding Fairy thought this matter needed to be dealt with elsewhere.

Daisy and Savannah both nodded in affirmative, before walking calmly out of the room, "If you boys still want to join you can," Thorn said in a warning tone, pausing to look back at the males as she slowly walked down the hall, "but I'd be prepared if I were you. For I have a feeling this is going to be one intense workout."

The males got that impression already, so they simply nodded and courteously followed the Fairies down the hallway towards the stairway. As their heavy footsteps faded away, the Elder's and four Chaotic player's that witnessed everything glanced back at each other questioningly, "What do you suppose got into them?" Catalina wondered out loud.

"Never question affairs of the heart dear sister," Queen Angelina told her gently, "that is a matter that must be dealt with by the beings who own them."

"She's right about that," Tom started, getting the zoning groups attention, "my mom always told me to never getting in the middle of love messes. Because you'll only get slapped if you do."

"Smart woman." Sara voice, a smirk on her face.

"But should we at least send another Warrior there to keep an eye on things?" Catalina asked again, her worry not even close to resting, "I'd hate for those males to get hurt because of the girls carelessness."

"Oh I think they'll be alright Catalina." Queen Angelina reassured as her eyes migrating towards the window. The humans then noticed a strange expression on her face; not quite dreamy, but more like she was recalling a moment from her past:

"After all a woman's heart is a fickle thing…"

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Just as Thorn predicted, Phoebe had beaten the small group to the Sparing Field. By ten whole minutes to be exact.

However the almost weaponless Fairy Warrior still seemed to be simmering and the appearance of Viqtarr didn't help. So Thorn, being the no-nonsense woman she was, practically dragged Phoebe away by her long pony tail to give what the human's called a 'pep talk'. Even with the Fairy's sharp listening skills, Savanah and Daisy still couldn't hear anything being said. But judging by how hard Thorn's face and tone appeared from a yard or so away, there wasn't any doubt even by the accompanying males that the dark red headed Fairy was be vocally straightened out.

After a few minutes of this, Thorn soon returned to the waiting group with a now sedated Phoebe who followed a step behind. After everyone was calm; a brief moment to lay out the ground rules was discussed by the Fairy's to the accompanying males. When it concluded each Fairy immediately got with their male sparring partners.

The tense matter from before wasn't brought up again that entire morning; each of the male creatures wanted to stay on good terms with their courting picks.

Especially Kelvedran.

Earlier on in the sitting room was the first public display of his jealous nature (in front of other's outside his tribe of course), and the look on Daisy's face made him think twice about doing it a second time.

" _I didn't mean to take it that far…_ " Kelvedran thought as he and Daisy sparred together.

Just watching the pair made one think they were dancing instead of mock fighting. The male Danian continued to marvel how well Daisy anticipated his moves; making her look even more beautiful to him as she continued to block his punches and evade his every attack with fluent ease.

"… _I just couldn't control myself… but then what can you do when a males laid claim to a woman._ "

When a male discovers a woman he wishes to court, you better be extremely careful not to get in his way. Because if you dared to try and steal that particular female away from him, even if it wasn't intentional or if you weren't aware… Let's just say, you wouldn't survive long enough to find out.

Though it pretty much goes without saying!

Even so, Kelvedran would be among those males who gets hostile every time another gets close to the girl he likes. Which has happened a lot recently and unfortunately it's been giving off a very bad impression of himself. To not only his Tribemates, but to Daisy herself.

The daisy throwing Fairy wasn't stupid and she certainly wasn't blind; Daisy knew Kelvedran's jealousy had something to do with her. However she wasn't about to let him think that by showing it will win her over faster.

" _I better just buck up and finally have a serious talk with him like she told me to._ " Daisy thought to herself as she pulled off a perfect backflip, landing on the Danian's back, " _Because this problem can't go on any longer; if it does someone could get hurt!_ "

And there was no time like the present.

Daisy then air summersaulted off the Danian's back, further away from the general area where the pair was. Kelvedran got back up from the takedown rather quickly to look to the left in her direction with a serious warrior expression, like he was preparing himself to attack again. But it disappeared the moment he saw Daisy's relaxed demeanor.

The yellow haired Fairy had landed steppes away from the tree line of the nearby maple forest; she stared back at the Danian's wondering face with her own cool gaze. Daisy appeared to have something one her mind as she jerked her head back towards the forest before walking that way, silently ordering Kelvedran to follow.

Daisy only did this kind of thing when she had something important to say to someone and usually it's nothing good. Kelvedran could already feel his heart beginning to weigh heavily against his chest as he slowly stepped behind her; he had a sinking feeling on what this was about.

Leaving the rest of the seemingly unknowing group in the field, both Daisy and Kelvedran silently slipped away to talk in private. The young Fairy Warrior wasn't one to cause a scene and Daisy _certainly_ wasn't going to interrupt her sister's about this. Besides, it was a matter that must be smoothed out between her and him alone.

Not a single word was said by either creature as Daisy lead them to the most private place she could think of, and after a thirty minute walk the pair came to a daisy abundant patch. The sweet clean air shrouding this place was enough to calm even the tensest of nerves, thanks to the favorite flower's growing beneath budding apple blossom tree's.

Daisy loved to come here, it was so serine and quiet, making it the prime spot to relax and smell the flowers for a while. But that would have to wait.

Kelvedran continued walking a few feet behind Daisy, only stopping when she too halted in the middle of the white blanketed forests floor, her white heeled feet completely covered by the grand pale blooms. "We need to talk, Kelvedran…" Daisy said, her back remained facing the red Mandiblor, "about your attitude lately."

The yellow haired Fairy spoke those words in a monotone voice, and Kelvedran didn't like it. Daisy's normally spoke with the essence of a love song; the slow romantic tune forever painted into her soft pink lips. But now…

"Daisy I-"

"I speak, you listen!" Daisy ordered sharply, raising her right index finger to silence the Mandiblor.

Kelvedran complied by slowly closing his mouth.

After a couple seconds Daisy finally turned around to look at him squarely in his eyes with an almost piercing gaze, "Let me say what I have to say first." She said, softer than before, but still firm.

The red Danian knew he deserved whatever was coming, so he simply nodded solemnly.

"Don't think for one second that I'm yours Kelvedran…" The yellow haired Fairy began, her tone hushed with emphasis as she stepped closer up to the Danian. Daisy only continued talking when she was chest-to-chest with him, "I'm not going to fall for you that quick just because of some ridiculous possessive claim you may have over me. I'm not some emotionless thing you win in a card match; nor do you have the right to believe so. _**I**_ will choose who my heart belongs to not YOU, understand?"

Daisy could have said 'I hate you' and it would have hurt less to Kelvedran; " _She's… She's going to refuse me, I know it… I can see it deep within her eyes._ " The Mandiblor thought in despair.

The moment Kelevedran was old enough he was bestowed with the responsibility that came with becoming a Mandiblor. And even when he was inflicted with countless injuries during those long solons in service to his young and former Queen, he never had a swing of regret. But all the pain he endured **paled** in comparison to the one he was feeling right now, and it was the one growing inside.

" _What is this… this ache? My chest… the pain… it hurts!_ " Kelvedran bellowed breathlessly in his mind. The Mandiblor's body was losing the strength to stand as the discomfort was close to bring him to his knees, even his stiff face showed he wanted collapse in agony, " _Daisy… all I wanted was your heart… but instead I lost it before I had a chance to give you mine._ "

The poor red Danian began to grieve at the thought of all chances to court the beautiful Daisy was shattered thanks to his rashness. But he managed to hold back his tears as he spoke to the yellow haired Fairy steadily, "I'm sorry Daisy, I truly am. I only … Hope… you can forgive me one day."

His heart being carved out of his chest with a dull blade. That was the image that came to mind as Kelvedran turned away from the Fairy Warrior; there was no way to fix what has been broken. Perhaps it was better this-

"I'm not finished Kelvedran."

The sweet voice of Daisy made the Mandiblor stop right in his tracks when a familiar tune reached his antennas; " _A love song… could it be?_ " he thought once more, a seed of hope daring to plant itself in his soul.

Kelvedran's pivoting neck creaked as his emerald eyes looked back over his shoulder.

Daisy continued to stand there among those quivering pale pedaled flowers. The warm glow of the overhead sun glistening in her long wavy hair and danced across the white silk material of her body suit; even her eyes shined in the nature made glow of the forest floor. But instead of a stiff expression that was glued on her face like before, it had been quietly replaced with an affectionate smile.

"Through all the times you were acting so emotionally reckless, did you ever once bother to think how _I_ might have felt?" Daisy asked kindly.

Kelvedran's eyes widened a tiny bit in realization, "No… I didn't." he answered truthfully.

He watched Daisy's smile turn into a smirk, then she closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side, "Typical male…" she murmured to herself, a deep feminine chuckle vibrating in her voice, "You like putting up this 'jealous suitor' routine to make yourself seem appealing; but at the same time to don't have the facts."

"Yes it's true, observance isn't one of my strong suits." Kelvedran said, finally turning back around to face his crush, "But I swear it's not who I am."

Daisy slightly raised her right brow as she watched Kelvedran slowly step up to her, "Then what kind of male are you, Kelvedran?" she asked him seriously.

The Danian's surefooted steps kept in time with the Fairy's heart beats; _one, two, three,_ until Kelvedran pointed snout was mere inches from Daisy's face. Even now their eye's remained locked; each giving the other wistful stares despite their inner doubts or fears.

" _ **Show me…**_ "

Those two little words subconsciously fell from Daisy's relaxed, shimmering pink lips; softer than a cloud and freer then a bird.

Kelvedran didn't need to be told twice as he closed the tiny gap between them, quickly wrapping his strong arms around the Fairy's waist and crash his yearning lips on hers. Daisy wasn't the least bit stunned by the sudden action, in fact she seemed to have been anticipating it. Her yellow eyes were already closed before Kelvedran's mouth was seconds away from touching her; even her small arms had snaked themselves around the Danian's hardened neck to deepen the intimate contact.

Both individual's sighed contently into the kiss before Kelvedran unwillingly pulled away, releasing her lips before brushing his long cheek against the left side of Daisy's jaw. He did that so their eyes could get that much closer.

"I'm the kind of Danian who would ultimately give you everything if it means to have you be with me." Kelvedran admitted, his emerald orb's remained memorized by the glowing pools of sunlight within her eyes, "I will get down on my knees right now, and recite it a hundred times if you want me to."

Daisy then got a mischievous glint in her eye, "Will you?" she hummed, playfully.

Then she laughed loudly when Kelvedran immediately, even eagerly, dropped to the ground and started doing just that. But before he got out two syllables, Daisy cut him off. "Ok! Ok! I get it, you win!" she called out in mock surrender, but it changed to a dreamy expression as Kelvedran got back up, "I'll let you court me you stubborn Danian."

The ecstatic male let out a whoop of a holler as his flapping moth-like wings rocketed him skyward; Daisy had to smile as she watched the Mandiblor zipping back and forth above the tree tops.

"YOU'VE MADE ME SO HAPPY DAISY!" The said Fairy heard him yell down to her, she wouldn't have been surprised if the entire Fairy Realms had heard him.

But she didn't really need him to tell her that, for Daisy could somehow feel his gay emotions running wild within him. The daisy weapon Fairy had this strange ability to 'read' people, but nothing like looking in someone's thought's like a M'arrillian can. To fully understand the ramification of Daisy's gift you'd have to witness the sixth sense of an animal; how their able to sense danger even before it shows itself or how sensitive they are to people's feelings.

That's the simplest way of wording it and it's not just Daisy with this trait. Many of the other Fairy Warriors has this ability; including Raven, Thorn and even Feleena (whose is the most heightened thanks to centuries of training). The red headed Fairy named this trait **Nature's Calling** ; it was a fitting name as it was used to feel the earth around her in ways no one outside their Tribe could comprehend.

And it's not an ability that can be taught either, all Fairies are born with it, allowing them to be both spiritually connected and one with their world at the same time.

" _Even the land is happy for us._ " Daisy thought as she brought her hands over her heart, " _I can feel the joy flowing through my body… and it's radiating from all around…_ "

The yellow haired Fairy's smile brightened more so when her eyes open up again (for they closed half way a moment ago in blissful meditation) and she saw her courter finally come to a soft landing not far away from her. The Danian couldn't have chiseled the grin from his face, and it only widened even more when Daisy ran right into his waiting arms.

"Are you going to behave yourself from now on?" Daisy asked, as she laid her head against the Mandiblor's pounding chest.

At the mention of that little quirk of his Kelvedran's excitement sobered, he then looked down at the woman wrapped in his arms, "I wanted to apologies to you first about that Daisy…" he started in a mannered tone, he even tightened his embrace around the Fairy's waist in emphasis, "I tried doing that earlier, but it wasn't the right time."

Daisy's yellow colored orb's gazed back up into the Mandiblor's soft emerald one's for about half a second, then she surprised him by giggling sweetly, "Oh Kelvedran, there's no need for that, I was never mad at you. Disappointed maybe, but not mad." She said, as her white fingerless glove covered hand touched the Danian's right cheek tenderly.

"And you were justified." The red Danian started, enjoying the appendages slow caressing against his hardened skin, "It's just I have this unsightly habit of not thinking clearly before I act; because if I don't it makes me do things I'm not proud of. One being the confrontation with Viqtarr in the Elder's Sitting Room."

Daisy nodded in understanding, "And that's ok, we all have small blemishes like that I our character, you just have to learn to check it is all. I can help if you want me to." She kindly offered.

"I would like that… very much." Kelvedran said, but it sounded more like a sigh at the end.

Daisy smiled back at her courter before her eyes glowed with seriousness, "All I ask in return is that you promise not to get possessive over me anymore." She stated in a cool, yet sassy tone as she allowed her hand to fall to his shoulder, "It may seem cute to other woman, but I have no tolerance with fighting between comrades. Plus I won't stand feeling like someone's trophy."

"Yes Ma'am, I promise I won't. And I'll do anything you ask if it means to prove that to you." Kelvedran swore in his most honest to goodness voice; he's never broken a promise to _anyone_ and he wasn't about to start now.

Daisy hummed in pretend thought, she even tapped her chin with a single finger as Kelvedran waited patiently for her answer. But he didn't have to continue to do so long as Daisy's wandering eyes snapped back to him; that was when her act started to crack when she gave him a playful smile he's never seen her make.

"You can seal the vow with another kiss… if you wish." Daisy whispered, scooting even closer into the Danian's bulkier form.

Then a sly look came onto Kelvedran's face as well, "Don't mind if I do, my little daisy flower." He said in a charming voice as his face crept closer.

A soft laugh managed to escape from Daisy, before the Mandibler silenced it by placing his lips on her pink ones for a second time that morning. " _Oh Kelv, I can't stay mad at you for long can't I? You just have that effect on me._ " She thought, intertwining her fingers behind the red Danian's head after her tiny arms returned to his neck.

Daisy was a simple woman compared to her warrior sister's, but she still had standards. Plus the yellow haired Fairy never anticipated a male would come waltzing along and be so intent on courting her after just _**one**_ meeting, even during her long life.

It was the same for Kelvedran; he had convicted himself that he was content with his single life at Mount Pillar. Never needing a sweet embrace or comforting word that came from a feminine touch every now and then. He couldn't have dreamed coming to this magical world and finding the one Fairy he would be willing to lay down his life for in a snap.

How things can change in a short amount of time.

The couples lips remained locked until both pulled away for sweet air. When they did Kelvedran saw the pale blush that dusted Daisy's cheeks; making her look even more beautiful to him.

"My chest feels funny…" Daisy stated with a smile, referring to the fluttering sensation inside her as she placed a hand over the area it came from, "But it's something I can get used to."

"I as well, my little daisy flower…" Kelvedran whispered, before bending down to pluck a single white bloom from the patch covering their feet and placing it behind the smaller woman's left ear, "I as well."

Both shared a dreamy expression before gathering the other in their arms. Daisy allowed herself to cuddle into Kelvedran's surprisingly warm chest as the Danian lowered his head enough to rub the left side of his face against the soft skin of her cheek.

And the inner butterflies' wings would keep tickling inside their hearts for the rest of the day.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Unbeknownst to the discreetly fleeing couple, someone among the remaining group did noticed them leave.

" _It's about time Daisy had a heart-to-heart with him._ " Savannah thought as a crack of a knowing smile came to her dark pink lips, she had spotted them going into the nearby forest out the corner of her orange eye, " _I know she wouldn't be too hard on poor Kelvedran, she's too nice to do something like that._ "

The orange haired Fairy may still be a tad green when it came to knowing the ways of a Warrior, but not when it comes to helping her sister's with their problems.

Savannah was a very reliable source when it comes to giving advice, even about things she didn't fully understand. That's how intellectual and cleaver she was, and what makes her different from the rest of her Tribe. While her sisters were nowhere near stupid; Savannah was just on a whole other level when it comes to solving problems rationally.

Even Feleena has come to her once or twice on a matter.

And the hot weather Fairy doesn't sugar coat anything either; always telling someone what they _need_ to hear, not what they _want_ to hear. In fact Savannah was the one who told Daisy to let Kelvedran know that he needed to get a grip; because up until now the yellow haired Fairy has been letting the Danian's unpredictable jealousy run its course. But it wasn't until the tense moment in the Elder's Sitting Room with her family and friends present did Daisy at last come to her senses.

" **Just be strict with him Daisy. I know you don't want to hurt him, but you've been letting this problem of Kelvedran's slip under the rug one too many times. If you don't draw the line somewhere, the next confrontation could end up with a few new patients in Alice's Cabin and a few of them could be ours!"**

Those were the exact words Savannah said to Daisy as they walked side-by-side to the Sparring Field that morning.

" _But I'm glad she took my advice, she seemed hesitant about it._ " Savannah thought once more.

Now Savannah wasn't the type of woman to force a piece of advice down someone's throat and make them do it; she only provides the tool needed to fix the problem they have. It's up to the individual themselves if they actually want to use that knowledge or not.

But if it comes down to the safety of her family, she will gladly push the issue, should the need arise.

And today was one of those times.

"Personally I'm glad someone's going to do it." Faash suddenly stated as they were in the middle of their mock fight, "Because if Daisy didn't _I_ would have most certainly beaten it into that idiot Tribemate of mine."

Savannah blinked twice, "You knew Daisy was going to talk to him?" she asked, hoping the distance between her and Danian Elementalist was enough to mask the surprise in her voice.

But no such luck. Faash's gave the Fairy a smug look, "Antenna's like these don't miss much." he said, pointing to the long curved ones atop his yellow painted face.

"Hah! True! I bet you'd hear a bird chirping from across the Spring Plains!" Savannah joked kindly.

"Hey, I got you to laugh, that's my first victory today!" Faash exclaimed happily, his face brightening more from the small milestone. The orange haired Fairy then gave the Danian Elemantalist a cute smile and stronger giggle.

Faash has never been the humorous type, in fact he was anything _but_! But ever since he first met Savanah a new side of himself has come forward and even he admits liking the change. Savannah herself could see it happening too. The hot weather Fairy still can't help but laugh when she remembers their first introductions; this big intimidating Danian having to side step over just to talk to her!

It was so funny Savannah had keep herself from bursting out laughing in the middle of that field!

" _It was sweet though and his personally is interesting too. This_ _ **individuality**_ _he's inherited; he kind of reminds me of myself in a way._ " Savannah thought in interest.

After interacting for a few days following the creature's arrival from Perim, the two souls quickly realized they had many things in common. That's how they were able to get so close this fast.

"Hey Savannah…" Faash started, the sound of her voice made the said woman to come out of her thought's and look at him again. When she did he was giving her a warm expression, "I'm done with sparring for today, would you like to go somewhere else a while? I'd enjoy spending more time with you in a more… picturesque setting."

That made her pale skinned cheeks flare a rosy pink, "Really?" Savannah asked steadily, but she still gave the taller Danian a friendly smile, "Sure I'm up for it."

Faash met the shorter woman half way before offering his left arm to her, which she took whole heartedly, "So you were getting bored of sparring with me?" Savannah teased as they started walking in now particular direction, but it ended up being north.

"Oh no, not at all!" Faash stated, his tone light, "It's just I've never actually sat and interacted with you before now. I just thought it would be a nice change of pace."

Savannahs pretty orange eyes popped wider, "Now that I think about it, no we haven't had a pleasant one-on-one conversation before have we?" Then was when she giggled, "Oop's, my apologies Faash! I guess keeping my skills sharp is eternally etched into my head!"

"Well you can go easy from one on." The Danian Elementalist said, his deep vibrating voice sounded smooth as honey, "Because it couldn't get any sharper; you've outclassed me more times than I can count!"

Savannah marveled how nice it was just spending time with this Danian; it was different from hanging out with her sister's and a far cry from being weird as Phoebe made it out to be.

" _She's just more apprehensive when it comes to males._ " Savannah's mentally deduced, " _Out of all of my sister's Phoebe has to be the most independent… or stubborn._ "

Savannah didn't know whether to snicker or roll her eye's after thinking that fact. Because both were not only true, but was a perfect example of the dark red head's character!

That was when a shimmering yellow stream passed by the woman's eye like a sign from heaven, Savannah then looked up at the crystal clear blue sky and smiled. Her beloved world's natural beauty always seems to find ways of putting her concerns to rest in its own charming way, but this time it has finally managed to expel her overworked thoughts until another day.

Savannah then glanced at Faash, who has gone silent and was too enjoying the surrounding wonder. She sent a gentle smile in his direction despite his attention being elsewhere; Faash had once told her that life was too short to worry about insignificant things. Even for someone who lives for eons longer.

At the time it was very random to Savannah, but now she understood why he had said it. Now was not the time to dwell on other people and start taking time to herself; even the magical world around them seemed to be agreeing with that statement. The sun's warm glow relentlessly continued shining through the overhead trees, creating dancing shadows across the swaying blades of grass growing all around.

And the only downside to not wearing shoes like other Fairy Warrior's was that it made her feet more vulnerable to outer things. Which was exactly what happened when Savannah felt a spout ling's delicate tip graze the bottom of her sensitive feet. She couldn't have stopped the surprised squeal escaping her lips when she jumped high into the air from the ticklish sensation; latching onto the closest thing to her like her life depended on it.

But when Savannah realized what that 'thing' was, the humiliated Fairy's orange eyes bulged out of her head! "I-I'm s-so sorry F-Faash!" Poor Savannah shuddered, wanting to die of embarrassment on the spot when she saw her arms and legs were hugging either the Danian's waist or neck, "I didn't mean to I sw-!"

But stopped the moment a whole hearted laughter reached her ears, "It's ok Savannah…" Faash managed to get out, his voice vibrating from somewhere deep within his chest as his arms came to rest behind the suspended woman's back, "It just caught me off guard is all."

" _I've never heard his laugh before…_ " Savannah thought as an unknown emotion stirred within her, making her heart beat faster and her face to turn red, " _It's a very becoming sound for him._ "

" **Has anyone mentioned that you look adorable when you blush this much Savannah?** "

That unexpected question snapped the said Fairy back to the present, "W-What?" she whispered, her mind still not all there.

Savannah could vaguely see a glint appear in the back of Faash's light green eyes, "This is what I hoped to see; what you were really like _**off**_ the sparring field." He breathed softly.

Savannah's dark pink lips parted like she was going to say something, but it turned into a dazzling smile a second later. "Thank you." She hummed politely, "I'm glad I showed it to you."

The Danian Elemantalist was kind enough to help Savannah back down, but even when her feet were softly back on the ground Faash didn't allow her to go too far. His careful digit-like finger'd remained enveloped around her smaller ones as he continued to stare into her stunning colored orbs.

"Were you afraid to?" Faash asked with a twinge of confusion.

Savannah shook her head gently, "It's not that I was afraid to; it's just that I was waiting." She responded, giving the taller Danian a warm expression.

"Waiting?" he repeated, more confused now, "For what?"

"For when you made the first move of course. I was waiting to see what you were about first before I revealed myself to you; I don't show my ace before the match has reached its end you know." Savannah winked flirtatiously, then her face sobered a little before continuing, "But on a serious note, I need to ask you something Faash… have you been acting because you wanted to or because you wanted to hide something?"

A fake was a being Savannah loathed, because they didn't have the decency to let others have a say in their honor. At first she thought that was Faash's game; to trick her into thinking he was someone entirely different so the Fairy Warrior would like him better. But after getting to know him more… Savannah's come to see the Danian Elemantalist wasn't like that at all, and she knew when someone was lying to her!

Faash was silent for a minute, starring into the Fairy's unwavering and beautiful gaze. He knew Savannah wasn't the oblivious type and could see this question coming from a mile away.

"I haven't changed at all, in fact it was you that changed _me_." Faash answered, his voice clear and monotone.

Those few words caught the intellectual woman completely off guard; so much so she wasn't able to put words together to even respond to it!

But she didn't need to. For Faash took the opportunity to bring Savannah closer to his chest as his eye's came down lower to meet her, "Savannah…" he whispered, though it sounded more like a sigh of the wind.

"Yes?"

"In just a short while you've become the light inside my heart, to burn eternally until the day I take my last breath… If only I had known where you've always been, I would have come for you so much sooner." Faash murmured, his longing light green eye's glued to Savannah's face.

Savannah, though smitten by the male's heartfelt words, studied Faash's exterior attentively with critical eyes. But as expected, she saw nothing to suggest he was trying to deceive her.

"Faash…" Savannah breathed, loving the feeling of the name passing over her tongue. Her eye lids even started slipping closed as a small smile painted itself on her lips, giving her a dreamy expression, "Kiss me, please."

Faash smiled broadly, "With pleasure my little fire fly."

Savannah smiled widened even more when she heard her new nickname, but disappeared the moment Faash's lips came down atop her velvety soft dark pink ones.

" _His lips feel like they were destined to be with mine, they mold together perfectly._ " Savannah thought, almost romantically, " _And this glow igniting inside me, it only brightens evermore._ "

The charmed Fairy was too focused on the tender contact that she never noticed Faash pulling her into his chest, closer than before after the scare. So even when he paused the kiss to ask Savannah the privilege of being his only courtesan; she would remain flushed against his rock hard skin.

"I couldn't say no now, not after you said all those lovely words of endearment." Savannah whispered to the Danian as he silently pleaded with her by caressing her right cheek with his hand.

The beaming Elemantalist was just happy to hold this woman inside his tight embrace, he would privately celebrate his achievement later. "Thank you Savannah, I promise to cherish your sweet self for as long as it takes."

Just as a darling sigh left her mouth, a whisper of a breeze passed between the two, as if to carry away any lingering doubts. But they were nonexistent by that time; Savannah and Faash knew deep down this was the being they wanted to have by their side.

To share many more delightful talks and hugs in the coming hour's.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"That was a nice move Thorn!" Ario complimented as he slowly stood back up, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've gotten better since last we sparred!"

Unlike the observant heat weathered Fairy, the remaining partners in the Sparing Field had no idea Daisy and Savannah had wandered away with Kelvedran and Faash in tow. But when Thorn noticed them gone an hour or so later after they left, not even a once of concern weighed on her mind. Her sisters were capable of taking care of themselves, plus she had a sneaking suspicions that the two Danian males were with them since they were nowhere to be seen either.

But as of this moment, she had to focus on the here and now. And right now Thorn and the Mipedian Royal Ario were in the mists of a well-rounded sparring session; this one being the best they've had since both are pretty competitive when it comes to showing off their skills.

That insinuation alone from the male lizard made Thorn gasp, making it seem like she was greatly offended, "What are you implying Ario, that I can't fight?" the Warrior woman asked with gusto, slapping a hand over her heart.

Ario (whose scale color was the exact shade of the Fairy's skin and hair) just smirked at the woman. There was no denying she was a good actress, however he has been around her long enough to know when she was playing. So he decided to play along just for fun:

"Why, not at all my dear Thorn." Ario started, his tone nonchalant and smooth, "I was just simply commenting that your combat skills have improved; they seemed a tad weak before."

Thorn then cocked an eyes brow at the same time her smirk fell. She wasn't quick to anger as say Phoebe, with her 'cool as a cucumber' domineer along with her tense less attitude towards any situation that could possibly be thrown at her. But that didn't mean the nature attired Fairy's pride couldn't be wounded by a seemingly harmless jab.

" **Weak** huh?" she repeated, elongating the one word like she had never heard it before as the humor that was present before evaporated. At the same time she spoke, Thorn discreetly got her feet placed, "Then allow me to demonstrate how this 'weakling' has gotten stronger!"

Seconds after that pronouncement left her relaxed mouth, Thorn leaped high into the air. Then faster than Ario could blink Thorn removed her signature thorny whip (which had been attached to her branch belt up until now), swung it around her airborne body like a lasso and sent the elongated spiked tail in the Mipedian's direction.

Ario heard the distinct 'crack' of the thick thorn modified deep brown leather, but even that warning wasn't enough to save him from the painful attack. He growled in pain from both the impact on his plump upper body area and the feeling of the whip being yanked away, leaving behind a line of prominent wooden thorns from where the whip hit just moment's ago.

"Now that was a little uncalled for!" Ario stated, flinching from the prickly things piercing his normally thick hide.

As his yellow slit red eyes went back to the light green haired woman, she was coming back down to earth gracefully, when her heeled feet made contact with the lush grass a smirk of a smile reappeared on her face. "Then you shouldn't have used such crude language." Thorn said, rather sassily as she sashayed over to her poor injured partner.

"Aww don't be like that Thorn," Ario murmured, giving the Fairy Warrior a funny pout as he watched her glide closer, "I didn't mean anything like that!"

Then the Mipedian made a scared squeak when he felt the whip's vine woven shaft suddenly appear against the thin layer of skin lining his long bottom jaw. Thankfully it was the only thorn free part of the entire weapon.

"Then consider this a warning to any future teasing." Thorn murmured, her voices texture like freshly made cream as she leaned down towards the slightly shorter Mipedian, "Make sure you think clearly before saying something that might insult a whip wielding woman; or next time I might aim for your nose and not your stomach."

Normally a male would have been genuinely scared by Thorn's threat; but the automatic shiver going up Ario's spine and speeding heart rate painted a different picture.

Back in Al'Mipediam the ladies of the all-lizard tribe were all beautiful in their own right, but Ario never even gave one so much of a sideways glance. Because none of them had the capacity to catch the attention of the tough as nails Royal; until his sharp eyes spotted Thorn among the many stunning Fairy Warrior's on that not too long ago day. You could say it was fate or go so far as state it was love at first sight; but no matter how you word it Ario was S-M-I-T-T-E-N with this light green skinned Fairy from that point forward.

There were many quality's Ario liked about Thorn; one being she was breed of woman all her own. While other Fairy's in the Tribe (not just Warrior's) gave off a playful, innocent, calming or steady aura, Thorn has as an almost seductive feel to her. Making her seem more siren then Fairy. That trait was not only unique to her specifically, but it also gave her an advantage, a woman as radiate as her couldn't be much of a challenge right?

Oh how wrong you'd be if you were both foolish and stupid enough to mock Thorn's fighting prowess… which was _**exactly**_ what Ario did before they first sparred. The said Royal is great when it comes to experience on the battlefield, but not when it comes to judging a book by its cover.

That was a lesson he had to learn the hard way and from that moment he discovered Thorn was more than just a gorgeous face. It would be one Ario wouldn't soon forget since it was literally whipped into him, thorns and all!

Now would just be added to the list of said teachings; "Y-Yes Thorn." Ario said, rather breathlessly.

And if he did have any air left in him, Ario would have thought it had been sucked right out of him after another alluring-like smile come to the Fairy Warrior's pretty pink lips.

"Very good." Thorn whispered, slowly and gently skating her whips handle over to the tip of his chin. When the blunt object got there it was switched with the tip of a single light green polished finger, "And since I'm still in a good mood, I'll help you remove those pesky thorns. They wouldn't be easy to get out and I know a less painful way of doing it."

But Thorn could have told him he grew a second head and he wouldn't have heard her; because Ario was too busy watching her lips the whole time like a hungry hawk! For as she spoke they seemed to creep down closer and closer until they were mere _**centimeters**_ from his chapped ones, which only seemed to get dryer until Thorn stopped her advances.

Thorn had to giggle softly at the delirious look on Ario's face when he didn't respond to her right away; it was so fun to toy with him the way she has been. But she never allowed him to get within arm's reach of her, after all Thorn was a very guarded woman. In fact it took all of Ario's relenting persistence to convince her to see him again.

Only a handful of her sister's know the real reason why Thorn was like this; always keeping her heart under lock and key. It had nothing to do with someone close to her dying like Aurora or Lyanne, but because Thorn believes something that precious shouldn't be given away to just anyone.

That could be a fatal mistake for a Fairy who can live eternally.

Thorn let Ario zone a few moment's longer before snapping her finger's next to his left ear, which was enough to bring him back from whatever la la land he was in. "Are you going to let those thorns dig deeper into her hide or follow me?" she asked, plainly.

"O-Oh yes, of course!" Ario about stuttered, shaking his thick skulled head back and forth to clear away anything fuzz left inside, "Lead the way Thorn."

The said Fairy chuckled, turning Ario's brain to mush again from the glories sound as he followed closely behind. Thorn was mindful of the Mipedian's punctured scales, so she walked at a slow pace for two reasons; so Ario could keep up and so he didn't accidentally tear his hide open any more from his movements.

Thorn may not have been an expert in Mipedian anatomy, but if her thorns were able to stick into the male's reptilian skin it had to be treated quickly.

" _Thankfully the place where a majority of the medical plants grow isn't too far from here._ " Thorn thought; then a small hiss reached her ears. "Are you in much pain Ario?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the flinching Mipedian.

Ario had to smile softly despite his discomfort, he knew Thorn had a compassionate heart, she just didn't show it to him very often. "I'm alright Thorn," he started, reassuring the mildly concerned Fairy, "I just jerked too hard a minute ago and it irritated some of the thorns."

"We'll be there in just a minute, after that I just have to gather a couple things." Thorn informed.

Ario simply nodded, focusing on keeping his hide relaxed until then so the needle thin spikes didn't shift.

Thorn felt a twinge of regret, she didn't mean to put Ario through this again. The first happened when they met and that confrontation didn't leave as near as many. That resulted in Ario getting a few thorns imbedded in his right arm after nicely blocking her whip, but that area of skin was nowhere near as delicate and enabled him to pluck them out with ease when he returned to his room that evening. Thorn herself didn't know about it until much later; but this time she was going to payback her actions to him fully.

It only took ten minute's to reach the medicinal part of the forest from the Sparring Field; only Alice or her Apprentices ever went there on a daily basis for fresh forest grown herbs since it was the closest to her cabin. But that didn't mean other Fairy's didn't know about it should they need an antidote for a minor cut; like now for instance.

Thorn continued leading them to the feet of a wide trunked oak tree, which she knew always had various medical flowers and plants growing around it. As they were passing them Ario's eye's lingered on a few as he passed them; he had never seen this kinds of annual's before and even their scent was different from the one's he's come across since arriving to the Fairy Realms.

"Those little white flowers are called chamomile," Thorn explained when she caught Ario's expression pointing to the said tiny pedaled annuals, "and those big leaf plants are known as goldenseal. Both are useful in healing minor cuts, but I'll be using something a bit stronger to get out any infection that may have set in."

When they made it to the base of the wide tree, the thorn's in Ario's stomach were starting to make the punctured skin sting like a thousand bees. The Mipdeian Royal had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning in irritation, but the look of strain on his face couldn't be masked to Thorn.

"Just lay down right here Ario." Thorn ordered softly, motioning towards a semi-circle made out of the tree's exposed roots, "I'll be right back with the plant's I need."

Thorn paused to make sure Ario was completely on his back before turning around and jogging a short distance away; the Royal pivoted his head and watched the light green haired Fairy going from a patch of orange and yellow pedaled flower's to a bush comprised of _huge_ leaves.

" _I wonder what she's going to do with all that._ " Ario thought.

A minute or so later Thorn returned, carrying all she had gathered in one of the big leaves. "I got all the ingredient's I'll need, now I just need a way to boil them down…" she drawled, placing the package on the ground to the left of Ario.

Then as if by magic a sweet sounding chirping made Thorn look up and saw a friendly red cardinal flutter down from the tree tops like he had been watching them for some time. "A Heating Cardinal!" Thorn gasped. The said bird came to rest an arm's reach from her kneeling form and even then it pattered closer to her, "May I use your power to boil some water for a special tea I need to make?" she kindly asked it.

The sweet bird bobbed its whole body up and down, its little shining eyes squinting. "Thank you so much my friend. I'll repay you soon for your kindness." Thorn promised the little bird, before her attention went back to tending Ario.

It was by sheer luck Thorn was able to find a stone with a deep enough indent in the nearby brook a short time later, and after carrying it and the right amount of water back to the 'treatment spot', she immediately got to work on the tea she mentioned before. She explained to Ario that the flower's she picked he watched her pick a moment ago where called calendula and they were the key ingredient for the Calendula Tea; which was the perfect way to cure internal infections'.

After take the petals off both flowers, she tore the pretty pieces so they were smaller before dropping them into the 'rock pot'. Then on the Fairy's queue, the Heating Cardinal fluttered to the rim of the makeshift pot and submerged his beak into the liquid. Thanks to its magic, the little bird brought the mixture to a simmer as Thorn went to work on removing the embedding thorns in Ario's chest.

"How where you able to find a pair of tweezers' in the middle of the forest?" Ario's asked, his right brow raised in confusion.

Thorn gave the Mipedian a sideways glance as a mysterious smile came to her lips, "I keep it in my left boot." She stated, lifting the diamond grade tool up so he could see, "Even _I_ can get pricked with my own weapon sometimes."

Ario huffed a laugh, "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you wish Ario." Thorn sighed, here light green eyes returning to her job at hand.

The Fairy Warrior had to admire the Mipedian Royal's resilience though. He may have muddled through the discomfort before, but now he has remained stiff as a board the whole time his thorns were being removed from his less that toned belly and chest. Even if as they were coming to the two hour mark, Ario still hasn't made the slightest sound or flinched!

"I'm just about done, I lack just three more." Thorn said, not looking up from the said sliver's which was close to the base of his neck.

"Take your time Thorn." Ario said with a calm smile, before sighing out, "I'm just enjoying the view…"

It was softly spoken, but Thorn heard it loud and clear, making her pause for a second before grasping the closest thorn with the tweezers'. Ario noticed she wasn't being as careful with removing the sliver's as she has before; pulling them each out with one tug with a blank look on her face. " _What did I say?_ " he thought, not that the removal of the final thorns hurt at all, but he had a feeling there was something else on the Fairy's mind that she hasn't mentioned.

But he's learned to tread lightly when it comes to the lovely Thorn.

"There, all done." She stated flicking the last sliver off her tweezer's to land on the ground beside her and slipping it back into her left boot, "Judging by the minty smell the tea should be done, so all I have left to do is wipe it over the open holes. So don't get up just yet."

Ario's eyes squinted at Thorn when her back was turned; but didn't say anything as he heard her ring out a durable leaf over the steaming brew. That changed when Thorn turned back to him. Before she could touch any of the pricked scales, her action was stopped by Ario's lighting reflexes when he wrapped his right hand around her wrist and lower palm.

The action didn't surprise her at all; not even making her flinch from the contact as her eyes remained forward. He may not have had her attention, but Ario didn't let it deter him.

"Thorn, I just wanted to be… your friend." Ario started, pausing to choose the appropriate word before looking at her face. The aching from the tiny holes on his chest would go unnoticed as he sat up again, to be near her. "You've been trying to push me away every time I've gotten too close, you may have been sneaky about it, but I could see it happening. All I ask is to know why and I'll never bother you about it again."

The stone expression on the Fairy's face never change not even when her eyes closed like a curtain falling, "You think me blind Ario?" Thorn whispered, even her voice was deprived of emotion, "I know what you're really after and I wouldn't let you have it!"

Ario thought his heart stopped in that instant, "What do you mean?" He asked.

That was when Thorn chuckled, but it sounded fake, "Don't think I haven't noticed your eye's every time you look my way; each time they remind me of a love struck yearling. But is that all it is, infatuation with my outer appearance? Ha! I'm not stupid enough to overlook that."

The Mipedian royal couldn't believe what he was hearing! "You-You think the only reason I'm fond of you is because of your _**beauty**_?!" He exclaimed in absolute outrage.

"JUST WHAT ELSE IS THERE, HUH, TELL ME?!" Thorn shrieked into Ario's face, her now opened orb's boring into his unbelieving ones.

The Fairy Warrior's facial expression may have painted an angered picture; with her wide light green eyes full of smoldering rage to match her clenched and exposed teeth. But Ario was looking past that as he continued to gaze into her leering gaze; he quickly discovered she was only using the distraction like a mask.

"Your compassion for starters…" Ario began, prompting Thorn's expression to slowly relax as he continued, "And your courage… clear mind set… fierce determination… taking nothing from anyone… what else? Oh and your strong will, I have to say that's the one I like most about you."

" _W-What is he saying to me?!_ " Thorn mentally raved, before saying in a shaky voice, "I don't understand."

Ario simply smile, before making the bold move of circling his left arm behind her back, gently pushing her closer to his body as the other one grasped her smaller hand slightly tighter, "Don't you see Thorn? It's not your face that charms me, but _you_ alone.' He whispered.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I expect you to believe your friend."

Thorn knew he was secretly aiming to be more then 'friends', the Mipedian Royal was only being a gentlemen. However it wasn't the style of lingo that Ario was using that was starting to sway her, but from the way he _said_ it. It was… respectful; that was something Thorn didn't see coming. He wasn't trying to pressure her or anything like that, instead the Mipedian was taking it slow.

"Let's just pretend I _might_ trust you…" Thron brawled, her tone slightly weary, "Humor me this; what convinced you that I was the one?"

"Emotionally, nothing did." Ario said plainly and honestly, "Though you could say my heart had a hand in it."

Thorn hummed from that response, her right brow rising then falling in question. "I'll give you a chance Ario; just remember there wouldn't be a second one." She finally voiced.

A wave of relief passed through Ario, but it was too early for celebrating. She was only giving him a chance and it was by the skin of his teeth, so he kept his domineer calm as he gave the Fairy Warrior an understanding smile and nod. Normally he wasn't the patient type and only Cothica knew how long it would be before Thorn opened up to him fully; though he was willing to be if it was for her.

"Lay back down Ario." Thorn said, pushing against the Mipedian's shoulder to forcibly make him, "The puncture marks on your chest are starting the turn red around the edges."

Even through the heart-to-heart the pair just had, the soaked leaf that was still in the Fairy's hand remained moist, allowing her to proceed with the remainder of Ario's treatment. Thorn knew to take her time in dabbing the irritated scales, for the mixture can leave quite a sting. It was that potent and which prompted Ario to suck in air when the damp leaf touched the first mark which ran along on his belly.

Thorn paused a moment, quietly letting Ario adjust to the strong tea before continuing with the action, "I'm sorry Ario." Thorn said suddenly, catching the said Mipedian off guard, but remained silent, "I mean about what I did to you; before and now. I didn't do it on purpose, I just… When it comes to my heart, it's like I automatically go on the defensive. I have no control over it, not even my actions that may come afterward…"

Thorn was certain she would have continued on, but she would have just been rambling at that point. Thankfully for her, Ario seemed to have gotten the message and smiled warmly up at her, making the light green haired Fairy stop. "You don't have to apologies for anything Thorn." Ario started, his voice collected and even, "A woman's heart is a precious thing that even its master wishes to protect. Plus you're an independent kind of woman; I could see that from the moment I met you and I respect that fully."

The Fairy Warrior was warmed by the Mipedian's works; the tingling sensation rising from the tips of her feet going all the way to her brain was new to her. It showed on her face as well, making her oddly colored skin become tinted with a lovely red as a soft smile came forth. "Thank you, Ario." Thorn sighed, like she had been holding those words in that whole day.

Then when she returned the moist leaf to the Royal's light green scales, she remembered something that had been in the back of her mind for some time. It has never bothered her, but more like she was curious about it. "I was just wondering, why haven't you asked the invitation to court me yet? Thorn asked, though it may have sounded rather blunt her sweet tone softened it, "By now nearly half my sisters have been asked, and you've had your eyes on me for week's now haven't you?"

As she was speaking Ario's facial scales also turned a deep red, but it was out of sheer embarrassment as his red and yellow slit eyes widen tremendously. "W-Well, I was m-merely trying to not rush things is all." Ario started, desperately trying to keep his voice collected even though he was clearly flustered. Then he completely sat up again before let out a long breath, going on using a stronger tone with his arms resting on his crisscrossed legs, "If I had learned anything from my solons in Al'Mipediam's army, it's that you can't succeed if you don't understand your opponent. What their strengths and weakness are, their weapons, etc. etc. It's the same for relationships too; if you can't see what a woman needs then you might as well not be with her. Giving you space to think. That's it, that's what I have been trying to do. You were needing space to sort out your feelings; for not only your own, but also how you felt about me. It's a good enough reason not to ask you Thorn and if you wish I can-"

Ario stopped mid-sentence when the said Fairy placed her velvet soft hands on either side of his face, prompting him to actually look at her since he started talking. The experienced fighter was thrown for a bigger loop when Thorn slowly leaded forward, much like she did earlier. Only this time the expression on her face suggested she was delirious by Ario's confession instead of doing it on a whim. It matched perfectly with the subtle shimmering in her beautiful light green eyes; which disappeared when they unfortunately slipped closed before her pink lips came into contact with the Mipedian's rough scaled ones.

Thorn didn't push her body into it enough for the action to be classified as 'giving a kiss', never the less it was lip-to-lip contact despite its butterfly touch. And Ario knew better then to try and deepen it; it took him this long to tell her his reasons for doing all this and he wasn't about to ruin this moment. But he did reach around her with his right hand to twirl a lock of her soft curly tresses, it may have been against his better judgment at first, but he adored the feeling of it running between his textured fingers as long as he could before Thorn pulled herself away.

"There's no need Ario." Thorn said with a genuine smile, her tone pure as snow and soft as the surface of a freshly bloomed petal, "You've passed my little test; though I had always known you would. I just needed to be curtain before I actually accepted."

If it was possible Ario's heart would have stopped from hope, "Y-You mean that…!" However he was too flabbergasted to finish.

But he didn't need to, for the answer was given to him in the form of a nod and flirty wink, "That's right sweet pea," Thorn whispered, her hand's moved to lock behind his head, "you can court me if you still want to. But the rules still apply."

That was when the Fairy giggled from the delighted expression that had suddenly manifested on the Mipedian's face, "Thank you, Thorn, my empress." He breathed, his voice shaky from happiness as he gave the woman a tender hug, "I promise to court you no matter how long it will take me."

Thorn smiled into the nap of his neck, "I know you will, Ario." She whispered.

The still throbbing puncture holes on The Mipedian Royal's chest would remain forgotten by both for the next several minutes; for all they wanted was to enjoy the feeling of being held or doing the holding.

Even the Heating Cardinal, who had unknowingly stayed after his services was no longer needed, chirped to mimic a slow dreamy sigh from his perch atop the rim of the stone pot. After gazing at the couple a few moments longer, the little red bird decided to leave to give the newly courting pair time to themselves. Without even disturbing the cooled brew sitting below him, the Heating Cardinal was airborne and over the tree's after a mere few flaps of his wings. Sending a beautiful song into the wind to celebrate the new union he had left behind.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

As for Phoebe and Viqtarr, their sparring could be stated as less then pleasant.

Even though Thorn may have given her an ear load of humbling words that morning; it still didn't change the fact that Phoebe's attitude remained at a boil and it was already late in the afternoon!

If there was one woman out of the Fairy Tribe that could hold a grudge for however long she saw fit, it's the said dark red headed Fairy Warrior. She is the toughest girl you would ever come across in the Fairy Realms; her spunk, strength, and undying loyalty made her an incredible asset in the Warrior class. However she did have her problem area's too. Phoebe was hard headed and stubborn, plus she doesn't always take order's well, even if they were from her teacher/sister/second-in-command Feleena. Also she has an unsaid 'hit first ask questions later' policy when it came to enemies of her family, namely Hell Hounds.

Viqtarr still catches himself chuckling at the irony; he and she were so alike it was scary. But he didn't mind it, in fact the Overworld Strategist enjoyed that fact. It pursued him to try harder in winning her over each day.

But Phoebe has proven it wasn't going to be easy from the very start.

Along with her tough as nails persona, Phoebe has a 'look don't touch' personality about her. She didn't need a male in her life to be happy like her sisters (who were in complete bliss with their courtier's), the dark red haired Fairy would remain perfectly find on her own. Even the young Chaotic Player Tom has given her the accurate title of _Miss Independent_.

Just like Thorn, Phoebe never noticed any of her accompanying sister's quietly depart the Sparring Field with their male partner's, nor did she really care. She was too focused on giving Vitqarr a piece of her mind; in the form of her fist that is!

"Agh!" Vitqarr cried out when another one of Phoebe's precise blows made contact with his left cheek, causing him to stumble back a couple steps and kneel to steady himself.

The poor bear-like Overworlder already had a number of purplish blue bruises forming on multiple places on his body; most of them were located on his chest, arms, and face area. But because his brown and white striped fur was so thick and bushy, you couldn't tell at first glance without moving it out of the way get a clear view of the skin underneath.

Vitqarr could feel them though, even the ones that were still popping up, causing excruciating pain to pulse through him. But the Strategist was a hardy Warrior himself; it would take more than a few discolored spot's to slow him down!

"What's wrong Viqtarr?" Pheobe asked, her tone snarky, "You're not getting tired on me are you?"

The said Overworlder allowed himself to take a few deep breathes before returning the Fairy's smug expression, "No." he answered simply, before getting back up to his hulking full height, "I was just thinking that your punches were becoming flimsy; I hope that doesn't mean your strength isn't started to wane."

Pheobe's face went rigid after hearing that, " _He's still pulling that card even after I've been wailing on him nearly all day!?_ " she thought, both in shock and anger.

"What's wrong you seem surprised?" Viqtarr commented, tilting his head to the right, "Guess you figured I would have folded by now, huh? Sorry to disappoint you beautiful, but I don't give in just because a lady doesn't know when to quit."

Phoebe wordlessly glared at the taller Overworlder before she got into another fight pose with her lips curled back in a mock snarl. She even raised her clenched fists higher to her side's as the Fairy Warrior got down low; making it appear like she was going to jump for him again.

Viqtarr waited for Phoebe to do something and judging by the look in her light blue eye's she seemed like she wanted to. But then she surprised the bear-like creature when she had her back turn to him in an instant.

"It's time for a break, I'm getting thirsty." Phoebe grumbly stated. Not even glancing back to look at him, she stiffly strutting towards the lone oak tree which stood in the middle of the field. That was where all of their snacks and supplies were, sitting in a neat pile underneath it.

Vigtarr blinked twice from the action as his eye's remained on her retreating form; he never expected her to do that at all. " _I wonder what changed her mind?_ " he thought.

Up until that point neither Viqtarr nor Phoebe has taken one break the entire day, and each time the said dark red headed woman shot the offer down every single time. But then again it was Viqtarr who always asked if she wanted to, so one could understand why Pheobe never accepted a time out.

Then the Overworld Strategist smiled to himself as he too walked towards the tree for a well-deserved break; you have to admire a woman's unrelenting will! But Phoebe wasn't like any other woman though, she was strong and determined, those were the two quality's Vitqurr liked most about her.

" _She resembles a lot of the female warrior's in Maxxor's army I've known over the solon's, but doesn't at the same time. I can't really put my finger on what draws me towards her…_ "

Now that there was an intermission in their sparring, Vitqarr decided to be civil with Phoebe for a little while. And that started when he came to the base of the young looking oak, which was already being occupied by his crush who was already sitting cross legged and munching on a ripe and juicy peach. Phoebe even had an already opened bamboo container of water resting beside her, making Vitqarr's already dry mouth even drier.

"Here, you better drink the rest of this." Phoebe told the Overworlder as she held the homemade bottle up to him as he came within ears shot. For the first time her voice was polite since coming to the Sparring Field, "I don't need you passing out from dehydration; I may be strong but you're still too heavy for me to carry to Alice's Cabin."

Vitqarr halted and stood over the Fairy, eyeing the offered bottle before looking at her, "But what about you?" he asked, a bit concern.

Pheobe, whose eyes were closed for whatever reason, opened up to glance at him as she huffed a single laugh, "Don't worry." She stated, before gesturing her head towards a leather stitched sack next to the tree behind her, "There's plenty more filled bottles in that, so you can have as much water as you want and they'd still be enough for me."

The bear-like Overworlder heaved a small sigh of relief before grasping the held up bottle before taking a seat in front of her, "Thank you, Phe-Phe." He said.

"Don't say that!" Pheobe stated, looking at the male sitting in front of her sternly, "Only my sisters and nieces are allowed to use that nickname, and I don't recall giving _you_ permission to."

That was when another smirk popped up again, despite his body being in agony, "I can do or say anything I want to beautiful, you should know that by now." Viqtarr said, rather boldly.

Then he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid; he was supposed to getting back on Phoebe's good side not try and stir her up! However the Fairy Warrior didn't react the way Viqtarr thought she would; in fact the only reaction she gave was a sideways smile when she looked up at him. "Hmm, yes, I suppose I should. You're rather set in your ways aren't you?" Phoebe murmured.

The Overworld Strategist was stunned by the response, " _I guess she finally calmed down completely…_ " Viqtarr deduced, prompting him to relax and smile at her softly, _"That's nice to know. Maybe now I can make a pleasant conversation with her_ ; _so long as I make sure not to step on her toes again._ "

"Oh, almost forgot…" Pheobe's voice cut through, the male saw her reaching behind to grab the leather bag before dragging it over to place in the middle of the pair, "There's some snacks in here too, help yourself to few." She invited.

Viqtarr hummed to her in surprise before the Fairy proceeded, "You haven't eaten anything since this morning, right Viqtarr? You must be famished."

"Uh, thanks Phoebe, I appreciate it." The male said, shocked by how easily the words rolled off his tongue before slowly opening the bag and digging through it.

Viqtarr isn't one for pleasantries, just ask any Tribemate who knows him personally, he would rather be at the Barracks destroying punching bags then hanging out at one of Kiru City's famous joints like other creatures. That was because he didn't have many 'friends' to speak of, more like acquaintances that lend him a hand every now and then. That behavior has labeled him as a bit of a loner among the acclaimed group of fighter's and he preferred it that way.

It was a similar situation for Phoebe, though she didn't take it near to the extreme as he did. She may be miss independent personality wise, but the stubborn dark red haired woman loved her family to pieces and would do anything in her power to protect it.

Even if it means training herself to be something Fairies were never meant to be.

As Viqtarr continued rummaging through the leather pack and pulling a few food items out, Phoebe thought she spotted a few purple circles through his fur on his right arm. And it was only confirmed, thanks to the suns light hitting them just right as Viqtarr raised an apple to his mouth to take a bite.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pheobe asked, only clarifying her question when she got the Overworlder's attention, "About the bruises on your arms; why didn't you mention them before? I would have held back or even stopped sooner."

Pheobe meant what she said before, about wanting to teach him a lesson? But the stab of regret by her actions were still evident inside her. The tough as nails Fairy Warrior was emotionless when it came to fighting and inflicting injury on her opponent; in the end however she hated seeing someone in pain.

Unless they were a Hell Hound that is.

All in her Tribe knew about this and that included Viqtarr, so he wasn't at all surprised that she asked. He was only caught off guard by the suddenness of it; but you could hardly tell by the warm expression that came to his hairy face, "You don't have to worry about me Phoebe." He said, talking in a soothing tone to reassure the woman, "Compared to what I've been inflicted with in the past, these are nothing. Plus I kind of had it coming, I haven't been on my best behavior around you lately. So just consider this discipline on your part."

But Phoebe wasn't going to accept that, "It still doesn't constitute for my actions you big fuzz ball!" she exclaimed, squeezing her eaten peach tighter to the point juice was beginning to drip between her finger's. The dark red haired woman calmed herself by taking a few deep breaths before continuing, "You don't get it do you? I know I've been horrible these last few days Viqtarr, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you! I can admit I'm callous and cruel at times, but that's just because-"

The Fairy Warrior was stopped the moment a pair of hands grasped her shoulders gently, making her gasp in surprise and look up at the far taller Overworlder. When she did her heart start beating a tad faster when she saw the warming look on the normally hard Strategists bear-like face. "You can stop there Phoebe, I understand perfectly. You and I are one and the same so there's no need for you to explain yourself; creatures like us are just… complicated."

Phoebe raised a brow, "Complicated how?" she asked, a bit stiffly. But she remained steady, for there was no reason to do anything until she heard him out.

"Remember what you said before, about set in my ways? Well it's the same for you. You do things on your own terms, no matter if other beings don't agree or understand that, if they don't, you show them what that means however you see fit. And you're not afraid of doing that either, that's what makes you amazing to me." Viqtarr explained, ending with a wink.

The next several moments seemed to just stop to Phoebe; no one has ever said such endearing words like that to her before. It shocked her so much she didn't know how to react! "O-Oh, really." She started simply, trying to calm her mad blushing face which had turned her cheeks a bubble gum pink, "That's interesting… and wipe that smirk of your face Viqtarr or I'll do it for you!"

It was true, Viqtarr's smile turned back to its signature smirk when he saw the expression on her face, only to turn into a full on grin from her ending statement. "Now that's the Phe-Phe I know!" The male exclaimed proudly, but he was secretly happy she was feeling better.

"I told you not to use-!"

"So now that we're rested enough would you like to continue with our match?" Viqtarr asked, once again cutting the Fairy off from her warning, "We still have a couple hours of daylight left and I could us some extra practice!"

Pheobe got over her rant from before when she switched to her cocky smirk, "Of what, losing?" she asked, in her usual snarky tone as she started following Viqtarr back to where they were originally standing in the field.

"That time I was only letting you win, beautiful." Vitqarr stated cheekily, looking back over his shoulder at her.

That caused the woman brows to raise from the new information. "Excuse me?!" Phoebe exclaimed, to the point it could have been a screech from outrage, "What, may I ask, is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know…" Vitqarr brawled, scratching under his chin at the same time with a claw, "I just didn't want you to feel bad if I'd won and since you're a woman… well in my experience anyway, they don't prove much of a challenge."

 _ **Why that insolent, over grown, ball of-!**_

Phoebe managed to put the brakes on her mental rant before she really did something rash, though it didn't stop her rage from mounting every second. "Really… you think so?" she asked in a scary calm voice as she walked, her finger's flexing at her side's to show her agitation.

"I'm not saying _**you**_ are specifically." Vitqarr nonchalantly stated, unknowingly buying himself a few more minutes on Earth, "It's just female fighters can't live up to the stamina we male warriors have; I think it's because our forms are just more compatible."

" _Breathe Phoebe… Breathe… BREATHE!"_ The said Fairy was beginning to have a tough time controlling herself, and it was manifesting. Her whole body was beginning to quake in rage to match her burning light blue eye's; even her breathing was shaky as he took in puffs of air in her nose and out her clenched mouth. "You're really starting to push fate Vitqarr… you know that?" Phoebe voiced, but her lovely sing-a-long voice was only masking the growing intent in her searing gaze.

"Oh I know." Viqtarr said, actually looking back over his shoulder this time. And if it was possible his smirk grew ten times bigger by the time he turned, blocking Phoebe as he put him hands on his hips, "I just find myself enjoying being able to push your buttons the way I do!."

 _ **It's true… he's the only one who can get to me so easily… and I still don't understand why that is!**_

"Do you have a reason for doing so?" Phoebe pushed. Though the Fairy Warrior's tone subjected she didn't really want to know, more like recklessly testing her own limits.

"Well, one reason is that I've had my one good eye on you for some time now…" Vitqarr brawled, prompting Phoebe's breath to hitch from shock as his cocky expression begin to melt into a never seen dreamy one, "And the other is because you're cute when you're mad."

That was when something finally snapped in her head; "THAT DOES IT!" Phoebe howled, before hurling herself into Viqtarr's chest with a war cry.

The force of the impact sent the both of them flying backwards for several feet. The unforeseen response and bluntness of her body slamming into him, stunned Viqtarr enough to prevent any means of defending himself. It wouldn't have done any good though, Phoebe had already awakened a fresh supply of power in the form of sheer emotion and now there wasn't a prayer to save the Overworlder now…

The Fairy Warrior took the opportunity to flip the two of them while they were still in the mid-air. So by the time her bare feet came to a raw landing Pheobe would already have the much larger male in her iron grip. That combined with the raw adrenaline pumping in her veins, it provided the perfect amount of strength to hurl Viqtarr yet again in the opposite direction.

Phoebe was amazed by the absence of strain on her arms and legs as she meant through the motions of the toss; but then again when you're in the moment you never notice the small things.

"HOW'S THIS VIQTARR!?" Phoebe hollered after the said Overworlder left her hands.

As her head was going down, Phoebe caught a glimpse of Vitqarr staying airborne a few seconds before taking a tumble when he met earth again. The Fairy woman heard the sounds of grunts as he rolled then skid along the ground… then there was silence.

That prompted Phoebe to finally look up. She following the wide line of dug up earth until she spotted Viqtarr a couple yards away; he was lying on his stomach with his entire face planted in a mound of dirt and grass. But he wasn't moving at all.

Horror passed over Phoebe's features as she continued starting at the Overworld Strategist's unmoving form, "Cothica!... What have I done!?... _**Viqtarr!**_ " she screamed out.

All anger she had towards him before was gone; now all Phoebe wanted to do was made sure Viqtarr was still alive. Thanks to Phoebe's flying feet, she was at the male's side in mere seconds, still screaming his name in hopes that would arouse him.

"Viqtarr, get up! Speak to me, please!" Phoebe cried out, her desperate light blue eyes starting to sting as she shook his fury body roughly with both hands.

Then Phoebe gasped at the sound of a groan, a promising sign the bear-like creature was becoming conscious again, "Viqtarr?" she asked, saying his name quieter than before, "Viqtarr, can you hear me?"

Viqtarr didn't make another sound for his head and sight was still unfocused, so he subconsciously concentrated on getting up first. His arms came to his sides carefully, before his palms placed themselves on either side of him, helping lift his upper body off the ground as his head remained limp the entire time.

"Y-Yes Phoebe, I'm alright I promise you." He told her, despite what happened his voice was still soft and even as his legs shifted underneath him so he could sit down comfortably for a couple minutes. "You just knocked the wind out of me is all."

Phoebe was so happy and beyond relieved that Viqtarr was ok, so much so that she couldn't think straight as she started babbling! "Are you s-sure, I-Is anything broken? Do you need me to get Alice? Because I-"

As the Fairy was talking, Viqtarr was able to lift his head and look at her, allowing Phoebe to see his face for the first time since she threw him. That was when she stopped midsentence and her eyes to pop wider from what she saw; what she did next came as a complete surprise to both creatures.

It started out as a few hitches in Phoebe's breathing before turning into a twitch, then before long it changed into full on laughing!

"You-Your face!" Phoebe managed to squeeze out as she continued clutching her stomach from the force of the giggle fits.

Viqtarr's entire brown muzzle (from his nose to the tips of his pointy ears) was coated in a single layer of plastered dirt, but the biggest reason why it was so hilarious to Phoebe was because of the grass designs sticking all over the surface of it. Making it appear like Vitqarr was wearing a hilarious mask used to entertain children!

As for Viqtarr, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! "D-Do I really look that funny?!" he asked, bewildered as he pointed to his face with his right index finger.

"(giggling) Yes! (giggling) I can't even look at you right now without laughing because of it!"

Despite his new found agony from the ungraceful landing he took a few minutes ago, a face splitting smile couldn't help but come to Vitqarr's muzzle, making him laugh whole heartedly along with the Fairy Warrior. They remained comatose in laughter a minute or so longer before the two fighter's eventually calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"Well I'm glad I made you feel better." Viqtarr stated, rubbing his face clean of the dirt, "You sounded pretty frantic before!"

That was when realization set it; sadness weighed apron Phoebe's facial features as she looked down in anguish at what she had done. Not even able to look at him now from guilt. "I'm so… so sorry, Viqtarr." Phoebe apologized as her smaller form began to shack like a leaf. Her normally hard voice was tender, now softened by the true heartfelt emotion pouring from her mouth. "I don't know what got into me! When I thought I killed you I-!"

Phoebe stopped again when a large pair of hands planted themselves on her shoulders, but she only looked up when the furry digit's wrapped themselves around her tender flesh a tad tighter. The Fairy Warrior didn't even have a chance to focus on his now clean muzzle before Viqtarr pushed his lip's into her rosy red one's; catching the misty eyed Phoebe completely by surprise.

The woman's reaction to the contact was to jerk herself away. When Phoebe attempted however, Vitqarr only tightened his hold evermore deepening the kiss in the process when he pulled her closer.

 _I'm not letting you go… you can't make me… ever…._

Those words were what Phoebe swore she heard, passing her ears as they floated on the gentle wind. But it was in Viqtarr's voice, how could that be? Even so the Fairy Warrior still fought in vain from melting into the kiss, yet she couldn't stop her gorgeous light blue eyes from slipping closed. That was when Phoebe finally ceased struggling.

" _I give up…_ " Phoebe thought, even in her mind she gave a long sigh, " _Even though I tried, I still couldn't keep my walls from crumbling at his feet._ "

Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, however it didn't matter for the pair couldn't hold their breath's forever. Viqtarr was the one that pulled away first; contentment rumbling in his throat as his lips popped when the connection was severed. He loved that way her stunning eye's fluttered open as a pink blush created a line across her face, making Viqtarr pause a moment before speaking. "Please understand Phe-Phe," he began, his voice pleading and wishful as he using her nickname without any form of fear, "my only intent was to make you fall for me. But I was going about it the wrong way; I can see that now."

"You're wrong about that Viqtarr…" Phoebe broke through with a smile on her lips, "It was the best thing you could have done. To tell you the truth I too have been drawn to you for some time now. Perhaps it was your stubbornness that wore me down or even your bold smugness you always used when around me? I still can't answer that though, it's a mystery even to me."

"I think I know. You never wanted to be with someone, but when I started making advances towards you, you immediately had a change of heart." Viqtarr explained, "On the other hand you'll always be a very independent woman Phoebe and I guess that pride was what kept you from revealing your true feelings. It was only when I was unconscious did your resolve scatter, allowing you to open your heart to me."

Pheobe was astonished by the male Overworlder's words, "My, my… when did you become such an expert on woman?" she asked in a teasing tone, which was the first time she used it around him.

Viqtarr's smirk returned, but it was softer then the times he used it before, "Only when it comes to you, beautiful." He stated with a wink.

"There will always be something you don't know about me Viqtarr." Phoebe informed.

"Maybe…" The Overworld Strategist brawled, before a tender smile appeared again, "But nothing would make me happier if you allowed me to; in the form of courting that is."

A flash of shock passing through Phoebe's widened eyes, sure she saw this coming, but not _that_ fast! "Wow." Phoebe whispered, the suddenness of the question nearly took her breath away, "You certainly know how to spring thing's on a girl, huh?"

Viqtarr didn't respond to that, he wanted her to take to time and not rush it any farther then he had been. He actually meant to ask her in steps; for Phoebe seemed the type who didn't like surprises all the much. But after what happened before though, Viqtarr decided it was best not to drag it out and just like what the humans once told him, 'you should never keep a woman waiting'.

"Well after that scare you gave me earlier, I should say no." Pheobe stated, which made Viqtarr's hopes drop to his stomach. But then the dark red haired woman lifted a finger, "However I'm not that cruel. If you were willing to risk an arm and a leg in an effort to get my attention; then I suppose can reward that small act of bravery."

It may not have been a clear answer on her part, but Viqtarr understood the meaning perfectly well. "Thank you Phe-" he started, then stopping himself from saying it yet again. Before scratching his head in thought, "Oh right, you haven't given me permission to use that name yet have you?"

"I'll allow you too." Phoebe voice as her body came closer to rest itself against his furry chest, " _ **Only**_ if you use it out of earshot of my sister's, if you don't I'll be very unhappy with you."

Viqtarr grinned, both for reaching another milestone and being able to freely express his feelings towards her. Even though it will be in a way she may not like… "Duly noted." He said, at the same time creating an 'X' with his fingers behind his back.

Phoebe smiled at his 'honest' response before laying her head against his chest, even rubbed her cheek into his baby soft brown fur as she hummed happily. The endearing action prompted Viqtarr to smile softly and snake his arms around her smaller yet toned body.

" _I can get used to this… this warmth surrounding me… it's so nice and I'm already getting sleepy._ " Phoebe thought, feeling like she was completely enveloped in a handmade blanket with a smile clearly written on her face.

Pretty soon the Fairy Warrior unintentionally fell into a peaceful sleep on Vitqaar's lap with the said gentlemanly Overworlder holding her softly and securely. Without even thinking about it, a fond smile came into the male's face as he gazed lovingly at Phoebe's napping form, " _Phe-Phe looked cute when she naps too, who knew?_ " Viqtaar mentally sighed.

The Overworld Strategist knew better then to assume this new relationship will so smoothly; after all Phoebe was about as predictable as he was. But if there wasn't a little drama mixed in it'd be boring, he'd just have to play it safe for a while tell he came to grips on her do's and don'ts on his part. Never the less he was prepared for anything, for Phoebe was different inside and out. That difference made her a priceless jewel in Viqtarr's eye's…

"Phe-Phe, you're just like me, and I wouldn't have you any other way." Viqtarr whispered into her hair, as the overhead sunset signaled the end of another day.

 **A/N** **: Well it took me a hundred years, but I** _ **finally**_ **finished this chapter. However I don't feel as proud of it as my others, though it may because I've been hacking away at it for so long. I was just trying to get if done since you all have been waiting so patiently and if it is a bit bland I apologies; I promise to do better next time.**

 **But now I can say without a shadow of a doubt will be SOONER, now that I've quite one of my part time jobs. Leaving my weekend's absolutely free; so all I have to do is worry about my next semester of classes which starts this coming Monday.**

 **See you all next time!**


	26. Baking Up Love

**A/N** **: This is the chapter all you dessert loving fans are going to love, featuring the Baking Fairy's! Well… a few who haven't already been featured anyway. So without further ado, let the tasting contest begin!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything associated with Chaotic; including its character's, the TV show, or the card game. I only own my main characters and this plot.**

"How much longer until they get here?" a females voice raging out, and it clearly sounded out of breath.

"Relax Roxanne! They're not supposed to be here for another hour yet!"

"Will the both of you quite down?" Esperanza said with a raised voice, but it wasn't enough to make it a shout, "The Mill isn't big so you girls don't have to yell!"

"Sorry!" Came to duet reply.

The day following **Tranquility's Daylight** fit the name sake; quiet and peaceful.

Despite the guests representing Perim (and _Chaotic_ itself) still being unfamiliar to the aspects surrounding the essence of magic, even they could sense a change in the air when they stepped out of the Elders Castle earlier that morning.

' _It felt as if life was renewed in this mystical land during the course of a single night, the aura of the wind and tree's was blissful and clear. Never before had I felt something that serene. It was a pleasant change for an Underworlder such as myself, who came from a world of darkness, carnage, and constant battles. Like something out of a dream… a beautiful, wonderful dream…'_

The voice behind the handwritten words belonged to none other than Takinom, whose account of the lovely day was detailed in a stunning leather bound journal not long after the sun went down the following night. The said booklet had been thoughtfully crafted by a Fairy Bookkeeper, of whom the winged female had become close friends with, and given to Takinom only a month after arriving to the Fairy Realms.

Unfortunately, the feeling of stillness couldn't be said about the atmosphere inside The Mill. In the Honey, Roxanne, and Esperanza's opinion, it could be described as…

" **Nerve-racking**." The Spanish speaking Fairy whispered to herself as she worked, which summed up the stressful emotion running through her like a thousand horses.

One would think that the ruler of a distant country was coming over to visit, instead of just Siado, Topar, and Junda who wanted to try their hand in baking. But the three Fairy Bakers have always been a bit anxious, especially about hosting other's for a day, even if it was one of their older sisters who happened to be dropping by. Precision was a must in the three baking ladies line of work; for one little mistake could lead to one huge misshape.

Whether it was not botching a familiar recipe or somehow preventing each other from becoming a total klutz; either way everything had to be _**perfect**_ while the males were present.

And to guarantee that, the three Fairy Baker's had been scurrying around their secluded work place since an hour before dawn, gathering up all the utensils and ingredient's the woman will need… or rather what THEY would need. Seeing as Siado, Topar, and Junda would be doing most of the baking. The girls were just going to be around for supervision.

Out of all the three lovely Baker's, Esperanza had to be the calmest. Despite it only being a notch or so underneath Roxanne and Honey. However that has always been her secret weapon, the foreign dessert wiz could always keep a level head during the most stressful moments. Making her a hero among the sweet making women; and she didn't even carry a sword!

The said woman was currently demonstrating that talent well as she came to the final stages of straightening the Oven Room; which was wiping down the long table before it ended up becoming a bigger mess.

While it was the most frequently used space in the entire Mill and where all the cooling baked goods (along with the bake wear) were stored, the front room wasn't where all the pastries were actually made a lot of the time. Because of the amount of women and the space that was needed during the prepping process, every one of the Baking Fairies had their own baking corners inside The Mill. And each were designed with every woman in mind, along with the specific goods they worked with. For example, since Honey was the ONE Fairy would could bake honey buns perfectly every single time, her station revolved around that treats creation. That also included the pantry. Raw honey was the main ingredient for most of Honey's desserts and seeing as she used it more than all the other Fairy Baker's combined, Honey was the only one who had it stored in her station… All. The. Time. While for say Coco or Pandora, the nature made product was rarely even seen inside their little work rooms.

Thankfully it was just Esperanza, Honey, and Roxanne alone in The Mill today. They along with the other Baking Fairy's had produced such a large quantity of treats the day before Tranquility's Daylight started, none of them needed to return to work for least two more days!

But because today was a special case, the said three ladies made an exception.

"Ok… I got everything as close to perfect as I can handle." Roxanne stated out loud as she came strutting into the Oven Room, her tone still sounded like she had been pacing for hours prior, "If I start worrying about the counter positions of the mixing spoons by the end of the day, promise you'll take good care of me after I become a bucket case!"

She may not have a comedic personality like some of the younger treed Fairy's, but Roxanne has been known for her quirky sense of humor, which enables her to get a small giggle or two out of her fellow Fairy Baker's. Even an ordinarily quiet and business-like Esperanza can't help but laugh at the pink haired baker's occasional flare for the dramatics'.

"Oh come on now Rox, don't start going nutty on me." Esperanza joked in a lighthearted voice, while the said flustered woman came over and stopped to the left of the Spanish speaking woman, "Topar's still going to need someone to assist him later; those chocolate chip cookies aren't going to make themselves!"

At the mention of the Danian Muge, the pink haired Fairy felt the muscles begin to relax… the first that's happened since the previous evening!

"Sorry Esperanza…" Roxanne apologized as he breathed a long sigh, while keeping her gaze trained forward. Then she leaned on her crossed arms over the freshly cleaned countertop before continuing, "I should be excited at the prospect of sharing my love of baking with someone like Topar, but instead I'm so nervous! I just don't get it!"

Even though her fellow baking sister wasn't looking at her, Esperanza still sent a warm smile in her direction, "Don't be Roxanne, it's only natural to be anxious over something like that." She explained in a comforting manner, "I think it's just the pressure of perfectness that's getting to you; it's been getting to me this morning too."

"Don't be so modest Esperanza." The dark pink haired woman voiced suddenly, her chocolate brown eyes now turned towards her, "You're the most levelheaded Fairy I know, and that's just the start of all the things I am _not_!"

"She's right you know!" The remaining Fairy Baker's soft voice called out. The part-time Bee Caretaker was still putting the last few touches in her work station, which was further down the hallway beyond the Oven Room.

Esperanza couldn't help but let her dark brown eyes do a small lighthearted roll, however she was still unconvinced about the 'cool as a cucumber' domineer all her sister's claimed she had. "I'll take your word for it!" she still replied politely. Then her gaze went right to the square shaped window on the opposite wall, to look out onto the waking world outside.

Elsewhere, three figures were slowly making their way towards The Mill, and it was obvious even to them that they appeared out of place on the magical forest path. However the three males have used it plenty of times to visit the secluded baking workshop, so much so that it was now permanently craved into the back of their brains. It was not too long ago that two red Danian's and Mipedian would catch themselves smirking at the comments about being able to get to The Mill in their sleep; and the three of them probably could if they tried!

But there was no humor on any of the male's faces today, nor were any words exchanged between them since they left the Elder's Castle. Because it was crystal clear that Siado, Topar and Junda were nervous, perhaps even more so then the three Fairy Bakers that were waiting for them.

"It feels like my heart is ready to come flying out of my chest with each step I take!" Topar stated, breaking the long silence while putting a hand over his chest. Even through the hardened shell of his exoskeleton, the Danian Muge could still fell his heart pounding against his rib cage in a steady, but quickened beat.

Siado and Junda didn't respond, but they could suffice with the red bugs anxiety.

It felt like ages since the group of creatures followed Feleena through the swirling rainbow portal. Looking back on it now, it's still astonishing how much the four Tribes of Perim have seen and experienced in just a short time. And with months remaining until the red heads set time limit was up, it was only natural for the creatures to want to mingle more than before. And as a way to learn more about the culture of the all-female Tribe, some creature have started participating in some of the work load. Even the four young _Chaotic_ players have begun pulling their own weights.

Though this adventure has been different from an average scouting mission to a far off land in Perim, that's because most of the foreign male's relationship statuses have drastically changed since coming to the Fairy Realm's. Out of the forty-three males that came along on the trip (Tribal Leader's included), twenty four were currently courting, each with a stunning and equally charming woman of their choosing.

And those said males have been on cloud nine.

In fact, Siado bumped into Khybon, Rothar, and Illazar not too long ago, while the Mipedian Scout was aimlessly walking around one sunny day. They along with the Danian Aimukk were the first to ask their court interest, which in turn set off the chain of inevitable invitations up until now. The three Underwolder's and single Danian have been blissfully courting a member of the Fairy Spellsinger's group ever since. And judging by the dreamy state Siado found Kybon, Rothar and Illazar in, along with their three courtesans Sunny, Rose, and Violet by their side, it was clear that there wasn't going to be any intermissions in the love feast (on either side) anytime soon.

That went for Aimukk as well. From the _**day**_ their fellow Danian offered Earthia the opportunity to court her, Junda and Topar both have reported that their Tribemate is always immediately walking out of the guest room at sun up and isn't seen again until sun down. And even then he appeared to be in a whole another world, randomly humming a tune and smiling to himself for no reason at all. Topar and Junda knew Aimukk, he wasn't the type of Danian that would just start doing that stuff out of the blue.

It was apparent to both that the Spellsinger Earthia had something to do with it; and they honestly couldn't be happier for their friend.

At the same time however, Junda and Topar both experiences a twinge of jealousy, Siado as well for that matter. Kybon, Rothar, Illazar, and Aimukk were so upfront about their feelings, which ultimately won the attention of their crushes. That boldness alone is enough to make any male green with envy, especially for our three present males walking through the forest.

And it's not like they haven't thought about it either, oh no, as a matter of fact the topic has been in the back of Siado, Junda, and Topar's heads for weeks!

"So you two just going to put on a brave face and get it over with?" Siado suddenly asked the Danian pair that was unintentionally leading him.

That prompted the said bug-like creatures to halt in the middle of the path and look back at their traveling companion, but it was Junda who spoke first, "Seems to be my only option." he answered with a small shrug, his squeaky voice not having even an ounce of confidence, "I'm just concerned about not having the guts to do it."

Topar silently agreed by giving a single nod, which in turn made Siado breath out a slow stream of air in understanding. Out of all the visiting males, these three were more reserved in character and only put their decisions into action after careful planning. But the moment they laid eyes on one of the Fairy Baker's their resolve changed, for asking a woman to court you was on a whole other level. Even if Siado, Junda, and Topar had a hundred years to prepare for this moment; they still wouldn't be emotionally ready! Another dilemma was the pressure that came along with the courting proposal; what if the ladies were expecting them to ask while the three creatures were there? And if they ultimately decided to not ask them, would Esperanza, Honey, and Roxanne be disappointed enough to not want to see them anymore?

There were so many factors; each one more problematic and worrying then the last!

Although Siado, Topar and Junda had been in worse predicaments then this. As long as they used their hearts instead of their heads this time around, they would be victories.

"We just need to grow a backbone and do it already." Siado finally stated, his determined expression fueling the embers sparking in his black slit eyes, "This question has been eating away at us for days now, right? We can all agree we have feelings for the girls, so why not admit how we feel and see how it goes?"

Topar and Junda glanced down at the ground; no point in arguing with logic like that.

"You have a point there Siado." Topar said as he raised his chin, before clenching his right fist, "Telling Roxanne how I feel is more impotent to me then the thought of rejection."

"Me too." Junda added with a soft smile, his tone and poster a bit stronger than before, "I admit I'll be disappointed if she turns me down. But I'll respect Honey's answer, no matter what."

"What about you?" Topar then asked, referring to the red scaled Mipedian.

Siado stared wordlessly at the Danian Muge a moment, before his reptilian gaze moved upward, towards the oak branches clustered above them and the clear blue sky that laid beyond. "All I ever wanted was to find a woman I could share my life with; she didn't have to be of the same Tribe or have the same ideals." He started, before a warm smile came to his lips when the image of a certain sweet faced Fairy came to his mind, "Just knowing we get along well suite's me fine… and Esperanza is the very woman I've been searching for."

Then after a few seconds pause, Siado finally lowered his eyes to look straight at the two Danian's (who were still watching him with interest), before continuing, "And now, I've found my dream girl, but whether or not she'll accept me is different. However it doesn't matter either way… simply _finding_ her, even in another Tribe… that's more than enough for me."

Topar and Junda were greatly moved by Siado's words; it was obvious that he was honest about it and really didn't care if Esperanza accepted him or not. Just knowing she existed somewhere in Perim; that was more important to the Mipedian Stalker.

The group of three male's had no idea how long they had been standing there, but it was too long in their opinion and even a lower classed warrior like themselves didn't believe in keeping a woman waiting. So without another word Siado, Junda, and Topar continued the rest of the way to The Mill. Then not twenty minutes later the said brick building came into view through the tree line, and the streamside structure and still turning waterwheel lost none of its eye appeal since the male group was last here.

At first they thought no one was home as they walked up to it, for The Mill looked empty from the outside. That is until the cute pale face of Honey popped into view of the glass window. It would seem that the honey colored Fairy was tasked with keeping an eye out for their arrival, for the second her eyes landed on their approaching figures, an illuminating smile spread on her lips. Then before Topar, Siado and Junda could blink Honey disappeared, quickly turning away from the wooden windowpane. Most likely to tell Esperanza and Roxanne that the males were there.

When his solid emerald eye's locked onto Honey's namesake colored ones for a split second, Jundu felt his nervousness suddenly diminish before it was replaced with a fluttering sensation. It never ceases to amaze the Danian Squadleader how well Honey had that effect on him.

After what felt like seconds later, the group of three, with Topar now in the lead, was feet away from The Mill's front door. But before any had a chance to think about going and grasping the buildings curved brass handle, the entire wooden door swung inward without even a squeak if the hinges. Then the three Baking Fairy's came filing out, all had friendly expressions on their natural red lips.

"Well, there you guys are!" Roxanne exclaimed in a playful tone, making one forget she was a nervous wreck just hours before, "We were starting to think you guy's backed out!"

"Oh come now Roxanne, you should know by now I wouldn't change my mind at the last minute!" Topar complained, but he was too mellow minded to be offended by her child-like jab.

That earned a small giggle from the dark pink hard woman, prompting a bubble of a blush to flare on the red Muge's orange tinted cheeks, "Of course I knew, you gluttony Danian." Roxanne said in a quieter voice as she stepped right up to the much taller bug, "So… let's get down to business sir. Are you ready to get started?"

Topar managed to calm his pinky flush before returning the smaller woman's eye twinkling expression with his own gentlemanly gaze, "After you…" he said, bowing politely as the Danian Muge gestured towards the still open doorway with his left arm.

Roxanne wasn't at all surprised by the Mandiblor's action; he's done this kind before when he'd visit her. But each time it's managed to leave a rosy tined flush, which created a noticeable, thin line over her nose and across her face. However Roxanne didn't even bother trying to cover it up with her hand this time, for there was no point in it and the others would be able to notice it as well. And so, while managing to keep a straight face, Roxanne stepped through the naturally lit doorway with Topar just two steps behind her.

With a triumphant grin on his face no less!

Moments after the bulkier red Danian disappeared around the doorframe, Junda came right up to a quietly waiting Honey without a second's hesitation, "Good morning, Junda…" the enamoring Fairy Baker greeted in her signature sweet tone, after the said Squadleader stopped centimeter's from her, "It's good to see you again."

That made the said red Danian to feel immediately at ease; any lingering uncertainty simply melted away.

"As it's good to see you as well Honey." Junda chirped, obvious of his honesty, "Would it be out of line to say, you look prettier then you did yesterday?"

Honey felt bubbles popping inside her stomach like rock candy as she answered, "No, not at all." In that same voice.

Junda returned the flattered woman's cute smile before wordlessly offering his right arm; demonstrating the polished etiquette he was taught to do as a Squadleader at a hatchlings age. Honey in turn took the extended appendage with dainty, but slightly sticky hands without breaking eye contact with his solid emerald green orbs.

"I pray you won't try and eat all the honey before you have a chance to use it for the honey buns?" Honey asked in a polite manner. Her soft tone recalling the time they first met as the two finally stepped up to The Mill's entrance.

That prompted the Squadleader to chuckle lightly as his smile seemed to widen, "I'll try to restrain myself." Junda responded, just as they're feet came in contact with the Oven Rooms dark cherry floor.

The two remaining being's quietly watched the two pairs leave, but when they were finally gone Siado and Esperanza's eyes unknowingly look towards each other and caught each other's gazes at the same time. Neither one was embarrassed about the discovery, actually they were delighted, but managed to keep it detained within.

"You seem a bit different today Siado…" Esperanza pointed out, as the said Mipedian Stalker seemed to walk over to her slowly, like he didn't want to move too fast for some reason, "Did you happen to wash your scales?... You just seem to be sparkling in the light."

Siado smiled coyly as he stopped inches from her, not at all surprises the Spanish speaking woman managed to deduce something that noticeable. She could be quite the clever _chica_ when she wanted to be, "Yeah I did, earlier this morning actually." He started, explaining his current cleaned state, "I wanted to look presentable when I came over."

Esperanza then gave the Mipedian a warm filled gaze, "That was very sweet of you Siado…" she began, before her expression turned a tad apologetic, "But I'm afraid your tidy appearance won't last long; you're bound to get something splashed on you during the lesson."

Siado gave the smaller woman an understanding nod; he already knew life as a baker wasn't all glitz and glam. Even becoming a chocolate stained and flour spattered mess by the end of the day was just an occupational hazard the lovely ladies had to deal with. But they loved their jobs unconditionally, so it was all worth it.

"That's ok, I don't mind."

Esperanza's smile returned a moment later from the response, this time with more sauciness, "Well then _senor_ ; think your brave enough to try a ladies job?" she asked, before getting that much closer to him with a cheeky smirk.

Most males would have been caught off guard by the Fairy's boldness, but Siado wasn't 'most males'. Hardly anything catches the red Stalker by surprise anymore and this time was no exception, he rolled with the punches and returned the far shorter black haired woman's expression. However his was more tamed, but still held a cocky undertone.

"I guess I could give it a try…" Siado brawled, the corners of his mouth only seemed to be creeping higher, "There might be an inner baker waiting to be discovered."

"Then let's find out shall me?" Esperanza asked, before flicking a single finger towards the door, "Follow me _estudiante panadero._ "

After that was said, the smug Fairy started strutting for the open entryway in an elegant fashion. Not as a way to tease the Mipedian, but to make a firm statement to be careful what you wish for. Never the less, Siado wasn't the least bit daunted, for no one has seen how spirited he can become. He silently stepped behind the Spanish speaking Fairy, then when he was through the door Esperanza closed it carefully behind him.

"As of now… your first lesson as a baker begins." Esperanza explained, her earlier pep was mellowing with every syllable as she turned her back to the closed door. Giving the Mipedian her complete and total attention with her shimmering dark brown eyes; which could have been labeled as black in the dimmed light of the room.

"Normally an experienced baker like myself can start putting a recipe together in a 'snap'…" The Baker Fairy paused, actually producing the sound using two fingers from her right hand, "But I've been doing it much longer then you have; so for now let's find you a cookbook to use in my station. It's a couple rooms down the hall."

Siado gave the woman nod before following respectfully behind her as they entered the hallway beyond the Oven Room.

The only time he'd been back here was when Junda went on that 'honey hunt' the first time they had ever stepped foot inside The Mill and even then they were hustling after him so fast that the creatures weren't given the chance to take in anything from the back corridor. After that Siado had only ever visited with Esperanza in the Oven Room or even outside while she was doing chores, never give him the excuse to go any further. But it was different this time for he was able to get a good homey feel from the surrounded maple stained walls, along with a warmth filled glow of the eight overhead mini sized candle fixtures. Which created a single perfectly spaced line along the boarded ceiling, made of the same colored wood. There were even some delicate sized and oval shaped paintings hanging in strategic spots; all directly in front of a closed room and depicted a scrumptious looking dessert in stunning detail.

Siado deduced they were to identify the room occupies and he wound be right, for after making a sharp right the pair passed by two firmly shut doors before stopping at the third with a realistic etching of empanadas topped with freshly made whip cream and hand-picked strawberry's hanging on the opposite wall.

That was when the red scaled Stalker realized how long the hallway really was; five individual niche's on either side of the Oven Rooms door with at least ten feet of space between them!

"Your work stations must be pretty big." Siado commented, while turning his head both directions to look down the nicely lit hall.

"As they must be." Esperanza answered, her delicate right hand already grasping the brass doorknob, "You'd be surprised how much elbow room is needed to complete a baking project. I should know; Pandora has joked that I look like a bird when I'm mixing a bowl of batter!"

Siado lightly chucked at that joke, while at the same time thinking, " _But I see you as a cute little bird._ "

In the couple seconds it toke for the red scaled Mipedian to picture those thoughts, Esperanza had already turned the door handle and had the cherry stained entryway fully opened. Sidao paused to allow Esperanza to enter the room first, before politely stepping into her Baking Corner afterwards.

Each of the Fairy's Baking Corners were set up the same way; with an entire wall comprised with a single wooden countertop and overhead mix-matched sized shelves right above it. All were directly across the semi-tight room in front of the door. But to make each assigned room distinct from the other's, all the baking woman had taken it upon themselves to decorating it as they saw fit.

In Esperanza's case, her corner paid homage to her foreign roots. Even the hue of the wooden counter and shelves made them seem they were originally from a far more heated climate then the Fairy Realms. The saturation of the slabs was a deep, rich brown which was nothing like the color of chocolate, but it matched well with the sandy painted walls around the doorway. Even though the face of the room was nice before she started spending a lot of time in it, Esperanza managed to use her creative side-talent to add just that right amount of color that popped against the 'formally dull' niche. Such as the barley exposed wall between the shelving and the counter, it was covered with a brightly patterned wallpaper of the black-haired woman's own design. The plastered on paper was white, which was more than enough to accentuate the attention getting roses. However they appeared more abstract then realistic, they were also small and the petals weren't stretched out they would be in full bloom. But they were drafted well before they were printed onto the wallpaper; considering how bright and welcoming they seemed. Along with the different looking wall covering, there was also two wall hanging pouches on either side of the door the pair used to come in. Both were sewn together by Esperanza herself with extravagantly colored and patterned quilt-like fabrics. They were both equally as thick and durable too, even sturdy enough to storage any type of ingredient if necessary. But Esperanza only created them for decoration purposes; and as of now both were holding an equally bright (and somewhat clashing) bouquet of just picked wild flowers from the nearby meadow. The Fairy Baker continued sewing handmade decorations by putting together what she called a _shelf skirt_ that hid the wooden racks underneath the counter, along with a ceiling to floor length curtain that closed off the woman's pantry. The said ingredient closet's entryway filled up the entire left-side of the room. The shelf skirt and pantry curtain were both a lovely shade of navy with multi-colored sewn horizontal lines along the bottom. And lastly the only source of light was the two rustic caged lanterns that hung from the ceiling on long hooked medal chains, the flame of the already lit wax sticks danced and bounced on the neutral walls.

"Wow, this is the nicest kitchen area I've ever seen!" Siado stated in absolute awe as he stood and scanned the small sized room.

Esperanza watched him in amusement from her spot next to the counter near the right corner, "You act like you've never seen one before!" she laughed.

Siado then got all embarrassed, evident by the way he scratched the back of his head with his sharp talons, "Well, huh… I actually haven't." he started, which caught her attention as he continued, "When you work in our Tribes lowest class like I do, you can't always afford to have such luxuries in your home. That's reversed for the Mipedian Royals."

" _L-Lo siento mucho_ Siado." Esperanza whole-heartedly apologized after felting a heavy regret from her own words, even dipping her head slightly in his direction, "I wasn't trying to mock you."

Then the woman paused when she heard a raspy chuckle, surprising her enough to bring her dark brown eyes upwards to see Siado's normally imposing form slightly shaking from his own laughter. "You don't have to apologies Esperanza…" He started after calming down, before looking at her with a cool expression, "because there is nothing to be sorry about. That's just how things work in my Tribe."

"It's still doesn't seem fair." Esperanza stated, her tone the same, but there was also confusion present as well, "Everyone should be able to do and have things; no matter what their status or social standings. All Fairies have that opportunity, so why not the Mipedian's?"

Siado's right brow rose after the Baking Fairy finished; the Mipedian Stalker would be lying if he'd never thought that himself. Curiosity wasn't just common with humans, Mipedians, Overworlder's and even Underworlder's have felt a since of questioning at least _once_ in their lives. But few have ever had the courage to speak their thoughts, even fewer to say it in front of another. You could say the Fairies are one of those few; as Feleena has already demonstrated her wittiest in the presents of more than one creature of the highest Tribal standing.

However, what perked Siado's interest this time was genuine surprise from the foreign Fairy's words. For out of all the rebel minded woman, he never would have thought **she** would actually be one of them!

"Interesting…" Siado drawled, while trying to keep his red scaled lips from forming a sly smirk, "A fair lady who bakes can also have disobedient thoughts; now I've seen everything."

Esperanza could just feel her ears go scarlet, but she was nowhere near bashful or even embarrassed from the Scout uncanny assessment. Despite being from an all-female Tribe, that didn't mean all the woman thought the same way. They've never been cut from the same cloth and this certain Baker wouldn't have it any other way. After all… she had her own options and beliefs too.

"You've caught me Siado." The black haired woman voiced. Her tone may have been border lining on joking, but the said Mipedian could tell in her dark eyes she wasn't playing this time, nor was she trying to hide it. "So what do you think of me; now that you've seen I can't be exactly like you?"

The said Scout smile turned warm as he continued to gaze at the shorter woman standing not five feet from him, "I couldn't possibly think any less of you Esperanza." Siado said, his hissing voice full of truth as he took half a step closer to her (which could have been labeled a full since the room was that cramped), "Where I'm from, most males enjoy having a woman who's similar to them in terms of idea's. But I find it distasteful. Woman of any Tribe should be free to express themselves however they want, all the way down to how they dress to how they think. After all it's their right… and could care less how you think. As it makes you more beautiful in my eyes."

Now Esperanza _**really**_ didn't know what to say!

She was defiantly touched, as well as relieved, that Siado accepted her for who she was. But that didn't answer her ever burning question.

The stunning woman smiled, ultimately making her eyes glitter the way Siado adores, "I appreciate your understanding Siado, and it means a lot to hear you say that." She started, before finally moving from the 'middle' of the floor to stand next to the recently cleaned wooden counter, "But that's enough stalling; it's time to start your lesson _estudiante panadero_."

Siado allowed an amused breath to escape after his new apparent nickname was used again, he continues to enjoy being in this woman's company. "As you wish… _**profesor**_." He answered.

Esperanza began to realize the effect Siado had when he spoke in Spanish to her, almost like he was being intimate. It felt nice and made her feel special, but the Fairy Baker kept her composter calm as she got down on her knees. Siado followed suit seconds later; kneeling to the Fairy's right after he too came closer to the counter.

The woman then manually pushed back both sides of the navy counter skirt, revealing a long row of spiral and sewn spine books on the top shelf. The second one right under it held an assortment of baking trays, rolling pins and other utensils that were much too big for Esperanza to store on the wall above the counter. But at that moment the two individuals were only focused on the books that rested at eye level.

"This is my collection of keepsake recipes." Esperanza explained, "Some have been passed down from my grandmother, while others have been crafted, before being written down by my own hands. So before we start, go ahead and pick out a book. Then after you've chosen a dessert recipe out of the one you picked, we'll begin."

Siado tilted his head forward, mimicking a nod as a way to respond from the verbal instructions. But he wasn't able to take his wide eyes off the mentioned books. The Scout could tell that they weren't arranged in many specific order; all the pamphlets were lined side by side no matter the thickness or color. Even a Mipedian such as him (who's never seen any kind of reading material besides a scroll) could tell which ones were older; as the leather or cloth bound ones were dried out and curling a bit along the edges. Which made the said aged covers stuck out like sore thumbs while sitting beside the more recent ones.

At first Siado took his time in taking the large quantity of books, before his reptilian eyes settled on a muted red one, which happened to be on the very end over Esperanza's left shoulder. Though he almost didn't see it at first since it was pushed so far in, like it had just been put away. Without blinking, the Scout then carefully stretched out his right arm to reach for it.

As if anticipating Siado's intentions, Esperanza leaded out slightly to give his arm room, enabling the Scout to pull the cook book out as easily as cutting butter.

And it was no wonder that he about missed it before, for now that Siado had the book in hand, he realized just how small that thing was. It had to be the smallest recipe book that was underneath the counter, for it was barley an inch longer than the tips of his fingers. Making it a breeze for even a talon reinforced appendage to hold one-handily. The binding and red tinted cover was worn too; which can only happen when it's been opened and closed over an extended period of time.

" _Such as a hand-me-down item…_ " Siado determined in his head, moments before his eye shifted to the quietly observing Fairy.

Esperanza was smiling, but not at Siado. Her fond expression was straight at the book that was still in the red Mipedian's hand.

"This book must be special to you." Siado stated, his facial features soft.

Esperanza's dark irises smoothly left the books surface towards the lizard-like creature kneeling next to her, "Yes." she sweetly sighed, affirming her guests thought's.

Siado was stone still, silently observing, as the Fairy's eyes left him for a moment, so that she could place her delicate right hand atop the tattered covering. The Fairy Baker began lightly caressing the textured surface, as if in remembrance, before turning towards him again.

"This once belonged to my _abuela_. She had this very book in her possession ever since she was a young _nina…_ and as long as I can remember she had always kept her signature recipes in it." The Fairy Baker finally explained, afterwards she paused so she could remove her hand and place it back on her lap, "That's why it's so worn on the outside because _abuela_ used it constantly, sometimes even every day. _Madre_ and I's been doing that too, but to create the goodies within and not put any more into it, as the book has been completed for centuries now."

Siado blinked in mild shock, " _It's really that old?_ " He thought, before his gaze drifted back down to the book in his hands, " _But then again I'm not surprised,_ _ **everything**_ _in the Fairy Realms is ancient compared to us. Even all the discovered artifacts in The City of Kehn-Sep are nowhere near as impressive._ "

"Would it be ok if _**I**_ used it today?" he politely asked; it was only right to do so.

Esperanza smiled brightened, "Nothing would make me happier Siado."

The corners of the said Mipedian's lips lifted higher, he was glad that Espranza allowed him to use such a cherished earldom. Now came the process of decided which of the many recipes inside the millenniums old book to choose from.

Without a word from either being, they both stood up and Siado gently placed the cook book on the counter in between him and Esperanza, before opening it to the first page. Even the inside the book revealed its true age; the original crisp white color was replaced with crinkled yellow paper. Not to mention the ink that scribed the recipes was in the early stages of fading, even with Esperanza and her mother's care of the book.

But thankfully for Siado, the black writing wasn't completely illegible and after about thirty minutes of flipping through countless recipes he found the perfect dessert he wanted to try…

"How about this… _Banana Tres Leshes_ Cake?" Siado said, saying the desserts name slowly so he didn't say it wrong.

Esperanza's dark brown eyes widened a fraction, "Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked, sounding a little unsure, "This type of sponge cake can be very unforgiving, plus it's a little more complicated than a regular cake."

Siado had already figured that; the details of the recipe was long and very specific. "I'm not worried Esperanza." He reassured the Fairy, before his face turned proud, "I've never back down from a challenge and besides, I have help."

Esperanza blushed slightly from the insinuation, but she remained cool. "Alright Mr. Confidence," she jabbed, in a joking manner of course, which made Siado chuckle, "let's see just how well you can make my _abuela's_ favorite dessert."

That's when the Fairy Baker's poster and facial features turned business-like, her spine straightened slightly and her shoulder's seemed to broaden more, "First things first… while I get the ingredients you're going to need from the pantry, you go ahead and get a mixing bowl out from under the counter and a couple of mixing spoons from the shelves up there." Esperanza informed with mild authority, pointing between the three places with a straight finger.

"Yes ma'am." Siado responded with a genuine smile, even giving her a mock salute.

Esperanza let a crack of a smile sneak onto her naturally red lips before she moved over to the one-sided curtain and fully pulled it to the left, reveling a fully stocked walk-in pantry with wooden shelves. Siado waited until her whole body was completely inside the smaller store room before starting to retrieve his own assigned supplies.

The red scaled Mipedian immediately got back down on his knees to scan the bottom shelf and within moments he found a grey metallic bowl that was the perfect size among the larger kitchen utensils. He then grasped it by the ring and placing it on the counter in front of the opened book, as a small skidding noise was created on the metal exterior by the Scouts sharp claws. As he was standing, Siado's eyes had already migrated towards the wall and saw just how un-cabinet like the shelves really were.

The wood exactly matched the color of the counter that was nettled below it, but unlike the cabinets that were in the Oven Room, these didn't have any doors. Instead the 'shelves' were perfectly square in shape and didn't rest in the normal corner-to-corner position; instead they were separated with an inch of wall space between them. There were four in total, creating a bigger floating square with neater places to store utensils inside the 12 x 12 shelves, like cubbies or even movable divider's. It was both an interesting and covenant way to hold spoons, measuring tools, knives, and even cutting boards at arm's reach. And since Esperanza's was so tidy, it barley took Siado three seconds to find two average sized wooden mixing spoons on upper right shelf. Which was underneath an elevator holding up two glass jars full of spices; one was green and floury while the other was a deeper red with bigger chucks.

"Here we are."

Siado looked over his shoulder at the sound of Esperanza voice just as she was coming out of the pantry with an armload of various containers, bottles, and even three unpeeled banana's hooked over her left index finger. He would have helped her, but the seasoned female Baker was already putting them atop the clean counter before he had a chance to move.

"Now allow me to explain one thing and this is only for reference." Esperanza said, clapping her hands together in emphasis, "A _Tres Leches_ is normally defined as a 'milk cake' because it required three types of milk in the recipe. The first being regular milk, the next is sweeten condensed milk, and then the evaporated milk. Thankfully for you I had just enough that the cake in going to need!"

Siado nodded in response as Esperanza took it upon herself to move the ingredients, bowl, and spoons around on top of the counter. So that they would be out of the way, but accessible at the same time. While she was doing that, Siado started reading the cake recipe from the aging book and saw that he would need to sift the flour and baking soda first before he could start on the cakes filling.

The Mipedian Scout grinned to himself, " _I can tell this is going to be fun._ " He thought with glee.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Don't forget to pour in the brown sugar Topar."

"Oh right…"

The said Danian Muge quickly realized he about did just that, before taking ahold of the glass jar sitting on Roxanne's counter, full of the mentioned light brown sugar and twisted off the bubble gum pink lid.

" _Cothica, I need to get a hold of myself! My hands are_ **still** _shaking…!_ " Topar stated in his head, as he was pouring the exact amount of sugar into the mixing bowl.

He had discovered that his hands began quivering like a leaves shortly after Roxanne had showed them to her work station, which was the last room located down the opposite end of the hallway from Esperanza's. However it was subtle, so hopefully the dark haired Fairy Baker couldn't see it, even if she was standing directly next to him.

Unlike Esperanza, who let her pupil have free rein over what to make, Roxanne pretty much told Topar that he was going to do and it happened to be the simplest recipe in her arsenal…chocolate chip cookies. After finding out he had ZERO cooking experience, the lady baker thought it would be easier for Topar to handle then a more completed cookie recipe like whoopie pies (even though she would have thoroughly **loved** watching him make the attempt since it was her personal favorite!).

"Once you get the cookie batter mixed, you can dump in the chocolate chips." Roxanne advised while Topar continued stirring. The mentioned pile of chocolate morsels were inside a hand sized burlap sack, already perfectly portioned and opened as it sat undisturbed on the slightly flour/egg splattered counter top.

The nervous Danian may have thought he was being discrete, but Roxanne was known for being very observant, so it wasn't hard for her to spot the jittery signs coming from Topars exoskeleton form.

"Just take your time Topar…" The dark pink haired Fairy murmured, her coco colored eyes matching her soft tone, "These don't need to be made this very minute and we have all the time in the world, so there's no rush."

Topar immediately felt a wave of relaxation sweep over his body; Roxanne's voice and touch was better than any kind of healing mugic. "Forgive me Roxy," he started, ceasing his stirring for a moment, "my mind was somewhere else for a minute."

Roxanne had to smile when the Danian said her nickname, since it was the first time he's actually used it. Topar had been a proper gentleman up until now when it came to addressing her by her full name, even though his told him he could call her otherwise. But now after he's visited her so often, the normally by-the-book Mandiblor was slowly starting to come out of his shell. So to speak.

It's been slow in coming however, the Baker Fairy has theorized it may be due to the fact that Topar can't be seen in another way. He has already told her that he is both a Mandiblor _and_ a Muge, even alone they were equally important roles. But since Topar is _**both**_ … it was obvious to Roxanne that he carried a heavier baggage within the bug-like Tribe.

But that didn't seem to be the point this time.

"Is something troubling you Topar?" Roxanne asked, her gaze trained on the Danian's orange face. The cookie master Fairy didn't like prying, but if there was indeed something bothering him, she wasn't about to sit by.

Topar eyed the shorter Fairy blankly for a moment, as if contemplating weather he should tell her the truth concerning his behavior. Then he finally let out a breath, "Yes… yes there is."

Roxanne then took the batter filled mixing bowl and spoon from his hand, before sliding it away from him and stopped it next to her. So that he wouldn't be tempted to use it if he changed his mind later on; not knowing that Topar would never actually try that. "I'm listening." She stated with a bright smile.

Topar hummed, even managing to squeeze out a small one himself, "It's mostly a personal problem I've been having." He started rather bluntly, but his voice returned to normal as he continued, "When I'm in Mount Pillar, I have to exhibit a since of authority no matter where I go or what I'm doing. Being a Mandiblor as well as a Muge takes dedication and discipline; not many Danian's would even volunteer for this position. But after I left my homeland to come here… it's been like freedom… you can't imagine the relief it's been to me."

"But…" Roxanne brawled, gently ushering the red Danian while scooting a hair closer to him.

That was when the Fairy could see just how tired Topar really was, something that she had never noticed before now. "However… it seems my duty is too stubborn to rest completely, even when I'm with you I feel like I need stay on alert." The Muge concluded.

Roxanne understood completely, Feleena had once mentioned that Danian's were notorious for their… 'up tight' security. She had even overheard the human Sara say that the whole Tribe could be border lining on paranoia. That must put a lot of pressure on all the Danian's; probably more so on Mandablor's (such as Topar) since their the bulk of the Tribe.

"It's very sweet that you feel like you have to be Topar." Roxanne said, while tenderly placing her hand atop the Danian's much larger left one (which had been placed on the counter during the conversation along with the right), "But it seem like such a shame that I can see you for who you really are…"

Topar almost didn't hear that last part because his solid emerald eyes seemed to be glued to the tiny pale hand atop his orange digits. But somehow he did and after he realized the true meaning behind her kind words, it made him feel ten times better. "(soft huff) Thank you Roxanne…" The red Danian said softly, so much so that he could have been whispering, "I guess I was needing to hear that from someone."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Roxanne asked, nonchalantly. Though she had to keep herself from flinching when she said 'friend'.

" _Yeah... friend._ " Topar thought, as Roxanne pushed the bowl and spoon back to him.

After what had just transpired; the now emotionally fueled Danian was going to make sure they wouldn't stay that way for long.

"So before this hardens…" Roxanne started, referring to the previously ignored cookie batter as she was reaching for the burlap sack, "go ahead and mix it up some more, then I'll pour in the chocolate chips when it's loosened up enough."

"Right." Was all Topar said, before taking ahold of the wooden spoon and restarted his work.

It took only a couple minutes for the batter to stop resisting and before long the perfectly light batter was looking just as scrumptious as before.

"Just mix a little slower while I pour them in." Roxanne advised, already having the sack positioned over the mixing bowls rim.

Topar did as he was told, and as he slowed his stirring speed Roxanne began dumping out the contents of the sack into the bowl. The Danian Muge watched with already hungry eyes as the chips became one with the thick batter, he couldn't wait to have the finished product in his mouth!

"Raw cookie dough actually tastes pretty good too." Roxanne suddenly stated with a cheeky grin, before taking ahold of the batter covered spoon and held it up to him, "Would you like to try it?"

The Danian didn't need to be asked twice!

Topar immediately took ahold of the spoon and brought it up to his mouth, but then hesitated because he wasn't sure how to go about eating the batter.

"Think of it like a lollypop." Roxanne said, even giggling a little from the Muge's uncertainty, "It's fun to lick the spoon clean, but if you're not comfortable with that you can always nibble off what you can."

The giant red bug glanced back at the waiting spoon in his digits, thinking it over before shrugging. It never hurts to try something new right?

Topar then proceeded to make his first tentative lap… and it was like a choir of angels were singing in his head. The batter alone was sweet (he could even feel the sugar crunching inside his beak-like mouth), but coupled with the perfect amount of chocolate chips. It was like heaven on a stick. That was enough to cause the Danian to start licking the batter up even faster, like a greedy hatching tasting his first sweet moss.

Roxanne trying to hold it back as long as she could. But seeing the goofy look on Topar's orange face and that rate he was eating, it was enough to send her into a laughing fit!

"I-I'm (giggle) guessing yo-ou like it?!" Roxanne managed to get out after two whole minutes.

The dark pink haired Fairy had asked that right when Topar had put the whole oval end of the spoon in his mouth, and only answered her after he pulled it back out. As a way of _insuring_ he didn't leave even a drop of the cookie dough behind.

"I thought my childish display was enough to confirm that." Topar stated humorously. Then only embarrassing himself further when he let out an unintended belch, which made his already saucer sized emerald eyes stretch out even further. "Excuse me." he squeaked.

That only made Roxanne laugh even harder, "Don't worry…" she started, after finally managing to get ahold of herself, "That happens to me sometimes too.

Topar got over his humiliation somewhat when he was listening to it. Aside from using her nickname, the Danian realized that this was actually the first time he's heard this woman's laughter. The Cookie Baker's sweet sound was also warm, the bug-like male could just imagine her humored voice being the very delicious treats she was known for producing.

And after tasting both the in-progress and finished kind; Topar won't mind doing a few more unsightly displays if it means hearing that beautiful laughter every day of his life. Roxanne herself even blushed the same shade as her hair when her gaze became locked with Topar's obvious infatuated eyes. And as she smiled, the Baking Fairy began to understand just what her sisters were slowly discovering with their courtesans.

The young woman just hoped she wasn't being to forward with her next question.

"Topar?" Roxanne said, her voice slightly timid, but her face showed her bravery, "Do-Do you… like me?"

While the Fairy Warriors were known for their prowess when it comes down to skills, their younger treed sisters could spring a few things on people too. Just not in the same way. Younger Fairies like Emma or Esperanza may appear weak and innocent on the outside, and while that's true to an extent, they can also be crafty and sharp minded. So sharp they could probably rival even the most experienced battle strategist in Perim.

Another thing that's surprising about the younger Fairies are their independence, most don't like waiting around for other's to help or protect them. More so if they know already that their Tribe is in danger from an ancient foe or when their feeling helpless. These types of woman prefer to do things themselves or ultimately learning how to; which was the case of Feleena when she became the first Warrior of her Tribe. It may be surprising to most when a person or even a creature discovers this shared trait among _all_ the Fairy classes.

But to others like Topar, it was an amazing find.

So the said Danian wasn't even caught off guard when Roxanne asked that out of the blue. In fact he was happy, but his discipline as a Mandiblor kicked in at the right moment before he had a chance to go overboard. Allowing him to retain his politeness even when the joy was shooting through his veins.

"Yes, yes I do." Topar replied wholeheartedly, giving her the brightest smile.

His answer may have been the same as before when he told her about his uncertainty, but Roxanne could actually hear the heart in his response this go around. And it was enough to make her sing.

The dark pink Baker stepped right into Topar and had her smaller arms wrapped around the Danian's waist faster than he could blink. The size different between Roxanne and Topar was undeniable, but either being could have cared less. The red male more so as he returned the Fairy's tender hold by snaking his own arms around her smaller frame. In fact he liked Roxanne that short; it made it even easier to pick her up and hold in his arms whenever he wished.

"(giggle) Glad we cleared that up!" Roxanne voiced, silently relishing in the warmth that his arms created, while never letting up on her own tight embrace.

"Not quite Roxanne…" Topar murmured, pulling his head a way just slightly so he could look down into her stunning chocolate orbs, "You have yet to tell me if you liked me too."

The dark pink Fairy puckered her lips, as a way to keep him in suspense. But the Danian Muge didn't need to hear it right then; for the glimmer in the back of her eyes revealed her true answer.

Finally Roxanne gave him her signature sparkling smile, "Yes, of course I do Topar… you big glutton."

The said male's heart was sent soaring; never before has he ever felt happiness such as this! It was almost as addicting as Roxanne's cookies!

"You can't comprehend how thrilled you've made me Roxy…" Topar breathed, sounding like her just ran a mile as the larger Mandiblor gently rubbing his cheek against the Fairy Baker's rosy face, "But we're not official yet. I know it's rather… superfluous at this point. But it must be asked…"

Roxanne cracked open her newly smitten eyes to find Topar's emerald ones staring back with an equally affectionate gaze, "Roxanne… may I court you?"

The enamored Fairy had already produced another delighted smile before the Muge even started speaking the question, "You never had to Topar." She started, her orbs getting all watery, "But just for the record… **yes**."

The red bug huffed out a single emotional laugh, before claiming her red lips in a butterfly gentle kiss. " _At last…_ " Topar thought, while he enjoyed the natural sweetness the delicate surface was providing, " _My wait is finally over._ "

As for Roxanne, it goes without saying that she was ecstatic too. However she celebrated inwardly, " _He must have been worried about making the first move._ " The bold Fairy Baker thought, going over all of the possibility's as to why Topar took so long in asking her, " _That's ok though: I would have been nervous about it too if I was in his shoes… or should I say_ feet _?_ "

The young woman just mentally shrugged before bringing her courter's body that much closer by circling her arms around his firm neck. After all, they'll be plenty of time to learn more about Danian extremities as the two got closer.

A future in which both Roxanne and Topar could hardly wait for.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Things were far more relaxed in Honey's corner, quiet in fact because she and Junda weren't even in there at the moment!

The Danian Squadleader was quick to discover that Honey was a very good teacher and because of that he was able to crank out the dough for the honey buns in no time flat! The next step was to allow the dough to rise until it was at least twice its current size and that took a whole hour. So to kill some time and let Junda stretch his legs a bit, the honey themed Baker suggested that they harvest more of the naturally made sweetener from the bee boxes out back.

Because the recipe the pair was working on made two dozen buns, a lot of honey was needed and the _Fairy_ Honey realized just a moment ago that she didn't even have enough to evenly spread over the finished product. That scenario wasn't not going to fly with her.

Honey's secret to her delicious buns was that she used a small dash of honey in the dough, along with it drizzled on top. That's what gives her buns the edge over the other versions done by her sister's, because in Honey's you can actually taste the honey throughout and not simply on top. Making the said Fairy's buns that most popular dessert in the Realms.

There was also a down side to that too; having more to do with Honeys army of honey bees she looks after with such tender care. Because Honey used so much of it each time she makes her buns, the said woman decided very long ago that she would only make the sought after treat very rarely. That way she wasn't putting so much stress on her little buzzing companions, plus it also gave the bee's time to replenish their food supply before the Baker went in and took some.

It was a kind thing to do on her part and it was repaid in full by the bees. For they not only gave Honey more of the sweetener then she really needed each visit, but when there was extra the gold clothed woman would distribute it evenly among the Tribe. Namely Alice, who uses honey in most of her medicines, as well as the Elder's, whom enjoy having a drop of honey in their morning tea or on a piece of baked bread.

"Forgive the sudden visit my friends…" Honey whispered, while the yellow and black striped insects hovered in close to hear, "But I neglected to look in my pantry before we started baking and I'm running low. May I trouble you for two more jars? I promise this will not happen again."

Many didn't know it, but bees have very sensitive auditory receptors, which is the reason Honey spoke to them so softly. And as Junda watched, he could tell that the swarm didn't mind giving the woman some more honey one bit. For the 'hummm' that the bee's created seemed to raise a couple notches in pitch, like they were saying all at once, " **Not at all, friend.** "

The clearing behind The Mill was cloaked in sunlight that poured from the sky above, but the cloud of bee's that seemed to choke the land below the tree line was just as thick.

"How many bees do you take care of here Honey?" Junda asked, while slowly making his way over to the woman's side through the buzzing curtain.

"Hmm, that's a good question." Honey wondered out loud, her namesake colored eyes glancing up in thought. Seconds later she looked at the red Danian accompanying her over her left shoulder, "If I had to give a rough answer, I would say around… 2,500… Give or take." Saying that last part in a bashful way.

Needless to say Junda was floored. He knew the bee count would be high, but even the Squadleader didn't think it would be THAT many! "Wow, that's impressive!" he marveled, continuing to look around at the multitude of flying insects, "So they all live here, in these boxes?"

Honey cutely giggled from the Danian's question, "Yes and no." she answered, "The only bee that lives in these boxes permanently is the queen and several of her workers, the rest go all over the realms to pollinize the plants that help in the honey production. These guys are actually the reason a lot of the plants in normally vegetation less locations are growing so well."

"Like Winter Woods and Autumn Forest?" Junda asked again.

"The very ones!"

"Wow Honey!" Junda gasped, with a smile as wide as his beak, "You don't know how amazing that truly is."

"I can't take all the credit." The said Baker started in a humbling manner, but still blushed from the praise she was given, "After all they're the ones doing all the work, all I do is check in on them. Even now and then I'll clean out the boxes if the honey combs get clogged or old; but other than that the bees are self-contained little buzzer's."

As she was finishing up her statement, a single bee came out of nowhere and made itself known, by landing on Honey's left shoulder and lightly tickling the skin with its hairy legs. That's how the bee was able to get the Fairy Baker's attention without suddenly zipping in front of her face; the Fairy Realms bees may be the same size as Earth variety but they were smart enough to not scare anyone

The woman immediately felt the familiar sensation and immediately looked to her left, and the bee she saw made her smile.

"This one seems to like you." Junda pointed out, while examining the striped insect closely.

"His names Swerve." Honey clarified as she lightly touched the bee's black and yellow abdomen, "I call him that because his stripes are more curved then the others, plus he likes to have fun instead of work… right Swerve?"

The referred 'playful bee' seemed to confirm the question by pushing its body up in down like it was doing rapid push-ups, but in truth he was nodding enthusiastically.

"And I guess you can say he's rather fond of me." Honey continued as Swerve began eagerly rubbing himself all over the Fairy's left shoulder, "I was with him a lot during his early stages, so Swerve may see me as more of a mother figure then a Caretaker."

Junda could sympathize with that, when he and his hatchmates came out of their egg shells, they too became very attached to the adult Danian that was in charge of looking after them. But as the Squadleader observed the fond display between the part-time Bee Caretaker and little Swerve… he had to admit he became rather jealous.

Of course Junda knew that feeling envious about a bee was about at pathetic and petty as a creature could get. But seeing a tiny winged insect nuzzling against his crush and buzzing around her like it was wordlessly reciting a passionate love letter to her was enough to make his red exoskeleton turn Hulk green!

"Now that's enough you…" Honey whispered to Swerve, gently holding her hand up to cease the its seemingly guilt-free advances, "I have other things I need to get to today and I know for a fact that you have work to do also. So hurry off you procrastinating little thing or I'll have to ask Junda to give you some lessons in discipline!"

Honey's voice may have been gentle as it always was, but her tone was stern. So stern in fact that the squiggly striped bee paused and let out a long, disheartening buzz. But it wasn't about to disobey her. Swerve soon left, but not before giving the Fairy one last tickling on the cheek (mimicking a kiss) and then flying off into the overhead sea of bees.

"He's really a little sweetheart…" The Fairy Baker explained, turning around to give Junda her complete attention, "But I have to be firm with Swerve. If I don't he'll most likely follow me around like a wolf pup. Not that I'd mind it, however bee's aren't like Rainbow Panda's, they're not meant to be pets. And frankly it'd be hard to bake when I'm always worried about where _**he**_ is."

"Plus he may try and eat all the honey in your pantry." Junda jokingly pointed out, which made the Fairy laugh.

"That too!"

The Danian felt more at ease now that he and Honey were 'alone' together, while it would have been a different story after the two first met. But the part-time Bee Caretaker was easy to talk to and always managed to find ways to make people around her feel comfortable, enabling Junda to get rather close to her fairly quickly. Needless to say it was a different experience then the red Squadleader was used to back home in Mount Pillar, but it really wasn't his Tribemates fault, as the bug-like Tribe have kept up this up-tight dedication for as long as he could remember.

There were times however when Junda felt on edge during most days, but he's managed to find ways to enjoy himself during his down times. Seeing as Danian's don't believe in ' _sick days_ '.

"This is the box where a majority of the honey is stored." Honey stated, pointing out the said well put together wooden box, while unknowingly getting the zoning Squadleader's attention again.

Junda followed her as they made their way over to the mentioned outer enclosure's, which happened to be the one closest to them and it was strategically placed the closest to The Mill as it could be without it being too far from the other bee box's.

The well-constructed Fairy made boxes were fairly large in size in comparison to ones on Earth; as they have to be to accommodate the large bee population. Even though many of the bee's don't actually _live_ in the boxes, except for the ones that Honey has already mentioned, many are used to keep the bee's eggs and hatchlings safe during the most fragile stages in their lives. Those said enclosures were inaccessible to anyone except the bees; Honey had them built that way so the bees could raise their young on their own terms. Those Maternity Boxes were all around the Queens Box, which is set in the center of them all, while the Honey Houses were more along the outside.

The bee boxes weren't built in any kind of shape per say, but if say Frafdo was looking down on them from overhead, you could tell they made somewhat of a full circle.

While Junda came up behind Honey, the said Fairy was already lifting up the 'roof' of the bee box, known as the outer and inner cover which keep the elements from interfering with the bee's inside. Then when the Danian peeked inside opened box, he saw nothing else but the topes of several vertical panels.

"What are those?" Junda asked curiously.

Honey had started reaching for the one on the far left, but paused so she could answer his question, "These are called the Honey Super Frames," she started, only finishing after she pulled that one out fully for them to see, "this is the part of the bee box where the bees create both the honey and wax. In a bee hive, the wax is used to create the honeycombs the honey are stored in. But we Fairies can use it for candles and even as a beauty staple."

The Squadleader made an 'oh' in response; this is getting more and more interesting by the minute!

The honey colored Baker had used a single hand to pull the super frame out of the box, but then switched to two so she could carefully place the seemingly heavy double-sided panel on the ground and prop it against the bee box.

"May I have the bag?" Honey asked suddenly, referring to the dark orange shoulder bag Junda had the decency to carry for her.

"Oh, yes!" The Danian exclaimed, almost forgetting he had it as he looped the strap back over his head, "Here you go…"

"Thanks." Honey said gratefully, while taking ahold of the cloth sewn bag and before getting down on her knees to the right of the propped wood panel. "See these wax topped combs around the center?" The Fairy asked, motioning to the wax topped 'honey bowls' as she started rummaging through the sack, "Those are Wax Caps, a sure sign that there are perfectly ripe and clean honey right beneath underneath."

"What about the honeycombs that are left open?" Junda pointed out, placing his inquisitive digit over the few that were around the rims, "Because I can clearly see something in those."

Honey's nose then wrinkled, "That honey isn't safe to consume yet." She explained, then drawing her head closer so that Junda would lower himself down and do the same, "Notice the green hue it has, that means that it has more moisture, indicating a gooey consistency and unpleasant flavor content. Those we'll leave alone and harvest later when they _are_ ready."

The red bug nodded in understanding, just as Honey pulled out a diamond plated uncapping fork, along with the large and somewhat shallow cake pan from the dark orange shoulder bag. The Squadleader didn't say anything when he saw them, because the part-time Bee caretaker had already explained what they were used for when she packed them.

"If you would Junda…" Honey started yet again, this time with more mellow authority as she put the pan flat on the grassy floor. But kept the uncapping fork in her hand, "Will you please hold the top corners of the super frame while I scrap the wax caps off?"

Junda immediately smiled, "Your wish is my command, milady." He said.

Honey too returned his expression with her own sweet smile; the red Danian has this way of making her smile for no real reason and even now after these weeks she's still hasn't figured out how.

Still, Junda has always been such a sweetheart around her and the Baker Fairy has been enjoying his company so far. " _Each time he's with me, I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside my body._ " She thinks, while going about her work.

The honey themed woman was nobody's fool, she knew right well what this feeling was blooming side her. Unfortunately, the fact of the matter was her old-fashioned beliefs. Even though she was just as bold as the rest of her tree sister's, Honey was very traditional, allowing the male to make the first move before she did.

All of the visiting creatures didn't know this… except Junda.

The red Squadleader has his suspicions after first interacting with Honey, just from the way she talks and acts, it was very formal and refined. Like a princess's behavior while mingling with royal guests. Reminding Junda a lot of Queen Aszil.

It was a nice quality to see in Honey, since Junda was never much of a fan of 'hot blooded' women. Which is probably the reason why he was more attracted to a quiet Fairy Baker and not one of the Warriors. And it's not like the Squadleader didn't like strong women; oh no! In fact he respects Feleena and her sister's greatly for carving out a new path for themselves within the peaceful all-female Tribe. However the red Danian was a bit old-fashioned himself; plus it breaks his heart to see such charming and beautiful woman like Feleena or Thorn mixed in with the carnage and suffering of battle.

" _No matter what, Honey can never be touched by such violence._ " Junda decreed in his head, while the said Fairy continued carefully removing the wax caps from the wooden panel before him, " _It may be part of my world… but I won't allow it to come into hers…_ "

That was when Honey felt like she was being watched, stopping short she looked and found that it was none other than Junda.

"What's wrong Junda?" she asked softly, lowering her tiring arms to look at him, "You seem concerned about something."

Even though Junda didn't appear shy about being seen caught in the act, the Danian still flinched slightly when Honey called him out. But he managed to stay cool by successfully hiding his discomforting thoughts with a small chuckle, "Forgive me, Honey." He began, his tone apologetic while his green glowing eyes' softened, "I was just thinking."

But Honey could tell there was more to it than that, "Anything you want to talk about?" She urged gently, even putting the sticky uncapping fork down in the now filled pan, enabling her to touch his closest suspending arm in a comforting way.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

Junda had to smile to himself, despite his worries. "Alright… you got me." he finally admitted while he allowed his taunt arms to fall to his side again, "Something has been plaguing me for a couple weeks now."

Honey simply shifted closer to him before smiling more comfortingly, silently telling him that she was ready and listening.

She watched as the Squadleader's smile slip to a frown before he started taking. "I can't help but feel concern for you Honey." He confessed at last, even going as far as to take her smaller hand and hold it securely, like the Fairy was going to blow away, "You smile despite the constant dangers from the Hell Hounds… why aren't you afraid?"

Honey wasn't prepared to hear Junda admit something like that to her, and she _certainly_ didn't expect him to ask her such a question. It about made her suck in wind from shock!

"This-This is what's been worrying you?..." The Fairy Baker asked, still in a state of disbelief. "About why _I've_ been so calm?"

Junda only nodded, his face like stone.

Honey blinked as her same colored eyes slowly trailed down, suddenly taking an interest in the uncapping fork that was about submerged in the bee made sweetener. This was a topic she didn't like talking about, but with times being what they were… it was a hard thing to avoid.

"I… try not to think about them... because if you don't think about a thing, you can eventually forget about it… At least that's what I used to think." The Fairy began, her voice as flowing as the wind. That is until her normally shinning honey eye's dimmed with sadness and defeat, "I've once heard of the human phrase, 'ignorance is bliss' and they would be right. I was in a state of blissful ignorance as the fighting between the Fairy Tribe and our old enemy increased… and I guess I still am."

The Squadleader's illuminating green eyes widened when he realized Honey shoulder's had started shaking, "I don't need anyone to tell me that I'm living a big fat lie… still I smile because I want things to be ok and if I keep smiling… it will." Honey told him.

Junda didn't know for certain if Honey was crying, for some of her long wavy locks blocked her face from view and her voice didn't crack once as she spoke. But the red bug didn't need confirmation; he grasped her upper arms gently and pulled her close regardless. The part-time Bee Caretaker slightly froze in his touch without meaning to, but when her emotional reddening face made contact with Junda's surprisingly cooler exoskeleton chest, her watery orbs immediately closed as her body leaned in closer. Making herself at home in the red Danian's warm embrace.

"I'm… so scared." Honey whispered as a single tear managed to escape.

Junda saw the tear when the light bounced off it as it fell.

"Your heart is among the things I admire about you Honey." He told her as he began nuzzling the young woman's face, his squeaky voice the softest it's ever been, "But I'm here now so you don't have to be scared anymore, for I won't allow _anything_ to hurt you."

The said Fairy took a moment to blink back her tears, before looking up at him almost timidly, "Do you really mean that?" she whispered.

Junda's left hand moved from the Baker's waist to cup her delicate face, "Let me show you just how truthful I am." The Danian stated, before closing the gap between their lips in a sweet kiss.

Honey was _**defiantly**_ ready for that, she even placed her hands on each if his broad shoulder's without a moment's hesitation, as the location of Junda's left hand switched from her chin to be firmly placed behind her head.

The Fairy softly hummed to herself as her red lips remained glued to the Danian's own, " _I feel so… safe and warm…_ " Honey thought, never has she felt such as enveloping sensation in her entire existence, " _Junda… my honey bee… I know you will keep your word._ "

The red Squadleader savored her lips (which he swore tasted like the very sweet she was named after) a second longer, before releasing them and caressing the pale skin of Honey's jaw with a dainty digit. "Honey… my little honeycomb…" Junda murmured, his eyes and facial features aglow with warmth and unsaid amorousness, "you've made me so happy and know that I will protect you with both my body and soul, no matter how long the Hell Hounds my attack."

Honey could feel her heart rate quicken and her cheeks turn a dark pink, "I don't doubt that Junda," she started, her smile that the male adored returning at last, "I had always known you deeply cared for me and I've been wanting to tell you that same thing. But I was waiting for you to say it first."

Junda's heart skipped a beat after hearing that, he was so happy!

"Please let me court you." The Danian pleaded, ready to fall to down to his very elbows and beg her if necessary.

He wouldn't have to though; Honey breathed out two emotion filled giggles before saying, "Your wish is my command, sweet Danian." Accepting his courting proposal using a sentence Junda liked to say when he was with her.

The Squadleader could have jumped up and did cartwheels around the entire buzzing clearing, but he managed to control himself and showed his happiness by capturing the Fairy's sweet red lips in another tender kiss.

Until the day when all traces of the Hell Hounds are wiped from the very surface of Perim, the Fairy's would always be terrorized by their presents when they invaded the peaceful lands of the Fairy Realms. But at least Honey won't be scared of their sudden return, not when she knows that there was someone special bravely standing between them and her.

" _Always Honey…_ " Junda promised over and over in his head, " _I will always defend and protect you._ "

And it was as if Honey knew what the Danian was thinking throughout the long breath stealing kiss, for her small hands grasped his shoulders that much more in understanding. Even though he couldn't actually feel it.

Little did the couple know, but they were being watched.

Honey's hoard of honey bees witnessed the entire swoon worthy skeptical from all around and even up high; they were all bursting with happiness for their beloved friend as well as their new one. Even Honey's little companion Swerve zipped all over in delight.

Much like the Fairies butterfly's, the bee's travel far beyond the Realms themselves, so they see many things and know all too well the atrocity's the Hell Hounds are capable of. And the damage it causes to their mistresses. Honey in particular seemed to be the most emotionally effected, but she did well in hiding it from the eyes of her older Warrior sister's… for their attention needed to be elsewhere. But the Baker Fairy couldn't hide it from her honey bees; they may not be as sensitive to feelings or emotions like a bonded animal would, but the bees have been around Honey long enough to tell if something was troubling their kind Caretaker.

When it came down to it, they would have gladly protected her courageously. Even from a ferocious Hell Hound. But bees are small and even in large number's they can only do so much… if only there was someone that would be willing and able to take their place as her defender should that very crises comes along.

And it would appear that the bees have found him.

That revelation alone made the bee's giddy and their tiny yellow and black striped body's to overflow with joy. So to celebrate the new union, the bees did something special. While Honey and Junda were still kissing, the large hoard of bee's managed to get as close to the couple as possible and combined to create one big shape.

So if someone happened to be looking out at the clearing from The Mill, they would see a giant floating heart made of nothing but squirming bees.

A perfect setting to a perfect moment, wouldn't you agree?

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Esperanza had to admit, she was rather impressed by how well Siado was progressing with the banana tres leches cake. She liked how fast of a learner he was and the Scout was pretty good with following directions; must come from taking orders all the time.

" _I hope he doesn't think I'm bossy, being this nit-picky with his work._ " Esperanza thought, while watching Siado stir the batter at the rate she showed him, " _But its how_ abuela _taught me, so it's the only way I know how._ "

Siado actually didn't care about the Baker Fairy's stern teaching skills, in fact it was helping him to pay attention and concentrate better. " _Good thing I consider following instructions to be a skill of mine!_ " Siado also thought, his eyes focused downward on the bowl.

The wooden mixing bowl was pinned to his chest by his left arm; it had to be since the bottom was no longer on the counter. Esperanza had suggested that he tried holding it that way, since it was a little uncomfortable to stir on a surface to some. It took Siado a second to get used to it, but he mastered it quickly.

"You look like a real Baker now Siado." Esperanza stated, giving him a bright smile.

The said red scaled Mipedian returned the expression with a toothy grin, "Why thank you Esperanza." He started, his voice sounding proud, "I would hope so after your superb guidance."

"Now you're just being a suck up!" Esperanza jokingly jabbed, but the Scout could still see a faint blush dusting her tan cheeks.

"Not at all!" Siado boldly continued, "I'm only saying what is true."

To the Scout, the entire world went still the exact time the Baker Fairy smiled at his statement. Of course Esperanza has smiled at him plenty of times before, but this time was different somehow. Like she was wordlessly telling him something.

It left Siado in such a love-struck daze that he allowed his arm to start slacking and he still had a mixing bowl full of batter in it!

Luckily Esperanza caught it in the nick of time, "Siado, carefull!" she exclaimed, instinctively diving for the bowl before it tipped too far over and spilled. After taking a second longer to make sure the bowl was back to its original upright position in the Mipedians arm, she had a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes when she looked back up at him, "A word of advice Siado, daydreaming while your stirring is a bad idea." Esperanza informed him smugly, "So keep your mind on _this_ plain please; I'd be very disappointed if you had to redo the whole tres leches batter over again because of a thought you were having."

"Y-Yes Esperanza…" Siado stuttered, still out of it somewhat, "I didn't mean to."

"Then wake up you silly lizard!" The Fairy playfully ordered, even lightly slapping him on his right cheek in emphasis, "You still have a cake to finish remember?"

The red scaled Scout blinked several times before he finally managed to come back to reality. " _I just can't believe Esperanza actually_ _ **hit**_ _me!_ " He mentally gasped, " _Her spunky nerve knows no bounds!_ "

But that behavior just made him like her more.

Unaware of Siado's surprised thoughts, Esperanza peeked into the bowl to see the mixed stage of the cake, "Go ahead and churn it a few more times then pour the batter into this square shaped pan." She instructed, pointing to the said 9 inched diamond coated baking utensil which was sitting on the counter, "It's already been lightly oiled to keep the cake from sticking to the sides while it's in the oven."

The Scout simply nodded before turning his attention back to the bowl that was miraculously still pinned to his chest, he didn't quite trust his tongue to put words together yet. Since the tres leches cake batter was thick enough to prevent Siado from stirring at the rate he had been, he opted to turn the spoon at a much slower pace, but still ablt to unstick whatever ingredients that may have clump up on the insides of the bowl.

After triple checking his own work, Siado scraped off the access batter on the rims of the mixing bowl before putting the semi-clean wooden spoon on the countertop. Then using both hands, he held it over the deep square pan and slowly tilted the bowl so the batter could easily pour into it.

"That batter looks very smooth Siado." Esperanza commented, while watching the off-white tres leches batter flow right in like a waterfall, "Just what you want for this type of cake."

"Thank you very much… _professor de hornear_." Siado responded, saying the Fairy's temporary nickname like it was velvet.

Little did he know, but Esperanza made a mental note to ask the red scaled Mipedian to use that from now on when he was in the baking corner with her. For she was starting to enjoy the fuzzy feeling it gave her when he said it.

"Perfect." Siado suddenly stated as he placed the now emptied bowl to the side.

The baking pan was now a quarter full, leaving plenty of space in the pan for when the cake rose in the brick ovens heat.

"Perfect indeed." Esperanza repeated happily, then looking at him, "You take that to the Oven Room while I carry the toppings."

Siado wordlessly took ahold of the bowl as Esperanza was gathering all the extra stuff, including the last unpeeled banana, a small bowl of coconut shavings, and a pottery container of freshly made whip cream icing that she did while Siado worked on the tres leches batter.

"Ready?" The Baker Fairy asked with her load in hand.

"Defiantly." Siado responded with a smile.

The Scout let Esperanza exit the room first before stepping behind her. Other than the faint footsteps and Siado's foot talons subtly scrapping against the sound hardwood floor, The Mill was just as quiet as it was earlier.

" _Even with so many bakers here at one time, it must never get very loud._ " Siado thought as the end of his tail made it through the Oven Rooms doorframe.

As Esperanza and the Mipedian was sitting their items on the large wooden table, they each silently took note that they must have been the first ones to get here. For the room still appeared to be untouched; even both the huge brick ovens were absent of heat.

"I knew Danian's didn't have much experience in the art of baking," Esperanza stated, her tone had a teasing edge to it, "but surly your companions couldn't take _this_ long to put a recipe together!"

Siado had deduced what was really taking Topar and Junda so long to get to the point, but there was no way of knowing for sure until they went back to the Elder's Castle later on. "I suppose their slower than Honey and Roxanne took them for." The red scaled Mipedian shrugged.

The black haired Fairy had a feeling she knew what was really going on, and it had nothing to do with the two red bugs inability to bake. But it wasn't in her nature to pry, so she let it go.

"Then I guess we'll have this place to ourselves for a little while longer." Esperanza hummed out loud.

Siado smiled gleefully at the implication; he could hardly wait.

There was always a medal rack that sat to the right of the brink ovens, appearing like an upside down bridge with long rods to hold the accumulated weight. Both held a decent amount of already finely chopped wood, used to light and heat up the insides of the furnaces, and the racks are painted a rich shade of black.

Over the next thirty minutes, Siado and Esperanza took an arm load apiece from the racks and neatly stacked the wood deep inside the west end brick oven. Then the experienced Baker crumbled up pieces of paper they had stored in one of the overhead cabinets into smaller balls, before stuffing them in between gaps in the cut logs to act as kindling.

"Now if I can just remember where the lighting stones are…" Esperanza brawled, while scratching her head with a single fingernail.

Those were two worn greenish-grey stones that the Baker Fairies used to light fires in the ovens, think of them as their versions of matches. Unfortunately they kind of 'float around' among the female Baker's, so they tend to disappear once and awhile.

"I know something that's a little faster." Siado informed her, getting positioned at the prepped ovens mouth.

Before the black haired Fairy could say anything, Siado was audibly taking in a large amount of air and with a _**SWOOSH**_ hot flames were shooting passed Siado's sharp teeth into the furnaces belly.

Esperanza yelped and jumped, but she was more startled by what the Mipedian did and not from fear. Then seconds later, Siado had his mouth snapped shut and the Fairy could see the blaze from the fire burning bright even from the angle she stood at.

"Wow that is faster!" She exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"(chuckle) Told ya!" Siado said, his friendly face turned towards her.

Esperanza then gingerly came over, "How did you do that exactly?" She asked, her wide dark chocolate eyes peering into the already warming oven.

"It's an air based attack called an Inferno Gust." Siado explained, "It's nothing to get hyped over really, since its literally hot air." When the woman remained silent, studying the attack created flames with genuine wonder, the Scout realized something, "That's right! You've never seen an attack done before have you?"

"Um Um." Esperanza murmured while moving her head back and forth, "Not in person anyway."

That was when the Mipedian seems to cringe, "Sorry, I should have warned you before I did that." He apologized.

The Baker Fairy smiled charmingly in response, "There's no need to apologies Siado." She started, her voice peppy, "In fact I should be thanking you for that unexpected display; I find a creature's ability's to initiate attacks like that to be fascinating!"

"Can you not do attacks?" Siado asked, rather puzzled.

Esperanza shook her head again, "That's what sets us apart from other creatures. For unlike Overworlder's, Underworlder's, Mipedian's and Danian's, who can control four specific elements, we Fairies can't." She explained, keeping eye contact with the male as she moved the raw tres leches cake from the table to the front of the burning oven, "That's because our powers have more to do with _all_ the forces of nature and not just certain types, but because we are bonded with element for the rest of our lives, we are forbidden from coinciding with more than one."

"So that's why the Fairy Warriors are the only ones I've seen performing attacks, because their the only ones who can." Siado figured out, but talking more to himself.

"Precisely." The black haired woman confirmed, during the time she slid the pan into the brink furnace as far as her arms would allow, "But it's only an occurrence that's happened as of late; the discovery of Feleena's fire powers seem to have been the cause."

Mipedian's Stalker's were trained to not only follow their target for an unknown length of time, but also study their prey carefully and exploit whatever ability's they may have should things take a turn. But Siado has made it a rule never cross that line with a lady; hey even Mipedian's have morals. Still Feleena, a member of a peace loving Tribe, possess the ability to control fire which is considered the most destructive element in Perim…

Siado had to admit it was intriguing.

"And yes Feleena is the only Fire Fairy in existence… in case you were wondering." Esperanza voiced cheekily when she saw the Stalker's pondering expression.

The said Mipedian flared red, "Sorry…"

"You were curious, there's nothing wrong with that." The patient woman commented, "However, it's not my place to talk about my older sister, even if it's for good reasons, out of earshot. Plus when it comes to her powers, Feleena can be rather private, so I'd suggest you leave her to explain them in her own time."

Siado dipped his head politely, "Of course, please forgive my inquisitive nature."

He was very sincere in his apology and the Fairy Baker could hear it clearly, "We're a lot alike Siado." She stated, looking at the Mipedian standing before her like she was almost admiring him, "You and I wonder a lot about things, I guess that shows how much we want to know. Wouldn't you agree?"

The red scaled lizard cheeks only warmed up more, "It would seem so."

That was when Esperanza and Siado's gazes met at the same time, and they smiled at one another in mild fondness.

"It shouldn't take very long for the cake to bake thanks to your fire, but would you like to sit and talk?" Esperanza invited sweetly.

Siado's smile didn't waver, "It would be my pleasure, _profesor panadero_." He told her.

The red scaled Stalker has lost count of the number of times he's physically kicked himself, mostly about his lack of courage for not having a pleasant conversation with her, when he found the shared Mipedian guest room empty of his Tribemates. Surly he was more daring then that! But each time he's work up the guts, it always falls apart the moment he sees Esperanza's sweet face smiling back at him. With the sun kissing her skin through the window pane or the wind blowing through her ebony hair; she was truly a vision.

As they sat and visited (on stools that Siado was kind enough to pull in for them), the two of beings learned a lot about each other, and where surprised when they had a lot of things in common. For starters, they both liked to read in their spare time and not just one certain genre either, but all kinds ranging from history to travel.

"Have you been to a lot of places in Perim?" Esperanza asked, her tone resembling a star struck child.

"You could say that." Siado started with a chuckle, before his voice returned to normal, "But mostly in the Overworld regions of Perim, since it's where I live and work most of the time."

"Ah yes… because you are a Stalker." Esperanza concluded.

Siado hummed and nodded to confirm before speaking again, "I'm confident Feleena has already explained all of this to you, but to give you a short summery anyway. I follow trespassers to Mipedian territory and at times force them to leave, Stalkers like me are required to do this for days or even weeks. It can be a physically demanding job, but it's not all bad."

"It sounds like a hazardous line of work!" Esperanza exclaimed in a quiet voice.

"It is, but Mipedian's are built for that sort of thing."

Esperanxa knew that lizard-like creatures such as Siado were able to stand such harsh conditions that the dessert could dish out, but still…

"I'd be very worried about you." Esperanza said simply, surprising the Mipedian somewhat by the frankness of it, "I mean I'm confident such strong Warriors like you can take it, though it doesn't change the fact that they can be dangerous missions. I'd always be uneasy until you returned."

Siado knew this Fairy had a kind heart, but he wasn't aware just how saturated it really was. The lizard-like male could feel a warming sensation enveloping his entire body from the woman's caring words, "You don't know how much that means to hear you say that Esperanza." He told her softly, even placing his right hand over the folded ones that sat neatly on her lap.

The said woman stared at the placed appendage for a moment, " _He's never done that before…_ " She thought, but she smiled towards him none the less, "When you have someone you care for, you only want them to be safe."

Siado didn't say a word, instead he smiled in a way the Esperanza has only ever seen her aunts and mother make. The deep red scales on his face soften so much that she almost forgotten his mouth was nothing but fangs, and his reptilian eyes were like pools of some tender emotion that the Baker Fairy wasn't all that familiar with. Yet something told her she would be soon enough.

And she would be right.

The well-mannered Mipedian's arms than steadily trekked forward, like he was going to hold her. But judging by how slow he was doing it, it was as if he was anticipating Esperanza to pull away or stop him at any moment. Except he had nothing to worry about. For the woman was still the whole time, nor did she even make the attempt to halt his movements.

The sweet Baker also met him half way, slowly creeping closer to his beefy chest while Siado's normally flesh tearing talons gently brushed the skin of her arms. The second Esperanza's smooth cheek touched the textured surface of the Mipedian's body, she immediately let out a long breath that the Fairy didn't even know she was holding. At the same time the limbs of the more gallant Stalker had finished wrapping themselves around the woman's smaller form; his right hand softly grasping her right shoulder along with his left barely clasped the curve of her hip.

After a peaceful hiatus to enjoy each other's warmth, Esperanza spoke, "Siado…" She whispered, her voice no louder than a breeze, "I meant what I said… I care for you very much. It was hard for me to say something before, because I didn't want to lose this nice relationship we already have."

"There's nothing you can possibly do to scare me away Esperanza." Siado told her tenderly, while silently savoring her beautiful cake scent that had infused itself into her lovely locks.

"Even after I was overbearing?" The woman asked again, referring to earlier during the cake prep.

The Mipedian head tilted down to touch the underside of Esperanza's right jaw, "Even when you were overbearing." He repeated with a tickle of humor.

That was when Esperanza's eye's widened a fraction, afterwards her tan cheeks tinted pastel pink, "You must like me a lot then huh?" She voiced, sounding more like a comment then a question.

Siado's pointy teeth then shifted to her uncovered ear, "It goes deeper than that… _mi corazón._ "

It was in that instant that Esperanza swore her heart stopped; " _Did… he… just… say…?_ " But she couldn't think it, for it was too incredible for words.

Then the Mipedian Stalker began to worry when he felt the smaller Fairy start to shiver in his arms, "Did I over step my boundaries?" Siado asked with genuine concern.

"N… No… No you didn't." Esperanza told him, her mind still in kind of a daze, "I just didn't expect you to call me something like that this soon is all."

"I just couldn't call you anything else," The male told her, moving his head so he could look into her stunning dark brown eyes more closely, "It wouldn't have done you justice."

A faint smile then appeared on her naturally red lips and the glow it created only intensified when she tough his left cheek, "Then I too shall call you my heart… for that is what you are to me… Siado… _mi_ _corazón_."

The said male was so overjoyed by her declaration that he didn't waste any time in placing a strongly affectionate kiss on her waiting lips.

However he neglected to remember that he didn't have any lips to smooch her with, making the contact a little awkward for the both of them. Still Esperanza was a patient and clever _chica_. Even though her lips were against teeth the whole time, the Baking Fairy still kept her mouth pressed. For the meaning behind the contact was more than enough to over look that small disability and Esperanza will find a way to work around it sooner or later.

The woman sighed softly as their 'lips' gradually disconnected, Siado on the other hand hummed aloud in admiration, and he kept going with that even when Esperanza went back to cuddling up against the Mipedian's still mildly warm rib cage.

"This makes us a courting couple now Esperanza…" Siado whispered, his typically scratchy voice the most consistent it's ever been, "I hope that's ok with you…"

The Baking Fairy sliced though the Oven Rooms consistence silence with a giggle, "I would have though my kiss would have been enough to tell you I was Siado." She said.

Siado simply smiled into her hair, for nothing more needed to be said.

The remainder of the beautiful day was spent together, for all of the newly courting pairs. After Topar, Junda, Roxanne, and Honey had gotten over their lovey-dovey moments, they soon finished up their baking projects and joined Siado and Esperanza in the Oven Room. That was where the featured couple were finishing up putting the frosting on the tres leches cake; which had come out of the oven just minutes before.

While the honey buns and chocolate chip cookies were sitting in the same blazing furnace rising, the group of three Fairy Baker's and three male creatures were enjoying Siado's masterpiece. Which was a big success in his proud opinion. As the band was eating there large helping off pearly while porcelain plates, they all talked openly and shared some friendly laughs about the males first ever baking experience. However it was surprising when no one said a single word about what had transpired between each of the couples during that time.

Although it didn't really matter at this point, for the subtle hints given here and there was enough.

Topar's emerald eye's following Roxanne wherever she went in the room.

Junda and Honey smiling at one another when they 'accidently' looked in the other's direction, and then blushing as a result.

But the most prominent of the three pairs was Esperanza and Siado, but only slightly. While their displays never came close to stick out like sore thumbs, they were such a cute couple to see together. The two of them didn't realize they were doing it at first, but they were pretty much joined at the hip the whole afternoon and early evening. Never straying far from the other's side and when they did it wasn't for long. It was rather an indirect action on their part, but Siado and Esperanza didn't seem to mind it all that much. Also when other's where talking, Siado and Esperanza's hands shrewdly came together since no one would have seen it.

The red scaled Mipedian may have hated himself for beating around the bush about this whole-hearted decision, but it was worth it to see Esperanza in the same state of paradise as he was.

Far a woman's heart is a precious thing, and his was now the world to him.

 **A/N** **: Before anyone says anything, no I don't have any excuses for the long absents… for the umpteenth time I might add!**

 **It was mostly school that kept me away for so long; because at the start of the second half of the last semester I had started an online class and it barley left me time to do anything else. Seriously I had to do homework over the** _ **weekend**_ **to keep up and I've NEVER done that before, ever! But by the grace of God I made through it and luckily for you all, I'm now I'm free as a bird until August. So expect a lot more updates until then.**

 **Now to get to the important reason for this authors note.**

 **I hereby wanted to dedicate this chapter to my Fanfiction Pen Pal, Nicochan11, whose not only helped me out with this story for some time, but he/she also has a birthday tomorrow. One of the presents on their wish list was an update to Girl On Fire and I always keep my promises. So if you want to thank anybody for the speedy posted thank him/her.**

 **So wish Nicochan11 a happy birthday everyone, and I'll see you all again next posting. Tuda-Lu!**


End file.
